Forbidden
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Jeff can't understand why his girlfriend takes crap from her employee; Randy Orton & why does it seem that his worst enemy knows more about his girl than he does? What is in Cameron's past that makes her closed off to Jeff? strong sex content. Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden

_**Forbidden.**_

_**Chapter 1;**_

_**LONDON; ENGLAND;**_

_**WEMBLEY ARENA;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had heard the clippety clop of her heeled shoes walking quite a bit behind me as I moved through the arena where we were performing tonight.

My stomach did a little flutter at the thought of seeing her, at the thought of holding her and kissing her.

Before I was even aware of what I was doing or had the time to think it through I ducked in to a hidden corner and waited for her to approach.

Slowly the sound of her metal spiked stilettos got closer and closer until she was walking past me; her hips swaying as her head hung low.

Reaching out I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to me and slammed my lips to hers. The thought of her being off limits seemed to make the whole thing that we got going on seem more exciting, more thrilling but deep down I knew it wasn't just all about that.

"What are you doing? What if he comes looking for me?" She asked breathlessly as I broke the kiss that had threatened to get out of control.

"Screw him; he don't own you Ron," I growled wiping the loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her French braid. Gently tucking the lock of satin smoothness behind her ear, I found myself getting lost in her beautiful dark eyes.

"He does Jeff! He has me exactly where he wants me," She sighed resting her head against my own and never once let her eyes leave mine.

"Why do you keep saying that? What has he got on you?" I asked desperately wanting to help her if I could.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She replied holding herself back up to her full height, which with the heels was almost at my own height.

"I don't believe that but I am gonna drop it! Now come here," I growled reaching my hands to her hips and pulling her to me.

"We nearly got caught this morning; do you really want a repeat performance of that?" She giggled softly as she ran her hands through my hair.

My mind cast back to this morning when I had woken her in the way I always woke her when we spent the night together and that was by burying my tongue deep inside her pussy and as she had been about ready to explode all around me someone had knocked on the door and because she didn't want to get caught, because of his stupid demands she had bundled me in to the en suite and shut the door.

Of course it had been him; the one man that she succumbed too, the one man that she took orders from and it seemed to me that he had something on her to make her this dominated.

Cameron wasn't the type of woman who took shit from anyone and I just couldn't understand why she would take shit from Randy Orton the way that she did.

"Hey where'd you go?" She asked running her soft smooth hand down over my face.

"No where beautiful! I am right here," I growled pressing myself against her hard until I felt her entire body cave against me.

Instantly I knew I had her where I wanted her, no matter where we were we could always seem to find ways to let the passion between us win.

Over the course of us getting together a month ago, we had done it on Vince's desk, in Triple H's shower, in JBL's limo, and in Randy's dressing room.

Each time getting more and more desperate as the constraints that Randy had put on her seemed to be getting harder and harder to deal with. I knew that she had only been working with him for a month but she had informed me of his conditions on giving her the job.

She was to have nothing to do with me, with my brother or any of our friends, which included Shannon Moore and Shane Helms. It seemed to be a pretty petty condition considering we lived in the same town when we weren't working.

Running my hand down the side of her leg and grabbing a handful of the black pencil skirt that he made her wear; I began pulling it up her body until I could feel her breath instantly turn labored and out of control.

"Maybe we should find somewhere a little more secluded," I whispered in to her ear; as I let my tongue lick over the flesh just under her ear.

"Mmhmm! We have to be quick or he will come looking for me," She panted grazing her hand over the bulging erection in my pants.

"Not a problem beautiful," I smiled back to her.  
"Oh really?" She let out a small giggle that never seemed to amaze me; I loved hearing that sound, I loved being the cause of it.

Letting go of the skirt that I had ridden up her legs until it was back down around her ankles the knee high slit on the back giving her a little more room to walk.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Finally we stumbled across JBL's limo again and Jeff pulled the door open; checked inside to see that it was empty; he turned and smiled as his hand began to pull me inside with him.

Slamming the door, he pressed down on the lock door button and then his lips were on mine; kissing me with a force and passion that still managed to render me in to his puppet every single time we came together.

"Just tell me you want me?" He growled as his hands began to inch the skirt up over my legs until it was bunched around my waist.

"Do you want me?" I purred softly as he laid me backwards on the plush leather sofa in the back of the limo.

"Never wanted you more baby," He growled.

"Good answer," I smiled at him.

"Do you want me?"  
"Always," I smiled batting my eye lashes at him seductively.

"Brilliant answer,"  
"Enough talk," I said reaching my hands to his belt and ripping at it; my hands desperate to feel his cock in my hold.

Lifting his body from mine as his hand rubbed over the top of my thong, he held himself up as I continued to rip at his belt, finally getting it off, throwing it to the floor, I stumbled with his button and zipper until I had his trousers bunched around his knees; his cock throbbing and pulsating madly.

"Unbutton your shirt," He commanded me.

"Why don't you do it?" I purred softly.

"'Cos if I do it you are going to have to explain to Randy why your shirt is ripped," He growled causing me to smile at his handsome features.

"Mmmm I like it when you are forceful," I panted as his fingers tore my thong to the side and quickly thrust the entire length of his cock inside me.

My insides molded around his girth quickly, feeling a wave of pleasure at the feel of him inside me shot through every vein in my body as my legs slid up his sides as he took his weight on his knees, on the floor of the limo.

"Mmmm," I panted desperately.

"You like that?" He grunted dragging his cock out of my pussy only to slam back in hard and fast.

"Mmhmm! I like when you take…charge!" I panted as his hands pulled my hips to him as he charged back in to me at a pace that was quick like I had told him we would need to be.

Once satisfied that I had picked up the pace, he slid his hands up over my curves as he hammered his way in to me with a force that I had used to be uncomfortable with but with him I knew that I was safe; that no harm would ever come to me.

Cupping around my corset covered breasts; his thumbs lapping lightly over my nipples until they were burning with a desire that I had only ever felt with this man, the heat causing them to turn hard and red, jutting through the lace of the breast cups.

Bending his head to the swollen buds he nibbled hungrily on them until I was sure I was going to pass out from pleasure that was coursing through every single inch of my body, pulsating through my lips, through my nipples and through my pussy.

The feel of his cock; dragging across every soft fold of my pussy as he pulled out of me felt more amazing than anything I had ever felt until he was hammering back in to me and I swore that was the most amazing feeling in the world.

"Touch yourself," He growled looking up at me as he released one nipple from his mouth.

"Where?" I asked my hands had been placed on his chest so he literally took a hold of both hands, led one to my breasts and began to guide me in to touching me the way he wanted to see while the other hand slid down to my pussy.

Easing both our fingers in to my pussy and on to my tightened clit, he began to circle his forefinger that was placed over the top of my own around the swollen bud until I could literally feeling my energy draining away from me.

I was seeing stars from the tingle that was building, little shocks of pleasure began to shoot off around my body, tearing through my veins as he increased the pace of our fingers until we were rubbing feverishly over the exploding bud and I was literally seeing stars flashing before my eyes.

Easing both our fingers out of my pussy; he placed my finger in to his mouth and moved his own finger that had just been inside my pussy to my mouth; tasting my cum together, seemed to leave him hammering a little harder in to me until I was sure the limo must be rocking from the sheer force of us coming together.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Watching the way her body writhed under my own, watching the look on her face as she finally exploded all around me was all that I had been waiting for as I slammed so hard and so deep in to her that her entire back was arching off the leather sofa of the limo.

"Harder…Jeff fuck me harder!" She pleaded her eyes locking on to my own and I was left wondering what Randy Orton would do if he ever found out that I was fucking his manager?

The same manager he had made sign a contract saying that she would have nothing to do with me, my brother or any of our friends. I knew he would make her life hell if he ever found out and I wasn't about to let that happen.

Increasing my force until she was sliding across the back seat and I had to grab her hips and pull her back to me as we continued to slam together the minute I increased my force and speed she started cumming all over again.

"Mmmm again?" I growled softly watching the pleasure etch over her features as she ran her hands up my chest until her long black painted nails were digging in to my flesh deeply until there was blood seeping from the cuts. "Oh fuck Ron!" I growled a little too loudly.

"Mmmm Jeff cum for me baby," She purred so softly that it seemed to slide down through her body, through her pussy and on to my cock, up my shaft until it was filling my entire body.

As if I had been waiting for that moment alone, I exploded so deep inside her that I swore she must have been able to feel it as I thundered in to her desperately my release taking me to heights that only this girl had ever taken me too.

"Oh yeah…mmm…Ron…oh fuck…aaaahhhh…sweet Jesus!" I grunted as I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head as she slowly sat up; pushing her pussy hard against my thrusts seemed to bring my release to an even higher height than I had known.

Bucking wildly against me, she drew me in to the violent form of love making that we had seemed to pick straight off the bat from getting together.

"You like that dontchya?" She whispered in to my ear as her hand curled around my head; holding me close to her sweating body; her other hand scratching lines up and down my naked chest causing pleasure and pain to become one entity.

After a few more moments my release had passed and all that was left was a panting, bleeding frame that had to try and catch it's breath, get up to it's feet and walk out of this limo looking like nothing had just happened between us.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

The sound of the cell phone that Randy had given me so that I was truly at his beck and call began to ring as Jeff began to drag his cock out of my dripping wet pussy and the tingle that swept through me caused me to shiver slightly as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Hello?" I answered the phone smiling at Jeff.

"Where the hell are you?" Randy barked down the line.

"I'm just on my way to get your coffee…"  
"You left here 20 minutes ago what the fuck is taking you so long?" He snarled down the phone.  
"Sorry! I was…uhm I was a little sick, so I got side tracked…"  
"I don't pay you to be sick, I pay you to work now hurry the hell up with my coffee would ya,"

"Sure I will be right there," I replied straightening out my thong and pulling my skirt back down to my ankles.

Hanging up on me without saying another word wasn't anything unusual for him, he loved humiliating me in anyway that he thought was acceptable, he made advances, he made leachy comments about me, and dictated the way I dressed.

"I have to go," I said buttoning my shirt back up and slipping my feet back in to the unbearably uncomfortable shoes that Randy made me wear.

"I know I heard," Jeff sighed placing his hand to the back of my head and holding me close to him, his lips placing light feather kisses over my face until he reached my lips and brushed his soft smooth lips over my own.

"I really, really need to go," I sighed.

The truth was the meetings that I had with Jeff, the times that we came together like this, knowing that he was close, knowing that he was around was what had gotten me this far and it had only been a month.

"Ok," Still he refused to stop placing light tender kisses on any area of exposed skin.

"I mean really!" I tried to object but knew that it was a mute point; this man knew how to turn me in to a puppet without so much as an effort.

"I know!" Slowly he deepened the kiss; making no attempt to touch any other part of my body as he just held me and kissed me with a passion that told me he was here should I need him for absolutely anything at all.

Eventually with the sound of my phone ringing again, we tore apart and I pushed the limo door open, peeped around to ensure no one was around and stepped out, straightening my cloths as I went.

Answering the phone, I walked along and told Randy that I had been cornered by Matt Hardy, Jeff and Matt had both told me that I could use Matt for an alibi when ever I was with Jeff so saying his name wasn't something new for me.

"You know I am going to have to have a little word with Matt Hardy!" Randy growled in to the phone.

"It's ok Randy, I sorted it!"  
"But obviously you didn't! Otherwise he wouldn't have stopped you in the first place! No this stops now!" He was getting irate as he all but hung up on me.

Quickly pulling my own private phone from my bag, I sent a quick text to Matt and to Jeff, short and simple; 'SOS! Randy is on the warpath!'

Satisfied that I had done my part in warning them, I made my way towards the canteen where I would get Randy his coffee and have to head back to the one place on earth that I didn't want to be.

Working for Randy seemed to leave me feeling like I had taken 10 steps backwards instead of moving forward with my life.

3 years ago, I had left LA under the cover of night, after I had been beaten one to many times by my boyfriend.

So at the stroke of midnight, I had packed me and my son up and we had fled, headed around the States for a few months before finally settling down in Cameron, North Carolina where I had met my best friend Amber, and she had allowed me and my son to move in.

Changing our names, and changing my own appearance as much as I could, I set about building a new life for me and Corey-Taylor, who had adjusted to not having his Dad around easily until he had become just a distant memory that no one really talked about no more.

Randy had promised me when I took the job that I would be safe with him, he would ensure that I wasn't pictured in the press, and that he would keep me safe as long as I had nothing to do with the Hardy's or anyone who hung out with them.

And I had agreed to it, I loved working in the WWE and I wouldn't want to change it for anything, I just hoped that somehow Jeff and I would never get caught, and I wouldn't be in a position where I had to choose because I had no idea what I would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

Sitting with Shannon and Shane, we were talking about the tour and the matches that we had coming up when my phone started beeping with a text message.

Pulling my phone out, I smiled when I saw Cam's name telling me that it was a text from her. Ever since she and my brother had been together, it was like I had my brother back.

Jeff's last girlfriend; Bethany had taken him for pretty much everything that he had, she was clingy and whiny, she was possessive and obsessive, which I had noticed pretty much from the get go but Jeff had refused to hear it.

Until he had been suspended a few years back and she had hightailed it out of the relationship as soon as she heard that there would be no more free ride.

I knew it had hit my little brother bad but he had refused to let anyone see how badly Bethany had hurt him so instead he had thrown himself in to getting back in shape so that he could get back to the WWE and start to pick his life back up.

We had all met Cameron when she had been hanging out with Amber in Shannon's tattoo shop; Gas Chamber Ink. They had newly become housemates and Cam hadn't known anyone in town so Amber had shown her around and introduced her to everyone.

From the moment that Jeff had laid eyes on her he had informed me that he was going to make her his, and he had set about doing that. Getting to know her, finding out the things that she liked to do and a common thread had been formed when she had informed him that she wanted to learn how to defend herself.

Slowly she had surpassed him and had gone on to do martial arts and finally boxing but they still trained together and from what I knew that was how they had gotten together; they had been working out one night a month ago and it had just happened and then the next day she had gotten offered a job to work with Randy Orton as his manager.

That God damn sack of shit had cost me a further 3 months of my career after MVP had bust my knee causing me 5 months off then Randy had hit me in my appendix scar which I had just had removed then he hit me in the head causing the last 3 months of what should have been me trying to get that damn belt off MVP to be spent at home going stir crazy.

'_SOS; Randy is on the warpath! XC' _Jeff and I had both told her to use me as an excuse if she was with Jeff and it was obvious not only from the text that she had been with my brother but it was also obvious from the huge shit eating grin on his face as he came in to view but the minute his eyes looked at his phone he looked up at me and sighed heavily.

"HARDY!?" The sound of Randy's voice caused Jeff to flinch and instantly his guard was up which was a must when you were around Randy Orton; he was sneaky, he was underhanded and he would do anything that could give him an advantage.

"WHICH ONE?" Jeff and I both turned to look at him as he strolled towards us.  
"I think you both know which one I am talking to," He glared at me his eyes full of venom as I closed my phone and stuffed it in my pocket; silently thanking Cam for the heads up.

"Me?" Jeff asked smiling as he stepped up next to me.

Instantly it earned him a glare from the world champion as he moved closer to me until he was pressed hard against me.

"Gee Randy I didn't know you cared," I smiled devilishly at him.

"I want you to stay the hell away from my manager," He growled.  
"Your manager?" I asked shaking my head. "Oh the pretty little brunette…why? She married?"  
"No but…"  
"She dating you?" I asked feeling Jeff tense next to me as Randy looked from me to my brother.  
"No but…"  
"Then I would say she is fare game; wouldn't you?" I smiled at him.

Eventually he took off after calling me and Jeff a few choice names to which he received nothing but laughing from me and my friends. Looking at Jeff who was watching the spot where he disappeared.

"I hope she will be ok," He said softly so as not to draw too much attention to himself.  
"She'll be fine brother! That girl is a toughie," I smiled at him knowing that he was worried for her and it was completely justified considering it was Randy Orton that we were talking about and he was the most under handed player in the book.

"That's my point Matt…"  
"I don't understand,"  
"You know Ron, you know that she takes shit from no one; why is she bending over backwards to accommodate this asshole?"

My brother had a fare point; Cam really didn't take shit from anyone, she bent over for no one, she did things her way and to hell what anyone thought of her for that, or if they had a problem tough she wouldn't back down.

So to see her bending over for Randy and his requests hadn't sat well with me since I had heard the news but she had her reasons and whatever they were she obviously didn't feel like sharing those reasons with anyone.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

It seemed to be that the only time I ever really got any peace was when Randy was on stage and tonight he was fighting John Cena for a chance to go to Backlash where they would fight again over the world title.

Of course this meant that I could hang out with Jeff and the guys, which I always found to leave me feeling calm and finding it slightly easier to deal with Randy's constant demands and orders.

Sitting in Shannon's dressing room with Shannon, Shane, Matt, Jeff, Amber, who had flown in for the few days with my son Corey-Taylor who stayed with her in Cameron when I was on the road.

We were all sat talking, laughing and joking. Jeff had me wrapped up in his arms, as I sat on his lap my own arms wrapped around his thick neck; taking small comfort in knowing that Randy was on stage safely out of the way and there was no way that I could get caught.

"Mom I don't understand," Corey-Taylor said from the sofa where he was playing Juiced on the 360 with Shannon.

"Don't get what baby?" I asked looking at my son; God he looked like his Father; the same dirty blond hair, the same piercing green eyes, the same build that Steven had, had at that age.

"Why you can't hang out with Jeff and everyone else while you are working,"  
"It's complicated baby, but trust me it is for the best," I sighed.

I knew that there was no way a 10 year old would ever understand the fact that I had literally signed my life away when I had taken the job to work for Randy.

All he could see was that when we were at home; his Mom and Jeff were together, and then seeing them on the road he saw that they could hardly dare sneak a glance at one another let alone anything else for fear of Mom loosing her job but it was so much worse than that.

If Randy ever found out that I was lying to him, that I was breaking the rules on the contract of employment then I could literally loose everything that I had fought so hard to get.

My freedom could be snatched away from me in a heart beat and there was no doubt in my head that Randy would do it, he would ensure that my picture was plastered everywhere, he would ensure the media knew exactly who I was and who I was sleeping with, which in turn would lead Steven straight to my door and I couldn't afford to let that happen.

"But why? I haven't ever seen you this happy with a guy before; you never really…"  
"Enough CT!" I ordered feeling the heat stinging my face as I looked to Amber and raised my eye browse at her in an act of help me.

"CT it isn't about that honey," Amber said moving over to where my son was sitting, I knew that he was close to my best friend and I was grateful to that.

It didn't make leaving him easy to do but it made it that little bit easier knowing that he was with someone he liked and someone he got along with, I didn't have to worry about temper tantrums with him, I didn't have to worry about the fact that he hated his babysitter.

_**Amber's POV;**_

Looking over to where my best friend was sat on the lap of my friend, wrapped up in his arms she seemed to be at peace, finally in a place where she felt comfortable about who she was, where her life was and what she was about.

It had been a long time coming for her, Steven had all but forced her to live her life as a servant; telling her what she could do, when she could do it, where she could go, who she could hang out with. The fucker had controlled every last aspect of her life but now she was free of that, she was with us now and there was no way that we would ever let anything happen to her.

I knew that Jeff was falling for her; I had known my friend for a long time, since high school and I had never seen him so in to a girl before, even Bethany wasn't a blip on the things that he was obviously feeling for Cameron.

"Then what is it about?" CT asked me softly his eyes watching the way Jeff held his Mother close, the way he tenderly brushed the hair from her face.

I knew that he wasn't used to seeing his Mother being treated this way by a man; he had watched in his early years of life as the man he called Father beat his Mom down at every given opportunity and I knew that, that must have had some kind of effect on him.

"It's about your Mom doing what is best not only for you but for her too," I smiled at him as I brushed his blond hair from his face.

Cameron had shown me pictures of Steven in the off chance that he showed up looking for her and I had to admit that this kid was the spitting image of his Father; the same dirty blond hair, the same piercing green eyes and the same smile; I knew it must be difficult for Cam to look at her boy without seeing her ex but if Cam was anything it was fiercely loyal to her son.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted CT from asking more questions as I checked caller id to see my boyfriend Leland's name flashing waiting to be answered.

"I gotta take this," I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face.

I had met Leland a couple of years ago when I had been working near the bail bonds office that his Father owned in town and we had bumped in to each other when he had expressed a interest in getting a tattoo done; I had been an apprentice at the time so I had told him to come in to the shop when he had a spare moment to talk to Clive who owned the shop.

When he had shown up later that afternoon, we had ended up hanging out and getting to know one another and from that moment on it had been love.

"Hey baby," I answered as I stepped out of the dressing room where everyone was hanging out before Randy got off stage and he demanded to know where Cam and CT were.

"Hey beautiful, how you doing?" Leland asked me softly.

I loved to hear the sound of his voice; he had the ability to make me feel calm no matter what was going on. The love I felt for him was like nothing I had ever felt and being with him I knew that I was safe, I didn't have to worry about him cheating, I didn't have to worry about him looking for another woman because Leland Chapman was a one woman man.

"I'm doing great handsome! You?"  
"We're doing great! Getting all settled in," He sighed heavily.

About a month ago his Dad; Duane 'Dog' Chapman had informed his Family that he was moving them all out to Hawaii to start up a bail bonds business over there and it wasn't open to discussion, they were all going and that was it.

"You sound down what's up baby?" I asked leaning against the wall opposite the door where my friends were all having fun.

"Just missing you baby,"  
"Awe I miss you too, but I could always make a round trip to Hawaii on my way home?"

"Way home?" He asked confused.  
"Oh I am in London visiting Jeff and Matt and the guys and Cam on the WWE tour,"  
"Cam is on the tour?" He asked the sound of him lighting a cigarette filtered down the line leaving me desperate to have one and wishing I had picked my pack up on the way out of the room.

"Yeah I didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what?" He asked the sound of him inhaling deeply on his cigarette left me all but gasping for one.

"Cam took a job with Randy…"  
"Orton?"  
"Mmhmm," I sighed.

I didn't understand this stupid rivalry that he had going on with the Hardy boys; was he threatened by them? All I knew was that Cam was miserable because of his stupid petty condition.

"Damn I can't imagine that going down well,"  
"No it really isn't! Randy made her sign a contract saying that she wouldn't have anything to do with Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane or anyone who hangs out with them,"  
"Paranoid much?" He chuckled softly.  
"That's it exactly babe! The fucker is paranoid beyond belief!"  
"How is Jeff taking it? I mean I know how in to Cam he was…"  
"Damn I haven't told you that either; they got together…"

It had seemed like a lifetime since I had sat down and talked with him which meant that there were things that I hadn't even realized I hadn't told him yet. It wasn't that I was purposefully pushing him out, I had just truly forgotten.

"They're happy?" He chuckled softly.

"More than either of them have been in a long time,"  
"Then nothing that Randy does will come in between that you know?"

"You're right…"  
"I usually am!" He let out a low rumble of laughter that seemed to leave me missing him even more.

"Oh and modest too," I giggled softly.

For the next 10 minutes we talked quietly, telling each other how much we loved and missed each other, it was moments like this that made me miss him even more.

I missed feeling his arms around me, to feel the security of being held by him, to feel the love that we shared building, to feel his soft gentle kisses, to feel the way he made love to me with a passion that seemed to just strengthen with every time.

We had just started talking about when we could see each other again when I noticed Randy storming backstage from the front of the arena and he looked more mad than I had ever seen him look.

"Hang on 2 secs handsome," I said moving forward and pushing the dressing room door open.  
"Awe how was lover boy?" Shannon asked smiling up at me.

"Here talk to him for a few! Randy just came crashing backstage he looks mad; we need to get Cam and CT out of here," I said throwing my friend the phone.

I watched as Cameron kissed Jeff powerfully, which left him shivering slightly from the sensation as she got up from his arms and grabbed up her things.

"I will see you at the hotel in a few hours ok?" She smiled at him as she held her hand out for CT who got up and followed his Mom towards me where I looked back to the hallway to see that Randy was gone.

"You got it! Be safe," Jeff smiled as he winked at her.

Leading the way out of the dressing room, we took the back way to the canteen where we quickly purchased CT a drink and Cam a coffee before I headed back to the dressing room.

Telling my friend that I would see her later, and to be safe. I didn't trust Randy for as far as I could throw the sneaky fucker.

People said that he was an opportunist and they were right, if he had to be underhanded and sneaky to get what he wanted then he had absolutely no problem in doing what ever it took.

I worried for my friend working for him, the fact that he got her to sign the deal seemed to be over zealous even for him but Cam had signed the contract and was trying her hardest to ensure that she was keeping everyone happy and for once keeping herself happy.

Moving back to the dressing room where I had left Shannon talking to Leland, holding my hand out for my phone Shannon bid farewell to my man and handed my phone back over to me.

Moving back out in to the hallway in time to see Randy storming past me, glaring at me angrily as Leland asked if everything was ok.

Sighing I explained how bad an idea I thought Cam working for Randy was but as he reminded me, Cam was gonna do what Cam thought was best and for whatever reason she felt that this was the best idea.

All I could do was zip it and support her when she needed 'cos there was no question of if; it was just a question of when and I could do that, I could wait it out; she was my best friend and that is what best friends do.

**R/N Please review guys; it lets me know whether I should carry on with the story or not.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 3;**_

_**A WEEK LATER; LA;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had been lying here just watching her sleep; the way her eyes moved rapidly from the dream that she had been having, to the way she seemed less than calm.

Normally watching her sleep she had this peaceful aroma about her but ever since we had landed in LA yesterday she had been on edge, trying to keep as low a profile as possible, hiding even more behind Randy who seemed happy to oblige and be the hero for whatever reason that had her on edge and almost shy.

I wasn't used to seeing this side of her, she had always been so calm and collected, always holding herself with pride and dignity but for a reason that I had no idea of she was coiled tighter than a spring.

I had watched her in the hotel restaurant last night, watched the way she hung by Randy's side, refusing to be left alone; it had bugged the hell out of me to see Randy taking any given opportunity to hold on to her, to support her the way his beady little eyes traveled over her frame, the way he seemed intent on making sure that she did lean on him.

But when I had gotten to her room in the early hours of this morning, she had refused to talk about what was bugging her, telling me that it was nothing, that she just needed Randy to think that he had her where he wanted her and then wasting no time she had pulled me in to a kiss that ended with me slamming her against the wall and taking her as roughly as I ever had.

Looking down to the sheet that was wrapped around her body, I could see the scratch and bite marks on her chest seemingly glowing in the daylight that was creeping through the curtains; highlighting her body and nothing else in the room.

Her long dark hair fanned out on the pillow making it seem darker as it blended with the cream of the pillowcases that was molded around her head. I had truly never seen anyone as beautiful as she was; everything about her was everything that I could or would ever need.

I knew that people would say it was too soon, I knew that people would say that we had only been together a month but I didn't care, I was falling hard and there seemed to be nothing that I could do to change that fact. All I knew was that my heart was in her hands to do with it whatever she wanted.

Gently pulling the sheet away from her body, I let my eyes drink in the way that she breathed soft and heavy as her dreams kept her away from me; for the moment.

Having explained last night that Randy had interviews all day and her assistant was taking care of business so she could get caught up on his correspondence and have the day off and I fully intended on taking advantage of the fact that he wasn't going to be around.

Sliding my hand down the centre of her body; fanning my fingers out so I was sure to graze over her breasts lightly and I was instantly rewarded to the feel of her panting out of breath as she was torn away from her dreams.

"I swear a girl could feel spoiled waking up with you every morning," She whispered softly as her head turned and her eyes fluttered open; squinting in the sun light she closed them only to open them again a few moments later and repeating the process until she was watching me intently.

"Not any girl; just you," I growled as my hand moved around her belly button lightly and she was gasping from the sensation that coursed through her from the action. "Open your legs for me beautiful," I ordered in a firm tone that did little to calm the panting of her body.

Doing as I asked she spread her legs wide as I slid my hand down to her pussy; instantly feeling the heat radiating from inside her until all I could think about was being buried deep inside her, to feel her molding around my cock; to feel her gripping the entire length of my shaft inside her as I made love to her with an intensity that I had never had with anyone but her.

Keeping myself placed at her side, watching her face as my fingers dove deep in to her pussy until almost the entire length of my hand was buried deep inside her warm, already wet chamber. Driving my fingers deeper in to her, until I had reached her g spot; hooking my fingers around the soft pleasurable fold as she held my gaze in an intense filled stare that did little to ease my burning desire.

Tearing out of her powerful gaze where I could have quite happily drowned I let my eyes feast on the way her body was panting as my fingers nipped gently at her pleasure spot; straight away I was rewarded to her body panting harder than I had ever seen.

"Oh fuck stop teasing me!" She pleaded softly causing me to smile and increase the force in which I was nipping at her g spot, feeling her pussy becoming wetter and wetter as I ground hard against the one spot that could literally render her in to my puppet.

Moving myself so that I was positioned between her legs; sliding my tongue down over her neck as our eyes stayed firmly locked on one another, the silent agreement between us that things with us could become violent in a split second but we both trusted one another without question and that was what made what we shared more special than anything that I had ever had with anyone.

Circling around her belly button for a few moments, watching the way her belly bar glistened in the light, the diamond sparkling with the same hypnotic power that her eyes held. Sliding my tongue down over the large tiger tattoo that she had inked on to her lower abdomen.

There was absolutely nothing about this woman that I wasn't falling for. With a personality as unique as my own she never failed to amaze me. I had always been attracted to women who weren't of the normal, but I had never actually dated anyone quite like Ron before.

Finally reaching my mark, my tongue trailed up the long wet slit of her pussy causing her entire body to shiver desperately. I loved going down on her, I loved the taste of her; she tasted so sweet, I loved the power that she seemed to instill in me when I felt her entire body caving in to the things that my tongue did to her.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

My God he was trying to send me crazy with desire and want as his tongue continued to run up and down the entire length of my opening; refusing to give me what my entire body craved as he looked up in to my eyes.

The intensity in which he looked at me was like nothing I had ever felt and it did little to dampen the fire he had sparked inside me. Slowly he ran his hands up the sides of my body until he reached my breasts; flicking his fingers roughly over my nipples until I was ready to beg, plead...whatever it took to get what I wanted.

"Jeff please!" I pleaded with him desperately as he stopped his tongue from running over my pussy and smiled up at me devilishly, the hunger sparkling in his deep green eyes that seemed to burn a hole right through to my heart.

From the moment that we had landed in LA I felt on edge, I felt scared and was constantly looking over my shoulder. And as much as I didn't want too I had been clinging to Randy's side, trying to ensure that I was always with someone so that should Steven find out that I was back in town he wouldn't be able to find me.

Thankfully I didn't have to worry about CT or Amber as they had headed back to Cameron a few days ago before we had come in to LA, so at least I knew they were in Cameron; safe and hidden from view.

Pushing thoughts of my ex to the back of my mind, my eyes moved back in to Jeff's who was watching me concerned but the minute I looked back to him I smiled and he continued by bending his head back to my pussy and the soft smooth sensation of his tongue sliding in to my wetness seemed to melt away all the worries of being back in LA had sparked inside me.

Completely ignoring my clit his tongue dove deep in to me; rubbing over the soft sensitive area of my g spot as his fingers slid out of me to give his tongue the room that he needed.

I had never been comfortable with a man going down on me until I met Jeff. Steven had always told me that a woman didn't need to get off while having sex; that sex was for the man not the woman. For years I had believed that and then I had met Jeff and he had shown me things that I hadn't thought were possible.

Looking down in to his eyes that were blazing hungrily as he lapped his tongue over and over my g spot causing me to literally see stars flashing before my eyes.

Without so much as a thought on his part this man had restored my faith in men and what relationships could be about; although I knew that our relationship wasn't exactly what he had envisioned but it was what it was, what it had to be for the moment so we just had to make the best of a bad situation.

Seemingly satisfied that he had worked me up in to a frenzy so desperate that I was panting out of control as my breath seemed to be in serious danger of letting me down; he slid his tongue out of me to replace it with his fingers that dove straight back to the one mark that could literally render me in to his puppet.

"W-What are y-you doing?" I panted watching as his eyes moved to my pussy; watching his fingers sliding in and out of me the desire and hunger flashed wildly in their normal calmness.

"You'll see," He growled softly moving his fingers deep in to me and staying buried against my sensitive area; hooking around the spot and squeezing gently until shocks of pleasure sparked through my veins like a car being sparked to life. "Mmm; does that feel good baby?" He asked as my back began to arch slowly from the bed.

"Mm-mmhmm!" I purred as words seemed to fail me completely as pleasure reached a debilitating height inside me. Nothing could have prepared me for the intense pleasure that he caused deep inside my pussy and before I was aware of it his tongue was dragging feverishly over my swollen clit.

Dragging up and down, as still his fingers squeezed around my g spot, circling his tongue around my swollen clit as his fingers pulsated around my g spot, sliding his tongue from side to side on my clit as his fingers squeezed a little tighter around my g spot.

Slowly my clit began to tense tighter as he sucked the swollen bud deep in to his mouth until I was constricting in a violent wave of pleasure that had my clit exploding so frantically in his mouth that he was growling low and raw as he swallowed down every long stream of cum that pumped out of my clit.

The feel of his growl rocked through my body at an alarming rate and I was cumming harder and faster than I ever had before.

"Jeff…mmm…oh fuck yes…right there…" I panted as he tenderly nibbled on my exploding clit causing my release to turn more violent in the matter of seconds. "Yes…oh mmmm aaaahhhh fuck…Jjjjjeeeffffff!" I purred as my entire back arched clear off the mattress which in turn pushed my pussy further on to this tongue and hand as his fingers still worked me to an almost frantic state of sexual desire.

"Ggggrrrrrr!" He roared in to me rocking through me once again and keeping my release going past anything that I had ever felt. Wave upon wave of delightful pleasure coursed through me until my hips were moving towards his face, wanting nothing more than to drown in the amazing orgasm that he had ignited inside me.

Feeling it begin to pass he swiftly removed his tongue and fingers from inside me, slid up my body until his cock was slamming so deep inside me that instantly my release came back twice as violent as before.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I couldn't wait to plunge my cock so deep inside her that she was screaming my name, I needed to feel the amazing walls of her pussy clamping around my cock so tightly that the friction would build higher and higher.

Slamming my lips on to hers; her juices flowing between our entwined mouths as we slammed together long and hard. Sliding her legs up my body until they were wrapped tightly around my waist giving us the friction and sensitivity that I had been craving.

Watching her beautiful face as she got lost in the throws of passion; I never saw her more beautiful than when she was drowning in the pleasure; drowning in the things that we inflicted on one another and I was instantly reminded of how desperate it got between us as she scraped her long black nails down over my back; splitting open the wounds that she had inflicted on me the previous night.

The heat of blood seeping from the scratches mixed with the heat building between our bodies seemed to heighten my own pleasure until I was aware of her closing her eyes; getting lost in the delight that was building once again.

"Stay with me Ron!" I growled taking my weight on one arm as my now free hand nipped roughly at her erect nipples and she was bucking more wildly against me; turning this session violent and I was lost in the way that she always seemed to make me feel.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff…mmmm aaaahhhh oh fuck baby don't stop!" She pleaded as I continued to force myself in to her time and time again only to drag out slow and steady, giving it to her the way she liked, slamming back in long and hard.

"You feel so good Ron!" I panted getting lost in her amazing brown eyes as I slowly slid my dick out of her and whirled her around on to her stomach.

"Mmmm," She panted as I lifted her hips and quickly hurled my cock in to her pussy with a force that had her moaning in appreciation. As if sensing my need for release she took her own weight on one elbow and slowly reached her free hand to my balls and lightly traced circles around the hardening sack.

"Oh good God…RRROOOOONNNNNN!" I roared out as I could feel my release traveling up my shaft so quickly that I was seeing stars flashing in front of my eyes.

Shaking my head free of the bright sparks of light flashing in front of my face, I let my eyes move down to her back; watching her muscles moving as she hurled back against my thrusts, the flexing of her defined muscles moving like a panther when it is stalking pray, the Linkin Park Soldier tattoo that she had on her right shoulder blade seemed to move with every movement her body made, the Celtic design tattoo on her lower back glistening due to the sweat that was beading her body in a thick blanket, her head thrown back in reckless abandon as my hand slid around her front, slipping in to her pussy and tugging on her swollen sensitive clit.

It was all it took as she exploded for the third time around my shaft as her own fingers circled my sack, causing ripple upon ripple of pleasure coursing through my body until I was exploding so deeply inside her that I was hurling so violently against her that she was gripping the sheets and twirling them around her hands.

"OH FUCK YES…JEFF YES, YES. YES. YYYYYYEEEEESSSS!" She screamed out as my release came crashing out of me like a dam being bust open. Tightening the hand on her hip around her flesh my nails were barely existent but they still managed to dig in to her flesh. "Harder Jeff, I want it harder!" She pleaded with me.

"Oh fucking God…yes, mmm, oooohhhhh Gggggrrrrrr!" I growled as I pounded so hard in to her that I knew she was going to be left bruised and finding it difficult to walk but she had asked for me to be harder.  
"Mmmm yes, yes that's better…mmmm oooohhhhh yes," She moaned out.

As her release began to subside my own reacted in accordance until we were collapsing down on the bed, panting, sweating and pushing the covers from our bodies.

"Sweet Jesus Jeff that was amazing," She panted turning her head to look at me and smiling that most amazing smile that could literally render me to my knees.

"It really was," I agreed nodding my head in agreement with my words. I always thought that when we came together it was amazing but something about that time had been more than anything I had ever felt even with her.

"What have you got planned for today handsome?" She asked turning on to her side to look at me.

"Well I have to leave around midday for a signing at Virgin…" I said looking at the clock to see that it was almost 11am which meant that I didn't have much time left to stay. "What about you?"

The look on her beautiful features changed to worry and uncertainty as she turned her head away from me and looked to the ceiling as her breath slowly began to come back to her.

"I just have some Family stuff to take care of," She said.

Family stuff, was she originally from LA?

It wasn't like I knew that much about her as she refused to talk about the past saying that it was the past and what did it matter? It remained in the past and she wanted to live for the moment and the future.

I didn't push; I knew that she would talk to me when she was ready and not before that just wasn't her way. I respected that infact I respected everything about this woman; who she was, what she did, the Mother that she was and the things that she did.

I knew that I was going to fall so deeply in love with this woman that there would be no coming back from her and for the first time ever I felt completely comfortable with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 4;**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff had left an hour ago and all I had been able to think about since then was calling my brother. I knew that I wanted to see him but could I really risk it?

Steven was relentless and working in the police force afforded him to be able to find almost anyone that he wanted; which was why I had changed my name and our son's name every time I moved.

Thankfully so far it seemed to have worked because there was no way that he knew where I was, what I was doing or even my name anymore. Every night I prayed to God thanking him for small mercies but being back here in LA it seemed like I was somehow tempting fate.

God had given me an out; he had literally let me sink in to the night and here I was back in the devils layer so to speak. From the minute the plane had landed in LA I had somehow retreated to the woman I had been before I left; timid, shy, withdrawn, scared, lost and on edge.

I knew why Randy had made the stipulations on the contract; when he had looked in to me, trying to find out about me before employing me he hadn't been able to find anything; because from all intents and purposes the woman I had become had died 20 years ago.

Being married to a cop I had learned a few things along the way on how to cover my tracks but I hadn't been that good, Randy had managed to trace me all the way back to here; finding out about my past he had promised me to look after me if I adhered to his requests.

And because I was so scared of Steven finding me and our son I had given in and signed the contract. I had needed the job, there really was nothing else that I wanted to do, I loved working at the WWE and working for Randy afforded me the chance to build my money and possibly get my own place, plus it meant that I could hang out with my friends when the opportunity arose.

Pulling up the last number I had for my brother, I stared at the number for a few moments, hoping that somehow it was still his number but what if it wasn't?

What if it was and Steven had the number tapped?

Knowing that my number was unlisted, I decided to take the chance and dialed the number hoping against hope that I wasn't pushing fate too far.

"Hello?" A deep male voice that I instantly recognized as my brother's answered on the fourth ring.

"Seth?"

"Yes who is this?"  
"It's me!" I said softly hoping that he would somehow recognize my voice without me having to say the words.

"Look if this is some fan; I don't know how you got this number but…"  
"No Seth it's me Shayne," I said quietly.

"I-Is this some kind of j-joke?" He asked me.

"No!"  
"Shayne it's r-really y-you?" He stammered softly.

"One and the same," I replied getting up from the sofa in my suite and moving to the large patio doors that led out on to the balcony that over looked LA.

"Where have you…? Why are you…? Where are you?" He stammered as I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Are you in LA?"

"Yeah I am!" I sighed heavily as people on the streets below went about their daily business with no worries of living in this town, with no stress of having to watch their every move.

"Where? I need to see you Shay," He said softly.

I had missed my Family when I had left, I had missed the small scattering of friends that Steven had allowed me to have.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked.

"I'm just chilling out hon why?"  
"I want to see you Seth but I am a little worried about how to do this…"  
"What do you mean?"

For years I had suffered in silence about the things that Steven did to me, I never told anyone, I had tried to call the police on him one night but because of who he was and the job that he did, he had walked away and threatened me that if I were to ever try and talk to the police again he would kill me and I had no doubt in my head that he would make good on his promise.

"I don't want anyone to know that I am in town, I can't let anyone know that I am here! So if you want to come to the London West Hollywood hotel and ask for Cameron Reid ok?"

"I don't understand why am I asking for…?"  
"Seth just trust me ok? Go to the front desk and ask if you can talk to me on the phone; Cameron Reid ok?" I pressed firmly.

"Sure! I don't understand but yeah ok; I will be there in about half an hour,"  
"Ok see you soon," I said hanging up, I placed my phone on the table that lay out on the balcony hoping that I hadn't just made the biggest mistake of my life.

Sitting down on the lounger I watched the sky line as planes came and went transporting people here or taking them away.

I hadn't even realized that I had been sat here for so long until the phone rang, moving in to the room I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said taking a deep breath.

"Miss Reid?" The male voice asked.

"Yes,"  
"We have a Mr. Binzer here and he would like to talk to you,"

"Ok," I said feeling my heart beating madly in my chest as I thought about seeing my brother again after all the years of being away.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, I took another deep breath as I waited for him to come on the phone.

"Shay?"

"Hey you," I said finding that I was smiling. "You weren't followed were you?"  
"Followed what do you mean?"  
"Seth please just make sure that you weren't followed ok?"

The line turned silent as I assumed he was doing as I asked and I waited while he did it, not wanting to rush him because this was important. It was literally a matter of life and death.

"No it doesn't look like I was followed!" He said in to the phone after a few moments.

"Ok I am in room 454 come on up," I said feeling a little more calm once he told me that he hadn't been followed.

"Ok I will be with you in a few then,"  
"See you soon! I can't wait,"  
"Me either,"

Placing the phone back on the cradle, I moved to the mirror to check that I looked all right. I definitely looked different to the time he had last seen me; long gone with the long blond curly hair replaced with the shoulder blade length straight dark colored hair. Long gone was the fat that I had, had when I was with Steven replaced with a more slender frame and tattoos that had helped me express myself.

Knocking on the door interrupted my train of thought; snapping me back to the present, I moved to the door and opened it to see my big brother stood in the hall looking as nervous as I felt.

"Shayne?" He asked shocked as I smiled at him.

"Hey big brother," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him in to the room, checking the hall to make sure that he hadn't been followed and once happy that he was alone, I closed the door and locked it.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked standing in the hallway that led to the main area of the suite. "Why are you staying here? How can you afford…?"

"Seth slow down a second dude," I giggled softly just taking a few moments to look at him.

I had missed him more than I ever thought I would or could miss anyone except my son. We had always been tight when we were growing up and not having him in my life all these years had left a gaping hole in my heart.

"Is Dylan with you?" He asked looking around the room.

"No he's at home," I said nodding my head as we moved to the sofa and sat down.

The cool breeze swept in through the open patio doors and seemed to cool the air around us.

"Home? Where is home?" He asked watching me closely. "I…I think you…Steven has been a mess since you left…"  
"The hell he was!" I all but growled out of me angrily as I realized that Steven had been playing the victim; the husband who didn't know what had happened to his wife and son.

"What does that mean?" My brother asked me watching as I reached for my smokes and handed him one before lighting my own.

Looking at him I knew that I had to tell him everything, there was no way that getting in touch with him wasn't going to bring up this questions and what had made me leave LA all those years ago.

So taking a deep breath I began to talk…

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Seth's POV;**_

I had listened to her telling me about the abuse she suffered at the hands of Steven; the one man who I had thought loved my sister more than life itself.

That fucker had lied to me, he had lied to our whole family and he had done it with such a cool and calm exterior that we had bought it all and had kept him as a part of the family.

"So what…? You've just been moving around…? Not settling anywhere?" I asked watching as she chain smoked her way through the pack of cigarettes that were lying on the table.

"Yeah something like that! I just actually settled down about a year ago…"  
"Can I ask where?" I asked reaching for her hand.

The whole time she had talked about what had happened she didn't cry once, holding her composure she was obviously not the girl who had left here years ago.

"Of course you can; I live with my best friend in Cameron,"  
"Carolina?" I asked watching her closely as she nodded her head. "And Dylan?"

"Dylan is now Corey-Taylor Reid," She informed me smiling.

"So you're a Corey fan huh?" I chuckled.

This was definitely not the girl who had left; she had always been a strict pop fan when she left it was obvious that her life had changed dramatically from the way she looked, to the way she talked and to her music tastes.

"Mmhmm! Huge Corey fan," She giggled softly.

"I think you'd like him and he would like you,"  
"You know him?" She asked her eyes darting up to mine.

"Yeah we toured with Slipknot for a while,"

"Listen to you," She nudged my ribs softly but it was obvious that she had power in her tiny frame.

I sat and watched her for a few moments, I couldn't believe that she was really here in front of me, she was alive, she was safe and it was obvious that she was doing good for herself.

"So what brings you back to LA? And how can you afford to stay in this fancy hotel?" I asked looking around the room for sign of a man being with her; but nothing came to sight.

"I am actually working…"

"Doing?"

"I work for Randy Orton," She sighed something in her tone told me that she wasn't overly happy with it but I didn't press.

"The wrestler?"

"Yep!"

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Just a little over a month now," She informed as the sound of a knock on her door filtered through the suite.

Instantly she looked panicked, she was worried that somehow I had been followed I could see it in her eyes.

Getting up she moved to the suite with me following behind her and watching as she checked through the spy hole and instantly her posture relaxed as she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hey reject!" She smiled as Shannon Moore came in to view.

"Hey beautiful! I was at a bit of a loose end and was wondering if you…?" He started and then his eyes fell on me; instantly he was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Shannon this is my brother Seth," She said. "Seth this is a good friend of mine Shannon,"

"Hey," Shannon said reaching his hand out to me.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked shaking his hand in a firm action as he came in to the room and Cameron closed the door behind him locking it back up.

"I'm good man! I have to say that we were beginning to think that Cam was an orphan," He smiled wrapping his arm around my sister.

Her eyes met mine and I instantly knew that she hadn't told her new friends that she had fled LA and her abusive boyfriend.

"Nope! Big brother and Parent's," I smiled nodding my head to her to let her know that her secret was safe with me.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Shannon smiled as he kissed her head softly.

Was there something going on with them?

Were they a couple?

"Well since you are catching up with your brother, I will go find some other trouble that I can get in to," Shannon smiled at her.

"Ok reject! I will catch you later," She smiled.

"You seeing Jeff later?" He asked as she walked him back to the door.

"Probably at some point! He is off doing that signing right now and then I have to catch up with Randy in a couple hours so it won't be until long after that,"

"Ok gotchya! Be good, have fun!" He leaned in and kissed her cheek as he stepped out in the hallway once Cameron had checked both directions.

"You too dude," She smiled then closed the door behind her and walked back towards me.

"Ok what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" She asked me moving back to the sofa and sitting down.

"Who is Jeff? Why aren't you seeing him until much later and what is going on with you and Shannon?" I asked feeling more confused than ever as I sat back down next to her.

Taking a deep breath she explained everything to me; from the contract that Randy had her sign, to the relationship she was in with Jeff Hardy and how it had to be kept secret because of the contract that Randy had bribed her with and how Shannon was a very good friend to her.

"Jesus Christ Cam…talk about getting yourself in to a jam," I said as she moved in to my embrace; laying her head on my shoulder as I gave her all the comfort that she needed.

"Tell me about it," She sighed and I could see that, that was why she hadn't been overly happy when she had mentioned that she was working for Randy Orton.

Who the hell does this guy think he is?

Literally dangling a job in front of her face and giving her terms and conditions on the job; that wasn't what being a manager was about. That fucker should be taught a lesson about treating people the right way.

If I thought I would have chance against him then I would be the one to tell him what he could do with his God damn job but I knew that I wouldn't stand any type of chance so for now all I could really do was support my sister in whatever she wished to do.

"So tell me what has been going on with you?" She asked looking up at me and smiling.

Where to start Cam!? I thought to myself. So much had happened since she had been gone and I didn't know how much I should share or where to even start.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to talk about all that had happened since she had left…


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 5;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Looking at the clock on the nightstand next to Randy's bed it was almost half past midnight and he had finally just fallen asleep leaving me with the rest of the night free.

Ever since he had gotten back from his interviews he had been in a foul mood and I had very little to no patience to deal with it. But I had sat here and tried hard to listen when all I could think about was what my brother had told me this afternoon.

The minute he had gotten in to the music industry he had sunk in to the drug scene and finally got caught with drugs in his car, he had been sentenced to 6 months in jail and when he had come out he had slipped straight back in to the drug scene because of being in the business.

Our Mom & Dad had disowned him; he hadn't spoken to them in months, he was just freshly out of rehab and he had confessed that he couldn't get back in to the music business because he didn't think that he was strong enough to kick the habit a third time.

I believed him when he said that he wanted to start over somewhere that no one knew him, no one knew of his past and he could just get a regular job and be the 9 to 5 guy that didn't have the problems that he had right now.

Instantly I had been plagued with an idea but I needed to run it by Amber first, I couldn't just offer him a room in her home without running it by her. I was pretty certain that she wouldn't mind but it wasn't my home, I didn't own the house and I felt it only polite to ask.

Letting myself out of Randy's room, locking the door up and sliding the keys under the door as he had told me to do, I moved towards my room quickly incase he woke up and told me to come back.

Closing and locking my door knowing that Jeff had his own key to get in should he decide to come by tonight again. I moved to the sofa and sat down, lighting a cigarette before I dialed my friend's number.

"Hey hon," Amber answered almost instantly. "Is everything ok?"

Obviously she knew how apprehensive I had been about coming back to LA; she had seen the nerves that had threatened to consume me entirely.

"Mmhmm! Everything is fine! How's CT?" I asked thinking of my boy and feeling my heart fill with all the love that I felt for him.

I seemed to know no bounds when it came to what I would do for my son. I had heard people say that the parental bond was instant and when I was 13 and found out that I was pregnant to Steven, I hadn't believed it, I thought it was a crock of shit but the minute the nurses had laid him in my arms I had felt the largest rush of love that seemed to just keep growing and growing.

"He's good hon; you know CT he is always got something on the go…"

"Is he around?" I asked as the sound of a key in the lock had me turning to see Jeff moving in to the room, locking the door behind him.

"He's actually off out with some friends but he wanted me to tell you that he made the soccer team,"

"He did?" I asked smiling at Jeff feeling my pride in my boy grow to new heights.

"Mmhmm and he said to tell Jeff that he expects him to be there at his first game," She giggled.

"Ok I will be sure to pass that on! I uhm…I-I…"

"What is it hon? Has Randy done something to you?" She asked instantly concerned.

"No! No! Nothing like that. The thing is I…uhm, I called my brother today…"

"That's great hon," She said the sound of her lighting a cigarette filtered down the connection as I reached for the ashtray that was lying on the table.

"Amber he needs somewhere to stay out of LA…I was wondering if maybe…?"

"You should know better than feeling you have to ask me hon! My home is your home you know that right?"

"I wasn't sure if…it seems like my whole Family is taking over your home though…"

"I will hear none of that you got me?" She said firmly.

"You're really sure it's ok?" I asked falling in to Jeff's arms as he sat next to me and pulled me towards him.

I had wanted nothing more than to be right here all day, to feel the safety I felt when I was with him, to feel the connection that we felt to one another; to feel his support that needed no words.

"I am not even dignifying that with an answer," She giggled.

"Ok I get the picture! I am off to phone him now then to let him know! Thanks honey; this means more than you could ever know,"

"From the happiness in your voice I have an idea," She replied softly. "Go call him and I will see you all tomorrow night ok?"

"You will, luv ya hon,"

"Right back atchya!" She replied.

Hanging up, I closed my phone for a few moments wanting to gather my thoughts before I called my brother.

"You ok beautiful?" Jeff asked taking the opportunity to talk before I called my brother.

"I'm better than ok Jeff! I haven't felt this happy in a long time,"

"Your brother?" He smiled wiping the hair from my eyes and tenderly tucked it behind my ear.

"Mmhmm," I couldn't seem to wipe the grin from my face. All I had ever wanted was him back in my life, to feel the bond that we had always shared as brother and sister.

Seeing Seth today it had just hit home to me how much I needed my brother. My Parent's had never really gotten over the fact that I had, had a baby when I was 14; they had wanted Steven and I to get married to do the whole thing the Catholic way but I hadn't wanted to get married, I hadn't wanted to be trapped by marriage at such a young age.

And now looking back on it I was glad that I hadn't; if I had been married to Steven it would have been that little bit harder to get away. I would have had to worry about marriage if I ever met another man and I had met someone.

Someone who I saw myself having a future with and if I had been married to Steven then that would have just complicated things; I would have had to explain the whole thing to Jeff and I was so glad that I didn't have to do that.

If I were to be completely honest; marriage had never appealed to me and that hadn't changed. I didn't see the point of having a piece of paper to tell me that I loved and was committed to someone.

"Just give me a few and I will be all yours," I smiled at Jeff.

"Mmm all mine huh?" He smiled back.

Nodding my head he let out a low growl that seemed to rock through my body to the point where I was struggling to find Seth's number in my phone.

I had never pretended to understand the power that Jeff had over me but it was there and there was really no point in trying to fight it because it was just too strong.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I was quite content in just watching her as she laughed and chatted with her brother over the phone; the sound of her laugh had always had the power to leave me feeling calm and content in who I was and now was no different.

Letting my mind cast back to the first time I had seen her;

'"_Come on brother," Matt complained as I finished up the dishes in my sink._

"_Damn it cous what's the rush?" I asked._

"_Shannon said that there has been a new hottie hanging out at the tattoo shop and I want to go and see if she is all that Shannon said she was,"_

"_Is it always about dick with you?" I chuckled softly drying off the last plate and placing it in the cupboard._

"_I haven't been with a girl since Amy and that was 6 months ago so yes it is all about dick with me right now! So come on shake it,"_

_An hour later he had parked his corvette in the parking lot outside Gas Chamber Ink which was the tattoo shop that our childhood friend Shannon Moore owned. It was a recent venture but it was going very well and our friend seemed to be making a healthy profit from the shop._

"_Be cool!" Matt said glancing at me._

"_Me be cool?" I laughed loudly as he locked up his car. "I ain't the one in the market for some pussy,"_

"_I think you should be brother! It has been far too long between women for you…"_

My relationship with Bethany had ended some months ago and I hadn't been even tempted to look at another woman. Bethany had burned me pretty bad so for the time being all I wanted was a quiet life and to have that I didn't need a woman.

"_Blah! Blah!" I said as we moved to the door that led in to the tattoo shop._

_The minute we walked in, my eyes landed on her sitting in a booth with Amber; the newest member to Shannon's store, lying out on the tattoo chair, her jeans pulled down over her lower abdomen Amber was tattooing her and they were chatting and laughing with one another._

"_Hey guys," Shannon smiled as he walked over to us where we stood by the appointment desk._

"_Is she here?" Matt asked hugging our friend as my eyes couldn't seem to pull away from her._

_Long dark hair with purple and red panels that shone brightly under the studio lights that our friend had, had fitted. Beautiful large brown eyes that held a hint of something that I couldn't put my finger on. Full red lips that seemed to be begging for attention as they curled up in to the most amazing smile that I had ever seen._

"_Damn she's hot!" Matt said causing me to tear my eyes away and look around the shop for the girl that Shannon had told him about but there was no other women in here, which meant one thing._

_Looking at my brother as he watched the hottie in the chair getting tattooed by our friend Amber. Great Matt was interested in her I could see it the way that he was watching her closely his eyes blazing with a hunger that I hadn't seen in the longest time._

"_I told you dude," Shannon smiled as he looked back to her as she flinched slightly from the pain of the tattoo. "Tough as nails too,"_

"Meaning?" I asked as Matt moved over to the booth intent on introducing himself obviously.

"_Dude she hasn't complained once while getting that tattoo; hasn't even asked for a break; and Amber has been at it for about 2 hours already," He informed me watching as Matt sat down next to the hottie and offered his hand, which she declined but smiled and engaged him in conversation._

"_Impressive!" I replied watching her closely as she slipped in to conversation with my brother. Quickly the sound of her laugh raked through every fibre of my being; leaving me calm and content; almost like everything was right with the world._

"_She is stunning ain't she?" Shannon commented looking to me but I couldn't bring my eyes away from her._

_  
"Yeah! I tell you right now Shannon; I am going to make her my girl!" I said flat out not caring what anyone thought._

"_Wow!"_

"What?" I asked literally dragging my eyes away from her to look at my friend as he chuckled next to me.

"_I just haven't heard you talking like this for the longest time!"_

"_I know! I haven't been…I haven't felt the need to get involved with anyone until this moment; she is really beautiful!" I said fighting everything inside me to not look back at her._

"_I hate to tell you this dude but I get the feeling that she ain't really in the market for a man…"_

"I got time!" I said determined that I would find a way in to her heart because looking back to her to see her eyes moving to mine and the flash of light that sparked from one look told me that we could have something special; something worth having.

"_Well you had best get over there before your brother beats you to the post," Shannon chuckled as the door opened and a couple of giggling girls came inside._

_Moving away instantly leaving Shannon to deal with it, I moved over to the booth and stepped up the steps that led inside it. Looking down at the tattoo to see the beautiful tiger lying in a bed of grass being tattooed on to her flesh by my friend._

"_Amber!" I smiled as she looked up at me and stopping working for a moment or 2; leaning down I kissed her head softly._

_Amber had been hanging out with us on and off since high school but only recently had she started hanging out with us full time and I liked the woman she had become, she was funny, she was smart, she was creative and she was up for pretty much anything._

_Truth be told in world with out this beauty I think I could have fallen hard for her but all of a sudden this beautiful woman was thrust in front of me and I couldn't seem to see anything but her natural beauty._

"_Hey Skittles! This is my new housemate Cameron! Cameron this is Jeff, he is Matt's brother," Amber smiled introducing us._

"_It's nice to meet you Jeff," She said extending her hand to me and the minute my hand made contact with hers I felt a jolt of chemistry sparking wildly between us and that had been it, I was completely smitten._

"Jeff? Jeff? Jeff?" Ron's voice broke through the mist of the past and tore me back to the present with a bump.

"Sorry beautiful," I smiled as she giggled and moved in to my arms where she seemed to fit perfectly. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah Seth is meeting us at the airport tomorrow," She said her voice calm and she seemed more happy than I had ever seen her look.

"You're happy about this I can see,"

"I really, really am! It has been a long time since I have had him in my life and I just can't believe that we are both in the right place…"

"Can I ask what happened?" I asked softly running my hand up and down the bare flesh of her arm.

"It's not important! It's in the past where it belongs; no point in dwelling on things we can't change," Giving her normal response told me to back off and I did.

I planned on spending a lot of time with this girl; maybe even the rest of my life so we had plenty of time to share old stories with one another.

I wanted to do this right; I didn't want to mess up the best thing that had ever happened to me so I dropped the subject and smiled at her warmly.

"What do you want to do tonight beautiful?" I asked still running my hand up and down her arm gently as she melted in to my embrace.

"You know I am really tired and I don't think we have had a night where we just talk, just hold each other you know?" She asked lifting her head from my shoulder and looking up at me with the most amazing dark brown eyes that still held the same power over me as they had when I had first saw them a year ago.

"Anything you want beautiful!" I smiled placing my lips to her forehead softly.

"Well I am gonna go take a quick shower; wash away the memory of Randy and then we can go to bed yeah?" She asked removing herself from my arms and standing up to her full height.

"You do that every night have you noticed?"

"Do what?" She asked holding my gaze.

"Wash the memory of him away,"

"I can't say as I noticed," She replied shrugging and moving towards the ensuite leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I had learned the hard way not to ask if anything had happened with her to make her want to scrub the memory of him away so now I didn't even bother to ask anymore.

**R/N - Please R I hope those who are reading are enjoying thus far.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 6;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING NIGHT; CAMERON;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff and Matt had been sniping at each other the whole flight back to Cameron; leaving me laughing harder than I had thought possible.

That mixed with the fact that I had a couple weeks off; Randy had informed me that he wouldn't need me for a grand total of 16 days. And the fact that I was now out of LA and from what I was aware of undetected which was an added bonus.

Seth wrapped his arm around me as Jeff and Matt bickered about who was getting off the plane first.

"I like him Cam," Seth whispered in my ear as he placed a kiss to my head softly.

"You do?"

"Mmhmm! It is more than obvious that he is in to you, and seeing the way he is with you…not many people get that in a lifetime,"

"Thanks Seth,"

"You're really in to him huh?" He asked catching me watching my man and his brother exchanging jabs with each other.

"Yeah I really am! He's the first man that I have really allowed in to my life properly since…well you know," I sighed thinking about my troubled past.

After I had left Steven, I had moved around so much that there hadn't really been the possibility of thinking about letting a man in to my life. Steven had pulled me so far down that I couldn't possibly understand what a man would see in me and it took a long time to get out of that mind set.

Even now; I sometimes questioned what Jeff saw in me, what he could possibly like about me and being in LA had just seemed to bring those questions straight back to the forefront of my mind until I had been almost distant with him.

"I know but from what I can see; Jeff ain't nothing like Steven…"

"No he's really not!" I was safe with Jeff, I never felt like I was in any danger when I was with him and that was something that had taken a long time to get used too.

Even when we were just friends I never felt like I was in danger with him, I felt calm and at peace in his presence, which seemed to just affirm my thoughts on being with him, on letting him in to not only my life but my son's life too.

"I have to ask why you haven't told him?" Seth chuckled as Jeff grabbed Matt in a head lock and began dragging him behind him to get off the plane.

"It's just…there is no need to bring up something that doesn't need brought up! I am away from Steven; he hasn't found me and I am kind of hoping that he never will," I said looking up at my big brother hoping that he would understand why I felt I had to do this, this way.

"But what if…?"

"If that what if becomes a problem then I will tell him but it is in the past for now and that is where I would kinda like to keep it! Please Seth tell me that you are ok to do that?"

"What ever you want to do Shay…Cam sorry! That is going to take a while to get used too you know?" He smiled holding me close to him as we followed behind Jeff and Matt.

Shannon and Shane were following behind us a bit further back.

"I know and I am sorry that you are being put in this position but please for me; try to remember?" Looking up at him as we continued to walk off the plane.

"You know I will hon," Kissing my head softly as we moved through the door that led out in to the main area of the airport.

"MOM!" CT came running at me causing me to let go of my brother and be encased in my son's arms.

Even at 10 he was growing at a steady rate, which only seemed to remind me of Steven. I had known Steven most of my life and he had always been tall and built like a brick shit house.

"Hey baby," Kissing his face, I held him to me tightly refusing to let him go, just grateful that he was safe and hadn't been in the same place as I had just been.

"I missed you," He laughed softly relenting to the fact that I was bombarding him with affection in a public place.

"I missed you too baby!" I smiled looking at him and swearing that he had grown a few inches in the short time we had been apart.

"Jeff!" He exclaimed as my man came over to where I was stood with my boy.

"Hey kiddo," Jeff smiled as CT moved in to his embrace and hugged him tightly.

I was glad that my son and Jeff got along. From the minute that CT had met Jeff he had bonded with him and it had just reminded me how much my son was missing a male influence in his life. For 2 years before I met Jeff it had just been me and CT; moving from town to town, never settling in one place for long as I made sure that I didn't leave any kind of trail that could lead to us.

"CT you remember your uncle Seth right?" I asked letting myself be encased in Jeff's strong embrace where I felt all the tension slipping out of my body.

CT shook his head no as he looked to Seth stood at my side watching my son.

Introducing them, I watched as they slipped in to conversation leaving Jeff and I alone as Amber stood with Matt, Shannon and Shane talking amongst themselves.

"You seem to be more calm," Jeff said refusing to let me go as Seth and CT seemed to get reacquainted.

"I am just glad to be home and away from the ever watchful eyes of Randy," I sighed letting my head fall against Jeff's chest; taking the comfort that he gave without question.

"I really wish that you would have just taken the job that Matt and I offered you baby," He said softly running his hand up and down my arm.

Before I had gotten the interview with Randy for the managerial position, Jeff and Matt had offered me a job to manage them both but I hadn't wanted to mix business with my private life and that would have been exactly what I would have been doing considering the amount of time we all hung out.

We were always together, either at the house I shared with Amber or at Matt or Jeff's place, or at Shannon or Shane's places. It would have just become far too complicated if I had accepted their offer to manage them both.

And now that Jeff and I were together it wouldn't be the best idea I had ever had, so for now I was happy to be working in a place where I could see them almost every day but didn't have to worry about managing their careers.

_**Seth's POV;**_

Listening to my nephew talking about the soccer team that he had just been accepted on, I was proud of the man that he was becoming.

Considering everything that my sister had been through, she was doing an awesome job of bringing him up alone but then it was obvious that she wasn't alone; she had Jeff who had obviously built a strong connection to CT.

I hadn't been lying when I said that it was going to be tough to remember not to call her Shayne or to call CT; Dylan but I knew that she didn't want her new friends to know about her past and I had to respect her decision on that fact.

"So who looks after you when your Mom is working kid?" I asked as he led me to the chairs and sat down.

"Aunt Amber," He smiled pointing over to where Matt, Shannon and Shane were stood talking to the woman that my nephew informed me was his babysitter.

The minute my eyes found her I was blown away by her natural beauty, long chestnut colored hair that seemed to be never ending as it disappeared down her back and out of view.

Beautiful almost hypnotic hazel eyes and full red lips that I couldn't seem to look away from; watching them move as she talked with her friends and laughed causing her face to break out in to the most amazingly gorgeous smile that I had ever seen.

"Her boyfriend Leland used to look after me too but he moved,"

"Moved?" I asked unable to look away from her.

"Yeah his Dad moved him and his Family to Hawaii and Leland had to go too…"

Where did that leave her?

Was she single?

Were they still dating?

I watched as her slender frame began to move towards where my sister was stood talking quietly with Jeff.

Both looked up at her and smiled as my sister pulled her in to a hug as they chatted quietly between themselves.

"Seth?" Cameron's voice tore through the thoughts that I was having about this woman.

"Yeah?"

"Come meet my best friend Amber," She smiled as she remained firmly planted in Jeff's arms who didn't seem to mind keeping her close as he kissed her head and became caught in conversation with his brother and friends who had all moved over to join the group.

"Hey," She smiled extending her hand to me.

"Hi how are you?" I asked shaking her hand firmly.

"I'm great thanks. How are you?" She asked smiling the brightest smile that I had ever seen but it was her eyes that held the power to render me to my knees in submission.

"I'm great thank you! I am just glad to have my little sister back in my life," I said smiling at Cam as she smiled back and CT moved so that he was in front of her.

Watching her wrap her free arm around his chest loosely she seemed to be in the right place finally. After hearing all that Steven had put her through; how she had called the police only to be let down by the people who should have protected her to the night that she had upped and left; sinking in to the night never to be seen or heard from again.

Until she had called me the previous day; I had been more than shocked to hear from her because I had long ago dealt with the fact that she was gone; possibly dead and I would never see her again.

"I can imagine," Amber smiled placing her hand on my arm lightly and I swore I could feel a strong current of chemistry sparking through my veins and it seemed to go straight to my head leaving me looking like the joker because I couldn't wipe the grin from my face.

"I wanted to say thanks for letting me stay," I offered hoping to get to know her better over the course of my stay.

"Not a problem! Cam and I have become really close and I wouldn't have it any other way, so please just make yourself at home ok?"

"Thank you," I replied happily.

"Guys I hate to break this up but I think it would be a good idea to get home; people are starting to recognize us," Matt announced looking around the airport I could see what he was talking about.

People were looking at the group of wrestlers and me, Cam, Amber and CT.

"Yeah good idea," Cam agreed looking around nervously.

It was obvious to see that she was nervous about Randy finding out that she was hanging out with Jeff and his friends and from what I had seen of her thus far she wasn't the type of woman who easily rolled over and played nice for anyone.

Randy Orton had her right where he wanted her and for all intents and purposes no one seemed to know what he actually wanted with my little sister.

Finding myself walking along with Amber behind everyone else, she smiled happily at me as we made our way towards the baggage claim area where we could pick up our bags.

"Seth I just wanted to say that if you ever want anyone to talk to about Cam, I will be here…"

"What do you mean? Talk too?" I asked cautiously watching her as her eyes moved to where Jeff and Cam were hugging each other as they waited for their bags to come round on the carousel.

"I know everything!"

"Everything?"

"Steven, the beatings, the…leaving in the middle of the night," She explained.

"She told you?"

"Yeah she did and if you want someone to talk to about it then I will be here! Like I said before; anyone in Cam's life; is automatically without question, whether they like it or not, in my life too,"

"Thanks I appreciate that," I nodded thinking that I may just take her up on her offer because as much as I wanted to ask Cam about things I didn't want to push her.

She had made it perfectly clear that the subject was off limits for the time being.

"You're welcome,"

"So how long have you known her?"

"A little over a year now," She said giggling as Jeff lifted Cam up in to his embrace and kissed her passionately.

Seeing Shannon making sick faces behind Jeff's back, Cam flipped him the bird before turning her attention solely on Jeff who took all that she had to give.

CT was planted on the back of Matt's back; piggy back style. I felt my heart sinking slightly; I should be the one who he was that close too, I should be the one playing Uncle to him not another guy.

Instantly I scolded myself for thinking it because Cam had made the best of a horrible situation, she had fought hard to have this life and it was good to see that she was settled, that she was obviously loved and cared for and that those same people looked out for my nephew.

"She's something else," Amber said looking back to me and smiling.

"Yeah she always was! I mean I knew that when she was with Steven it hadn't been easy for her but I always just assumed that it was because she had, had CT so young you know?"

"But you know better now huh?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah and if I could get my hands on that fucker I would do time for his ass…"

"She's wouldn't want that Seth,"

"I know! I just hate the fact that he has been acting the concerned boyfriend; pretending to be going out of his mind with worry about where his woman and son are you know?"

"You still see him?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah why?"

"Cam kind of hoped that he would be out of her Families life; I think she kind of hoped that if he were that would mean that he had given up on her you know?"

"Far from it; but don't tell her that,"

"I won't!" She smiled. "I really don't think it is something that she needs to know,"

"I agree! As long as she just keeps doing things the way she has been there is no way that he will be able to find her," I said hoping against hope that I was right.

Steven was like a dog with a bone and he had searched everywhere that he could think of to get to my sister, tried expanding his searches to other cities but Cam had done a good job of covering her tracks and every lead had ended in a dead end.

Looking to Amber, I found myself sinking in her beauty as she smiled at Jeff and Cam who seemed to be completely oblivious to anything or anyone around them. I already liked this girl, there was something natural and genuine about her that made it easy to be drawn to her and it wasn't just about her beauty.

Careful Shifty; I told myself silently. I can't let myself fall, but something told me that I was going to be completely consumed by this girl and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

**R/N - Thanks to those who had commented on this fic. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S - _Could someone tell me how to retrieve my private messages; I am totally new to this and am struggling to figure it out! Sorry._**

**Thanks again and please remember if you are enjoying this review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 7;**_

_**A FEW DAYS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Leland was flying in tomorrow for a couple of days with Amber; I knew that since being apart it had been hard for them both. Their love had always been what you could call passionate and unadulterated. It was hard to imagine what they felt because I couldn't even begin to imagine how much I would miss Jeff if we had to be apart; and we had only been together a little over a month.

Shifty had asked if he could take CT to the fair, and once CT had said that he wanted to go, I had no problems in letting them have some time alone together. Amber had asked if it would be ok if she went with them and they had both said a very firm yes.

I was pretty sure that Shifty had a thing for my friend but I hadn't known my brother for a very long time so I couldn't be completely sure if I was guessing right.

So while they were at the fair I took the opportunity to go hang out with Jeff at Matt's house. For the past 45 minutes they had been sat in the living room talking about this segment that they were doing for the Hardy Show; their online reality show.

Zombie the guy filming in place of Andrew Wright the normal camera/producer/director of the show, had all but said he was going to take a nap while they decided on what to call the segment, which seemed to fuel them and they had finally come up with Win The Shot, Call The Spot.

I sat in the living room watching from a distance where I didn't and couldn't get caught on camera, I listened to Matt explaining the rules of the game that they had just come up with and watched as he poured some of the Orange flavor Smirnoff vodka in to the shot glasses that they had laid out on the counter.

Asking our friend Donna to be the judge on who won each shot, she smiled and agreed.

"Matt!" She called as Matt clearly slammed his shot glass down before Jeff.

"All right; I want you to down 3 shots of vodka one after the other," He told Jeff who nodded his head and took the spot that had been called.

After 3 more shots the game was back on; both had already had pretty much a fare shot in them before the camera had started rolling so watching as simultaneously they won a round each until Matt had been spotted to eat a entire bottle of mustard.

Anyone who knew Matt; knew that he strongly disliked mustard; he wouldn't have it with anything. Listening as he confessed that he was freaking out and catching Jeff's eye as he smiled and winked at me, I let out a little giggle.

Matt had retaliated by getting Jeff to eat a whole bottle of ketchup, which he did without too much of a problem; living with a girlfriend who had to have ketchup with everything that she ate had proved to be a blessing.

"Jeff…by far!" Donna announced after the next round of shots had been done.

"By far!" Jeff smiled at Matt.

"All right I lost fare and square." Matt admitted turning his eyes met mine and he smiled. Smiling back I looked to Jeff as he pulled his red jumper over his head.

"I have been fortunate in my life that I got a good head of hair but unfortunately I got a hairy assed back as well; so I want you to shave my back," He turned his back to Matt. "And I mean straight razor no clippers,"

Matt silently agreed and I could see from the look on his face that he wasn't looking forward to this as they headed towards his bedroom next to the stairs.

I followed behind as Matt slowly began to apply the shaving cream to my man's back. There really was no contest between these 2; Jeff was the one who did it for me, from the moment that I had met him I had been attracted to him, attracted to his individuality and his creative flow but I had fought my feelings hard until a month ago when we had been working out and watching his naked upper torso glistening in the light I hadn't been able to fight it anymore.

"Shave it son!" Jeff chided his brother who was complaining about how embarrassing this was. "Shave it harder boy,"

Zombie was laughing as was Donna who stood at my side watching the 2 brothers exchanging comical banter with one another.

"Why do you have to keep calling me boy?"

"I'm sorry that was disrespectful; shave it son!" Jeff said.

Finally it was done and they were ready to head back to the kitchen and the game.

I took my seat back on the sofa and watched them from my hidden spot.

"God I have to win this one; there is no telling what you will make me do next," Matt said as he poured up the shots in to the glasses.

"I'm gonna make you shave my ass!" Jeff announced as everyone in the room started laughing.

"Oh God I really gotta win this one then," Clinking their shot glasses together they both downed the vodka quickly.

"Matt!" Donna said.

"My fucking arm locked up!" Jeff complained as he finally placed his glass on the counter.

"Matt wins by default," Matt smiled tilting his head and looking at his brother. "You had a good idea there brother about shaving the ass but I have a better idea," He started pulling his jacket open a little bit. "I have a bit of tanner on but my ass is white, so I want you to tan my ass!"

Jeff looked to the camera his eye browse raised in an almost can you believe this shit look, then he looked over to where I was still watching them both and laughing at them.

"I want you to tan my ass…NOW! Son!" Matt said getting in his face and getting his own back on little brother in the process.

Moving to the table where he had placed his spray tanner and handing it Jeff explaining what he had to do.

"Oh my God are you serious?" Jeff asked shocked.

"Dead serious," Matt announced so once again we were on our way to the bathroom, where Matt dropped his jeans; pulled his boxers up so that his ass was visible.

I watched as Jeff sprayed an F on to one ass cheek and U on the other and stepped back and told his brother it looked good.

Zombie was struggling to keep the camera straight as he laughed loudly at the scene unfolding before him, Donna and I were holding on to one another trying to catch our breaths as this game got completely out of control.

Finally it was done after Matt showed us how his ass talked, causing us all to laugh a little harder. Stood in the kitchen they both poured another round of shots and stood facing each other.

"Jeff!" Donna called it.

"Ok you made me drink a bottle of mustard, you made me shave your back…" Matt started watching his brother.

"I got a game," Jeff announced smiling in to the camera before looking back to his brother and explaining the rules of the game. Once Matt understood; Jeff started. "Matt I'll never tell our Dad about the time you were curious about blow jobs and you let our German Shepherd suck your dick!"

"I-I never did that!" Matt said as his entire body seemed to sway from side to side. "Awe I get it; well Jeff I'll never tell about the time you fucked your pet iguana,"

"I'll never tell about the time we were up at the horse ramps and you had these gay tendencies and you went out there and jacked the horse off!" Jeff said causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh yeah well I'll never tell…"

"And you liked it too!" Jeff announced laughing as he made horse noises; causing everyone to bust out laughing uncontrollably.

"It's my turn…I'll never tell about the time that Dad found you in the pumpkin patch and you had cut a hole in to the pumpkin and you were fucking it!" Matt said slowly picking up momentum as the verbal duel continued.

"Oh you want to go there…? I'll go there…I'll never tell about the time we were in Mexico you were 26 fucking years old and still couldn't get any, you drilled a hole in the wall and stuck a steak behind and you hit it!" Jeff announced making actions to go with his words; his hips moving in a fluid motion that did little to calm the fire inside me as I watched him.

"Oh yeah well I'll never tell about the time when you kissed your first girlfriend and came in your little pants," Matt retaliated.

"Awe man…" Jeff laughed as he leaned over the counter. "Ok well I'll never tell about the time when we used to hang out with our friend Marty and you kissed him and came in your pants,"

The sound of my phone ringing tore through the game that was being played out and looking at the phone I saw that it was Randy.

Damn it I thought that I was getting time off; I thought I would have peace for 16 days but no such luck. Getting up from the sofa, I moved out of the house to the front door and closed it behind me, leaving them to their game before I answered.

"Hello?"

"What the hell took you so long to answer the damn phone Cameron?" Randy barked at me.

What?

Did he need to know my every move now?

"I was in the toilet," I lied trying to keep my temper in check as I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"I need you to come back to LA at the end of the week,"

"What?" I asked feeling instantly that something wasn't right here. "Why? You said that I had…"

"Who is the fucking boss here Cameron? Just get your ass back to LA by the end of the fucking week…" He growled at me.

Something wasn't right about this; there was something going on; I could feel it. My hair on the back of my neck was stood to attention, I was shaking and I could feel the sickness rising in me.

"Are you fucking listening to me?" He growled.

"Yes! I will be there," I said through gritted teeth as the thought of having to go back to LA seemed ready to consume me; instantly all the fun that we had been having inside seemed to leave my body and all I could feel was fear.

"Good! Your flight in will be at 8am,"

"Ok! Is that all?" I asked wanting nothing more than to get off the phone with him.

"What are you doing? You seem to be in an awful big rush to get off the phone?"

"I'm spending some time with my son…"

"Put him on; I want to say hi!"

"We're at the fair; he's on a ride," I said thinking quickly before I got myself in to trouble.

"Fine! Just remember to be here at the end of the week," He growled and hung up leaving me feeling more scared and worried about what he had planned.

Randy Orton didn't give you time off to just snatch is away again without having a motive; what was his game?

Taking a few moments before I walked back in to the house in time to see Matt saying that it was time to get back to the drinking table.

Jeff was stood in the living room with his head in his hands as he looked up and moved to the camera.

"Fucking sick!" He let out a growl in the form of a whisper and moved to the kitchen.

What had I missed?

Sitting down on the sofa, I watched as Matt muttered almost incoherently in to the camera as Jeff poured another 2 shots.

"Oh shit go right ahead boss!" Matt said chuckling.

Watching as they finished their shots and Jeff slammed his down on to the counter first.

"I want you to slip in to your birthday suit and do a streak around the hizzle," Jeff said.

Matt complained, saying that it was 20 outside and he didn't want to do it. Telling everyone that his thing would shrink using his hands to demonstrate the size.

"Dude if your thing is that big I'll fucking suck it!" Jeff announced as his body began to sway in accordance to the amount that he had drunk.

By the time they came back in to the house I had forgotten about the fate that awaited me in LA all I wanted was to enjoy the time I had here, especially when it was now sufficiently shorter than what I had been led to believe.

The last shots were poured and they both downed it and slammed their glasses down on the counter at exactly the same time.

"Oooohhhh tie!" Donna called it.

Both of them looked at one another and at the same time said; "I say you get naked in the hot tub!"

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Seeing the way that Ron was holding herself back had me instantly worried about her. Having gotten dried and redressed, I had walked in to the kitchen to hear her talking with Donna.

But there was no spark in her voice, no passion that she always had, no sign of life that had been what had attracted me to her in the first place.

"Yeah the end of the week," She told our friend Donna.

"What is happening at the end of the week?" I asked sitting on to the arm of the sofa next to her and wrapping my arm around her shoulder; gently pulling her close to my side.

"Randy called…"

"What did he want? You have 16 days off, why is he calling you?" My anger was instant; I had seen the way he looked at her; his cold dead eyes eyeing her in ways that didn't just make her uncomfortable but made me almost on edge.

"I have to go back to LA at the end of the week," She announced resting her head against my stomach.

I couldn't seem to stop hic-cupping; I had drunk so much that I knew it was down to that than anything else.

"What…? Why?" Instantly my back was up something about this didn't ring right.

Randy wasn't the type of guy who made decisions on impulse; he thought things through meticulously; thinking through everything from every possible angle. It was what made him the cunning and stealthy legend killer as he had been dubbed.

"I don't know he didn't say," She sighed and it was then that I realized that she was shaking.

"Hey…" I said moving so that I was kneeling in front of her, watching her as I gently cupped her head in my hand. "I will be right there; there is nothing that he can do that I won't be able to stop ok?"

Donna slowly got up; laying her hand on Cameron's shoulder supportively she moved away and left us alone.

"Trust me Ron; I am not going to let him do anything to you ok?"

"I know you won't," She smiled softly. "But I just have this…feeling in the pit of my stomach," Resting her head in my hand, and placing her hand over the top of mine.

"Don't you worry about that ok? Nothing is going to happen to you," I whispered leaning in and brushing my lips over hers softly.

I would die to protect this girl, lay my life down in a second if it meant that she would be safe. Even in my drunken state I knew that the things that I would do for her were limitless.

In the short month that we had been together I felt more for her than I had ever felt for anyone and if those feelings meant that I had to make a true enemy of Randy Orton then so be it because I wasn't about to let any harm come to her at the hands of him.

**R/N - Please read and review for me. Thanks to those who have added the story to their faves and alerts; it is greatly appreciated it.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden; **THANK YOU to those who have commented and added this to their alerts. It is greatly appreciated. With that said here is the next update.**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 8;**_

_**Seth's POV;**_

Standing at the side of the area where they had the dodgem's where CT was happily bashing his car in to anyone and everyone. Amber was stood to my side eating her stick of cotton candy and laughing at CT.

"You know I really shouldn't come to the fair," She giggled as another finger full of candy went in to her mouth.

"Oh really? Why not?"

"I can't get enough of this cotton candy and it is so not good for my figure," She smiled.

Stepping back and looking at her body; the way her snuggly fit jeans clung to her frame accenting her long legs, the way her fitted t-shirt framed her curvious body; there was no way that this woman was fat.

"There's nothing wrong with your figure," I said.

Instantly I could have slapped myself; what was I thinking?

From the minute we had gotten to the house that she had opened up to me and my sister and my nephew; it was more than obvious that she was in love with her boyfriend.

Having found out that they were still very much an item; trying to make their relationship work long distance, she made no secret of the fact that she loved him more now than she ever had.

I just had to find a way to deal with that, I had to find a way to push what I felt aside and just be her friend; because she had made it painfully obvious that, that was all we would ever be.

"Well thanks Shifty! I hope that Leland thinks so when he gets in tomorrow,"

Without her knowing it she had just delivered a low blow. Hearing the love in her voice, the affection she felt shining in her gorgeous hypnotic eyes all left me feeling like I had just taken a knife to the heart.

It had been a long time since I had felt an interest towards a woman; and now that I was feeling something it would figure that she was already attached; already devastatingly devoted to another man. It was just my rotten luck.

"So are you gonna let me do some work on you?" She asked looking back to CT who was having so much fun that he seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"Excuse me?"

"Tattoos? Do you think that I could do some work on you?"

"That depends; you any good?"

"You've seen Cam's tattoo's right?"

"Some of them why?"

"I did most of her work; she refuses to go to anyone other than me or Kerry!"

"Kerry?" I asked smiling.

Over the past few days I had hung out with Cam; but come night time, she would be busy with CT helping him with home work, or hanging out with him and Jeff so that left me a lot of time to talk with Amber who I had to admit had the same beautiful personality as her exterior.

"Yeah bbbbiiiigggggg dude who works at the shop with me," She smiled. "Looks a hell of a lot like one of the guys from Slayer,"

"He any good?"

"One of the best,"

"Then maybe I should get him to work on me," I grinned at her.

"HEY!" She punched my arm as she giggled. "For that remark I don't think I want to work on you now,"

"Ok how about if I take it back?" I said rubbing my arm where she had punched me.

"Mmm maybe…"

"Ok what about if I do this," Dropping to my knees clasping my hands and looking up at her. "Please work on me? Please?"

"Oh my God get up!" She laughed as her face turned crimson in color.

"If you say you will work on me," I said refusing to move until she gave me the answer I wanted.

"Ok! Ok! I will work on you; just get up!" She said reaching for my arms and pulling me upwards. The minute her hands made contact with my flesh I was left spinning from the chemistry that sparked between us; couldn't she feel it?

If she did feel it; she was managing to keep a better lid on it than I could. Every time we touched it was like thousands of sparks igniting in my veins; leaving me feeling light headed and out of control.

"So when do you want to do it?" I asked as she turned back to check on CT who was still going strong in his dodgem.

"Excuse me?"

"Tattooing me; when do you want to do it?" I chuckled as her face once again turned crimson.

"Well it will have to wait until after Leland has visited…"

"You're going to be incapacitated for a couple of days huh?" I don't know what the hell was wrong with me!

Was I really intent on torturing myself?

"Like you wouldn't believe," She smiled happily.

It was more than obvious that she wasn't embarrassed about how she felt about her man. It was a quality that seemed to just draw me to her even more than I already was and that scared me more than I thought it was possible.

_**Amber's POV;**_

My thoughts quickly turned to Leland; was he as excited as I was to see him again?

Was it going to be awkward between us?

Would we still have that same spark that we had always had?

Shaking my head rid of the doubts and questions because deep down I knew that everything was going to be fine; Leland was the love of my life. Nothing could come between that.

Turning back to look at Shifty; I couldn't believe what a nice guy he was. Always willing to listen and chat when ever I needed it. I hadn't for one minute thought that I would get along this well with Cam's brother but I actually enjoyed his company and that was why I had asked to tag along tonight.

I loved hanging out with Jeff and the guys but sometimes a little bit of something different did me the world of good. I needed to feel part of the real world not the little cocoon that they had created.

But ultimately I knew that we would probably end up at Matt's house after being here at the fair and that was fine with me, I didn't mind being there in the slightest I just liked to do other things too.

"So how long are you staying for?" I asked Shifty as we moved towards the side of the dodgem area to wait for CT to be finished with what he was clearly enjoying.

"Why? You trying to get rid of me already?" He chuckled sitting down on the steps that led up on to the rink like area.

"No! God no please don't think that I am trying to…"

"I was just fucking with you honey," He continued to chuckle at my sudden embarrassment.

"Evil!" I playfully punched his arm as I sat down opposite him and leant against the wooded slats that surrounded the area where CT was giggling heartily as he slammed his dodgem in to anyone who got in his way.

"I try my best," He smiled as he rubbed his arm and went back to looking at his nephew; the love he felt for the kid shining in his eyes madly.

"So come on how long?"

"I'm not really sure to be completely honest! I mean I know that I don't want to go back to LA; well at least for the foreseeable future…"

"It was that bad?" I asked.

On one of our talks he had explained his drug habit and how he had sunk lower than he thought possible and he never wanted to go back to that place.

"Yeah! I mean you see movies and how they depict drug addiction; you think it doesn't look pretty but actually living it, actually breathing it…it is so much worse! I can't go back to that and I am afraid if I am in LA I am just going to slip again,"

"Well just so you know; my home is your home for how ever long you need it ok?"

"Thanks Amber; that means more than I could ever express,"

"Not a problem," I smiled softly as we both turned back to CT and watched him as he laughed and got lost in having fun.

How simple life was when you were that age! But then CT had never really had it simple; his life had been about moving from town to town, different names and identities with every mile that he and his Mom covered.

That couldn't have been easy on Cam but I can't imagine how hard it must have been on CT.

Not staying anywhere long enough to make friends.

Not living in one town long enough to place roots.

Not staying somewhere that you could get used too.

'Cos just as you were getting used to being somewhere you were upped and gone.

It was obvious that CT had wanted for nothing along the way though as Cameron had been Mother and Father to the boy, giving him everything that she could, being all to him in the world.

For 3 years they had literally been all that the other could rely on but now that we were in her life, we were trying to make her see that she didn't have to do it alone no more and slowly she was getting used to the idea of having friends again, of having a boyfriend again and I knew that she was slowly beginning to think that she really could have all that she had shied away from since leaving LA.

"How long have you been tattooing for then?" Shifty asked his voice breaking through my thoughts.

"Pretty much since before I left school! I was working as an apprentice by the time I was 15,"

"Wow!"

"You sound impressed!" I giggled softly.

"I really am! I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to do when I was 15," He informed me as he handed me a cigarette then lit his own.

"I always loved art and the whole tattooing culture had always interested me you know?" I replied taking the cigarette and lighting up as I placed my now empty cotton candy stick in to the bin next to where I was sitting.

"So how did working for Shannon come about?"

"Well I always knew Shannon cos I have known Jeff and Matt pretty much my whole life, so we had hung out on and off over the years and then about a year ago he came to me and asked if I wanted a job,"

"Were you working at the time?" He asked and he seemed to be genuinely interested in my life; it was almost like he wanted to know everything about me.

And I found that I didn't mind telling him anything that he wanted to know. It was the first time that I had welcomed a new male friend in to my life since I had gotten together with Leland.

"Yeah I was still working with the guy who trained me…but Shannon's offer was just too good to pass up and Willie was ok with me leaving, which was good for me you know?"

"You're loyal?" He asked smiling as he watched me closely.

"Yeah I really am!" I admitted feeling the heat flushing my face deeply.

It was true, I had felt so bad about leaving the man who had trained me, who had given me my break but he had been the one who had literally pushed me out the door telling me that I couldn't stay with him forever; that I needed to make it on my own and from hearing Shannon's vision for his shop he knew that I had a great chance to do that with him.

_**Matt's POV;**_

Sitting at the counter in my kitchen, pouring back mug after mug of coffee trying to sober up after the long drinking game that Jeff and I had just partaken in. I could slowly feel myself coming round.

I had heard Cam and Jeff talking in the living room about Randy wanting Cam back in LA at the end of the week, it was a good thing that me and Jeff were heading back for RAW anyway because Randy didn't do nothing without thought.

I couldn't help wondering if he had somehow found out about Cam and Jeff. My brother and his girl weren't exactly known for subtlety; their passion for one another wouldn't allow it.

There had been countless times that they had nearly been caught but somehow I or Shannon or Shane had managed to step in and stop it from happening.

Looking at them as they stared in to each other's eyes; lost in the things that they felt for one another it was more than obvious that they were made for one another.

I was happy for Jeff considering all that he had been through with Bethany, I was just happy that he had found a good woman and the fact that her son loved him too just seemed to make it seem more right than anything else.

I liked CT he was an awesome kid, very funny, very easy to like and he loved his Mother fiercely; he was protective of her in a way that I hadn't seen on many 10 year olds but he was and Jeff had told me that the boy had talked to him when he found out about him and Cam.

Chuckling to myself as I remembered what Jeff had told me and the look on his face, I knew that he had admired the kid's spunk and his determination to look after his Mom.

Jeff had promised that he would look after his Mom and never hurt her and I knew that Jeff would never have said that had he not meant it. Hell it had taken him a long year to get to the point where he had her in his life in every way; like he had wanted from the first moment that he had seen her.

My mind turned back to Randy and tried to figure what he wanted with Cam; why did he want her back in LA so quickly and why was he being so adamant about it?

"Hey Mattitude," Cam's voice broke through my thoughts; dragging me back to the present.

"Hey honey," I smiled at her as Jeff stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her; holding her close to him.

"You wouldn't mind if we crashed here tonight would ya?" Jeff asked resting his chin on top of her head.

"Not at all kids!" I smiled flicking her chin gently.

"Thanks you're the best," She smiled happily.

"Oh keep saying things like that and you can both move in,"

"Sssshhhhh!" Jeff whispered to Cam and she giggled softly but it was obvious that she was beat and feeling more than a little weary about what was waiting for her in LA.

"Why don't you take her to bed," I said looking at Jeff.

"Mmm good idea," Gently turning her in his arms; he hoisted her over his shoulder fireman style and headed for the stairs that would take him to the second floor.

"Night Mattitude!" Cam called back as she laughed.

"Night beautiful,"

When I had first met her, I had been blown away by her beauty, I had wanted to get to know her, but I had seen the chemistry spark between her and my brother and I had pushed my feelings aside and buried them.

But now and again, I was left wondering what if!?

Would I be the one getting to comfort her right now?

Would I be the one sharing her life the way that Jeff was?

Pushing those thoughts away before I started to feel anything for her I moved to the doors checking they were locked and headed to my own bed with my thoughts on Randy and what he was playing at!

One thing was for sure; there was no way that I would let anything happen to her. I wouldn't let her down, I would be right there backing Jeff up if and when the time came.

**R/N - Please read and review. I really appreciate it.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 9;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The thumping in my head wasn't what woke me from my slumber. The feel of Ron's tongue running down the centre of my body was what tore me in to the land of the living.

"Hey that's my trick," I groaned as her teeth tugged on my belly bar.

"You want me to stop?" She purred as my eyes opened and found her instantly with ease.

Beautiful dark brown eyes gazing up at me with a hint of hunger in her eyes, her hair sliding between my legs causing the flesh to break out in goose bumps at the thought of what she was about to do.

"Don't you fucking dare," I growled.

Smiling at me she slowly went back to tugging on my belly bar and running her hands over the dips of my upper torso her eyes staying firmly fixed on mine.

Nipping at my nipples roughly she knew exactly what to do to work me up in to a heightened state of desire that could only be squashed by fucking her harder than I had ever been with anyone.

Pushing all thoughts of screwing her so hard that she was literally bound to the bed, I tried to focus on the amazing feel of her fingers running down over my hips towards my legs.

"I didn't think so," She smiled as she released my bar from her mouth and ran her tongue down over the sliver of hair that started at my belly button and traveled all the way down to my cock.

"Evil woman!" I groaned desperately needing release, needing to hammer her so hard and fast that it would be over within minutes.

Again I pushed thoughts of powering my way in to her to the back of my head as her hands traveled back up the inside of my leg until she was lightly circling over my sack.

"You love it!" She said flicking her tongue over the tip of my throbbing cock causing it to pulsate even more frantically for attention.

Smiling at me as her hand wrapped around the base of my shaft and slowly as if to drive me crazy began to pump her hand half way up my dick only to suck the top half in to her mouth while her hand continued to pump up and down.

Wave upon wave of desperation started to kick in as I watched her eyes as she continued to pump the bottom end of my shaft while sucking the top half in to her mouth; her talented tongue tasting me, lubricating my cock as the foreskin peeled back over the bell end.

"Oh fuck yes I do!" I panted running my hands to her hair; feeling the soft smooth texture sliding through my fingers as she worked me higher and higher. "Do something for me?

"Mmm?" She purred over my cock softly causing a ripple effect to race through me.

"Turn your body around?"

"I don't know what you mean?" She asked releasing me from her mouth and stopping her hand from pumping up and down me and slowly all sense of release escaped my body from the lack of attention.

Sitting up; I reached for her and positioned her until her pussy was in my face my cock was back in her face.

"Mmmm now I understand," She purred placing her hand back to the base of my cock; as my hands roamed up her legs until I was grazing firmly over her pussy; my eyes watching her as she turned wet.

Slipping the top half of my cock in to her mouth again she resumed what she had been doing to me moments previously.

Slipping my fingers in to her pussy; I moved my head towards her and licked from the front round and was instantly rewarded to her shivering from a pleasure that rocked through her body; out her mouth and over my cock.

Sliding my fingers out of her only to slide back in to her a little deeper as her tongue worked over every inch of the top half of my cock.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

The feel of his fingers diving deep inside me was almost too much to bear, my body was shaking, my heart was thundering against my chest, my palms were sweating to the point where I couldn't pump up and down his shaft properly.

I had to release his cock from my hand and slide him all the way down my throat as his tongue began to inch in to me slowly. The soft smooth sensation of his tongue fucking me was almost more than I could stand.

Trying to push the thoughts of the pleasure that was coursing through my veins I watched the way his cock was sliding in and out of my mouth.

The feel of his tongue driving deep inside me was all that I could focus on; this man was far too good at doing this that I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing.

Going to move away from him but he pulled my hips back against him his tongue hitting my g spot and flicking over the soft smooth fold until I was powerless to do anything but try to remain focused on what I was doing.

Drawing his cock all the way down my throat, I let my tongue work over his hard shaft as my fingers moved to his sack and traced light circles over the hardening flesh, which instantly seemed to have him in the same position as I was in.

Still his tongue stayed buried deep inside me but he stopped moving as if he were literally frozen from the pleasure that I was inflicting on him.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

My God I was about ready to burst violently as the feel of her tongue working over my shaft that was buried almost all the way down her throat, and the feel of her talented fingers tracing light circles over my hardening sack.

Fighting with everything that was inside me to focus on her and making her feel the pleasure that she was igniting in me. Growling in to her pussy desperately left every soft fold quivering against my flickering tongue.

Moving my tongue to her clit as I felt my release traveling up my shaft at a rate that was surely unhealthy and as I began to drag my tongue over her clit I was exploding deep in her throat; stream after stream was flowing out of me as my hips rocked against her face.

Unable to do anything but let the feeling flow freely through my veins; my tongue stayed planted against her clit as I rode the wave that she had started inside me.

Wave upon wave of release raked through my veins as I fought hard to stay conscious as the delightful orgasmic flush threatened to drag me away from reality.

"Ggggrrrrr!" I growled in to her desperately which seemed to cause a ripple effect as she continued to suck me dry.

My eyes rolled back in to my head as my release began to slow until it was none existent and all that was left was a satisfied tint that left me feeling more calm than I had ever felt.

Quickly grabbing her hips; keeping my tongue planted in her warm, wet pussy as I flipped her until she was lying on her back.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Feeling my entire body sinking in to the bed as the feel of his tongue beginning to move inside me again fueled me to just let go and enjoy the way he always made me feel when he went down on me.

Grinding his tongue deep in to my pussy until he was hitting my g spot; instantly causing my breath to race away from me like he always managed to do whenever he set his mind to doing these things to me.

Moving to my clit he rubbed his tongue up and down then moving back to my g spot; I knew Jeff and I knew that he would happily spend hours going down on me if I would let him but truth be told I couldn't handle the pleasure that he rocked through me.

Moving his tongue in frequent motions between my g spot and my clit; had me working up a sweat as my entire body felt like it was ready to explode with pleasure.

"Jeff!" I panted desperately needing release but he was refusing to give me what I needed.

"Mmm?" He growled in to me; rocking through every vein and fold of flesh that was inside my pussy.

"Please?" I begged weakly as I knew that there was no energy in my body to fight the things that he was doing to me.

All I could do was succumb to the pleasure that had started to build inside me, relent to the intensity that was building inside me.

"Mmmm?" He growled in to me again sensing that it was sparking jolts of electrical tingles racing through me.

"Let me…I need to…please just let me cum?" I begged again just as weakly as before.

As if he were sensing my need, he moved his tongue to my clit and dragged slowly back and forth turning the bud more and more sensitive with every gentle stroke.

Once he were satisfied with how worked up he had made me he slowly began to suck my swollen bud in to his mouth. Twirling his tongue around as he sucked it hard in to his mouth.

As if my body had been waiting for it; I exploded violently in his mouth as my cum streamed in to his mouth desperately leaving my body heaving and my eyes rolling back in to my head.

"Jjjjjeeeeffffff mmmmm aaaahhhhhh ooooooohhhhh fuck yes, yes…yyyyeeeeesssssssss!" I moaned out quietly remembering where we were and didn't have much privacy.

The feel of his growl rocked through me to the point where my entire body was shivering and quivering as my back arched off the bed completely as electrifying wave upon wave flowed through my veins desperately.

My heart thundering in my chest so madly that I was sure that it was going to burst from pleasure. Slowly it began to pass and I was collapsing down on to the bed as gentle, waves of tingles continued to rock through my pussy and up through my body intensely.

"Mmmmm," I moaned out as satisfaction coursed through my body leaving behind a warm tingle of relief as his tongue slid out of me making sure to flick over every fold of me until he was turning his body and lying his head down at the foot of the bed next to me. "You are…happy with…yourself I can see!" I panted as he smiled widely at me.

"Mmhmm; there is nothing like that particular breakfast snack, first thing in the morning," He grinned at me.

"Mmmm I have to admit that you might be right,"

"Might be right?"

"All right you are definitely right," I giggled as he gently wrapped me up in to his arms and kissing my head softly.

"That's what I thought! And there is nothing like that to relieve a hangover,"

"Awe poor baby…you hung over?"

"Mmhmm," He nodded his head.

"You want me to make you some coffee?"

"That would be great…"

"Too bad! You have no one to blame but yourself…"

"You're mean!" He chuckled kissing my head again.

Rolling off the bed and out of his embrace, I looked down at his panting, sweating naked body lying on the bed as he looked up at me.

"Ok I will go make you some coffee; get dressed!" I smiled relenting to the big puppy dog eyes that he flashed in my direction.

"You're too good to me," He smiled watching me as I pulled on my cloths from the previous night and moved to the bedroom door.

"Yeah tell me about it," I laughed moving out in to the hall and closing the door behind me.

Moving through the almost silent house, Lucas came toddling over to me and looked up at me and whimpered softly; bending down I picked him up and ruffled his head softly.

Continuing on my way to the kitchen to find Matt looking rougher than Jeff as he sipped at his mug of coffee; looking up at me he smiled and bid me good morning in a barely audible mumble causing me to laugh and say good morning.

"Did you sleep ok honey?" Matt asked smiling as he seemed to be slowly coming round.

"Mmhmm! Like a baby actually! But what about you? How do you feel this morning?"

"It's still too early to say," He moved to the kettle and poured himself another mug of coffee.

"If you're feeling anything like Jeff was then you must be feeling rough…"

"Was feeling?" He asked turning and looking at me, which caused him to chuckle heartily. "Damn I need to get me a girl,"

"Awe poor Mattitude," I smiled grabbing myself 2 mugs and moving to the kettle as Matt moved out of the way.

"Damn and she makes him coffee too…you're one in a million honey,"

"Awe thanks," I laughed as Jeff wondered in to the kitchen; looking refreshed and happy.

"Morning!" He said to his brother.

"Morning dude! I don't need to ask how you're feeling this morning," Matt commented as he laughed while Jeff moved to me and kissed me before I poured the coffee in to the mugs.

"Nope you don't!" Jeff replied stepping away from me and grabbing the cigarettes that he had left lying on the counter.

"Bitch!" Matt said laughing as Lucas toddled over to the door where Jeff was opening it to step out on to the back decking to have a smoke.

"Asshole!" Jeff retaliated as I moved towards him and handing him his mug of coffee as he handed me a cigarette which I accepted readily.

"You guys are sickening you know that?" Matt asked watching from the kitchen as Jeff wrapped his arm around my neck; pulling me gently back against his frame.

"Thanks dude," I laughed as Lucas ran around the expanse of land around the house.

"I'm going to shower in the hope that it will wake me up," Matt announced from inside. "Don't leave until I get out yeah?"

"Sure brother," Jeff replied as the sound of him heading to his room filtered out to where we were stood taking in the view.

I loved living in Cameron but whenever I stayed at Matt's or Jeff's, I was always left feeling more calm and secluded than ever. The tranquility that surrounded the land was like nothing I had ever experienced.

"A penny for them?" Jeff whispered softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You seemed to be lost in thoughts there for a moment,"

"Just thinking about how much I love it here,"

"You do huh?" He asked softly as he inhaled on his cigarette.

"Mmhmm; it's just so peaceful…I could really get used to waking up here every morning…"

"Just here or my place too?"

"Of course your place too…in fact waking up with you every morning seems to be becoming more and more appealing,"

"Care to make it more permanent?" He asked turning me so that I was looking in to his steely green eyes.

"We can't,"

"Why not?" He asked watching me closely.

"'Cos we have only been dating for just over a month it is too soon,"

"Ok but tell me you're not completely closed off to the idea forever?"

Agreeing that I wasn't, I smiled resting my head against his chest and the feel of him kissing the back of my head seemed to instill me with a feeling that my life was going to get nothing but better with Jeff being a part of it.

**R/N - As always please read and review. Thank you to those who are reading and to those who are commenting; it _really _does help.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 10;**_

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

I had gotten up an hour ago; having stumbled in to the living room to find CT and Shifty playing on the 360, I had ruffled CT's hair as I made my way to the kitchen to make coffee.

I had hardly slept the whole night because all I could think about was Leland getting here in a few hours. I couldn't believe just how much I missed him. The feeling of emptiness that I had felt when he left just told me that I was even more in love with him, than I had even been aware of.

Making CT some cereal and squeezing some fresh orange juice, I had made him come to the dining room and eat, without a word of complaint; he had paused the game that he and his Uncle were playing and wondered through to the dining room and happily ate his breakfast.

Cam had called me when we got back from the fair and asked if I would be ok looking after her son all night; Jeff had, had too much to drink and she was too tired to drive back to our place.

But I knew my friend; there was something bothering her I had heard it in her voice as she told me that she and Jeff would be back in time for us to go to the airport to meet Leland. So there had been no point in pushing the issue; when she made it clear that she wasn't going to talk about whatever was bothering her.

"Excited much?" Shifty asked moving in to the kitchen as I washed up the dishes and set about placing a load of washing in to the washing machine.

"What makes you say that?" I smiled as I looked up in to his beautiful dark eyes.

Scolding myself slightly; I was with Leland; I shouldn't be looking at other men. But there really was no denying how gorgeous this man was; there was nothing wrong with looking just so long as I didn't touch.

"You're all but bouncing off the walls of the house," He chuckled as he picked up the basket of washing that I had taken out of the washing machine.

"Yeah I am excited…"

"But?" He asked placing the basket on the island in the centre of the kitchen and moved to the cupboard to get the pegs to hang out the still wet sheets.

"Excuse me?"

"You were going to say but right?" He asked watching me closely as he moved back to the basket as I closed the washing machine door and pressed the settings buttons.

"How do you know…?"

"I have gotten to know you pretty well over the past few days and I can see that something is bothering you so please if you want to talk I am here," He offered as we both moved to the back door and out in to the back yard.

"I guess I am just a little nervous," I admitted as we moved to the cloths line.

"About?"

"That things will have changed," I admitted honestly as I purposefully avoided looking at him.

Leaning down and picking up a sheet; I set about placing it over the cloths line and pegging it in to place.

"Any reason to believe that they would have?"

"Hawaii is such a far way away and…"

"Amber; Leland loves you right?" He asked busying himself with hanging up the sheets and pillow cases; avoiding looking at me he waited for me to answer.

"Yeah…"

"Then just have a little faith that things won't have changed; if he loves you half as much as you obviously love him then a few miles isn't going to have changed that,"

"I hope you're right,"

"Of course I am right," He smiled finally looking at me as he pegged the last sheet in to place and put the peg basket back in to the cloths basket.

"Oh and modest too," I giggled as we moved back in to the kitchen and closed the door behind us.

"I try my best," He smiled placing the things away and moving to the kettle and turning it on. "I think it would be a good idea for you to have some coffee and a smoke and try to calm down a little bit; you don't want to be worked up in a state when you see him do you?"

"No I really don't!" I admitted honestly as the sound of the front door opening reached through the house. Moving to the kitchen door that looked in to the living room where I could see CT still playing his game.

The living room door opened and Jeff and Cam tumbled in to the room, hands clasped together and they were laughing as they chatted with Matt who followed in behind them.

Cam leaned down and kissed CT's head as Matt threw himself down next to her son.

"All right; what we playing big man?" He asked picking up the controller that Shifty had been using before he came to help me with the chores.

Cam and Jeff smiled then moved out to the kitchen still holding hands, their connection shining brightly as they looked in to one another's eyes before walking in to the room where Shifty was making more coffee for them.

Watching them together it just made me miss Leland even more and I suddenly couldn't wait to see him, I wanted him here now; I needed him here now.

"Morning hon," Cam said letting go of Jeff's hand and moving to me where she hugged me tightly.

"Morning," I smiled at Jeff as he leaned in and kissed my cheek softly as Cam moved to her brother and hugged him just as tightly.

"Thanks for looking after CT for me," Cam said looking between me and Shifty as she took the cigarette that her brother held out to her and lit up.

"Not a problem," Shifty and I both said at the same time.

Cam seemed to be magnetically pulled back to Jeff's arms where he claimed her without question or complaint as he took her cigarette and inhaled deeply on it before handing it back to her.

Their connection just seemed to be getting stronger with every passing day and I was reminded of how much I loved that feeling; Leland and I had quickly slipped in to a comfortable relationship much like my 2 friends seemed to be.

With my thoughts on Leland, I bid my friends farewell and headed to pick up my man who I was going to have for a whole week. My stomach was in a fit of flutters and my heart was racing.

God Leland; I hope you are feeling energized 'cos not seeing you since you left, I am all kinds of ready to have you all to myself for the whole week.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Seeing how excited Amber was to see Leland again, I knew that I would be the same way if it were Ron and I who had been apart as long as they had been.

Leland was a good guy and he obviously loved my friend with a passion to have been the one who suggested the long distance relationship deal; that was commitment no matter what anyone said.

Watching as Ron washed up the mugs that we had used and dried them before placing them back in the cupboard. The smile on her face as she placed them hap hazardly on the shelf.

"You know you are too cute when you do that," I chuckled leaning against the counter and watching her.

"When I do what?" She asked the heat stinging her face as she looked at me and smiled the brightest smile that always left me tingling from head to foot.

"Put away the mugs or the groceries; you get this little smile on your face; like you love doing things your way and no one else's,"

Instantly her posture changed and she seemed to be tense and on edge.

"Hey what is it?" I asked moving to her and touching her face gently.

"It's nothing!" She replied shaking her body slightly as if she were trying to push something to the back of her mind.

"You know you keep saying that…"

"Saying what?"

"Whenever the subject of your past comes up you say it's nothing…"

"'Cos maybe it is nothing," She sighed moving away from me and wiping down the counters until the kitchen seemed to sparkle brightly. "I really should get this done you know how much of a clean freak Lele is,"

"Ok!" Sighing I moved out of the kitchen leaving her alone as I moved to the living room where Shifty and CT were still playing on the 360. "Got room for another player?" I asked.

CT handed me the 3rd controller and waited for me to be loaded in to the game.

Glancing to the kitchen to see Ron cleaning vigorously; trying to get the house in to the shape that Leland appreciated. What was her secret?

What was she hiding from me?

Shaking my head, I moved my attention back to the TV and the game that her son was playing. I cared about Ron more than I had ever cared about anyone but I couldn't help but feel the frustration building when she refused to talk about her past.

It wasn't like I would judge her for her past; it wasn't like there was anything in her past that would change the way I felt about her.

Why wouldn't she just talk to me?

Why did she feel like she had to do this alone?

Was whatever in her past the reason that she took shit from Randy?

Had he somehow found out what was hidden in her shadows?

Suddenly it felt like her manager and possibly my biggest enemy ever knew my girlfriend better than I did as the questions in my head seemed ready to confirm that he did in fact know more about her than I did.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I just couldn't bring myself to tell him; it wasn't that I didn't want to tell him. I just didn't want to see sympathy in his eyes, I didn't want his pity; I didn't want anyone's pity.

Since I had left Steven; I had taken pride in the fact that he had been wrong; I had made it without him and I was still doing it without him.

I didn't need a man to support me financially; I had a job, a good job that was paying me very well.

I didn't need a man to make things in my life better; I was a strong willed woman who had fought back against a situation that had seemed hopeless; I had been sure that I was going to die at Steven's hands but I had taken charge and I had gotten my son and myself out of there.

Leaning back against the counter and sighing heavily as my mind cast back to the night that I had packed and left…

'_The sun had started to set turning the sky a purple and orange bland of brightness. The air was still but the smell in the air said that we were in for a storm as it seemed to buzz loudly around me as I sat out on the decking of the home that I shared with Steven and our son Dylan._

_The sound of the front door slamming rang through the still night like a shot gun going off and in a way I hoped that it was a shot gun but no such luck as the sound of Steven filtered out on to the decking where I was enjoying the night and sipping at my coffee and smoking a cigarette._

"_Where are you bitch!?" He roared out angrily his voice getting closer and closer by the second. "What the hell are you doing out here?"_

"_I'm just having a cup of…"_

SLAP! I was cut off as his hand swung at my face hard causing me to about fall out of the lounger chair.

"_It was a rhetorical question Shay!" He growled out of him angrily as he stood watching me closely. "Get up stairs," He ordered me causing me to shrink away; I knew what was coming and I didn't want it._

_My body refused to move as my head screamed at me to just get out of the chair, get up the stairs and let him do whatever he wanted to do to me._

_God knows my life would be much simpler if my head and body weren't at constant war with each other whenever he got like this._

"_I SAID GET UP THE FUCKING STAIRS!" He roared causing me to jump to my feet and begin to move towards the stairs that led to the second floor._

_Please God if you get me out of this I swear I will never come back, I will never forgive him for this again! I pleaded in form of a pray but I knew that God had deserted me a long time ago._

_What kind of God would let this happen to anyone?_

"_Take off your cloths cunt!" He barked at me when he followed me moments later with a 6 pack of beer in his hands and a bottle of vodka._

_Great it was going to be a long night. Relenting to his demands because I didn't want a noise when our son was asleep in his bed down the hall. Lost in the land of dreams where nothing mattered anymore; what I wouldn't give to be lost in the fantasy of my life being anything that it clearly was right in this moment._

_Pushing me down on to the bed once I had removed my cloths, he climbed on top of me; place one hand over my mouth as he forced my legs open with the other hand and literally tore me as he forced his way in to me._

_Pain spread through me as he pumped himself against me; completely happy with not using any protection, I knew that a trip to the pharmacy in the morning was going to be called for._

_Pain continued to slam in to my subconscious as he continued to rape me; getting himself off by using brutal force and not caring how much he was hurting me; it wasn't the first time that I had been in this position at his hands._

_Turning my head away from him; I tried to focus on something other than the searing pain that he was causing inside me but he obviously had other plans for me._

"_Look at me bitch!" He barked his order but again my body fought with my head and refused to turn and look in to his dead cold eyes as they landed on his gun and badge lying on the nightstand._

_How easy would it be to just reach for the gun and shoot him? _

_Pushing that thought to the back of my head as his hands curled around my throat and began squeezing hard until I was fighting with him._

_Fighting against the constriction of his hands around my throat; panicking blindly that I was about to die; that this was it; I wasn't getting out alive this time._

_Then everything turned black…'_

Crashing back to the present with my breath racing away from me and my hands on my throat.

"Hey, Cam you ok?" Seth asked from in front of me.

Slowly he came in to focus and I could see the worry on his face.

"What is it?" He asked softly reaching behind him and closing the door slightly to give us some privacy.

How could I possibly share my past with Jeff when thinking about it seemed to leave me in a state of pure panic?

"Nothing!" I shook my head at my brother as he pulled me gently in to his arms and held me close to him.

Not saying anything; he knew better than to push. So he just rocked me back and forth slowly as my breath continued to come in sharp and short intakes as slowly the haze from my past began to pass and all that was left was this woman who for want of a better term; had 2 completely different personalities.

**R/N - Thanks to those who have added this to their alerts and to those who have commented; I really do appreciate it; it makes writing all the more enjoyable. I hope you are enjoying it; please review.**

**Thanks again**

**Harley**

**xoxoxoxox**

One was the calm and assured woman I had fought so hard to be and the other was the timid, scared little girl who had stayed with her abusive partner. How could I ever explain that?


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 11;**_

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Leland's POV;**_

God she was a sight for sore eyes. I had been thinking about being back here a lot over the months that we had been apart. I had wanted nothing more than to be with her; to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her, to make love to her and nothing could have prepared me for the sudden rush of love that had coursed through me at the sight of her.

Parking her jeep in the driveway of the house that she shared with Cameron and her son CT. Cars seemed to litter the street outside the modest little bungalow; instantly telling me that Jeff and Matt were inside along with Shannon and Shane.

"You ok baby?" She asked placing her hand on my leg lightly and watching me closely.

"Mmhmm! You?" I asked sliding my fingers through hers and holding on to her hand refusing to let her go.

In reality a week wasn't long but when we hadn't seen each other in as many months; and not knowing when we would see each other again; a week felt like a year.

"I'm great handsome; I am just so glad you're here; I can hardly believe it," She smiled happily.

That same smile that had drawn me to her all those years ago. The bright and beautiful sparkle in her almost hypnotic hazel eyes. The personality that matched her beautiful features had all been what had made me fall in love with her in the first place and nothing had stopped me in my goal to make her mine.

"I know me either," I admitted as our foreheads fell against each other.

"Let's get inside," She whispered as I brushed my lips tenderly over hers and watched her eyes as they captured a sultry look that did little to squash my need for her.

"I don't wanna…there are people in there," I complained softly.

"I don't think they are going to be here for long; they just wanted to say hi to you," She giggled softly as she pulled her key from the engine and began to move away from me until she was stepping out of the jeep and moving to the back to grab my luggage.

"But I just want it to be me and you," I said following her.

"It will be…"

"Yeah you, me, Cam, CT and her brother…"

"Nope just me and you,"

"What? How?"

"Jeff offered to take them to his house while you are here to give us some privacy," She informed me.

"And you didn't think to tell me this before?" I said. "Come on hurry; the quicker we get inside the quicker we get rid of them,"

"Hey; they're my friends…our friends!"

"I know but I haven't seen you in God knows how long; I think they will understand that I want you to myself," I smiled as she leaned in to my arms.

Kissing her head softly she giggled as she pulled my bags from the back of the jeep and began to make her way towards the front door.

"Well when you put it like that," She smiled back at me as she pushed the front door open and stepped inside.

Racing after her, we placed my bags in the hallway out of the way and moved to the living room door; pushing it open until I was literally bombarded by people.

Once the pleasantries were out of the way, and I had caught my bearings, my eyes fell on Cam sat off to the side, seemingly lost in thought, Jeff sat across the other side of the room watching her; worry masking his face.

The atmosphere was thick with tension it was obvious that they had some kind of falling out but Jeff seemed to push that aside as he got to his feet.

"Ok now that we have said hi; I think it is time for us to get out of here," He said moving to a pile of bags that lay in the arch that separated the living room from the dining room and picked up as much of the bags that he could carry.

The others moved to help him as Cam seemed to be lost in thought until Amber was kneeling in front of her friend and touching her leg lightly.

"Cam?" She said softly causing Cam to come crashing back to the present.

"Sorry hon!" She said looking around the room. "Oh hey Lele,"

Getting up she moved to me and hugged me tightly as the others waited outside for her.

"Hey tiny! How's it going honey?" I asked watching her closely.

I wasn't stupid, I knew that Amber knew more about Cam than anyone else; the 2 women were more like sisters than just friends and I would never ask Amber to betray that confidence but it was obvious that something was bugging this girl in front of me.

"It's good dude! How was your flight?"

"All the better when I finally got here and saw my woman," I admitted looking up at Amber as she stood next to where Cam had just been sitting.

"Awe you guys are sickeningly cute you know that?" Cam giggled softly as she pulled away from me. "I am gonna go and leave you 2 young lovers alone!"

With that she waved and left the house, closing the door behind her leaving me alone with Amber finally. Moving to her; I quickly scooped her up in to my arms and carried her to the bedroom at the back of the bungalow.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Parking my corvette by the side of my house. The ride over here had been nothing short of torture. I wasn't used to this silence between Ron and I but it was there and it was undeniable.

Every time I looked at her she would turn her head and look out the passenger door of my car. Placing my hand on her leg I could feel her tensing and I wasn't used to having this effect on her so I pulled my hand away from her and sighed heavily as the others pulled in behind me.

Almost instantly she climbed out of the car and headed away from where everyone was getting out of their own vehicles.

"Where's my Mom going?" CT asked watching her as she disappeared around the side of the house and out of view.

"She just needs a little time alone," I replied looking at her brother in the hope of getting something from him.

But nothing as he helped the others unload the bags that the 3 of them had accumulated for staying here for a week.

"I'm going after her…" I started as he came back for the second run for the luggage.

"Jeff!" He started stopping and looking at me. "I know that you are worried about her; I can see how much you care for her but leave her be…"

"What the hell is going on?" I asked watching him closely.

"It's not my place to…"

"Why not? I need to know what the hell is wrong…I can't make it better for her when she won't open up to me," I knew that my frustration was coming out of me in the wrong way but I couldn't help it.

"And she can't open up because of what is wrong…look I know how you feel about her; like I said I can see it but Cam is a…she isn't the type of woman who will lean…let me go after; try to talk to her yeah?"

"Fine!" I sighed shaking my head.

If she wasn't going to open up to me I really couldn't see this relationship ever working, because I needed more than what she was giving me, I needed her to let me in.

_**Seth's POV;**_

Having seen Amber with Leland; seeing the love that they shared seemed to shoot through my heart like nothing I had ever felt before; leaving me painfully aware that Amber would never look at me the way she looked at him.

I had to find a way to bury what I was feeling and try to just look at her as the friend that she had made obvious I was to her.

Rounding the side of the house my eyes fell on my little sister sitting on a tree stump her head in her hands; her shoulders moving in accordance to her tears.

Moving closer to her I knelt down next to her and touched her arm lightly causing her to look up at me.

"Hey it can't be that bad," I whispered as she slid across the stump making room for me to sit down next to her.

"How can I tell him Seth? How can I open up to him and tell him of all the things that Steven did to me?" She sobbed falling in to my arms.

"You can tell him because that man is crazy about you…"

"But if I tell him; if I really open up to him then I…what if he uses it against me? What if he turns out exactly like Steven?"

"Jeff is nothing like that piece of shit!" I replied adamantly.

I knew after just a few hours of hanging out with the guy that he was nothing like her ex; Jeff would die for my sister I could see it in his eyes, I could hear it in his voice when he talked about her and I could see it in the way they were with one another.

"He knows something is up…"

"Meaning?"

"When I was with Steven…he had to have everything done a certain way…"

"I don't understand,"

"The groceries had to have their labels facing forward, the mugs had to be placed away in a certain position…the towels all had to be sitting in the same position…"

"What does that have to do with…?"

"Jeff commented on how happy I looked when I put away the dishes at home! Don't you see Seth if I tell him, if I tell him what I went through all that will change…he'll pity me and I don't want…"

"Do I pity you?" I asked running my hand up and down her back softly.

"I hope you don't…"

"I don't! I am more proud of you than I ever thought I could be; the way you handled it, the way you took your life back…that takes guts sweetie and I am pretty sure that Jeff will see it the same way,"

"I just…I can't take the chance that he won't! I don't want to look in to his eyes and see pity, or sympathy…"

Holding her close to me, I listened as she mumbled almost incoherently and it was obvious to me that she wasn't ready to tell him, she may never be ready and that was just something that he would have to learn to deal with if their relationship was ever going to stand a chance.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Standing in my kitchen watching her as she leaned on her brother for support and the way they were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Finally he got up and moved towards the French doors that led in to the dining room, I moved to meet him concern for my girl building past anything that I had ever felt for anyone.

"Go talk to her," He said as I pulled the doors open for him.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah! You may not get what you want from her but you need to talk to her," He advised me.

What did that mean?

Wouldn't she talk to me?

"Ok thanks man," I said stepping out in to the cool air and moving down the steps that led down on to the grass.

Moving closer to hear her sniffing softly trying to push back the tears that I had seen consuming her from where I had stood at the kitchen window.

"Hey beautiful lady," I said softly as I sat down next to her on the stump where she had sat down.

"Hey you," She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes that were still threatening to over flow with tears.

"What's going on?" I asked wrapping my arm around her and pulling her closely to me and just holding her, giving her support and comfort in the best way that I knew how.

"Jeff I know that you know there is something in my past that I am not telling you…but you have to trust me when I say that it is in the past and that it's best if it stays there…"

"But if there is something that is still obviously bothering you then maybe if you share with…"

"I can't! I just can't baby; I am not the girl who does that…I wouldn't be the girl that you have all these feelings for if I was…"

"Ron we're in a relationship…"

"We are?" She asked looking up at me; her eyes suddenly blazing with a happiness that instantly drowned out the unhappiness that had settled there since before we left her home.

"I thought you knew that?"

"I wasn't sure…I didn't know what we had really…"

"How can you not see what I feel for you? How can you not see that I would die to keep you safe, I would do anything that I had to, to make you happy!"

"I'm just not used to…" Stopping herself from being vulnerable with me she looked back in to my eyes and I could feel myself drowning in the brown beauty of them. "Just trust me that the things I keep to myself are things that I need to keep to myself yeah?"

"Will you ever tell me?"

"I can't answer that; I'm sorry I know that isn't what you want to hear but I just can't give you an answer,"

Looking in to her eyes I could see how passionately she felt about this, and she was right, I had been drawn to the independent woman that she was, drawn to the carefree attitude that she had and if she couldn't share with me then so be it because with one look in to those eyes I knew that I couldn't walk away from her and the things that we had.

"Ok,"

"You mean that?" She asked hopefully.

"Ron; I am here, I ain't going no where and for whatever reason you can't or don't want to share what you have been through or whatever it is in your past and I can handle that. But I just want you to know that whatever it is that is in your past it won't ever change the way I feel about you…"

Getting lost in her eyes for a few moments, I knew that I was in trouble with this girl because I would lay my life down in heart beat if it meant that she was safe and out of harms way.

Randy Orton had better not have anything planned for her when she got to LA because the time had come where I really don't think I could hide how I felt about her anymore.

"You have…Ron you've seeped in to my heart and there doesn't seem to be anything that I can do to get rid of you, I don't want to get rid of you! Just promise me that if you feel like you need to talk you will come to me?"

"I will! I promise," She said leaning in and brushing her soft smooth lips over mine.

Pulling her gently until she was straddling my lap and I was drowning in her eyes and I knew that I had meant every single word I had just said to her.

**R/N - You guys are amazing; thank you so much for your awesome reviews; I really asppreciate it and I hope that you continue to enjoy it.**

**Luv to ya all**

**Harley**

**xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Forbidden; **R/N - Thanks to all those who are reading and please if you want to leave any kind of comment do so; it really helps me to know where I am going wrong.**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope that you continue to enjoy.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 12;**_

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

I couldn't believe how amazing things had been since Leland had been back; our relationship seemed to be on the same level as it had always been.

Watching him as he dressed to get ready to leave I couldn't believe that he had been called back to Hawaii; Dog knew how important this week had been to both of us; why did he have to call last night?

We were supposed to be going with Jeff, Cam, Shifty, Matt, Shannon and CT down to the water park today; we had paid in advance and there was no way that I could get my money back now.

"I hate this!" Leland said moving back to the bed and wiping the hair from my face; tenderly cupping my face in his powerful hand.

"Me too!" I agreed letting my head fall in to his hand; taking comfort from the simple gesture. "But in 2 months time you will be back right?"

"Try and stop me beautiful! I am just sorry that this trip has had to be cut short,"

"It's not your fault but you would think that the criminals would be more considerate," I smiled causing a loud rumble of laughter to escape his gorgeous full lips.

Looking in to his eyes which reminded me of Shifty's eyes; why was I thinking about Shifty?

Pushing all thoughts of him out of my head as I pulled Leland to me and we fell backwards on to the bed; kissing long and slow; his tongue gliding in to my mouth tasting me as his hands held on to my hips tightly.

The sound of both our phones ringing tore through the moment as we both sighed letting our heads rest together for a few moments before we pulled apart and answered our respective phones.

"You have the worse time hon," I said checking the caller ID to see Cam's name flashing waiting to be answered as Leland said the same thing in to his own phone.

"Sorry…eeeewwwweeee wait are you in the middle of…?"

"No! Not now," I sighed watching Leland as he disappeared out of the room with his bags; leaving me alone in the bedroom.

"Awe hon I am sorry!" She giggled softly.

"It's ok; what's up?"

"We're just calling to see if you and Lele are still going to make it today?"

"I'm so sorry I meant to call you…"

"No! No! No! Come on Amber; I know that you haven't seen him in God knows how many months but I can't allow you to leave me all alone at this water park with 4 guys and a kid guy!"

"Leland is heading home!"

"What? Why? What happened?" She asked instantly her voice turning softer.

"His Dad called; there is some fugitive they need Leland to help find…"

"Fucking cocksmoking criminals; don't they have any sense of timing?"

"I said the same thing," I giggled softly.

"When's he leaving?"

"I'm just about to take him to the airport right now!" I said reaching for my smokes and lighting up; inhaling deeply.

"Just come down to the water park when you're done then?"

"I'm not in the mood honey; I think I'll just come home and…"

"Eat a quart of ice cream…?" She guessed correctly. "I'm not going to let that happen,"

"But I am not really in the…"

"Then I am coming home right now!" She said firmly.

"I can't let you do that; you paid money to be there and CT was looking forward to it…"

"I'll leave CT with the guys; they won't mind!"

"Cam I can't let you…"

Cameron had proved how good a friend she was, without question she would drop everything for her friends, not caring if it meant forgetting about something that she had been looking forward too.

"Then come on down here?"

"You drive a hard bargain you know that?"

"I try my best," She giggled softly. "Is that a yes?"

"I really don't have a choice do I?" I asked getting up from the bed and pulling open the door to my closet.

"Nope!" She giggled softly. "Come on; you know I won't let this go! It's either you come here and get your money's worth or I come home to you and loose my money,"

"Low blow honey!" I giggled as I pulled out my black sarong and moved back in to the room; then grabbing my black bikini and began stripping out of my cloths and in to the suit.

"Whatever it takes to get you down here," She laughed as the sound of Jeff calling her filtered down the line.

"All right I will be there soon! You go have fun until I get there yeah?"

"Yay I can't wait to see you! Be safe and say bye to Lele for me,"

"Will do honey! See ya soon,"

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Slipping my bikini on then placing a white vest top over my top and wrapping the black sarong around my waist and grabbing up my things before moving out to the living room where Leland was checking that he had packed everything up.

"Everything ok babe?" I asked moving to him and stopping him from moving around almost frantically.

"Mmhmm it was just my Dad saying that things are getting out of hand back home,"

"Meaning?"

"An informant has come forward to say that the fugitive is planning on skipping town…"

"How much is the bond?"

"50 large!"

"Jesus!" I felt bad for Leland; my man was very much a Family orientated man and the thought of being so far away while his Family were obviously going through something so big would have him in knots I knew but there was nothing that he could do until he got there. "Just try to calm down baby…"

"I can't calm down Amber…"

"What use is you getting all worked up going to accomplish?" I asked leading him to the sofa and sitting him down. Reaching in to my bag I pulled out my smokes and lit one and handed it to him.

"I hate this…"

"What?"

"I feel like I am being forced to choose between you and my Family!"

Looking at him, I could see the worry creasing his handsome features; see the way that this was really getting to him. The thought of causing him worry and stress didn't sit right with me, but what was I meant to do?

_**Leland's POV;**_

Looking at her beautiful features and seeing the way that she was worried about me; made me fall in love with her more than I had thought it was possible too.

I loved the things that we shared; the love that flowed so easily between us was something that I had never thought I would find myself questioning.

But here I was thinking about how we were ever going to withstand the test of time when I was going to be constantly feeling guilty about leaving home to come visit her.

Wrapping her up in to my arms she collapsed against me and held on to me tightly as we savored the last few moments that we had alone.

When it was time for us to leave the safety and cocoon of her home, I was left wondering if this was going to be the last time that I was going to be here.

Loading my luggage in to the boot of the car, my thoughts turned to how I had always thought that Amber and I were going to spend the rest of our lives building what we had, being sickeningly happy but now here I was questioning everything that I had thought I would always hold dear to me.

"So you will be out in 2 months time right?" She asked as we climbed in to the front of the jeep.

"Yeah," I smiled at her knowing in my heart that this relationship was on its last legs but I wanted to fight for what we had, I wanted to at least try to make it work because I loved her with all my heart.

"And here is hoping that the criminals will be a little more considerate," She giggled backing the jeep out of the driveway and turning in the direction of the airport.

"Here's hoping," I chuckled resting my hand on her leg causing her entire body to shiver slightly. "I really miss you Amber,"

"I miss you too handsome," She said looking at me as we stopped for a red light.

"This being an adult deal sucks,"

"You don't have to tell me! God do you remember when life was easy?"

"Like it was yesterday," I admitted smiling as the light changed and we were on the move again taking me closer to the one place that I didn't want to be.

All I wanted to do was tell my Dad that I was on vacation with my girl and head down to the water park with her to hang out with our friends and have fun like any normal couple.

_**AN HOUR LATER; WATER PARK;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

Checking my appearance for the 100th time in the mirror; I had, had to reapply my make up as it had run from the crying I had done from saying goodbye to Leland to watching the plane taking off taking him away from me again.

Satisfied that I didn't look too much of a mess, I moved to the park entrance and moved inside the fun park. Looking around for my friends and I didn't have to look long or hard as my eyes fell on the guys throwing themselves from the large wooden frames that were placed around the water.

Moving towards where they were and looking along the sand to see Cam sat with Shifty talking and laughing with her brother obviously they were reconnecting with one another after being apart for the years that they had been.

As I approached CT called his Uncle to join them and as he stood to his feet my eyes were drawn to his muscular build.

My heart began racing, my palms turned clammy and my knees threatened to buckle from under me. Wearing a pair of red surfing shorts that covered the majority of his legs but being topless I was drawn to his tattoos that covered the majority of his upper torso.

Struggling to pull my eyes away from his muscles; as they seemed to be drawn to his six pack, to the way his abs began to ripple as he leaned down and kissed his sister's head as Jeff came sprinting up the sand and plonked himself down next to her; wrapping her up in his arms.

My eyes seemed to move back to Shifty as he moved down to the water; his muscles rippling in the sun, his tattoos complimenting the shape and dips of his amazing physique. The blond in his hair shining under the sun, his tongue sliding out over his lips.

It seemed to be that his body was moving in Baywatch style slow motion as he sprinted down the sand and threw himself in to the water.

Moving to Cameron and Jeff, I plonked myself down and sighed as they both turned and looked at me.

"Heavy sigh pretty lady!" Jeff said holding on to Cameron loosely.

"Heavy thoughts dude," I smiled at him.

"Baby could you get me an ice cream?" Cam asked him rummaging in her bag for her purse.

Instantly he put his hand on her arm and looked down on to her eyes, which had her smiling brightly at him.

"My shout; Amber?" He asked instantly taking the hint that she wanted to be left alone with me.

"Sure thanks Skittles," I smiled as my eyes turned to the water to see Shifty lifting CT above his head and bombing him in to the water.

Why was I suddenly looking at him in the way that I looked at Leland?

What was happening to me?

The sound of Jeff kissing Cam broke through my thoughts as I turned back to look at them to see him sprinting off along the long white sand.

"Ok what's going on in that little noggin of yours?" Cam asked turning on to her side and smiling at me supportively.

"I miss him so much Cam; I miss having him around…you know sitting in at night without him there to snuggle up too…I didn't think that him being gone would ever make me feel this lonely,"

"Awe hon! I wish there was more that I could do,"

"You do more than enough! I just can't help thinking that this isn't going to work…"

"Honey you guys have the kind of love that will last longer than anyone is aware of; what you guys have is strong and it is powerful…it's the kind of love that most people spend their whole lives looking for,"

"But how can it last with all the miles that's between us?" I asked.

I had felt a change in Leland when we left the house to drop him off at the airport, I didn't want to admit it but knowing him as well as I did I knew that he was thinking the same things that I was thinking.

Where I had once thought that our love would be able to last the distance that had been thrust between us; now I wasn't so sure. And that fact that I was now questioning everything that I had held so dear to me for so long, I was left with an empty void deep inside me.

"I know this won't be what you want to hear but what will be, will be you know?" She said handing me a cigarette as she lit her own and inhaled deeply.

"I hate to say this but I think that our relationship is on its last legs!" I finally admitted out loud and somehow it didn't make it any easier to accept or understand.

"Sweetie; whatever happens, I will be right here! I may not know what to say 'cos lets face it I ain't much good with words but I will always have a shoulder for you,"

"You're better than you think…"

"I have my moments," She smiled as the sound of CT giggling from the water filtered up the sand to where we were sat talking.

My eyes fell on Shifty and all I could think about was the fact that I was beginning to see him in a new light; there was no doubt that he was hot but his personality was amazing too and there seemed to be a strong friendship between us even though I had only known him less than a week.

My thoughts turned to Leland and all I could hope was that, the next time he came in to town things would be a little better and he wouldn't have to rush off home early.

Maybe that was, what was wrong with me? He had been torn away from me early and I was selfish in wanting him to myself for a little longer. God I hoped that, was what was wrong with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 13;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Amber had sunk in to a funk since Leland had left earlier today and no one could blame her. Thinking that she had him with her for a whole week only to have him snatched away it seemed to be a cruel joke.

Staring at the alarm clock on Ron's side of the bed to see that it was 1am; I had been lying here unable to sleep since we had collapsed sweating from an exhausting and intense love making session.

Since we had talked at my house a couple days ago, I couldn't seem to shake the fact that there was something horrible in her past.

Why couldn't she open up to me?

Did she really think that anything that was in her past would make me see her any differently?

Over the course of the days since we had talked she seemed to be sinking further in to a funk that I couldn't seem to get her out of. I would catch her staring in to space; lost in thoughts or memories that I had no idea of.

Watching her sleeping; she used to seem to calm when she slept like she was at peace but lately all that I could see was worry and fear masked on her beautiful features.

Grabbing my cigarettes I silently climbed out of bed and moved out of the bedroom and through the house towards the kitchen to see the light on.

Pushing the door open my eyes fell on CT standing by the sink gulping down a glass of water; sweat encased his body as he panted slightly.

"What's wrong big man?" I asked moving to his side and feeling his head to feel his skin clammy.

"I just had a bad dream is all," He replied smiling at me.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It was just something…no I can't!" He said placing his glass in the sink and moving to leave the room.

"CT?"

"Yeah?" He turned back to look at me.

"If you want to talk about anything at all…I am here…"

"I can't Jeff!" He turned to look in to the main area of the house that lay silent and still. "My Mom wouldn't want me too,"

With that he left the kitchen; closing the door silently behind him leaving me staring at the space where he disappeared from view.

What had he meant by that?

Was it to do with the things that Ron refused to share with me?

Sighing I lit my cigarette and opened the back door; feeling the cold breeze wrapping around me tightly freezing the questions that were building inside me.

Could I really deal with this?

Deal with knowing that there was something bugging Ron; bringing her down, leaving her a shadow of her former self?

Now that I knew whatever it was; was bugging CT too, I just wanted to help. I wanted her to let me in, to trust me like I trusted her but it was more than obvious that she just didn't.

What kind of relationship was that?

Were we ever going to last if she wouldn't open up to me?

Inhaling deeply on my cigarette, I tried to push all the thoughts to the back of my mind, I didn't want to admit that I didn't think I could have a relationship with her if she wouldn't open up to me; 'cos she meant more to me than I had ever thought possible.

5 minutes later I had finished my smoke, I locked the house back up and moved back through the house to the bedroom where my girl lay sleeping; lost in dreams and possibly memories of her past that she wouldn't share with me.

As I walked down the hallway I could hear her moaning, quickly getting more and more frantic. Without thought, I raced in to the room to see her thrashing around the bed; muttering No! Over and over again.

Rushing forward, I tried to get her under control but she was strong. From all the training that she had done in learning to defend herself, she had more strength in her that she gave herself credit for.

Pinning her shoulders to the mattress, I sat down on the side of the bed as I watched the sweat beading her beautiful features.

"Ron!" I whispered softly. "Ron…Ron honey; come back to me, come on baby…"

"No! No! No!" Her eyes fluttered open and landed on me. "Jeff what's going on…?" She panted as her body finally relaxed under my hands and she stopped thrashing.

"You were having a nightmare princess," I whispered as she sat up and flung her arms around me.

"It was just a dream?" She asked almost in relief.

"Yeah baby! It was just a dream," I placed my hand to the back of her head and held her close to me giving her all the support and comfort that I could despite not knowing what was going on with her.

Clinging to me tightly, I could feel the shake in her body beginning to calm down until all that was left was her panting body pressed hard against my own.

"You want me to get you some water beautiful?" I asked pulling back from her and looking in to her eyes; instantly I was drowning in the calmness that shone through them.

"That would be great thank you," She whispered softly as she run her hands through her hair and let out a low sigh.

Kissing her forehead, I moved out of the bedroom back to the kitchen where I had caught CT not long ago drinking water; panting and sweating in much the same way that his Mom was doing now.

God give me the strength to be able to deal with this!?

_**Cameron's POV;**_

The haze of the dream slowly began to lift as I realized that I was safe, that I wasn't back there with Steven, I was free and I had the life that I had always wanted.

I had friends that I liked not the ones that my man picked out for me, I had a man who supported me more than I had thought it was normal to support someone, I had a son who had been instantly accepted by my friends and my man.

I knew that Jeff was frustrated with the fact that I wouldn't open up about my past but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't bring myself to tell him all about the degrading things that Steven had put me through.

Getting up from my bed I moved to the window and cranked it open; letting a cold breeze sweep through in to the room, cooling the charge in the air that had been caused by the violent dream that I had, had.

By the time Jeff came back with my water, I had pulled my hair from my face and had sat back down on the bed; reaching for the smokes, I lit up and inhaled deeply feeling the smoke invading every inch of my body; taking over and calming me.

"You ok beautiful?" Jeff asked worry masked not only his voice but his handsome features as he sat facing me.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I smiled weakly at him as I fell back against the pillows.

Watching as he crawled back to his side of the bed and gently pulling me towards him.

Grabbing the ashtray, I moved my body so that my head was lying on his chiseled stomach; wrapping his arm across my chest he watched me closely.

"You're sure you're ok?"

"Yeah it was just a nightmare is all," I looked in to his eyes for a second before turning my attention to the ashtray and swirling my cigarette around the walls, which was something I did when I was on edge.

"Well you know that I am here should you want to talk yeah?" He asked leaning his head down and kissed my forehead.

Keeping one arm draped across my chest while his other hand slowly ran through my hair; calming me and soothing me in ways that no man had ever taken the time to do before.

"I know thank you," I smiled at him before going back to paying attention to my cigarette.

Slowly he drifted in to sleep, leaving me awake with my thoughts and memories to keep me company…

'_The house lay still and silent during the day with no evidence of the nightly battle that raged inside the confines of the walls. Dylan was happy playing with his toys as I kept the house up to Steven's impossible demands._

_The sound of his car pulling up outside the house seemed to always leave the fear sinking in to my body and now was no different. What was waiting for me on the other side of that door?_

_Picking Dylan up, I moved him to his bedroom quickly. I tried my hardest not to let him see what was going on with me and his Dad. Because no matter how much Steven beat me down; he loved Dylan more than life and I knew that he would never hit him._

_Racing back down the stairs to the kitchen where the kettle had just turned itself off; pouring his coffee in to his mug, I placed it on the counter and lit a cigarette for him and placed it in the ashtray._

"_Shayne?" He said walking in to the kitchen._

"_Hey bab…"_

"I need you to run me a bath…now!" He growled the warning tone in his voice.

_Nodding my head, I left him to his coffee and cigarette and moved up to our bedroom and in to the en suite and began to run him a bath._

_A few moments later he was walking in to the bathroom and stripping out of his cloths he slipped in to the water and lay back on the base of the tub._

"_Get out!" He grunted at me._

_Walking out in to the bedroom, I closed the door slightly and began to pull out a fresh set of cloths for him and moved around the room making sure that everything was in place._

_My eyes landed on the photo of me and Steven taken the day that Dylan had been born and I couldn't help wishing that things were like that again. We had been happy; I hadn't been constantly walking on egg shells._

_Maybe things with Steven and I just weren't to be. It seemed to be that things were beyond repair between us; nothing I did seemed to be good enough. I tried with everything that I was to make sure that I did things to his standards but still I was always beaten down._

_Moving out of the bedroom, I moved along the hall to Dylan's bedroom and gently pushed the door open to see my son playing with his toys happily content unaware of the tension that always seemed to hang in the air when Steven came home._

_I loved my son; I would do anything for him, die for him, step in the way if Steven ever hit him, I would take it all to ensure that he was safe and happy. I had been so scared when I had found out that I was pregnant._

_The thought of having this little vessel dependent on me for absolutely everything had been the hardest thing to deal with but knowing that I had Steven had helped me get used to the idea and filled me with a certainty that I could do this._

_But 2 years on and I was wondering if I had should have just told Steven that he didn't have to have anything to do with us, because this life wasn't what I had thought it would be._

"_SHAYNE?" Steven yelled from the bedroom._

_Closing the door to Dylan's bedroom and moving to the bedroom that I shared with Steven._

"_What the fuck is this?" He asked holding up the plane ticket that Seth had sent me._

"_Seth…h-he asked me t-to go see him o-on the tour…"_

"No!" He said firmly shaking his head.

"_But I already told him that I would…"_

"Then you will just have to fucking call him and tell him you made a fucking mistake won't you?" He growled moving towards me.

"_But he is expecting me and Dyl…"_

"Are you arguing with me?" He asked pulling his hand up and whirling it full force to my face; causing me to fall face first in to the door frame. "I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION!"

_Stumbling as I tried to regain my footing as I all but fell to the ground; trying to crawl out of the bedroom door._

_Leaning down he grabbed me by the hair and began to drag me back in to the bedroom as Dylan came toddling out of his room; instantly his eyes wide as I tried not to cry out in pain from the way his Father was dragging me backwards._

"_Go back to your room Dylan!" Steven growled low in his throat as our son began to cry. "NOW DYLAN!"_

"_DON'T YELL AT HIM!" I screamed finding my voice which only gained me a punch to the face; feeling my lip split as my nose bust and blood poured out of me._

"_DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH!" He roared at me slamming the door shut in Dylan's face._

_The sound of my son screaming as Steven kicked, punched and slapped me around the room. Throwing me against the chest of drawers and slamming my head down on the solid oak wood of the furniture._

_I relented and didn't fight as all I thought about was getting to Dylan to make sure that he was ok. To let him know that everything was ok._

_Punch after punch drained me of all energy that I had; throwing me across the room as if I were literally a rag doll until he had enough of beating me down._

"_Get the fuck out of here," He grunted as I slumped down to the floor._

_Blood seemed to stream out of me quicker than what I thought was healthy but I literally crawled out of the room to find Dylan crying outside his room._

_Steven slammed the door behind me as I moved painfully towards my son. Picking him up; he just screamed a little louder as he looked at me._

_Moving in to his room and in to the en suite closing and locking the door, I placed him on the toilet seat while I painfully moved to the sink and ran some water in to the sink to wash up._

"_It's ok baby," I whispered leaning down in front of his tiny screaming body and trying everything I could to calm him before Steven lost his cool and gave me another beating for not being able to control Dylan's crying._

_Washing my face until all that was left was the already bruising flesh, I moved back to him and pulled him close to me and comforting him, with soothing words and gentle kisses to his face…'_

The haze began to lift from the memory and all that was left was the dread of what was waiting for me in LA.

Deep down I knew that something wasn't right; Randy wasn't the type of man who gave you time off to snatch it away without something being in it for him.

Turning my head to look at Jeff; lost in sleep and dreams where everything was safe and peaceful. What I wouldn't give to have that kind of sleep.

But since Randy told me that I had to come back to LA; I hadn't slept all that well, I was constantly tired and worried about what he had planned.

I couldn't explain the feeling of being closed in on, was it Steven?

Or was I being paranoid?

Closing my eyes I tried to cast my mind to something other than Steven and the feeling of him closing in on me.

Please let me be paranoid! Don't let him have found me! But even as I thought that I knew that I was reaching!

**R/N - Please read and review; thank you! I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews that you have left thus far, it is a great help.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 14;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Waking with a start, I looked around the room to find Ron no where to be found. Wondering where she was, I slipped out of bed and pulled on my jeans, then moved out of the bedroom.

Finding her sat out on the decking at the back of the house, lost in thoughts the worry lacing her beautiful features. A mug of coffee in her hands along with a cigarette placed to her lips as she inhaled deeply.

"Where is everyone?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Seth wanted to take CT shopping and Amber decided that she was going with…"

"You didn't want to go?" I asked placing my hand on her leg as she looked directly at me and smiled.

"Too much going on up here," She pointed to her head.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Jeff!" She sighed heavily looking away from me.

"Come on Ron; I saw the fear in your eyes last night when you woke from that dream…it wasn't just fear from an irrational nightmare, it was genuine fear…"

"And I've told you that I don't want to talk about it,"

"Don't or won't?" I asked helping myself to a cigarette and lighting up; inhaling deeply feeling my frustration building again.

"Jeff don't do…"

"Don't what? Don't ask to know anything about my girlfriend? Don't ask what has been bothering her? Don't worry about her when she wakes in the middle of the night sweating and thrashing around the bed?"

"You think it's so easy? You think that I want to keep things from you?"

"Well I don't know Ron…all I know is that you won't talk to me…I know there is something in your past but for what ever reason I am being pushed aside…how do you think that makes me feel?"

"MAKES YOU FEEL!?" She screamed angrily. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU…THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE THINGS THAT YOU WANT OR NEED…"

"Well what am I supposed to think when no one will tell me a damn thing!?" I spat at her feeling my own anger building towards the surface.

"GROW UP JEFF; LIFE DOESN'T ALWAYS REVOLVE AROUND YOU…"

"WOAH HOLD ON A DAMN SECOND…I HAVE NEVER ONCE SAID THAT THIS REVOLVES AROUND ME…ALL I WANT IS A LITTLE BIT OF HONESTY; SOME TRUTH, MAYBE I COULD FUCKING HELP…"

"NO ONE CAN FUCKING HELP…DON'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH; I CAN'T RELY ON ANYONE…I HAVE NEVER HAD TO RELY ON ANYONE AND I AIN'T ABOUT TO FUCKING START NOW!" She screamed at me as she all but jumped out of her chair and began pacing around the decking inhaling on the last of her cigarette before lighting another.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN YOUR PAST THAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING YOUR GOD DAMN SELF?"

"SCREAMING AT ME TO TELL YOU ISN'T GOING TO WORK JEFF; STOP ACTING LIKE A KID THROWING HIS DUMMY OUT THE FUCKING CRIB! TEMPER TANTRUMS DON'T FUCKING WORK ON ME!" She screamed heading back in to the house and leaving me out on the porch staring after her wondering where this had just come from.

Sitting still for a few moments; trying to get my anger and frustration back in to check, as the sound of her slamming doors reached me out on the decking.

Unable to get my anger in to check, I tore out of my seat and moved inside the house tearing through the rooms until I found her in her own room, pulling cloths from the closet and throwing them in to her bags.

"YOU TELL ME THAT I SHOULD STOP WITH THE TANTRUMS?"

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE IT ALONE JEFF!" She screamed angrily.

"What is so bad that you can't tell me?" I asked sitting down on the bed and looking at her.

"You wouldn't understand! I keep fucking telling you that I can't…I just can't tell you but you…you have to keep pushing me!"

"Because I care about you; I want to help, I want to make it better for you…"

"If you cared about me; then you would leave it alone! You can't help, nothing can help; and you most certainly can't make it fucking better,"

"How do you know that I can't?" Reaching for her hand but she pulled her hand out of reach and gave me the coldest look I had ever seen.

The venom in her eyes wasn't something that I had been sure she could possess but seeing how mad she was right now; it was obvious that I didn't know everything there was to know about her.

"Because I have been dealing with this longer than you have been having wrestling matches so just leave it the fuck alone…you can't be my savior; you can't be the hero, so either drop it or get out!"

"Ron if you would just talk to…"

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T LET THIS GO SO I WANT YOU TO LEAVE…NOW!"

"JUST TALK TO ME!?" I yelled grabbing her wrist as she went to move to the door.

Looking down to my hand on her wrist, she looked back up at me and stared at me with anger in her eyes.

"Let me go!" She said her voice firm yet angry in a way that I hadn't thought was possible.

"Talk to me!" I pressed a little more firmly refusing to back down as I held on to her arm.

"I SAID LET ME GO!?" She screamed frantically as she tore her wrist out of my grasp and stared at me. "Get out!" Her words cold and unfeeling.

"I just want to…"

"Get…out!" She repeated herself refusing to back down as I could see that her entire body was shaking with anger.

But her eyes told a different story; she was scared.

Scared of me?

What the hell was going on?

"I said get out, now!" She repeated again as she moved away from me, making sure to keep a distance between us as I watched her.

"Ron please…"

"No! I can't keep having this same conversation with you Jeff; you are making it too difficult!" She said. "Just leave…leave me alone! I don't want you here!"

"But we…"

"We nothing! Just get out!" She turned and moved in to the en suite; closing and locking the door behind her.

Staring at the door for a few moments, as I realized that I had most probably just thrown away the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Sighing I got to my feet and left the house, closing the door behind me with my thoughts on the look in her eyes; what had she been scared of?

Had she really thought that I was capable of hurting her?

Looking back to the house hoping against hope that she was going to come tearing out of the house, telling me that she didn't mean it, that she didn't want to fight but when she didn't appear, I moved to my car and climbed behind the wheel.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

What the hell was wrong with me?

Why couldn't I just have told him?

Because I don't want his sympathy, I don't want to see pity in his eyes and I don't want him thinking that I need protecting.

I had put the past behind me and I wasn't the same pathetic little girl that I had been when I left that house all those years ago.

Moving to the window and watching as he drove away; he had really gone. When I had told him to leave he had just walked out the door. Why was I feeling empty now that he had gone?

Sighing I moved back in to the room and quickly changed in to a pair of workout cloths. My pride wouldn't allow me to call him, I couldn't back down on this not when he had been the one pushing me.

So I moved out to the garage where I had set up a gym, strapping my wrists up, I moved to the punch bag and quickly worked up a sweat as I worked out my frustrations with punch after punch.

I didn't even realize just how long I had been out here until CT came in to the garage and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey baby," I turned and hugged him close.

"Where's Jeff?" He asked me instantly.

"He's gone home," I said instantly feeling my body tensing at the thought of Jeff and what had happened between us.

"Awe but I wanted to play this new game with him,"

"Maybe another day baby," I said kissing his head softly.

My thoughts on Jeff as I accompanied my son back inside the house where Seth and Amber were sitting in the living room talking about the music that they liked.

Was Jeff thinking about me?

Did he regret what had happened between us?

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I moved in to the kitchen and grabbing myself a bottle of water then telling my brother and friend and son that I was going to shower real quick then I suggested that we go out for something to eat.

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

Jeff had shown up at my house fresh from an argument that he had, had with Cam. I knew that he was frustrated; I knew that he wanted to be there for her, to support her in anyway that he possibly could.

"Come on man; just come out for something to eat with me," I suggested trying to pull him from this funk that he seemed ready to sink in to.

"I don't want…"

"You have to eat dude," I said grabbing up my wallet and keys.

"You know…I just wanted to be there for her, to support her…"

"I know you do brother! I can see how in to her you are but come have something to eat with me and we will talk?" I asked moving towards the door.

"Sure," He sighed following behind me.

By the time we had arrived at Miller's restaurant, Jeff's eyes landed on Amber's jeep parked in the parking lot. Moving with a little more enthusiasm he made for the front door to the eatery.

"Jeff!" CT noticed him almost immediately and going to get up but Cam stopped him and told him to sit down; as she refused to even look at Jeff.

"Ok what the hell was said between you 2?" I asked as we were ushered to a table a little bit away from them.

Amber and Shifty both looked up and smiled at us as we walked past. Cam looked up and all but looked straight through my brother as she refused to acknowledge Jeff's presence.

"Hey Matt," She smiled at me causing Jeff to all but turn back round but I kept on pushing him forward.

"Hey honey," I said.

Reaching our table, Jeff slid in to one side as I took the other and looked at the menu we had been handed. Jeff however was too busy looking over to where Cam was sat with her friend and Family.

"All right talk to me," I said watching him closely.

"What do you want to know?" He glanced at me momentarily then went back to watching her.

"What caused the argument?"

"Last night…"

"Yes?"

"I was awake most of the night watching her sleeping; I went to get a glass of water and then when I came back she was thrashing in her bed, obviously having a nightmare but once again she refused to talk to me about it…then this morning I pressed a little too hard and it just kicked off!"

"Can't you just let this go Jeff; I mean it is obvious that she don't want to talk about it…"

"If you could see the fear in her eyes Matt; if you could have seen the way she was frantic in her sleep you would want to know what was going on…I just want to be there for her, to help her…"

"What exactly is there about that girl that makes you think that you need to help her?"

"I don't know…"

"I mean come on Jeff you know that girl is as tough as any man that we know…"

"I know! I know that there is no way that she can't look after herself but it's just like…it feels like she is holding a part of herself back from me! It's like I am sharing her with ghosts from her past…"

"See you just said it there…" I started but he looked at me questioningly. "They're ghosts; it's not like they are in the present…"

"But they are in some form or another! It's like they are pulling a part of her away from me, she's sinking Matt; I can see it and because she won't tell me what is going on; I can't help her, I can't make it better…"

"Maybe you're not meant to make it better dude; maybe you are just meant to be there to try and help her in the here and now…"

"But how am I meant to do that when…?"

"Jeff dude, you need to let it go! For all you know; just being a part of her life is helping her…there is no denying what that girl feels for you…"

"You have to be kidding me right? I mean you saw just now!"

"She's mad dude; give her some time to calm down! You guys are too good together for you not to be together; what you guys share isn't something that can just be thrown away over a little argument!"

Looking at Cam in time to see her stealing a glance at my brother, I knew in a second that I was right. What they shared wasn't lost!

It was more than obvious that they loved one another; they just needed a little space and time to get past the things that were said.

**R/N - Please review; I hope that you are still enjoying it.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

I knew better than anyone that things said in the heat of the moment; were rarely how you really felt. I just hoped that Jeff would have the patience to leave her be until she calmed down.


	15. Chapter 15

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 15;**_

_**SATURDAY; LA;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Having been on the same flight as Jeff had been nothing short of torture. We hadn't talked since we had fought and there was nothing I wanted more than to have him by my side right now; I was scared and on edge but my pride wouldn't allow me to make that call.

Randy had been overly nice to me since I had arrived; sending his limo for me, getting me coffee instead of the other way around and because of that I was left feeling more on edge than I had thought possible.

Sitting in my room, waiting for Randy's limo to pick me up to take me to the arena where he was fighting tonight. I stared at the 4 walls of the same hotel that I had stayed in; a week ago.

My insides were crawling and fluttering around the pit of my stomach making me feel sick and nervous. The hair on the back of my neck was stood to attention and it had only ever done that when I had been with Steven.

Thoughts of my ex seemed ready to devour me whole, over the past week I had felt like I was drowning in memories of all the stuff that I had gone through to get to this point in my life and there didn't seem to be anything that could stop them from coming.

Things I had thought I had put to rest years ago came back with a vengeance intent on controlling me to the point where I was barely functioning. Surviving on coffee and cigarettes, my entire body felt like it was ready to collapse from exhaustion because I hadn't been sleeping much.

Whenever I closed my eyes all I could see were flashes of my life with my ex flashing as if they were some kind of home movie on constant repeat.

Throwing myself in to the en suite I sank to the floor just as the entire contents of my stomach came crashing out of me violently and painfully.

10 minutes later there was nothing else to come out of me and I stumbled to the sink where I washed my face and brushed my teeth to get rid of the sick taste that lingered at the back of my throat.

Moving back in to the main area of my suite, I picked up my phone and stared at it for a few moments before I typed a message to the one person that I was missing more than I had ever thought it was possible to miss someone.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Sitting in the locker room with Matt and Shannon, we were talking about what we were going to do after the fight tonight. We had a couple days lay over before we could head home and we decided to maybe go for a drink after the fight tonight.

I hadn't talked to Ron since we had, had that big fight. Matt was right, she needed time to calm down and get her head straight. I had to learn to drop this whole wanting to know about her past because if I didn't I was going to loose her if I hadn't already.

The sound of the Tool song that I had set as my text message tone began to play loudly. I reached in to my bag and pulled the phone out, seeing it was a text from Ron.

'_I think we need to talk! C X'_

The smile was on my face before I could stop it as I finally felt the fear of loosing her slip out of my body.

'_I agree; r u here? J X'_

"What's got you smiling like a idiot?" Shannon asked as I stretched and got to my feet feeling pumped and ready to face absolutely anything.

"There is only one thing that could make him grin like that…" Matt started.

"Cameron!" They both chorused at the same time.

I was about to agree when my phone began to play the song again and I literally tore my phone in 2 to get it open.

'_Not yet! Just waiting 4 Randy's car 2 pick me up! C X'_

Randy was sending his car to pick her up? Why didn't that sit right with me? Randy was never forth coming in helping her get to the arena's. Telling her to just get a cab, why was he doing this?

Instantly my instincts were telling me that something was about to happen but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

'_Ok baby; b safe. J X'_

Looking to Matt and Shannon they both instantly looked at me questioningly as they waited for me to talk.

"Something feels off…"

"Meaning?" Matt asked watching as I began pacing.

"Randy is sending his limo to pick her up…"

"What is he playing at? He doesn't do that," Shannon voiced my own thoughts as my phone began to ring again.

'_Always. Will c u when u get off stage; I will be waiting out back. I missed u, C X'_

Thoughts of Randy seemed to fly straight out of my head as I read the text. She had missed me, she had really missed me. I had been so scared that I had somehow ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me but hopefully this meant that we could talk.

If it meant that I never found out what was going on with her then so be it because I couldn't stand the thought of her not being in my life.

Quickly typing my response back and placed my phone in my pocket with thoughts of seeing her, holding her, touching her, kissing her and telling her all the things that I needed to tell her.

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER; CAMERON;**_

_**Seth's POV;**_

Ever since we had been at the water park I couldn't seem to stop thinking about Amber; seeing her in her bikini, the way it highlighted her amazing frame, the way her curves had seemed to stand out against the line of the bathing suit.

Being here in the house alone with her was nothing short of torture; it seemed to be that she was everywhere; the intoxicating scent of her powerful perfume seemed to hang around me intent on torturing me in ways that I had never felt before.

"He's asleep," She said moving in to the living room from putting CT to bed.

"He's ok though?"

My nephew had informed me that he had been having nightmares about his Dad lately; that he remembered a lot of the things that his Father had done to his Mom and it was haunting his dreams.

CT had made me promise that I wouldn't tell Cam though; telling me that he didn't want his Mom to live with the knowledge that he remembered a lot of what had happened.

I had nodded and agreed to keep his secret on the condition that he would come to me should he need to talk and he had nodded and agreed to my terms.

"Yeah he's fine!" She smiled moving out to the kitchen so I got up and followed her.

"What time does this pay per view start?" I asked looking at the clock to see it was 7pm.

"In an hour," She smiled across at me and instantly I was lost and completely disorientated.

"What do you say that I head down to the store and grab us a bottle of JD?" I asked needing a moment or two away from her intoxicating presence.

"Oh that would be great," She smiled rummaging in her hand bag that was lying on the island of the kitchen and pulling out her purse.

"My treat Amber," I said refusing to take the 20 that she tried to hand me.

"I can't let you do that," She objected trying to stuff the money in to my hand but I refused.

"Yes you can; my God you are letting me stay here…it's the least I can do!" I said stepping away from her as she stepped a little too close and I was left painfully aware that this girl was off limits. "D-Do you want me to get some popcorn while I am out?"

"Ooohhh yes please," She smiled. "Sweet!"

"You got it," I said grabbing the keys to her jeep and moving through the house desperate to get fresh air in my lungs to replace the scent of her that had taken up residence in my veins and every inch of my insides.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

I had pulled out a bowl and 2 glasses and the bottle of cola that Cam had bought a few days ago; placing all the things in the living room on the coffee table as I flicked through the channels until I found the right one for the pay per view that was due to start in half an hour.

The sound of the front door opening reached me in the living room, I turned in time to see a harassed Shifty walking in to the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly concerned about him as I watched his body falling down in to the sofa.

Since being at the water park, I found that I was looking at him in a completely different light. I knew that I shouldn't be, I knew that what I was feeling for him was wrong but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"I just got recognized in the store is all," He sighed heavily.

We had talked a lot over the course of him being here; he had confessed that he didn't want to be in the lime light no more, that he was scared if he slipped back in to that post he would loose himself again, loose everything that he had worked so hard for and he didn't want that.

I had listened as he told me about the hell he had gone through to kick the drug habit that he had formed and I found that I was impressed by his fierceness to stay completely away from the whole drug scene. It wasn't many people who could admit that they had a problem but to know that a certain lifestyle was causing him to slip time and time again, then to walk away from that when it was all that he had really known took more guts than I had seen in a long time.

It seemed that Cam got her fierceness and guts from her brother and for that I admired them both in what they had done and achieved.

"You ok?" I asked sitting down next to him and touching his arm lightly and was instantly rewarded to the feel of his muscles rippling under my touch.

"Yeah! I just…it's not that I don't appreciate them knowing who I am or asking for an autograph but I just want completely out of it you know?"

"I can understand that Seth! I mean you went through hell to get your life to this point and I think you have the right to want a little peace you know?"

"You know you understand far too well," He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gently pulled me close to him, kissing the top of my head in the process.

My God what the hell was he trying to do to me?

"I try my best," I giggled nervously as we seemed to just slip in to a compatible silence that left me feeling calm and at peace.

This was what I missed most about Leland; the nights where we would curl up in front of the telly and just enjoy being in one another's arms, to take comfort from one another, sharing everything that a couple could share.

With him gone, I had been constantly fighting with myself, fighting with the overwhelming sense of drowning that had taken over me.

And it seemed that ever since Shifty had walked in to my life it seemed that I was finding the whole thing a lot more easier to deal with.

"Well your best is more than great," He whispered softly as his hand gently ran up and down my arm causing a ripple effect of desire to spark in my veins so violently that I was struggling to catch my breath.

"T-Thank you," I stumbled as the sound of the bell ringing on the screen indicated that the pay per view was starting.

"_Please welcome to the ring; raining from Cameron, North Carolina Shannon Moore and his partner raining from; Phoenix, Arizona Jimmy Wang Yang,"_ Lillian Garcia the presenter announced as the crowd went crazy as my friend and his wrestling partner made their way to the ring.

Once they were in the ring, the presenter went on to introduce John Morrison and The Miz were announced and they came down to the ring with a cocky swagger that did wonders to build my dislike for them.

"Self centered sons of bitches!" I muttered causing Shifty to let out a loud rumble of laughter. "What?"

"You don't like them I take it?"

"Anyone who is up against my friends; I hate!" I informed him causing him to laugh a little louder as we watched the fight and chatted about other fights that we had seen and liked.

The connection I felt to this man wasn't like anything I had ever felt with Leland; with Leland it had been instant attraction but I found with Shifty; we were building a solid friendship that left me wondering what exactly was going to happen with Leland and I.

'_And here are your winners; John Morrison and The Miz!" _Lillian announced after about half an hour of them fighting.

"Fucking cocksmoking fuckheads!" I mumbled as I reached for my glass of JD and cola.

"Wow!" Shifty laughed loudly as he handed me a cigarette and lit his own. "You have such a way with words,"

"It's from living with your sister," I smiled at him as we watched the next uneventful fight that was taking place.

"Yeah I swear that girl could walk in to a bar and sailors would come running out!"

"You know…" I laughed. "You might be right?"

"Might be right?" He asked in disbelief. "I know I'm right,"

"All right you're right,"

Watching as the last 2 fighters began to make their way backstage, as the diva fight was announced and these women started making their way down to the ring.

Instantly we both seemed to loose interest in the TV as the screaming started and the women's fight was on. I was slightly taken aback to see Shifty loose all interest in the scene on the TV as whenever I watched this with Leland; he loved to watch the women's matches.

Finally it was over; I quickly excused myself to go to the bathroom. With my thoughts on Shifty and all the things that I was feeling for him, I knew that I had to get it under some kind of control because I was with someone; I loved Leland, I had always loved him and I always would, nothing was going to change that; not even this silly little crush that I had on my best friends brother.

Moving back in to the living room in time to see Jeff exiting the ring after beating Santino who was lying in the centre of the ring on his back panting with his hands over his face.

Jeff was smiling and he seemed to be more calm than he had before they left to go to LA for the pay per view. Had he and Cam made up?

The sound of Randy Orton's entrance music tore my thoughts away from my 2 friends. Watching as he came in to view fully dressed and walking with a cocky confidence that did little to make me like him.

As he climbed to the ring, he looked over to Lillian who handed him over the microphone quickly and began to talk about his manager and my best friend. Instantly Shifty and I were moving forward in the sofa; our attention focused on him as he literally ordered Cam out in to the arena.

"What is he doing?" Shifty asked anger rising in his voice.

Shaking my head as I watched my best friend coming in to view, looking more nervous than I had ever seen her and it wasn't hard to see that she wanted to be anywhere but right in that ring at the moment.

My heart was hammering madly in my chest; so I couldn't imagine how Shifty was feeling as he watched his sister moving down to the ring slowly. As Randy roared at her to hurry up that he didn't have all night; instantly Shifty was on his feet pacing frantically.

**R/N - Please review. Thanks to everyone who is reading.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 16;**_

_**LA;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I had known that something wasn't right. I should have trusted my instincts, I shouldn't have come back. But what choice had I had?

When Randy told you to do something you had to do it, regardless of how you felt about it. Looking at him as I made my way slowly to the ring. The sound of the crowd muttering who is the girl? Seemed to ring out in my ears as my heart thundered madly in my chest.

"HURRY THE HELL UP CAMERON! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" He roared in to the microphone.

Sliding in to the ring, I stood up to my full height feeling the sickness rising in me as he moved towards me and thrust a piece of paper in to my hands.

"What does that say Cameron?" He asked prowling around the ring and watching me closely; his cold dead like eyes seemed to burn in to me causing everything inside me to turn cold and frozen.

Looking at the piece of paper to see the contract I had signed when he had offered me the job. My signature shone on the white of the paper like blood as if I had signed my life away.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY?" He roared at me again.

"It's the contract I signed," I replied in a whisper.

"I don't think the crowd can hear you," Throwing the microphone at me as he moved to the other side of the ring and demanded a microphone for himself. "Now what does it say?"

"It's the contract that I signed,"

"So you can read?" He spat at me sarcastically. "What are the terms and conditions of this contract?"

"That I have to carry out all duties to the best of my…"

"Not that part! I think you know the part I mean,"

"I-I'm not sure I-I know…"

"Y-Yes you d-do!" He mimicked me cruelly. "READ IT!" He yelled at me causing me to jump and all but shrink away from him as the crowd booed at him loudly.

"That I am to remain away from Jeff and Matt Hardy and anyone who associates with them,"

At the mention of the Hardy boys the crowd went crazy; I could feel the flutter in the pit of my stomach as I thought about Jeff; there was no way that he could get to me; I had told him to meet me out back of the arena when his match was finished.

"Then please take a look at the screen and tell me what you have been doing!" He said pointing to the screen above the entrance behind me.

I didn't want to turn my back on Randy but I knew that if I didn't he would just yell at me and belittle me even more on national TV.

My eyes landed on the big screen as images of me and Jeff began to play in succession; images of us kissing, of us talking hidden in places where we had thought we were alone and pictures of me with his friends hanging out and having fun.

"Would you mind explaining what exactly is going on?" Randy asked.

The world slipped out from under me as I knew that my relationship with Jeff had been exposed and there was no one to come to my aid. I was alone on the stage with Randy; but surely he wouldn't hurt me with so many people watching!

Slowly turning to face him my eyes landed on the one man who I had never thought I would see again; the one man I had thought I had erased from my life.

Shrinking backwards as he moved towards me, shrinking out of reach trying to find a way to get out of this predicament, as I quickly reverted back to the woman I had been all those years ago.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Standing out the back of the arena; waiting for Ron I glanced at my watch to see that I had been here for about 20 minutes already and there was still no sign of her coming.

Had she changed her mind?

Had she thought better of talking?

The sound of my phone ringing tore through my thoughts, as I pulled it from my pocket and saw Amber's name flashing waiting to be answered.

"Hey Amber; what's going on?" I asked.

"Jeff…" She sounded frantic, almost on edge.

"Hey what's wrong honey? What's happened?" I asked lighting another cigarette and inhaling deeply.

"Listen to me Jeff; this is important! Do you care about Cam?"

"You know I do! What's this about?" I asked feeling my stomach tying itself up in to knots as the feeling of dread swept through me.

"I need you to get back in the ring…"

"What? Why? I'm not scheduled too…"

"Jeff trust me! Randy has her cornered in the ring…"

Hanging up without thought I threw my cigarette away and raced back in to the arena in time to catch Shannon and Matt on the way to the entrance that led to the ramp down to the ring.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked but didn't have time to wait for a reply as the 3 of us burst out in to the arena almost instantly the crowd was going crazy at the sight of us as we raced down to the ring.

All 3 of us baseball sliding in to the ring as Ron was being pulled in to the arms of a tall man who looked remarkably like CT.

"I missed you so much baby! I thought something awful had happened to you," The man was saying to her as she fought with everything inside her to get out of his grip as Matt, Shannon and myself stood up to our full height.

"Ron!?" I questioned moving to her side.

Instantly her head snapped around and I could see the fear that had been masking her eyes since Randy had called her back here flashing wildly.

Was this man the reason she had been so scared?

Was this the reason that she wouldn't open up to me?

Her eyes were pleading for help as she fought against his embrace until he was literally squeezing the life from her frame and I could see the pain it was causing her.

"You get to let go of her now!" I stated as Matt and Shannon went to work on Randy; quickly knocking him to the floor and piling on top of him keeping him away from where I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You don't get to tell me what I do with my girlfriend!" He spat at me as Ron literally fought her way out of his clutches.

"Y-Your what?" I stumbled slightly taken aback by his admission as Ron moved to my side and slipped her hand in to mine and instantly I knew that he was talking crap but from the look that flashed in his eyes he believed every word that he was muttering.

"He's lying!" Ron said her voice shaking with fear much like her body that was pressed against my side as she gripped so tightly to my hand that I swore she was cutting off the circulation.

"Ask her about Dylan!" He said moving forward as she held her ground next to me.

"Who is Dylan?" I asked looking at her.

"Ooohhh you changed his name too!? Tell him about our son Shayne!"

Shayne?

What the hell was going on?

With a movement quicker than the eye he tried to grab her but she ducked out of the way; letting go of my hand as she moved around me.

The sound of her heels hitting the canvas of the ring, had me more than aware that she wouldn't be able to fight in the impossible high heels.

Moving so that I was in front of her unprepared to let him get a hold of her, as she stayed behind me, her hand on my shoulder telling me all that I needed to know.

She wanted nothing to do with this man and despite feeling more than a little confused by the course of the conversation I was determined not to let him anywhere near her.

Bringing his fist up to connect a punch on my face she pulled me away as it had been faster than I would have been able to duck.

Fighting with her had always seemed natural, like we could count on one another for absolutely anything and now seemed to be no different. Her posture turned cold and in control as she stepped in front of me as I caught my footing.

Blocking a punch that was heading straight for her face, she connected with her own mean right hook and split his lip causing him to chuckle loudly.

"You think you can beat me bitch!" He growled getting in to her face and grabbing her shoulders; getting ready to throw her across the ring.

Matt and Shannon stepped up behind him quietly having knocked Randy Orton out.

"I would really think twice about that boys; I could snap her neck in the second that it takes you to attack!" The man said without turning around.

As if Cameron sensed the threat she brought her own wrists up and over his; slamming down until his hold on her had been broken but he wasn't out as his fist connected in retaliation on the side of her head and she fell to the ground out cold.

Fighting everything inside me to drop to my knees by her side, I looked at this tower of a man and threw myself at him in a spear movement that instantly knocked him to the ground and all air out of his lungs.

Taking the momentum, I went with it and began laying punch after punch on his face; blood seemed to splatter from his already split lip thanks to Cameron, his nose bust and a cut above his eye appeared as if from no where.

Getting up I kicked him before climbing on to the top turn buckle and executing a perfect swanton off the top causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

Satisfied that he wasn't a threat anymore, I threw myself at Cameron as Shannon and Matt kept her guarded as they tried to wake her but she wasn't coming round.

Bundling her in to my arms, the 3 of us slid out of the ring, Matt and Shannon taking the back to ensure that I got her out of there safely.

The feel of her dead weight in my arms, scared me; had he hit her so hard that she wouldn't come back? Fear and blind panic caused me to move quicker until we were backstage and moving through the halls until we reached my dressing room.

"Pack up my stuff Matt; we're getting out of here before he comes looking for her," I said still holding her in my arms and leaning in to her ear. "Come back to me baby, Ron please I need you to come back!"

Finally Shannon and Matt had my things packed up and we were leaving the arena; sliding in to the back of the car that had been assigned to us I still held her unconscious body close to me.

"Can you take us to the hospital?" I asked the driver as my panic continued to rise.

"Yes sir," The driver replied as Matt sat next to me while Shannon took the front passenger seat.

"She'll be ok Jeff!" Matt said softly.

"How can you say that? You don't know! Didn't you see the force in which he hit her?" I asked taking my attention away from her for a mere second to look at my brother only to turn straight back to her.

"I did! But she is a fighter; she ain't going to go out like that," Matt said reaching for her almost dead like hand.

Holding on to her as the car rumbled through the night streets to the nearest hospital.

Pulling up outside the doors, I was out of the car before anyone could stop me; possessing more strength than I had given myself credit for.

Randy Orton was going to pay for this! If it was the last thing that I did, he would pay and I would make sure of it.

Throwing myself through the doors begging anyone for help until I had finally been heard and Cameron was placed on a stretcher and we were ushered in to a cubicle.

"What happened?" The doctor in charge asked me.

"She was hit in the head…"

"How did it happen?" He asked checking over her.

The sound of silence filled the room as I looked at her lying there; she looked like she wasn't even there anymore.

"How did it happen sir?" He asked again snapping me back to reality.

"Uhm someone punched her on the side of the head,"

"Can you show me where?" He asked placing his stethoscope to her heart and listening intently.

"Does she have a heart beat?" I asked looking at him closely as fear continued to rise in me at an uncomfortable pace.

"Yes sir she has a heart beat! But I need to know where she was struck,"

Once I had shown him where that asshole had hit her, he informed me that it would be a good idea to get a scan done to ensure that she hadn't broken anything and the sound of the urgency in his voice did little to calm the fear that was building in me.

An hour later and she was back in the cubicle and slowly coming round from her concussion, which the doctor had informed me was wrong with her.

She had been struck on the one spot that could knock anyone out but she would be fine; there had been no cracks or breaks in the scan.

"Mmm!" She mumbled softly as she fluttered her eyes slowly.

"Ron!" I exclaimed all but throwing myself at her and kissing her face softly. "You're ok! You're ok! You're ok!"

"What happened?" She asked her eyes meeting mine slowly and I could see the fear beginning to spark. "Oh God Steven…no, no, no…please tell me I dreamt it!?"

"I'm sorry baby!" I shook my head as I watched her as closely as possible.

"Oh God I need to get home, I need to…I have to leave!" She was beginning to panic frantically as she tried to sit up but was obviously still weak from what had happened as she literally fell straight back down on to the bed.

"Miss Reid," The doctor smiled as he came in to the room and closed the curtain behind him. "You have some very worried friends in the waiting room,"

"Excuse me?" She was beginning to become hysterical as she shook her head.

"It's just Shannon and Matt sweetie," I soothed trying to calm her as I ran my hand through her hair.

"You're sure?" She asked turning and looking at me.

"Positive!"

Was this Steven guy what she had been trying to hide from me?

I listened as the doctor informed us that she would have to remain awake for the next 12 hours to ensure she didn't slip in to concussion again. Nodding my head I agreed to ensure that I wouldn't let her fall asleep and we were allowed to leave.

Telling the driver to take us to the nearest motel, I knew that she didn't want to go back to the hotel and for whatever reason I would support any reason that she had for not going back there.

**R/N - THANK YOU to all who are reading; please review or I will discontinue.**

**Thanks **

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

Forbidden; **R/N - Missmurder424 THANK YOU so much for taking the time to review; I really appreciate it and just for you here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 17;**_

_**IN MOTEL ROOM; WEST LA;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Fear was rising in me; panic was intent on taking over as I thought about what had happened.

Randy Orton had sold me out! That fucker had ruined everything that I had worked so hard for; he had just taken it and turned it to shit.

I would have to run again; I had to get to CT and get him the hell out of Cameron; I was going to have to leave behind all my friends, my Family and Jeff.

I could kill Randy for doing this to me; kill him with my bare hands if I had too.

My life was ruined yet again by a man and all I could think about was getting back to Cameron, getting CT and getting the hell out of dodge.

Jeff moved around the room, checking windows and the door to ensure that everything was secured and we were safe. I watched his handsome face as he let the worry crease his normally calm features.

"Jeff…" I started.

I never should have gotten involved with him; I should have stopped myself from feeling anything for him. It was because of me that he was worried and I hated the thought of causing him problems like this.

"What is it beautiful?" He asked moving to the bed where I had my knees drawn to my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around them.

"I need to…I have to get…CT he's…I can't stay here, I need to get back to Cameron…I need to get him out of there, I need to disappear!" I panicked as he watched me closely.

"Ron you're going to talk to me; you're going to tell me who that guy was and why you were so scared of him, why he called you Shayne and you are going to tell me once I have called Shifty and Amber to let them know you are ok, you got me?"

Watching his face and how serious he was, I nodded my head knowing that I had no option but to tell him now. Randy had put me in the position where I couldn't keep it to myself now and for that I hated that son of a bitch.

_**CAMERON; NORTH CAROLINA;**_

_**Seth's POV;**_

Having watched the scene unfolding, I had felt a sliver of relief when Jeff, Matt and Shannon came crashing out in to the arena but seeing my sister panicking and trying to back away from Steven had left me feeling more helpless than I thought possible.

Watching the way she had handled herself once she had back up I couldn't be more proud of her but she had taken a nasty spill to the side of her head and I had felt my stomach lurch in to my bowel as she had fallen with a sickening thud.

My phone started ringing and I grabbed it quickly; checking caller ID to see Jeff's name flashing waiting to be answered.

"Tell me she is ok?" I said answering instantly.

"She's fine; she has a little concussion but she is fine,"

"What the hell is he playing at?" I growled angrily.

"Don't worry about it Shifty; I am gonna make sure that it is taken care of I promise you,"

"Is she with you?" I knew that if Jeff said he would sort it; he would do just that.

"Yeah she is,"

"Can I talk to her?" I asked as I finally sat down and Amber gently placed her hand to my arm and let her head rest against my shoulder.

The sound of him talking to my sister filtered down the line then it turned quiet as Amber's phone started ringing. Getting up she moved to pick it up and was drawn in to a conversation with the caller that I instantly recognized as Leland from the way she talked.

"Hey," Cam's voice rang down the line.

"Hey you! You ok?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"Fucking Randy Orton; ball bag motherfucking twunt faced asshole!" She ranted in to my ear causing me to laugh slightly.

"Say what you mean hon,"

"Why? Seth why did he have to do that to me? What did I do wrong…? I fell for a man; so what…?" She said her voice breaking slightly.

"You didn't do nothing wrong sweetie! You and Jeff are meant to be…"

"There is no way that we will ever know now," She sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stay in Cameron Seth; I can't stay where he will find me…I mean Randy knows my address; oh God what if Steven is on his way there right now?" She began panicking.

"Cam sweetie; you need to calm down; take a deep breath…"

"A deep breath? You have to be kidding me? That asshole ruined my life once; he made my life a living misery and there is no way that I can allow that to happen a second time,"

"It won't happen again Cam…"

"You don't know that!"

"I do honey; you didn't have anyone on your side last time; now you have me, you have Amber, you have Jeff and his friends so please just take a deep breath and try to calm down!"

"I can't do this a second time Seth!" She sighed heavily as if she were ready to just give in.

"Yes you can," I said as the line turned silent and I could hear Jeff talking in the back ground. "Cam?"

"Yeah I am here sorry Seth! Jeff said to tell you that Shane and Bullet are on their way over to the house right now; they are going to stay until we can get home,"

"Ok see already you have more support than you had…"

"You're right!" She said. "I just can't believe this…why couldn't I have just turned Randy's offer down?"

"Because you are trying to support you and a 10 year old; you needed the money so please don't go blaming yourself ok?"

"I should have known better than to trust someone like Randy; he is exactly like Steven…"

"Yes he is but you are not the same woman that you were when you were with Steven; you are stronger than that, just try to keep that in mind…"

"I don't know if I am…"

"Cam you took your life back; you got out and you have built yourself a life that you are happy with right?"

"Of course,"

"Then let us in; let us help you and I promise you won't be let down!"

"I'll try!" She sighed as the sound of her lighting a cigarette filtered down the connection and causing me to grab my own cigarettes and lighting up.

"You go, get some rest and we will see you in a couple of days ok?"

"Promise me that you won't let CT out of your sight? Don't let him go to school, just keep him in the house…if he wants to go out make sure that someone is with him; preferably you…promise me Seth!"

"I promise honey! Just try to get some rest ok?" I said feeling my worry for her building.

I hadn't know that she was going through what she had been with Steven the first time around, but now that I knew there was no way that I was going to let her down, I would be right by her side helping her fight this asshole.

_**LA;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Listening to the fear in her voice as she made her brother agree to keep CT safe and in sight at all times. I had never heard this woman sounding scared in the past but seeing her on the bed running her hands through her hair as she smoked on the cigarette between her lips it was obvious that she felt fear just like the rest of us.

Who was this Steven guy?

What had he done to her to make her so scared?

Finally she hung up the phone and placed it on to the mattress next to her and glanced at me before removing the cigarette from her mouth and flicking it in to the ashtray.

"You want to know about my past? Well are you ready?" She asked trying to slip her mood back in to neutral, which was what I was used to seeing on her.

"Mmhmm," I nodded sitting down on the bed facing her and watching as she ran her hands through her hair again and sighed heavily.

I didn't push as she seemed to slip in to silence for a few moments. I hated that she had been forced in to telling me; when she had fought so hard not to have to tell me and I could see it in her face that she was really uncomfortable about telling me and I instantly could see just how much she had been prepared to keep it all to herself.

"That man…that Randy had in the ring; his name is Steven and he is CT's Father," She said looking at me and I could see how nervous she was about this.

Reaching for her hand, I took it in to mine and held it close to me; hoping that she would see just how much support she would get from me.

"And CT is Dylan right?" I asked softly.

"That's right; CT was born Dylan on the 4th March 1998,"

"Isn't CT's birthday 16th August?" I asked watching her closely.

"When we…when I left I had to change everything Jeff; not just our names…"

"Why did you leave?"

"Let me start at the beginning; I met Steven when I was 8 or 9; we went to the same school and I told my Mom that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him…" She laughed as she drew her knees back up to her chest and hugged them close to her. "It's funny how things turn out!"

Reaching for the smokes she lit another one and offered me one; shaking my head no she smiled and closed the pack then inhaled deeply on her lit cigarette before she continued talking.

"We became inseparable; play dates; we were always together then when I was 13 we slept together and the first time; I fell pregnant with CT!" Flicking her cigarette in the ashtray she sighed heavily. "My Parent's were livid; they wanted me to marry Steven and settle down but I wasn't…I'm not…I don't believe that you need a piece of paper to say that you love someone you know?"

"I completely understand and I completely agree with that," I admitted realizing that this woman was more like me than I had been aware of.

"So they bought us a house; moved us in to it the minute I turned 16…Steven wasn't…what we had shared before…it was like it was gone; he didn't…he wasn't who I thought he was…"

"Meaning?" I asked feeling my stomach twisting in my gut tightly; praying that she wasn't about to tell me what I thought she was going to tell me.

"He beat me…at every given opportunity…actually beat doesn't seem to be the right word for it…"

"He hit you?" I asked feeling my temper rising and wishing that I had hit the fucker harder than I had when he was in that ring.

"Yeah…hit me; beat me; degraded me in anyway that he saw fit…he uhm…he-he…uhm he raped-me!"

I could see her searching my eyes, watching me closely for my response and all I could feel was a pride in her; a pride that she had gotten out, that she had changed her life and her circumstances and had become this amazing woman that she was now.

"What?" I asked softly.

"You're not looking at me like…I thought you would have…pitied me or shown some kind of sympathy but I…I-I don't understand…"

"What is there to understand baby? I am proud of you; I am so proud of what you have done…you beat it; you got out and you got your son out; why would I pity that?"

"That's why I didn't…I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want to see that look in your eyes you know?"

"Baby you will never see pity or sympathy in my eyes; I mean yes I am mad as hell that you had to go through that; I mean it is killing me inside to know that you were subjected to something like that but the woman you are now; that is the woman I am proud of,"

Throwing herself in to my arms she held me close; refusing to let me go, I held her just as close taking comfort in the fact that she had finally opened up to me.

"So what made you leave?"

"He uhm…he raped me one night and because I wouldn't look at him he tried to choke me to death…I knew that I had to get out then. If I stayed I was…I would probably be 6 feet under by now,"

Anger welled inside me but I fought it with everything that I had as I just pulled her back to me, holding her close and kissing her head tenderly.

"What about CT?"

"I think that he hasn't been too scarred by it…"

"I think there is something that you need to know," I said remembering the look in CT's face the night before we had fallen out.

"What?" She asked pulling back from me and looking at me; her eyes burning in to me causing me to loose all sense of time and reality.

I explained what I had seen and I could see the troubled look on her face as she let what I told her sink in. Sighing she leant forward and took a few deep breaths.

"You ok?" I asked rubbing my hand over the small of her back as I moved behind her and continued to rub up and down her back.

"I can't believe this…I thought I had left before he could be scarred by this but…"

"Hey you did what you thought was best; you made the best of a situation that you couldn't control. Baby there isn't nothing that you could have done different…"

"I tried calling the police, I tried to leave countless times but he always caught me…"

"What did the police say?" I asked wrapping my arms through her waist and pulling her back against me gently.

"Steven was…is a cop so they took his side; pushed what I said under the carpet to protect their own!"

"Fucking asshole!" I muttered angrily.

Holding her close; there was no way that I was going to let this asshole win; not when I had finally got her to open up to me; I wasn't going to let her down.

"I want you to lean on me ok Ron? For anything at all; I am going to be right here by your side, no matter what ok?"

"I'm not used to…I don't know if I can Jeff; I have done this on my own for so long that I don't…I can't remember how to lean on anyone for anything at all,"

"Don't worry baby; I will teach you…I am gonna show you what a real man is; show you how a real man treats a real woman; you're safe with me ok?"

"I know! I always have felt safe with you baby and that hasn't changed especially after tonight," She finally let her entire body cave back against mine.

Without even realizing it; she instilled me with more power than I thought possible to keep her safe, the determination to keep her out of harms way sparked and nothing was going to keep me from my goal or promise to keep her safe.

**R/N - Please read and review.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 18;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Turning in his arms and looking in to his steely green eyes I could feel my resolve weakening; could I really do this?

Could I really fight Steven?

Did I have enough strength?

"What is baby?" He asked gently wiping the hair from my face.

"I don't know what…I am not sure if I can do this Jeff!"

"Yes you can princess; you have the basic instinct to survive and to have that shows me that you are stronger than he is giving you credit for! Just trust me and lean on me and I will ensure that you get through this,"

"O-Ok I w-will try," I stumbled I couldn't believe that he had reacted in a completely different way to what I had envisioned.

I had been pushing him away for a reason that turned out to be just in my head.

"I am so sorry Jeff," I whispered letting my head fall down; my eyes landing on the bed below us.

"Hey," He said firmly as he gently cupped my face and lifted me to look at him. "I don't want to hear sorry from you; after hearing all of this I can totally understand why you were the way you were,"

The sound of my phone ringing prevented me from replying as I reached to the nightstand where I had left it lying; unknown number.

"Hello?" I said taking a deep breath.

"You've been a very bad girl Shayne!" Steven snarled down the line.

Hanging up I refused to talk to him, what could I say?

There really was nothing to say other than him winding me up to the point where I lost my cool and I didn't want that. Instantly it began to ring again before Jeff had a chance to say what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Hello?" I said answering again.

"Don't you dare fucking hang…" Steven started but I did just that and hung up again.

"Steven?" Jeff asked concern lacing his voice as he brushed the hair from my face as once again my phone began to ring.

"WHAT?" I screamed in to the phone.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG UP ON ME!" He screamed in to the phone.

"Oh would you look at that…" Hanging up again I sighed and began to run my hands through my hair as once again my phone started to ring. "What do you want?" I resigned myself to the fact that if I didn't talk to him then he would just keep calling and jam up my phone.

"What did I tell you I would do if you ever left?" He asked me his voice low and threatening.

Fear raked through my body as I looked at Jeff who was watching me closely his eyes full of concern as the fear and trepidation began to rise in waves of sickness.

"What did I tell you Shayne?"

"Steven please just…"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU BITCH!?" He roared in to the phone angrily.

"That you'd…kill me!"

"Tell me Shayne do you have a death wish?" He asked his voice calming and taking on the authorative tone that he always used to use on me.

My entire body began to shake violently but I was instantly in Jeff's arms where he gently run his hand up and down my back in a gesture that was intended on calming me and slowly it began to work.

"I am talking to you…"

"I heard you!" I spat feeling my courage building slowly.

"Then answer the question,"

"Do you?"

"Excuse me?" He asked instantly confused by my confidence.

"Simple enough question Steven; do you have a death wish?" I asked and was instantly rewarded to Jeff kissing my head supportively.

"Are you…threatening me?" He asked his voice turning slightly shaky.

"No; how could I threaten you? There is no way that I could…"

"That's right bitch; don't forget who you are talking too," He snarled his anger coming back. "You walked out of my life with our son and you disappeared in to the night…I can't let you get away with that!"

"Then do what you think you have too," I snapped and hung up the phone.

Turning it off I threw it to the bed and collapsed in to Jeff's arms where I clung to him tightly.

"You did good baby girl," He whispered softly as his hands continued to rub up and down my back tenderly.

"I'm glad you think so; 'cos I think I may have just pissed him off!" I sighed heavily.

"Whatever happens; I am going to be right here by your side ok? Nothing is going to scare me away; let him try to do what he wants, let him try to hurt you 'cos it ain't happening," He said as the sound of knocking on our door tore through the room.

Panic began to settle in; was it Steven?

Had he traced the call?

"Guys are you in there?" Matt's voice filtered through the thick wood of the door and instantly I felt more calm and collected.

For now Steven didn't know where I was; he hadn't found me and I had to just keep that in mind until I could get home to where my son was. Please just let me get through the next couple of days until I can get home to my boy! I prayed silently as Jeff went to answer the door.

_**CAMERON;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

Standing in the hall that led to the kitchen with my phone planted to my ear listening as Leland tried to take in what I had told him about Cameron.

"And you're the only one who knew about this?" He asked me as I glanced back to the living room wanting nothing more than to go and console Shifty who had his head in his hands.

"Yeah me and Seth obviously,"

"Is she ok?" He asked obviously concerned for my best friend.

"I don't know! Seth was talking to her a few minutes ago," I wanted to go and comfort him, to let him know that Cam would be safe with Jeff, Matt and Shannon.

"Ok well go and talk to him baby and text me to let me know if she is ok yeah?" Leland asked as if sensing my need.

"I will baby! Thank you for understanding…" I said as the front door bell began to ring and I watched as Shifty got to his feet and moved out of the living room.

"How could I not understand Amber; that girl has become like Family to all of us…"

"I know but I was worried because I didn't tell you about her that…"

"What? I would get mad?"

"Exactly,"

"Not going to happen beautiful! Now go check on Seth and let me know what is going on yeah?"

"I will baby; thanks again! I love you,"

"I love you too princess," He replied almost instantly without thought and I was left feeling a little more confused than I thought possible. "I'll hear from you soon,"

"You will,"

I had just ended the call when Shane and the Bullet walked in to the living room with Shifty following behind them. Moving in to the living room and closing the door that led to the kitchen.

"Hey honey you ok?" The Bullet asked as he sat down on the sofa and watched as I took the seat next to Shifty.

"I'm fine just worried about Cam you know?"

"We just talked to Matt he is on the way to their room now; Jeff took her to a motel," Shane informed me causing Shifty's posture to relax slightly.

"Well that is something I guess!" I said reaching for my smokes and lighting up, passing out to Shifty and Shane as Bullet smiled softly and relaxed back in the sofa.

"Any idea what that was about?" Shane asked looking from me to Shifty.

"Shifty?" I looked at the man next to me and it looked like he had aged 10 years since the scene had unfolded on the telly.

"I-I…I can't!" He said looking at me his eyes pleading with me to explain. Taking his hand in mine I nodded my head.

An hour later I had explained everything that I knew to our friends who looked shocked and taken aback from what I had just relayed to them.

"I never would have guessed…I mean Cam always seems so calm and in control; I can't imagine her being the kind of woman who…"

"Who what?" Shifty asked staring at the Bullet. "Let a man do what that piece of shit did to her?"

"No Shifty that isn't what I meant…I just meant that I didn't think that Cam would be the type of woman who…I just never would have guessed she doesn't fit the stigma of an abused woman," The Bullet said softly.

"And what is the stigma?" Shifty asked his back instantly up and he was ready to get in to it big time with the Bullet.

"Shifty…the Bullet didn't mean anything by it!" I said stroking my hand over his arm softly; wanting nothing more than to be there for him.

Cameron had told me that she thought he had taken the news far too well; he hadn't gotten mad, he hadn't screamed or let his feelings be known which she had expected and from what I knew about him I had expected him to go nuts and it was obvious that he had been bottling it up inside him.

"I know…" He shook his head and looked at Andrew who was sitting on the sofa nervously. "I'm sorry Bullet,"

"Its ok man," Andrew replied his body relaxing as he moved forward in the sofa and watching Shifty and I closely.

"I just can't believe that fucker did this to her…what did she do wrong?" Shifty asked getting up and beginning to pace back and forth.

"She didn't do nothing wrong Seth; Randy is twisted and perverse in ways that no one really understands…"

"I should have gone with her,"

"And do what?" I asked watching him as he flicked his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I could have…" His voice trailed off as he realized that there really was nothing that he could have done.

"I really would hate to be in Randy's shoes from now on," Shane said softly.

"Meaning?" Shifty asked looking to Shane.

"Seth I know that you can see how Jeff feels about your sister; and I know that you are ok about that but Jeff is fiercely protective about Cam he isn't going to let Randy get away with this,"

"I know! And in all honesty I am taking small comfort in that right now," Shifty said finally sitting back down next to me and gently pulling me to his side.

It was an action that left me gasping for air but it felt more right than anything I had ever felt with Leland; where did that leave my relationship with my boyfriend?

I knew that I still loved Leland; I knew it because whenever I talked to him my heart would do a little flutter but being with Shifty I found that I wasn't missing my boyfriend half as much as I had been before Shifty walked in to my life.

"Do you think Steven will try and…?" I started to ask as he placed his lips to my head and held me closer to him.

"I know he will! Ever since Cam left; he has been like a dog with a bone; trying everything at his disposal to find her and when it yielded no results he tried to expand his search to other town's but Cam did good; she literally disappeared with the night…she covered her tracks, made sure that she didn't leave a paper trail…but now that he has found her I don't know what is waiting for her…"

"What do you mean used everything at his disposal?" The Bullet asked reaching for my glass of Jack and helping himself to a mouthful.

"Steven is a cop…"

"So she learned from the best then?"

"She really did! She took it all in and stored it in her head and then when the time was right; bam she sunk in to the dark of the night and no one had a clue where she was…"

"Until now!" Shane said sighing heavily as he finally realized that this situation really did seem hopeless. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," The man holding me in his arms replied.

"Didn't she try to call the cops?"

"Didn't you hear me…? Steven is a cop…"

"I don't understand what you are getting at,"

"Cam called the cops on Steven one night after he had beaten her black and blue; because Steven was one of them, they told my sister that there was nothing they could do and swept it under the carpet…that's why she left; she knew that she had no where to turn!"

"What about you?"

"What could I have done? You saw that guy; I ain't no match for him, my Father was no match for him, and my Mother certainly wasn't a match for him," Shifty informed the room as his body began to tense towards eruption.

Gently rubbing my hand on his arm, feeling his muscles rippling under my touch as he smiled down at me.

"You think she is going to be able to handle it?" I asked softly.

"Cam isn't the woman that she was when she left; I had noticed that after talking with her for 5 minutes; she is stronger than she ever was, she is collected and her mind is in the right place…I think she's going to have a fight on her hands but essentially I know that she can do this! Now that she has Jeff and you guys; she can do anything!" He admitted looking around the room at his sister's friends and I could see the appreciation that he felt to all of us for being there for his sister.

"Well for whatever it is worth we are going to be right here and we will do what ever we can to help her through this. Now what are we going to do with CT?" Shane asked smiling at Shifty.

"Cam wants him home from school, she doesn't want him going anywhere without someone; preferably me but I am ok with you guys taking him out 'cos if Steven does come here I still ain't no match for him," Shifty said.

Shane and Andrew both nodded and smiled softly as we all seemed to slip in to our own thoughts. My own train of thought slipped to what I was feeling for this man who was holding me close to him.

All thoughts of Leland slipping away with every soft caress that Shifty ran up and down my arm tenderly. Cam had always said that everything happens for a reason and maybe Leland had to leave for me to meet Shifty.

Just maybe I was meant to be with this man; God knows he was here when Leland wasn't!

**R/N - Please review.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

Forbidden;** R/N - THANK YOU so much for reviewing guys; it really does help. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thank you soooo much. With that said on with the show.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 19;**_

_**LA;**_

_**Shannon's POV;**_

Jeff let us in to the room that he had booked for himself and Cameron; now that the news was out there was no need for them to hide, which I figured would only make them stronger as a couple.

There was no denying that they were meant to be together; their connection was just getting stronger and stronger with every passing day. And nothing that Randy did could come in between that.

Matt and I had gone back to the hotel and grabbed up their things and ensured that we weren't being followed before we drove back over here; getting the driver to ride around for a bit before we got him to drop us off at a motel further down the strip where we slipped inside asked the guy on the desk if there was a back way out of the complex, which he instantly showed us too.

Cameron had taken her bags, kissed Matt and I before she headed in to the en suite to get changed out of the cloths that Randy had made her wear. If anyone knew Cam they knew that formal cloths weren't her thing and having to dress the way that Randy insisted had driven her crazy.

"How's she doing?" Matt asked as we sat down on the suite in the main area of the room.

"She's been better!" Jeff growled as he paced placing his cigarette to his mouth and inhaling deeply before flicking it in to the ashtray. "I'm going to fucking kill Randy,"

"Well should you need help you know we got your back," I said glancing to the en suite door, which remained closed and hiding her from view.

"Thanks man," Jeff said following my gaze to the door that was keeping Cam away from us. "She'll be fine Shannon,"

I had gotten to know the girl really well since she had been hanging out with Amber and I liked her, she was spunky, she was easy to hang out with and I looked at her like she was a part of the Family; I would do whatever I had to ensure that she was safe.

"Who was that guy Jeff?" Matt asked resting his feet on the worn out coffee table that lay in the middle of the main area of the room.

"He was my ex," Cameron announced as the door opened to the en suite and she came in to view, looking more comfortable in a pair of tight fitting bleached jeans and a black t-shirt that read Music Saved My Life! Her long dark hair pulled off her face, which was completely devoid of make up and I could see the way that Jeff reacted to the sight of her.

There really was no doubt in my mind that my friend was in love with this girl and vice versa as she smiled brightly at him, whether either of them knew it yet or not it remained to be seen.

"Why did he call you Shayne?" I asked as she moved over to where I was sat down and she leaned down and kissed my cheek before repeating the action with Matt.

"'Cos it's my name…my real name!" She said causing Matt and I to look at her completely confused.

Gently pulling her down on to my lap she smiled at me before she began to explain what she had obviously told Jeff who seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet hearing it for the second time.

"That is what you couldn't tell Jeff?" Matt asked reaching for her hand and holding on to her firmly as my arms kept her wrapped up firmly.

"That's right! I didn't want…I couldn't let him know when…Steven has forced my hand and I had no option to tell him and I am glad that I did!" She nodded looking to her man who smiled at her warmly causing her to remove herself from my embrace and move to him.

Claiming her tiny frame in his arms, he kissed her head softly as Matt looked away. I knew that Matt had been interested in her when we had first met her was it possible that he was still interested in her?

"Guys…" I said looking away from Matt to Cameron and Jeff who were stood wrapped up in each other. "We have booked a couple rooms too; luckily one on either side of you,"

"Thanks reject that means a lot to me," Cameron smiled tearing her eyes away from her man and smiling at me.

"You're welcome honey! And it should go without saying but I want to make it completely clear; we are here for you, we will help you deal and fight this motherfucker ok?"

"Thanks guys," She smiled brightly as Jeff kissed her head softly.

We talked for a little while, before Cameron slipped her MP-3 player in to the outlet on the DVD player in the room, and turned the music on, and almost as soon as the music started her posture began to relax and change from the coiled position that she had been in from the minute we had arrived here.

Matt and I had bid them goodnight and left them alone to talk and just be with one another. Matt said goodnight and headed to his own room, while I moved to mine and closed the door. Pulling my phone from my pocket I dialed Shane's number and waited for him to answer.

My friends that were staying with Amber, Shifty and CT needed to know the truth and what they could be facing.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Music always helped me to feel calm and in control, whether it be anything from Country, to Rock, to Nu Metal to Dance and now seemed to be no different, as the sounds of the new Theory Of A Deadman album began to play.

"You ok beautiful?" Jeff asked as I threw myself down on to the sofa where Matt and Shannon had been sat moments earlier.

"Yeah why?"

"You've had to explain about your past twice now!"

"I know baby but I am fine! I feel calm and in control; this isn't going…I can do this!"

"Yes you can," He moved so that he was knelt in front of me; his steel green eyes burning in to me until I felt my entire body shivering out of control. "Dance with me?"

"To this?" I giggled softly. "It's a bit rocky to dance too,"

Getting up he moved to the MP-3 player and skipped a couple tracks until he found the one that he was looking for.

"This one isn't," He smiled as he moved back to me, holding his hand out to me.

Taking his hand, I smiled at him as he gently pulled me in to his arms, holding me close to him, one hand holding on to the back of my head while the other held on to my waist firmly as he began to move us to the beat of the music as he began to sing softly in to my ear.

I always loved to hear him sing; his voice low and sexy which was perfect for this kind of song.

"Listen to the words baby," He informed me as the song began to play properly and his voice complimented the lyrics perfectly;

_When I first saw you standing there_

_You know it was a little hard not to stare_

_So nervous when I drove you home_

_I know being apart is a little hard to bare._

_Send some flowers to your work an home_

_So that I will have you in my arms again_

_We kissed that night before I left_

_And now that's something_

_I could never forget_

_You've got all that I need_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I _

_With you I know that_

_I am good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_Lets take a chance go far away today_

_And never look back again_

_Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas_

_It's never been the same since then_

_You've got all that I need_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I _

_With you I know_

_I am good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_This is it nothing to hide_

_One more kiss never say goodbye_

_This is it babe your all mine_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_I know that I am good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_With you I know that_

_I am good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

_We got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_Looking at all or nothing_

_Babe it's you and I_

_Babe it's you and I_

As the song came to a finish he pulled his head back to look in to my eyes and I could feel myself sinking in to his eyes that always held the power to make me forget everything that was going on with my life and now seemed to be no different.

"It is just you and me; you me and CT that is all I have ever wanted Ron!" He whispered his voice low and sincere.

"Me too Jeff," I replied feeling weird about being this vulnerable with him but he had more than proved his loyalty to me tonight.

There had been no need for him to come tearing in to that ring but he had done it without question, which was nothing I had ever had before.

Years ago I had prayed and hoped for someone to come to my rescue; I had lost myself in dreams of my prince charming coming to save me from my monster of a boyfriend and when it hadn't happened and I had, had to save myself, which had quickly killed the hope I had of a prince charming.

But here he was stood in front of me, holding me close, promising to keep me and my son safe and for that I think I fell in love with him in a instant.

Feeling the heat stinging my face at the thought of what had just popped in to my head; I buried my head in his shoulder and listened as the next song came on.

Jeff listened quietly, until the third time the chorus started and he began to sing the words to me again;

_There's a little piece of heaven_

_Right here where you are_

_the fact that you keep trying_

_Is what sets you apart._

_Help me find the reason_

_And I'll help you find the way_

_To get rid of all your pain_

_Little by little, day by day_

_Little by little, day by day_

The song finished and slowly he moved me backwards until we were falling on to the bed; his lips capturing mine in to a kiss so passionate and hungry that I completely forgot about the news that had just broken a couple of hours earlier.

_**Steven's POV;**_

Turning around I glared at Randy Orton. This man was pissing me off and if he thought that he somehow had me on side then he had another thing coming.

I watched as he ran his hand over his shaved head nervously as we lost the car that was transporting Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore back to Shayne.

I had thought that I would never see her again but she had made the biggest mistake that she ever could have by taking a job with Randy Orton and then breaking the terms and conditions of the contract that she had signed seemed to have been fate leading me to her all this time.

I had been reluctant to believe Randy when he called me and told me that he had Shayne working for him as his manager; the girl had covered her tracks well and if it hadn't been for her taking that job I doubt I would ever have found her.

And that was what was bugging me; obviously my girl was clever when it came to covering her tracks why blatantly break the terms of her contract with the knowledge of working with Randy Orton; surely she had to know that he wasn't the type of man to be crossed.

In many ways he was like me; I hated the fact that she had crossed me and taken my son away from me and for that reason alone she would have to pay.

"Now what genius?" I asked glaring at him angrily.

"I-I…I-I…"

"Y-You w-what? You seemed to be suddenly at a loss for words,"

"I don't know what to tell you," He said his eyes avoiding looking at me and instantly I knew that he was nervous around me and so he should be.

If he thought that he was getting away with talking to Shayne like that then he had another thing coming!

"Then you had better think of something; I am not a very patient man Randy and I want my girl back and I want her back now!"

"You could try calling her again!" He suggested.

"Did you take a spill to the head Randy? I told you her phone is switched off!"

"Try the work number I gave her…"

"What's this now?" I asked moving towards him.

"I gave her a separate cell phone for work purposes so that I could always get a hold of her…"

"Give me your cell phone,"

"Why?"

"She won't answer if it is a unknown number; if she sees your number there is a bigger chance of her answering,"

Nodding his head he handed the phone over to me and I pressed the call button on the number that he had pulled up.

"Hello…?" Shayne's voice answered breathlessly. "Mmmm," She purred in a sexy tone. "What do you want Randy? I don't work for you anymore!" She spat in to the phone as the sound of a man heavy breathing in the background sparked an anger in me that I hadn't expected to feel.

Shayne was my woman; she didn't seriously think that after a couple of years that changed anything between us did she?

It was more than obvious that they were fucking as the moaning and groaning got louder; causing me to see images in my head and I had to hang up without saying a word.

Bitch was going to pay for cheating on me! I would make her pay and there was no one on this planet that was going to be able to help her.

**R/N - Please read and review. The more you review the quicker I will update.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxox**


	20. Chapter 20

Forbidden; **R/N - THANK YOU SO MUCH for your review and just for you; here is the next update. I hope that you continue to enjoy.**

**Your reviews really do help so thank you; Bows down!**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 20;**_

_**LA;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The way her eyes were burning in to mine was enough to leave me spinning in to oblivion. Once we had fallen on to the bed kissing we had just laid there touching each other gently and kissing; lost in the moment and in each others eyes.

Slowly we had began to remove each others cloths until we were naked and still we just kissed and touched each other until my fingers were sliding in to her soft warm wet pussy.

Stroking the insides of her chamber gently had her panting almost instantly until she had straddled my body and thrust her hips down on to my cock engulfing the entire length of my dick until I was buried deeper than I ever had been.

Slowly we had begun to move against each other, taking time to get reacquainted with each others bodies. It had felt like a year since I had been with her and I didn't want to rush the amazing feeling that was coursing through me.

"You feel so amazing," I panted as her hands came to rest on my chest to steady herself.

"Mmmm Jeff you feel so hard," She purred as her long black painted nails dug in to my chest causing me to flinch from the pain.

Sliding up and down over my cock; her movements intense and slow as I watched her body moving seemed to turn me harder than I thought possible.

Sweat encased both of our naked panting bodies as she raked her nails down the flesh of my upper torso; drawing blood as she went.

I had wanted her to feel the control of this after everything that she had told me but seeing the way she was moving, watching her body as she thrust down on to me was almost too much to bear and I was flipping her.

Before she turned on to her back; I stopped her body until she was lying out on her side. Guiding my hand to move her top leg in to a bent position, I grabbed my cock and eased myself into her and was instantly rewarded to a tight thrust.

"Mmmm!" She purred softly as my hand slid under her neck and the other moved to her pussy. "Oh yes…mmm baby right there," She panted as my fingers dove deep feeling my cock as I pumped in to her still in the soft and steady pace that we had picked.

The Mp-3 player continued to play as I listened to her breathing heavily, the sound of the Kid Rock song that was playing seemed to wrap around me leaving me more than painfully aware that this was exactly how I felt about this girl.

_Up and down that lonely road of faith  
I have been there  
Unprepared for the storms and the tides that rise  
I've realized one thing, how much I love you  
And it hurts to see, to see you cryin'  
I believe we can make it through the winds of change_

And if you just hold on, I wont let ya fall

_I won't let you fall no  
We can make it through the storms  
and the winds of change_

Though I walk through the valley of darkness  
I am not afraid  
Cause I know I'm not alone

And if the wind blows east, would you follow me  
And if the wind blows north, would ya stay your course  
And if the wind blows west, would ya second guess  
And if it blows to the south, would you count me out  
And if the sun don't shine, would you still be mine  
And if the sky turns grey, would you walk away  
Would you say I do, if I say I'll be  
And walk this road through life with me  
You know I love youuuuuu

On this lonely road of faith  
On this lonely road of faith

Watching her body moving against my thrusts, the way her flat toned stomach tightened and constricted as she kept the pace that we had set, the way her chest rose and fell rapidly in time to her shortness of breath.

"Ron!" I growled low in my throat in to her ear.

"Jeff!" She panted sliding her hand down the front of her own body and slipping in to her pussy; finding my fingers instantly and helping me stroke the walls of her pussy as my cock drove in to her deeply.

"I-I…oh fuck Ron I love you!" I growled desperately and instantly she stopped moving against me, stopped her fingers from moving with my own.

Turning her head to look at me, her eyes blazing with tears and uncertainty as I quickly withdrew from inside her and turned her on to her back.

Moving in between her legs and looked down at her; seeing the shock on her beautiful features as she panted out of control.

"W-What did you j-just s-say?" She stumbled.

"I love you…I have always…from the moment I first saw you I knew that I was going to completely loose myself in you and the more I got to know you the more I realized that was true and seeing you going down in that ring tonight; it just made me realize how much I am in love with you,"

"B-But…w-we haven't b-been together a-all that l-long…"

"Doesn't make it any less true! Look Ron I know that after everything that you have been through; it may take you a little longer to feel what I am feeling but I needed you to…"

"I love you too," She whispered her eyes never once leaving my own as she ran her hands up my arms and curling them around my head softly letting her fingers rung through my hair.

"You do?"

"Mmhmm! I tried to tell myself that I didn't…that I don't but when we had that argument I knew that I had done the one thing that I had said that I never would again…and that was fall for you; I love you Jeff!"

Just with those 4 little words I felt like I could walk on air, the happiness that spread through me wasn't like anything I had ever experienced and before I could say anything else she had her long toned legs wrapped around me and drawing my cock back in to her.

Our eyes staying locked in the same way that our bodies were locked we began to move slowly against each other, the desire, the love, the connection that we had always shared began to rise past anything that we had ever felt and I was drowning out of reality in to the safety and love that her beautiful eyes offered.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff loved me; I didn't think I could feel more happy than I did right in this moment. Watching as his eyes stayed focused solely on mine as he made love to me with an intensity that we had never had before.

The sweat creased his brow as he slid his hands under my body and up to my shoulders; holding me tightly against his sweating chiseled frame we moved as one our bodies coming together in every way.

"Tighten your legs around me beautiful," He whispered in to my ear causing my entire body to shudder from the inside out.

Doing as he asked my legs tightened around his waist and instantly I was rewarded to the friction of his cock pushing in to me and dragging out at an agonizingly slow pace.

The feel of his hands pushing my shoulders down to meet his thrusts set a new slightly faster pace as sparks of pleasure began to ignite through my veins causing me to see stars.

Bringing his head to my shoulders he bit down on my flesh causing me to draw him in to a faster pace, desperation was igniting inside me as the sound of his moaning flowed in to my ear and through every inch of my body.

"Mmmm, ooohhhh, aaahhhh, fuck yes…Ron!" He groaned softly as he still pushed my shoulders down causing my entire body to move against his thrusting.

I could feel my pussy getting more and more wet with every slam that he inflicted on me and before I was aware of it happening I was constricting violently around his hard thick shaft as he continued to make love to me like he never had.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jjjjjeeefffff!" I panted as pleasure took me to places where I was seeing vibrant flashes of light before my eyes.

My back began to arch from the bed, my legs tightened harder around his waist and my nails scraped down the flesh of his back causing him to shudder and flinch slightly under the pain that I was inflicting on him.

Biting down hard on my flesh caused my release to reach new agonizing heights that I had never reached before and then it was happening for him too; I could feel him unloading all that he had to offer inside me and his body shuddered and twitched madly.

"Ron, Ron, Ron…oh fuck baby…RRROOONNN!" He roared out of him hungrily before sinking his teeth deep in to my flesh causing pleasure and pain to slam together in a force so violent that I could feel myself passing out from the sheer force.

The next thing I was aware of was Jeff placing his lips to mine and I was instantly back in the land of the living and looking in to his amazing steely green eyes that always held the power to leave me feeling safe and protected from anything that I had ever experienced.

"You ok princess?" He whispered pulling back from me as the feel of his cock throbbing against my insides seemed to leave me feeling like I was burning in the sweat that had encompassed both of our bodies.

"T-That w-was…my God Jeff…I have n-never felt anything like that before,"

"Me either gorgeous," He smiled softly as he placed his lips to my forehead and slowly slid out of my pussy; leaving my entire body shuddering as wave upon wave of pleasure coursed through me.

"If that was what make up sex is like then we should argue more often," I smiled as he collapsed down next to me.

"No! I hated every minute of not talking to you. Ron I missed you much more than I thought it was possible to miss someone,"

"I know me too," I admitted honestly.

It was true not talking to him had left my heart feeling like it was ripped in 2 and there had been nothing that could heal it. All I had wanted to do was call him, to tell him that I missed him, that I needed him to be a part of my life, that I was sorry for loosing my cool with him but my pride had refused to allow me to do that.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Feeling her body sinking in to the mattress of the bed, as she turned on to her side and looked at me, I turned my own body so that I was facing her, watching her, drowning in her beautiful dark brown eyes.

Everything that I could ever want or need was lying watching me, smiling at me and reaching her hand out to my arm where she held on to me tightly.

"You missed me?" I asked unaware of how she had really felt when we had fallen out.

"More than I had ever allowed myself to miss anyone," She admitted her eyes staying focused solely on my own.

"Did you miss Steven when you left?" I asked wanting to know how she had felt about him; had she loved him?

"I missed being with someone but no…I didn't miss him as a person," She replied keeping her eyes on my own.

"Did you love him?"

"In the beginning I did…I thought that I would love him forever but towards the end all I felt was hate and disappointment…"

"Disappointment?"

"Yeah; he wasn't the man I had thought he was. When we first started dating it was like we were meant to be you know; like he had been made for me and me alone but then when we moved in with one another and had CT with us; it was like a switch going off and he changed in to this monster…"

"When was the first that he hit you?"

"We had been out at my Mom & Dad's for thanksgiving and he was complaining the whole ride home about CT crying the whole time we had been there, then when we got in to the house CT was still crying and fussing, Steven told me to put him to bed and when I did he just laid in to me; telling me that I needed to get better control of our son,"

"Was it bad?"

"Excuse me?"

"Was it a bad beating?" I asked as she reached behind her for the smokes and handed me one before lighting her own.

"No…Steven was…is a clever man…"

"What does that mean?" I asked as she placed the ashtray between our naked bodies and swirled the tip around the walls of it.

"He would never hit me anywhere that couldn't be covered up…the first time he hit me was a punch to the stomach and when I fell over winded he kicked me a couple of times…all in places that could be covered,"

"And it just continued after that?"

"Yeah pretty much; always in places that could be covered by cloths," She informed me. "It was easy for him to act like he was the doting partner and Father 'cos he had basically cut me off from everyone, he chose my friends, he chose when I talked to my family and he chose what I did with my life and that was being a stay at home Mom,"

"I can't imagine what that must have been like,"

"It was difficult; but I coped the best way I knew how…"

"Which was?"

"Music; I have always loved music, but when I was with Steven it seemed to be the only thing keeping me going that and CT…"

"Did he ever hit CT?"

"No; not once; he yelled at him a couple of times but he never raised his hand to him,"

"I can't…I knew that there was something in your past but I had no idea that it was this,"

"How were you to know if I didn't open up to you?" She asked smiling softly as she placed her cigarette to her lips and inhaled deeply.

"I know but I should have known…you're not the type of person that keeps things to themselves without good reason, I should have just trusted that and not pushed…"

"Forget about it baby; it's in the past you know now and that is the most important thing right?"

"It really is and I am going to make sure that you and CT are safe, there is no way that this asshole is going to get near you again ok?"

"I know babe; I always knew that I could trust you…"

"You amaze me!"

"How so?" She asked shocked as her eyes moved to my own and watched me closely.

"Your ability to carry on, the way you can still trust after everything that you have been through…not many women could do that…"

"Jeff don't try and make me in to something I'm not; I was still weak and the thought of Steven being back in my life is causing my entire body to feel like I am living on a knives edge, I'm not strong…"

"That's bullshit! You walked away, you left everything that you knew behind you, you moved out of his radar, you covered your tracks, and you built a life for you and CT that takes more guts than you are giving yourself credit for,"

"Maybe,"

"No maybes baby; you have my respect and I know that Matt and Shannon respect you too, so just push all those thoughts to the back of your head ok?"

Nodding her head she looked less than convinced but I could make her see that she was everything that Steven had made her believe that she wasn't and given enough time, I would build her in to the woman that she wanted to be, the woman that she had worked so hard to become; the woman that Randy Orton had tried to destroy tonight by doing what he had done.

**R/N - Please read & review.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Forbidden; **R/N - THANK YOU so MUCH for the reviews; you guys are amazing. I luv ya all and here for you is the next chapter.**

**Thanks **

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 21;**_

_**2 DAYS LATER; CAMERON AIRPORT;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

Standing in the airport with Shifty, CT, Shane and The Bullet people had begun to stare and I could feel Shifty shifting around uncomfortably next to me.

CT had been happy that he didn't have to go to school but was confused as to what was going on. We had talked and decided that it would be best coming from Cam than any of us so all we had, had to do was wait for my friend to come home.

I had called Leland and informed him on what was happening; instantly he had offered to fly out when Cam came home, to which I had agreed happily. I had a feeling that things were going to get bad for my friend and I would need all the support and help that I needed, so Leland had asked for time off from work to be told by Beth that they couldn't spare him.

Instantly I was left wondering how our relationship was ever going to work with the whole distance thing becoming more and more of an issue.

I had confided in Shifty who had been amazing; telling me to give it time, that long term relationships took time to adjust too, after being with Leland every day for as long as we had been together it was obvious that it was going to take some time getting used too.

I had agreed but then there was the way I was feeling about him too; every time we were alone together it felt like I was drowning in him, the connection I felt to him was stronger than anything that I had ever felt but it was obvious that he saw me as his friend and nothing more when he had given me the advice that he had about Leland.

"MOM!" CT took off; racing through the crowds towards where his Mom, Jeff, Matt and Shannon had just cleared the door.

"Hey big man," Cam hugged him tightly; holding him close to her she refused to let him go, as she placed kiss after kiss to his head before looking up to where we were stood waiting for them.

"Mom I have been having the best time with Uncle Seth, Shane and Bullet," CT confessed enthusiastically.

"Good I am glad baby," She replied as the 5 of them began to walk over to where we were stood. Letting go of CT who was instantly on Matt's back, she moved to Seth and fell in to his arms.

"You ok honey?" He asked kissing her head affectionately.

"I've been better! Just tell me that you haven't seen him?" She asked pulling back and looking at her older brother.

"Not a sign," He replied holding her close to him.

"Thank God for small mercies I guess," She sighed relenting to the death defying hug that Shifty held her in until she was giggling softly. "Dude I need to breathe,"

"I am just glad to have you back in front of me; safe and out of harms reach," He said finally letting go of her slightly but keeping her in his hold.

I knew that he was fiercely protective of his little sister; especially after all that she had been through but Cam was tough she knew how to protect herself.

Having been training with Jeff and Matt or Shannon for the past year she had quickly surpassed them and gone on to boxing and mixed martial arts; building her reputation which was steadily growing in the fighting circle.

Steven would have a fight on his hands if he thought that he could just come and take CT; Cameron wasn't the same girl who he had beaten down all those years ago and for that I was grateful.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I watched as Ron moved out of her brothers arms and moved to Shane and the Bullet to thank them for looking after her son while she had been stuck in LA.

We had tried to get a flight back sooner than what we had tickets for but there had been nothing available and we had, had to sit it out and wait.

I had watched as she basically crumbled before my eyes; she hardly ate; preferring to pick at her food, she was loosing weight at a rapid rate. With her sleep pattern broken from nightmares until she refused to sleep at all; drinking vast amounts of coffee to keep her awake; she was basically surviving on cigarettes and caffeine and it was easy to see that her nerves were shot.

Without 2 mugs back to back first thing in the morning she would suffer from the worst case of the shakes that I had ever seen but I was hoping that now we were home in Cameron she would calm down and get back in to some kind of pattern.

The sound of my phone ringing interrupted my train of thought and as I glanced at the caller ID to see Vince's name flashing waiting to be answered.

"Hello?" I answered cautiously.

"Jeff?" His powerful voice barked down the line.

"Yes,"

"Ahh Jeff I am glad I caught you. I wanted to talk to you about Cameron,"

"What about her?"

"We have been inundated with calls about her; people want to know who she is, how she is?"

"She's fine now that she is home sir,"

"I would completely understand if you wanted a fight with Randy set up in light of what happened?" He said the ever opportunist.

"Yes I really would,"

"At the Royal Rumble you will have that fight son! Some of the executives and I have been talking about Cameron…" He said instantly launching the conversation the way he wanted it.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously as we all seemed to move towards the baggage area to grab up our bags so that we could get home.

"We'd like her to become a part of the story between you and Randy?"

"No way!" I said instantly without thought.

"It would be a very good story son and it would catapult your career through the roof…"

"You want me to capitalize on the fact that my girlfriend is in danger?" I asked in disbelief; I knew that Vince was manipulative but I had never taken him for being this cold.

"She isn't in that much danger…"

Anger flushed through me as I kissed her cheek softly and moved away from the others so that I could give him a piece of my mind in private.

"You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Vince! That guy that Randy had in the ring the other night; was the man who Cameron used to live with; he beat her, he abused her in ways that I am not even comfortable talking about let alone thinking about. And now because of Randy's pettiness he is back in her life…you do realize that she has every right to sue don't you?"

"I had, had no idea!" Vince said instantly the tone in his voice changing to a more understanding tone and he sighed heavily before talking again. "Jeff I can promise you that Randy will be reprimanded for this…"

"Not before I get in to the ring with him!" I said stubbornly.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"It is about time someone taught him a lesson. Vince you know as well as I do, as well as anyone knows that since he got Cena's belt he has become insufferable, well I am sorry but that stops and it stops with what he has done to Cameron!"

"I completely understand! I will get the notice out about the rumble and get the preparations done on the match, then I will get back to you in a couple of days ok?"

"Thanks Vince!" I said looking over at my girl as she laughed with Shannon and Shane; looking like any other normal 24 year old hanging out with her friends but I knew that underneath that bravado she was scared and she was barely hanging on by a thread.

And that was all down to Randy Orton and there was nothing that would stop me in my goal to make him pay for what he had done to her.

_**BACK AT THE HOUSE;**_

_**Seth's POV;**_

I could see that Cam's friends were worried for her; the way they were watching her closely, refusing to leave her alone as she helped carry the luggage in to the house.

Jeff had announced that he was staying at the house with us; in an instant I knew without a doubt that he was head over heels in love with my sister.

I had known it before but seeing them together now it was more than obvious that their connection was building past anything that they had thought would happen and most probably more than anything that they had ever felt with anyone else.

Stealing a glance at Amber as she moved towards the kitchen to make the coffee that Cam had requested, I was left wondering if we would ever feel anything like that.

Over the course of the past couple of days, I had been sure that I was feeling a spark that wasn't completely one sided.

Was it possible that she was feeling what I was feeling?

Or was she just lonely?

I knew that Leland had offered to fly in when he had heard what had happened with Cam but due to his work commitments he hadn't been able to follow through on the plan.

Amber had confessed that she thought it was just Beth trying to cause problems because she thought the woman didn't like her but how could this Beth woman not like her?

Everyone who came in to contact with Amber loved her; it was just the way Amber was. Her personality was addictive in ways that left me feeling more than out of my depth, her sense of humor was off the chart and I found that we laughed more and more with every passing day.

The truth was I was falling for her but I knew that for the moment what I was feeling had to be completely one sided but I knew that it was just a matter of time.

When I had first gotten here she was always talking about Leland, how much she missed him, how she wondered what he was doing and if he missed her half as much as she was missing him but lately his name was being mentioned less and less.

Was I crazy in thinking that, that could mean what I wanted it to mean?

Moving in to the kitchen behind her, my eyes found her easily without an effort as she stood by the kettle waiting for it to boil for the coffee.

"You ok honey?" I asked leaning against the island in the centre of the kitchen.

"I am! I am just glad that she is back here you know?"

"I know me too! But I meant are you ok; 'cos I know that Leland should have been getting in today too?"

"There is no point in throwing a hissy fit…it is what it is you know?"

"No one could blame you for being upset sweetie," I offered as I handed her a cigarette and lit my own.

"No I know but I refuse to sink just because he can't come in one time," She said holding her head high.

"Well if you need to talk…I am here ok?"

"Thanks Seth I really appreciate that," She smiled at me causing my heart to race off at 5 times its normal speed and my knees threatened to give way from under me.

"Anytime," I replied as the sound of the others heading towards where we were talking quietly.

Instantly the room was bursting with bodies causing my eyes to be torn away from Amber as she turned to the kettle and continued to pour up everyone's drinks.

I could see that she was struggling with the absence of her man but I would do anything I could to ensure that she was ok, that she didn't have to struggle alone.

If I was meant to only be her friend then so be it because walking away from her, not having her in my life at all just wasn't an option no more.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

On the drive back here I had seen the way that Jeff was gripping to me tighter than necessary. I knew that he was worried about me but this was something different.

Once I had been handed my mug of coffee from Amber, I reached for Jeff's hand and led him out on to the decking at the back of the house, closing the door behind me to ensure that we got some privacy.

"Ok spill it!" I said as we both sat down on the same lounger and huddled together; taking comfort from one another's bodies.

"Sorry? What?" He asked resting his chin on my shoulder as one arm snaked around my waist while his other hand held on to his mug of coffee.

"What's bugging you Mr. Hardy?" I asked resting my head against his.

"Nothing…"

"Lie!" I said turning to look at him and when his eyes wouldn't meet mine I knew for a fact that he was hiding something from me. "Look at me Jeff?"

"It's nothing Ron,"

"Jeff what did we talk about in LA?" I asked causing his eyes to finally meet mine. "That we would never keep anything from each other again and here you are breaking that promise,"

"Vince called me," He sighed as I sipped at my coffee but my eyes remained focused on him.

"What for? What did he want?"

"To ask if I wanted to fight Randy…"

"And you said?" I asked instantly my panic was rising because I knew the answer without needing to hear the words.

"I said of course…we are going to fight at the Rumble in a couple of weeks,"

"Jeff please don't do that on…"

"He's not getting away with it Ron; so please don't think you can talk me out of this! I am going to make sure that I bring a world of pain to him," His tone was determined and I knew there was absolutely no talking him out of it.

"All right," I sighed heavily reaching in to my pocket for my smokes and handing him one before lighting my own.

"He said that they have been inundated with calls from fans wanting to know who you were and how you are," He informed me causing me to feel a flutter in my stomach. "He even suggested doing a story with you, me and Randy!"

"I-I…I don't want that Jeff!" I panicked quickly.

"No I know and I told him that absolutely no way was that going to happen," He soothed reaching his free hand behind my head and pulling me back to him. "I promise you Ron, that I will keep you safe and I know in my gut that, that kind of story isn't going to help the situation,"

"Thank you," I whispered letting my forehead rest against his and feeling safe and protected from what the world had just thrown at me.

"No need to thank me beautiful! You're safety and happiness is all that matters to me,"

Our eyes stayed focused on each other as we both turned silent and sipped at our coffee and smoked our cigarettes.

Being home, I knew that I would feel better about things and I had been right, I was calm; I was at peace, and I was feeling more at ease with everything.

I knew that if Steven found us here I had a fighting chance of coming out of this alive because he didn't know the area, he didn't know the house and he didn't know me anymore, I wasn't the same girl who would lay down and just take whatever he threw at me.

**R/N - I wanted to thank you all for the AWESOME reviews that you have given me; the more you review the quicker I will update.**

**So you know what to do.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

Forbidden; **R/N - Please read and review guys; the more you review the quicker I will update.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 22;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Corey-Taylor's POV;**_

Some of my friends from school dropped off my homework yesterday and because I wasn't sure what my Mom was planning on doing, I had set about doing it because now that she was home I was pretty sure that she would be sending me back to school come the beginning of the week.

Deciding that I needed a break; I moved out of my room towards the living room where the door was closed just as I was about to turn the handle and walk in to the room I heard Jeff talking.

"That fucking asshole isn't getting away with it guys,"

It wasn't often that Jeff swore but when he did it usually meant that he was angrier than I had thought he was capable of being. But unlike my Dad; Mom didn't have to worry about Jeff hitting her.

I had always known that there was something wrong with the relationship that my Parent's had, had. When we had lived with him, our house would turn in to a war zone every night and I would sit in my room listening to my Mom screaming for him to stop but he never did.

"Well we got your back dude. Randy Orton is gonna get what is coming to him…" Shannon said.

I liked Shannon; he was funny but then again all my Mom's friends were funny, I loved hanging out with them and they always made me feel like I was a part of the fun that they had.

"Damn straight he will! Vince called me earlier…"

"What? What did he want?" Matt asked.

"To see if I wanted a fight with Orton…so come the Rumble it is gonna be just me and him in the ring and I swear to God he is going down!" Jeff was fierce when it came to my Mom. No matter what he was always there for not just her but for me too and since we had left LA I felt like I finally had a Dad.

"And what about Steven?" My Uncle Seth asked quietly.

What about my Dad?

What were they bringing his name up for?

"I don't know…all I know is that now he has found me; he won't let it just go!" My Mom replied her voice barely a whisper at the mention of my Dad.

Dad had found her?

What would that mean?

How had he managed to find her?

Turning on my heel I moved back to my bedroom and closed the door. Turning down my Mom's Disturbed CD. I loved my Mom she was cool where my friends Parent's were slightly out dated and behind the times but my Mom had the best taste in music and she always let me borrow her CD's.

I knew that my friends were slightly jealous of how fun my Mom was, and the fact that I got to hang out with some of the best wrestlers ever.

Signing in to the internet, I pulled up the search engine that I always used and typed in WWE and waited for the pages to load up.

Clicking on the first page I opened up the message board and scrolled through the threads until I found a thread titled; _who was that girl? _Sensing that it had something to do with my Mom, I opened it and began to read through the pages and pages of comments.

Some of the comments were nasty and mean as they talked about my Mom being Jeff's girlfriend, when had that gotten out?

The last I knew was that I wasn't allowed to mention Jeff or the others in front of Randy because of what he had told my Mom about what would happen if he ever found out that she and Jeff were dating.

Using a guest profile I quickly typed a question; _could some1 tell me wot happened?_

Minimizing the page, I went back to doing my homework and waited for a reply to come. My mind wasn't really on the work in front of me anymore; all I could think about was the fact that my Dad had actually found my Mom and I didn't know what that meant.

Would I have to see him?

Would he make her life as miserable as he had?

Would he make me see him?

I know that I didn't want anything to do with him; as far as I was concerned I didn't have a Father, the man that he was, wasn't the type of man I wanted in my life.

I was fiercely protective of my Mom after all that we had been through, after everything that she had done to ensure that I was safe, I would do whatever I had to make sure that she was safe.

People said that I was pretty grown up for my age but I had, had to grow up real quick when we left. Having to remember the new names that my Mom picked out for us whenever we moved, having to remember not to tell anyone about where we came from, what had brought us to the new town she chose.

It had been tough going but my Mom had been everything to me for so long that my loyalty lay with her and her alone. I didn't owe my Father a thing.

Pulling the page back up, I refreshed it and was rewarded to a reply of someone telling me exactly what had happened. I could feel my blood running cold as I realized that in fact my Dad had found her and that could possibly mean that we were on the move again.

I didn't want to move, I didn't want to leave all of this behind, I was finally settled here, I had friends, I had made the soccer team and I liked my Mom's friends.

Why did he have to ruin everything?

Why did he have to come back?

Didn't he understand that we wanted nothing to do with him?

Didn't he understand that we were doing fine without him?

The sound of knocking on my bedroom door caused me to quickly close the page that I had been looking at and move to the door, turning the lock I pulled the door open to see my Mom smiling at me.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey,"

"Can I come in? There is some stuff that I want to talk to you about," She said remaining on the other side of the door watching me.

"Sure," Pulling the door open a little wider, she said thank you and moved in to the room, closing the door slightly behind her and followed me to the bed where she sat facing me.

I could see the worry on her face; see that she was scared about telling me that my Dad had found us. I fell back against my pillows and watched her as she moved so that she was lying next to me.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I couldn't believe how nervous I felt about this. I had known that I was going to have to tell him about Steven finding us but I hadn't counted on it being this difficult.

Lying next to him we both stared at the roof; lost in our own thoughts. Reaching for his hand I held it close to my stomach and took a deep breath.

"CT the thing is…"

"Yes?" He asked turning his head to look at me as he gripped on to my hand tightly.

"I won't be working with Randy anymore; so first thing first we don't have to hide the fact that I am with Jeff anymore,"

"Good I am glad! I never liked Randy," He admitted.

"I'll let you in on a little secret; I never did either," I smiled at him as I took a deep breath. "Secondly the reason that I didn't want you in school this week…"

"Yes?"

"On the pay per view that just passed; Randy…he had uhm…he found your Dad and told him where he could find me,"

"I know…"

"How did you…? How could you have…? Who told you?" I asked turning on to my side to watch him closely.

"I over heard you guys talking in the living room; then I went on the computer and did a search,"

"CT you shouldn't have…"

"Why not? It's my Dad; this involves me too…" He replied his eyes blazing with a stubbornness that I knew he had inherited from me.

"You want to see him?" I asked feeling the panic rising in me again at the thought of CT wanting his Dad to be a part of his life.

"Are you kidding? I would rather eat sweetcorn than have anything to do with him,"

CT hated his vegetables but he would eat them to make me happy but the one thing that he refused to touch was sweetcorn and I knew in that instant that he really did want nothing to do with Steven and for that reason alone I felt my body relax.

"So what is going to happen now Mom?" He asked looking to me for the answers that I didn't have.

"I don't know son! I really don't…"

"Are we leaving?"

"No…" I replied and instantly the smile was on his face and it was the most genuine smile I had ever seen. "I see you're happy about that,"

"I really am! I like it here Mom; I like my friends, I like being on the soccer team and I like your friends and I really like Jeff,"

"I'm glad about that baby, I know that everyone likes you too especially Jeff,"

Jeff had told me about how much he was impressed by my son and now that he knew the truth he said he was even more impressed but not just with my son but with me too and the obvious amazing job I had done in raising my boy alone.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Standing in the hallway listening to Mother and son talking about all the things that they had been through to get to this point in their lives. I couldn't feel more proud of them if I wanted too.

Ron had survived this far alone but now she wasn't alone she had more friends and support than she knew what to do with and I knew that it was a little overwhelming for her.

"Mom?" CT asked softly.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you think that it would be ok…if I called Jeff…"

"Baby you know you can call him anytime…"

"No I didn't mean that…I mean do you think that I could call him…Dad?"

Instantly I could feel a lump forming in the back of my throat. I hadn't expected to hear that but something inside made it feel more right than anything else.

"I-I…I don't know baby!" I could hear how taken aback Ron was by her son's question but she had nothing to worry about I would be honored to have CT call me Dad but I didn't want them to know that I was eavesdropping on their private conversation. "I will talk to him and see what he says; is that ok with you big man?"

"Mmhmm! I really like him Mom; I think he is good for you…you've been different since…"

"How so?"

"You just seem to be more in control of things and you are much calmer, not always looking over our shoulders with him and I think that is a good thing. Steven never made you smile the way that Jeff makes you smile,"

"You're absolutely right…Steven never…Jeff is…" Her voice trailed off in to nothing and I knew that it was difficult for her to admit her feelings.

After being alone for such a long time that being vulnerable with a man wasn't going to just click in to place; it would take time for her to get used to having all this support and I wanted to make it as easy as I could for her.

"We're talking about pizza for tea what do you say?" Ron asked her boy.

"Pizza! Yay!" Much like his Mom; pizza was his favorite food and would quite happily live on it much like Ron.

Smiling I cleared my throat and moved towards the bathroom near the back of the house. Glancing in to the room, I smiled at the 2 of them lying out on CT's bed and carried on walking not wanting to invade.

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

Everyone was fed and feeling slightly sleepy after the large pizzas that we had consumed. Cam was lying with her head placed against Jeff's stomach as he stretched out on the sofa.

Amber was leaning against Shifty's chest as they snuggled down on the other sofa; what was it between those 2? They looked more than comfortable in each others arms; they looked like they fitted together; almost like 2 pieces of a puzzle coming together.

CT was lying on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling his hand rubbing over his full stomach.

Shannon, Shane, Bullet and myself were flaked out on the chairs and floor ready to burst from the amount we had eaten.

I watched as Cam rolled around on to her side and reaching to the coffee table for her smokes and threw out to those who smoked before lighting her own.

"Matty could you crank that window?" She asked smiling directly at me causing my heart to flutter madly.

Careful Matt! I told myself as I smiled and moved to do as she asked. You can't afford to let yourself fall for this girl. She was completely off limits; she is with my brother and that means a completely no go area.

But I couldn't seem to stop myself as her eyes sparkled at me as she inhaled deeply on her cigarette and held it deep inside her before blowing smoke rings around the room.

"Thanks dude," She said before letting her head fall back against my brother's stomach.

"You're welcome," I replied as she took the comfort from my little brother who gave it without question.

"Mom?" CT asked from the floor where he had taken up residence on the space next to the sofa where his Mom lay in the arms of the love of her life.

I knew that what I was feeling was stupid because there was no doubt that she belonged with my brother but damn it, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah baby?" She asked moving and peering over the side of Jeff's legs down to her son who was staring up at her already.

"Can we get a dog?" He asked.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"I was just thinking is all…most of my friends have dogs and I would like one too,"

"I don't know CT it's a big responsibility…"

"Please? I will look after it; I will feed it and take it for walks…" CT pleaded causing me to smile.

I remembered when Jeff and I had pleaded with our own Father for a dog and how we would do all that CT had just promised but it had been our Dad who had taken care of the dog once we got it.

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Thanks Mom you're the best,"

Unlike most only children, CT didn't badger his Mom for an answer; he was happy with his Mom's word that she would think about it and that was just a credit to how well Cam had been doing in raising her son alone.

But she wasn't alone no more and we would all do whatever we could to help her and I knew I wasn't just talking about me.

**R/N - I won't be updating this as often; if no one reviews I will just discontinue.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

Forbidden; **R/N - BOttumofdabottle; this is for you! THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing; the more people review the quicker I will update. So thank you very much.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy this.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 23;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Sitting at my vanity desk removing my make up, I was aware of Jeff watching me closely. Looking to the bed where he was lying through the mirror to indeed find him lying with his arms folded behind his head watching me intently.

"What?" I smiled as I rubbed the night cream in to my face and began to brush my long hair in to a ponytail.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are,"

"Awe you charmer!" I giggled softly tying my hair back and placing my brush on to the wood of the desk and moving to the bed.

Pulling the covers back I crawled under and snuggled in to his side, where he instantly wrapped me up and held me close as he kissed the top of my head.

"Not a charmer; just honest!"

"Honestly babe; I am a mess without my make up…"

"I don't want to hear that! You look more beautiful than ever without your make up," He replied without thought.

"I'll agree to disagree," I looked up at him and smiled as he brushed his lips over mine softly. "What were we talking about?"

"I was just gonna ask you how you feel now that you are home?" He smiled as he winked at me.

"I feel much calmer, I feel like I am in total control you know?"

"I'm glad baby! And I meant every word I said earlier; I will make sure that Randy Orton pays for what he has done to you," He repeated what he had said earlier.

"I know you will,"

"I love you baby," He whispered softly.

"I love you too," I replied and instantly the smile was on his handsome face causing me to smile too. "You like hearing that huh?"

"More than you know," He chuckled softly as I slowly let my head fall down on to his chest.

"There is something that I want to talk to you about babe,"

"Ut oh this sounds serious," He said sliding down the bed until he was level with my face.

"It kind of is! I didn't…I had no idea that…"

"What is it princess?" He asked gently cupping my face in to his hands; his eyes blazing with a fierceness that always left me feeling cocooned from the world.

I really had no idea of how to do this; CT had more than floored me with his admission that he would like to call Jeff Dad; but wasn't it too soon?

"Ron?" He pressed a little more softly but still managing to leave me crashing to earth with a bump.

"I was talking to CT earlier…the thing is he doesn't want anything to do with Steven…"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yeah…oh God yeah it really is! What I am trying to say is that…he told me that he doesn't want to see Steven but the question he asked me was…"

"I know…"

"You do?"

"Yeah I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was heading to the toilet and I didn't want to interrupt your talk with him and I heard him asking…"

"How do you feel about that? I mean if it is going to make you uncomfortable then there is no need to say…"

"Ron?" He smiled as his thumb wiped over my cheek bone firmly causing me to break out in shivers. "I would be honored to have him call me Dad…don't you see how much I love that kid? I swear I don't think that I could love him more if he were my own!"

"Thank you Jeff; CT is going to be psyched to hear the news,"

"No need to thank me sweetheart; he is a real credit to you…there is no way that I could love you and not him," He whispered softly running his hand around my head and pulling me to him.

The feel of his lips smoothly brushing over my own seemed to spark something primal inside me and I was left with nothing but a calmness that everything was going to work out for the best.

I wasn't stupid enough to think that it was going to be an easy fix but with Jeff by my side, with Amber, Seth, Matt, Shannon, Shane and Bullet by my side I knew that I was going to be much better equipped than I had been all those years ago.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The feel of her complete submission never failed to fuel me for her in ways that I had never experienced with anyone. There was absolutely no doubt in my head that I was going to love this woman until the day I died.

Sliding my hand down her back softly until I was grabbing her ass and pulling her to me; where she always seemed to fit so perfectly; like she had been made to be with me and only me.

Desperation began to kick in as we tore frantically at each others cloths until we were naked and panting out of control in a way that still shocked me every time it took over my body.

"I want you so bad," I growled running my hands up her sides until they were entwined in her long smooth locks of hair and I was drowning out of reality in to her amazing eyes.

"I want you too," She purred copying my movements and running her hands through my hair until I could feel my entire body shivering in time with her own.

"Turn over for me beautiful," I ordered as my dominant side took over.

Smiling sweetly at me she turned over; happy to be dominated for the time being. Sliding my hands up her legs; I slowly began to guide her until she was lying completely flat face down on the bed.

Straddling her amazing frame for the time being as I watched her body panting trying to catch up with her breath as it raced away from her. Slowly moving my head to her shoulder blades I traced my lips over the top of her flesh making sure not to actually touch her and was rewarded to the chemistry sparking from my lips to the flesh on her back.

"Mmmm," She purred softly as her entire body shuddered from the feel of my lips barely touching her exposed flesh and the feel of my breath on her skin.

"You like that?" I asked reaching for her hands and pinning them to the pillows above her head.

"Mmhmm," She panted breathlessly.

Sliding my lips down the centre of her spine until I reached the dip that separated her back and her ass; nibbling on the flesh of one ass cheek had her flinch slightly as I slapped her other cheek playfully then slid back up her body.

Spreading her legs wide, I positioned myself in between her legs and pressed my full weight on to her body; using one hand to guide my cock in to her pussy.

A contented sigh escaping her lips as I slid all the way inside her; feeling the tight penetration and almost instantly the friction was building between us as I just held myself deep inside her; feeling my cock throbbing against her walls desperately.

"Jeff please," She panted as my hands slid up her sides; up over her long toned arms until I was clasping my fingers through her own.

"Please what?" I whispered softly in to her ear where my head came to rest.

"Move!? I need to feel you fucking me…I need to feel you sliding in to me only to drag out…I need to feel the amazing feel of your cock screwing me like only you know how to," She pleaded in a needy tone that told me she did in fact need all of those things.

Letting go of one of her hands, I moved it to her hair and pulled it from the flesh that I wanted to taste, running my tongue up the side of her neck as I began to drag my cock out of her only to screw back in to her forcefully.

"Better?" I grunted in to her ear as the feel of her insides molding around the entire length of my shaft felt better than I remembered.

"Oh fuck yes," She panted as I slid my hands back in to hers and kept her pinned to the bed. "You feel so good; this feels so good!" She panted.

We had experienced sex with me being behind her but nothing like this; the tight friction that seemed to envelope both of us was almost more than I could bear as the feel of the skin around the bell end of my cock began to peel back over the tip of my cock.

"Ron…mmm you feel so God damn tight!" I growled biting down on her neck; letting my tongue swirl around the flesh as it tore, tasting her blood as she buried her face in the pillow and screamed out.

Driving in to her deeply; to drag out slowly and steadily careful not to slide in to the wrong opening had us both quickly building a sweat until I could literally feel her tensing towards release; pinning both her hands with one hand I slid my free hand down the side of her body until I was sliding under her stomach.

Continuing on my way down until my fingers were brushing against her hard tight clit and she was moaning out a little louder as I began to drag my fingers back and forth the tensed clit.

Feeling the pleasure closing in on her, I began to twirl the swollen bud between my thumb and forefinger until she was trying to quicken the movements in which I was driving my cock in to her but the position was a complete submissive position not giving her any chance of changing the way in which I was slowly screwing all the pleasure I could out of her.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff mmmm aaaahhhhh ooooohhhhh aaahhhhmmmmmm holy fuck don't stop!" She pleaded with me and as I moved my lips to her ear and softly blew in to her she exploded so violently around me that my pace and force increased.

My cock bringing her closer and closer to oblivion as my fingers stimulated her clit in ways that had her biting down on the pillow as moan after moan escaped her beautiful lips.

"Keep cumming for me Ron," I whispered so softly in to her ear that she was shivering from head to foot and it seemed to rocket through my veins until I was shuddering over the top of her back and unloading all that I had to offer in to her dripping wet pussy.

The feel of her juices slipping down my hand seemed to fuel me as I hammered in to her with a force that I was worried would scare her but she didn't let anything like that show as she just let out long, delighted moans that seemed to rake through my body in ways that it never had before.

"Ron oh God yes…mmmmhhhhh fuck yes, yes, yes, yyyyyeeesssssss!" I growled out of me hungrily as I powered my way in and out of her so fast that she was turning more and more wet with every stroke that slammed in to her.

My release was rocking through me time and time again taking me straight to heaven and as I reached the peak; my cock dove in to her one last time and held perfectly still; getting the benefit of her violent constrictions around my shaft drawing every last drop out of me.

Slowly we began to come down from the high of release until all that was left was 2 panting bodies that were encased in a thick blanket of hot, sticky sweat.

But neither of us cared as we collapsed in to a heap panting and heaving trying to get our breaths back in to some kind of respectful rhythm but nothing seemed to be working as she snaked her arm over my stomach letting her fingers trace lightly over my sweating flesh.

And almost instantly I was good to go, turning her on to her back this time, I moved quickly in between her legs and slammed my cock all the way in to her.

"Again?" She gasped at the feel of how hard I was already.

"You're too far away!" I growled pulling her body close to me but still she didn't seem close enough, passion desire and hunger seemed to be unfulfilled as her hips moved against mine and we were both drawn in to a violent form of love making.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Collapsing completely, exhausted and drained from the intensity of our love making session we were panting, we were sweating and I didn't know about him but I was in serious danger of passing out from sheer pleasure.

"What the hell came over you?" I panted turning to look at him as my entire body felt like I had just been hit by a 10 ton truck.

"I-I…I just couldn't…y-you seemed to be too far away!" He turned to look at me his eyes blazing with a hunger that rocked through my entire being. "You're still…"

"No…Jeff I can't have anymore sex; I am all kinds of sensitive down there and I think it would actually hurt if we…"

"Ok princess," He replied letting his body finally collapse exhausted on the mattress of the bed.

Both of us staring at the ceiling as we tried to get our breaths back under some kind of respectable control.

"You're ok though right?" He asked reaching his arm to my stomach. "I didn't hurt you?"

"You always hurt me!" I smiled devilishly at him.

"What?" He asked his voice laced with concern instantly.

"You know you do," I smiled. "I'm pretty sure I hurt you too,"

"Mmm now that you come to mention it," He smiled moving his body towards mine and placing light feather kisses over my chest until he had reached my neck and finally my face where he pulled me in to a deep passionate lock.

"Mmmm," I moaned in to him softly as he gently pulled me close to him and we just lay there for the longest time, kissing and holding one another closely.

Finally we broke apart only to collapse in to one another's arms where I felt the safety and love building past anything that we had ever felt to one another before.

"You know I am so proud of how you have been handling this whole thing," He whispered softly in to my ear as he held me close to him.

"Thank you…but in all honesty I have to thank you for helping me…"

"I haven't done anything baby,"

"You have done more than you think handsome; just being here at my side is helping more than I can express,"

"Well you are welcome then," He let out a low rumble of laughter as his lips pressed down on my head.

"I don't know if putting CT back to school is a good idea though," I admitted.

"Well why not keep him home until Monday and then see where your head is at…I mean it is only another 2 days until the end of the week anyway,"

"I guess you're right," I pondered softly.

"I usually am!"

"Oh and modest too!" I giggled as he slowly pushed me on to my back.

"I try my best but whatever you want to do I will support you no matter what," His eyes staring down in to mine leaving me more than aware that this man was much more than I had first thought him to be and for that reason alone I knew that I could get through whatever was about to come my way in the form of Steven.

"Thank you,"

Resting his head against my own; the smile we shared was intimate and left me feeling more content than I thought possible.


	24. Chapter 24

Forbidden; **R/N - The Niki Reid; this is for you. Thank you for taking the time to read and to review it really does help. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**THANKS AGAIN.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 24;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING DAY;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Amber had to go down to Gas Chamber to deal with a client first thing this morning, so Shifty had gone with her to see about booking him in to get some work done by my friend.

I don't know what it was but it looked more than likely that they were going to end up together. I had noticed that Leland's name was being mentioned less and less around the house. Amber and Shifty seemed to be forming a tight bond and I had to admit that they looked good together.

Cameron was finally sleeping after days of being awake, so instead of waking her in my normal way, I gently and silently slid out of bed and pulled on my jeans and moved out to the main area of the house.

Walking in to the living room to see that CT was sat in front of the TV watching cartoons.

"Morning Jeff," He smiled up at me.

"Hey kiddo! I am just going to make coffee then I want to talk to you yeah?"

"Sure I'll be here I've got no where to be," He smiled up at me happily.

It was sometimes hard to remember that he was a 10 year old kid but essentially that was what he was a kid; who had, had to grow up far too quickly because of an over zealous Father who couldn't or wouldn't loosen the rains on his girlfriend.

I didn't pretend to know what he had been through because I had never had to deal with anything like what Cam and CT had dealt with.

Both were stronger than anyone realized and for that they would always have a special place in my heart and I would die to keep them safe.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked glancing back at him as I made for the kitchen.

"Aunt Amber made me toast and OJ before she left; made sure I ate and drank too," He grumbled causing me to chuckle softly.

"She's a bit of a slave driver huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," He replied nodding his head then turning back to the TV and the Garfield cartoon that was playing.

Making my coffee, I lit a cigarette and smoked it before moving in to the living room where CT was engrossed in his cartoons. I couldn't feel more proud of the fact that he wanted to call me Dad; he was a remarkable kid who had without a doubt made everything that Ron had been through seem worth it.

"You mind if we turn that down for a few kid?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Sure," He reached for the remote and turned the TV down until the sound was none existent and then turned to look at me. "What's wrong? Have you and Mom fallen out again?"

"No! Me and your Mom are more than fine,"

"I'm glad Jeff; I hated it when you weren't talking…"

"Me too! You know that I care about your Mom right?"

"Yeah I know. You'd have to be an idiot not to see it,"

"And you know that I will do anything in my power to make sure that she is safe…that you're both safe right?"

"I know! I think you've been good for her…"

"You do?"

This kid was more observant than most adults I knew; he had an inquisitive nature that meant he could quite happily blend in to the back ground and just watch people, and I had often found him doing just that.

"Mmhmm! Steven…he never made her smile the way you do, he never made her laugh like you do and he never loved her the way that you do,"

"You remember a lot about the past huh?" I asked as he moved towards me and all but snuggled in to my side causing a tear to form in the corners of my eyes.

It was more than obvious that he had missed having a Dad and so help me God; I was going to make sure that he didn't have to miss out anymore.

"Yeah…I remember hearing my Mom screaming in the night, hearing the way he would scream bad words at her. I love my Mom Jeff and I just want her to be happy and with you…she's happy!"

My heart broke for him; no kid should ever be subjected to what Steven had subjected him too, no kid should have to hear their Mom screaming as their Father beat her down. The minute I heard CT admit that he remembered hearing all that it just fueled my dislike for Steven even more.

"Thank you CT! And just so you know; I am happy with her too, I am happy with both of you,"

Taking a few moments to gather my composure from the vulnerability that this kid had just shown me. CT wasn't the type of kid who talked about his feelings, he preferred to hold things inside much like his Mom but I was going to do everything that I could to make sure he didn't have to feel that way again.

"You know my Mom didn't really have many boyfriends before you…"

"She didn't?"

"No! There were a couple guys at most but none of them were like you," He admitted. "I never liked them like I like you! You are fun and I know that is one of the reasons my Mom loves you,"

"You know you're pretty insightful for a 10 year old?" I chuckled softly.

"So I've been told," He let out a little chuckle himself as his head came to rest on my shoulder.

"So I wanted to talk to you,"

"About?"

"Your Mom talked to me last night…"

"About getting a dog?" He asked excitedly.

"No not about getting a dog," I chuckled softly. "She told me what you asked her,"

"About calling you Dad?" He asked pulling away from me and looking at me closely.

"Yeah and CT I am honored that you want to call me that, nothing could make me prouder…"

"But?" His face fell as he looked away from me.

"No buts,"

"Really? I can call you Dad?" He asked his eyes instantly looking back to me.

Where he got most of his looks from his Father; he had without a doubt gotten his Mother's dark brown eyes. It was clearer than I had even realized as they looked at me; huge, wide brown opal shaped eyes that sparked with hope and happiness.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Stood outside the living room door, I had woken about 20 minutes ago and had wondered out to make myself some coffee but had been stopped in my tracks as I heard Jeff and CT talking intimately.

The hope and happiness reflected in my son's voice caused a lump to form in the back of my throat as the tears swam around my eyes causing everything to become blurred and distorted.

"If you still want to," Jeff replied softly.

"I want to! I want to! I want to!" CT repeated excitedly.

"It's settled then," Jeff chuckled heartily as the tears finally began to fall from my eyes.

"Can I go tell Mom?" CT asked excitedly.

"Your Mom hasn't been sleeping all that well, lets leave her to sleep for a little bit,"

"Ok!" CT replied happily.

"Why don't we go make her some breakfast…French toast?" Jeff suggested.

"That's her favorite," CT said.

"I know,"

Listening as CT agreed that it was a good idea, and with the sound of them moving towards the kitchen, I moved back to the bedroom with the tears falling from my eyes.

I had known that CT was missing a male presence in his life but I hadn't realized just how much. There was no doubt that Jeff was brilliant with my boy, and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for him.

A calmness seemed to settle over me at the thought of CT finally having a man that I was proud to say was more of a Father to him than Steven had or ever could be.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I tried to gather my thoughts as I reached for a tissue to wipe at my eyes as my cell started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered as I fell back on the bed.

"Morning honey," Matt's voice rang down the connection.

"Hey Mattitude," I sniffed softly.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing! Why would you think…?"

"You're crying honey! What is wrong…? Come on tell Uncle Matty,"

"You're too funny," I giggled softly. "It's nothing,"

"I'm not buying that! Is Jeff there?"

"Yeah he's in the kitchen making me breakfast with CT!"

"I'm coming over,"

"No Matt please…"

"Then talk to me sweetie," He pressed his voice soft and calming.

I had always liked Matt; he had a calming aura about him that never failed to leave me feeling safe and protected; much like his brother did with just his presence.

"CT asked me to ask Jeff if he could call him Dad last night,"

"And what did Jeff say? Did he say no; is that why you're…"

"No Matt; Jeff said yes and I just…I overheard them talking about it is all…"

"Aren't you happy about it?" He sounded confused.

"I'm more than happy about it…that's why I'm upset! When I left Steven I thought that I would never find a man who would put up with…"

"Jeff loves you sweetheart; he would do absolutely anything that he can to ensure that you _'and' _CT are safe! Of course he was going to let CT call him Dad; he loves that kid as if he were his own,"

"I know; he told me that last night,"

"It's gonna take some getting used too hon, but I know that you can do it,"

"Thanks Matty," I giggled softly as the sound of pots and pans clanging together caused me to laugh a little harder.

"What's so funny?"

"They are supposed to be making me breakfast in bed; they think I am still asleep…but with the noise they are making they could wake the dead,"

"Be careful honey…if Jeff is cooking you could very well have burned pots and pans," Matt let out a loud rumble of laughter causing me to laugh a little harder. "So what you got planned for today?"

"Well CT has his first soccer game tonight and he told me to invite everyone along to watch…so you will come right?"

"Try and stop me. Actually I will go round the guys up and we can come over and have a throw about with him if you want?"

"That would be awesome Matty; I know he is a little nervous about it,"

"You go it beautiful! We will be over in a short while then,"

"Ok big man! Thanks,"

"For?" He asked sounding confused once again.

"For listening! You're a good guy dude and I am lucky to have you as a part of my life,"

"Well you deserve all that you have honey and just let Steven try and take that away,"

"I'll see you soon ok?" I said feeling myself choking up again from his kind words.

"You ok?"

"Mmhmm; I will see you in a little bit ok?"

"You will and enjoy your breakfast,"

"Thanks! See ya," I replied.

Saying goodbye, we hung up and I had just placed my phone back on the nightstand when the door burst open and CT came charging in to the room throwing himself on to the bed next to me as Jeff walked in behind him carrying a tray of French toast and coffee.

"Morning beautiful," Jeff smiled at me as he moved towards where I was hugging my son tightly.

"Morning handsome," I smiled up at him.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" CT chanted excitedly.

"What?" I smiled down at him before kissing his head softly.

"Jeff agreed…he said I could call him Dad!" He informed me happily and it was the first time I had seen my boy truly happy.

I knew that the life we had lived up until this point had been tough on him; he had become more sensitive as the years had gone by but I was proud of the person that he was molding in too.

Moving around all the time, making friends only to leave again after a couple of months hadn't been easy on him and had taken their toll until he found it hard to mix but once we had settled in Cameron he had come on in leaps and bounds.

I had watched as he had literally bloomed in to this amazing little force of energy that seemed to affect everyone that he came in to contact with.

"That's great baby," I pulled him close to me and just relished in the connection that I had with him as Jeff climbed on to the other side of the bed and wrapped us both up in to his arms.

Why couldn't this man be CT's real Dad?

Why couldn't Steven have been like Jeff?

The feel of Jeff placing a kiss to the top of my head left me wondering if Steven had been the way he was because I hadn't meant to be with him. Maybe, just maybe I had been meant to meet Jeff and share what we were sharing now.

That thought, once would have scared the hell outta me, but basking in the attention my man was raining down on me and my son, I felt calm and at peace inside almost like my life really couldn't get much better than where it was right now.

I was finally in the right place, in the right man's arms and I didn't want anything else in life. My son was finally happy, he was healthy and he had the positive male figure that I had always wanted him to have.

**R/N - Please remember to read and review.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	25. Chapter 25

Forbidden;**R/N - MissMurder & BOttumofdabottle; you guys are amazing; THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to review. And just for you here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks again **

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 25;**_

_**GAS CHAMBER INK;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

It wasn't unusual for customers to come in and ask for a specific artist to work on them so when Kerry said that there had been a guy in yesterday asking to get a tattoo done by me, I hadn't thought nothing of it.

But now sitting in the booth with him, I could literally feel my blood running cold. Wearing a baseball cap; all but pulled down over his face and big dark shades that covered his eyes.

I hated not being able to look in to someone's eyes because normally I could tell what kind of person they were by just one look but this guy was guarded that much was obvious.

Shifty had moved out back with Shannon to talk about designs for his tattoo that I would be working on the following day, Kerry was stood at the customer desk talking with a girl of no more than 20 as they discussed what kind of tattoo that she wanted done.

I knew that there were people around but something about this man was screaming to make sure that I wasn't truly alone with him.

"So have you worked here long?" He asked me as I quickly prepared the area on his wrist where he had wanted his tattoo.

"Yeah a few years now," I replied trying to keep conversation minimal as I reached in to my needle cupboard and pulled out some and got to preparing the ink and needle.

"You like it?"

"Excuse me?" I glanced back at him and feeling more cold than I thought possible.

"You like working here?" He asked sneering at me causing me to all but run from the room and throw up everything that was in my system.

"Yeah,"

"Not very talkative are you?" He mumbled but I didn't reply as I finished getting ready to work on him.

The quicker this was over the better as far as I was concerned.

Glancing down at the stencil which was the infinity sign and the date 4th March 1998. Normally I would ask why people got certain tattoos but something about this man told me that I didn't want to know.

"You sound like you are from around here?" He asked as I finally sat down and began the work.

"Yeah; I grew up here," I said glancing up at him as he smiled but it wasn't a nice friendly smile.

Shaking off the fear and coldness that he had welled up inside me, I began the work at a speed that was a little quicker than I normally worked but I knew even at this speed I could do a good job on him.

"I thought I saw you in City Limits the other night; who do you hang out with?" He asked and instantly alarm bells were going off in my head.

"If you're not from around here you wouldn't know them," I said thinking fast as I placed the needle in to the ink and getting back to the task at hand.

Now I wanted him out of here quicker than before.

"Well I was thinking of buying a place out here," He said and I could feel his eyes on me despite the glasses that covered them.

"Why are you getting this tattoo?" I asked refusing to be pulled in to that conversation with him.

"Oh…this is something that I promised my girlfriend I would get ever since we got together," He said his voice calm and collected.

"Have you been with her long?" I asked forcing myself to talk to him when all I wanted to do was run and hide from him.

The presence that he gave off was nothing short of intimidating and I wasn't scared to admit that I was feeling more than intimidated by him.

"Since we were kids,"

"That's sweet," Why would any girl want to be with someone like him?

"I know she is going to think so too," He said instantly turning quiet as I continued to work on him.

Thanking God for small mercies, I quickly finished up and just told him to pay Kerry on the way out.

I needed to get away from him; I couldn't stand to be in his presence a moment longer. Getting up without even cleaning up my mess, which wasn't me, I was as big a neat freak as Leland especially when it came to work.

But this guy was making me feel sick and there was nothing that I could do to stop it from making me all but run from the room and in to the back where Shannon and Shifty were sat chatting.

"Hey what's wrong?" Shannon asked as Shifty was instantly on his feet and pulling me close. "You're as white as a sheet,"

"That guy I had to tattoo…? I don't know what it was about him but I have never felt so physically sick in someone's presence before but he…"

"Did he try anything with you?" Shifty asked keeping one arm around me as he pulled back and used his free hand to wipe the hair from my face.

"No! He just…there was something about him that I can't put my finger on but I am just glad that he is gone now!" I said resting my head against his chest and taking the comfort that he was offering me.

For the past couple of days all I could seem to think about was what it would feel like to kiss him, confusion seemed to be keeping me awake.

How could I be falling for Shifty when I was in love with Leland?

I knew that I still loved my man but all I could think about was that I couldn't see us lasting much longer with him being so far away.

I didn't want my relationship to be over but Leland just couldn't give me what I wanted and needed anymore. Even though I knew that I still couldn't bring myself to just end things with him when he had been all I had known for the longest time.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

I was pretty certain that she could feel the obvious chemistry between us but what was I meant to do with that?

Leland was still a huge part of her life, she had made that obvious from day one and even now although she was mentioning him less and less I knew that she still thought about him in fact I was pretty sure that she was thinking about him right now.

There was no denying the shake in her body that seemed to rock through my own frame as she let her head fall against my chest.

I gave her all the support and attention that I could; I was more than aware of the fact that she had indeed found the man that she had just tattooed unnerving but he was gone now and she was safe.

Slowly her body began to relax and she just seemed to melt in to my frame, where I held her close unwilling to let her go. Even if it meant that I had to just be her friend then so be it because walking away from her was just something that I knew I would never be able to do.

"Why don't we get back to the house?" Shannon suggested as he put away the drawings that we had been working on.

It was obvious that although he wasn't a tattooist he was heavily involved in his business and was willing to learn from the bottom and slowly work his way up.

"I think that is a good idea," I admitted as he led the way out of his office and quickly locked up.

Moving in to the main area of the tattoo shop that he owned we moved to the desk where Kerry was on the phone to a potential client.

Amber stayed firmly in my arms as we stood and waited for the huge bear of a man to be finished with the caller. I was glad that she stayed in my arms, I liked holding her, I liked being the one to support her; it just felt more right than anything I had ever experienced with a woman.

"You guys heading home?" Kerry asked once he hung up the phone and quickly jotted down the appointment and who was going to be working on their new customer.

"Yeah! I am all done and I need to wash that creep off me," Amber smiled at her friend as she shivered in my hold.

"He was a little off!" Kerry admitted as he closed the appointment book.

"Dude he was more than a little off," She said still holding on to me tightly and I gave her all that I had, all the support that I could, all the attention that I could and all the comfort I could muster.

"I don't normally get weird vibes from people but that man was giving off more than weird vibes," Kerry finally admitted. "It was like he knew…"

"What?" Shannon asked softly as he moved behind the desk and checked the checkout drawer.

"It was like he knew us…"

"Maybe he was a fan of The Hardy Show?" I suggested.

"No it wasn't that!" Kerry pondered

"It seemed more than that," Amber said at the same time.

"Wrestling fan?" Shannon asked counting up the money and placing it in to cloths bags.

"He didn't seem the type," Amber and Kerry both replied at the same time.

We stood around talking about the mystery customer as Shannon moved out the back and placed the money he had just removed from the checkout in to the safe in his office.

Once he reappeared we bid farewell to Kerry and headed to Shannon's hummer, which had picked us up earlier. Amber climbed in to the front with Shannon which left me to climb in to the back seat.

I watched her as she looked around; her eyes darting all over the place and it was obvious that, that customer had really gotten to her in ways that I hadn't noticed previously.

The ride back to Amber and Cameron's house was uneventful; and almost suffocatingly silent. Handing her a cigarette she lit up happily as she rolled her electric window down.

The cool breeze swept through the interior of the car calming all irrational thoughts of the guy who had been tattooed by her a few short minutes ago.

Shannon parked the hummer on the street outside the girl's home and as we climbed out we could hear shouting and laughing from the back yard.

"Sounds like we're having a party," Amber smiled as we moved to the front door and stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind us.

"Oh and a BBQ!" Shannon said smiling as we moved to the back of the house where we saw; CT, Jeff, Matt, Shane and the Bullet out on the grass of the back yard playing soccer and laughing while doing it.

Cam was lazing out on one of the loungers watching and laughing at the commotion of her friends.

"Hey!" Shannon said moving to my sister and kissing her head softly.

"Hey guys!" Cam smiled happily as she looked up at us.

"Hey honey!" Amber leaned down and kissed her cheek before excusing herself to have her shower.

Leaning up she kissed my cheek and thanked me for looking after her after that guy, I nodded and watched as she headed inside and out of view.

"What's going on?" Cam asked watching me as Shannon headed out on to the grass to join in on the fun.

"Amber had a creep to tattoo…"

"Creep?" My sister asked as she glanced out to the guys in the yard then turning her full attention back to me.

Informing my sister of what I was talking about she shivered just at the thought of it and said that at least Amber hadn't been alone in the shop with the guy, which I had to admit was a blessing in disguise.

_**Steven's POV;**_

I had picked Gas Chamber Ink for a reason; Shannon Moore a friend of Shayne's owned the place and I knew that if I went there would be a bigger chance of me finding Shayne quicker than just looking for her address.

The tattooist named Amber had, a pretty good reputation from what I had heard thus far so I had requested her when I had went in to book the appointment originally.

When I had seen her arrive with Shannon and Shayne's brother Seth, I knew in an instant that she was friends with my girlfriend.

It was too much of a coincidence for her not to be a part of my girl and son's life. So as she had worked on me I had tried to get information out of her but she was a closed off bitch and I knew that once I had Shayne back I would have to make sure that she severed all ties to these people.

What was she thinking?

Did she think that hiding from me was really going to last forever?

If she truly thought that she could leave me, find another guy and play happily families with my son then she was in for a rude awakening.

Sitting in the rental car that I had purchased, I watched the tattoo shop as the girl who had tattooed me and Shannon and Shayne's brother had moved to the desk where I had paid my fee to the huge bear of a man who was covered in tattoos.

I knew that I just had to bide my time, watch them and they would finally lead me right to the person that I was looking for. The one person I had spent the past 3 years hunting for high and low.

Bitch had done a good job of covering her tracks, but she hadn't been that good. Silently I thanked Randy Orton for calling me as I went back to watching them talking as Shannon disappeared from view.

Finally they came wondering out of the shop and headed for the large black hummer that obviously belonged to Shannon as he climbed behind the wheel.

The girl taking the passenger seat and Seth sitting in the back seat, but the girl was looking around nervously. Had she known who I was?

No there was no way that she would have been able to recognize me with the disguise that I used. I had to stop being so paranoid. I was here; I had come too far for it to be over in the space of the hour that it took for her to tattoo me.

Ensuring that I kept a safe distance, I followed them through the streets until Shannon was pulling his hummer to the curb in front of an unmemorable house and killed the engine.

Driving past I moved to the end of the street and did a quick u turn before heading back the way I had just come to find that they had disappeared in to the house.

Parking a little way down the street, I climbed out of the car and moved to the house. Looking through the windows to see that there was no one in sight.

Moving to the house next door where I checked to see if there was anyone in the house but it lay dormant so I slowly sneaked through to the back yard and out the back of the garden and positioned myself to watch the house where Shannon, Amber and Seth had disappeared in too.

Instantly I was watching the group of guys who were all easily wrestlers, except for Seth playing soccer with a boy of no more than 10 years old; Shayne was on the balcony watching them and laughing and I was instantly aware that the kid was Dylan.

He had grown; he looked exactly like I had at that age; I wonder if Shayne was disturbed by that! The sound of him laughing and enjoying himself left me angry; I should be the one he was having fun with not these guys.

"DAD!?" He yelled out causing me to almost jump from my hiding spot and tell him that I was here. "OVER HERE DAD!?" He yelled as Jeff Hardy threw the ball to him and he ran off down the yard.

He was calling another man Dad? That wasn't about to happen. Shayne was about to have the biggest fight she had ever had on her hands. There was no way that I was having my son call another man Dad! It just wasn't going to happen.

**R/N - Please read & review.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

Forbidden; **R/N - You guys are AMAZING; I luv ya all. I hope you continue to enjoy and all types of feedback is welcome as I have said it really helps.**

**Thanks guys.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 26;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Lying back in the lounger on the decking that led in to the house that I shared with my best friend and my son and now my brother, I felt calm, at peace and almost still.

Reaching for my smokes, I could feel the overwhelming sense that I was being watched and when I looked up my eyes fell on Jeff stood watching me with a huge smile on his face.

My insides seemed to instantly calm as I realized that it was just my man watching me and I smiled back at his handsome features causing him to blow me a kiss which earned him a few sick noises being made by his friends.

Shrugging his shoulders he went back to playing the game every now and again looking up at me, mostly when CT called him Dad and I could see that he was more proud of that than of anything else causing me to sit here watching with a permanent grin on my face.

"Hey hon; why so happy?" Amber asked as she finally walked out on to the decking and took the lounger next to me.

"Everything seems to be in…I feel like I am finally in the right place you know?"

"That's a good thing honey," She smiled as she helped herself to a cigarette from my packet.

"It really is! But what about this customer you had at the shop…? Shifty said he really freaked you out," I said watching her closely.

"Yeah he was…off the chart weird; I mean I have seen my fare share of weirdo's but that guy was something else. It was like my entire body was screaming at me to get as far away from him as I possibly could you know?"

"Yeah hon I know that feeling all too well," I sighed thinking of Steven for a fleeting moment before my mind cast me to Randy but the minute my eyes met Jeff's I was left feeling calm and collected with no thought of my ex or former employer.

"It was just like after one second with him I could feel my skin crawling; like I wanted to itch so badly you know?" She said looking out in to the yard where the guys were playing soccer with my boy before his game. "It's hard to explain; it was just…it was awful and I never want to feel that way again,"

"I know hon! Trust me I know all too well what that feels like; with Steven I could literally tell when he was on his way home because my entire body would react that way…I would itch and itch trying to stop the feeling but nothing worked and then with Randy it was just like…my insides would curl in to this tight ball that threatened to explode every time he was near,"

"How you feeling anyway hon? I feel like we haven't talked at all since you got back,"

"I know I'm sorry about that honey; it's just been super mad you know?" I sighed looking at her and smiling as I silently thanked God for bringing her in to my life.

Amber had proved that she was a good friend and I just hoped that in the long run I was just as good a friend to her.

"I'm doing ok though; Jeff and I are tighter than we've ever been, Jeff and CT are…well look at them," I smiled as Jeff hugged CT tightly as they scored a goal. "CT would…he could never have had that with Steven you know?"

"Jeff loves that boy…almost as much as he loves you,"

"I actually think that he loves him more than he loves me," I giggled softly as CT was propped up on Jeff's shoulders in a victory stance.

"Not possible hon," Amber giggled along with me.

"What about you…? How are you coping with Leland being gone?" I asked reaching for the smokes and lighting another as we watched them get back to their game.

"Honestly?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I would be a mess if it weren't for your brother," She admitted.

I know that Jeff had mentioned the connection between my best friend and my brother but lately I had been so wrapped up in my own shit that I hadn't really noticed much else and I felt terrible for it.

"You like him?" I asked watching her closely for her reaction.

"He's amazing; he's kind, he's sweet, he's generous and he listens you know?"

"I'm so sorry hon!"

"No sorry's remember? I completely understand why you haven't been around hon; that was never a question so just drop that thought ok? You have had so much going on, that I knew you wouldn't be able to be there for me…"

"Well I'm here now so talk to me?" I said reaching for the ashtray once she had stubbed her cigarette out in it.

"I don't think that Leland and I are gonna last much longer," She blurted out and in that moment I saw her entire posture change as if she had been waiting to get that off her chest.

"What…? Why?"

"The distance is too much…I just can't; I don't feel like I can handle it! I mean I thought I would be able too, I thought that what I felt for him would always be as strong as it ever was but since he's been gone it's like I'm slowly starting to build a life away from him and it's like I am realizing that I can do it without him you know?"

"Does he know how you feel?"

"I don't think so; I mean I haven't said…that is the first time that I have admitted it out loud," She said looking at me closely. "God does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all honey! It makes you human…long distance was always going to be tough I mean especially with how close you guys were and in all honesty I thought you guys were pushing it by trying to make it work but no it doesn't make you a bad person hon, not at all!"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can; you can tell me anything," I said turning to watch her more closely as she shifted around uncomfortably and avoided looking at me.

"I think…I think that…I'm-falling-for-your-brother!" She blurted out quickly.

"What?" I asked moving so that I was sitting up and watching her more closely than before.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered.

"Sorry for what? For liking my brother?" I asked watching her as she nodded her head yes. "There is nothing to be sorry about ok? You like who you like; I don't care…does he like you?"

"I don't really know; sometimes I think he does and then other times I am just left more confused than I thought possible,"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No!" She said shaking her head adamantly.

"All right! Ok I won't say a word, but if you are feeling this way about another man I think it may be time to end things with Lele; don't you?"

"I'm scared Cam!"

"Scared? Of what?" I asked leaning my elbows on my knees and resting my head in to my hands.

"Lele…he has been all that I have ever known and I-I guess I am scared of starting over…"

"It is scary to start over I won't lie to you, it is absolutely terrifying but you aren't going to be happy until you do it…and if you feel like you are drifting apart from Leland then you owe it not only to yourself to set yourself free but you owe it to him too,"

"I know that, that makes sense and I know that I need to do it but I just can't bring myself to do it over the phone you know? I mean what if when he comes to visit things are great…?"

"Sweetie you can't live your life for a few days of happiness every couple months…that's not living!" I knew in my heart that she would do the right thing when it was best for her and until then all I could do was support her. "But I know you, I know that you will do what is right for you and I am not going to judge or push you in to something that you are clearly not ready for ok? All you will get from me is support and should you need an ear I will be here," I smiled at her softly.

"You know you and your brother ain't too different…"

"I guess we're not!" I replied looking at my brother as he seemed to fit in with my new friends and family easily.

I was glad that I had managed to get him out of LA even if it were just for a little while, whether he planned on staying or not was something that remained to be seen but whatever he wanted to do I would support his decision 100 without question.

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The game ended with CT, Shifty, Shannon and I winning against Matt, Shane and the Bullet, who were complaining that we had an advantage of having 1 player more than them.

Ron and Amber were getting the BBQ going as I climbed on to the deck and moved to my girl and wrapped her up in to my arms, kissing her neck softly.

"I've been wanting to do that all afternoon," I growled in to her ear softly.

"Mmmm and I have been wanting you to do that all afternoon," She smiled as she looked at me and instantly I was drowning in her beauty.

Shifty moved to Amber's side and asked if she needed a hand with cooking, to which he was welcomed and engaged in conversation with her; an action that I knew he wasn't complaining about.

I just hoped that they would get their acts together soon, I knew that Amber was with Leland but how much longer could they keep their relationship going from the distance that was between them?

And it was obvious that Amber was falling for Shifty and from what I could tell of Ron's older brother he was falling for Amber at much the same rate. With one look at them it was apparent that they would make a good couple, their dynamic was much like my own with Ron; support, understanding, caring and an almost devastating love that seemed to just get stronger with every passing day.

"Will you guys manage to handle this…?" I asked them as they both turned to look at me. "I need to…talk to Ron in private,"

Slipping my hand in to hers and began to drag her inside, as she giggled; not attempting to fight as I pulled her through the house without waiting for them to answer.

Moving in to her bedroom, I kicked the door shut and slammed her against the wall as my lips claimed hers in a lock so hungry that we were both panting out of control by the time we broke apart.

"You're an evil, evil man Mr. Hardy!" She panted letting her head rest against my heaving chest.

"It's all you baby," I growled holding her head close to me, not caring what anyone thought we were doing in here, all that mattered was the fact that I had her in my arms, in my life, with me always and the love that we shared only seemed to be growing stronger.

"Mmm you say all the right things," She said lifting her head to look at me the smile wide on her beautiful features.

Gently she pushed me backwards until I was lying out on the bed that was still unmade from where we had made love this morning after CT had rushed off the finish his homework before playing soccer with us.

Straddling my body she smiled down at me before slamming her lips to mine hungrily. Quickly flipping her until she was on her back and I was lying on my side still kissing her passionately; holding her frame as close as possible.

"I love you Ron," I said breaking the kiss and fighting to catch my breath.

"I love you too Jeff," She replied her eyes almost burning a hole in to me with the intensity in them. "But maybe we should get back,"

"No! No! Not yet," I refused to head back outside right now, I just wanted to hold her close, to feel the connection between us as we just held on to one another.

With Ron it didn't always have to come down to sex which was something that was new for both of us, and I liked to just bask in the feeling of being contented with her in ways that I had never been with a girl before.

"But they're gonna be wondering…"

"Let them wonder! Please baby; I just want some alone time with you before we head out in a couple of hours,"

"You're going to get me in to trouble you know that?"

"How so?" I asked watching her closely as she ran her soft smooth hands through my hair.

"Well you are going to be heading off on the road again soon and I am gonna be…"

"Come with me; take the job that Matt and I offered you months ago…then we'll never have to be apart,"

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Matt might not want me to…" She started and before she could finish her sentence I had my phone out and was dialing Matt's number.

"Hey brother where'd you and the pretty lady go?" Matt answered instantly.

"Can you come to Ron's bedroom now?" I asked as Ron looked at me questioningly.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" He asked instantly as the sound of him moving through the house filtered down the line until he was close enough that it filtered through the closed door.

"Nothing's happened brother," I chuckled softly as the door opened and he stepped inside.

"God you guys are sickening," Matt said hanging up his phone and chuckling as I held Ron so close that she was complaining of being unable to breath.

"Sorry!" We both mumbled as I let her go at the same time that Matt sat down on the bed next to Ron, facing her and smiling softly.

Leaning up she hugged him tightly, which he returned just as tightly.

"Thanks for coming over and playing soccer with CT today big man," She smiled her voice sincere and honest.

"You're welcome honey! I had a blast! But what's going on?" He asked glancing at me.

"Remember we offered Ron a job a few months ago?" I asked looking from my girl to my brother hoping against hope that Matt would still be up for this.

"Yeah; but she turned us down…"

"I'd like to offer her the job again but she is worried that you don't still want her to work for us…"

"Are you crazy beautiful?" Matt asked reaching for her hands and holding them close to him. "Of course I still want you to work for us! Jeff is going to be a nightmare on the road if you ain't there so you have to say yes,"

"A mess really?" She giggled as they both turned and looked at me.

"Yeah a complete basket case," I replied wrapping my arm around her shoulder as Matt held on to her hands.

"Then I don't want that to happen…"

"Is that a yes?" Matt and I asked at the same time.

Nodding her head, she was literally lost in the embrace of me and my brother as we hugged her so tightly that the 3 of us fell on to the bed laughing.

I couldn't wait to get this show on the road; I was going to have her with me all the time and I didn't have to worry about hiding our relationship while on the road no more.

Life really couldn't get much better than it was right in this moment.

**R/N - Please read and review.**

**Thank you**

**Harley**

**xoxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

Forbidden; **MissMurder and BOttumofdabottle; you guys are AMAZING! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I don't know when or if I will be able to update tomorrow so here is the next chapter just for you.**

**BOttumofdabottle; I won't up date on the new one until you have caught up; I hope you enjoy.**

**Luv ya guys.**

**Thanks again.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxoxo**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 27;**_

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff and I had gone to the local dog pound to look in to rehoming a dog for CT. It had been all I had heard about for the past couple of days and had finally given in but my son didn't know that we were doing it.

Jeff held on to my hand tightly as we moved through the cages that held the dogs that were up for rehoming, there were easily a 100 dogs sitting in kennels; watching with huge sad eyes that begged someone to take pity on them and give them a home.

"This is bad Jeff; I want to take them all home," I whispered as the guide moved on ahead of us.

"I know princess! I feel the same,"

One of the things I loved most about my man was that he was a huge animal lover; he had many dogs at his home but I would never have asked him to part with any of his own because he loved them all as much as he loved me and my son. I knew that it would be like asking him to part with a member of his own family.

Walking along, I tried not to feel so emotional about seeing so many dogs in need of homes but I couldn't help it, then we came to the last kennel in this run and my eyes fell on the huge sad brown of a pure breed German Shepherd sitting at the gate.

Stopping in front of the cage his eyes stared up in to mine pleading silently to take pity on him as I knelt down and slowly placed my hand towards the mesh of the cage.

"Careful; he's a bit tempermental!" The guide said turning back to look at us as my hand touched down on the metal cage and instantly the dog was sniffing softly at my fingers then he began licking me. "What the hell…? He's never like that with…" His voice trailed off in amazement.

"What can I say?" I smiled up at the man as he moved back to where Jeff was stood behind me watching as the huge dog continued to lick at my hand through the cage and whine softly. "I think he likes me,"

"I would have to say he likes you too," The guide said watching closely as the dog continued with his assault on me.

"Can I step inside with him?" I asked looking up at him.

"We don't normally let anyone in there with…"

"And I am guessing he isn't normally like this with anyone?" I asked looking back in to his soulful brown eyes that instantly had me falling in love with him.

"I guess," He said shrugging his shoulders he moved to the cage and grabbed the key that hung on the side.

"Be careful baby," Jeff whispered as I stood up to my full height next to him.

"I'll be fine! What's his story?" I asked the kennel hand as he pulled the cage door open letting me step inside.

"Ex police dog; was rehomed a couple of months ago but the new owners didn't like his temperament so they shuffled him on to us,"

"Is he good with kids?" I asked as I stayed near the door and waited for him to come to me since he had sunk back in to the kennel when the door had opened.

"He's basically a good dog; been trained for searching and protection, from the tests that we have done he is not known to be aggressive around children," He informed me as slowly the dog made his way towards me; tail between his legs until he stopped in front of me.

Slowly I held my hands out to him and he sniffed once again before continuing with his licking to death of me causing me to giggle softly.

"What's his name?"

"Shadow!" The man informed me.

"Jeff?" I turned to look at my man as I felt absolutely no danger with this dog.

"Its up to you beautiful; he's gonna be your dog," He smiled as I slowly bent down until I was level with the dog; Shadow moved towards me and licked my face before resting his head on my shoulder.

"I think I will take him," I admitted falling in love with him even more, as he just held his face on my shoulder and let out an almost relief filled sigh.

The guide ushered me out of the kennel for the time being until we filled out the necessary paper work and then Shadow was all ours.

Standing in the waiting room while the man went to collect him; Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek softly.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I was glad that Ron was an animal person; animals were a huge part of my life and seeing her with Jack and my animals at my place it was obvious that she was a natural but seeing her with that huge dog it just made me realize how much more natural she was.

People said that you picked the dog when you came to places like this but I strongly believed it was the other way around and it was more than obvious that Shadow had picked Ron.

Finally the man came back with the huge dog and we were on our way home. Placing him in to the back of Shannon's hummer that he had leant us to come here, Ron climbed up in to the passenger seat and as soon as she sat down, Shadow was resting his head on her shoulder again.

"Do you think CT will like him?" She asked as I placed all the things that she had purchased in to the boot of the car and then climbed behind the wheel next to her.

"I think he will love him but there is one thing that you didn't think about…"

"What?" She asked turning her head to look at me but was obstructed by the face of her new pet causing her to giggle softly. "Lie down boy," She commanded and instantly he did as he was instructed.

"CT is never going to be able to walk him…he's just too big I mean I know that CT isn't exactly weak but he just won't be able to control him," I smiled at her as I turned the key in the engine and the hummer roared to life.

"Oh shit you're right! I never thought about that,"

"Don't worry about it baby; I will help out and I am pretty sure that you will be able to control him; he really seems to have taken to you,"

"And me to him," She admitted glancing in to the back seat where Shadow looked up and let out a little whine as she reached back and petted him softly.

"I can see that! And I have a feeling that I am going to be replaced," I pouted at her causing her to giggle.

"Not a chance handsome," Placing her hand to my leg I felt the shivers sparking through my body violently.

By the time we got home and shipped everything in to the house it was nearly time for CT to get home from school.

Shifty and Amber arrived home just moments before CT walked through the front door. Ron shut Shadow in the kitchen as we greeted him in the living room.

"Mom," He said softly as he hugged her like he always did when he got home from school.

"Baby I have something for you…"

"I need to talk to you first," He said sitting down on the sofa and looking from his Mom to me, to Shifty then to Amber only to look back again.

"We'll be in my room," Amber said reaching for Shifty's hand and leading him out of the room closing the door quietly behind them.

Looking from CT to Ron, I shifted around uncomfortably as CT's eyes met mine and I could see that this was something that was bothering him.

"Do you want me to leave you 2 alone?" I asked touching Ron's shoulder supportively.

"No I want you to stay!" CT announced determinedly.

Looking at Ron as she nodded her head, I nodded back and waited for CT to talk about what he needed to tell her. It was more than obvious that he was nervous and there didn't seem to be anything that I could do but wait to hear what it was before I knew if I could help.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

As I watched my son I could see how nervous he was, the fear in his eyes seemed to flash wildly at me. Taking his hand in to mine he flinched from the touch slightly.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as he pulled his arm back and rubbed over his wrist. "Let me see your wrist," I said holding my hand out to him.

"It's nothing Mom," He objected.

"Let me be the judge of that; now show me your wrist," I pressed firmly.

Sighing he moved his wrist in to my hand. Gently I pulled the long sleeved shirt up to find that he had a deep, dark purple bruise wrapping all the way around his tiny wrist.

"Who did this to you?" I asked looking up in to his eyes that seemed to look everywhere but at me. "Corey Taylor Reid; who did this to you?"

"Mom don't get mad…"

"Don't get mad? CT someone hurt you; it's my job to get mad, now tell me who did this,"

"It was…it was…Mom it was Steven!" He said his voice barely a whisper.

"What? How did he…? When did he…? Where…?"

"It was at school; we were outside for lunch and he came over to talk to me and when I told him I didn't want anything to do with him, he grabbed my arm to try and get me to go with him…"

My blood ran cold as I looked to Jeff who moved to both of us and wrapped us up in to his powerful embrace and held us close giving all the support and comfort that he could.

But nothing seemed to calm me down; Steven had tried to take my son, he had tried to get him to go with him and when that hadn't worked he had tried to use brutal force.

"What happened? How did you get…?"

"The teacher came out and told Steven if he didn't let me go then she was going to call the police," CT informed us.

Sickness was rising in me, I knew I shouldn't have put him back to school; I should have just kept him here where I knew he was safe.

"And no one thought to tell me? Not one person thought to call me?" I asked feeling my anger and frustration getting the better of me.

"Mom…"

"Ron!" Jeff said at the same time as CT.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

How was I meant to put my son to a school that obviously didn't see fit to call me and tell me that my son had nearly been abducted?

I was past angry, I was livid; my son was supposed to be safe at school, I was supposed to be able to put him there in the morning and not have to worry about him being in any kind of danger.

Getting up from the sofa, I moved in to the dining room where the phone was sitting in its charger.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked following behind me as I picked it up and dialed the school number.

"I am calling the school; I am not accepting this Jeff; he is supposed to be safe in school, I am supposed to feel calm about sending him there! I shouldn't have to worry about someone trying to take him out of school," I said waiting for an answer. "He's not going back there,"

"Mom please I am fine…" CT said getting up from the sofa.

"No! CT you are supposed to be safe when you are at school, and look at the mess of your arm…that shouldn't…they should have fucking called me!" I ranted as finally someone answered on the other end.

"Hello; Northside School,"

10 minutes later I came off the phone with an appointment to see the principal first thing in the morning. Moving back to my son and pulling him close to me.

"Mom I need to breathe," He complained as I took his good hand in to mine and led him through the house to the kitchen where Shadow instantly jumped up from his bed and moved over to where I stopped in the doorway. "Mom! Is he for me?"

"Yeah baby," I smiled down at him as Shadow instantly seemed to take to him like he had with me; licking his face and then resting his head against CT's shoulder who had knelt down until he was level with the dog.

Happy that they seemed to be getting on ok, I moved to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas and gently reached for my boy and placed the bag over his bruise.

Wiping his hair from his eyes, I watched him closely as Shadow moved to my side and sat down at my feet and looked up at me with his huge brown eyes.

"He seems to have taken to me; but he is your dog ok?" I said watching my son as he smiled happily.

"Thank you Mom,"

"You like him right?"

"I love him Mom; he is awesome! Can I take him to my room?"

"Yeah sure just remember to keep those peas on your wrist ok?"

"I will!" He sighed as he called Shadow to his side; who went happily leaving me and Jeff alone in the kitchen.

Moving to my side he wrapped me up in to his arms and I felt my entire being melting in to his frame where he gave me all the comfort that he could.

"I can't fucking believe this Jeff; what the fuck are the teachers in that school thinking?"

"Baby you need to try and calm down…"

"CALM DOWN!? Didn't you just see the fucking bruising on his wrist Jeff? Steven did that; he hurt my son and no one saw fit to inform me of what had happened,"

"Getting upset now isn't going to help beautiful! Wait for morning when you see the principal…" He smiled at me.

"You agree with me then?"

"100; you put your son to school; expecting him to be safe and if something happens you expect to be informed…you are well within your rights to rip seven shades of shit out of them honey but you need to try and calm down right now, let's go out in to the gym and you can have a few punches on the bag?" He suggested wiping the hair from my face; as I slowly realized that he was right; there was no point in getting mad right now.

What could I do?

Nothing; the school would have been closed by the time I managed to get down there, and that would have ended up just making me more mad. No I had done the right thing; I was being responsible in waiting until morning.

Moving to my room, I changed in to a pair of yoga pants and a vest top; pulled my hair from my eyes, moved out to CT's room, told him that we were going out in to the gym and to come lock the door behind us. Then I knocked on Amber's door and informed her where I was going.

Steven was here in town; I had known that he would come but I hadn't thought for a moment that he would literally try to abduct our son because he couldn't get his way.

Shadow followed Jeff and I in to the gym and lay at the entrance; ears pricked high in the air, his head resting on his paws but obviously he was alert and ready for action should it come.

"Damn shorty; you got some power in you," Jeff chuckled as he struggled to keep the punch bag still for me to assault it.

I punched and kicked at the bag that seemed to morph in to an image of my ex; taking more comfort in that fact, I let all my frustrations and anger and fear out on the bag as Jeff tried to keep it in place for me.

**R/N - Please read and review.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

Forbidden; R/N - YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING **I LOVE YOU ALL!! **With that said here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy.

Thanks again

Harley

xoxoxox

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 28;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Ron had trained until late last night; punching and kicking at the bag with so much force that I was sure that she was going to burn out quickly but no she had kept on going.

Anger and frustration marked her movements and her eyes; as she stayed focused on the bag as if it were the only thing in the world. Then when I had finally managed to get her to come to bed; she had been unable to relax and I had found her sat on the window sill this morning.

Just looking out on the front lawn, an empty pack of cigarettes lying next to her and a mug of coffee that had long since been drained of its contents.

It was more than obvious that she had been awake all night; the bedroom door lay open so that she could listen in to the house and she looked more exhausted than I had ever seen her.

I knew that Steven being at CT's school wasn't going to be an easy thing for her to deal with but this wasn't the answer; how was she meant to fight him if she couldn't relax and accept it for what it was?

But I knew better than to press the issue; she was stubborn and she had, had to be over the years; having dealt with this alone for so long, she was obviously going to find it hard to adjust to having all the support that she had now.

"Morning beautiful," I slung my legs out of her side of the bed, which was nearest to her and the window.

"Morning handsome," She glanced at me then went back to looking out the window.

"Where's Shadow?"

The dog had refused to leave her side last night, even when we had come to bed; he had followed us in to the room and lay down at her side of the bed.

"I told him to go lie outside CT's room," She said running her hands through her long hair and sighing heavily.

"You've been awake all night?" I asked sitting down behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Mmhmm! I just couldn't sleep…every time I tried to close my eyes I swore I could hear someone in the house…"

"Baby you know that isn't possible…"

"Do I?" She turned her head to look at me; her eyes blazing with a need to be understood. "Jeff you don't know what Steven is like; now that he has found me…he isn't going to stop…he's just going to keep on coming; he will do whatever he has too and trying to take CT out of school just proved that to me,"

"I know that you know him better than anyone else, and I know that if you say he won't stop coming then that is true but you have to try and remain calm and in control or otherwise you're not going to be in any fit state to defend yourself or CT!" I pressed softly.

I needed her to get this in to her head because I knew that it was going to come down to her and Steven; as much as I wanted to defend her, to keep her safe…there was no guarantee that I was going to be able to do that.

Ron was one of the toughest women I had ever met and I needed her to believe that now more than ever because I couldn't loose her, not now…not ever!

_**9.30am NORTHSIDE SCHOOL;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I had heard Jeff loud and clear this morning; he was right, I needed to be calm and I needed to be in control and to do that I needed to let go of the fear of Steven getting in to the house but the question was how to do that?

Staring across the desk at the principal of my son's school, Mr Hope as he tried his hardest to justify his teacher's actions but I wasn't buying it.

"You're trying to tell me that, that woman was in the right not to call me and tell me that someone had tried to abduct my son from the play yard?" I asked as Jeff reached for my hand trying to keep me calm.

"No that is not what I am…"

"Then please explain to me why no one saw fit to inform me of the fact that my son has a bruise on his wrist?"

"We uh…we…"

"You what? Because I am trying really hard to come up with a reason not to go to my lawyer!" I spat at him angrily.

"Please Miss Reid there is no need to get upset…"

"UPSET!? You have to be fucking kidding me right? My son was nearly abducted from your front yard yesterday and you are telling me not to get upset?" I about jumped out of my seat and threw myself at him and if it hadn't been for Jeff I probably would have.

"I can promise you that nothing like this will ever happen again," He informed me but that wasn't good enough.

With Steven being back in the picture, I just couldn't take that chance. So on impulse my mind was made up.

"You're damn right it won't because CT won't be coming back,"

"WHAT?" Jeff exclaimed from next to me.

"I am gonna have him home schooled,"

"Miss Reid please think about this," Mr Hope said sitting back down in his chair.

"I don't need to think about it! I am not bringing my son back to this school when you are obviously not in control of your faculty,"

"I really think that you should think this through…maybe keep CT home for a few days and then see where your head is," He said watching me as Jeff instantly supported my decision without question.

"No I really don't need to think about it at all! Coming here has shown me one thing and that is that my son would be safer at home with me," I said getting to my feet and instantly Jeff was stood next to me. "Thank you for meeting with me Mr Hope,"

Extending my hand to the man he took it and shook it firmly then led Jeff and I out of his office.

"I really do wish you would change your mind about this," He said as we stood out in the entrance to the school.

"I won't but thank you for meeting with me,"

10 minutes later Jeff and I were on our way home where Amber and Shifty were looking after CT for us while we had our meeting with the headmaster.

Finally I felt calm and in control, like pulling CT out of school had been what I needed to do all this time. I had my son with me all the time which meant that I knew he would be safe.

_**20 MINUTES LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Ron pulled her jeep in to the driveway at home and killed the engine; her posture had turned calm and relaxed the minute we left the school.

It was almost as if she had been heading in this direction all the time and I couldn't be more proud of her. I was pretty sure that CT was going to be a little put out about having to leave school where all his friends were.

But if that kid realized anything it was how big a threat Steven was to everything that Ron had fought so hard to have. CT wasn't a stupid kid; he would come round after he had been given some time to think about it.

"You ok beautiful?" I asked reaching for her hand before she climbed out of the jeep.

"Mmhmm; I finally feel like I am in control you know?"

"I can see that," I smiled holding on to her hand as I placed it to my lips. "And for whatever it is worth; I think that you have done the right thing,"

"Thanks Jeff; that means more to me than I can ever…" The tears began to well up in her gorgeous brown eyes; causing me to gently reach my free hand behind her head and pull her close to me until her forehead was resting against my own.

"Hey there is no need to get upset princess; you were completely right to pull him from that school; I mean I can't understand why that teacher didn't call you and if you don't have trust with a school then you don't really have anything, so trust me when I say you absolutely did the right thing," I said placing my lips to her forehead softly.

"Thanks baby," She whispered her eyes clouding over for a split second. "CT isn't going to be happy about this…"

"He'll get over it; he will understand that you needed to do this for the time being; I mean he isn't a stupid kid, he knows that Steven is a real threat…I think he may be mad for a little while but he will come round,"

"Then I guess the quicker I do this the better," She sighed heavily as she pulled away from me and pushed the jeep door open and stepped out in to the humid air.

Following behind her, we moved in to the house and in to the living room to see CT playing the Xbox with Shifty, Amber was curled up next to Shifty reading a book. Stone Sour was playing loudly on the stereo.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

CT stormed out of the living room slamming the door behind him after screaming that he didn't want to be taken out of school that Steven had taken enough from him; he didn't want to loose his friends as well.

Cam jumped up and went to go after him but Jeff stepped in front of her and pulled her in to his arms.

"Let me go talk to him baby," He whispered softly.

Looking in to his eyes she nodded her head and fell back on to the chair where she had been sat. I could see how frustrated she was, I could see that it wasn't something that was easy for her but she had all of us to support her now and she didn't need to do this alone anymore.

Jeff quietly left the room; closing the door silently behind him leaving Shifty, Cam and I alone in the room that had turned deathly silent.

"You did the right thing honey," I offered softly.

I had to admit that after hearing about Steven approaching CT in the school yard, I would have been on a knifes edge much like my friend had seemed to be but the minute she had walked in to the house I could see that her posture had completely changed to a relaxed and in control woman that she had been since leaving Steven.

"You think so? Because I can't help thinking that I am playing right in to Steven's hands," She sighed reaching for the smokes and lighting up.

"No you're not Cam," Shifty offered getting up from the sofa where he had been sat and moving to her side. "You have to do whatever you can to make sure that you and CT are safe and taking him out of that school was the best thing that you could have done,"

"I hope you're right, I really do because right now all I can think is that I am destroying my son's life!" She sighed as she inhaled deeply on her cigarette.

"He might think you have right now but honey; he is your number one priority and getting him out of that school was a must…I mean I can't believe that they didn't see fit to tell you what had happened," I offered moving so that I was sat next to Shifty and looking at my friend.

"I know I can't either and that headmaster didn't have one thing to say that could justify that teacher's actions, he couldn't tell me that CT would be safe and that isn't what I wanted or needed to hear you know?"

"Then you absolutely did the right thing," Shifty and I both said at the same time causing her to laugh.

"You know you 2 are more alike than you realize," She said leaning forward and kissing her brother's cheek and then mine before getting to her feet. "I am gonna go shower and then work out for a little bit ok?"

"Ok honey! And just try to remember that you did the right thing," Shifty said as she moved to the living room door that led out in the hallway.

"I will thanks guys," She smiled as she closed the door behind her leaving Shifty and I alone together.

"It's pretty heavy huh?" He said as we both moved back to the sofa and sat down.

Reaching for me gently; he pulled me in to his arms and held me close to him. Resting my head down on to his chiseled chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

"It really is but she is doing better than she is prepared to admit," I said honestly.

Cam was a strong woman but she had been beaten down so many times that she refused to believe it. It was hard for her to see that she was doing everything correctly when Steven had been the one to tell her that she was worthless and would never be able to survive without him.

It had to be a huge blow to him to see that she had done just that, she had not only survived without him but she was happy without him, she had moved on and she was finally happy.

Randy Orton had a lot to answer for by taking that man back in to her life and I don't think that he would be forgiven any time soon by any of us.

"I am so proud of her you know?" He said his voice low but honest.

"I know you are Shifty! I can see it in the way that you support her decisions and I think that she knows it too and she will appreciate it more than she can ever explain,"

"You're the best Amber,"

"Wow where did that come from?" I giggled softly.

"Just you and the woman that you are; the way you support everyone, the way you give the best advice and the way you care about the people you love,"

"I try my best!" I said feeling the heat sting my face. Maybe he was interested in me. Maybe I hadn't been so far off the mark in thinking that he could feel the chemistry between us.

"You must be getting excited though…"

"Why?" I asked looking up at his handsome face and feeling the heat sting a little harder on my flesh.

"Well it isn't long before Leland comes to visit,"

Why had I thought that he felt something for me?

How could I have been so stupid?

It was more than obvious that he saw me as a friend and nothing more when he had just brought up my boyfriend's name.

In a small way I was silently resentful to Leland and the relationship that we had both committed too. For the first time since I had gotten together with Leland; I wished that I hadn't.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Just because my man wasn't here and couldn't give me all the affection that he had used, I was intent on latching on to another man?

"Yeah I guess I am," I admitted quietly.

Resting my head back down on to Shifty's chest, I took the comfort he was offering and let myself get lost in the possibility that he felt more for me than he obviously did.

With my thoughts on Shifty and all the things that I was feeling for him, I let my mind wonder in to the fantasy; where everything was simple and we could be together; where we both felt the same about one another.

**R/N - Please enjoy! And review. Love you guys.**

**Thanks for reading this far; there is a LOT more to come.**

**Harley**

**xoxoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

Forbidden; **R/N - THANK YOU GUYS so much for the awesome reviews; you really are the best and the reviews really help. Just remember the more you review the quicker I will update.**

**Thanks again**

**Harley**

**xoxoxoxo**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 29;**_

_**2 WEEKS LATER; LA;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Ron had spent the past couple of weeks looking in to home tutors who could work with CT. After CT had thought about it for a couple of days he had told his Mom that he supported her decision to home school and he even thought it was for the best as long as he could still hang out with his friends that was the important thing.

So here we were in Stamford, Connetticutfor the Rumble and I was itching to get in to the ring with Randy Orton. The time was slowly coming where he was going to get what was coming to him and I was going to ensure that I was going to be the one to dish out his punishment.

Sitting on the sofa that ran along the back wall of Cameron's office at WWE headquarters; I watched her as she went through the mountains of paperwork that Matt and I had let pile up since our last manager had left.

"You know I really don't know how you guys got anything done!" Cameron said looking up at me and smiling that huge beautiful smile of hers.

"Well now that you are here; we will get much more done won't we?" I smiled back as she ran her hands through her hair; her eyes staying focused solely on me.

"Oh hell no; I ain't you and your brother's wet nurse!" She said giggling softly as she looked back to the paper and signed a few things that obviously needed signing. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your fight?"

"You know I really should but damn you just look so sexy sitting there…"

"Oh no you don't…"

"I don't what?" I asked moving until I was sat on the edge of the sofa watching her closely as she blushed heavily.

"You don't get to look at me like that; not when you are about to go out in to the ring with Randy Orton,"

"Fine!" I chuckled softly as I stood to my full height. "But when I get you back to that hotel tonight…you're going to be screaming my name as soon as we get through our room door!"

"Now that I will hold you too," She giggled then shooed me out of her office and closed the door behind me.

Glancing back at the door, I set off along the hallway in search of my brother and CT who were hanging out together while Cameron worked in the office.

Obviously it was a weekend so there was no need for CT to be doing school work so he had happily agreed that he wanted to hang out with Uncle Matt while I kept his Mom company after he said that watching me and his Mom together was sickening to which Uncle Matt whole heartedly agreed.

There really was no way that I could argue with either of them; not when I knew that Ron and I were sickening to watch but I couldn't help the way that I felt about her. Without so much as a bat of her eye lashes she had worked her way in to my heart until the only thing running through my veins was her and I wouldn't have it any other way if I were completely honest.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I had been sat at this desk since we had arrived at the offices this morning and it was almost time for Jeff to step in to the ring with Randy.

I would be lying if I said that I wanted Jeff to do this but I knew my man better than I had ever known anyone and once he set his mind to something there was rarely any stopping him from acquiring his goal.

Vince had come by when we had arrived to say sorry for what had happened in the ring a few weeks back and that had he known what was going on he would never have allowed Randy the opportunity to do what he had. In a weird way I took small comfort in that. But it didn't make it better; it didn't make what had happened erase and become none existent so all I could do was stand myself tall and accept whatever was going to come my way now that Steven had found me.

My phone began to ring loudly causing me to turn and look back at the table where I had left it lying. Moving slowly towards it wondering who was calling me when everyone I knew, knew that I was working and hated being interrupted while I was doing my job.

"Hey honey," I smiled seeing Amber's name flashing waiting to be answered.

"Hey! I just wanted to check in with you and make sure that you are ok considering the love of your life is about to get in to a ring with Randy Orton,"

"Honestly?"

"But of course,"

"I'm feeling sick, I want to go and make sure that Jeff is ok but at the same time I don't want to know anything about it, I don't want to be anywhere near where I could bump in to Randy you know?"

"That is completely understandable honey,"

"You'll keep me posted yeah?"

"Of course I will hon!" She replied as I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "You ok?"

"Mmhmm! I will be much better when this whole thing is over and done with you know?"

"I know; I can totally understand that,"

"Enough of me; how is it sharing a house with my big brother all alone?" I sing songed down the line.

"Evil!"

"Meaning?" I asked moving to the corner of the room and turning on the lamp that I had placed there for a more intimate feel of the room. "Is he sat right next to you now?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Wow you must be feeling all kinds of hot and bothered," I giggled.

"Stop it!" She pleaded with me.

"All right I will stop!" I laughed as I moved back to my desk and sat down only to get back up again. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You don't need to keep me informed…"

"You're gonna watch?"

"Not only am I gonna watch but I am gonna go to the bull pen behind the stage and watch from there," I said grabbing up my things and moving out of my office.

"Wow brave much?" She giggled.

"Mmhmm! I will call you later ok?" I said moving along the corridor in a purposeful glide that seemed to just leave the confidence building in me.

"Ok hon, be safe!"

"Always! Talk to you soon," I said hanging up and stuffing my phone in to my jean pocket as I kept on walking.

Rounding a corner I bumped head first in to Chris Jericho who was heading in the same direction as me.

"Hey Cam; how's it going sweetie?" He asked as we walked along towards where I assumed he was going to be watching the fight from.

"It's going good Jericho; how about you?" I asked as we seemed to just fall in to step with one another.

I had hung out with Jericho with Jeff and I had always liked him; he was sincere and seemed to be a good friend to Jeff as the 2 hung out whenever they were on the road together.

_**Chris Jericho's POV;**_

Ever since the other wrestlers on the RAW roster had watched what Randy Orton had done to Cameron; we had all but phased him completely out. I knew a few of the guys who wished it were them getting the chance to get in the ring with Randy because of it.

Cameron had been popular with everyone from the moment that she had started working with Randy and there didn't seem to be anything that had changed that even Randy's little plan to break her because she was dating Jeff.

"I'm good sweetie thanks! I bet you're all kinds of nervous huh?" I asked as we came to a stop at the bull pen just behind the entrance to the stadium.

"Like you wouldn't believe but you know Jeff he won't change his mind once he's…"

"Made it up? Yeah I know," I chuckled softly as we sat down on the sofas provided as some of the others came over to watch the match as Randy stepped out in to the main arena where Jeff was already in the ring.

The minute the fight started; Randy took a low blow to Jeff right in between the legs and the ref announced that Randy was disqualified from the match but he wasn't having it as Jeff rolled around the ring in obvious pain from where he had been kicked.

"This fight isn't over; trust me you're not going to want to miss this!" Randy announced in to the microphone as he snatched it from the announcers hand then threw it to the floor.

Cameron was hiding behind her hands refusing to watch as Randy literally tore Jeff apart until they were both making their way up the ramp that led in to the ring. Still fighting Jeff managed to get a few hits in.

But then Randy managed to get him to the ground and took a few steps back to go racing at him and kick him in the ribs. Instantly Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Batista and Mr. Kennedy were up to their feet next to me and were about to make our way out in to the stadium when Cameron gasped.

"Wait guys!" She said as we all raced back to the screen in time to see Jeff literally throw Randy over his shoulder without hardly any effort. "I think he has it under control," She smiled as the sound of the wood breaking under the force in which Randy hit it filtered through the speakers.

We all sat back down next to her as we watched Jeff looking around and the commentators making comments about how they thought Jeff was going to do a swanton off the stage where he had thrown Randy.

But if I knew Jeff he wasn't thinking about doing it from there as I watched his eyes land on the lighting rig that was set up at the side. Moving quickly down the steps and around to the front of the side area where Randy was lying not moving.

Looking up the rig Cameron must have gotten what he was planning as she gasped and muttered no over and over again her hands over her eyes open slightly so that she could peek through if she wanted.

Moving a little closer to her I wrapped her up in to my arms and leaned down to her ear.

"Remember what we said sweetie?"

"That there is no changing his mind once he makes it up," She sighed as we watched him throw his vest in to the crowd and begin to climb the rig until he was on the first landing. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it!"

"I know princess it really doesn't!" I agreed watching Jeff as he looked up to the next landing and decide that, that would indeed be the perfect height for him to execute his perfect finishing move.

Watching as he swung himself out on the side of the rig and begin to climb up further until he was on to the second landing which was easily 30 feet up from where Randy was lying seemingly unconscious.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

The crowds were going crazy at the fact that my boyfriend seemed willing to commit suicide on worldwide TV and there was nothing I could do to stop him from doing this.

Chris was right; once Jeff made up his mind there was rarely any changing it. So that meant I was sat here backstage watching as my man prepared to take a 30feet dive from the rig that he had climbed up.

"I can't watch this," I said burying my head in Chris' chest who held my head close to him shielding me from view as the sound of the commentators trying to get Jeff to stop this before he injured himself seemed to reach in to me.

Instantly I sat up straight and watched as Jeff threw himself from the landing where he had climbed and delivered the most perfect swanton of his career and the sickening sound of the wood splintering under the force of which he landed on Randy Orton tore through me like nails breaking through wood.

Throwing myself from my seat where I had hidden while watching I all but tore a path out in to the stadium not caring who saw or what they thought. Jeff was lying deathly still and his eyes were closed.

Fear spread through me at a rate that left me feeling slightly dizzy and disorientated luckily one of the ref's who had raced to the side to help caught me in his arms.

"Cameron what are you doing out here?"

"I need…I can't believe he…"

What did he think he was doing?

Was he trying to kill himself?

Pushing the anger to the side, as I watched the EMT's and ref's trying to tear through the wood that made up the side panel of the stage where both men were lying unconscious but there was only one of those men that I cared about and it wasn't the one lying on the bottom.

Eventually they got Randy out and I didn't even blink in his direction as he was wheeled away from the stadium until he was out back.

Then finally they got Jeff on to a stretcher and secure; they let me move to his side where I tenderly wiped the hair from his face and kissed his head despite being mad as hell at him I knew that he had done what he had because he wanted Randy to get the message and that was that he had to stay away from us.

Holding on to his hand, I was allowed to move along with them as they wheeled him backstage towards the waiting ambulances. Just before we got him backstage he raised his hand and gave the crowd the V-1 sign.

The past week Jeff had been in the ring fighting Mr. Kennedy when Randy had attacked Matt on the big screen for Jeff to see, which meant that Jeff wasn't just fighting for me anymore; he was fighting for his whole Family and that was the one thing that had meant more to him than anything else.

"Jeff!" I whispered leaning down to his ear as we stopped outside one of the waiting ambulances.

"Mmmm hello beautiful," He smiled at me as his eyes finally opened and they seemed to sparkle brightly as they seemed to find me as if by instinct.

"Don't you beautiful me…what the hell did you do?"

"I did what I said I was going to do," He smiled as his thumb tenderly rubbed over the back of my hand that still held on to him tightly.

"You're scared the hell outta me!" I said as he was gently lifted on to the back of the ambulance.

"Do you want to go with him Cameron?" The EMT asked me.

"Sure! I ain't done cussing him out yet!" I smiled climbing in to the back and sitting down next to him where he reached as much as he could for my hand.

"You know you really shouldn't cuss me out…"

"Why's that?" I asked.

"'Cos you're so damn hot when you cuss me out!" He said causing the EMT to laugh out loud as he administered a healthy dose of pain relief.

"That will stop him and the charm right?" I asked looking at the EMT who was looking more than amused by my man and his obvious disregard for himself.

"It should knock him right out Cameron,"

"Good! I am not ready to forgive you just yet!" I said looking at my man to be rewarded to the most sexy smile I had ever seen.

How could I stay mad at him when he looked at me like that?

I couldn't; I just couldn't seem to stay mad at him for very long and I knew that by the time we got out of the hospital I would have forgiven him and everything would be back to normal, rationally I should have just accepted that fact and let it go but for now I wanted to stay mad at him.

He had scared the hell outta me, he had left me shaking with fear of what could have happened to him. Hell he could have broken his neck or his back; that was something I didn't want to think about so I looked down at him to see him smiling at me and instantly my anger began to melt like I knew it would.

At least he was ok and he was alive; that was the most important thing; the anger meant nothing in comparison.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!**

**Thanks **

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	30. Chapter 30

Forbidden; **R/N - You guys are AMAZING; you are seriously helping me write this fic trust me there is loads more to come and please keep reading and reviewing.  
I love ya all.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 30;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING DAY;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The hospital had given me a complete clean bill of health after they had checked me over the previous night and had allowed me to head back to the hotel with Ron.

Instantly her phone had started ringing; it had been Amber wanting to know that I was ok and that Ron was ok after having watched it on the TV. Ron had handed me the phone and I had taken a roasting from my friend who reminded me that no matter what I had to remain smart now because I had Ron and CT to think about.

Instantly her words had hit home with me and left me feeling slightly guilty about what I had done; not because of whom I had done it too but because I knew that I could have really hurt myself by doing it and that would have left the woman I loved and her son wide open for Steven.

Rolling around in the bed my eyes fell on Ron as she slept soundly next to me; her long hair fanned out on the pillow and her face devoid of worry; making her look peaceful and relaxed, which was something that wasn't coming for her in her waking moments.

With the thought of Steven being around, watching her and CT had Cameron on edge all the time, she was constantly looking over her shoulder and she refused to go out anywhere alone, which just wasn't her and who she was.

I would give absolutely anything to take that away from her, to make her calm and at peace while she was awake but deep down I knew that there was absolutely nothing I could do to ensure that she could feel that way.

"What?" She mumbled sleepily; her eyes fluttering under the closed lids and the smile spread across her beautiful full lips.

"Nothing; I just like watching you…"

"Weirdo!" She giggled softly before springing her eyes open for a few seconds before closing them again from the harsh bright light that was seeping through the curtains.

"You know you love it," I chuckled softly as she turned on to her back and reached for me; pulling me in to her warm embrace where I always felt comfortable and like I really belonged somewhere.

"That I do!" She smiled finally opening her eyes and I was instantly drowning in their rich darkness. "How you feeling this morning?"

"Much better now that you are awake," I growled softly as our bodies seemed to pick a natural slow exotic grinding rhythm that seemed to quickly gather our breaths and have them racing away from us.

"Well I do believe that you said something about having me screaming your name last night…and since you couldn't do much when we got back here how about we pick it up right now?" She smiled letting her hands lightly run through my hair causing my entire body to shiver in anticipation.

"Good morning to me," I smiled placing feather kisses over her face.

"Mmmm to me too," She purred in a seductive tone as our bodies rubbed against each other; building the sexual pressure between us until I didn't think that I could stand much more. "Undress me handsome!?" She panted as my elbows came to rest by her head and my hands tenderly ran through her soft smooth hair.

"All in good time beautiful," I grunted as my body continued to rub over the top of hers; her legs tightened around my waist as she looked in to my eyes in disbelief.

"You want me to burst dontchya?" She asked as her own body kept the slow, erotic pace that I had set.

"Mmmm I like the thought of that!" I growled low as I let one hand slide down the side of her body; grazing lightly over the outline of her breasts causing her to shudder in response.

Loosing myself in her eyes; I welcomed the feeling readily as she held my gaze, my hand continued down slowly over her curves; reveling in the amazing feel of her body panting underneath my own.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

When we had gotten back to the hotel; Jeff had been in a bit of pain after his jump so we had spent the majority of the night just talking and enjoying one another's company like we always seemed to.

But the feel of him grinding in to me, the feel of his hand running softly through my hair and the feel of his other hand carving a path of heat and desperation down over my curves just reminded me that the desire between us was nothing that either of us had ever experienced with anyone else.

My breath was in serious danger of letting me down completely, my body felt like it was on fire with a hunger that could render me in to a puppet for him to do with whatever he wished.

After Steven I had sworn that I would never let another man have that kind of control over me again but with Jeff it was so much more than what I had been comfortable to start with but now that we had been together a few months I was beginning to become more and more comfortable with the things that he managed to stir inside me.

Finally his hand reached the drawstring on my PJ pants and he frantically tore it open and slid his hand inside the material. Finding his mark almost instantly; he rubbed over the top of my thong when his cock pulled back.

Alternating between his hand and his cock stimulating me to the point where I didn't think that I would be able to hold out much longer but still he continued to tease me right to the brink of explosion.

"Jeff…baby…please!" I panted out as my hands reached for his boxer shorts and began tugging on them until they ripped and fell from his body.

"Please?" He growled as my hands slid around his hips until I was lightly grazing against his rock hard shaft. The feel of his body shuddering from my touch fueled me past anything that I had ever felt.

"I need to feel you…I want your cock and your fingers inside me…"

Smiling he gently pulled back and literally tore my cloths from my body until I was naked and panting desperately from the thought of what was to come. Lowering his impressively hot body down on to mine, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and slowly pulled me with him as he rolled on to his back.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Looking up in to her hypnotic eyes as she watched me closely caused the entire world to just fade away in to nothing until all that mattered was me and her in this moment.

"Is this ok for you beautiful?" I asked running my hands up and down her long toned arms as she steadied herself on my chest.

"Mmmm; I like when you let me take control," She purred softly as she slowly lowered her entire body down on top of mine and placed her beautiful soft smooth lips to mine and kissed me with a passion that did little to dampen the fire that was rising inside me.

"You do huh?"

"Mmhmm," She panted as she slid her pussy down over my throbbing cock; completely engulfing the entire length of me in one movement.

The soft, throbbing of her insides molded all around my dick leaving it feeling like it was buried in a mass of something so soft and warm that it felt like heaven. Holding herself still on top of me; letting her insides have the chance to get used to my girth gave me all the information I needed; this was going to be a slow and steady, tender and passionate session.

"You're so hard!" She whispered in to my ear before she slowly began to lift her amazing warm smooth flesh away from my body until she was sat erect and my cock felt like it was buried so deep inside her that it should be hurting her.

"Fuck Ron…I can feel you…I've never felt you…so deep!" I panted as she slowly reached for my hands and placed one to her erect nipples then sliding the other towards her pussy and guiding me inside her wet pussy.

And just when I thought I was going to pass out from the friction that had built from the lack of movement between us she began to slowly rock her hips up and down so slowly that our bodies seemed to become beaded with sweat beads at the same time.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

The feel of his cock buried deep inside me felt more amazing than I had been prepared to feel but here I was flying higher and higher from the hunger, desire and lust that seemed to ignite between us whenever we came together like this.

Taking my time; I wanted to feel the connection between us; the way that we both seemed to know how the other wanted it without having to express it in words.

"Ron!" He growled softly as I slowly quickened the pace a little and rocking harder on to his full erection that seemed to fill me as if he had literally been made to fit inside me. "Please?"

"Tell me what you want baby?" I panted as his fingers feverishly slammed against my swollen clit; desperate to get me off as he rubbed harder and faster causing my release to build so quickly that there could have been nothing to have stopped it. "Mmmm…oh fuck yes…baby right there…" Instantly I was increasing the speed in which I was rocking over his cock.

"Yes…Ron…oh-fuck-baby…you feel-so-good!" He growled as he thundered his hips up in to me causing the pace to turn a little more violent and frantic than either of us had wanted but whenever we were together the passion and desire between us could erupt so violently that there was nothing either of us could do to stop it from happening.

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! Jjjjjjeeeeefffffff!" I moaned pleasurably as my release spilled out of me with such a furious tingle that I was literally seeing stars in front of my eyes.

"Keep cuming for me Ron!" He groaned desperately as he let go of my breast with his free hand and moving down until he was tugging hungrily on my hips until he had set a new pace.

Keeping his fingers rolling my clit between them had my release hitting the ceiling and caving back down on me in wave after wave of pleasure that my entire body turned numb before it was over.

Sliding his fingers out of me he placed them to his mouth and slid inside and that seemed to be all he had needed he began to hammer up in to me with so much force that even from this position the bed began banging against the wall loudly.

"You taste so…fucking sweet…Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron…! Oh FUCK YYYYYEEEESSSSSSS!" He roared out of him as I continued to slam down on to his girth until we were both completely drained and collapsing against each other.

"Wow!" I panted resting my forehead against his and watching his eyes as they shone with nothing but satisfaction and love as he watched me just as closely.

"Mmm tell me about it! You know you're…Ron you…what we have…everything that…being with you…"

"Me too baby," I whispered saving him from more stumbling as his handsome face creased in frustration and his flesh turned a crimson color.

"I just feel like…with you I finally know what I am here for; like I finally have everything that I have ever wanted and there is nothing that is ever going to change that you know?"

"I know handsome I feel the exact same way!"

"You do?" His voice held a tint of disbelief as I rolled off his body and collapsed down next to his panting, sweating frame.

"100!" I admitted resting my head down on to his impressive chest and listened to the solid beat of his heart beat and letting it calm my racing breath until all I could think about was the fact that our breathing seemed to fall in to a sync that mirrored each others.

"Mom, Dad you awake?" CT's voice filtered through the door as he knocked.

"Yeah big man; just give us a few!" Jeff called back as he kissed my head softly and climbed out of the bed.

"Ok Uncle Matt, Uncle Shannon and I are going down to the restaurant to have breakfast," My son informed us.

"Ok baby; we will be down in a few yeah?" I replied.

"Ok see you in a little bit,"

My eyes watched Jeff as his naked frame moved around the room; grabbing up his cloths from the floor where he had discarded them the previous night before crawling in to the bed.

There really was no way that I could feel more for this man even if I wanted too. I hadn't thought for a moment that when I left Steven that I would let another man get as close as Jeff was to me but he had worked his way in to my heart and taken up residence without so much as an effort on his part and I wouldn't want it any other way.

_**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER; WWE OFFICES;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Cameron had shooed us away while she went to her office to work through the rest of the paper work that had piled up in our absence of a manager.

So Matt, Shannon and I took CT down to the games room to play a couple of games of snooker while we waited for Ron to finish up. It wasn't a chore hanging out with CT; he was a great kid who had overcome watching his Father beating his Mother down to nothing when they had lived with him. However he had confessed to me the previous day that he was now having nightmares thanks to what Randy had done.

Thinking about what I had done the previous night to Randy Orton I didn't feel a sliver of remorse for the way I had taken him down and I knew in my heart that I had done the right thing but now I had to focus on my new Family and ensure that they were safe and there was nothing that was going to stop me in my goal. I promised CT that I would keep his nightmares to myself on the promise that he would come to me whenever he needed to talk and when he informed me that Shifty had said the same thing I had assured him that whoever he wanted to go to was fine with me as long as he talked to someone.

"Jeff!?" Phil; aka CM Punk said as he pushed the door open and I saw that Ron was in his arms looking petrified and as white as a sheet.

"Ron!" I rushed to her and gently took her from Phil's arms and pulled her close to me; instantly I was aware of how much she was shaking. "What's wrong? What's happened?" I pressed pulling her head back from my chest so that I could look in to her eyes.

"S-Steven!" She mumbled quietly as CT, Matt and Shannon came rushing over to us.

"Cam you ok?" Matt asked placing his hand to the small of her back as Phil excused himself from us and left us alone.

Ron shook her head no as she buried herself in to my chest; the shaking from her frame was raking through me until I could literally feel myself shaking with the thought of what Steven had done to her.

"Matt can you take CT to get his Mom a cup of coffee?" I asked looking at CT who was holding on to his Mom's hand; concern masked his face.

"Sure," Matt said instantly understanding that I needed to talk to Ron alone.

I watched as he led CT and Shannon out of the games room finally leaving Ron and I alone to talk about what had happened. Leading the way to the huge plush sofa that ran along the back wall I ushered her to sit down and took the space next to her.

"What happened? What did Steven do to you?" I asked holding her close as she clung to me so tightly that I couldn't let go of her had I wanted too.

"H-He…w-was in my o-o-office!" She panted as the tears spilled out of her chocolate colored eyes and streaked her makeup down her beautiful features.

"What? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" I panicked. I should have gone to her office with her; I shouldn't have left her alone.

"He wasn't there when I was there…"

"I don't understand princess…how do you know he was…"

"Everything in my office was facing forwards and the bathroom the towels were all laying…"

My blood ran cold; Ron had told me about the way Steven had ordered her to have all there possessions facing forward neatly and how the towels all had to be sat in the same position.

That bastard had been in her office, he had been in the building; the private building that you could only access with the proper ID and everything clicked in to place; Randy Orton!

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	31. Chapter 31

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 31;**_

_**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

Cameron was on edge, no one had believed her when she had went to Vince and said that Randy Orton had allowed Steven in to the WWE office's, mainly because no one wanted to get Randy off side considering who his Father was.

Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shane, Shifty and I all believed her and that was all the mattered. There was no way that she would be that terrified if she didn't know that it was definitely Steven who had done those things in her office.

So Jeff, had requested time off from the roster; telling Vince that he was close to burn out and he had been granted a 3 month leave, which meant that he could be at home with Cameron and CT.

Matt had agreed that it was the best thing to do; so for the foreseeable future all the Hardy correspondence was being sent to the house so that Cameron could take care of it and stay on top of it.

Leland was flying in to Raleigh in an hour and here I was stuck in traffic. My Stone Sour CD was blaring loudly through the open windows and it was helping to calm the nerves that had built.

I couldn't seem to get Shifty out of my mind; we had become closer over the course of the past month and there had been a few times when I thought he was going to kiss me but he had always bottled it or I had been reaching in thinking that he was going to kiss me.

Was he interested in me?

Did I really want him to be interested in me?

Did I truly want to throw away what I had with Leland for a man who I didn't even know was staying in Cameron?

Sure we had talked a lot about the future and what we wanted to do and he had mentioned getting his own place in town but I didn't know if that meant he was planning on staying for good or just planning on having a vacation home.

Finally the traffic started to move again and I was beginning to feel the butterflies fluttering around the pit of my stomach and it wasn't something that I was used to feeling with Leland. We had always been so close and the thought of seeing him had always left me feeling calm and in control but now that I was having all these feelings for another man it seemed that I was nervous about where that left me and Leland.

I had been with Leland for so long that the thought of not having him in my life scared me and left me feeling more alone than I thought it was possible to be. Sure I had people around me all the time, with the job at the tattoo shop and with Jeff living in the house with Cameron, CT, Shifty and I there wasn't a shortage of people around but still I felt more alone than ever.

Turning up the air con in the car, I felt the relief of the cold air blasting in to my face and slowly it began to calm the nerves inside me too. I had to push what I was feeling for Shifty to the side and concentrate on Leland and what we had fought so hard to have.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Staring at the 4 walls of my room, I thought about all the things that I was feeling for Amber; over the past few months we had become so close that it truly felt like the next natural step would be to get together with her.

I had never really had a close friend like Amber before; especially not in the form of a girl and all I could think was that what I was feeling could possibly ruin the friendship that we had built.

Did I want that?

Did I really want to possibly ruin the best thing that had ever happened to me?

With Amber I didn't have to put on any kind of pretence about who I was, I didn't have to act like someone that I wasn't and I didn't have to hide the fact that I still had cravings. Amber just accepted everything that I was, everything that made me the man I was and for that I knew I was falling in love with her quicker than I had ever fallen before.

Knocking on my bedroom door interrupted the myriad of questions that had built and were closing in on me.

"Yeah?"

"Shift; can I come in?" Cameron asked from the other side of the door.

"Of course you can," I replied sitting up as she pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind her and moving to the bed where she sat down next to me. "What's up shorty?"

"Stop calling me that!" She slapped my arm before she lay down next to me and stared at the ceiling. "Jeff and I were just talking…"

"About?" I asked lying back next to her and staring at the ceiling too.

"Well Leland is coming in to town and that means he and Amber are gonna be out of commission for a while…"

The scoff was out of my mouth before I could stop and instantly she turned to look at me questioningly.

"Something you want to share with me big brother?" She asked turning on to her side and watching me closely.

"I-I…no!"

"Awe come on you can't do that," She pressed softly.

"I think I am in trouble Cam,"

"Trouble?" She asked resting her head on to her elbow.

"I think that…I'm-falling-for-Amber!" I blurted out.

"Oh wow!" She replied sitting up and slinging her feet over the side of the bed. "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" I asked as she reached for my hand and began to pull me to my feet.

"It's time for coffee,"

"No I can't go out there and admit what I am feeling in front of Jeff and the others," I objected refusing to move with her.

"Jeff and the others are outside with CT playing soccer, we will be completely alone," She informed me.

"Promise?"

"Would I lie to you?" She giggled softly as she began pulling at me again and this time I allowed myself to be dragged from my room and towards the kitchen.

We moved in to the large kitchen and my little sister moved to the kettle and turned it on, as I sat down at the breakfast bar and stared out the patio doors to where my nephew and my little sister's friends were playing soccer and enjoying themselves.

"How are you and Jeff doing with everything that is going on?" I asked as she busied herself making the promised coffee.

"We're doing ok! It's hard 'cos everywhere we go I can feel Steven's eyes on me but he isn't stupid he never lets himself be seen you know?"

"You'll get through this you know?"

"I know! I have Jeff and you and everyone else but this isn't about me, Jeff and Steven; this is about you and Amber and Leland," She replied pouring up the drinks and moving over to where I was sat.

Quickly she glanced out the patio doors to make sure that CT was ok and that he was still with Jeff and the others and when she seemed happy that he was indeed with her man and his friends she settled in to a chair opposite me and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Spill it…"

"Where do I start?" I sighed heavily.

"Well when did you realize that you were falling for my best friend?" She asked me as she handed me a cigarette and then lit her own.

"I think that I fell for her the minute I laid eyes on her you know?"

"You know that she is with…"

"Of course I know all of that Cam but damn it I can't help thinking that she is beginning to feel the same way that I do…"

"How so?"

"I can't explain it; it's just a vibe that I get from her now and again; it's like I can feel her turmoil, I mean I know that she is the kind of girl that when she is with a man that is it for her, she is with him no matter what but it's like she is struggling with something and I can't help thinking that it is that she has feelings for me too,"

Cameron looked at me closely, and I could see that she was holding something back from me; she was being guarded more than usual.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She replied standing up to her full height. "I need to pee, I will be right back and we'll talk some more,"

The minute she walked out of the room, the phone began to ring and she yelled back to me asking me to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Shifty?" Leland's voice filtered down the line.

"Hey Leland how's it…shouldn't you be on a plane?" I asked flicking my cigarette in to the ashtray.

"Yeah about that! I…uhm…I missed my flight; I tried calling Amber but her phone is switched off…"

"Yeah she didn't take it with her; she didn't want any interruptions when she saw you,"

I don't know if it was because I was jealous of the fact that he had the girl I wanted but I was pissed off with him; he could have called before Amber left to go to the airport to collect him it wasn't like he didn't know what time she would have had to leave.

"Oh she left already?" He asked casually.

"Well yeah it takes about 45 minutes to get to the airport and you were due in…in 10 minutes," I accused.

"I know! I feel so bad about this…"

Yeah you really sound cut up about it! I wanted to yell at him but instead I kept it buttoned and thought about what to do.

"Could you just let her know that I won't be able to make it in when we arranged?" He asked me not sounding to upset about the fact.

"I'm pretty sure that she will figure that out when you don't get off the plane," I spat at him unable to keep my growing dislike from showing its ugly face.

"T-Thanks!" He hung up and left the dial tone ringing in my ear.

That was it; he had completely stood her up and there was no way that I could stop the embarrassment from happening to her and he just hung up on me.

If I hadn't disliked him before, I sure as hell would now. I thought to myself as Cameron walked back in to the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked taking her seat in front of me.

"It was Leland,"

"Leland…? He's supposed to be on his flight right…? Or did he get in early?"

"He's not coming!" I blurted out angrily getting up and pacing around the room. "I mean fuck sake he knew what time she would have to leave; he could have called before now to save her the embarrassment…"

"Call her?" My little sister suggested the same thing that Leland had just suggested.

"I can't…she didn't take her phone with her Cam; she didn't want any interruptions when she saw him," I informed her.

Cameron let out a few choice rantings as I continued to pace with no option but to sit and wait for Amber to get back from where she was being stood up by the one man that she had thought she could count on. It was more than obvious that she couldn't count on Leland for anything anymore and if it took to my dying breath I would ensure that she could count on me; there was no way that I would let her down like Leland just had.

_**A HOUR LATER;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

I had sat in the airport for 45 minutes after the Hawaiian flight had landed waiting for Leland but when he hadn't gotten off the plane and the new board calling for the same plane began to be called I knew that he wasn't coming.

Why would he do something like that to me?

Why would he leave me sitting here like an idiot?

Anger and disappointment seemed to mesh inside me when I realized that he wasn't here, he hadn't come to see me and he hadn't had the decency to call and let me know.

Moving out in to the warm air, I moved to my car and made the journey home with one thought in mind and that was calling him and demanding to know why he would do that to me.

By the time I got home the anger was past anything I had ever felt before and I was struggling to keep it in check. Slamming the front door had Shifty and Cameron come rushing through in to the hall where I was stood trying to get my breath back in to a respectable pattern.

When I saw that they weren't surprised that Leland wasn't with me I knew that he had called.

Excusing myself from my friends, I grabbed my phone and moved to my room slamming the door behind me; I felt like such an idiot for sitting in that airport waiting for the man who wasn't coming.

"Hey beautiful," Duane Lee; Leland's big brother answered his brother's phone almost instantly.

"Hey big bear! Is little dog about?" I asked trying to keep my voice even and in control.

"Yeah sure! But what am I chopped liver over here?"

"Just put Leland on the phone DL please?" I asked trying to keep calm but I couldn't seem to do it as all I wanted was to talk to Leland and know what the hell had happened to cause him not to come.

"Sure!" DL sighed and the line went dead until I heard him telling Leland that I was on the other end.

"Hey!" Leland said his voice low and shy.

"That is all I get?" I spat at him. "I sat in that airport for nearly an hour thinking that you were coming…and all I get is a hey?"

"I'm sorry, I missed my flight,"

"Well when are you coming in?" I asked falling down on to the bed.

"That's the thing Amber; I'm not…"

"I don't understand,"

"I don't…this isn't working for me Amber; I think it is best if we just make a clean break!" He said softly.

Instantly the world slipped out from underneath me and there was nothing I wanted more than to crawl in to bed and hide, to block out the world.

"Fine!" I hung up without talking to him. I didn't need to hear anymore, he didn't want me anymore; what more could be said after that?

Curling up in to a ball, I let the tears come as I realized that my relationship was over; I didn't have Leland anymore; if I didn't have him what did I have?

The tears slipped on to the pillow soaking through the fabric of the case and turning my entire face damp in the process as I felt my life turn upside down.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

Thanks

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	32. Chapter 32

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 32;**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Cameron and Jeff were getting ready to take CT out to the movies with some of his friends from school, while I stayed here in case Amber needed me. Jeff disappeared to the bedroom leaving me alone with my little sister who sat down next to me and let her head fall down on to my shoulder.

"What?" I asked kissing her head softly.

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure that you are sure you want to stay here…Amber isn't going to be much company right now!" She said handing me a cigarette before she lit her own and inhaled deeply.

"I'm sure; she's going to need someone Cam,"

"Ok as long as you're sure," She said holding her head against my shoulder comfortably.

I would be lying if I said that I hadn't missed her when she hadn't been a part of my life. As brother and sister went we were closer than most people were comfortable to see but I couldn't deny that my little sister was a cool girl to hang out with and I didn't know many guys who could say that about their kid sisters.

I couldn't express just how proud I was of her; after all that she had gone through at the hands of Steven, she had taken her life back, she had gotten her son out of danger, she had gotten herself out of danger and she had built this life for herself and her son.

It wasn't hard to see that she and Jeff were made for one another and I hate to think what would have happened if she hadn't gotten herself out of the situation with her ex. Anger at the thought of what Steven had done to her seemed to spark inside me to the point where I wasn't overly certain that I could keep it in check.

"I'm sure kiddo," I replied inhaling deeply on my cigarette and reaching for the ashtray on the coffee table. "You and Jeff go and have fun with CT; God knows you both deserve it after all that has happened over the past couple of months,"

"Hey beautiful; you good to go?" Jeff asked moving back in to the living room where I was sat talking to my little sister.

"I'm not going Jeff," I said smiling at him causing Cameron to giggle softly.

"Oh you're funny brother," Jeff chuckled back as Cameron kissed my cheek and got to her feet where Jeff reached for her and held her close while kissing her slowly and deeply.

"Eeewwweeee guys; my eyes! My eyes!" I joked causing them both to flip me the bird without breaking their kiss.

"Oh God don't they ever stop?" CT asked as he moved in to the living room and finally the 2 pulled apart and Cam reached for her son and pulled him close to her and Jeff.

"Aaahh kid you're the passion killer, you have to always stay close to me ok?" I smiled as he nodded his head causing Cameron to bury her head in Jeff's chest before Jeff announced that it was time for them to go.

Bidding them farewell, I listened as they chatted together while leaving the house. The front door locked behind them and it was a measure that Cameron had insisted on now that Steven was around somewhere; I knew that the not knowing where, was what was bothering my little sister more than anything.

Almost as soon as the front door locked, the sound of Amber's bedroom door opening filtered through the house to where I was sat on the sofa. My heart started beating madly, but I didn't go to her, I waited for her to come to me.

I had gotten to know her so well over the past few months and much like my sister; Amber didn't appreciate being pushed in to talking about how she was feeling. It came far easier for her if she did it in her own terms.

Finally the door opened and she came crashing in to the room looking calm and collected. As if by instinct her eyes found mine and she moved to me and sat down resting her head on my shoulder and sighing heavily.

An hour later she had let the whole thing out; how she had been feeling more detached from Leland over the past few months, the fact that he was so far away had been praying on her mind more and more as the days past, and how she felt like she had been feeling like she was falling out of love with him.

"You know I think it is for the best sweetie," I whispered running my hand up and down the soft smooth flesh of her arm.

"I do too," She admitted.

I watched as she pulled her head away from my shoulder and looked in to my eyes; her stare intense and more than a little debilitating as her hands rested on my stomach. My entire body seemed to react to her desperately.

Slowly as if a magnetic were pulling us together; our heads began to fall together and before I could have stopped it from happening had I wanted too, our lips brushed together and it was like a spark going off as my arms claimed her tiny frame and pulled her towards me.

"Seth! Seth!" She panted breaking the kiss and pulling back from me; her eyes searching mine as her breath continued to race away from her.

"What is it?" I asked gently wiping her hair from her eyes and tenderly tucking it behind her ears. "What's wrong?"

"What is this?" She asked but before I could reply she continued to talk softly. "I mean I know what it was but is it just me…"

"Is it just you what?" I asked rubbing my thumb over her cheek softly as her head seemed to rest in the palm of my hand perfectly as if she were made to fit there.

"Am I the only one who has been feeling…"

"No!" I answered not needing to hear anymore as my heart threatened to rip right out of my chest at the thought of her thinking about me the way I had thought about her all these months. "Amber you're…the minute I first laid eyes on you…you've just taken over everything inside me and there is nothing that I can do to rid myself of you…I don't want to rid myself of you," I admitted honestly.

It was time to get what I was feeling out in the open; now that I knew that she wanted me to kiss her, maybe just maybe she also wanted me in the way that I wanted her too.

_**Amber's POV;**_

My God was I really doing this?

I had just had my long term relationship end was I really ready to just jump straight in to another relationship?

I know that what I had been feeling for Shifty was something that I had never felt before; I had tried to deny what I was feeling because I had a boyfriend but now Leland was out of the picture was it ok to let Shifty know how I was feeling about him…how I had been feeling for him for a while?

"I feel the same Shifty…it was destroying me to feel this way because I thought that I was going to be with Leland forever but…"

"You don't need to say anything else beautiful! I am just glad to know that you are as attracted to me as I am to you,"

"I really am; but I need to take this slow Shifty! I can't just jump straight in to something…"

"I completely understand," He whispered wrapping his hand around the back of my head and slowly pulling me towards him and our lips crashed together in a kiss so intense that I was left wondering what we had just been talking about.

My eyes opened and I found myself drowning in their large brownness; whenever Leland kissed me his eyes had always been closed and looking back on it; it seemed that there was no intimacy in that act but as I watched Shifty's eyes and he watched mine it was like the intimacy grew past anything I had ever experienced until I was reaching for him and pulling him down on top of me as I fell backwards on the sofa.

Still our eyes seemed to stay locked on one another's and all I could think about was the fact that it had been far too long since I had felt a males touch, it had been so long since I had felt desired and wanted and there seemed to be nothing but a desire and hunger in the way that he was kissing me.

Slowly my hands roamed down his back until I reached the bottom of his shirt and began to inch it up over his amazing body until I was throwing it across the room and he broke the kiss.

"You're sure baby…? You just said that you wanted to take this…"

"Fuck it!" I panted as his hands gripped on to my hips tightly and his eyes watched me closely. "I want you Seth; I want to feel what it feels like to be with you,"

The smile formed over his lips as he began to copy my movements and remove my top, slowly our hands removed each others cloths taking our time to roam over the flesh as it came in to view and we were both panting and desperate.

Gliding his tongue down over my neck, tasting me as he went until his tongue was lapping over my nipples; back and forth in a delicate fashion until he had worked me up in to a sexual frenzy that could only be squashed by the feel of his cock inside me.

"Maybe we should…take-this-to…the-bedroom!" He panted pulling back as his tongue stopped at my navel.

"Mmm good idea!" I panted back as he lifted his amazing chiseled frame from my body and stood to his feet and helped me up. Placing me in front of him he began to guide me out of the living room towards the hall way that led down to my bedroom.

As I walked his fingers brushed over my pussy lightly; his chin resting on my shoulder and looking down at my body as we walked towards the bedroom, then before I could stop him his fingers slid all the way in to my aching pussy.

"Seth!" I panted breathlessly as he dove so deep that I was panting to keep myself in control.

Grabbing my wrist with his free hand he whirled me around and pinned me to the wall of the hallway all the time letting his fingers rub in a feverish movement inside the walls of my pulsating pussy. Driving in to me so deeply that I was sure that I could feel his fingers touching the tip of my womb.

"Oh God!" I purred letting my head fall back against the wall and trying in desperate vain to get my breath under control but it just wasn't working. "Mmmm," I moaned out in pleasure as his finger hooked around my g spot and softly squeezed the mark that could render me to my knees.

Still his hand kept my wrist pinned to the wall above my head and his lips lingered dangerously close to my own lips and the chemistry sparked until I couldn't understand why the house wasn't on fire from the electric that was igniting between us.

Finally as if he was satisfied at how much he had worked me up, he let go of my wrist and moved his hand to my leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"Wrap the other one around me beautiful," He ordered me in a tone that did little to calm the raging fire inside me.

Doing as he commanded of me, I slowly lifted my body from the floor and gripped tightly around his waist as he slid me further up the wall until my breasts were level with his face and he smiled up at me devilishly before running his hands up my back.

Hooking his palms over the top of my shoulders he pushed me hard and rough down on to the amazing feel of his huge girth, which filled me with an ease that I had never had with Leland.

Pushing all thoughts of my ex out of my head, I pushed my breasts in to his face and he nibbled tenderly and roughly, on the flesh before sucking my nipple in to his mouth; his teeth biting down on the swollen buds.

Quickly the sweat cascaded over our naked writhing bodies in a blanket so thick that I was sure that I was going to slide completely off his body as we powered against each other hungrily.

Sharp, hard and rough thrusts that seemed to control my body in a way that no man had ever controlled me before. The world began to fade and nothing else mattered than being with this man.

To feel the way that he made me feel wanted, desired and lusted after. The way his eyes held on to mine in a gaze so intense that I was trying to remain focused and in the moment, not to get lost in the amazing pleasure that he had coursing through my veins.

My back rocked off the wall with every thrust that he drove in to my wet, aching pussy. My breasts felt like they were bleeding from the way he was feasting on them hungrily and my entire body felt like it was on fire with desire.

Slowly he pulled me away from the wall and began walking down the hall in the direction of his room, while I continued to power up and down the entire length of his shaft until he was moaning out on to my flesh; long, hungry, submissive moans that seemed to seep through my skin and feed the hunger that was rising inside me.

Literally throwing both of us on to the bed once he had kicked his door shut; our bodies quickly picked the new intense movements of lying down.

Grabbing my wrists he pinned me to the bed as his cock began to drag out of my pussy only to hammer all the way back in causing my entire body to arch up off the mattress under me.

"Amber…oh-fuck-baby…you-feel-so-soft!" He growled in to my ear before biting down on my shoulder hungrily. "Mmm…aaahhhh…yes…"

From the shudder of his body, I could tell that he was getting closer to unloading everything that he had inside me and the thought of it seemed to bring my own release crashing in to my subconscious so quickly that there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening as I tried to hold on to it, to stop it from happening but the feel of his cock driving so deeply in to me and dragging over my g spot was too much to bear.

"Seth…mmmm…yes…yes-yes…oh Fuck yes…harder…fuck-me-harder!" I pleaded sinking my head in to the pillow forcing him to look at me.

"You're sure?" He asked as I nodded my head I was rewarded to him withdrawing from inside me and flipping me on to my front and tugging my hips up to meet him and the smooth, tight sensation of his cock hammering in to me from behind.

"Mmmm!" I moaned appreciatively as instantly I was right back to eruption and it seemed that he was right there with me.

"Fuck Amber…you're so-tight…oh fuck yes, yes, yes, yes…yyyyeeeessssss!" He growled low in his throat as his entire body began to twitch madly causing my own release to come hurling out of me so quickly that I had to steady my position with my elbows as I threatened to cave on the spot from sheer ecstasy.

"Sssseeeetttthhhhh! Mmmmm oh God yyyyeeeeessssss!" I groaned out of me as wave upon wave of pleasure closed in on me until I was seeing stars in front of my eyes and I was rocking back violently against every thrust that he was trying to inflict on me.

Sliding his hands to my breasts he nipped desperately on them until my release was turning more and more violent as his own release seemed to have dragged all form of words out of his head as a series of grunts and moans escaped his pursed beautiful smooth lips.

Slowly the high from both of our releases seemed to pass and all that was left was 2 panting, sweating and heaving bodies that collapsed down on to the bed and faced each other smiling happily at the course of events.

"You ok beautiful?" He asked me softly as his hand reached for my stomach and lightly traced up and down over my belly button until I could feel the hunger building again.

"Mmhmm I am more than ok! You?" I panted feeling my stomach flinch from the pleasurable shocks of electric that raced through me from his touch.

"Much better than ok beautiful!" He admitted. "You know a guy could get used to that,"

"Mmm and so could a girl," I giggled back turning on to my side and facing his handsome face. "I know that I said I wanted to take this slow but damn it…I want nothing more than to be with you,"

"Me either beautiful!" He replied softly. "And I have to say that I am glad that you feel the same way as I do,"

"Me too," I admitted as his arms claimed me and pulled me close to him until I was resting my head on his sweating chest.

We seemed to slip in to a compatible silence that left me feeling content and more happy than I had ever been. All thoughts of uncertainty regarding his staying seemed to filter out the window for the time being as I relished being in the arms of the one man I had wanted to be with for months now.

**R/N - Please review or I will discontinue.**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 33;**_

_**A WEEK LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Sweat encased both of our bodies; heat rose higher and higher and our breathes raced away from us as my body rubbed over the top of her amazing slender form; my cock driving in to her time and time again causing her to moan out breathlessly.

The intensity between us just seemed to get stronger and stronger with every passing day and I wouldn't have it any other way. The things that I was feeling for her were like nothing I had ever had with anyone. Without any doubt in my head I was loosing myself to this girl, loosing all that I was to the things that seemed to ignite between us.

"Jeff…mmmm…yyyyyeeeesssssss!" She moaned out pleasurably as her legs slid up my sides and dug in to the flesh tightly giving me a tighter penetration and as her release hurled out of her my own came crashing out of me so quickly that I was sure that I was about to pass out from the sudden rush.

"Rrrrroooooonnnnn aaaahhhhh…ggggrrrrr!" I growled burying my face in the spot between her neck and shoulder, biting down hard on the flesh until I tasted the copper tang of her blood seeping in to my mouth.

Suddenly her entire body was arching off the bed as her own pleasure took her places that she had informed me only I had the power to take her. The power that this girl instilled in me was like nothing else that I had ever felt with anyone.

Both of us rode high; moaning out pleasurably, slamming together wildly until the release had left both of our bodies and all that was left were 2 sweating and panting bodies that were in serious danger of loosing all sense of reality.

"You ok beautiful?" I asked as my body collapsed down on top of hers and let my fingers tenderly wipe away the blood that was seeping from my teeth marks.

"Never better; you?" She asked me letting her own fingers gently wipe the blood from the scratch marks that she had inflicted on my chest.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" I smiled rolling off her amazing soft body once I had kissed her so powerfully that she moaned in to my mouth.

The sex life that we shared was out of control sometimes but neither of us had the power to fight the things that was between us. The pain that we inflicted on one another sometimes seemed out of control, and I knew that our friends sometimes questioned the intensity and violence between us but neither of us had ever felt scared or unable to stop things if they became too violent.

I loved that about us; the fact that we trusted one another no matter how much pain we inflicted on one another and it amazed me that Cameron could trust after all that she had been through with Steven.

Over the past couple of months, she had opened up more and more letting me know about all the things that her ex had done to her, the times he had raped her, the degrading things that he made her do, the beatings that she took from him, the verbal insults…all of it were things that you wouldn't do to an animal let alone another human being but Cameron was still standing tall, refusing to be beaten and it just made me love her more than I thought possible.

Once we had washed up; we collapsed back in to the bed and I wrapped her up in to my embrace tightly; placing kisses to her naked shoulder blades as her back rested against my stomach and she lightly ran her fingers along my arms causing my entire body to tremble from the tenderness. The emotions that this woman could make me feel never failed to amaze me.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked softly.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day but…"

"Well CT has his tutor coming round first thing and he will be with her all day so that could very well be a possibility; if you really want?" She giggled softly as she placed her lips to my arm as her fingers trailed the outline of my root tattoo.

"Mmm don't tease me woman!" I growled softly.

"Awe are you trying to back out now…?" She giggled again as her phone started to ring. Glancing at the clock by her side of the bed to see it was almost midnight. "Who the hell is calling me at this time of night?" She pondered reaching over to the nightstand for her phone.

"Ignore it," I whispered softly as she glanced at the caller ID.

"I can't; it might be important," She said flipping it open and pressing the accept button. "Hello…?" I listened as she listened to the caller. "Goodbye!" Hanging up she placed the phone on to the bed next to us.

"Who was that?"

"Randy!"

"What? What the hell did he want?" I growled angrily.

Hadn't he caused us enough trouble?

"I didn't give him the chance to talk but I have to admit that I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach,"

"Meaning?" I asked wiping her hair from her face as she turned in my arms until I was drowning in her beautiful dark eyes and she was smiling happily.

"I don't know I can't explain it babe; it's just feels like my stomach is tying up in to knots and there doesn't seem to be anything I can do to change it you know?"

I went to open my mouth but her phone started ringing again, she sighed heavily and reached behind her for the phone.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Staring at the caller ID I saw the same unknown number flashing waiting to be answered and I sighed before flipping my phone open and pressed the accept button.

"I told you goodbye; surely you aren't stupid enough to think that, that meant I really wanted to talk to you?" I spat in to the phone.

"Cameron please just listen to me?" Randy's voice filtered down the line and there was something about his voice that told me that I might want to hear what ever it was that he wanted to say.

"What?" I asked my tone cold and sharp but I really didn't care what he thought of me; he had burned me, he had put not only my life in danger but my son's life in danger too with his stupid petty beef with the Hardy's.

"I want to say…I know that I can't make up for what I have done to you but I want to say for whatever it was worth I am sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't seem to cut it does it Randy; I mean why the hell would you do that to me?" I asked wanting to know the real reason why he had been so malicious towards me; surely he couldn't hold a grudge over me falling for someone.

"Cameron I was so attracted to you; I wanted you more than I have ever wanted anyone and I didn't know how to deal with that because I had never felt that way before and I handled it badly…I know it's no excuse but…"

"No it really isn't any kind of excuse! I am sorry that you felt that way; but you didn't have to do what you did to me…you invited that psycho in to my life when I had worked _so _hard to get him out…"

"That is why I am calling you…"

"What to do something else to me? Haven't you taken enough from me Randy?" I demanded angrily sitting up as Jeff gently placed his hand to the small of my back and began to gently rub the exposed skin supportively.

"No I want to make this right…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You _can't _make this right Randy; don't think for one second that I am the same timid little girl that you had working for you…I don't take orders from you no more and I don't have to listen to you…"

"Please Cameron; I need you to listen. I need to at least try and make this right…" He all but pleaded with me and when I didn't say anything he took it as a sign that he had my attention and he did because Randy didn't beg to anyone. "I know that I can't take back what I did but I want you to know that Steven is getting more agitated as the days go by,"

"I don't understand what you mean?" I said resting back in to Jeff's embrace where he welcomed me readily without question.

"He just called me ranting and raving about making Jeff pay…"

"_What?" _I asked feeling the fear sinking in.

Steven was crazy there was no question about that; everyone now knew what I had always known and the echo of Randy's words rang through my head over and over.

"He said that if Jeff thinks that he can flaunt his relationship with you in his face then Jeff would have to be punished for that then he started ranting about CT calling Jeff Dad; he said that he couldn't stand back and just watch that happen,"

"Randy this is important…please tell me that you aren't playing games?"

"Cameron I'm not playing games anymore, this is me and I wanted to warn you guys…Steven was talking about hurting Jeff in the worst possible way and I didn't know what that meant but I had a feeling that you might! Please just trust me this once and keep your backs up yeah?" He all but pleaded with me as Jeff's phone started to ring loudly piercing through the silence that had descended while I thought about Randy's words and wondered about whether I could trust him or not.

"If I find out that you are lying to me or playing some kind of stupid game then I swear to God Randy I will make _you _pay; do you understand me?" I all but growled out of me as I decided that for the time being it wouldn't hurt to keep our backs up.

"I completely understand! I have nothing to…" He started but my attention turned to Jeff as he talked on the phone.

"Please Matt…just get Jack…just get my boy…please!?" Jeff begged in to the phone.

"I have to go Randy, thanks for the heads up," I hung up without waiting to hear him say goodbye just as Jeff dropped his phone to the floor and stared at the floor.

His handsome features were etched with shock and disbelief as he began rocking back and forth.

What the hell was going on?

And why was he telling Matt to get Jack?

Get Jack from where?

The sound of Matt screaming Jeff's name down the line reached me as I sat down next to my man and touching his shoulder softly as his face turned to look at me I could see the tears welling in his eyes.

What the fuck?

Jeff never cried; it was rare for him to show emotion other than when he was with me or CT. Leaning over the side of the bed I picked up his phone.

"Matt?" I said in to the piece of technology.

"Cam thank God; where did Jeff go?" He asked and I could hear something in his voice; was it relief? Despair? I couldn't make it out because like his brother Matt rarely showed emotion; it was an effect of loosing their Mother when they were so young. Gil, the boys Father had been hard on them and I knew that they had appreciated it now that they were older.

"He's sat right next to me…what's wrong? What's happened?" I asked hearing beeping in the background. "Where are you?" I asked sticking my finger in to my other ear just so that I could hear him properly.

"I'm at Imag-I…Cam everything is gone!" He said the sound of his voice breaking raked through me; leaving me scared at what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked reaching for the cigarettes and lighting one then handing it to Jeff as he wrapped his arms around me and held me so close that I was struggling to catch my breath.

"There…there-was…is-a-huge…fire…"

"Oh God!" I mumbled as Randy's words echoed in my head yet again.

Steven had said that he was going to make Jeff pay, that he was going to hurt him in the worst possible way and what better way to do that than burn Jeff's home down.

"The fire department are here Cameron but there is nothing left…God I was so scared,"

"What? Why?" I asked resting my head on Jeff's chest as his grip on me tightened while I wrapped my free arm around him and held him close as he started to rock us back and forth.

"You, CT and Jeff were supposed to be staying here tonight…I was letting Lucas out before I headed to bed and I saw the smoke and at first I thought that…"

"Matt sit tight baby; we will be right over ok?"

"You're sure?" He asked his voice breaking again.

"Yeah we will be there in about 20 minutes; I think it's important for Jeff to talk to the fire department to see what the cause of the fire was yeah?" I asked him.

"Yeah that is fine; they said they will be here for at least another hour trying to get the fire under control," He informed me and instantly a shiver snaked down my spine at the thought of what had happened.

Was Steven responsible for it?

Had he burned Jeff's house down?

I knew that he was more than capable of it, hell he was capable of that and so much worse.

"O-Ok…well-let me uhm…let me go call Shan and ask him if he can come over and stay at the house while we're gone," I said gently pulling myself from Jeff's arms but he instantly pulled me back against him; holding on to me tighter than ever.

"Ok well I will be here until they leave so just whenever you can get here ok princess?" He asked.

"Thanks Matt!" I said hanging up and quickly dialing Shannon's number and waiting for him to answer all the while letting Jeff hold me close to him.

"Hey Skittles what's…?" Shannon answered immediately.

"It's me Shan," I said softly feeling my voice breaking as I thought about all that Jeff had just lost in one fell swoop.

"Hey beautiful lady, what's going on? Has something happened?" He asked me.

"I need…Shan I need you to come over to the house and sit with Amber, Shifty and CT if you can?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure I am on my way!" He said obviously hearing the urgency in my voice so he didn't question my motives as to why I needed him here he just agreed.

"Thanks Shan," I said.

"Not a problem beautiful! I will be there soon," He said and hung up.

"Jeff we need to go over there baby," I said softly pulling my head back to look at him to see his handsome features streaked with tears that slid silently from his eyes.

"I-I…I-can't!" He said trying to keep his voice even.

"_Yes _you can!" I pressed softly removing myself from his arms, and moved out of reach as he tried to pull me back to him. "I am going to let Amber and Shifty know what is going on ok?"

Grabbing up my cloths I quickly pulled them on and moved to my best friend's room and knocked waiting for her to answer. Moving in to her room to find her looking at me questioningly as she was embedded in my brother's arms. I was happy that they had gotten together; they were meant to be anyone could see that.

Once I explained to them both what had happened, I left them in peace to get dressed and moved to my son's room and gently pushed the door open. Standing watching him for a few moments, I thought about how this night could have turned out. Matt had been right, we were supposed to stay at Jeff's tonight to give my brother and Amber some peace to themselves but at the last minute I had gotten this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and wanted to be at home.

Moving to my son's bed, I gently wiped his dirty blond hair from his face and leaned down, placing a light kiss to his forehead causing Shadow to look up at me and lick my face before I could pull back. CT turned around in his bed and snuggled in to his dog tightly who didn't complain once. My son was lost in dreams where everything was fine and there was no fire, no thoughts of Jeff loosing everything because of the danger I had put him in when I refused to give him up.

This was all my fault!

**R/N - please review or i will discontinue.**

**Thanks  
Harley  
xoxox**


	34. Chapter 34

Forbidden; **R/N - THANK YOU so much for the reviews. I hope that you continue to enjoy.**

**Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxo**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 34;**_

_**20 MINUTES LATER;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

The smell of the fire seemed to fill the air around the land that my brother owned and there was no escaping it. I watched as the fire fighters fought to get the fire under control and to stop it from spreading through out the property.

Smoke and bright light from the fire pierced through the night as water seemed to fly high in to the air and fall down on to the burning home of my brother.

When I had seen the smoke I had thought that Jeff must have been burning some rubbish as we always did but then I had noticed how high the flames were and I knew that he wasn't burning rubbish. I had quickly ushered Lucas in to the house, grabbed the keys to my car and made the quick mile drive down to my little brother's house.

I had kicked the door in and had all but been singed from the heat of the raging relentless fire as it tore through the house, I had screamed for Jeff, Cameron and CT but nothing, if they had been in that house they would have been long dead as it creeped in to every inch of the home.

Instinct had taken over as I backed away from the door and called the fire department. Once I had done that I had tried calling Cameron but her phone had been engaged so I had called my brother and was instantly thanking God when he answered sounding calm but the minute I had told him what had happened he had become frantic about Jack; wanting me to get his beloved pet out of the house.

It broke my heart to hear the helplessness in his voice as he pleaded with me to get Jack out of the house.

The sound of Jeff's Ninja motorbike engine roared loudly piercing through the sound of fire fighters yelling for more water, and the rushing sound of the water as it propelled out of the hose pointed at the house.

Turning to see Cameron controlling the monster green motorbike, Jeff clinging to her tightly his eyes were almost instantly on his home as she pulled up next to me and killed the engine.

Climbing from the bike she pulled the helmet off and shook her long hair free and moved to me where I pulled her close and clung to her tightly.

"Thank God you weren't…" I couldn't seem to finish the sentence as she gave me a tight squeeze and pulled back reaching up and kissing my cheek.

"Matty!" She whispered her eyes brimming with tears as Jeff just stared at his home; all of his possessions in the world going up in smoke; everything that he had owned, all his wrestling memorabilia, his cloths, his paintings and sculptures and little Jack.

We both looked at my little brother as he refused to move from the back of the bike; his eyes watching in horror as I continued to hold Cam close to me and after watching him for a few moments she buried her head in my chest and I could feel her sobbing softly.

"Hey it'll be ok!" I whispered in to her ear as I gently ran my hand up and down her back soothingly.

It was a warm summer night so she was dressed in a pair of ¾ length faded and ripped jeans and a black vest top that she had been wearing when we had all gone bowling earlier in the night.

Despite the heat her flesh seemed to have broken out in goose bumps that left her shivering almost uncontrollably.

Eventually a police officer made his way over to me where I still had Cameron in my arms rocking her back and forth trying to give her all the comfort I could but it was obvious that she had something on her mind from the way she was quietly muttering that this was all her fault.

How could she think that this was her fault?

What could have possibly made her think that she had anything to do with this?

Jeff was seemingly on autopilot as he just sat on the bike and stared at the house that the fire fighters were slowly getting under control.

I informed the police officer that Jeff was the owner of the home and watched as he moved to my little brother who seemed to snap out of his trance and just stared at the man before him until Cameron removed herself from my arms and moved to her man and the police officer.

"Officer could this possibly wait until morning?" She asked placing her hand on Jeff's leg lightly. It was obvious that she was taking charge as my little brother seemed to crumble completely before our very eyes.

"Yes I am sorry! If you could just give me the address of where you will be staying and I will have someone come by in the morning," He said nodding his head.

"The address is…" She started to say her own voice breaking all over again.

"They will be staying with me," I said moving forward and giving the officer my address, which he wrote down and offered his condolences and moved away from us as the fire fighters finally finished up.

"Matty you don't have…" Cameron started to say but I silenced her almost instantly.

"I don't want to hear that ok? I can't let you drive all the way back across town to your place…honey you look exhausted and Jeff ain't in no fit state to drive anywhere,"

"Thanks babe," She smiled softly as she looked at her man and the worry creased her beautiful features deeply.

"Alright well just come on up to the house when you're ready ok?" I said leaning in and kissing her cheek softly while placing a hand on my little brother's shoulder but he barely even registered my presence as he stared at the burnt house.

It was more than obvious that he had lost everything save the few things that he had at Cameron's house. Cameron nodded her head softly at me and moved closer to my brother as I made my way to my car and headed in the direction of my home.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I watched Matt pulling away, leaving Jeff and I alone with the last handful of fire fighters who were packing up their equipment getting ready to leave too.

Jeff finally reached for me and pulled me so close that I was sure he was crushing bone as he refused to let me go. I found that I was clinging to him just as tightly; silently thankful that we hadn't been in the house.

"Ron…everything-is…I've lost almost everything…" He whispered as fire fighters moved around us.

"I know baby; I am so sorry…"

"No I-I don't…I don't want you to be sorry; this isn't your fault beautiful," He said pulling his head back to look at me but still holding me so close to him that it almost felt like we were one being. "All I can think about is that I am just glad that I didn't loose you and CT!"

"Awe baby I am glad that I didn't loose you; I am just glad that you were with me and CT at our place…"

"I know me too!" He said gently releasing one arm from around me and wiping the hair from my face; his eyes burning in to mine as we just stood there taking comfort in one another and the fact that we hadn't been locked in that inferno as it had burned everything to the ground.

I couldn't seem to get Randy's words out of my head as I thought about all that he had told me. Steven wanted to make Jeff pay, he wanted to hurt Jeff where it would hurt the most and nothing I could tell myself seemed to ease the guilt that this was my fault. That Jeff had lost everything he had worked so hard for because of me and the fact that I had drawn him in to this stupid situation.

By the time we got back to Matt's house it was starting to get light outside and Matt was sat in the living room waiting for us to arrive. Jeff stood in the hallway of his big brother's house as I went in to the living room where I hugged and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"Just take one of the spare rooms honey ok?" He said looking to Jeff who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet; hands stuffed in his jean pockets as he stared at the floor.

"Ok thanks Mattitude," I smiled as he looked at me concerned.

"How's he doing?"

"He's been better…! Listen are you going to be up for a bit?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sure; why?"

"I'm going to stay with him until he falls asleep and I will be back…I need someone to talk too,"

"You got it baby girl," He replied smiling softly at me as I turned and made my way back to Jeff's side as Lucas toddled up to him and looked up at him with huge brown eyes. Leaning down, Jeff lifted his brother's son up in to his arms. Matt had always called Lucas his son and he spoiled him just as if he were indeed human. Lucas licked Jeff's face happily as Jeff seemed to fill up with tears again.

"Come on baby, let's get to bed," I whispered softly touching my man's arm and he looked at me and nodded.

Climbing the stairs with Lucas still in his arms where the dog seemed more than happy to be. Jeff and Matt were both huge animal lovers; their pets were always with them, Jeff had only left Jack at his place because Shadow and Jack were still in the stage of getting to know one another, we hadn't been sure if a whole night together would have been a good idea.

Matt had laid out 2 sets of his cloths at the top of the stairs for us. Jeff picked the bedroom at the far end of the hallway and we disappeared inside. I changed in to the cloths that he had laid out for me. Thankful that Amy had left some cloths behind when she left; they weren't my scene but they were clean and didn't smell of the fire that had raged unforgivingly around us.

I crawled under the covers with my man as Lucas lay down at the bottom of the bed. Holding on to Jeff, I rocked us gently until he slowly slipped in to sleep and left me lying here awake with my guilt and suspicions of Steven causing the fire that had burned away all of Jeff's things.

Satisfied that he was asleep, I gently and slowly let him go and slid out of the bed. Moving to the door as Lucas crawled up the bed until he was lying next to his Uncle Jeff, I smiled and let myself out of the room closing the door behind me leaving it open just a fraction.

"Is he asleep?" Matt asked as I walked in to the kitchen where I heard him moving around.

"Yeah!" I sighed heavily running my hands through my hair as Matt handed me my Jack Daniels. "Oh Matty you're the best," I admitted taking the glass and gulping it; feeling the burn as the liquid flew down my throat.

"So they tell me sweetie," He smiled as he helped himself to a beer from the huge silver fridge. "So what's going on? What did you want to talk about?" He asked me leading the way in to the living room where we both collapsed down on to the sofa and fell against each other.

"Randy called me tonight," I admitted resting my head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around me and held me close.

"What did his sorry ass want?" He all but growled.

"To say he was sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry? That doesn't seem to cut it though does it?" The contempt in his voice was obvious for everyone to hear.

"No it really doesn't but he said something…"

"What? What did he do now?"

"He uhm…he told me that Steven said that he was going to make Jeff pay for being with me…that he was going to hit Jeff right where it would hurt," I admitted in a whisper.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten together with Jeff this wouldn't be happening. If I had just kept my distance from everyone; the people I loved wouldn't be in danger right now.

"Cam this isn't your fault sweetheart ok?"

"But if I hadn't…"

"No I don't want to hear if's ok? You are in no way responsible for what you're psycho ex does…wait; you think that Steven did that to Jeff's house?" He asked instantly reading me like an open book.

"Seems a bit strange that the night Randy calls me to tell me what Steven said is the night that Jeff looses everything that he has worked so hard for…I can't believe this Matt…"

"It's not your fault! Trust me Cam; if Steven was responsible for this… you didn't hold a gun to his head to make him do it…"

"Didn't I?"

"I don't understand…"

"I knew that being with Jeff was going to make him mad; I knew that by not hiding what Jeff and I had wouldn't sit well with him when he found me and what do I do…? I continue living my life as if he had never been a part of it…I may as well have held a gun to his head 'cos I know what he is like…"

"Cameron you are not to…" He started as I felt the tears beginning to fall from my eyes thick and fast.

"I just never thought for one minute that he would go after Jeff; I never thought that he was that unhinged you know?"

"You can't blame yourself Cam…if you do then there will be no coming back from that and yet again he wins; do you want that?"

"No but…" I started as his hand lightly rubbed up and down my arm trying his hardest to comfort me.

"No but's trust me; there is nothing for you to feel guilty about…I don't blame you for what happened and I know for a fact that Jeff won't blame you for it either," He soothed in a tender tone that left me questioning myself.

Maybe there really was nothing I could have done different!

"Everything happens for a reason Cameron; we may not know what the reason for this is yet but it will become clear given time…"

"I just want this over with Matt; I don't want to live my life on eggshells anymore; I left Steven so that I didn't have to do that and now here I am right back to the pathetic looser I was before I left him you know?"

"_You _are _not _pathetic! You never were baby girl; you are stronger than you are giving yourself credit for…"

"What's going on?" Jeff asked appearing in the living room from the hallway. "What are you 2 doing?" He asked watching me and his brother closely.

"Just talking baby, I thought you were asleep," I said getting up and moving to him.

"I woke up and you were gone; what were you talking about?"

"I'm going to leave you 2 to it," Matt said getting up and moving towards his downstairs master suite.

The sound of his door closing signaled that Jeff and I were alone and as I looked at my man, I thought about whether I wanted to tell him what I had been thinking.

What if he actually thought that I _was _to blame?

"Talk to me beautiful," He pressed as he moved us to the sofa and we sat down where Matt and I had just been sat talking.

Taking a deep breath I let it all out; everything that Randy had said, everything that I was thinking about this being my fault and how I didn't think that I would ever be free from Steven.

Cupping my face in both of his hands; his eyes bore in to me deeply marking me as his forever as he leaned towards me and brushed his lips over mine.

"I _don't ever _want to hear you doubting yourself like this again! This is absolutely _not _your fault Ron; you didn't know that he was capable of something so vicious and I know deep in my heart with everything that I am that this is absolutely no way anything to do with you,"

"But I…"

"No but's…we don't even know if it was him that started the fire…" I looked at him questioningly. "Yes there is a strong possibility that it was him but as always we have no prove of that…it's like you said…he's crazy not stupid! As long as we stick together there is nothing that he can do to us ok?"

Nodding my head, we stayed there, holding on to one another, taking comfort from our loss until the doorbell began to ring. It turned out that it was almost 9 in the morning and it was police. Jeff and I listened to them telling us the cause of the fire.

"We believe it was started intentionally. Mr Hardy there was someone in your house…and unfortunately they didn't make it out," The officer informed us solemnly.

**R/N - If you want more please REVIEW!! I hope you enjoy; I tried not to go in to, too much detail on this because we don't really know how it went down but i hope that you enjoyed it anyway.  
Thanks for the support this far.**

**Harley  
xoxoxoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

Forbidden; **R/N - THANK YOU for the reviews. Please if you want this to continue; keep reviewing otherwise I will have to discontinue.**

**Thanks  
Harley  
xoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 35;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

I had heard the front doorbell ringing as I had lay down on my bed ready to give in to the sleep and let it drag away this God awful day with it.

Getting up, I moved out to the hallway where Jeff and Cameron were stood talking to the police officers who had just closed the door behind them.

"We believe it was started intentionally. Mr Hardy there was someone in your house…and unfortunately they didn't make it out," The taller of the 2 officers informed my brother and his girl.

Cameron gasped as Jeff seemed to crumble once again. I quickly moved forward and placed a hand on my brother's shoulder as I wrapped my arm around Cameron pulling her close to me.

"There shouldn't have been anyone in the house! It was empty save for Jeff's dog," I said looking at the officer.

"Obviously the body is pretty badly burned, but we are confident that we will be able to identify them through dental records," The officer informed me. "Is there anyone who you can think of that would do this?"

Jeff looked at Cameron at the same time as I looked at her, which in turn caused the 2 men in front of us to look at her also.

Cameron looked from me to Jeff and we both nodded our heads, she sighed and informed the officers to follow her in to the living room as I offered to make coffee. This was going to be a long day and we would all need something to get through it.

Jeff followed me in to the kitchen and watched me as I moved around the kitchen.

"What?" I asked filling the kettle and placing it in to its rack then turning it on.

"You think it was Steven?" He asked and I could feel my heart returning to normal. Whenever Jeff looked at me like this I was always worried that he had figured out how I felt about Cameron; his girlfriend.

Mentally slapping myself for letting myself fall for the girl who was with my brother but I couldn't help the way I felt about her, she was just this amazing woman who made everyone around her feel calm and collected. It wasn't hard to see why I had fallen for her.

"I think it is a _very _strong possibility," I admitted placing sugar in the right mugs then milk in to everyone's except for Jeff and Cameron's.

"Damn it!" He growled angrily. "Why can't he just let her go? Why can't he just let her live her life the way she wants? Why can't he just accept that they are over?"

"Because Cam is right…he is unhinged Jeff; he doesn't think like we all do! He can't see that when she says she doesn't want to be with him she means it. To him she is still his property…"

"She was never his property!" He growled as he began pacing determinedly. "Cameron isn't…she doesn't belong to anyone…not even me! Why can't he see that?"

I knew this had to be frustrating for him; especially when Jeff didn't think like most people, when he was with someone he loved them whole heartedly but he didn't control people; preferring the people in his life to be their own person. It was just the way my little brother was and I knew that Cam appreciated it; after everything that she had been through I knew it must feel like a breath of fresh hair for her.

_**THE FOLLOWING DAY;**_

_**High Ridge; Missouri;**_

_**Randy's POV;**_

I knew that I had done the wrong thing from the minute that Jeff had gotten Cameron out of the ring that night I humiliated her 2 months or so ago.

From the minute that I had laid eyes on Cameron I had been drowning in her beauty. The thought of her being my manager had just built the thoughts that maybe one day we could be together.

When I had seen her hanging out with the Hardy boys I had seen the attraction to Jeff and vice versa. And somehow I had seen him as being the one in my way of having the girl I wanted so when I couldn't find anything on her with the name that she had given me, I had dug around and found out about her past.

My stupid ego had caused me to loose any chance of having her in my life at all when I had gotten in touch with Steven and placed him in front of her. Now she couldn't even bare to talk to me.

Turning on my computer, I loaded up the news page and saw an alert with Jeff Hardy's name on it. Please God no; don't have let anything happened to him at the hands of Steven! I wasn't the type of person who dealt with feeling remorse but Cameron had me feelings that were completely new to me.

_WWE star Jeff Hardy's home in Cameron, North Carolina burned to the ground last night. He lost all his possessions, and his dog perished in the blaze.__**website**__, Hardy and his girlfriend were not home at the time. Jeff's brother, Matt, saw smoke coming from the home, but was too late to do anything about it. Jeff lived in a double-wide trailer.__._

According to legendary wrestling commentator Jim Ross'

The WWE has not yet released a statement

Without thought I picked up my phone and dialed Cameron's number and began pacing while I waited for her to answer.

"Come on Cameron!" I muttered to myself as I moved in to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hello?" Her sweet soft voice answered but it was masked with tears and an unhappiness that I knew I was the cause of.

"Cam?"

"Randy?" She asked as the sound of coughing and retching filtered down the line.

"Yeah it's me…"

"What do you want?" She chocked but the coughing and retching wasn't coming from her; it was too deep…Jeff?

I knew that I wasn't going to get a warm welcome when I called but I had to know that she was ok; I had to know that the article had been right and she and Jeff hadn't been in the fire.

"I just heard the news and I wanted to check how you are," I said softly.

"How do you think I am?" She demanded angrily. "Why are you calling me?"

"I-I…"

"Look I don't understand why you are calling me; I don't know if you think that somehow we are friends or whatever but we're not ok? You burned me…you brought that monster back in to my life and I can't just forget about that Randy…I just can't!" She said as the retching and coughing continued.

"Is that Jeff?" I asked blocking out what she had just said as the words burned through me like a hot prod marking me; telling me that I had ruined any chance of having her as my friend.

"Yeah he's sick…"

"Sick?"

"Yeah!" She replied in disbelief. "He has lost his home; he lost Jack and everything that he has worked so hard for…so you can understand why he is sick surely,"

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Think? No you didn't but that seems to be something that you are good at!" She spat at me angrily. "I can't…I'm going to go, I need to look after Jeff!"

"Sure!" I sighed. I never thought that I was going to get a warm reception but I was sure as hell going to make sure that I made it up to her any way that I could. "For what it's worth…I'm sorry!"

"Whatever!" She replied and hung up leaving the dial tone ringing in my ear yet again.

Hanging up, I placed my phone on the table and thought about how I could maybe at least try to make this better but as of yet nothing was making much sense in my head as I thought about what I had done.

I couldn't blame her for being mad at me; hell I would have shot me down in flames if I were her. They had lost everything and why? Because I couldn't handle loosing!

_**Cameron, North Carolina;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff was so stressed that he was making himself ill, sickness had seemed to take over his body from the minute that he had heard that someone had been in the house as it burned to the ground.

I knew that he was worried that it had been someone he knew, or a fan had somehow managed to get inside his home. I could feel my own panic at the thought of that but I was trying to remain strong for him, to help him through this because as much as I felt like I had lost something too; it was in actual fact Jeff's house and his stuff that he had lost.

But Jeff was such a huge part of me that I felt his loss weighing me down too, but I had Matt, he has been great since this whole thing. My big brother as he had dubbed himself had drove over to the house yesterday after the police had been, packed up some of CT's things and taken him back to his house where he said we could stay for as long as we needed.

Which of course gave Shifty and Amber the time alone that they needed; their relationship was still relatively new, which meant that it was all about sex and spending as much time together as possible and I hated invading on that.

I think that the time had come that I began looking for somewhere on my own for me and CT. But for now with the uncertainty of where Steven was, being in Matt's house, secluded and surrounded by the private grounds I felt safe and out of harms reach.

"What…did-he-want?" Jeff panted looking up at me as I pulled his hair from his handsome features.

"Just to say sorry," I whispered reaching my free hand to the washbasin and began to pour some cold water in to it.

"Sorry!?" He asked in disbelief before turning back to the toilet where he continued to empty the entire contents of his stomach in to it.

"Mmhmm! Seems to be a bit late in the fucking game for sorry if you ask me," I ranted angrily feeling my blood boil at Randy's nerve of calling me.

"I'm sorry…ba-baby!" He stuttered as the retching began to subside again while I placed a flannel in to the cold water and placed it to the back of his neck.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked confused.

"Not being able to su…"

"Will you stop!?" I said brushing the hair from his face as I pressed the cold flannel harder against his neck to cool him down. "After all the times that you have supported me and been there holding my hair back when I have been sick at the thought of Steven being back…this is the least I can do! So I want you to push the thought of not supporting me to the back of your head ok?"

"Y-You're…the…be-best!" He stuttered as a fresh string of retching started up again; making his body almost convulse uncontrollably.

"Mmm so I've been told," I smiled as he glanced up at me.

I was more than worried about him; his eyes had lost their natural sexy sparkle, his face was so white that it was almost grey in color, he was loosing weight rapidly at the amount he was being sick; it was almost like he couldn't keep anything done, his long dark multi colored hair was limp and lifeless as he seemed to sink further and further in to this funk.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I couldn't stop the smile from coming to my face at her words; it was good to hear her taking a compliment for a change rather than denying what I was complimenting her for.

The minute the smile formed on my face; I instantly felt guilty about it. Someone had died in my house as it burned, someone had been inside and I was more than worried that somehow a fan had managed to get inside; it wouldn't have been the first time.

Then at the same time, I was grateful that it hadn't been Ron, CT and me in that fire, there was no way that we would be here if it had. There was no getting out of that fire: it was just too fierce and wild.

"Oooh…and-mod-modest too," I chuckled painfully as my stomach twisted in knots and made the retching turn more violent in the process.

"I try my best handsome," She smiled placing her lips to my cheek as she held the cold flannel behind my neck, which I had to admit was cooling down the temperature that seemed to run through me.

"I-I…I-lo-love-y-you…R-Ron!" I stumbled as finally the retching stopped and I slumped to the floor of the ensuite that was in our room.

I had to admit that Matt had been great; without thought he had offered us his home, and had gone to collect CT who loved it at his Uncle Matt's house; he had room to run around and Cameron didn't seem to worry so much about him being outside alone here.

"I love you too baby," Ron whispered as she helped me to my feet.

Ushering me slowly to the bedroom and in to the bed where I had pretty much spent the past day.

"S-stay…w-with me!?" I pleaded grabbing her hand with more strength than I thought I possessed. "Just…u-until I-I…f-fall asleep!"

"You got it baby," She smiled as she climbed on to the bed with me and wrapped me up in to her amazingly warm and comforting embrace.

Resting my head against her chest, I wrapped my own arms around her and held her as close to me as possible. I didn't know how long it would take the police to get an ID on the body that had been found in my house but I just wished that I could get some kind of closure on it already.

"I-I…I-I'm sorry that I h-haven't b-been much c-company…"

"Stop it Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" She scolded me and it wasn't hard to tell that she was a Mother from the tone in her voice. Gently she pulled my head back from her chest. "I don't want to hear that from you ok? You have just lost everything…you lost…J-Jack…" Instantly her own voice began to break. "I don't expect you to be the man that…just don't feel like you have to apologize to me ok?"

Nodding my head, I let it fall back against her chest and listened to the steady calming beat of her heart and slowly could feel my eyes closing; as sleep circled around me; slowly closing in until I was slipping slowly out of this nightmare that I had been forced in to.

Just as the sleep was getting ready to grip me completely; a knock at the bedroom door tore through it and forced me back in to reality where I didn't want to be for now.

"Yeah?" Ron said softly as my head lifted from her chest and caused her to talk normally. "Come in,"

"Hey kids," Matt said pushing the door open slightly. "Are you decent?"

"Of course," Ron giggled softly as the smile formed in the corners of my mouth.

"The police are downstairs; they want to talk to you Jeff," My big brother informed us.

"Ok," I sighed releasing myself reluctantly from my girls embrace and shakily got to my feet.

Because of all the sickness I didn't have anything in my system so normal and natural movements seemed to be more of an effort. Ron must have sensed it as she slid off the bed next to me and supported me as we moved out of the bedroom towards the stairs.

Walking in to the living room leaning on Ron we both saw the same police officers from the previous morning as they looked up at us and stood to their feet.

"Miss Reid, Mr Hardy we have the results from the dental records," The taller of the 2 officers said softly.

"Yes?" Ron asked looking at them cautiously as both of them seemed to focus on her. "Who was it?"

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW  
Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	36. Chapter 36

Forbidden; **R/N - THANK YOU ALL so much for your awesome reviews; I LOVE ya all. Now with that said enjoy the next chapter.  
Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 36;**_

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff wrapped me up in to his arms as Matt showed the police to the door after they had delivered the news, they had asked me a bunch of questions; contact details, next of kin that kind of questions that I had answered to the best of my ability.

Caving in to his solid, powerful embrace, I clung to him tightly as he gently ran his hand through my hair whispering softly in to my ear.

"I-I…I need to talk t-to CT…w-where is h-he?" I asked feeling the shock setting in.

"He's out back; I'll go get him honey!" Matt said sympathetically as he moved through the living room towards the kitchen.

"T-Thanks M-Mat-Mattitude," I said trying to get my head around what the police officers had just told me.

"Do you want me to stay beautiful?" Jeff asked ushering me in to the sofa and sitting next to me.

"I-I…I-I d-don't think I can do it if you're here babe…I'm sorry!"

"No sorry's remember," He whispered supportively as he kissed my forehead and slowly stood to his feet just as CT came rushing in to the living room from the kitchen.

"Mom what's wrong? Uncle Matt said you need to talk to me," He said stopping as Jeff ruffled his hair softly before heading out to the kitchen where Matt was making a noise of moving around.

"Yeah baby, I need to talk to you…come sit next to me," I said patting the space next to me, where Jeff had just been sat.

Turning my man smiled at me before disappearing out of view, leaving me alone with CT as I requested. Turning my attention to CT who was looking at me expectantly.

How was I meant to do this?

How would CT take it?

Taking a deep breath I reached for my son's hand and watched him closely as I prepared to deliver the news.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Standing in the kitchen I watched Matt busying himself tidying up the breakfast bowls and mugs from his breakfast with CT.

Turning he looked at me as I listened from where I was stood. It wasn't that I wanted to intrude on the moment that Mother and son were having, I just wanted to make sure that Ron was ok. It had been a huge blow to her; I knew that; I had seen it in her eyes, and the way her body had all but crumbled.

"CT you know that Jeff's house burned down right?" She started her voice soft and even.

Flashes of my home burning, the smoke rising high in the air seemed to blink before my eyes taking me back 2 nights to when I had lost everything in one fell swoop.

"Yeah I know," CT replied sounding confused.

"Well the police found that there was someone inside the house…"

"Inside? But that would mean that…"

"They died yes," Ron said softly. "The only way they were able to ID the person was by dental records,"

"Do they know who it was? It wasn't someone we know was it?" CT asked as his voice shock.

"I am afraid it was baby…"

"Who?" He asked his Mom desperately as Matt stepped up next to me and listened with me.

"It was…Ste…it was your Dad baby," She said softly and instantly I could hear CT gasp and everything turned quiet.

Matt and I stood there for a few moments listening to the silence eclipse everything in the house.

"It's really over?" CT asked hopefully causing Matt and I to both smile.

"Yeah baby it's really over," Ron replied.

"Can I go back to school now?" CT asked being a typical 10 year old it was more important to be with his friends than grieve for his Dad.

"I…uhm I don't see why not!" Ron replied obviously unprepared for her son's reaction.

"Awesome! And does this mean that Jeff is really my Dad now?"

Matt chuckled softly as he placed his hand on my shoulder and moving back to cleaning up the kitchen leaving me stood here listening as Cameron stumbled over what the say to her boy.

I didn't want her stumbling like that, so I slowly stepped out from where I was stood and looked at CT wrapped up in his Mom's arms who was clinging to him tightly, her eyes shining with tears.

"If you'll have me big man," I said standing next to the sofa where they were sat.

"I want you to be my Dad; I wish you really were my Dad but now that _he _is really gone then I am more than happy to pretend that you are my Dad," CT looked up at me and removed himself from Ron's embrace and moved to me and hugged me so tight that I swore he crushed bone.

"Well I am more than happy to be kiddo; but would you mind if I talked to your Mom for a little bit?" I asked him as a thought popped in to my head.

"Sure! Can I go back outside to play with Lucas?" CT asked looking at his Mom expectantly.

"Sure baby…don't go too far," Ron told him as I took the seat where he had been sat moments earlier.

Nodding his head he raced off out of the house, happy and carefree which hadn't been something that he had been able to be with Steven lurking in the shadows. My eyes landed on my girl; my Marvel t-shirt drowning her frame and the skin tight faded and ripped jeans accenting her long legs; her dark hair pulled in to a messy bun with strands hanging out of it her beautiful face devoid of make up; hands down she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"What did you want to talk to me about then?" She asked me resting her hand on my leg and looking deep in to my eyes.

"I was just thinking…me and you…"

"Yes?" She asked suspiciously as her eyes watched me closely.

"What we have…?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me…?"

"What? No! No way baby; I love you more than I ever did; that was never…is never going to be a question ok?" I pressed firmly and she nodded her head. "What I am trying to say is that…this is forever right?"

"For me yeah," She admitted nodding her head.

"Me too and I was thinking that what if…I mean say no if you don't think that this is a good idea," I started as the front doorbell rang again. "God damn it,"

"I'll get it!" Matt said moving through to the hallway and pulling the door open to reveal Amber and Shifty stood waiting to be let in.

"We'll talk about this later ok?" I whispered as her brother and best friend came rushing in to the living room.

We had told Matt to tell them to just stay away yesterday because we needed to get our heads straight after what had happened. It wasn't that we wanted to push them away but we needed time to assess what had happened and what we were going to do.

It had been harder when we hadn't known who had caused the fire but when the police officers told us that the dead body had been Steven they had said that he had, had a Molotov cocktail bottle in his hands and it had been a safe bet that he had caused the fire.

So now we knew who had done it and why, it was that little bit easier to deal with especially for me knowing that it hadn't been someone close to me or a fan that had gotten in to the house. I glanced up as Shannon and Shane came crashing through the front door behind Amber and Shifty. Great there would be no time to talk to Cameron until later.

_**Amber's POV;**_

Seeing my best friend sat on the sofa with her man, I felt the relief wash over me; she was ok, they were both ok…both looked tired but at least they were still alive, I dreaded to think what would have happened had they stayed at Jeff's as planned that night.

I made to go to her but Shannon and Shane beat me to the post and bombarded both Jeff and Cameron in to a tight death defying hug that had my friends laughing as they struggled to remove themselves from the embrace from both huge men.

"Thank God you're ok," Shan said kissing Cameron on the head. "Oh hey Jeff," He smiled devilishly causing Cameron to laugh and it seemed that she was calmer and more relaxed than she had been in weeks.

"Funny reject!" Jeff chuckled as he flipped his friend the bird.

"Hey ouch! I'm hurt," Shannon said squeezing in between the 2 of them and wrapping his arm around Cameron who fell in to his embrace while looking at me and smiling.

Shifty wrapped his arm around my neck and kissed my head softly before disappearing in to the kitchen with Shane to talk to Matt probably to find out how they were really doing.

Shannon reached his hand for me and pulled me down on to his lap so that I was facing my best friend, then he turned his attention to Jeff and engaged him in conversation leaving me to talk to my friend.

"How you holding up sweetie?" I asked reaching for her hand and giving her an extra squeeze as she smiled at me.

"I'm good…really good! I have something that I need to talk to you about though," She said removing herself from Shannon's embrace and standing up.

"You're leaving us!?" Shannon asked looking up as I stood to my feet.

"Mmhmm! I need to talk to Amber," Cameron said leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Will that keep you going?"

"Awe damn it Skittles you got some major competition on your hands," Shannon smiled at his friend who slapped his arm and groaned as Cameron turned her attention to her man and kissed him fully on the lips. "I want one of those!" Shannon complained.

I swear my friend could cheer up the most depressed person on the planet; he was full of energy and he seemed to just get more and more full of life every time I saw him.

"_So not _going to happen," Cam smiled as she moved away from her man and friend leading me in to the kitchen where Matt, Shane and Shifty were stood talking about wrestling, which I instantly recognized wasn't what they had been talking about really. "Wow you guys are smooth," Cam giggled softly turning on the kettle.

"What?" Matt asked innocently.

"I know that you guys were talking about what has happened,"

"Cam we have much better things to talk about than you," Shifty ribbed his little sister as he reached for her and pulled her close; kissing her head softly.

Ever since we had gotten together, the things I had been feeling for my best friends brother had seemed to just intensify to the point where I felt like I was constantly distracted and there seemed to be nothing I could do to stop it from happening.

Even when Leland and I had first gotten together; it hadn't been as passionate or as intense as it was with Seth. My eyes moved over his frame and could feel my hunger for him building to the point where I felt my face flush with heat.

As if he sensed it he looked at me and smiled brightly causing my insides to turn to goo, my knees to turn wobbly and my heart to race off at twice it's normal speed.

Cameron made us coffee and led me out on to the balcony where the hot tub was situated right at the patio doors, which she closed and handed me a cigarette.

"Steven is dead!" She blurted out.

"WHAT? How do you know that?" I asked lighting up and watching her closely; that would certainly explain her calm and collected posture.

"He uhm…he was the one who started the fire and he didn't make it out!"

"Wow! Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy huh?" I couldn't stop the venom seeping in to my voice.

That psycho had made my best friends life hell for most of her life and now that he wasn't a problem anymore I couldn't be happier for her. After all that he had done, all the things that he had done to her, she deserved the peace that it would now afford.

"You're preaching to the choir honey," She laughed softly as she sipped at her coffee and took a seat on the chairs that Matt had set out here around a large dining like table. "But enough of me and my drama; how are things with you and my big brother?"

"Never been better…I wanted to talk to you actually,"

"About?" She asked resting her feet on a free chair as I took the one next to her and leaned back staring out in to the woods that encompassed the property where CT was playing with Lucas. "You're not getting bored of him already are you?" She giggled and it was good to hear that sound again.

"What? No are you kidding me?" I giggled softly turning to look at her and smiled. "I just wanted to ask what it was like with you and Jeff when you first got together."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well I mean with Shifty I feel like I am being completely consumed by what I am feeling for him…it's intense and it's more passionate than it _'ever' _was with Leland,"

"Yeah that's what it was like with Jeff and I; hell it's still like that with us! It's just so consuming that you feel like you're loosing yourself completely but in a good way you know what I mean?"

"That's it exactly, I feel like I can't breathe when he isn't near me, its like he has this power over me…"

"The best I can figure is that; that is how you know they are the right one you know what I mean?"

"I think so! I mean it hasn't exactly been long…"

"But when it's right; it's right and there is nothing that you can do to fight it hon; I mean sure you can try and you can deny it all you want but you can't make the feeling go away…at least that was how it was for me," She admitted sipping at her drink again as she flicked her cigarette in to the ashtray that Matt had placed out here.

"I guess you're right! But seriously you're ok with us being together right?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Honey I think that you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to my brother and I know that you guys are going to be together for a long time…hell anyone just needs to look at you to know that you are meant to be,"

"Thanks honey; that means a lot that we have your blessing, I mean I know how much Shifty cares about what you think,"

It was true, my man had explained how close he and Cameron had been growing up and that he now had her back in his life he wanted to get that relationship back on track.

"Well I care about what he thinks of me too, it's just the way we are you know?"

I went to reply when the patio doors opened and the guys came piling out on to the decking; their presence piercing through the quiet and calm that Cameron and I had been enjoying by sitting out here.

My eyes found him almost automatically and I felt the familiar jolt of weakness raking through me as he moved towards me and sat down on to my lap and kissed me softly earning retching noises from the others as Jeff moved to Cameron and wrapped her up in to his arms.

I really don't think that life could get much better than this moment right now.

**R/N - If you want more you know what to do...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	37. Chapter 37

Forbidden;** R/N - You guys are AWESOME! I luv ya all. And just for you; here is the next update.  
Thanks again  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 37;**_

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Once our friends had heard the news of Steven being dead, they had suggested that we go out to celebrate but I wasn't in any frame of mind or any state fit to go out clubbing but I had seen the excitement on Cameron's face at the thought of having a night out, so I told her to go without me.

At first she had been reluctant to leave me; but I told her that me and CT would have fun together; just the 2 of us it had been a long time since it had been just me and him hanging out and I looked forward to it.

I looked at that boy as if he really was my own and the thought of spending the rest of my life with Ron and CT wasn't as scary as I had thought it would be. Ron was everything that I had ever wanted in a woman; she was individual, she was spunky, she was firey and she didn't take shit from anyone; least of all me or my brother or our friends.

Lying on the bed in my brother's spare room; I watched Ron as she got changed in to her cloths for the night; a short black tighter than tight skirt that clung to her hips in a way that could distract the most concentrated male; a long black skirt was placed over the shorter one; with a slit up her right leg it was more like a sarong than a skirt but it went with the rest of her outfit. A black, figure hugging mid-riff top that accented her frame to the point where I wished that she would just stay in.

But I wasn't the man who told his girlfriend what to do and it had been more than obvious that she had wanted to go out tonight and there was no way that I was going to stop her from having fun. After all the years of looking over her shoulder, and basically living in shadows; she was finally free and she had every right to enjoy that.

Black chunky heeled shoes adorned her feet and the ribbon style ties wrapped around her legs right up to her thighs, which seemed to just highlight her satin smooth flesh that felt so good wrapped around me.

Since the fire and loss of everything that I had owned; this was the first time I had felt a stirring for her but it was there and as always it was undeniable as I watched her teasing her hair until it was fuller than normal. Then she turned her attention to applying her eye make up; dark grey charcoal eyeliner masked and also highlighted her beautiful brown eyes that were looking at me through the mirror.

"What?" She asked reaching for her favorite perfume; Hypnotic Poison and I swore it fitted her personality perfectly because it always felt like I was hypnotized when I was around her.

"Do you have to go out?" I grumped softly knowing that I wanted her to stay but there was no way that I would make her stay when I knew how much she wanted to go out.

"If you want me to stay then…"

"As much as I want you to stay beautiful; you are going out and you are going to enjoy yourself," I informed her firmly as she slowly stood to her full height and smiled at me.

"Do I look ok?" She asked me wrapping her arms around her waist self consciously.

"Are you kidding me? You look gorgeous baby girl," I admitted honestly reaching my hand out for her. "But there was something that I wanted to talk to you about remember?" I asked as her face blushed from the compliment. I knew better than to push her to accept what I was saying; again after all the things that Steven had done to her it was hard for her to accept people saying nice things about her but given time I would make sure that she believed it.

"I remember," She nodded her head as I pulled myself closer to her until my hands were holding on to her hips and I was drowning in her dark beautiful eyes.

"Well the thing is that I wanted…I have been thinking about you and me and the things that we could have…" I started as there came a thundering knock at the door.

"You good to go baby girl?" Matt's voice filtered through the door.

"Damn it!" I muttered.

"Yeah big bear; I will be there in a few yeah?"

"Well hurry the cab is here, and the meter is running," My brother offered before the sound of him heading downstairs filtered in to the room.

"I'm sorry baby but I really should go," She said turning back to look at me and it was like I had completely forgotten what I wanted to talk to her about anyways.

"Ok we'll talk when you come home if you're sober," I smiled patting her ass as she stood.

"I will be sober," She replied wiggling her ass at me as she began to move to the door and pulled it open while throwing her handbag around her shoulder.

"Mmm we'll see…you're going out with my brother and Shan after all," I chuckled and it was the first time that I had really laughed since I had lost everything and it felt good.

"I _will _be sober," She informed me firmly as we descended the stairs and walked in to the living room where Matt was stood in front of the false fire place and had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The minute we walked in to the room his eyes looked up from the computer game that CT was playing and I was more than certain that I could see a flash of hunger in his eyes as he looked at Ron.

What was that?

Was he in to my girl?

No he couldn't be; Matt had never been in to any of the girls that I had dated. Sure he had gotten along with them but he had never been interested in them in any way other than his little brother's girlfriend.

When he had taken to Ron and gotten along with her as well as he did; it had surprised me but that was down to Ron; and the woman that she had become now that she was away from her over zealous ex boyfriend.

Pushing the thoughts of my brother being in to my girl to the back of my head because it really was just ridiculous. I watched Ron move to CT's side and kiss his head and when she got no response she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Corey Taylor Reid!" She said firmly causing her son to look up at her accusingly. "I am going; and I don't think I need to remind you of the rules do I?"

"Go to bed when Jeff tells me, no back chat, be good and do everything that he tells me!" CT sighed reciting his Mother's rules as if they were second nature but I knew that the boy knew he had it good.

Ron wasn't an over protective Mother and asked very little of her son. As long as he was polite and did as was asked of him he was pretty much free to do as he wanted, which I would have loved to have when I had been growing up.

"You're sure you don't want to come baby? Gil said that he would baby-sit CT…" Ron asked moving to my arms and wrapping her own around my neck, bringing her face to within inches of my own.

"Are you kidding? CT and I are gonna have a blast; pizza, computer games and peace and quiet…it really couldn't get much better!" I smiled pressing my lips to her forehead which, with the high heels, came level to my lips causing her to be a little taller than she really was. "Just you go and have fun ok?"

"Thanks baby," She leaned in and kissed me so softly that I was sure that I was drowning; getting lost in the kiss and in her beautiful eyes until Matt cleared his throat. "Subtle big man!" Ron giggled pulling away from me.

"Meter!" Matt chuckled softly as he moved to her as she pulled completely away from me; leaving my entire body cold and trembling from the lack of her presence. Matt slowly slipped his hand in to hers and began to lead her out of the house and away from me for the time being.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I didn't really want to go out without Jeff; it felt like I was betraying him in some way; like I should be with him when he was still going through this whole thing. But I had heard him loud and clear; I was to have fun tonight and let my hair down.

It just didn't seem to be right doing it without him. I climbed in to the back seat of the cab that had parked out front of Matt's front door and my big brother; as he had dubbed himself, climbed in next to me.

"You ok baby girl?" He asked as the cab began to pull away from his house and out on to the long strip of private road that ran through the property.

"Mmhmm; it just feels weird going out without him you know?" I sighed settling back in to the seat preparing myself for the 40 minute drive in to City Limit's.

"I can imagine but you know that we will look after you right?"

"I know you will big bear; thank you!" I smiled at him and turned to look out the window. "So…"

"Yes?" He asked watching me as I turned back to look at him.

"You out on the pull tonight?" I smiled at him.

"Mmmm maybe but you're my first…"

"Hey you don't get to use me as an excuse," I punched his arm softly as the cab thundered through the night.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you Matthew Moore Hardy; you are _'so' _picky when it comes to women…"

"This is true," He chuckled softly looking away from me and out the window on his side of the cab causing the atmosphere to turn quiet and still, which wasn't anything new between us; it was comfortable and easy.

From the minute I had met Matt; it had been like we had slipped in to an easy friendship and I knew in my heart that he meant a lot to me; his opinion meant a lot to me and if I didn't have Amber in my life, Matt would be my best friend easily.

_**Matt's POV;**_

What the hell was she trying to do to me?

Dressed the way she was; it wasn't hard to see why I was attracted to her; why I couldn't think about anything other than the woman that she was after all that she had been through it was amazing to see how assured she was but deep down I knew that for the most part she was that but sometimes I could see her questioning things around her, and the things that people said when they complimented her.

By the time we got to the bar, I was shifting around uncomfortably in my side of the back seat. I watched as she rooted in her bag for some money to pay the fee, but I quickly handed the driver the money and told him to keep the change.

"Hey thanks man," He said turning and smiling at me as I climbed out and nodded at him; holding my hand out for Cam who took it readily and climbed out next to me.

Walking in to the busy bar that was almost at bursting point; causing her to step in front of me so I placed both hands on her shoulders as we wondered through the crowds looking for our friends.

Almost instantly Cam was waving her hands in the air and I followed her gaze to see Shannon, Shane, Amber and Shifty waving at us from the very back of the bar.

Letting Cameron lead the way until we were stood in front of them, Amber and Shifty both embraced Cameron at the same time causing her to laugh but give in to the hug and embrace them both back at the same time.

"Shan," She giggled as he wrapped her up tightly in to his arms. "Shane," She said when she was released from Shannon's grip to only be pulled in to Shane's arms.

Looking around the bar, my eyes moved to the bar then I leaned down to Cam.

"Can I get you a drink sweetie?" I asked.

"Sure a JD would be awesome babe," She smiled up at me as her hips began to sway from the sexy beat of the song that had come on through the speakers. "Oooohhh I _'love' _this song; will someone dance with me?"

"Come on then beautiful lady," Shannon said offering her his hand and leading her on to the dance floor as I sighed heavily and moved towards the bar.

This was going to be a _'very' _long night!

_**Shannon's POV;**_

Wrapping her up in to my arms, we slowly began to dance sexily against each other to the beat of the song that was playing.

"Wow!" Cam said wrapping one arm around my neck as her other hand rested on my arm that was wrapped around her tiny waist, as my leg snaked in between hers and we began to grind together.

"What?" I asked looking in to her eyes as I slowly dipped her backwards.

"You're surprisingly good at this," She smiled.

"Hey!" I objected but finding myself chuckling as she laughed out loud.

I loved Cameron; she was an awesome girl who was loads of fun to hang out with although lately she hadn't really been much company considering all the shit that had happened because of Randy Orton and what he had done.

But it seemed that she was coming back from where Steven had managed to take her and I couldn't be happier about that. I loved her but not the way that Jeff did. I looked at her more like a little sister and a best friend. I knew that I could talk to her about absolutely anything and I hoped that she felt the same way and knew that she could lean on me if need be.

"So how you doing really sweetie?" I asked her softly; as we continued to move to the sexy beat of the music.

"I'm much better now that he is dead…it's like I have been given a new lease on life you know?"

"Well I have to say that you are looking great,"

"Awe you charmer,"

"Sssshhhh don't tell anyone," I smiled causing her to giggle softly. "Seriously though baby girl; if you need to talk about anything at all…you know where I am right?"

"I do and thank you Shan; that means more than I can ever…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes began to swim with tears.

"Hey, hey no crying!" I said hoping that she really wasn't about to start crying; I couldn't stand to see women cry especially Cam or Amber who were as close to me as the other guys in the core group. "I take it back; I didn't mean it!" I said causing her to laugh and gently wipe at the tears before they spilled on to her face.

"You…you can't take it back!" She laughed loudly.

"Hell yeah I can…if it makes you cry then I can take it back!" I smiled flicking her chin softly. "But seriously honey; I never liked Bethany, or any of the girls that Jeff dated before her so I had been prepared not to like you too much when Jeff told me that he liked you but I couldn't not like you…you're just everything that his other girlfriend's have never been,"

"Well thanks," She blushed heavily resting her head on to my shoulder as the song finished and another started.

Happy to just hold her as we danced until she gathered her composure; which I knew she was doing because she refused to look in to my eyes which was a sure fire sign that she was trying to remain calm and collected.

Twirling her around the dance floor, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning round to see Matt stood behind me and smiling.

"Do you mind?" He asked as Cam looked up and smiled at her brother in law; sure she and Jeff weren't married and I knew that neither believed in marriage much but they may as well be married because there was no doubt that they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

"Hey big bear," Cam smiled at him as she sniffed.

Handing her over to Matt, I moved back to where Shane was stood alone, Amber and Shifty were dancing on the dance floor not far from where Matt had claimed Cam in to his arms.

As I watched them dance, I thought about all the things that my friend Jeff had been through from Bethany to Randy refusing Cam to hang out with him, to Steven coming back and to the point of loosing his home a couple of days ago. I just hoped that he realized that this had happened for a reason; maybe we didn't know what that reason was right now but I had no doubt that it would become clear in time.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	38. Chapter 38

Forbidden; **R/N - YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!! I hope you continue to enjoy this; I am up to Chapter 74 at the moment and I am starting to wind it up; so I hope that you will continue to like and review. I luv ya guys and enough of this mushy stuff and on with the show.**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 38;**_

_**BACK AT MATT'S HOUSE;**_

_**An hour later;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

CT had turned off his Xbox and was glancing through his Uncle Matt's DVD's while I grabbed the plates from the kitchen for the pizzas that had just arrived and grabbed 2 glasses for the cola.

"So big man," I started thinking that it might be a good idea to talk to CT about my plans before talking to Ron.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me just as his eyes landed on the DVD that was one of his Mom's favorites. "Can we watch this?" He asked me holding it out to me. "Please?"

"Your Mom said…"

"Mom isn't here," He objected me.

Looking at him, I knew there would be no deterring him from his goal in getting to watch this movie. Nodding my head; he smiled and moved to the DVD player and placed it in to the player then moved back towards me and sat down.

"Before we watch it big man…"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some things…"

"Sure," He said putting a slice of pizza on to his plate while I did the same and then poured some cola in to the glasses that I had taken through.

"Well you know that I lost my home right?" I asked watching as he bit in to his pizza.

"Yeah I do," He replied. "I'm real sorry about that Dad,"

Every time this kid called me Dad made the pride swell up inside me to the point where I was left truly wishing that he really was my son. Having a child had always been something that I wanted and I just hoped that one day Cameron would want to have more children.

"Thanks kid! But I have been thinking today…"

"What about?"

"Well what would you say if I asked your Mom to move in with me?"

"Here?"

"No…I am going to build my own house!"

"Am I invited?" He asked me.

"What? Of course you are kid…I love you as much as I love your Mom, there is no where else I want to be rather than with you and your Mom,"

"So when are you going to build this house and where?" He asked me reaching for his cola while watching me closely as the DVD menu continued to play its theme.

"I was thinking that I would build it right on the same spot as my old home; what do you think?" I asked and was rewarded to the sight of him looking at me in shock. "What is it big man?"

"I don't really remember much about Steven but I know that he never asked me or my Mom's opinion on anything,"

"Well I ain't nothing like Steven kiddo," I said placing my pizza on the table suddenly not feeling very hungry at all.

I had been so sick lately that the thought of pizza had seemed like a good idea but now I was worried about eating it in case it set me off again.

"I know that and I love you for it Dad. I know that you love my Mom in a way that Steven never did!" He informed me before looking to the screen. "Can we watch the movie now?"

"Sure big man," I smiled.

There was no point in talking to him about my other plans until I had talked to Ron about it. I knew that if I told him what I was thinking he would just become more excited than what he would be able to contain and I ran the risk of pissing Ron off and I didn't want that.

"You don't tell your Mom that I let you watch this ok kiddo?" I said as the screen turned black as the movie slowly began to start.

"Ok Dad!" He smiled at me happily.

Settling in to the sofa with his legs drawn to his chest, he watched the TV as the old song that was the intro to Heather's; one of not only Ron's favorite's movies but mine and Matt's too.

Half way through the movie the doorbell rang, chuckling to myself as I figured that Ron was indeed drunk and couldn't find her key.

"Turn off that movie big man!" I said getting to my feet.

"But I…"

"What did I say? Your Mom isn't to know that I let you watch it; check the chapter and you can watch the rest later," I said moving slowly to the door as he did as I said and turned it off and moved back to the sofa and skipped to a music channel.

Much like his Mother; CT loved music, when Ron was around there was always music playing either on the stereo or on the telly she loved to have music playing and she had explained to me that it was mostly because when she had been with Steven he had picked what she could listen too and it didn't include the music that she liked now.

"Is someone a little drun…?" I started as I pulled the door open; my face fell as my eyes met the cold dead eyes that I hadn't expected to see.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Matt and I had talked about Jeff and how well we figured that he was really doing and how worried we were about his constant sickness and retching. Matt was as worried as I was, having listened outside our door as Jeff retched, coughed and was sick as the stress of all that had happened the past few days.

We both agreed that we would do whatever we could to ensure that Jeff didn't get any more stressed than he already was.

Matt was at the bar watching me as he talked to a pretty blond girl who seemed happy to give him all the attention that she could. Motioning him to pay the girl some more attention, I turned back to Shannon who I was talking to about coming in to get another tattoo done at his shop.

"What do you want to get done?" He asked as my eyes landed on Shifty and Amber on the dance floor where they had hardly left since I had arrived.

"A butterfly…"

"Why a butterfly?" Shannon asked as I gulped at my 4th JD and lit a cigarette.

"They are the symbol of freedom…now that Steven is dead; I finally feel like I am free you know?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me sweetie; how about getting the date tattooed underneath it?"

"Oooohhhh that is an awesome idea," I hugged my friend tightly. "You know there is a reason that I love you mate," I smiled as I pulled back from my friend.

"Awe you need to stop with the charm baby girl or Jeff is gonna have some major competition on his hands,"

"Too bad it wouldn't work," I smiled.

"Ouch; you giveth with one hand and taketh away with the other!" He let out a low rumble of laughter as I was tapped on the shoulder.

Turning my eyes fell on a girl who was looking from me to Shannon.

"Yes?" I asked confused as to why she was looking mostly at me which indicated that it was me that she wanted to talk too.

"You're Cameron right?"

"Yes,"

"Jeff Hardy's girlfriend right?"

"Yes," I replied cautiously as my eyes landed on Matt who began to move towards me but I shook my head no and he nodded and stopped but did not once bring his eyes away from me.

"I read about Jeff's house. I am so sorry to hear about it…"

"Thank you," I nodded.

It wasn't the first time I had, had a fan approach me but I was always conscious about talking with fans because I had, had some of them scream insults at me, some had told me that I wasn't good enough for Jeff and one had even spat in my face.

"I was wondering if there was anything that I could do…does he need anything at all?" She asked me and it was obvious that all she really wanted was to help Jeff.

My man seemed to instill things in people that made them either love or hate him. I knew that without a doubt I was one of the luckiest women in the world to have the love and support of Jeff and I just hoped that he realized just how much I loved and would support him no matter what.

"Uhm…I don't think so; I mean he has lost a lot of things but no I don't think that he needs anything at the moment…"

"Well if there is anything at all…"

"Thank you I really appreciate that and I know that he will be touched by your concern and offer," I smiled at her softly.

"I just wanted to say that I think you and him look good together," She offered as Shannon stood watching closely.

"Thank you; that means a lot to me," I smiled at her.

There seemed to be a divide between the fans; some liked me and accepted me as Jeff's girl and the others hated me and were forever predicting that we wouldn't last.

Jeff always told me not to worry about that; that what other people thought didn't matter because what we had was something that was more than special and we knew that it was right and forever and that was all that mattered.

Mostly I knew that he was right and I agreed with him but sometimes the sound of them saying hurtful things did get to me. In a way it felt like that listening to them seemed to echo Steven's words in my head.

That I was ugly!

That I was worthless!

That I didn't deserve to be happy!

That I couldn't sustain anything worthwhile.

Maybe he had been right; maybe I just wasn't meant to have something good in my life. Maybe I was destined to end up going through relationships and never being able to have the kind of love that most people took for granted.

"Cam!" Shan said softly placing his hand to the small of my back and moving so that he was in front of me. "I think maybe you should just leave," He turned to the girl who nodded and looked to me.

"I didn't mean to upset you," She said her voice full of remorse.

"You didn't! It's just been a hard time lately is all," I smiled at her reassuringly as Matt approached alone. "Thank you for taking the time, I will be sure to let Jeff know that you were asking for him; what's your name?" I asked reaching past Shannon to her.

"I'm Sarah!" She said softly.

"Well Sarah it was really nice to meet you and I appreciate the offer for Jeff and I know that he will appreciate it too so thank you,"

"Not a problem," She smiled and began to move away leaving me staring at the spot where she disappeared.

"You ok?" Matt asked wrapping me up in to his arms. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing Mattitude!" I smiled looking up at my big brother and smiling happily. "I just…it doesn't matter," I said shifting my game face back in to place and looked to the table where my drink was.

I tried to reach for it but Matt had me all but pinned in to his arms in a tight and solid embrace.

"I…need…my-drink!" I said giggling up at him as he smiled and let me go but reached for my hand and excused us from Shannon and led me outside where the cold air rushed in to my lungs so quickly that I was gasping for air. "What?"

"Talk to me Cam,"

"About what? World events?" I asked smiling at him.

"You have been hanging out with Shan way too much you know that?" He asked leading the way to the picnic tables that were placed around the perimeter of the bar. "I mean what came over you in there?"

"Nothing…" I said looking away from him.

"Lie! Beautiful lady lying!" He said moving so that he was in my vision. "Cam I can tell when you are lying,"

"I just…I was thinking about how much some of Jeff's fans hate me…"

"You know that it means nothing right?"

"I know! I really do but it just sometimes brings back the echo of some of the things that Steven used to say to me,"

"Honey you need to talk to someone about this…"

"No…I really don't!" I said lighting another cigarette and inhaling deeply; feeling it calming me down more than I had been prepared for.

"Yes…you do! You have been through something really bad baby girl and you need to get it off your chest; you can't just keep bottling it up,"

"I'm fine Matty; please just let it go?" I pleaded with him.

"I can't Cam; not when I know what he did…I have heard of people breaking over less and you…"

"I am not most people Matty; I have dealt with this for so long that it is second nature; some days I have bad moments and some days I don't even think about it; and now that Steven is dead…it can only get better,"

"Promise me that if you need to talk you will come to me?"

"I love you dude, I really do but you can't control everything. When I have moments like in there the last thing I want to do is talk about it, but if there ever comes a time when I do want to talk then you will be my first port of call ok?" I said touching his arm lightly.

"Good! 'Cos you mean a lot to me…to us, we all love you and want you to be in our lives for a while to come yet…"

"Well I don't plan on going no where," I said looking at my empty glass. "Except to the bar,"

"Come on then baby girl," He replied wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading the way back in to the bar where Shannon and Shane were waiting near the entrance for us, Amber and my brother were still out on the dance floor happily lost in each other and the things that were growing between them.

I couldn't help thinking that they were for keeps; and if they were that would mean that eventually Amber would be my sister; something that I knew both of us would be happy about.

I was glad that I liked Amber because I had hated Seth's girlfriend Melissa whom he had been dating when I had been in LA and still with Steven.

She had hated me too and it had planted Seth firmly in the middle of his girlfriend and his sister. So I was more than glad that he had gotten together with Amber at least I knew that he wasn't fighting over who he should spend his time with and it was obvious that my friend was falling for him and they really were good together.

Shannon moved to my side and wrapped his arm around me while Shane took my other side and led the way to the bar; successfully pushing Matt out of the way but he followed behind us.

I ordered the drinks with the thought of having this drink and heading home to my man; I had been gone too long and I was missing him as well as worrying that I had been a little hasty about leaving him alone especially after all the stress that he had been under lately and how sick he had been.

**R/N - Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW if you want more.  
Thanks again  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	39. Chapter 39

Forbidden; **R/N - All right since you guys are desperate for more; I have to deliver so please enjoy!! And THANK YOU so much for the AWESOME reviews.  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 39;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Staring in to the dead cold eyes I couldn't believe it. I hadn't expected this at all. I had been sure that it had been Ron unable to find her keys; especially after all she was out with Matt and my friends; it wouldn't be a stretch for them to get her rip roaring drunk.

What was he even doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked not taking my eyes off him.

"I wanted to come and…I needed to try and…"

"You had better come in," I said pulling the door further open and he stepped inside giving me a smile in the process.

It suddenly occurred to me that I had never truly seen him smile before but here he was smiling and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't slightly unnerved by it.

"Thanks," He said as I closed and locked the door back up.

Cameron had gotten me in to the habit when Steven had been around and it seemed that it had just stuck with me.

"What's he doing here?" CT asked looking up as we moved in to the living room.

"CT go on up to your room; take that movie with you," I said motioning my guest to take a seat.

"But I don't…"

"CT!" I said firmly and instantly he relented and moved to the DVD player taking out the movie and heading up the stairs to his room without even looking at the man.

"He's growing quick,"

"Mmhmm," I admitted sitting down where I had been sat moments earlier and stared at him.

What did he want?

What did he think coming here would accomplish?

"What can I do for you?" I asked watching as he picked at his fingers without looking at me.

"I want to help Jeff," He said finally looking up at me and for some reason I figured that he was telling the truth.

He had never been one to say anything that he didn't mean but what was his angle because there had to be an angle; with him there always was.

"I don't know that you can…"

"I can if you would just give me a chance," He interrupted me.

"I don't know that Ron will be too happy with that," I admitted.

There was nothing that told me he had learned his lesson and my main priority was Ron and making sure that she was happy, now that Steven was gone there was nothing I wanted more than to make her more happy than she had ever been and with him being here I wasn't overly sure that, that was plausible.

_**CITY LIMIT'S;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Dancing with Amber in my arms all night; we were both lost in the passion that seemed to just be getting stronger and stronger with every passing day.

Nothing around us drew our attention away from one another and I knew that we hadn't been much company for Cameron and the others but I wasn't worried, my little sister was very much a huge part of the Core group as Shannon liked to call it.

So there was no need for me to worry about leaving her with them. After all that she and Jeff had been through the past couple of days I figured that she would be fed up of being smothered by people wanting to ensure that she and Jeff were ok and tonight was about her letting her hair down and just enjoying herself.

"W-Why d-don't we go outside for some air baby?" I suggested as Amber rubbed suggestively against me.

"Mmm sounds like a plan," She purred turning so that her back was pressed hard against me and continued to sway her hips to the beat of the song we had been dancing to.

Guiding her with my hands on her hips, we moved through the crowds seeing Cam, Shannon, Shane and Matt at the bar doing shots completely unaware of the passion that was growing between me and Amber.

I had never felt this way about anyone, the things that this girl had me feeling were completely foreign to me and more than a little scary but I couldn't fight it, I couldn't do nothing but accept my fate of loosing myself to her completely.

Once we were outside, she seemed to take control and led me around the side of the building and slammed me against the old brick wall that surrounded the bar.

Instantly her lips were on mine; kissing me powerfully and unforgivingly as she pressed her body hard against me and without warning my body reacted to her in ways that I had never experienced before.

Whirling her around until we were hidden in the shadows and she was backed against the cold brick wall; I inched my leg in between her legs to ensure that she stayed vertical my hands roamed over her beautiful defined curves.

Our lips seemed to be turning hotter as we kissed with a fever that sparked the desire between us as her hands reached for my jeans and tore at the buttons until her hand was sliding inside and taking me gently in to her soft grip and began pumping up and down.

"Mmmm Amber," I growled dragging my lips across her face until I was kissing down her soft smooth neck.

"Mmmm Seth," She purred back resting her head against the wall as her hand continued to stimulate me to the point where I was feeling desperation kicking in.

Bringing my hands to her legs that were barely covered by the short skirt that she had chosen to wear to drive me crazy with desire and hunger. Sliding to the inside of her thighs; my fingers nipped tenderly at her flesh causing her breath to race away from her.

Grazing against her thong I could feel the heat radiating from her and instantly she was turning wet from the force that I was slowly building as I tore the thin material to the side and gently lifted her from the ground and thrust up as she pushed down on to my cock hard.

Engulfing me entirely had me instantly breathless and weak at the same time. Holding still inside her giving her pussy the chance to mold around me I watched the passion and pleasure etch on to her beautiful features and there was nothing I could do but feel myself getting lost in her.

"Seth…you feel so good!" She panted breathlessly and it seemed that she only ever called me Seth when we came together like this.

I found it a huge turn on and couldn't stop myself from starting to withdraw from her only to slam back in to her forcefully as her legs tightened around my waist giving me a tighter thrust and I could feel everything slipping away from reality until I was drowning in the things that flowed so easily between us.

_**Amber's POV;**_

The feel of his cock dragging out of me only to power back in so forcefully was almost too much to bear and I could feel myself drowning in the things that flowed between us.

It was like we just couldn't get enough of each other and Cameron's words echoed in my head; to just go with it that the more you fought it the harder it got to deny.

Almost instantly my entire body surrendered to him and the things that he was doing to me. As if he felt it his eyes moved back up to mine and he smiled sexily at me causing my entire body to shudder from pleasure and desire.

Slowly his head moved to my breasts and bit down roughly on the nipples that were jutting through the thin material of my top and caused a wave of ecstasy to race through me to the point of no return.

My back hurt from the sheer force of desire that had erupted between us; as he continued to slam me back against the hard cold brick wall behind me but I was too far gone in the pleasure between us that I didn't complain as moan after moan escaped through my lips.

Curling his soft smooth hands around my ass he held me closer to him; literally stopping me from pumping on him as he hammered away at me desperately, grunting out his pleasure as he took me closer and closer to release until I felt his own body shuddering from the force raking through him and it seemed that my body had been waiting for that moment only and I erupted around him violently.

Wave upon wave hit down on me; coursing through my veins to the point of no return and I was biting on my bottom lip to stop from screaming out as his cock slammed against my g spot so deep inside me that my clit tightened more and released more than I ever had before.

Cuming in long violent waves of pleasure as he continued to ram in to me with brut force that I knew it was going to be a struggle to walk when this was over but still we powered against each other until we had finally stopped but stayed connected in every way.

His hands came to my face and cupped me gently as his eyes searched my own.

"You're…amazing!" He growled softly as he wiped the hair from my face tenderly.

"You're not too bad yourself there baby," I smiled resting my forehead against his own and feeling myself getting lost in his eyes.

"Mmmm I've never had…"

"Me either," Even after the short period of time being together it was like we were already in tune with one another and knew what we were thinking and where that had once scared me I wasn't scared anymore.

In fact after my talk with Cam earlier in the day I found that I welcomed the feeling; she had been right; when it was right, it was right and there was no point in trying to deny it.

My entire body tingled desperately as he slowly withdrew from inside me and slowly lowered me back down on to the ground and my feet.

"You ok to head back inside?" He asked me as he brushed his lips over my own.

"Mmhmm!" I nodded in agreement as I was sure that actual words were completely beyond my capability right in this moment.

We both straightened out our clothing, then he interlocked his hand with mine and led the way back in to the bar where we had spent the majority of the night lost in each others arms; dancing close and sexy until it had led to what had just erupted between us.

"Hey guys where did you go…" Shannon started to ask as we approached and Cameron looked up at us and smiled.

"My God don't you ever stop?" She asked causing me to flush a deeper shade of crimson.

"Do you and Jeff?" Shifty asked.

"Oooohhhh touché," My friend laughed refusing to feel embarrassed about the sex life she had with her man. "Shot?" She asked holding up her glass to me and Shifty.

"Sure why not," Shifty replied holding his hand out for a shot glass.

"Amber?" Shannon asked looking at me as Cameron grabbed the bottle that had been laid out on the bar and poured a healthy shot in to her brother's glass.

"Sure," I smiled taking a glass and letting my friend pour another healthy shot in to mine.

"You guys have some catching up to do," Matt said leaning against the counter with Cameron stood in front of him; almost leaning back against his frame as she swayed from the sheer amount that she had drank.

Shifty and I both downed our shot and almost straight away Cameron was refilling us up as I felt the burn of the shot sliding down my throat.

By the time we had caught up to the others, half the bottle had been devoured and Cameron was laughing heavily as Matt complained about not wanting anymore.

"Light weight," She giggled swaying on the spot as she reached for her smokes and placed it in to her mouth and tried to light it.

"It might help if it were the right way round sweetie," Shan chuckled as she became increasingly frustrated at the fact it wouldn't light.

"Mmm you're right," She laughed finally turning it around and lit up and inhaling deeply until her body seemed to relax and Matt wrapped his arm around her neck to steady her before she fell over. "I really should get home,"

"Already?" Shane asked his southern accent creeping in to his voice as he stood against the bar also swaying from side to side.

"I think y'all should go home too…y'all are as in as bad a shape as I am," Cameron laughed flicking her cigarette in to the ashtray on the bar.

Looking up at Shifty as he placed his shot glass on the bar satisfied that no one was paying attention to the fact that he wasn't doing anymore shots. I quickly followed his lead and let my body rest against his.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I had drank way too much; I had told Jeff that I wouldn't be drunk and here I was half way to being completely mortal. My eyes were struggling to remain focused on things in front of me and I was beginning to wonder where I actually was.

I hated being drunk; Shannon had once said that it was because I was a control freak; like I always had to be in control of myself and I knew in a small way that it was but I just didn't like the feeling of being drunk but after the past few days I figured that I needed it.

"Don't think I didn't notice y'all putting your glasses down on the bar," Shannon said to my brother and best friend.

"Awe you guys chickening out?" I asked stumbling as I pulled myself away from Matty's embrace, and instantly wished that I hadn't as I felt the world beginning to spin.

"Mmm just like you are," Shifty said flicking my chin playfully.

"I'm not chickening out…I just told Skittles that I wouldn't be long and I wouldn't be too drunk," I said swaying again.

"Then you lied on both counts then huh?" Shan chuckled as he pulled me close to him.

"Y'all are a bad influence on me," I smiled resting my head against his huge chest until I remembered that I was supposed to be going home. "I really need to go,"

"You're already late what is another hour or 2?" Shane asked pouring another round of shots in to the glasses around the bar.

"One more drink and then I am gone," I said grabbing my glass and downing the liquid in one go and slamming my glass back on to the bar before the others. "Right I will see y'all tomorrow at some point," I said grabbing up my things and kissing the guys then hugging my best friend. "You all have fun without me,"

"Bye!" They all chorused as Matt fell in to step with me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You don't have to come Mattitude,"

"No I just want to make sure you get a cab ok?" He smiled down at me and walked to the curb, sticking his hand out and hailed a cab. "I will see you in the morning beautiful,"

Leaning in to the front he gave the cab driver the address and stood back as the cab pulled away from the sidewalk and we were on our way home.

My thoughts turned to Jeff; I hope he isn't going to be mad at the state of me when I get in. I know that I had said that I wouldn't be too drunk but damn it when those guys started; it was hard not to get sucked in to it too.

Finally the cab pulled up outside the house where Matt lived and I leaned forward to pay the driver but he informed me that Matt had already paid the fee. So I said goodnight and stumbled out of the cab.

Fumbling in my bag for the keys, I slipped them in the door and pushed it open; crashing inside a little too loudly.

"Ok I hope CT is in bed 'cos you are about to get so lucky Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" I said giggling as I stumbled in to the living room and my eyes landed on the man sat on the sofa opposite Jeff. "What the hell is he doing here?" I demanded as I quickly began to sober up.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Luv ya all  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	40. Chapter 40

Forbidden; **R/N - You guys blow me away! I wanted to say a HUGE heart felt THANK YOU for all your wonder feedback; I have just actually finished writing this; there is a total of 74 chapters so you still have a LOT to come your way. Please continue to enjoy this and leave me comments and feedback.  
Thanks again; now with that out of the way on with the show.  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 40;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had sat here and listened to Randy tell me what he felt, how he felt like he was falling for Cameron, and that how he thought if he could just keep her away from me then he would have a shot with her.

It wasn't that I forgave him for what he had done but I felt bad about how he was feeling for her; because in all honesty if I had been in his shoes, I think I may have gone a little crazy too; it was just the kind of reaction that Cameron instilled in you.

"Baby…" I said getting up and seeing her stumbling as she tried to stay in position; she was drunk and I couldn't stop the humor rising in me.

I loved drunk Cameron; she had absolutely no inhibitions when she was drunk; it was like she let go of all the bad stuff that had been inflicted on her and became the fun loving woman that I had always known that she could be.

"I asked what he was doing here?" She repeated herself as she grabbed on to me to stop herself from falling over. "What are you doing here?" She glared at Randy angrily.

"I-I…I just…I wanted to come and…"

"What? Rub salt in the wounds? Haven't you done enough to me?" Her voice was bordering on yelling and I could see that Randy was instantly regretting coming here.

But the truth of the matter was that there was nothing else that he could do to us; we had beat what he had done to us and Steven was now dead…gone forever and that meant Ron and I were free to just enjoy each other. There truly was nothing else that Randy could do to us.

"Ron baby; calm down please," I whispered holding her close to me and looking in to her eyes, which were almost closed in her drunken state.

"Calm down?" She asked whirling her head to me and looking in to my eyes with her own springing open a little wider.

"Yeah just…" There really wasn't much point in trying to get her to listen when she was this drunk because once she made up her mind when she was drunk usually meant that there was no changing it. "Come on; let's get you to bed," I said looking to Randy as he stood up. "Just take one of the spare rooms upstairs Randy," I said pulling Ron against me and moving towards the stairs.

"He's not staying here the night," Ron spat angrily.

"Come on princess; it's time to get you to bed," I said moving up the stairs to the second floor where Matt had given us pretty much free rain of.

Without fighting she all but collapsed against my frame so I gently lifted her up in to my arms and was surprised when I managed to carry her up to the second floor considering I didn't have anything in my system and until recently I had been taking all the comfort from her and the support to even move let alone carry her.

"Mmm someone is feeling better," She whispered resting her head against mine and obviously forgetting all about Randy Orton following behind us.

"Oh it's all you baby girl," I chuckled softly feeling my body trembling from the way she was running her hands through my hair and blowing in to my ear seductively. "Damn it Ron; stop!" I growled kicking the bedroom, that we had taken over, door open and stepped over the threshold.

Looking back to Randy, I nodded my head to the room at the further end of the hall.

"That room at the end is completely empty," I said.

"Thanks Jeff," He said watching as I moved in to the room with Ron, who had fallen asleep in the space of a few seconds, in my arms. "Goodnight,"

"Night," I said not overly sure that I was doing the right thing but I couldn't put him out on the street in the middle of the night, especially if he were being honest with me.

I kicked the door closed and moved to the bed where I gently placed her down and she fluttered her eyes open.

"I'm sorry Skittles,"

"For?" I asked confused as I sat down facing her.

"Coming home late and drunk…Shan thought it would be a good idea to do shots…and I just got sucked in to it…"

"Baby it is more than ok," I chuckled softly as I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers and she smiled as she let out a little moan.

Closing her eyes she slipped away from me in to sleep, so I slowly pulled the covers up over her body and moved out of the bedroom thinking about Randy being here and what he wanted.

I had listened as he had told me that he wanted to help; that he would do anything, help clean up at the site where my house had been, he would run around after Ron if he had too; he just wanted the chance to make it up to us.

For the first time ever I felt like I could believe what he was saying but trusting him was another thing completely considering all that he had done to us or tried to do to us.

But I was the one who had won; I had the girl, we had began to build a life together and now that Steven was completely out of the picture; it was going to be a lot easier to do all the things that we wanted to do.

So for the time being I was prepared to give Randy the benefit of the doubt and once I was satisfied that I had everything turned off and locked up, I turned off the lights and made my way back to Ron who was fast asleep; the covers pulled up over her body.

Stripping out of my cloths, I crawled in to the bed next to her and gently pulled her towards me knowing that this night hadn't ended in the way that either of us had envisioned.

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Oh God I am dying; my entire body is screaming in protest to the things that I had inflicted on it the previous night. The sun was piercing through my eyelids forcing me to wake up and face the world.

"Mmmm!" I groaned as it truly felt like my head was about to burst from the pain that was hammering hard against my skull.

"Morning my little drunken gorgeous baby," Jeff's voice tore through me at a thousand watts a second causing me to shake my head no. "No what?" He asked the amusement evident in his loud chuckle.

"No talking…just whisper please!" I moaned refusing to open my eyes. "Or my head is going to pop like a zit,"

"Oh really?" He let out a loud rumble of laughter causing my eyes to roll back in my head and my hands to cover my ears.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I demanded in a whisper.

"No baby," He gently leaned down and pulled my hands away from my ears and placing his lips to mine softly.

"Mmmm," I purred wrapping my now free hands around his body and pulled him close to me. "I do believe that you have just gone up a stock in my book,"

"I have huh?" He chuckled as he pulled his lips away from mine as I nodded my head yes. "But you have horrendous drunk breath, damn baby girl I could get drunk just from the fumes coming out of that mouth,"

"Hey!" I said finally opening my eyes and drowning in the natural green of his own. "I resent that…it's all Shan's fault,"

"Oh you remember that huh?" He laughed wiping the hair from my face and moving so that he was lying to the side of me.

"Mmm I remember him suggesting doing shots and I said that I would have a couple before I came home but anything after that…it's a bit hazy!" I admitted resting my head further in to the pillow under me; the softness seemed to wrap around my head and left it feeling less sore.

Knocking on the bedroom door tore through the moment that we were sharing.

"Yeah!?" Jeff called out causing my head to almost spasm out of control and again my eyes were rolling back in my head causing him to chuckle once again.

"Can I come in?" Matt's voice grumped through the door.

"Sure," Jeff replied.

The door pushed open and my adopted big brother stepped inside closing the door behind him; damn he looked worse than I felt.

"Hey Mattitude!" I said.

"Hey baby girl! Jeff can you tell me why Randy Orton is sitting in my kitchen drinking my coffee and eating my cinnamon cereal?"

"WHAT!?" I all but screamed out of me and instantly was rewarded to my eyes once again rolling back in my head and a wave of sickness rising in me.

Pushing the covers back not caring what I looked like and was surprised to see that I was still in my cloths from the previous night I raced for the bathroom where I threw up violently.

"Baby!" Jeff raced in to the ensuite after me and sank to his knees wiping the hair back from my face.

"What the hell is going on Jeff? Why is Randy here? And why the hell did you let him stay here?" Matt asked standing in the doorway of the ensuite watching his little brother trying to comfort me.

"Just give me a second damn it," Jeff snapped turning to look at Matt who instantly put his hands up and backed off.

Finally the sickness stopped and I moved to the sink and splashed my face with cold water feeling it cooling me down thankfully.

Moving in to the bedroom, I looked at Jeff questioningly as he sat down next to me and looked from me to his brother who was waiting patiently for the answers to the questions he had asked moments previously.

"Look I don't for one second forgive him for what he has done, there is absolutely no way that I could but he apologized and I have a feeling that he is truly sorry…he just wants to help!"

"Help!? Help!? After what he did he ain't fit to lick Cam's shoes let alone help us brother," Matt scolded as he paced back and forth in front of us.

"I know that Matt; do you think that I don't remember what he did to her…and to you?" Jeff asked jumping to his feet.

"Guys!" I said as they both pushed hard against each other angrily; neither one listening to me. "GUYS!?" I jumped to my feet and squeezed my way in between them, not really needing this right now as my head protested to the noise, to the movements that my body was making and to my own voice.

"Stay out of this Cam!" Matt said his eyes burning in to Jeff's angrily.

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that!" Jeff growled angrily.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed just as angrily. "Don't you guys see that this is what he wants? You guys are brother's you shouldn't be fighting…just quit it! I don't like my voice like this!" I scolded them both with all but a shriek in my voice.

The minute it was out I fell down on to the bed and placed my head in my hands and sighed heavily.

"Matt I trust Jeff's instincts if he says that Randy wants to help then I think that we should let him help," I said finally looking up at Matt who looked at me in disbelief.

"But he…"

"I know what he did Matty; I was there remember…I was in the ring and I was backstage when he kicked you but what is that old saying…? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer!"

Watching him closely I knew that he wasn't buying it, his eyes were still masked with disbelief and there was a tension in his posture.

"Listen to me Matty; Jeff hasn't forgiven him, I sure as hell ain't forgiving him and I know that you won't forgive him but I think having him around…is a good thing!" I said getting up and moving to him as Jeff paced determinedly.

"I'm telling you Matt I don't for one second forgive him for what he did and I don't believe for a second that he has changed but I do think that he feels remorse for what he did," Jeff said moving to where I was holding on to Matt and I could feel his body relaxing slowly.

_**Matt's POV;**_

This was crazy; they were both acting like Randy hadn't burned them; like he hadn't sold Cam up the river because he couldn't get his way.

But the minute I looked at Cameron I knew that she was the one who had been burned the worst and if she trusted Jeff's judgment on this then I could trust him too.

"All right! I am going on the record as saying that this is a bad idea but ok," I sighed looking from Cam to Jeff and back again.

"I know that you aren't happy about this dude, but Ron is right…keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" Jeff said as Ron grabbed up a fresh set of cloths and excused herself to go have a shower and freshen up before having to go and face Randy.

Jeff and I moved out of the bedroom and headed down to the kitchen where Randy was washing up his dishes and CT was sat at the dining table eating his cereal and glaring at the man who had burned his Mother by bringing the monster that she had left behind.

"Dad!" CT said getting up and moving to my little brother's side and hugging him tightly causing Randy to turn and look across.

"Morning big man," Jeff said ruffling his hair and moved to the kettle.

CT looked at me and I shrugged unsure of what else to do. I didn't like this idea; it had disaster written all over it. But there was obviously no talking to either Jeff or Cameron.

"Randy I was thinking of heading over to the…to my house today to start cleaning up, are you ok to come with?" Jeff asked pulling out 3 mugs from the cupboard.

_**Randy's POV;**_

Looking from Jeff to his brother to CT I knew that all of them didn't trust me for as far as they could throw me but I was here to make sure that I started to at least try to make this right.

"Yeah sure man, just tell me what you need me to do," I replied Jeff's question.

"I want you to start by moving all the stuff we are going to need over to Jeff's house," Cameron said walking in to the kitchen looking refreshed but tired none the less. Her long hair hung limp and wet down her back, her beautiful features devoid of make up.

"Sure anything at all," I replied watching as she moved to Jeff and kissed him passionately; it stung to see how good they were together but if I could have her as a friend then I would settle for that.

Glancing across at Matt I knew that he was going to be the hardest one to convince that I wanted to make this right but as I looked at him I could see the same jealousy that I felt mirrored on his face.

Was it possible that Matt was in love with his brother's girlfriend?

"Fine well all the things that we will need is in the garage; CT will show you where it all is…" Cameron said pulling away from Jeff.

"But Mom…" CT objected quickly.

I knew that he wouldn't be overly happy about me being here either, especially when I saw how attached to Jeff he obviously was.

"Do as I say Corey Taylor Reid!" Cameron scolded her boy who turned and glared at me and began to lead the way out of the house through the door that led to the garage.

Glancing back I caught the look between Cameron, Jeff and Matt; and I knew they were suspicious of why I was here and what my motives were but in all honesty the only motive I had was having Cameron as a part of my life as a friend.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...thats right REVIEW!!  
Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

Forbidden; **R/N - You guys are awesome; THANK YOU so much for sticking with this fic. This is the longest fic I have ever written and I am just glad that you guys are enjoying it.  
With that said; time to get on with the show.  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 41;**_

_**LATER THAT DAY;**_

_**MILLER'S RESTAURANT;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

Slipping in to a booth in our favorite restaurant I faced my best friend who was running her hands through her hair and sighing heavily.

It had been a long day of trying to clear up the site where Jeff's house had once stood. Shifty and I had gotten there a little after the others and had almost had a coronary to see Randy Orton taking orders from Cameron.

"What the hell honey?" I asked looking at her.

I had tried to catch her alone all day but hadn't managed to get her without Randy being around or Jeff being by her side.

"Sorry?" She asked back; as the waiter came over and asked if we were ready to order.

"What the hell is Randy Orton doing here? And why are y'all being nice to him?" I asked once we had placed our orders with the waiter.

"Amber…" She started looking across to the table behind me where Randy was sat with Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Shifty, Shane and CT. "Jeff…Randy turned up last night and he explained a few things to Jeff and Jeff believes that he is sorry for what he did…"

"Sorry!? Sorry!? That man doesn't do sorry," I said in disbelief.

Had Jeff taken a spill to the head?

What was he thinking?

"I agree but Jeff's instincts are hardly ever off and I believe him if he says that Randy just wants the chance to make things right…"

"I hope you aren't setting yourselves up for a fall hon," I said turning and glaring at the newcomer to the group.

I wouldn't trust the man as far as I could throw him and I didn't think that this was a good idea but Jeff and Cam knew what they were doing; or it seemed that they did and for now I would sit back and keep my mouth shut.

Shannon slid in to the table next to Cameron and wrapped his arm around her; kissing her head affectionately then turned his attention to me.

"What?" I asked smiling as he held my friend close to his side.

"I have been thinking…"

"Uh oh call the police…" I started.

"No a doctor!" Cameron giggled earning her a ruffle of her hair and a chuckle from the other table from Jeff, Matt, Shifty, Shane and CT.

Seemingly Randy was unsure of where he fit in right in this moment and in a way I felt happy about that; I didn't want him here and I knew for a fact that Matt didn't want him here because he had made his feelings known the minute we arrived.

"Fine; I won't tell you then," Shannon said as the other's went back to their conversation leaving me and Cameron alone to talk to Shannon.

"Awe come on Shan; what is it?" Cameron nudged him gently in the ribs and he smiled down at her then turned to me still smiling.

"You and Shifty…" He started his voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I know that he was talking to Cam about getting a nine to five job and I know that the shop isn't exactly nine to five but it is regular and it isn't in the public eye all that much, do you think he would be interested in working there?"

"Shan I love you," I leaned across the table and pulled him in to a hug where he chuckled softly.

"Awe you love me?" He asked as I pulled back and kissed his cheek. "You know you 2 beautiful ladies are gonna be the death of me,"

"You know you love us really," Cameron laughed as her eyes seemed to lock on to Jeff's; and as always they both seemed to sink in to the look that they were sharing; completely oblivious to anything and anyone around them.

"This is true but…damn it; I lost her again!" Shannon let out a low rumble of laughter that still didn't break through the stare that Cameron and Jeff were caught in. "I swear those 2 are just too damn good together,"

"I know," I smiled.

"And if _anyone _were to _try _and come in between that then I would have to step in and do something," Shannon said his eyes landing on Randy.

"You think this is a bad idea too huh?" I asked in a whisper looking away from Randy and back to my friend.

"It's about as good an idea as me shaving my head would be," He said tearing his eyes away from Randy and looking at me; which almost instantly brought a smile to his face. "But enough of that; do you really think that Shifty would be up to it?"

"I think that he would love it; I know that he was talking about finding a job for while he is here…"

"He's not staying?"

"I really don't know; we haven't really talked about it, I mean he said that he wants to get a place of his own but I wasn't sure if that meant he was planning on staying or if it was just going to be a vacation home you know?"

"Honey that guy is crazy about you…I really don't think that him leaving is an option for him anymore," Shannon said looking to my man and then back to me and smiling.

"You really think so?" I asked hopefully.

"I know so hon; I haven't been hanging out with Romeo and Juliette here for the past few months to not notice the signs of someone being crazy about someone,"

"Hey! I resent that!" Cameron said snapping back to the present as the waiter approached with our food and placed it down on to the table.

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Matt's House;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I knew that everyone was questioning mine and Jeff's decision to let Randy hang around but I trusted Jeff; I trusted him more than I thought that I could ever trust a man and I would happily place my life in his hands because I knew that he would never allow any type of harm to come to me.

Climbing out of the shower; he gently wrapped me up in his powerful embrace and looked deep in to my eyes until I was sure that he was burning a mark in to me and I felt like I was drowning in his steel green eyes.

"You know I have been trying to talk to you for the past few days," He said guiding me backwards until we were in the bedroom and sitting down on the bed; both of us wrapped in towels after spending nearly an hour in the shower.

"That's right; I am so sorry I completely forgot," I said resting back against the bed and staring up at him as he rested his frame on his elbow while his free hand came to rest on my stomach.

"No need to apologize baby girl; it's not like we haven't had a lot on our minds but I really do want to talk to you…"

"I'm all ears," I smiled.

"No not here; how about we go out for a drive; just the 2 of us?" He suggested. "That way we won't get any interruptions,"

"Sounds like a plan handsome," I smiled slowly pushing him away as I got up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get ready," I said hunting through the pile of cloths that were lying on the floor in the corner of the room and finally pulling out a pair of ¾ length faded and ripped jeans then a black over sized t-shirt that read in huge white writing; Failure is never an option.

I watched as Jeff quickly dried off and changed in to a pair of black Adidas ¾ length trousers and his black Marvel t-shirt.

"Mmmm it stills smells of you," He growled hugging it close to him and smiling at me.

"You're a freak," I giggled softly as I sat down at the vanity desk; where I began to apply my make up and let my hair down from the towel that I had wrapped around it.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

It seemed that no matter what this girl wore, what she looked like I always seemed to find something new about her that I fell even more in love with.

I knew that Randy was a little worried about being left alone with Matt and CT but Ron and I had both warned them to be on their best behavior while we were gone.

Now that my energy levels were back to normal and I was managing to keep food down I climbed on to the front of my Ninja motorbike as Ron climbed on behind me.

The feel of her wrapping her arms around me felt better than ever, now that we had no restrictions on us; there was no Steven lurking around every corner, we could just relax and enjoy our time together but all too soon that was about to come to an end because we would have to go back to work in a few short weeks.

Tearing out of my brother's driveway I thought about where to take her and decided on the lake that Matt, me and our Dad were building on the property. So 5 minutes later I was parking the bike and killing the engine.

Turning in my seat until I was drowning in her beautiful dark eyes; and blown away by her beauty. God I was in trouble with this girl!

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Why do you think there is something wrong?" I asked wiping the hair that had become caught on her lips as we had driven over here.

"You have your; deep in thought face going on," She giggled softly.

"I guess I am just thinking about some things…"

"Care to share with me handsome?" She asked resting her forehead against my own and smiling at me.

"I talked to CT about this last night…and he is more than up for it, I just hope that you don't mind me talking to him about it but I figured it was important to see how he felt about it before we made any decisions…"

"You're rambling," She giggled as she pulled the cigarettes from her pocket and handing me one; thankfully accepting it; I lit up and inhaled deeply.

"I know sorry…what I wanted to suggest was that how about…what I have been thinking is that…Matt has kind of rubbed of on me I think 'cos I keep thinking that everything happens for a reason and what if loosing my home meant that you and I were meant to move in together?"

"What are you saying baby?"

"I want us to build a new house together…I want us to live together as a family…"

"I can't afford too…"

"Our house Ron; together always that is the most important thing; I mean it won't be a huge fancy house like Matt's; 'cos well that isn't me…"

"You're sure?"

"Never been more sure about anything in my life beautiful,"

"And CT was ok with it?"

"Yes he is 100 on board," I replied watching her closely for her reaction. "Please Ron; I just want us together all the time…"

"Jeff?"

"Mmm?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes…"

"You mean that? You really want to do this?"

I knew that people were going to say that we had only been together 6 months; that it was too soon but what I felt for her was more right than anything I had ever felt with anyone and I just wanted her with me all the time, I wanted to spend the rest of my life making her as happy as she made me with just one smile and having us living together was more important than what other people thought.

"Jeff being with you is all that I am ever going to want; so yes I do mean it, it is really what I want," She smiled happily at me causing my body to scream that this was it, I had the girl of my dreams with me and there was nothing else that I wanted than that.

"There was one other thing…"

"Mmm?" She asked wrapping her arms around me.

"I didn't talk to CT about this because I thought it was more important to talk to you first,"

"All right, now I am intrigued," She smiled.

"Well when CT said to me that he wished that I was his real Dad it got me to thinking…"

"I'm sorry about that; I didn't want you to think that you are being pushed…"

Pressing my lips to hers I silenced her forcefully; there was no need for her to think that way at all, I never for one second thought that I was being pushed in to anything.

"I don't think that I am being pushed in to anything; it just made me see that you and CT are what I want in my life and if it is ok with you I want to…I would like…what I was hoping was that you would agree that it would be ok to adopt CT!?" I blurted out.

"You want too…you want-to-adopt-my-son?"

"If it is ok with you," I said unsure of what her position was on the whole thing as her face refused to give anything away as the shadows of sun fall etched around her beautiful features.

"I never thought…when we met I knew that I was attracted to you, and that I wanted to get to know you better but I never thought for one minute that you would have come…through for me the way that you have time and time again…there just doesn't seem to be a way that I can thank you for all that you have done for me…"

"Say that I can adopt CT; that is all the thanks that I need," I said without thought.

"You're really sure that this is what you want?"

"Never been more sure Ron," I admitted feeling my heart beating madly against my chest as I waited for her to answer.

"I think that CT is going to be ecstatic…"

"Does that mean yes?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes…I can't say no when I know just how well you and him get on and how much you both love each other," She smiled.

Without saying a word to her, I pulled her in to my arms; holding on to her so tightly that she seemed to just melt in to my arms.

Pulling back we became lost in each other's eyes and our lips moved together and we shared the most intimate kiss that we had ever experienced.

Finally everything was going right; Steven was gone, we were going to be moving in together, CT was going to be my son and in 2 weeks we could get back to work properly.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Luv ya guys  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	42. Chapter 42

Forbidden;** Ok guys; I am heading off out for the night; not sure if I will be able to update when I get home so here is the next chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy.  
I luv ya guys; you all rock!  
Harley**

**xoxoxoxo**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 42;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

It had been a long day and all I wanted was to lock the doors and just spend time with Amber. Even after a couple of weeks of being together it still felt fresh and there was no where I would rather be than be with her.

Lying on her bed waiting for her to get out of the shower, I had the DVD's all set up and a bowl of popcorn lying waiting for her so that we could settle down and just enjoy the peace and quiet. Finally the door opened and she breezed in to the room with the grace and confidence that I loved.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm!" She smiled as she moved to her vanity desk and quickly blew her hair with the hairdryer and then moved over to where I was lying. "I just don't understand why they are letting Randy…"

"You and me both honey; but I figure that they know what they are doing," I replied.

It had been a shock when we had arrived at Jeff's property to find Randy Orton taking orders from Cam. But I had heard her loud and clear; she trusted Jeff's judgment and if that meant that having Randy around then she was prepared to do it.

"You're right as usual," She smiled as she snuggled in to my side and let her head rest on my chest.

"I usually am," I smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Oh and modest too," She giggled draping her arm over my stomach and causing goose bumps to break out over my body.

"What we watching first?" I asked her causing her to lean forward and look at the pile of DVD's that I had pulled in to the room with us.

"I actually wanted to talk to you first if you don't mind?" She said placing the movie that she wanted to watch on top of the pile.

"Sure! What's on your mind?" I asked as she sat up and faced me; her beautiful hazel eyes burning in to mine. Almost instantly I was drowning in their richness.

"I was uhm…I was talking to Shan today…" She started as she handed me a cigarette and lit her own.

"Ok; what about?"

"He was wondering if…you would be interested in working at the shop?"

"His shop?" I asked.

"Mmhmm,"

"With you?"

"Yeah,"

I could have kissed Shannon; being with Amber was what I wanted, staying here in Cameron with her had been all that I could think about but I wasn't sure if that was what she wanted.

"I mean I completely understand if you don't want too," She replied nervously.

"Amber baby…there is nothing I want more. For the past couple weeks; well since we got together; all I have been able to think about is staying here with you…"

"You're staying?" She asked me shocked.

"Hell yeah; if you'll have me,"

"I will! I want you to stay…I was worried that I was going to have to say goodbye to you too, I was worried that I would loose another man that I am fall…"

"I don't want to be anywhere if it means that I am not with you, Amber what we have is more special than anything I have ever had and leaving you just isn't an option anymore," I admitted honestly.

Looking in to her eyes I knew that I wasn't making a mistake, being with her, staying with her, living with her, loving her and having her by my side always wasn't as scary as I worried it would be.

_**Amber's POV;**_

The thought of having to say goodbye to him had been eating away at me more than I had been willing to admit. When I had said goodbye to Leland; it had felt like I was loosing a part of myself but if Shifty were to leave then I truly think that a small part of me would have died too.

"I want you to stay, I want you to move in here Shifty," I admitted.

"I-I want that too," He replied smiling brightly at me and it was in that moment that I couldn't remember a time when I hadn't been with this man.

"So you will take the job?"

"Yeah…I like the thought of working close to you every day,"

"Me too," I smiled as his arms pulled me close to him and I just clung on to him tightly; refusing to let go as he kissed my head softly.

"I will call Shan in the morning then," I said as we fell backwards on the bed and just took comfort in each other's embrace.

I knew in my heart that this was where my life had been heading all along; I was with the right man, I had the best job and the best friends that I could have ever wished for and there was nothing that could spoil that for me.

After we had been lying there for a few moments, just holding each other he slowly let me go and grabbed the DVD that I had placed on the top of the pile and moved to the TV and player and placed it inside while I turned the TV on.

Climbing back on the bed with me; his arms claimed me again and held me close as we settled down to watch the movie and get lost in the fantasy that the movie created. My life couldn't get much better than it was right in this moment.

_**Matt's House;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff parked the bike in front of Matt's garage and we both climbed off and moved to the back door where Randy and Matt were sat out on the decking talking.

I was glad that Matt was trying to adhere to the things that Jeff and I had said we wanted and making Randy feel welcome was a huge part of that.

"Hey Matty," I said moving over to them as Jeff moved inside to grab us both a beer.

"Hey beautiful," He smiled up as I kissed his head softly and he pulled me down on to his lap. "Good drive?"

"The best," I smiled unable to stop myself from grinning like the cat who had got the cream.

Without knowing it Jeff had reassured my insecurities about what our relationship meant and where it was going. It hadn't been that I doubted what we had but I just wasn't sure where we were going and what we were going to do now that he had lost his house.

"Care to share?" He asked as I smiled over at Randy.

The smile that he returned had me really wondering if Jeff was right. He really looked sorry for what he had done; but that didn't mean that I suddenly trusted him but believing that he was sorry was a start.

"Ron and I are going to build a house; she and CT are going to move in with me," Jeff said moving out of the house to the decking where we were sat.

Handing me my beer; he leaned down and kissed me powerfully, which successfully turned me weak in Matt's arms.

"Wow really? Are you guys sure you are ready for that?" Matt asked wiping the hair from my face as Jeff sat down between Matt and Randy.

"Yeah we really are," Jeff and I both said at the same time.

"Well there is no denying how in tune you are with one another," Randy said his voice low and soft.

"Thanks Randy," I smiled at him.

"You're welcome," He smiled back at me before going back to peeling the label off his beer bottle.

"Guys would you mind if I talked to Randy alone for a while?" I looked from Jeff to Matt and back again.

"Sure baby," Jeff smiled standing up from his chair and leaning down to kiss me so powerfully that once again I was spinning off in to obscurity.

"You sure princess?" Matt asked looking at Randy then to me.

"Mmhmm," I nodded my head.

"Ok well we will be in the living room; if you need anything just holler ok?"

"I will big bear," I smiled as he stood still holding on to me and placing me down in to the chair. Kissing the top of my head he followed Jeff inside after glaring at Randy.

"He don't like me much huh?" Randy commented as Matt left the sliding doors open a fraction.

"Can you blame him?" I asked looking at him as he continued to peel the label off his bottle of beer.

"I guess not! But I do want to make things right Cam," He said finally looking up at me.

"I know you do but it isn't going to be as easy as just saying that you want to make it better…you burned a lot of people not just me and Jeff,"

"I know," He sighed. "I just wish that I could tell you what Steven has planned…"

He didn't know; no one had mentioned Steven and what had happened because we were all happy to just forget and get on with our lives now that there was no threat in the form of my ex.

"Randy…"

"Mmm?"

"Steven…he's dead!" I said sipping at my bottle of beer and feeling the sting as it slid down my throat.

"What…? When…? How…?"

"It seems that he was the one who had started the fire in Jeff's house…and he didn't make it out,"

"I wondered why I hadn't heard from him in a few days…how do you feel about that?"

"I would be lying if I said that I wasn't happy…I mean that man made my life hell for so long that the only thing I can feel is happy you know?"

"I'm so sorry Cam," He said nodding his head.

"Please don't say sorry…in a small way I have to thank you…"

"Thank me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah if it weren't for you I would still be living my life looking over my shoulder, jumping at every little thing…you brought him back in to my life and now he is gone; his stupid power kick was what got him out of my life for good," I said watching him closely.

It was true; if Randy hadn't brought him back in to my life then I would still be hiding things from the people that I cared about, and it would have slowly destroyed everything around me until I was on my own again and now that I had been with Jeff for so long I didn't want to go back to life alone.

"I-I…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything! I mean it doesn't mean that I have forgiven you Randy but it means that I am willing to try,"

"I don't deserve it…" He sighed watching me as I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"You know you're probably right, and I know that my friends think that way but the truth of the matter is that I can't hold on to the hate no more; I can't keep hating you because it is turning me in to a woman that I don't want to be,"

"Well for what it is worth…thank you,"

"You're welcome and thank you," I said. I was being honest, I had nothing to hide; Jeff was completely right; there was nothing else that Randy could do to us now.

"You know I knew the minute that you stepped in to the ring that night that I had done the wrong thing…" He said as I looked away from the hot tub to the man sat next to me and I could see the remorse on his face; in his eyes shining brightly at me. "I mean; when you told me about Steven and what he had done to you I thought that you were over reacting and there was nothing to be really afraid of but the minute I saw him watching you I knew that you had been right but there was nothing I could do to take it back,"

"Please Randy just let it go! It is in the past and as far as I am concerned you and I start over from this moment yeah?" I asked.

Slowly he nodded his head and we slipped in to conversation, talking about all the plans that Jeff and I had, and he even offered to stay longer to help us out to which I was tremendously grateful because rebuilding our home wasn't going to be easy and it could take longer than either of us were aware of.

_**Matt's POV;**_

Jeff was pacing back and forth as we both tried not to listen to the conversation between Cameron and Randy but it was hard not to listen.

Cameron's ability to let what Randy had done to her, go; was something that drew me to her even more because if it was me then I really don't think that I would be able to try and bury it.

Sure Randy had burned me bad but I knew deep down that it was part of the job that we did but what he had done to Cam had been pure malicious and deceitful. I watched Jeff as I listened to Randy and Cam talking.

"You ok little brother?" I asked as he reached in to his pocket for his smokes and lit up.

"Yeah, I just can't…I know that I said I was ready to believe him but I just can't forgive him for what he did…" He growled.

"I know man; I feel the same but this is really Cam's decision and you _were _the one who said that we should give him a chance,"

"I know but I didn't think that he still had feelings for her…"

"I don't…"

"I can see it in the way that he looks at her, I can see the way he watches her that he is still feeling attracted to her and to be completely honest, I can handle men looking at her 'cos why wouldn't they but seeing him looking at her like that bothers me in a way that I don't understand,"

"I think it is just because of what he did Jeff; he really burned you guys and possibly put you, CT and Cam in danger by his actions, I find it hard to believe that he is attracted to her too when he could do something like that,"

"I guess you're right," He sighed finally sitting down on the love seat in the corner of the room and placing his head in his hands.

"You trust her right?"

"Of course," He looked up at me instantly.

"Then trust her instincts; like she trusted yours," I offered watching him.

"You're right,"

"I usually am," I chuckled softly as the doorbell rang loudly. Looking at the clock to see that it was almost midnight. "Who the hell is that at this time?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders as I stood up and moved to the front door and pulled it open to see an older woman and man stood on my doorstep.

"Is she here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is Shayne here?" The woman asked.

"I don't believe I caught your name," I said as Jeff moved up behind me.

"I didn't give it! I want to know if the tramp is here or not!" She spat at me causing both Jeff and I to tense tightly getting ready to erupt at this woman's insult of the girl who had both our hearts in the palm of her hand.

If truth be told; I had tried to fight what I felt, tried to push my feelings down but Cameron had worked her way in to my veins without effort and nothing I did could ease the pain of wanting her or watching her with my brother.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Luv ya all  
Thanks for ALL the support thus far.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	43. Chapter 43

Forbidden; **You guys are awesome; all I can say is that your encouragement means more than I can express.  
Luv ya all. & I hope that you continue to enjoy.  
Thanks again**

**Harley  
Xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 43;**_

_**Randy's POV;**_

I was grateful that she was willing to give me a chance to make this right and the fact that she was willing to try and believe me was all that I had been hoping for when I had arrived here because I knew that after what I had done it wasn't going to be just as simple as saying sorry.

Cameron was a strong willed person and she didn't forget easily and I knew that she had been forced in to being that woman after all that Steven had put her through.

I watched as she drained her bottle of beer and lit a cigarette; being a chain smoker I knew that it was her release; the one thing that could keep her grounded and me being here wasn't going to be easy for her I knew that.

"I SAID I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE WHORE IS!?" A female voice sounded through the house causing Cameron to tense automatically.

"Hey what is it?" I asked watching her closely my concern building quickly.

"I don't fucking believe this!" She muttered pushing her chair back and moving to the sliding doors, where she pulled them open and disappeared inside.

I didn't want to impose but from her reaction I knew that she was going to need back up and it wasn't that I didn't think she would get it from Jeff and Matt; 'cos whether Jeff realized it both brother's loved her passionately.

I had seen the way Matt watched her, the way he interacted with her and the way he supported her no matter what. I figured that he knew how he felt but he couldn't understand it and if the time ever came; I would help him out with it.

So getting to my feet I followed behind her in to the house and through to the front hallway where Jeff and Matt were stood at the door holding a woman back; with just one look at the woman I knew without a doubt she was in some way related to Steven; they had the same dirty blond hair, the same piercing green eyes and the same tone in their voices.

"Shayne!" The woman said instantly seeing Cameron standing in the hall behind her man and his brother.

Cameron had requested that we continue to call her Cameron because she hadn't been Shayne for a very long time and not one person disputed her decision because after all that she had been through she had earned the right to be the woman that she was most comfortable being and Cameron seemed to be the person that she was easiest being.

"Margaret," Cameron said through clenched teeth.

"What did you do!?" She screeched as she rushed at Jeff and Matt who both managed to hold the woman at bay.

"I didn't do anything Margaret," Cameron replied coldly as she held her posture not once flinching as the woman continued to fight to get past Jeff and Matt.

"He loved you…why would you treat him like that? Why did you run away in the middle of the night…?"

"The hell he loved me…you don't know what he was like…"

"Don't start with this again Shayne…" The older man said from where he had been stood quietly.

"Don't start!? He beat me Jim; he held a gun to my head as he raped me! So tell me exactly what I shouldn't start?" Cameron demanded moving forward until she was stood directly behind Jeff instantly choosing the brother that she felt would do anything to protect her.

"He wasn't like that," The woman named Margaret defended Steven.

"Are you calling her a liar?" Jeff growled angrily as the information of Cameron having a gun held to her head while being raped seemed to be news to him as he flinched…only momentarily.

It was obvious to see that both men would do whatever they had to, to ensure that she was safe as they held the woman at bay as she continued to fight against their stone wall, which was really pointless because Jeff and Matt were rooted to the spot and there was absolutely no way that they were getting in the house.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

My insides were twisting and turning making me feel sick as my insides seemed intent on tearing me apart. My entire body was shaking with fear but I knew without a doubt that Jeff and Matt had my back; they wouldn't allow either Steven's Mother or his Father to get past them and in to the house.

"You're lying!" Margaret screamed at me causing Jeff to push a little too hard and she crashed back in to Jim's arms.

"Mom!" CT's voice filtered to me from the stairs causing me to turn and look at my son.

"Baby go on back up to bed," I soothed softly.

"Dylan!" Margaret rushed forward again to be stone walled by the 2 huge bodies of my boyfriend and his brother.

"Are you ok Mom?" CT asked not even glancing at the woman.

It had been a long time since he had been called Dylan and he didn't even respond to the name anymore. Matt glanced over at my son as he seemed to be rooted to the spot where he was watching his Grandparent's trying to get in to the house.

"Randy!" Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Randy asked from behind me.

"Come here," Matt ordered in a commanding tone. "You want to make amends start by taking my place here,"

"You got it," Randy said without thought and moved to where Matt was and swapped places with him.

"You ok sugar?" Matt asked stopping next to me and touching my shoulder softly.

"Mmhmm," I nodded my head unsure of what to do.

"I'll go take CT back to bed and you stay and try to get these idiots to listen ok?" He whispered in to my ear as he leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks big bear," I smiled at him as I stayed firmly behind Jeff, especially now that Randy was standing where Matt had been stood.

Like I said it would take a while before I trusted the man and right now was going to be a huge test on whether I could indeed trust him or not.

_**Matt's POV;**_

Taking the steps 2 at a time until I was stood in front of CT who was watching his Mom with concern and fear mixed in his green eyes.

"Hey tiger," I smiled hoisting him up on to my shoulder and climbing up the rest of the stairs to the second floor.

"Uncle Matt I want to stay where I can make sure my Mom is ok!" He said from over my shoulder.

"Your Dad has it covered big man," I said before turning on to the landing at the top of the stairs.

"HE IS NOT DYLAN'S DAD! DYLAN HAS A DAD!" The woman screamed from the front door; her tone angry and accusing but it didn't seem to be that it was getting her anywhere as I finally made it in to CT's room and closed the door behind us.

Laying him down on the bed; he stared up at me as I fell down on to the huge beanbag in the corner of the room and looked back at him.

"Why are my Grandma and Grandpa here?" He asked me.

So that was who they were; I had to admit that I had thought as much but the woman didn't look old enough to have a son of Steven's age but CT had confirmed it to me so there was no point in questioning him.

"You remember them?" I asked softly as he pulled the covers up over his body and lay facing me.

"Mmhmm! I didn't like going…"

"How come?" I asked when his voice trailed off in to nothing.

"Whenever we were in their house I wasn't allowed to play, I had to sit on the sofa and watch nature programmes with my Grandpa…he isn't nothing like Pops," CT said.

From the moment that CT had met my Dad he had called him Pops and I knew that it was something that my Dad liked; he didn't have any other Grandkids but I knew that he was desperate for so he welcomed CT as his own; much like Jeff had done.

"Yeah the Legend is one of a kind that's for sure," I chuckled softly as he nodded his head in agreement.

Screaming and shouting filtered up the stairs and in to the room where we were chatting and I could see CT flinching with every angry word exchanged between the Parent's of his Dad and his Mom.

"Hey you ok there big man?" I asked moving forward until I was kneeling in front of him.

"I just thought that we had left that all behind us," He whispered as the sound of Cameron screaming that they were deluded if they thought their precious son was a fucking saint and the sound of it seemed to make CT curl up a little tighter.

"Left what behind you son?" I asked softly.

"The screaming and shouting…"

"You remember that?" I asked watching him in the dim light of the bedroom.

"Mmhmm! It was always Steven screaming though…nothing she did was ever good enough, the house was always a mess and she never had control over me…I know that I was a handful and that it was hard for her on her own…"

"Hey it _wasn't _your fault…"

"But if I hadn't cried so much or didn't want to play with so many toys at once then…"

"You were a kid CT; that is what children do…they like to make a noise and they love to play with loads of different toys at once. Trust me when I say that you didn't do anything wrong at all ok?" I pressed softly.

Fucking Steven had a lot to answer too and now that he was dead he would never have to be held accountable for anything that he did and in a way that made me mad as hell.

"Mom told me that too,"

"Then both of us can't be wrong can we?" I asked smiling at him.

"I guess!" He replied. "It was just hard to hear them fighting every night and I was so little that there was nothing I could do to help her…"

"You and you're Mom have always been close huh?"

"Always! Steven was hardly ever home and when he was he was always screaming at her and hitting her…"

"Must have been hard CT but you know that you don't have to worry about that anymore right?" I asked as the screaming war continued on downstairs.

"I do! I love Jeff and I know that he would never do to her what Steven did," He replied smiling happily.

It wasn't hard to see that he had become attached to Jeff and I knew that the feeling was vice versa and there was nothing that my little brother wanted more than to be a part of CT's life and to spend the rest of his life loving Cameron.

Knowing all of that I had to learn how to bury what I was feeling for my little sister 'cos at the end of the day, I didn't want to ruin the happiness that they shared as a couple; the happiness that they had never experienced before.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Finally they left; Randy and I slammed the door and locked it. Randy instantly took off to the back door to ensure that it was also locked so that no one could get in to the house.

If his actions over the past hour were anything to go by then I knew that Ron and I really had nothing to worry about with him.

Gently pulling her in to my arms she collapsed against me and sighed as she dropped the X-rays that she had pulled from one of her boxes that we had moved over here earlier in the afternoon.

I had listened as she screamed at the man and woman about how she had, had to go to the emergency room on countless occasions after Steven had gotten carried away and had beat her to badly.

X-ray after X-ray were thrown in their faces; broken ribs, broken wrist, shattered ribs and a dislocated shoulder all at the hands of the very man they were trying to protect.

Anger had welled up inside as I thought about all that she had been through at the hands of him. I had known that it had been bad but I hadn't realized just how bad it had been.

"I'm going to go to bed and leave you 2 to it ok?" Randy said reappearing in the hallway.

"Ok Randy and thanks for what you did," Cameron said softly refusing to move from my embrace which suited me fine, if I could get away with it I would have her in my arms forever.

"No need to thank me," He said moving to the stairs. "Night guys,"

"Night," Ron and I both chorused together as we moved to the living room and collapsed down on to the sofa.

Looking in to her eyes I could see the effect of having those people close to her, masked in her eyes.

"Who were they sweetheart?" I asked wiping the hair from her beautiful eyes.

"They were…Steven's Parent's," She admitted resting her head back against the soft plush cushions on Matt's sofa.

"What!? How did they know…?"

"The police probably told them where to find me," She sighed heavily.

"I can't believe this shit…here we were thinking it was over," I growled angrily.

"But it's clearly not," She sighed again as she reached for the smokes on the table and lit up inhaling deeply. "Now I have to worry about them…what the hell…am I never going to be truly free of him?"

I could hear the fear and trepidation in her voice as she looked in to my eyes and begged me for answers that I didn't have; what was I meant to say?

"I'm sorry baby girl,"

"What are you sorry for?" She asked looking confused.

"That I can't keep them away from you, that I can't keep you out of their…"

"I don't want to hear that from you ok? This isn't your fault, it is theirs for thinking that their son was a fucking saint; I mean he died in a fire that he started…that should have been a God damn indicator to them that he wasn't the innocent party in all of this,"

"I know but I feel like I should…"

"I don't want to hear you doubting yourself you got me? I want us to forget about it as we planned too and just enjoy the fact that Steven is gone…I don't see them continuing to be a problem…they may fight for the right to see CT but…"

"It ain't fucking happening!" Matt said wondering in to the room and throwing himself down on to the sofa on the opposite side of Cameron. "I swear if I have to remortgage this house then I will do because I don't want him to have anything to do with them princess ok?"

"Sure," Ron replied softly. "Not that I mind you looking out for my son but what has brought this on…?"

"I just listened to the things that he remembers when you and Steven were together…I won't have him being pulled back in to that whole fucked up family," He growled angrily.

"Thank you Matt that means more than I can…"

"No need!" He replied kissing the top of her head softly.

Was I really so off the mark when I thought that my brother had a thing for my girl?

Scooping her up in to my arms, I tried to block the thoughts of Matt wanting her the way I did to the back of my mind and moving towards the stairs saying goodnight to my brother.

The sound of him mumbling goodnight back reached us as I reached the top of the stairs and moved to our bedroom with one thought on my mind and that was to hear all of what she had been through because hearing the things that she said to Steven's Parent's it was obvious that I didn't know the whole story and I needed to know if I were to get past the things that she had been subjected too.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
I luv ya all.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for your support.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	44. Chapter 44

Forbidden; **You guys are blowing me away; thank you so much for taking the time out to comment and review; I am glad that you are still enjoying it.  
Thanks again  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 44;**_

_**3 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Staring at the clock by the side of the bed to see that it was 4am already and I had just finished telling Jeff everything about my time with Steven. Every last sordid detail that he had asked for and I could see him cringing from some of the things that I had been subjected too.

"You ok?" I asked looking up at him from where my head was resting on his toned stomach.

"Am I ok?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,"

"I should be the one asking if you are ok…Jesus Ron how did you get through all of that?" He asked me softly running his fingers through my hair that was fanned out over his naked upper torso.

"I don't know to be honest…when I look back on it I know that there were at least a couple of times that I should have died but I prayed hard every night to give me the strength to carry on for CT's sake you know?"

"You know from what you had told me before I didn't think that…I had no idea that it was…had been that bad," He said still running his fingers through my hair; keeping me calm and relaxed without even realizing it.

"Well it wasn't like I gave you every last detail…until now!" I admitted honestly. "You know it was like…living with him was like living with a living breathing time bomb; you just had no idea when he was going to erupt or how violently you know what I mean?"

"I really don't baby girl; I have never had to deal with anything like that and I can't even imagine how scared you must have been but you are stronger than you are giving yourself credit for…"

"I'm not that strong baby," I said softly my eyes automatically drawing out of his intense stare that had the power to render me to a quivering wreck.

"Don't do that princess…the fact that you kept trying; the fact that you took your life back and managed to keep you and CT safe…that is what makes you the most amazing woman I have ever known…that is what sets you apart from everyone else; don't ever try and belittle that," Leaning down his lips overpowered me until we were locked in a deep and passionate kiss that had my entire body break out in to a million shivers and trembles.

"You know you're pretty amazing yourself," I said breaking the kiss and looking in to his eyes as he fell back on to the pillows that he had propped up behind him.

"Me…? How do you figure?" He chuckled softly.

"After all of this; loosing everything that you have worked so hard for; after loosing Jack…you are still standing and refusing to break; _that _takes a tremendous amount of strength and I don't think that you are giving yourself nearly enough credit for it,"

"You know you are far more insightful than you let everyone think…" He smiled as his fingers went back to tenderly combing through my hair. "But in all seriousness; I was drowning in the loss of everything, I didn't know what I was going to do…"

"What changed?" I asked turning on to my side so that my whole body was facing him.

"You did…"

"Me?" I asked shocked by his admission.

"Yep…you have been nothing short of amazing through this whole thing; you were like a breath of fresh air and I suddenly wondered what I was so upset about; 'cos my loss could have been a hell of a lot worse than it was you know? I could have lost you and CT…"

"But you didn't…"

"And you made me realize that…Ron you saved me from drowning in the loss of material things…that would have meant nothing if I didn't have you and CT!"

"You know that is probably the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me," I whispered feeling the tears welling up in my eyes and a large lump forming in the back of my throat.

"Well I mean every word…Ron if I don't have you then I don't have anything; the fire has made me realize that more than ever,"

"You are about to get so lucky," I smiled softly as I moved towards his face and brushed my lips over his softly causing him to moan in to me as I deepened the kiss.

The feel of his powerful toned arms wrapping around my waist caused my entire body to shiver desperately as he pulled me to him until I was straddling his lap and looking down in to his powerful eyes that always held the power to make me feel like I was floating in space.

"Not that I don't want too but I think that we need to talk about what we are going to do about Orton," He growled as my body began to grind against his slowly and erotically.

"Aaahhh and there it goes," I sighed stopping and looking in to his eyes.

"What?" He asked brushing the hair from my face until it was tucked behind my ear.

"He really shouldn't be called the Legend Killer…"

"No?" He asked his face becoming more amused by the second.

"Nope; he should be the passion killer," I sighed rolling off my man and lying down with my head resting back on his stomach that was moving as he chuckled.

"Mmmm I like that much better than Legend Killer,"

"You do huh?"

"Mmhmm; helps me know that my lady ain't in anyway interested in him…"

"Me…? Interested in Randy Orton?" I giggled softly. "You'd be more likely to loose me to Big Daddy V than to Randy,"

"Oh really? You got a thing for Big Daddy?" He let out a loud and long rumble of laughter.

"Oh yeah can you see it…? That beast would flatten me with one boob let alone 2,"

"Oh my God don't!" He broke apart laughing as I smiled at him happy in the knowledge that he at least knew where my head was at when it came to Randy Orton.

There was absolutely no way that I could or would ever be attracted to Randy; after all that he had done; there was nothing he could do that would make me want to be with him. Plus there was the fact that I just wasn't attracted to Randy Orton in the slightest; never had been and never would be; he was too much of a crowd follower for me to find him attractive.

I liked my men to be original; like Jeff…my man was in no way a sheep; he didn't follow the crowd; he was his own person, with a unique personality that I loved to bits and wouldn't want to change.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

One of the things that I loved about Ron was the fact that she had such a way with words; things just seemed to fly out of her mouth without thought; she had no inhibitions and I found it to be an attractive and sexy quality.

"Stop laughing!" She giggled as she looked up at me with those huge beautiful eyes that could render me to my knees in submission. "That would be a horrible way to go…can you imagine the stink that is under those folds?" She retched as she asked me the question in almost amazement.

"Oh don't; I can't stand to think about that," I shivered at the thought causing her to giggle a little more.

"All right so you wanted to talk about Orton and what we were going to do about him," She smiled running her black painted nails over my stomach lightly causing me to shiver uncontrollably.

"Mmhmm, but if you don't stop with that then we aren't going to get much talking done," I growled as she smiled wider and continued to work me up in to a heightened state of sexual desire that I couldn't fight even had I wanted too. "Fuck it!" Pulling her towards me then flipping her on to her back and burying my face in her sweet smelling hair.

It seemed that no matter how much she smoked; her hair would always smell so sweet and intoxicating that it could render me to a shivering mess of trembles that couldn't be controlled.

"Mmm now this is what I wanted," She smiled as she inched her hands down over my back until she reached my boxer shorts.

"It is huh?" I growled pulling back to look in to her eyes to find them flashing with the same hunger that was rising in me. Hell I had done good lying here with her lying next to me in her white underwear that seemed to set off her light tan making her body look more appealing than ever.

"You know it handsome," She smiled as my lips captured hers in a kiss so desperate and powerful that it had her ripping at my own underwear until it was on the floor by the side of the bed. "I want you so bad…I want you to fuck me…now!" She purred in to my mouth before claiming my lips in hers again.

"Mmmm," I growled in to her and she swallowed the passion down in to her as my own hands tore at her underwear; ripping it in my haste to get it off her amazing body. "I missed you baby,"

"I missed you too baby," She panted running her hands through my hair and pulling out the tie I had used to keep my hair from my face.

Instantly it fell down around her beautiful face; leaving shadows cast over her gorgeous features and I was fighting to remain in the here and now as her beautiful dark eyes seemed to burn in to mine.

"Tell me you want me," She panted letting her nails drag down over the flesh of my back and in turn my body reacted to her by breaking out in a mass of goose bumps.

"I always want you Ron," I grunted as our bodies came together as one; my cock inching in to her so slowly that it was agonizing; leaving me desperate to feel more than this with her.

Loosing myself in the beauty of her large innocent dark eyes that could change with whatever emotion that she was feeling; long gone was the fear and anger of Steven's Parent's finding her replaced with a calm and passionate glint that did little to quench the hunger inside me.

I had never pretended to know the power that this girl held over me and I wasn't about to try and understand it when it felt so good to be under her spell.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

The minute my nails had began to roam over his torso I knew I had him where I wanted him as his breath had raced away from him so quickly that he had let out a little gasp.

The feel of his cock inching his way inside me was more than agonizing; it was like torture when all I wanted was to feel him buried so deep that I was begging for more. I loved the passion that we shared, I loved the way that we could tell each other what we wanted and not have to worry about what the other would think.

"More…baby; I need…I _want _more!" I purred sexily causing him to smile and ram so deep in to me that I was letting out a contended sigh of pleasure at the feel of him throbbing madly inside my chamber walls.

I never pretended to know what it was that was between us that could erupt so desperately and passionately and violently all in one session but I never once complained about it because with Jeff I knew that I belonged somewhere, that I had finally come home.

It sounded sappy I know but it was truly how I felt; when I was with him, from the minute that I had met him the comfort I felt with him was like being at home and he was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Hey you still here?" He smiled taking his weight on his elbows so that his handsome face was inches from my own.

"Mmhmm," I panted breathlessly as he used one hand to tenderly wrap my leg around his thick powerful waist as his talented body continued to rub over the top of mine in a way that rendered me in to a quivering mess under him. "Y-You like-torturing me…don't-you?"

"Me?" He chuckled softly as he placed soft feather kisses to my face as his cock ground deeply in to my wet, hot, aching chamber.

"Mmhmm; oh fuck you feel…_so _good!" I purred wrapping my other leg around him and tightening my grip around him to give him a tighter penetration to the point where he was growling loudly in to my ear as his lips pressed softly against the flesh of my neck.

"Ron…mmm…you're _so _tight!" He grunted passionately as still his talented body seemed to rub over the top of mine with an ease that came from the sweat that had already built from the intensity in which he was making love to me.

Pushing his large shaft deep in to me; to drag out slowly and steadily only to ram so hard that my body ached for the next violent stroke that he inflicted on me.

Satisfied that my legs were wrapped as tightly as possible around him; he brought his hand up over the curves of my waist until he was cupping my breasts; his thumb and forefinger nipping roughly at the nipple as his hand curled around the shape of my breast; squeezing softly until I was letting out moan after moan.

"Jeff, Jeff…mmm…yes, yes…Jeff, Jjjjeeefffff," I purred seductively as my fingers dug in to the flesh of his back and scraped over the contours of his muscles that seemed to move with the same kind of stealth of a Panther stalking it's pray.

But this Panther's pray was already caught in the trap of the wild animal as he made me feel things that I had never experienced with anyone before him.

Grinding, slamming, ramming, driving, hammering and diving deep in to me time and time again left the sweat that had built between us seem to slide from our bodies down on to the sheets of the bed; encasing everything in its relentless heat.

As his mouth claimed mine in a kiss so hot that I swore the room should be on fire, I felt my clit tense tightly and erupt so violently that I was screaming in to his mouth.

Swallowing my howl down in to his body he seemed to roar out in to me and I repeated his action by swallowing it down deep in to me as wave upon wave of delightful ecstasy coursed through every vein in my body until every part of me was pulsating until I was sure my eyes were even throbbing from pleasure.

"Jeff…oh God…yes, yes, yes…don't stop…yyyyeeeeesssss!" I moaned out breathlessly as the stars in front of my eyes flashed brightly until I had to close my eyes from the sheer pleasure that he had ignited inside me.

"Stay with me beautiful," He growled in to my ear before slamming his lips on to mine again and that was all it took my eyes popped open and I was drowning in his intense steel green eyes as the pleasure kicked up a notch and my nails were dragging hard over his flesh and I could feel the skin tear under me.

Not one word of complaint escaped his lips as he powered harder in to me and as I slid my legs up his arms he exploded so deep inside me that I could literally feel the heat of his cum filling me in ways that he hadn't before.

"Rrrrroooonnnnnn…oh fuck yyyyyeeeeesssssss," He couldn't even roar out of him as the juice drained his cock and the pleasure drained his powerful body.

Keeping it going I slid my pussy up and down his shaft as he became completely immobile from the feelings that were erupting out of him.

Finally we both came down from the high of orgasm and collapsed panting and sweating on to the bed both of us completely drained from the intensity of the love making session that we had just encountered.

"You know you're amazing, right?" He asked as I stared at the ceiling trying to get my breath under control.

"I do believe that I have heard that somewhere before," I smiled as I turned to look at him and drowned in the sparkle that had sparked in his eyes.

"Oh you have huh?" He chuckled softly.

"Mmhmm and I have to say that you are amazing too; I have never felt anything…"

"Me either beautiful," He admitted and I knew from the tone in his voice that he was being serious and truthful with me.

Being with Jeff was unlike being with Steven; I didn't have to worry about him being dishonest with me because truth and honesty had been what we had based this relationship on and because it wasn't something I had ever had before; it had taken me a little longer than him to get used to it. But now that I had I wouldn't change what we shared for the world.

Reaching for me; he pulled me close to him until my head was resting on his impressive chest and I listened to the steady beating of his heart and let it drag me away in to the safety and uncomplicated world of dreams.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

Thanks  
Harley

**xoxoxox**


	45. Chapter 45

Forbidden; **I luv ya guys. Thank you so much for reviewing and commenting; I really do appreciate it. With that said please continue to enjoy.  
Thanks  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 45;**_

_**2 WEEKS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

We had come down to Jeff's house to finish off cleaning up the mess that the fire had left and now we were just hanging out talking when Andrew _'The Bullet' _Wright pulled up in his car and climbed out.

"Hey guys," He smiled seemingly calm and collected with his camera in his hands. "Did y'all forget that we were supposed to be doing some footage for the Hardy Show today?"

"Damn it Bullet; we really did," Matt said as I moved over to where Shannon and Shane were stood to the side talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey guys," I smiled stopping next to Shannon who instantly wrapped me up in to his powerful hold while Matt and Jeff talked to Andrew about the episode that they were about to do.

"Hey what's going on beautiful?" Shane asked flicking my chin gently.

"Not much; I thought I would come over and hang wit' you guys since they are talking shop…Amber and Seth have disappeared in to the woods somewhere and CT is seemingly happy hanging by Randy…"

"Wow I bet you never thought that you would see the day when you said that huh?" Shannon chuckled glancing over to where Randy and CT had thrown themselves down on the grass and were talking quietly.

The truth was Randy had been a huge help the past 2 weeks or so; he had helped me and Jeff deal with Steven's Parent's countless times, he had helped us around Jeff's property and I had found that when he wasn't acting like a complete heel he was actually an ok guy.

"I really didn't!" I admitted smiling as I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "So what you 2 getting up to or should I say what are you planning?" I asked resting against Shannon's embrace.

"Who us?" Shane mocked hurt as he smiled mischievously at me.

"Yeah you 2; come on guys I know you better than you think," I laughed as Jeff made his way over to where we were stood talking.

"Nothing princess," Shannon said softly as Jeff looked from Shannon to his arm around me and my friend let me go where I was instantly wrapped up in to Jeff's embrace. "Wow protective much?" Shan chuckled loudly.

"No I just missed her…" My man replied.

"Oh God it's worse than we thought…Jeff's in _'llllooooovvvvveeeee!" _Shannon ribbed his best friend earning him a slap on the arm from me and a playful punch in the stomach from Jeff. "What? You guys are sickening; you have to admit that,"

"Nope!" Jeff and I both replied at the same time causing Shannon and Shane to make sick faces and noises.

When they were finally done Jeff informed us that he and Matt were about to do a segment for the Hardy show and he asked me to run up to Matt's house to grab 2 boxes of eggs.

Not wanting to know what he needed them for, I jumped on his Ninja and took off up to the house where I grabbed another pack of smokes for myself and my cell phone and made my way back down to Jeff's property.

Sitting down next to Randy and CT; I placed the boxes of eggs next to me and watched as Matt approached Jeff who was divining. Shannon and Shane had disappeared and Amber and Seth were still no where in sight so that just left me, CT and Randy along with Andrew, Jeff and Matt.

"Watch out…shit I just struck me a strong assed vein of pussy juice, right in front of my face," Jeff said dropping the twigs at the feet of his big brother as I let out a low string of giggles that I couldn't fight. "And you're going to say some shit like that to me man…"

"Woah…woooaaahhhh is pussy juice supposed to be me?" Matt asked looking at his brother.

"This is their 3rd take," Randy whispered in to my ear.

"Yeah in human form…like liquefied…like the terminator and shit," Jeff said.

"Oh yeah well you can see that I am really sweating over here…I'm sitting here with my hands in my pockets…" Matt said leaning towards Jeff and making a little face at him.

"Yeah well…how'd you wanna take care of this?"

"_How do you want to take care of it? _'Cos it seems like you're the one with the problem not me…"

"Yeah well verbally…"

"How do you wanna take care of it?" Matt asked as CT watched the 2 brothers interacting for benefit of the camera that Bullet had pointed at them.

"Verbally we ain't getting' no where man; 'cos you're all fucked up…here…" Jeff said pointing to his head. "You meet my ass at the bridge if you want to take care of this the right way…" Jeff said removing his glove from his hand.

"Meet you at the bridge…?"

"The old fashioned way…you down for that?"

"What's the old fashioned way…? I'm always down for it," Matt replied with his hands still in his pockets.

"Hey you call the game; there's several choices…so I'm just saying you meet me there…" Bringing his glove up he slapped it hard across Matt's face causing me to laugh.

I didn't know who it was that came up with their ideas for their online reality show but I loved to watch them when they were filming; their brotherly connection seemed to know no bounds as they trusted each other in ways that I had never seen within a Family before.

"Pussy juice! Pussy juice! Pussy juice! Strong vein of pussy juice…" Jeff moved so that his body was literally pressed almost hard against his brothers causing Matt to take a few steps back.

"Oh yeah?" Matt chuckled slightly as he looked up at his little brother and brought his hand up with his own glove and slapped Jeff across the face with it. "Don't you think for a second that I didn't bring my dueling glove…so you want a duel…? That's what you're talking about; the old fashioned way…you want a duel; you want to slap my ass with a dueling glove then let me slap your ass with my dueling glove? Where do you want to do this duel?"

"Meet me at the bridge motherfucker…don't be late I know you're always fucking late!" Jeff said as his phone started ringing from where he had laid it down on the ground.

Andrew turned his head to motion me to get it as they seemed to be on a winner with this take, so I grabbed up his phone and quickly answered it as I moved away so that I couldn't be heard on film.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Jeff there please?" The male voice boomed down the line at me.

"I'm sorry; Jeff's busy right now," I said watching the brother's as they continued to play out what they had rehearsed the day before for the Hardy Show.

"Cameron is that you?" The male voice asked.

"Yes who is this?" I asked lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply as I sat down on one of the sand dunes of Jeff's custom built dirt track.

"It's Vince from the WWE,"

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't recognize your voice," I said flicking my cigarette.

"That is all right Cameron. How is everyone? I heard the news, I am so sorry," He offered.

I had always gotten along all right with the owner and boss of the entire WWE. We hadn't really had that much to do with one another since I had started working for the company but the from the handful of times that we had, had to deal with one another he had been nothing short of professional and approachable with me.

"We're doing good sir, obviously it was a huge blow for Jeff to loose everything but he is doing ok thank you," I replied looking across at them as they moved towards the bridge, which Matt had dubbed troll bridge that was also a huge part of the dirt track course.

"Is he in the right shape to come back to work tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yes sir; he was actually telling me of how much he wanted to just get back on the road to get a break from it all," I replied honestly.

We had, had a long talk the previous night; we had picked a contractor who had, had some plans drawn up based on how Jeff and I had explained we wanted the house to look and we had both agreed on the same plan at the same time, so all that was left was for us to finish cleaning out the sight, which we had finished about an hour ago, and leave the builders and other workers to get on with it.

Jeff was confident that they would do as he needed them to do and he just wanted to get back to work and get some fights under his belt again.

"Well that is good, and you are flying in to New Jersey with him yes?" Vince asked me.

"Yes sir,"

"And Randy?"

"Excuse me?" I asked taken aback by his question.

"Cameron there have been some photos leaked to the tabloids of you and Jeff hanging out with Randy; do you mind telling me what is going on?"

Being here in the Hardy property meant that you were almost completely cut off from the real world; the property was in the out backs of Cameron and was literally surrounded by miles of trees to every corner you looked. That was one of the reasons that I loved it here so much; I felt completely relaxed and cut off from everything in the real world and right now I knew that it was what Jeff and I needed to get past the past 2 weeks or so.

"Randy arrived at Matt's house a couple of weeks ago now wanting to make amends for what he had done to Jeff and I; we both agreed that we were prepared to give him that chance," I replied.

"So everything between the 3 of you is fine now?" Vince asked his voice turning thoughtful in the process.

"Yes sir,"

"Well I am arriving in New Jersey tonight, so would the 3 of you come to see me when you get in tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes sir," I replied confused.

"I can tell from the tone in your voice that you are a little confused but trust me Cameron it isn't anything bad," He chuckled softly which just continued to make me feel more nervous than possible.

"Ok sir we will see you tomorrow then," I replied trying to think what he could possibly want with all 3 of us.

"Ok bye and please send my condolences to Jeff,"

"I will,"

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I stared at Jeff's phone for a few moments before stuffing it in to my pocket and moving towards the bridge where they were throwing eggs at one another.

Smiling I sat down as Jeff threw one egg at Matt and it hit off his nipple hard and tore the skin.

"Woah…right on the nip!" Jeff growled as he looked to me and smiled, smiling back I watched as Matt talked to the camera.

"Damn it…well that broke the skin," He complained wiping the shell away from his broken skin.

"See don't do this shit man! I don't know why he is even promoting it!" Jeff said from behind Andrew who was filming the older brother.

"That's gonna totally leave a killer mark dude! This is really like Jackass style…I didn't sign up to get hurt on the show!" Matt complained causing me to stifle another giggle. Turning his eyes met mine and the fight was on; eggs were thrown everywhere at anyone within reaching distance until there weren't any left to throw.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

It had been the first time that we had all really laughed since the fire and it felt good, like we were slowly getting back to the way things had been. Standing under the shower head as the water beat down hard on me, I thought about where my life was at now.

I had everything that I had ever wanted; CT was an awesome kid who had loved the idea of me adopting him, Cameron was amazing and was slowly molding in to the amazing woman that she had been before Steven had come back in to her life and we were getting ready to build our own home.

"Come on Nero!" Her voice filtered through the door of the ensuite where I had been for the past 40 minutes washing off the remains of egg from the egg fight that we had earlier. "Shake it babe," She said causing me to laugh.

"Want to shake it for me?" I growled as I chuckled softly.

"Are you kidding? It took me 40 minutes to get ready; I ain't messing that up for it to take another 40 minutes…besides Mattitude is already complaining,"

After the egg fight we had decided that we were going to all go out for something to eat; to mark the start of our new lives. Amber and Shifty had reappeared from the wooded area looking flushed and relaxed just as the last egg had been thrown at me.

"Damn it; he is worse than a damn woman," I complained turning off the shower and climbing out from the cubicle where I wrapped a towel around myself and moved out in to the main area of the room.

Instantly I was drowning in how stunning Cameron looked; fitted black dress trousers with a scooped waist line that showed off her tiger tattoo and her Celtic design tattoo on her lower back, a blood red scooping halter top showed off the rest of her tattoos and her lightly tanned skin, her long dark hair shaped down around her beautiful made up features.

The dark charcoal of her eye make up causing her eyes to appear a little darker in color than they really were. This was going to be a long night.

"What?" She asked watching me as I moved to the pile of my cloths that I had gotten from her house, that were lying on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Nothing! I was just thinking of how beautiful you look," I said as the sound of CT yelling up that he was off with my Dad to stay the night.

My Dad loved that boy as if he really were his Grandkid and when we had asked if he could look after him for the night he had jumped at the chance. This meant that we could head on to City Limits after we had eaten.

It suddenly felt like I needed the release; I had hardly left the house since the loss of my home and everything that I owned and now that we seemed to be getting back on track I was ready to let my hair down and enjoy myself.

"Well just keep it in your pants; we will have plenty time for playing when we get home," She smiled swaying her hips as she moved to the door of the bedroom.

"Woah; where do you think you are going?" I growled turning to look at her.

"I am leaving you to get ready…'cos the minute I see you naked I ain't gonna want to go no where," She smiled as her head turned and she gave me that sexy innocent look that could always have me on my knees begging with in an instant.

"Oh baby that wouldn't be a bad thing…" I smiled back.

"Yes it would; Matt is really getting impatient," She said and as if he had been listening waiting for the opportune moment he yelled up to the room.

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BEING DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Cameron giggled as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, the sound of her chunky high heels clumping on the hard wood floor descended until I couldn't hear her anymore.

Rushing I grabbed a set of cloths, got dressed and let myself out of the room and headed to join my girl, my brother and Randy so that we could go meet the others who were meeting us at the restaurant.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxoxox**


	46. Chapter 46

Forbidden;**I love you guys; you are awesome and the support you are showing means more than I can say. I just wanted to let you all know that I have began to post the new fic that I am working on; its called Lips Of An Angel; please keep an eye out for it.**

**Now with that said on with the show.  
Luv ya all  
Harley  
xoxoxox**

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 46;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Sitting at the table in the back of City Limits we had all eaten and were feeling more than full from the meal but Cameron and Amber had headed out on to the dance floor to live it up as they both said.

My eyes watched my girl dancing; letting go of all the worry that had filled our lives to near bursting point over the past few months. Looking around the dance floor to see men stood watching the two girls letting their hair down and dancing sexily; lost in the music and the beat that was being pumped through the powerful speakers.

"You thinking what I am thinking dude?" Shifty asked following my gaze to the two women who for all intents and purposes had our hearts in the palms of their hands without even knowing it.

"That we should head out there…so that none of those walking hard on's try it on with our women?" I asked feeling my jealousy bubbling at the surface as a few of those men that I had just referred to correctly inched towards where Cameron and Amber were swaying their hips and running their hands through their hair.

"Got it in one," Shifty chuckled softly as we both stood up and placed our bottles down on the table.

"Uh-oh they are off to mark their territory," Shannon chorused from where he had been stood talking to a girl with a skirt up to her arm pits and bleached blond hair.

"Fuck off Reject!" I chuckled as Shifty moved ahead of me and reaching his woman before I was even on the dance floor; his arms entwining around her waist and holding her closely; their hips beginning to move in time to the music as Amber snaked her arm up and around his neck.

Cameron seemed unaware of her dancing partner suddenly being occupied by her man as she continued to dance to the solid sexy beat of the music; her hips swaying with an experienced abandon, her eyes closed as she became lost in the music and her hands running through her hair.

Moving quickly as I saw a man moving closer to her, I snuck in behind her and wrapped my arms around her; pulling her back against me.

"Mmmm I should inform you I have a boyfriend," She purred then giggled letting me know that she knew it was me.

"Hey now!" I growled grinding my body along with hers as her hands moved to my legs and she slid down my body leaving me feeling more than exposed as she flicked her hair back and it seemed to stick to my jeans before she slowly slid back up my body in a sexy movement that did little to calm the hunger inside me.

As her body got closer to a standing position I was given a full view down her halter top that seemed to be clinging to her frame a little tighter than before. With no bra my eyes lingered on her beautifully shaped breasts; could I want this girl more?

_**Matt's POV;**_

I was sitting in a booth talking to Shane and Randy but no matter how hard I tried to remain focused on the conversation that I was supposed to be having the more it seemed that my eyes were willing to completely betray me and find her with ease.

My eyes watched as she danced sexily against my brother who normally had no trouble on the dance floor but seeing what she was doing to him; it wasn't hard to see that he was completely at her submission.

I had to admit that if that were me I would be in the exact same position. The way her hips moved to the beat of the music, indicated the kind of lover that she would make, the way her hands lingered on his legs told me that she liked to be dominated to a certain extent.

What was I doing?

Was I really this intent on being miserable that I would let myself feel all these things towards my brother's girlfriend?

"So I am gonna go grab a few more drinks; you want your usual Matt?" Shane asked standing from where he had been sat and dragging me back to the place where I couldn't have the one woman that I had wanted from the moment I had first laid eyes on her.

"Yeah thanks man," I replied smiling up at him as he asked Randy what he wanted.

I watched my friend move away from the booth leaving me alone with Randy and the opportunity to watch Cameron a little more but she was gone…Jeff had disappeared too.

Damn it!

"You want to talk about it Matt?" Randy asked me.

"Talk about what?" I asked looking at him closely.

"The things that you are feeling for Cameron…"

What?

How did he know?

"I don't know what you are implying but…" I started but was instantly cut off by his laugh.

"You don't huh? You don't think that I have seen the way that you look at her, do you think that I haven't seen the same look in my eyes mirrored in yours?" He asked me looking at me and instantly my head hung.

He did know!

Could anyone else see it?

Please don't let anyone else know that I had sunk so low that I had fallen for my little brother's girl.

"I don't know what to say…" I said finally looking back up at him.

I had been more than a little skeptical about him being here and what his intentions were but it was more than obvious that he was here to make amends for the things that he had done.

Over the past 2 weeks he had been a great help; he had stepped up when Steven's Parent's had become a problem with wanting to see their Grandson but Cameron had made her feelings perfectly clear.

She had gotten CT out of a violent situation and she wasn't about to let him be smothered by another violent relationship because from all accounts that had been where Steven had learned that it was ok to hit women; from his dear old Dad.

We all respected Cam's decision to keep her son away from those people; CT didn't need to be reminded of what had happened with his own Mother and Father especially when he seemed to be having no trouble in remembering as it was.

"Well for what it is worth…I know how you are feeling," Randy admitted softly.

"You still have feelings for…?"

"Yeah! I don't think that they will go away anytime soon to be completely honest…and I ain't stupid enough to think that they will ever be returned…at least not anymore," He admitted.

As I looked back to the dance floor in the hope that they would have come back in to view but no luck.

"I've learned the hard way that trying to come in between those 2 just isn't a clever move," He said softly as I looked back to him.

"I would never…I know that she would never look at me the way that I…I know that I am wishing for the inevitable but damn it I can't stop myself from wishing,"

"Wishing is ok Matt as long as you don't act on it," Randy offered and I knew that he was just trying to let me know that he really wasn't any type of threat anymore and for whatever it was worth I knew it and I believed it.

'Cos if he was feeling the way I was about Cam then to sit here, to be her friend and not ask for anything in return took more guts and restraint than I had even been aware of having.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff slammed me against the wall at the back of the bar that was shrouded in darkness; people seemed to stay clear of the spot, which just gave us all the privacy that we needed for the time being.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He growled as his beautifully full soft lips lingered dangerously close to my own causing my body to react in waves of pleasure filled ripples raking through my veins at an unhealthy rate.

The feel of his body pressing hard against mine as his hands fell on to the wall on either side of my head; his eyes burning in to mine and I could see the sharp green burning wildly even in the darkness. The feel of his cock throbbing madly against me told me all that I needed to know but still I looked at him innocently.

"Why don't you show me?" I whispered leaning my lips to his ear and seductively blowing in to him causing his own body to shiver in the same desperate manner that he had erupted inside me.

"God damn it Ron," He groaned out pushing himself harder against me until my entire body was pinned to the wall by his own amazing frame. "Give me your hand first," He ordered me.

I loved when he took charge; I loved to feel my body submitting to the things that he inflicted on me, to the raw and desperate passion that could erupt at any moment like it just had.

Slipping my hand in to his; he moved both of our hands in to his jeans; guiding my hand to wrap around his throbbing cock; his eyes continued to burn in to me in a way that did little to calm the raging anticipation that had been sparked violently.

Running his free hand down the front of my body; his fingers lightly tracing over my breasts causing me to gasp in pleasure.

"You ok beautiful?" He growled softly moving his lips to my neck but refused to kiss me or taste me; lingering so close to my flesh that I could feel the passion and desire sparking through every vein inside me until I was sure that he was trying to cause an accident or get us banned from our favorite bar; either way it was almost too much to bare.

Finally his own hand slid inside my trousers, as his hand that had led me in to his pants wrapped around my hand that slowly began to pump up and down over his huge pulsating member.

"Now put your hand in your pants," He ordered me rendering me in to a submissive manner that did as I was told; sliding my free hand in to my pants and wrapping over his hand that slowly began to rub back and forth over my aching pussy as our hands inside his pants stroked slowly up and down over his raging erection.

Sew saw movements back and forth over my wet pussy had me slowly open and welcome him into me; drawing my own fingers inside with his; I felt my body tense from the amazing pleasure that rocked through me as we both dove deep inside until we reached my g spot and hooked around the soft supple flesh spot that was buried deep inside me.

Slowly both our hips began to move in accordance to the pleasure we were inflicting on each other's bodies, the shocks of ecstasy steadily began to build until they seemed to float up out of my body only to bounce off the roof and rocket back down over me in a wave so delightfully sinful that I was slamming my lips to his and screaming down in to him.

Without complaint he swallowed it down and growled loudly in to me and it seemed to vibrate through my body in ways that left me trembling from the sheer force and as our hands began to quicken as we pumped up and down on his hard shaft until he was shuddering desperately and letting go and cum shot out of him at a debilitating rate but as his hand stopped moving with mine I continued to get him off by increasing my grip on him and increasing my speed until he was completely drained and panting out of control.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The pleasure washed over me in waves that literally had me seeing stars flashing where Cameron should have been. And still her gifted hand worked me higher and higher with delight.

"Ron, Ron, Ron…oh fuck yes, yes…yyyyeeeesssss," I growled hungrily as her lips moved to my exposed neck and lightly ran her tongue over the flesh causing me to break out in trembles, shivers and goose bumps that seemed to only get stronger with every stroke that she inflicted on me.

"You like that baby?" She whispered softly in to my ear as my cock became completely drained and there was nothing left for me to give her.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I grunted as my body all but collapsed against her inviting embrace; our forehead resting against one another. "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do that?" I growled as I seemed to become entangled in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Mmmm; all night?" She giggled softly slowly removing her hand from inside my pants and smiling sweetly at me.

"You know me far too well you know that?" I chuckled pressing my lips to her softly as our fingers slid out of her still wet pussy. "Seems that you are up for more though," I groaned placing my fingers that had just been buried deep inside her in to my mouth and tasting the sweet taste of her pussy. "Mmm,"

"And it seems that you are still hungry," She purred in a sexy tone that told me all that I needed to know; she was still hungry for me.

"Aren't you?"

"Mmmm like you wouldn't believe," She panted as we slowly straightened ourselves out, before leaving the safety of the corner that had just held the secret of the passion that erupted out of us.

I loved the passion that we shared, I loved how it could erupt anywhere; it didn't matter what we were doing, it didn't matter where we were…if it sparked we had to find a way to succumb to it because if we didn't; things became ugly for the people around us as we became more and more frustrated.

Never having felt anything like this with anyone before; it still shocked me sometimes at how amazing and intense things became between us but there was nothing about this girl and what we shared that I wanted to change.

Moving back to the dance floor; my arms claimed her tiny frame in to mine and held her close to me as we began to dance to the soft ballad that was playing over the speakers.

Looking around before turning my attention to her, I could see my brother watching us closely; his eyes all over Ron. Anger welled inside me as I realized for the first time just how he felt about my girl before my eyes moved to hers and instantly becoming lost in her powerful stare; forgetting everything around me for the time being.

_**Shannon's POV;**_

I had, had my suspicions about Matt being in to Cameron for a little while now and tonight he had just confirmed it to me when he had completely blanked the beautiful girl I had taken over to introduce him too, for the chance to watch Cameron as she danced in his brother's arms; lost in the passion that they shared, lost in the love that had steadily built between them to the point where I wanted what they had.

But the difference between Matt and I was that I wasn't interested in Cameron in anyway; sure I liked to kid that I wanted her and she was beautiful; it really wasn't hard to see why men fell at her feet but she was with my friend and that meant that she was completely off limits.

I could see this becoming messy before it got better for anyone; only bad things could come from the way that Matt was looking at what was in essence his sister-in-law; sure Jeff and Cam weren't married but they were together all the time, they were moving in together and now that Jeff was adopting CT it was more than obvious that they were what you called common law man and wife.

After they had both been burned by the people in their lives before they met each other; both had become hardened to the idea of marriage but I figured that they didn't really need to prove to anyone what they felt for each other when they were so obviously in love with one another.

Shaking my head as I realized just how in to Cam my friend was I knew that it was possibly time to start damage control before it got out of hand and it ruined the group dynamic in any way.

But not tonight; it could wait until Jeff, Cam and Randy took off for New Jersey tomorrow night. Being on a different roster we weren't due back on the road until the end of the week, which I was suddenly grateful because maybe a little distance would do Matt the world of good.

As I looked out to the dance floor my eyes seemed to be betraying me as they landed on the person inching their way closer to where Jeff and Cam were lost in each other as they danced blissfully unaware of what was suddenly coming their way!

Weren't they ever going to get a break? I sighed as I watched the person inch closer still; in the arms of someone else but it was obvious that they had seen Jeff and Cam dancing close; entwined in each others arms and lost in each others eyes completely unaware of the world around them.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks again  
Harley  
xoxoxoxox**


	47. Chapter 47

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 47;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

It seemed that I had been made to fit in to Jeff's embrace; the way his long toned arms would fit around me without effort seemed to leave me feeling like this; what we shared was more right, than anything I had ever experienced.

The sound of his strong southern accent singing along to the ballad in my ear seemed to calm me until I felt like I was melting in to his hold more than before.

The things that we shared as a couple were more than I could have ever asked for. After Steven I had been more than certain that I would never feel close enough to a man to let him know about all that things that I had suffered at the hands of my first love but with Jeff; it felt more right than I had been prepared to admit before Steven was thrust back in to my life.

Even after I had told him absolutely everything; his reaction to me had been one of pride and support; there had been no sympathy and no pity in his eyes, or his words as he had held me close and whispered words of encouragement. If truth be told I found that I still sometimes struggled with his compliments because it wasn't something I had ever had with a man.

Steven sure as hell hadn't paid me any kind of compliments all that had come out of his mouth was insult after insult. Even now I could hear the echo of every word muttered at me;

You're ugly.

You're fat.

You're worthless.

Had he been right?

I knew that I was being silly; but I knew that mental abuse scars lingered a lot longer than the physical scars and it seemed to me that they might never go away. Sure they weren't as constant as they had once been but every now and again it would resurface and leave me questioning everything that I held dear to me.

Even why Jeff would want to be with someone like me; especially after all the things that Steven had drummed in to my head.

You will never amount to anything without me.

No one could ever love you; you're too fat, you're too ugly and you are completely worthless.

"Hey you still with me gorgeous?" Jeff's voice pierced through the tirade of insults that were echoing through my head in the form of Steven's voice as if he were really here; stood right behind me whispering in to my ear.

"Mmhmm," I smiled snapping back to the present and pushing all other thoughts to the back of my head where they would fester for a little while but I didn't care a damn; all that mattered right in this moment was that we were together; with no hassles to rip between us and try to rip us apart.

"Good," He smiled as he brushed his soft smooth lips over mine and once again we were lost in each other's eyes, lost in the things that we felt for one another.

The world around us could have come to a grinding halt but neither of us cared or were aware of anything until someone literally banged in to us.

Both of us turned to the culprit and I felt my body tense as I recognized Bethany; the girl who had been with Jeff before I had met him. I hadn't met the girl but Matt had shown me photos of her and had pointed her out to me when we had been shopping one day.

"Jeff!?" She asked in surprise that I knew was faked; she had known exactly who she had bumped in too and there was nothing that told me that this was a coincidence.

"Bethany," Jeff said his voice tight and sharp as he pulled me even closer to him; his hand resting on the back of my head as he held me close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your house," She offered from the arms of the man that she was dancing with.

"Thanks," Jeff replied trying to be polite but I knew that he didn't want to talk to her; it was obvious in his tone but she seemed unwilling to let it go as he turned me to move away from her but she reached out and touched his arm.

"Wait…how've you been?" She asked completely ignoring me as he continued to hold me close.

I knew that this girl wasn't a threat especially after all that she had put my man through; spending his money like it had been going out of fashion, complaining about what he did for a living but only to happy spend the profits of that profession, complaining about the amount of time that he spend with his brother and friends; there really seemed that there hadn't been a single aspect of his life that she hadn't found something to complain about.

Matt had told me that she had actually once refused to be seen in public with Jeff because of how he looked. It had been obvious in Matt's voice that he hadn't liked the girl at all and there was something about what he had told me that made me hate her too because in a way she had abused my man in much the same way that Steven had mentally abused me for years.

"I've been good, you?" He sighed resigned to the fact that he was going to have to talk to her for the time being.

Resting my hand on his large impressive chest I could see that Bethany glanced at me for a mere second; the cold in her eyes screaming at me that she hated me but it didn't bother me because I didn't much care for her either.

"I've been good! I have actually been thinking about you a lot over the past couple of weeks," She said fluttering her eye lashes at him seductively as the man who held her in his arms seemed to be less than thrilled at talking to Jeff and I.

"Well see ya," Jeff said obviously unsure of what to say to her admission.

"Wait; can we meet for a coffee or a drink…or go for a meal one night?" She asked.

"What the hell am I; chopped fucking liver," I muttered causing Jeff to chuckle slightly.

"Sorry Bethany; I am not on the market anymore," He leaned down and kissed my head tenderly causing her to glare at me once more.

Jeff didn't say another word, as he twirled me around and we disappeared in to the crowd on the dance floor; leaving her staring after us with her mouth hanging wide open.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Anger was welling inside me. Frustration at what my ex had been trying to do.

What did she think it would accomplish?

Did she think that I would drop everything and go running back to her?

Not bloody likely; especially when what Ron and I shared was much more than I had ever felt when I had been with her. Ron and I were meant to be together; I knew that now more than ever.

"I am so sorry about her," I said in to Ron's ear as we decided at the same time that we weren't interested in dancing anymore; Bethany had just ruined it for us so we made our way back to where our friends and Family were sat.

"Not your fault handsome ok?" She smiled up at me as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"You are far too cool for your own good," I chuckled as my eyes landed on Matt once again watching Ron with a hint of hunger in his eyes.

I wouldn't have recognized it if it hadn't been the same kind of look that I got when I looked at my girl. More anger welled up inside me as I thought about all the things that had been placed in the path of my relationship with Ron and it made me more than angry to think that my brother could potentially cause more problems than I had envisioned having when I got together with Cameron.

"I have been told that one or two times in the past," She giggled softly as we stopped next to Shannon and the girl that he had spent the majority of the night talking too. "Hey Shan," Ron smiled hugging him close. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Tania," Shannon said introducing the pretty girl to us and slowly my mind seemed to let go of the nerve of Bethany asking me to go for a meal with her especially when I had, had Ron in my arms.

Cameron and Tania slipped in to a conversation as Shannon and I talked about what was going to happen when I went on the road the following day. I had asked him to keep an eye on the progress of the new house being built and he had agreed since he and Matt weren't due to leave for the Smackdown show until the end of the week.

"Hi guys!" Bethany said cheerfully as she approached where Ron and I were enjoying the company of our friends and family.

Instantly Ron and I were tense and on edge as no one really gave her the time of the day, but still she was either too stupid to see that we didn't want her company or she was intent on causing the uneasy feeling that had instantly built from her presence.

"Oh I don't believe I have met you," She smiled sliding in to the booth where Matt and Randy were sat talking quietly amongst themselves.

Bethany zeroed in on Randy like a vulture with a dead carcass in it's sights. Randy looked to me and Ron with a questioning look in his eyes as Bethany turned her flirting up a notch but she wasn't exactly what you could call subtle as she kept glancing over at me.

"What do you say we head on home?" Ron asked looking up at me as I felt my blood boiling but the minute I looked down at my girl I felt my body relaxing and letting go of the anger that Bethany still managed to instill inside me.

Looking around at our friends who all seemed ready to leave now that Bethany had placed herself firmly in the group where she wasn't welcome.

"You want to leave?" I asked kissing Ron softly as she turned her entire body to me and wrapped her arms up around my neck and pressed herself hard against my body.

"I think it would be for the best," She smiled brushing her lips over mine tenderly causing my entire body to react in a wave of pleasure and anticipation of what was going to happen when we got home.

"You're right,"

"I usually am," She giggled as Shannon rested against her back and let his chin rest on her shoulder that was tilted as her arms stayed wrapped around me.

"Oh and she's modest too," Shannon chuckled as he kissed her cheek softly. "Y'all don't mind if Tania comes back with us too right?"

"Not at all reject," Ron replied turning and smiling at him happily. "Oooohhhh karaoke," She said referring to Matt's newly purchased karaoke machine that he had purchased for his annual Christmas bash; in a few short months.

"Sounds like a plan," Shannon agreed smiling at me. "I love this girl!"

"What?" I demanded as my eyes landed on Matt staring at her again.

"Woah calm down dude; I didn't mean it that way," Shannon said as Cameron had moved towards where her brother and Amber were lost in each other, and completely unaware of the situation that we were facing with Bethany.

"You better not have Shan," I growled angrily as my eyes found Ron and instantly I was lost in the feelings that I had for this girl.

I didn't understand what it was between us but I didn't want to feel any other way than I did about her, all that I am, all that I could ever be just seemed to strengthen when I was with her, the way she made me feel, the things that she helped me believe wasn't something that I had ever been used to with a girl and for that reason alone; Bethany couldn't come in between us. In a small way I was beginning to think that nothing could come in between us considering all that had been placed in front of us and we had survived it all and come out the other side stronger than ever.

"You see it don't you?" He asked me.

"See what?" I asked back turning back to look at him as Ron stood up to her full height while Shifty and Amber slowly got to their feet.

"The way Matt feels about her?" Shannon asked in a whisper; as he gently pulled the girl named Tania to his side.

"You see it too?" I asked my eyes burning in to my friends; praying that I was having a dream; that my brother wasn't attracted to my girl but even as I thought that I knew that I was reaching because it wasn't hard to see that he was in to her.

In fact I don't know why I hadn't seen it sooner; considering the attention that he had paid her when he had first met her.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

This bitch was getting on my God damn nerves. It was obvious that no one wanted her around; yet she was continuing to hang around like a bad smell; like she was really wanted.

Even as Seth, Amber, Randy, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Tania, Jeff and I moved towards the exit of the bar, she hung by our sides, obviously waiting for an invitation to come back to Matt's with us but no one gave it and finally we were all bundled in to 3 cabs and heading away from her to the safety and privacy of Matt's house.

The ride home was long and by the time we got there, Jeff and I were almost completely beat but we stayed up with everyone as the karaoke machine was taken out of its box and plugged in to the wall and the TV.

"Come outside with me?" Jeff asked as Shannon and Shane insisted that they were to get the first go of the new toy.

"Sure," I smiled feeling the familiar tingle of his hand when it slipped in to mine and his fingers lacing through my own as he led the way out of the house to the back porch where we could get some privacy from the others. "What's wrong handsome? You look stressed; was it Bethany 'cos if it were then…"

"It wasn't Bethany…well not just Bethany,"

"Then what is it?" I asked feeling my concern building without thought or effort as I became entangled in his powerful steel green eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"Ok; hit me?" I asked leaning in to his embrace and feeling the love growing past anything that I had ever experienced before meeting him.

The way he made me feel; it was like being constantly high but in control at the same time; which was a weird feeling but I welcomed it readily because I knew that he would never hurt me.

"Do you have any idea how my brother feels about you?" He asked me his voice low as he reached behind me and closed the French doors blocking out the noise from inside and ensuring that no one could hear what we were talking about.

"What do you mean? He likes me…right?" I asked thinking of the close friendship that I had with Matt.

"Yeah he likes you…and I am beginning to think that he likes you just a little too much," Jeff stated as his gaze turned back to me; burning in to me until I was left feeling weak.

"I don't understand…how could he like me too much?" I giggled softly.

"He's attracted to you Ron,"

"Oh stop!" I giggled a little harder but when he didn't return the laugh. When his features remained serious I knew without a doubt that he was serious. "You-You're serious?" I asked.

"Deadly," He growled his arms tightening around me. I couldn't believe this. I had thought that Matt was my friend, I thought that what we shared was purely platonic but he had been looking at me like…Jeff looked at me.

No Jeff had to be wrong; I had never gotten the vibe from Matt that he wanted more than friendship with me. This was crazy, there was no way.

Looking in to the serious tint in Jeff's normally calm steel green eyes I could see just how serious he was but I could also see just how mad he was at the news he had just delivered.

"I mean damn it Ron; what is he thinking…? I can handle other men looking at you because it is more than likely a fleeting fancy but with Matt he is around you all the time and I…he shouldn't be feeling like this," He growled the anger lacing his words; wrapping tightly around each word with an ease and I knew that things weren't going to be easy between me, Jeff and Matt for a long time to come.

Pressing myself a little harder against him and holding on to him, taking the comfort he gave and hopefully managing to give some back in turn.

**R/N - You guys are amazing; LUV YA ALL!! Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

Thanks again.

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	48. Chapter 48

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 48;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

The sound of the shower running tore me out of my dreams. It had been a late night and as I looked at the clock I couldn't believe that Jeff was up at 10am but as I rolled around in the bed I could see that indeed he was up.

Pushing the covers back from my naked frame; we had come to bed between 3 and 4, where we had succumbed to the passion as we always seemed too and had made love until the sky had began to turn orange with the first streaks of the late summer sun.

Sliding off the bed, I pulled on Jeff's N. Carolina baseball shirt, which easily drowned my frame as I moved to the en suite to find him leaning over the side of the bath/shower and washing the hair dye from his head.

Smiling I leaned over him and took the shower head from his hand and continued to let the water run away the last of the dye.

"Mmmm I much prefer when you do my hair," He growled as I turned off the shower head.

"You do huh? And why would that be Mr. Hardy?" I asked squeezing the water from the ends of his long hair.

"It gets me all kinds of turned on," He turned his body so that he was looking up at; sliding his hands up the sides of my legs until they disappeared under the shirt and the smile came to his handsome face when he realized that I had no underwear on.

Just as his fingers began to graze over the outside of my pussy there came a knock on the bedroom door outside.

"Ignore it and they might think we are asleep and leave us alone," Jeff growled keeping his hands under the shirt but refusing to touch me.

He really did know me too well; if he were to move I would moan out and give away the fact that we were up but it seemed who ever it was knocking on the door wasn't giving up.

Pulling myself away from him and looking down at him hoping that he could see how disappointed I was by the interruption, I moved back in to the main area of the bedroom and moved to the door.

"What?" I demanded as I pulled it open to see Matt stood on the other side.

Fuck! What was I meant to say to him?

Was I supposed to let him know that I knew how he felt?

I couldn't seem to bring myself to look in to his eyes as I realized that the friendship that we had once had was now strained and awkward.

"Morning sugar," He smiled leaning in to hug me but I moved slightly and he instantly picked up on it. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing! What's up?" I asked shaking my head as Jeff wondered in to the room with a towel wrapped around his waist and his long wet hair hanging down over his shoulders and I could see that he had gone for a firey red color, which I instantly loved.

I loved that about him, the way he was constantly changing his hair color and it seemed that he never picked colors that didn't look good on him.

"Well we were just talking and we are heading out to Kelly's Truck Shop for breakfast; you guys want to come?" Matt asked looking at me closely as I moved to Jeff's side.

I felt more than a little exposed standing here in just Jeff's baseball shirt, if Jeff was right what was Matt thinking right now?

Was he feeling…?

No I couldn't think it; he was my friend, I had never given him any indication that I wanted more than a friendship with him; had I?

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Cameron had just made her feelings perfectly clear as she moved to me and wrapped her arms around me. There was no doubt in my head that she had just subtly made her decision of which one of us she wanted.

"Nah man; we are just going to hang out here," I said holding on to her tightly.

"All right…well we will see you when we get back yeah?" Matt asked reaching for the door knob.

"You will," I said as Cameron remained perfectly silent in my arms.

"We will go past Dad's and pick up CT if you want?" Matt said slowly beginning to close the door behind him.

"That would be great," I said as still Cameron refused to say a word as Matt said goodbye and closed the door behind him and left us alone. "Hey you ok?" I asked moving so that I was stood in front of her and cupping her beautiful features in to my hands.

"Mmhmm…I just couldn't stop thinking about…I was looking at him and wondering if he was looking at me…you know?"

"I know princess! I am sorry," I wished that I hadn't had to tell her but he was making his feelings far too blatantly clear that I had, had no option but to tell her.

I couldn't stand back and watch her thinking that what they had was just a friendship; that, that was what they both wanted especially when I knew just how much he seemed to be in to her and then when Shannon had informed me that he could see it too, I had, had no option but to tell her. Did I?

"It's not your fault! I am…Jeff I am sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" I asked leading her to the bed and sitting her down; then kneeling down in front of her still holding on to her beautiful face in my hands.

"I must have done something to lead…"

"No! I don't want to hear that from you ok? What he feels for you is something that he has felt from the minute that he laid eyes on you; it isn't anyone's fault and I can't blame him for how he feels…"

"But if I hadn't been so…"

"What? Affectionate with him?" I asked and she nodded her head as her eyes continued to burn in to mine. "Baby girl that is who you are; you are the woman who is affectionate with her friends, you are the woman who finds it easy to be that way and it is one of the things that I love most about you,"

"You know that I love you right; that I would never do anything with _anyone _behind your back least of all your brother; you do know that right?" She pleaded with me desperately.

"I know baby girl! I know that you aren't the type of woman to cheat…it's just not your style and all that you went through with Steven…"

She had told me all about the other women that Steven used to flaunt in her face; how he would tell her that they were real women and could satisfy him in ways that she didn't and I had heard her loud and clear when she had explained how much that had hurt and that she could or would never be able to inflict that kind of pain on someone else.

"I just can't believe that he…I don't even know how to digest this you know?" She asked me softly. "Maybe I should talk to him?"

"No princess; it is best if you leave it be…"

"But if I talked to him and made him realize that there was no chance for him then maybe he would…"

"He would just get defensive; I know my brother Ron and he won't like it…if I am guessing right he already feels bad enough about it…you talking to him would just make him feel worse,"

I knew my brother and once I had, had time to calm down and think it through I knew that he would never do anything about what he was feeling especially when he saw how happy Ron and I were. That just wasn't his style; he would try and bury what he was feeling and learn a way to deal with it so that he didn't cause any pain.

"I never wanted to come in between you…"

"I know baby! I know you remember and I know that right about now you are probably thinking of a way to get out of this am I right?" I asked and she just nodded her head softly as her eyes burned in to my own. "But nothing will change it sweetheart; you could walk away from both of us but that would just cause an even bigger rift…"

"How? It would mean that you and he weren't…"

"I would blame him Ron; I would hate him for causing you to leave! You could talk to him and that would end with me and him arguing about how we both felt about you or you could take my advice and just let it be; he _will _get past what he is feeling, I promise you," I gently wiped away the tears that were spilling out of her beautiful eyes on to her beautiful face.

"You know that I trust your judgment Jeff; whatever you think is for the best; I just hate the thought of causing him pain you know?"

"I know you do baby girl, I know that you hate the thought of causing anyone pain but the truth of the matter is; Matt and I have both fallen for you for a reason…"

"I don't understand,"

"No you wouldn't because you have had it burned in to your head that you aren't worthy of having the kind of love that I can give you…you had it drummed in to your head that you weren't worthy of anyone loving you but you are more special and amazing than you realize," I whispered softly as I slowly brushed my lips over hers in a tender motion that had her quickly relenting to me and we fell back on to the bed as the kiss deepened.

"I-I love you Jeff," She whispered as her breath raced away from her quickly as I lowered my body down on top of hers where she welcomed me in to her warm embrace.

"I love you too Ron," I replied loosing all sense of reality when I looked in to her beautiful dark eyes.

Running her hands up and down my naked back had me turn in to a trembling mess in her embrace and there was no way that I could fight what I felt for her; she was everything that I had ever wanted, the woman that she was, the way she cared about everyone around her, the Mother that she was and the woman that she was when we were together; I couldn't have asked for more.

Slipping in between our bodies she unhooked the towel that I had wrapped around my waist when I had come out of the ensuite; her beautiful dark eyes burning in to mine with a passion that still left me feeling weak from the intensity of it.

"Tell me you want me?" She panted as my own fingers began to slip the buttons of my shirt open until it was falling open and revealing her amazing frame that seemed to scream at me to take her.

"God I want you!" I growled running my hand over the amazing dips and curves of her slender frame until she was trembling as much as I was.

Running the flat of my hand over her breasts to feel the nipple instantly tighten and point towards me, I was slowly bending my head to her breast when the sound of the Tool song that I had as my ring tone on my phone began to play loudly.

"Damn it!" I growled as she fell back on to the bed and let out a disappointed moan herself. "Hold that thought beautiful, I will be right back,"

Getting up I moved to where my phone was in my jean pocket and pulled it out, checking the caller ID to see that the number was withheld.

"Hello?" I said deciding that I should answer it in case it was work needing me for any reason; considering what Ron had told me about her conversation with Vince the previous day it would be just like him to call.

"Jeff?" Bethany's voice filtered down the line causing me to feel my rock hard cock deflating so quickly that it left me feeling dizzy.

"What do you want?" I asked moving back to the bed and sitting down next to Ron who instantly sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck and began to place light feather kisses along my shoulder blades.

"I just wanted to call and say that it was good to see you last night…I haven't been able to stop thinking about how good you looked,"

"I am with someone Bethany," I said angrily at her.

Instantly at the mention of my ex Ron stopped kissing me and moved so that she was straddling my body; her eyes watching me closely as I wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone and slam my girl against the wall.

"She wouldn't have to know…"

"Know what exactly?" I asked feeling myself get angrier by the second.

"I just want the chance to see if we still have something; I mean I thought that there was still a spark between us when we talked last night,"

"You're out of your fucking mind!" I growled as Ron slowly moved her lips to my neck and the one spot just under my ear which drove me wild with hunger and desire.

"But you know how good we were together…"

"We really weren't! Goodbye," Throwing my phone to the floor I stood up and literally slammed the both of us against the wall that led to the ensuite. "Fuck Ron do you know what the hell you are doing to me?"

"Why don't you just show me baby?" She purred as she smiled at me. Hooking my hands around her shoulders, I pushed her down hard on to my throbbing shaft as I thrust upwards until I was buried so deep that she was gasping loudly. "Mmmm Jeff…you feel so good!"

"Ron you have no idea how amazing you feel," I grunted as I began to drag my cock out of her only to drive back in just as forcefully; banging her back hard against the wall. "You ok?" I growled looking in to her eyes before burying my face in her breasts and biting down hard.

"Oh fuck yes…harder! Fuck me harder!" She pleaded as she grabbed a thick chunk of my hair and pulled my face back to look at her before she slammed her lips down on to mine.

It hadn't needed to be a marathon session as we both quickly reached the peak of orgasm; biting, scratching, screaming and roaring out as we crashed over the edge in to oblivion where nothing else mattered than being with this woman for the rest of my life.

"Marry me?" I growled as I reached the bottom of my release and collapsed my body against hers.

"W-What?" She panted as her own body came to a shuddering stop and she looked in to my eyes.

"Marry me?" I asked again.

I had never wanted to, or felt the need to be married before, I didn't think that you needed a piece of paper to show someone that you were committed to them but everything about this woman had me desperate to have her as my wife, to ensure that we would spend the rest of our lives together, to give CT the stable and loving home that he deserved.

"You-You can't b-be serious!" She said as I slid my limp cock out of her and looked deep in to her eyes.

"Never been more serious about anything gorgeous. After all that we have been through separately I think that we both deserve something that is ours, something that will make us stronger than we have ever been and getting married is without a doubt a way to do that," I said keeping her body wrapped around me I moved us to the bed and laid her down on top of the sheets then lying next to her. "I love you Ron, I have loved you from the moment that I first laid eyes on you, I have lost all of who I am in you and I wouldn't want to change that for all the money in the world, I love the way we are together, I love the man I am with you…I just want you with me always,"

"Jeff I love you, I love you much more than I told myself that I would ever love anyone after Steven but I am…I have never…I don't want to ruin what we have right now!"

"Who says it will be ruined? And trust me baby, I felt the same way; I didn't think that marriage was something that I was interested in but you…you have changed me and I want to be your husband! I want us to build something that neither of us have ever had,"

"And we're doing that…" She objected.

"No I want us together as man and wife to give CT everything that he should have had with Steven…" I said firmly thinking of all that they had missed out on because of Steven's selfish controlling streak.

**R/N - I love you guys; your reviews are just amazing; so THANK YOU so much Bows down at reviewers feet**

**I hope you continue to enjoy and please remember to...REVIEW!!  
Luv ya all  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	49. Chapter 49

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 49;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Finding myself becoming lost in his eyes I could see that he was deadly serious about this. Jeff wanted to marry me; he wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together as man and wife.

Did I want that?

Did I really want to do the one thing that I said that I would never do?

"Say something baby…please?" His voice tore through the thoughts that were racing through my head.

"I-I don't…I don't know what to say," I said softly seeing the disappointment in his eyes as he watched me closely. "I have never…I never wanted to get married Jeff; I never wanted to be someone's wife and I don't know if I ever will,"

"You don't love me?" He asked softly.

"Are you kidding me? I owe you so much Jeff…you have been there when no one else was, you saved me from myself and you will always have a place in my life, and in my heart! I don't care if people say that we have rushed in to this, I don't care what they think about the passion that we have together. I just don't want to ruin what we have…"

"Ok you don't want to ruin what we have right now; how about a long engagement?" He asked tenderly brushing the hair from my face and brushing his lips lightly over mine.

"What do you mean a long engagement?" I asked feeling my body weaken in his arms; from how close he was to me, to feel his breath on my flesh, to feel his amazing toned body against mine, and to feel the heat coming from him; seeping through me warming me slowly to the idea.

"Well we get engaged but we leave it open; we don't set a date until we are both sure we are completely ready?"

"Y-You'd do that for me?" I asked brushing his now dry hair out of his handsome features.

"I'd do anything for you Ron; I would lay my life down in an instant if it meant that you were safe and out of harms reach. I just don't think that you realize just how much I love you,"

Looking in to his eyes I could see just how serious he was but was I really ready to give up everything that I believed in?

Was I ready to allow myself to give in to the things that I had never felt the need for?

I knew that I loved Jeff; I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but the thought of marriage still scared me, not because I thought that Jeff was in anyway like Steven. It was more the feeling of being trapped; it had been something that had set in after I had left Steven.

_**KELLY'S TRUCK STOP;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

Cam had been off with me this morning; I wasn't being paranoid, I had felt it and seen it as she refused to allow me to hug her like I did every morning.

Had I offended her in some way?

Had I said something that upset her?

I tried to think of everything that had happened between this morning and last night but I had hardly had the chance to talk to her last night.

When we had gotten back to my house last night, Jeff had pulled her outside to talk, then when they had come inside the 2 of them had decided that they were going to have a go of the karaoke machine.

I had watched as they sang along to Meatloaf and Cher; Dead Ringer For Love. I hadn't realized that Cam had such a great powerful voice and it seemed that she blew Shannon and Shane away at the same time.

I had been left wondering if there was anything that this woman couldn't do. But when they had come off the machine they had ended up talking with Shifty and Amber and then by the time I made my way towards them to talk they were saying goodnight to her brother and friend.

Then this morning, I knock on the bedroom door, go to give her my usual morning hug only to have her all but flinch away from me.

I hated feeling this way about her, I hated that I was looking at my little brother's girlfriend in much the same way as he was looking at her but I couldn't seem to help it.

"What's up Matty?" Amber asked sitting down next to me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Not much beautiful,"

"Lie!" She said softly.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking down at her as Shifty, Shannon, Randy and Shane was signing autographs outside the restaurant. Normally I would have been out there too but the thought of upsetting Cameron somehow seemed to be plaguing me.

"You're lying to me Matty," She repeated herself with a little more information this time.

"Oh you think so huh?" I chuckled softly.

"I know so dude; so come on spill it,"

"I can't…"

"Why not? You've never had a problem in talking to me before,"

"I know sugar but this is different…"

"Why?"

"It's complicated," I said moving my food around on my plate not feeling as hungry as I thought I was.

"Come on Matty; what is it that you always tell me…? A problem shared is a problem halved?"

Looking down at her I knew that I had to talk to someone because it was driving me crazy not being able to get it off my chest and I knew that if I could trust anyone other than Cameron, it was Amber; both women were so alike that they were more like sisters than just best friends.

"I-think-I'm-in-love-with-Cameron!" I blurted it out.

"What now?" She asked leaning towards me.

"I said…I think I am in love with Cameron," I said a little slower as I watched her closely for her reaction.

"Wow! Dude; does she know?"

"No," I shook my head sadly.

"You want her to know?" She asked me leaning her elbow down on the table of the booth that I had occupied.

"No," Again I shook my head.

"If you love her; why don't you want her to know?"

"'Cos she is in love with my little brother; she is happy and she, more than anyone deserves to be happy and content," I sighed trying to get across what I wanted.

I knew that I wanted to be the one to make her happy and content, I wanted to be the reason she smiled and the reason that she felt safe but I knew that, that was down to my brother and the way they were together wasn't like anything that either of them had ever experienced.

There was absolutely no way that I could come in between that even had I wanted too. They both meant way too much to me; to come in between what they had fought so hard to have.

_**Amber's POV;**_

I had been shocked by Matt's admission, but what shocked me even more was his reason to not do anything about what he was feeling.

"Wow Matty; I never knew…I had no idea that you felt this strongly about her…I mean I always thought that you had a little bit of a crush but when she got with Jeff I thought that you had buried it…"

"I thought I had too but having her living with me…its just made me realize what I can't bury you know?" He asked his eyes sad and empty looking when they normally looked so full of life and held a certain sparkle to them.

"Dude; why haven't you come to me and talked to me before…?"

"Honey," He chuckled softly. "You just got together with possibly the love of your life; I wasn't about to raid that. Plus I thought I could handle it…"

"What changed?" I asked him keeping my eyes on him as I felt myself blush at the thought of Shifty being the love of my life.

I didn't want to jinx what we had by thinking like that because I had thought that Leland was the love of my life and that had turned to complete crap after a few years. No I was happy to just take every day as it came.

"This morning…"

"Yeah?"

"I knock on their bedroom door and Cam answers it; I go to give her my usual morning hug and she completely steps out of my reach, not even a peck on the cheek…" His voice was sad, his eyes almost dead and lifeless.

"You think that she might know?"

"No! How could she?"

"Well does anyone else know how you feel?" I asked and instantly he looked out the window of the diner that we had come to for breakfast. "What? What is it?"

"Randy!"

"What about him?"

"He uhm…he picked up on it last night…said that he knew how I was feeling, that he still has feelings for her too…"

"My God my friend is one hell of a popular lady," I commented earning a stare from Matt. "Oh right sorry; not the right time! Do you really think that Randy would have said something?"

"Have you forgotten who we are talking about? Mr Opportune himself,"

"What would he have to gain from telling her though?" I asked finding it hard to believe that Randy would do something like that after all the help that he had been over the past 2 weeks.

I had been skeptical of his motives when he had first arrived but I think that now I had spent some time with him he truly just wanted to makes amends for what he had done.

"I don't know; all I know is that she was completely off with me this morning and he was the only one who knew how I felt about her," He said his voice low as they all moved back in to the diner. "Not a word of this ok Amber?"

"You got it big man," I replied sighing as Shifty moved in to the booth next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

I knew it had only been a month since we had gotten together but I already knew that I was in love with him; it was hard not to love him. The things that we shared were like nothing I had ever had with Leland.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Cameron and I had gone ring shopping after we had agreed that we were going to have a long engagement. I had been so excited when she had agreed to the long engagement that I just couldn't wait to get her a ring so we had gotten dressed and headed in to town.

Now sat in the passenger seat of my corvette as she drove us back to Matt's house I couldn't stop looking at the ring shining on her finger the sun hitting off the diamond causing me to be blind sighted for a few moments.

Parking next to Shannon's hummer she turned off the engine and looked at her hands; lost in thoughts as I realized that everyone was here.

"You ok beautiful?" I asked softly reaching my hand to her leg.

"Mmhmm; I just…I think I am still in shock," She smiled as she turned to look at me.

"You and me both sweetheart," I chuckled softly resting my hand up on to her beautiful face. "But you're happy about it right?"

"Yeah," She nodded her head and I knew that she was; Ron never said anything that she didn't mean and after she had thought about my proposal for a couple of hours she had seemingly warmed to the idea. "As long as we are both aware that this is going to be a long engagement?"

"I am completely aware of it princess; now lets get inside so that we can tell everyone," I said leaning in and brushing my lips over hers lightly.

"Mmmm I don't wanna," She smiled as she pulled the keys from the engine and popped her door open. "But we really should,"

Following behind her until we were in the house; the sound of everyone in the kitchen reached us where she stopped as she waited for me to shut the front door.

Moving in to the kitchen at the back of the house to find our friends and Family stood around drinking coffee and talking amongst themselves. Matt was the first to notice us and he smiled softly making Ron move closer to my side, as she looked around the kitchen.

"Where's CT?" She asked.

"He's in the living room playing the X-box sweetie," Matt replied; he was noticeably shaken and upset by her attitude towards him but there was nothing I could do; she had reacted in the way that she thought was right.

After all this time; she had thought that they were friends and only friends but he had been looking at her in a different light and I knew that it was bothering her in ways that she didn't know how to deal with.

"I'll be right back," She said looking to me and smiling brightly as her hands stayed in her pockets so that no one could see the ring that we had placed on her finger.

I knew that she wanted to tell CT before telling everyone else; because her main priority was CT and what he thought although she didn't think he would have any objections she still felt that it was the right thing to do.

So I watched as she disappeared off in to the living room in search of her boy as everyone looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I smiled moving to the kettle and pouring myself and Ron a mug of coffee.

"Where did you 2 head off too?" Shannon asked as I lit a cigarette and moved to the French doors that led out on to the back veranda.

"We just went shopping; to get a few things before we leave tonight," I said softly feeling the warm air sting my lungs as I took a deep breath.

"What time is your flight again?" Matt asked.

"7 it will get us in to NY around 3,"

"Oh welcome to jet lag central," Shannon chuckled as CT came racing in to the kitchen.

"Is it true? Is it true?" He asked finding me almost instantly his large green eyes sparkling brightly as the smile shone wide on his face.

"Yeah it is; are you ok with it big man?" I asked seeing the confused looks on the others in the kitchen as they watched CT move to me and hug me so tightly that I was taken aback by his strength.

"Yes," He smiled up at me.

"All right what is going on?" Amber asked looking from me and CT to Ron who was stood on the far side of the island watching me and her son interacting.

"Ron?" I asked looking at my girl and feeling myself getting lost in all the things that I was feeling for her.

With a nod of her head; she told me that she was happy for me to do the talking.

"I asked Ron to marry me this morning and she said yes," I said feeling all the love that I had for her building towards explosion. "It's going to be a long engagement 'cos it isn't something that either of us thought we would ever do, but we will be getting married,"

Everyone turned silent; looking from me to Ron and back again and I could see how shocked they with the news. I had always said that I would never get married so to hear this was obviously going to be a shock to them.

"Say something guys," I said as everyone turned completely silent.

**R/N - THANK YOU SO MUCH for your awesome reviews missmurder; this is for you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Luv ya guys.  
Thanks again  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	50. Chapter 50

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 50;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

I truly hadn't expected this news. Both Cam and Jeff had voiced their opinions on marriage and it hadn't been favorable; they both didn't feel the need to have a piece of paper to tell each other how they felt.

They both knew that they loved each other and wanted to be with one another for the rest of their lives but seeing the way they were looking at each other; it was obvious that they were happy with their decision.

Glancing across at Matt who seemed to crumble at the news; his posture showing defeat; he was with out a doubt out of the running to win Cameron's heart. Looking at Randy to see his posture was much the same way as Matt's.

Both men lost in the knowledge that now Cam and Jeff were engaged it put them both firmly in the friend category with my friend and I could see that Matt and Randy were more alike than either of them would be prepared to admit to anyone let alone themselves.

Cameron moved to Jeff's side as everyone turned silent and I caught Shannon looking to Matt; was it possible that he knew?

If he knew would he have said something to Jeff?

Had I been right in thinking that Cam knew how Matt felt about her?

Jeff wrapped Cam up in to his arms as everyone just stared at the couple; in complete shock at the out of the blue announcement that they had just made.

Shifty was the first to move; straight for his little sister and wrapped her up in to a tight hug and out of Jeff's arms; relaxing slightly she went with the embrace and melted in to him.

"Congratulations," He said softly kissing her head and reaching his hand to Jeff. "You had better…!" He started to say.

"Goes without saying man," Jeff replied instantly getting his soon to be brother in law's meaning.

"You're sure shorty?" Shifty asked as Cam pulled back and looked at her brother nodding her head firmly to indicate that this was really what she wanted.

I really was shocked. The announcement had seemed to come out of no where, it wasn't something that Jeff had talked to anyone about that much was obvious from the looks on everyone's faces.

But I was happy for her; after all that she had been through with Steven she deserved some stability and safety and it was more than obvious that she and Jeff were madly in love, deeply devoted to one another; their connection was so strong that nothing seemed to be able to tear them apart.

If truth be told they had more obstacles put in front of them over the past few months than most couples have thrust in front of them in one lifetime. I just hoped that it would get better for them now that Steven was out of the picture.

_**Matt's POV;**_

They were getting married; they were prepared to let the world know that they were in love and that no matter what it threw at them it would just make them stronger.

I watched as my friends all moved to congratulate them; I wanted to go and say congratulations but I didn't want everyone to see the way that she was blanking me.

Jeff excused himself from the others and moved to me where he looked at me closely.

"You're not happy for us?" He asked and I could see Cam watching out of the corner of my eye as I tried to remain focused on my little brother but it was harder than I had expected when all I wanted was to scream at her that she was meant to be with me.

"I am brother, I really am," I said resigning myself to the fact that I couldn't tell anyone how I felt. This was something that I had to carry on my own.

I was just glad that they were leaving tonight; it would mean that I could get some space and distance put between the things that I was feeling for Cameron. I didn't want to feel this way when she and my little brother were planning on spending the rest of their lives together; they were so happy that I couldn't and wouldn't let what I was feeling come in between that.

Hugging Jeff tightly, I looked at Cameron as she quickly looked away and was enticed in to conversation with her brother and Shane.

"Just look after her Jeff," I said quietly.

Instantly he pulled back and looked in to my eyes; his expression told me all that I needed to know. He knew how I felt!

"Is there anything about me; anything about the way that I have supported her that tells you that I wouldn't look after her?" He asked me angrily.

"No I just…"

"Just what? Want me to know that you could look after her better?" He glared at me as the others turned to look at us.

Grabbing his arm, I tore a path out of the kitchen and in to the living room and finally out on to the front porch.

"I didn't say that…"

"You didn't fucking have to Matt! Don't think that I don't see the way that you look at her, don't think for a second that I can't see the way that you feel about her…" He spat at me his fists balling up tightly.

"And how do I feel? 'Cos I sure as hell would love someone to tell me…"

"You love her?" He asked watching me closely for my reaction.

He did know. Had I really been that obvious?

Was I really so lost in the things that I was feeling for his girl that I was being obvious to everyone around us?

Shame built inside me as his words sank in; he was right, I was in love with Cameron and there didn't seem to be anything that could stop me from feeling that way. She seemed to just be everywhere; invading every part of my life until I was drowning in her.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I stood watching him closely; his posture as coiled as my own and his eyes betraying everything that he was trying to hide. The anger welled up inside me until I could hardly see straight.

"I don't fucking hear you denying it brother,"

"What do you want me to say Jeff; that no I don't love her when you obviously know the truth…"

"You-You love her?" I hadn't expected him to be so forthcoming with his feelings, I hadn't actually expected him to admit it. "You God damn son of a bitch! I want you to stay the hell away from her,"

"Hold on a damn second…" He spat at me angrily. "Do you think this is easy for me? Do you honestly think that I want to feel this way about her? You're fucking crazy if you honestly believe that I enjoy the misery of being in love with my little brother's girl,"

"I don't understand how you could have let this happen…" I said feeling my body relaxing somewhat.

"LET THIS HAPPEN!? DO YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING THINK THAT I AM IN FUCKING CONTROL OF WHAT I FEEL?" He roared at me. "Tell me that you are in control of what you feel for her? 'Cos it seems to me from _this _little talk that you are about as in control of what you feel as I am; so don't fucking stand there and accuse me of doing this on fucking purpose; you selfish little shit!"

Walking away from me and prowling around in a circle his fists balled up as his entire body seemed to shake with anger.

"I'm selfish? Me? You have to be fucking kidding me right?" I laughed out loud.

"Yes you! You stand there like you're the victim; like you are the one being wronged…what the hell do you think this has been like for me…? Seeing you with her; seeing how happy you are…does it seem like it has been a walk in the park?"

"YOU'RE UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE! YOU STAND THERE LIKE YOU ARE THE VICTIM; WHEN YOU HAVE BEEN FEELING THINGS FOR MY GIRL THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE FUCKING FEELING!" I roared out of me just as angrily.

"FUCK YOU! I DIDN'T PLAN THIS; I DIDN'T JUST SIT DOWN ONE DAY AND THINK TO MYSELF; HOW CAN I SCREW MY BROTHER…LET'S SEE I WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!" I roared madly moving closer to him.

"What did you think? That I just wanted…" His voice trailed off as he looked in to my eyes as we both pressed hard against each other; fists balled ready to take a swing if need be.

"She's my fucking girlfriend…" I started.

"JEFFREY NERO HARDY!" Ron's voice screamed out from the front door that I had forgotten to close behind me as Matt had dragged me out here. "MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!"

Both of us turned round to look at her stood with a look of thunder in her normally calm, hypnotic eyes. Slamming the door behind her, she stormed down the steps that led on to the grass lawn and stalked towards where me and my brother were still stood pressed hard against each other.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I was completely mortified; the entire house had heard the 2 of them bickering between each other over me. I had wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole as I listened to them yelling at one another about what they felt.

Squeezing in between their large bodies until it felt like I had 2 giants towering over me; looking up at Jeff I gently pushed him back then turned to Matt and repeated the action.

"This stops now!" I spat at them both alternating looks between the 2 of them.

"But we need to get this…" Jeff started as Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets and refused to look at me.

"You 2 are unbelievable; you are _'brothers' _and this isn't the God damn school yard…I am not a piece of meat that can be fought over. I do not belong to either of you so I want you to both grow the hell up and sort this fucking out," I said angrily as the sound of the others moving to their cars reached the front lawn where the 3 of us were stood looking at one another. I just hoped that it wasn't too late to repair this. "Now I am going back to my place; and leaving you 2 the hell alone to work through this and I don't want to see either of you until you have it sorted,"

Turning on my heel I moved to the side of the house where Amber and Shifty were climbing in to her jeep, racing forward I climbed in to the back.

"Take me home," I sighed as my best friend nodded and backed the car out of the parking area at the side of the house.

Looking across the lawn to where Jeff and Matt were still staring after me; both refusing to talk and it was more than apparent when Matt moved away from his little brother.

"Mom why are they fighting?" CT asked looking up at me from the space next to me. I had asked Amber to take him back to our house with her before I had torn out of the kitchen to confront both brothers on the lawn.

"They are just being silly," I said as my eyes locked on to Jeff's but I turned away and looked at my boy who sighed and settled in for the 45 minute drive back to the place that had been our home for nearly 2 years.

Shaking my head as Shifty turned and looked at me. I didn't want to talk about it; I didn't want to even acknowledge what they were fighting over because I hated the thought of them fighting over me.

They were brothers and their connection had always been strong, and I would be damned if I was going to come in between that; I would walk away from Jeff before I let that happen.

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Cam had taken CT out to the park that was across the street from the house where she had requested to be taken. I knew that she hated the thought of coming in between Jeff and his brother.

But this wasn't her fault, she wasn't to know that Matt had feelings for her; hell none of us had known. The man had hidden the way he felt from everyone even himself I figured because when Jeff had erupted at him he had erupted right back but from the tone in his voice it had been obvious to me that he had been trying to fight what he felt; trying to bury it.

"You ok there handsome?" Amber asked stepping up behind me as I stared out the window; watching my little sister and nephew to make sure that they were ok and no harm came to them.

"Yeah; I'm fine. I'm just worried about her,"

"Aren't you always," She smiled resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around me. "I know that you care and worry about her babe; but she has fought so hard against everything that you should know better than anyone that she is more than capable of looking after herself,"

"I know; I mean how could I not know that but damn it; I am her big brother…"

"Yes you are and you should realize that, that means sometimes you have to take a step back and just let her deal with certain things alone,"

"You know you are far too insightful for a tattoo artist," I said turning and looking in to her eyes where I was instantly drowning out of all form of reality.

"What can I say…? I am a tortured artistic soul," She smiled up at me as her long toned arms wrapped around me and held me close.

"You're too much," I chuckled softly letting my arms claim her beautiful body in to my embrace and pressing my lips to hers tenderly. "You know that I care about you right?" I asked as we broke apart.

"Ut-oh I don't like the sound of this," She said moving back from me.

Quickly reaching for her I pulled her back to me and kissed her once again.

"Ok now I am confused,"

"No need to be confused beautiful, I just wanted you to know that I care about you…a lot! Much more than I thought I would be comfortable with but it isn't as scary as I thought it would be," I informed her honestly.

"Well I care about you too baby," She smiled resting her head down on to my chest and instantly I couldn't remember a moment in my life when she hadn't been a part of it.

Everything that she was; the woman she was, her little quirks and little mannerisms that molded her in to this gorgeous woman in my arms was all that I was going to ever need.

I didn't need to think about what I felt for her; I knew that I was in love with her, hell I think I had been in love with her from the moment that we shared our first kiss; possibly even before that but I knew that if I told her how I felt it would just scare her away and I didn't want that.

I didn't want to screw up the best thing that had ever happened to me. So for now I was happy to carry the way I felt about her alone. The time would come when I could open up to her and admit how much I was in love with her and that time was going to be the best day of my life.

But until then I could just bask in the knowledge that I was with the woman that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The things that we shared, the intimacy, the connection, the comfortable silences were all things that I had never thought could exist but here it was and I was ready to welcome the feeling and how right it felt.

**R/N - You guys are amazing. Thank you for the feedback and comments; I am glad that you are still enjoying it. This is the longest fic that I have ever written and I was a little worried that y'all would get bored with it. But thank you for sticking with it; I love you guys.**

****

Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Thanks again.  
Harley

xoxoxoxo


	51. Chapter 51

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 51;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Spending time with CT always seemed to be able to calm me down. No matter what was going on my son had the ability to just make me forget everything that was happening until it was just me and him; like it had been for a couple of years.

I was so mad at Jeff and Matt right now that I needed this time with CT; just to ground me and bring me back down from the anger that had erupted out of me at them.

"Mom when is Jeff coming over for us?" CT asked from the huge slide that was situated in the park.

"I don't know big man," I replied lighting a cigarette as I took a seat on the swings and scuffed my feet along the ground to make myself move. "Soon I hope," I added silently.

Sliding down the chute he quickly got to his feet and moved to the monkey bars where he got lost in the moment as I inhaled deeply on my cigarette.

Still pushing my feet off the ground to give myself the movement I wanted until I felt someone gently place their hands to the bottom of my back and gently push me.

"I'm so sorry beautiful," Jeff whispered in to my ear as I swung back towards him.

Sticking my feet down on the ground to completely stop myself from moving I twisted the chain around until I was looking at his handsome features.

"You got things fixed yes?" I asked watching his steel green eyes that reminded me of a tiger's eyes; they were green but they held almost a hint of yellow in them at the same time, which could only be seen if you were looking deep in to his powerful soulful eyes.

"We did," He replied stepping closer to me as I held myself still suddenly uninterested in moving with the swing. Cupping my face in to his amazing soft hands; his eyes bore down on me; leaving me feel more flustered than I thought it was possible to feel.

I couldn't understand the power this man still managed to have over me but it was there and there was no denying the power of it or the addictive nature of it.

"Good I am glad…"

"We talked things through and he wants to talk to you," Jeff informed me.

"To me?" I asked shocked and feeling slightly nervous and embarrassed about all that had happened.

"Mmhmm and he wants to do it before we leave…"

"All right," I sighed heavily looking in to his eyes and trusting him; Jeff would never put me in to a situation that he didn't think that I could handle.

"Take my car; Randy is in with Amber and Shifty; I will stay here with CT!"

"I-I'm going alone?" I asked looking at him.

"I think it's for the best baby," He replied pulling me in to his arms and holding me close. "Matt won't try anything with you; and I trust you both…"

"I know you do but…"

"Listen to me Ron; I got a little crazy back at the house and I can't say anything to excuse my behavior other than I am so deeply in love with you that it _makes _me crazy sometimes but I know that you won't do anything and I know Matt won't do anything; you trust me right?"

"Of course I do; I trust you with my life," I admitted honestly.

"Then go talk to him; see if you can sort this out and get your friendship back on track yeah?"

"I love you," I said brushing my lips over his softly.

"I love you too princess," He smiled patting my ass as I moved away from him.

"Oh baby," I giggled swirling the keys around my fingers as I headed towards his car that he had left parked on the street.

Sliding in behind the wheel I turned the key in the ignition and headed back to Matt's house hoping that somehow this hadn't already gotten completely out of control and beyond repair.

I loved Matt as if he really were my brother and the thought of loosing that connection with him left me feeling slightly empty but the truth was although I was flattered at how he felt; I didn't know if I could be his friend knowing how he felt especially when there was no way that I could return the feelings that he was obviously having.

_**Matt's POV;**_

Once Cameron had chewed me and Jeff out; we had sat down and talked about how I was feeling; that although I was desperately in love with Cameron there was no way that I would risk the relationship that I had with my brother for the girl.

I just had to find a way to bury what I was feeling, to push it aside and concentrate on just being the girl's friend because she had never given me any other indication that she felt anything more for me.

The sound of Jeff's corvette rolling in to the parking space at the side of my house filtered around to the back where I was sat by the hot tub enjoying a beer and the calmness that now surrounded the house now that it was just me here.

"Hey!" Cameron said softly as she rounded the side of the house to where I was sat.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked looking up at her.

"Educated guess," She smiled moving in to the house and grabbing herself a bottle of water from the cupboard; she hated chilled water; preferring it to be room temperature.

"I'm so sorry Cam," I said watching as she moved out and took a chair next to where I was sat her beautiful dark eyes burning in to mine.

Stop it Matt! I scolded myself silently.

"When…? How…? Why didn't you talk to me Matty?" She asked holding my stare as she lit a cigarette and leant back in to the lounger chair that she had occupied.

"How could I Cam? You are with my brother…"

"But I thought that we were friends?" She asked her voice hurt and confused at the same time.

"We are! What would ever make you think that we're not?" I asked leaning forward and looking directly at her.

"How can we be when you…I had no idea…Matt I am so sorry,"

"Hey; what are you sorry for?" I asked feeling myself becoming confused at her statement.

"I must have sent you mixed signals…this is all my fault," She said silently letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey, hey no! You didn't send any kind of signals; I always knew that you saw me as your friend and nothing more; this wasn't in any way your fault…it wasn't anyone's fault; it just happened…"

"I don't want to loose you…" She sobbed letting the tears come thick and fast leaving a streak down her beautiful features.

"You _never _could sugar," I said moving so that I was knelt in front of her. Reaching for her hand she let me take it in to mine. "This is just something that I have to work through but I don't ever want you to think that it will come in between us…you are like my best friend these days and I wouldn't have it any other way baby girl,"

"Can I…?" She asked opening her arms and looking to me.

"Of course you can," I slowly pulled her in to my arms and held her close; her head buried in to my chest as her own arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Next to Jeff; you give the best hugs Matty," She whispered softly. "I wish that things could be different…I wish that I could feel…"

"But you don't and that's ok princess! You are happy with Jeff, and that is the most important thing,"

"You know that you are my best friend too…next to Amber…"

"Of course," I chuckled softly placing a light kiss to her head and just holding her close as she continued to sob softly. "Is there something you want to talk about baby girl?"

"What do you mean?" She asked pulling her head back to look at me; her beautiful dark eyes swimming with tears that seemed to just keep building in her eyes.

"What is with all the crying? You're not normally this emotional," I said tenderly wiping the tears from her eyes as she still continued to cry.

"I-I…d-don't know!" She stammered as she tried to regain her composure. Suddenly getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"What? What is it?" I pressed softly but she only lifted her hand to silence me.

"Oh God…"

"What?" I pressed softly wiping the hair from her face and watching as she pulled out of my arms and stood to her feet and began to walk around the back decking.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Matt and I had talked about what he was feeling and he had assured me that he would never act on the things that he was feeling for Cameron and I knew without a doubt that I had over reacted.

Matt was my brother and Family meant more to us than anything else; but we had never had to deal with anything like this. I had never been attracted to any of his girlfriends and vice versa so when I had realized how he felt I reacted in the same way I would have had it been any other guy looking at my woman like that.

I trusted my brother; I trusted Cameron so there really was no need for us to be fighting over this. We were all grown ups and Cameron had made her decision on who she wished to be with and I had no doubt that she was happy in her decision.

"Can we go back to the house now Dad?" CT asked stopping in front of me.

"Sure big man; we should really pack up the rest of our things to take over to Uncle Matt's anyway…"

"Are we still staying with him?"

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" I asked kneeling down in front of him and smiling softly.

"You and Uncle Matt were fighting…"

"We weren't fighting CT; we had a disagreement but there was no fighting. I promised you that I would do everything in my power to make sure that you didn't have to see anything like what you saw with your Mom and Steven right?" I asked gently flicking his chin.

"Mmhmm," He nodded his head.

"Then trust me; what me and your Uncle Matt were doing was just an argument is all," I informed him.

Instantly he flung his arms around me and held on to me tightly. Holding on to him, I let go of the tension that had coiled around my body from the events of the past couple of hours.

"You are still talking to him though right?" CT asked pulling back and looking at me seriously.

"Of course; I wouldn't be letting you stay with him when me and your Mom are away if we weren't talking," I assured him.

"I love hanging out with Uncle Matt!" He informed me.

"I know you do big man, and I know that your Uncle Matt enjoys spending time with you too," I ruffled his hair as I stood back up to my full height.

Checking the road for cars, we slowly made our way back over to the house where he had lived for almost 2 years. I knew that moving away from this house was going to be a huge adjustment for both CT and Cameron but what we were going to have was going to replace all the memories that she had here.

I couldn't wait to get my life with her started; to build our Family; maybe have another baby one day but there was plenty of time for that.

Pushing the front door open, Amber called out to us.

"It's just us honey; we need to pack up our stuff to get over to Matt's," I called back.

"Do you want any help?" She asked moving out in to the hall to see CT racing off to his room.

"That would be great actually,"

"Did Cam go over to Matt's?" She asked me closing the door quietly behind her.

"Yeah she did; Matt wanted to talk to her alone…"

"And you're ok with that?" She asked me.

"Yeah! I trust them both Amber; I just lost it for a second,"

"It can't be easy though," She said leaning against the frame of the doorway in to the living room.

"It's not but I know that neither of them would do anything; I know that with every breath I take that I can trust them," I admitted honestly.

"Well come on then; let's get your stuff packed up," She said smiling as she pushed the living room door open and again and popped her head in to the room. "You 2 can help CT get his things packed up," She ordered her man and Randy Orton.

Amber followed me in to the room that had been Cameron's; our things still lay the way we had left them when we had gotten the call about my home.

The bed lay unmade; the sheets scrunched to the bottom of the bed after we had collapsed from making love, the images flashed before my eyes as I slowly made the bed up before moving to her sets of drawers and beginning to pack her things away.

An hour later and it seemed that things were being magically placed in front of us as we thought that we had gotten everything only to find more stuff.

Amber wondered out to the kitchen to make coffee, as I decided to strip the bed; pulling the sheet from under the mattress a piece of paper and a photo came spilling out too and landed on the floor.

Looking at the photo it was of me and CT; it had been taken at the beach long before we had even gotten together; CT was on my shoulders and we were laughing in to the camera. I remembered the day as if it were just yesterday. It had been the first time that I had met CT and I had felt the instant connection to him.

Picking up the folded piece of paper; my disheveled handwriting jumped out at me and I instantly recognized it as one of my poems; I had been writing while she had been training in the ring and I had been trying to write but everything I wrote hadn't come out the way I wanted it too.

Looking at the words they reminded me of what I had felt for her in that moment;

You

You comfort me better than any chair, bed, room, or house--

You amaze me more than any facts, stories, truths, or lies--

You enhance me more than any drug, drink, pill, or powder--

You predict me better than any parent, coach, counselor, or teacher--

You season me better than any salt, pepper, winter, or summer--

You entertain me more than any movie, show, song, or competition--

You control me better than any school, job, jail, or prison--

You love me more than any person, God, business, or existence--

In my existence...Believe...I do

In our existence...I live...for you.

She had kept it; she had placed it in a special place and in my heart I knew that she had maybe loved me almost as long as I had loved her.

The sound of my phone ringing tore through my thoughts and the moment of realizing that she was all that I was ever going to need.

"Hello?" I answered still looking at the creased piece of paper that I had written on all those months ago.

"Jeff you need to come…now!" Matt said frantically.

"What? What is it? Has something happened?" I asked instantly fearful of why my brother sounded so frantic.

"Just get here dude…ASAP!" He hung up on me leaving me fearful and anxious; it was a 45 minute drive to his house.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys sooooo much for your awesome reviews and comments. With that said I hope that you continue to enjoy and please remember to...REVIEW!!  
Luv ya all; you are the best.**

****

Now with that said enjoy.

Harley  
xoxoxox


	52. Chapter 52

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 52;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

No this couldn't be happening; not now! Not when I was just getting my life back in to some kind of order; I was free of Steven, I had the love of my life with me, I had a son who was molding in to an amazing man despite spending the majority of his life with a man who thought it was perfectly acceptable to hit his Mom, then to go from that to not having a man in his life for so long; he was really adjusting well. I had amazing friends who supported me no matter what; it wasn't something that I had ever really been used too.

This could change all that; couldn't it?

Falling down on to Matt's bed as he came back in to the room with a glass of water for me and sitting down next to me.

"Jeff is on his way sugar," He informed me in a soothing tone that did little to calm the fear that was building inside me.

Oh God; Jeff!

What if this wasn't what he wanted?

What if he wasn't ready?

"Hey what is it?" Matt asked his voice soft and caring and after everything that had happened I was reminded of why this man was one of my best friends.

Matt would support his friends in anyway that he could; he was calm in a crisis and always managed to keep a level head.

"I-I…oh fuck…" Racing for the ensuite in his room, I slumped in front of the toilet and emptied everything that was in my system in one violent retch. "And…so…it…starts!" I complained loudly as Matt sat down next to me and held my hair back as my body continued to break out in shock in the form of sickness.

"Just hold tight baby girl; Jeff will be here as soon as he can," He soothed not realizing that, the thought of telling Jeff was what was making me sick.

We hadn't even discussed this; not even in a round about kind of way.

How was he going to react?

Would he go crazy?

I didn't want to loose him; not after all that we had been through to get to this point, not after everything that had been thrown at us hadn't broken us.

What if this broke us?

What if this was the one thing that we couldn't get past?

Fear settled in to the pit of my stomach like a cancer eating away at me as I thought about all the possible ways in which this news could affect the relationship that I had with the man who had saved me not only from Steven but from myself too.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Amber had told me that she would take the last of Cameron and CT's things over to Matt's house in a little bit along with Randy and CT. I had been so desperate to just get out of there; to get back to her side to see what the problem was.

Matt scared me; the anxious and frantic tone in his voice told me that something was wrong; had something happened to Cameron on her way to his house?

No I truly believed that if something had happened to her then I would have felt it; I would have known but still there was no denying the urgency in my big brother's voice when he had called.

Slamming my hand on to the horn of Cameron's little beetle as some asshole pulled straight out in front of me; causing me to slam on the brakes until I was screeching to a halt but the dick head continued on his way without so much as a second glance.

"Fucking, cocksmoking, cock juggling thunder cunt!" I grunted to no one in particular as I pressed my foot back down on the accelerator to get me to the one place I was needed.

Cameron really was a bad influence on me; before I had met her I had been a mellow driver but she had road rage like no ones business; the things that flew out of her mouth while driving were to be heard to be believed.

Smiling to myself I headed the car in the direction of where she was. Turning on the stereo; and was instantly drowning in my own voice, the song that I had used as my entrance music on TNA blared loudly out of the modest stereo that she had purchased for her car.

Turning it down, I skipped the tracks until I found something a little more mellow and the words jumped out at me; Ron had a wide taste in music, everything from The Rolling Stones to Slipknot, The Backstreet Boys to Tim McGraw. That was obvious from the sound of The Backstreet Boys track that had come on straight after the Slipknot song Duality and had caught my attention.

Turning the volume up; I listened to the words and felt a familiar jolt to the words that were being sang;

_Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not  
You know you got the power  
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival  
Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough_

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Maybe I'm a drifter  
Maybe not  
'Cause I have known the safety  
Of floating freely  
In your arms  
I don't need another lifeline  
It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love

Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning  
In your love  
I keep drowning  
In your love  
Baby I can't help it  
Can't help it no, no

'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Every time I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love

The song finished and was instantly replaced with a song by one of my favorite bands; Saliva and I turned the volume back to the still deafening level that she had, had it at the last time she had been in the car.

After a few more tracks had passed I finally pulled in to my brother's driveway; killed the engine and literally tore the door off the car in my haste to get to her.

Tearing a path of determination in to my brother's house to find everything lying still and dormant.

"RON!?" I called out.

"IN MY ROOM LITTLE BROTHER!" Matt called back as I raced towards his room and found her in the en suite, slumped on the floor, Matt holding her hair back as she retched violently in to the toilet.

Glancing at me before retching again; I could see how grey she looked and weak her body was becoming as she struggled to take her weight on her arms.

Throwing myself down next to her; taking her hair from Matt's hand as he kissed her head softly and excused himself leaving us alone to talk when she was ready.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Oh God now that he is here; I have to tell him, he is going to want to know what was wrong and why he had to come racing over here.

Finally the retching stopped and I slowly and weakly got to my feet and moved to the sink where I splashed my face with cold water and took a mouthful of Matt's breath freshener in the hope that it would get rid of the sick breath.

"Talk to me baby girl," Jeff urged me softly as he led me in to the main area of Matt's room and sat us down on the bed.

"Jeff I-I…I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what? What happened?" He asked looking down to my hand obviously ensuring that I still had his ring on my hand and I could see the relief as it washed over his face when he saw that it was indeed still firmly in the place he had left it.

"In the bathroom…on the counter top!" I said softly watching as he looked to the bathroom then to me, finally he got to his feet and moved back in to the ensuite.

Placing my head in my hands as I thought about what this could mean for us yet again. But there was no more sickness to come out of me; I had unloaded all that was in my system.

"You're…you're pregnant?" He asked walking in to the room with the small stick that had ruined everything in his hands and the smile wide on his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry," I said confused by the happy look on his face.

"Why are you sorry exactly?"

"We haven't talked about this…we haven't even been engaged a day and already I have a bun in the oven,"

"Cameron sweetheart I wanted to do this…I am so ready for this, all I have ever wanted is sitting in front of me and I know that we could make the most amazing family; I just wasn't sure that you were…I didn't know if you were ready to have another…" His voice trailed off as his features creased with frustration as he thought about what he was trying to say.

"You-You're not mad?" I asked hopefully.

When I had been pregnant with CT; Steven had been absolutely livid when he found out that I was expecting; he had told me that it was all my fault and that I had trapped him; looking back on it I should have seen the signs for what they were and maybe I could have saved myself the grieve that I had gone through.

But if I had done that I wouldn't have CT and I wouldn't change my son or having him when I had for anything in the world; even a life without the memories of Steven and what he had done to me.

"Baby I love you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you I thought you knew that…"

"I do but…"

"And having a baby is all part of that sweetness," He knelt in front of me placing the pregnancy test on the bed and softly cupping my face in his large soft hands.

"Eeeewwwweeee babe…I peed on that stick…" I giggled softly.

"Shit sorry Miss clean freak," He chuckled moving in to the ensuite and the sound of the water running reached me where I sat staring after him.

Was he really ok with this?

There was no reason for him to lie to me, so I figured that he was being honest and truthful in ways that I hadn't expected him to be.

I had truly thought that he would have gone crazy; that he would have really lost it with me but no he was as calm as he always was around me and in my heart I knew that this could be the best thing that could have ever happened.

_**Matt's POV;**_

Sitting in the kitchen I waited for them to come out, I had listened Cam as she muttered about how she and Jeff hadn't discussed having a Family but in all honesty I knew that she had nothing to worry about because Jeff wanted nothing less than to have a Family with her.

My brother loved her more than he had ever allowed himself to love another woman; he was 100 devoted to her and everything that they had, he loved her son as if he were his own. If truth were told I had never seen him so hopelessly in love with anyone.

The man he was because of Cam was the man that he had always strived to be; when he had been with Bethany he had sunk so low that he had started on the self destructive mode of taking any kind of drug he could get his hands on, drinking to drown out her constant complaining, and staying out until all hours of the night so he didn't have to deal with her bitching and moaning.

When their relationship had finally torn apart; he had crashed so badly that he had, had to take some time off work in order to get back in to the functioning and energized man that he had been before Bethany.

I had known the minute that he had gotten together with Cam that only good things could come from their relationship and I was right; I had my brother back and Cameron didn't complain about the amount of time that we all hung out together, she was happy to go with the flow and even left Jeff to his own advices sometimes which I knew Jeff appreciated more than he could express.

After an hour the door to my room opened at the same time as the front door opened and Amber, Shifty, Randy and CT came crashing in to the room.

Cam's eyes were blood red from crying but she was wrapped up in Jeff's arms and they both looked relaxed and calm as they looked at the expectant faces that were looking at her and Jeff.

"What's going on?" Shifty asked moving to her and pulling her in to his embrace, which gently pulled her from Jeff's arms.

"Guys we have something that we want to tell you all," Jeff said as he watched Cam and nodded his head at her to deliver the news.

"Well what is it?" Shifty asked looking from his little sister, Jeff and me.

"Guys…I am…the thing is…that in about…9 months time, I am going to be having a baby," Cameron announced holding herself in a proud position; long gone was the fear and anticipation that had marked her before Jeff had arrived here.

Everyone rushed them both at the same time and pulled Jeff and Cameron in to a tight embrace, congratulations were chanted and I knew that everyone was excited about the couple's news. Just like I was; I was going to be an Uncle in 9 months time; now was the right time to bury all that I was feeling for her once and for all.

**R/N - THANK YOU guys so much for all the awesome reviews; you guys are the best EVER!!**

**Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!! I love ya all.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	53. Chapter 53

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 53;**_

_**LATER THAT NIGHT;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

We had just dropped Cam and Jeff off at the airport where they were heading back to work with Randy accompanying them.

Glancing across at my man who was driving us home to the peaceful and tranquil place that we called home. I loved having him in the house, it felt like we were slowly building a life together and there was nothing that I wanted to change about that.

"So you're going to be an Uncle again," I smiled as I handed him a cigarette and lit one for myself as I rolled down the passenger window of my jeep.

"Mmhmm and this time nothing is going to stop me from being there for everything…I ain't gonna miss a thing this time round,"

"You missed her when she was gone huh?"

"More than I thought it was possible to miss someone; we were always close growing up; it wasn't something that most people could understand but she was my best friend and when she disappeared; I had fought so hard to tell myself that she was ok and I believed that for the longest time but as time went by I thought that she was dead…maybe lying in a ditch somewhere…"

"It must have been difficult?" I said watching him as he tried to concentrate on driving us home but I could see that his memories were playing out in his head causing him to become slightly disorientated. "Pull over handsome," I whispered placing my hand to his leg.

Without question he pulled over to the side of the road and killed the engine; placing his head in his hands he sighed heavily.

"Talk to me?" I pressed gently.

I knew that he was much like Cam in the sense that if he wasn't ready to talk about something then he would completely clam up and he would become distant.

"I thought I had lost her; I thought that she and CT were gone for good, I thought that something awful had happened to her…"

"Something awful did happen to her Shifty but she corrected it the _only _way that she knew how too…I know that you are disappointed that she didn't come to you but you have to know that she didn't come to you because she didn't want to put anyone in danger…"

"I don't understand," He looked up at me with those beautiful dark eyes and instantly I was drowning out of all reality and submitting to the amazing things that seemed to flow so freely between us.

"Think about it…you now know that Steven told her he would kill her if she ever left or went to the police or anyone for that matter; you know that he made her life absolute hell…do you really think that she was thinking straight when she left?" I asked but I could see that he was still confused. "I don't know for certain because she rarely talked about; when she told me about her past it was more of like a story you know something that had happened to someone else not her you know what I mean?"

"I think so yeah,"

"The way I see it is that Steven had her so terrified of what would happen to her if she tried to find a way out of her life that _maybe _she feared for the other people around her too; scared that he would make them pay if they knew where she was; so rather than risk it she just took off disappeared in to the night,"

"I know you're right; it just doesn't make it any easier you know?"

"I know. It must be a huge weight to carry to know that she was going through something like that and not know, I can't even imagine how hard that must be to accept but you have to know that she doesn't blame you,"

"Doesn't she?" He asked his powerful brown eyes looking up at me.

"Of course she doesn't…why would you even question that?"

"I am her big brother; I am meant to be the one looking out for her…I let her down so bad and for what…? A career that ended up nearly killing me?"

"Seth this isn't your fault; Steven was skilled; he had everything under his control, you can't live your life by being at your sister's beck and call and most importantly she wouldn't want you too," I said softly touching his handsome face.

I hated to hear him talking like this; I knew that he felt guilty about what had happened to Cam in his absence but the truth of the matter is that she was dealing with this long before he left to go on the road; she had told me that.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

I knew that she was right, I knew that I couldn't revolve my life around my sister and I knew more than anyone that Cam wouldn't want me too but she was my little sister; what kind of brother would I be if I didn't want to protect her?

"But maybe if I hadn't left she wouldn't have had to go through it…"

"Shifty baby; Cam told me that she had been going through it long before you left to go on the road," Amber informed me as her hand tenderly cupped around my face and her beautiful hazel eyes held my gaze firmly.

"W-What?" I stumbled; why was this news to me?

"When Cam told me about Steven; it was way back when she had first moved in to the house…she wanted me to be aware of the fact that there was the possibility of Steven finding her and if he did she didn't want me to get involved and she told me that the abuse had started pretty much the minute that they moved in to the house your Parent's bought them,"

"Why wouldn't she have told me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't pretend to understand women who stay with abusive partner's baby; but she said something about being ashamed of letting things get so out of control after all that she had said about Steven…"

"I don't understand,"

"She said something about your Parent's telling her that she shouldn't put all her eggs in to one basket when she was so young but she had been so sure that Steven was the one that when he first hit her she didn't want to run home to Mom & Dad to hear them saying I told you so," I relayed to him what my best friend had told me. "She was scared of looking like a fool, scared that somehow she was going to end up alone with a baby…"

"But she did end up alone with a baby…"

"Yes but on her own terms; she fought hard to keep her Family together, she fought tooth and nail to keep going; to act like it wasn't happening but things came to a head…"

"What do you mean?" I asked watching her closely.

"I don't know; she didn't tell me but all she said was that she had gotten a wake up call, and she took her life back in her own terms without anyone's help and that takes an enormous amount of guts; especially after all that she had been through,"

"You know you've been a really good friend to her Amber," I said placing my hand over the top of hers that was still holding on to my face gently.

"What was I going to do? Turn my back on her?" She asked looking out of my eyes and instantly I felt cold from the lack of her warm stare.

"Most people would have; they would have said you know what I don't want to put myself in to this kind of danger…"

"Yeah well; I'm not most people," She giggled nervously.

"No I know you're not and that is why I'm falling in love with you," It was out of my mouth before I could stop it but that didn't mean that it wasn't true.

I had told myself that I would wait, that I was going to take this slowly but damn it; she was everything to me, she had seeped in to my veins so quickly that the rush I got from the feeling was better than any high I had ever experienced.

"_What?" _She exclaimed lifting her head and looking at me again her eyes brimming over with tears.

"I am falling in love with you…I know that it is quick but this just feels so right that I don't think I can hide what I am feeling anymore…I know I can't hide it, you are everything that I have ever wanted baby and I don't want to wait any longer to tell you how I feel,"

"Shifty we've only been together a few months and…"

"Tell me you don't feel the same?" I pressed moving closer to her until my thumb was gently hooking under her chin and lifting her head to look at me.

"I-I…I…"

"You can't, can you?" I asked moving closer still until I was out of my chair and over the gear stick; resting down on her chair as she finally let her eyes meet my own.

"No," She whispered softly.

"You are falling in love with me too?" I asked holding my breath as I waited for her answer.

"Much more than what is healthy," She said her eyes burning in to mine as my lips moved closer to hers as I felt all the air rushing out of me as the rush of hearing her say those words tore through me at unhealthy rate.

"Do you have any idea of just how happy you have made me?" I whispered running my thumb over her lips and loosing all sense of where we were by drowning in her hypnotic eyes.

"If it has any resemblance of how happy you make me then I have a guess," She whispered softly.

"What do you say we get home?" I growled tenderly and she nodded her head in agreement but still we didn't move.

Something about this moment left me desperate to just remain in it; never forget a single detail of how we both just expressed the things that we were feeling for one another.

Everything about her; the way her eyes filled up with tears, the beautiful smile that spread across her lips as she listened to what I had said, the feel of her panting next to me as we both realized that we were feeling the same way about one another.

This was it; it was just me and her; just us against the world and if they didn't like how we felt then too bad because in this moment, I knew without a doubt that I was going to marry this girl and spend the rest of my life drowning in the things that she made me feel.

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

Jeff had called the previous night to tell me that they had arrived safely and Cam had wanted to talk to CT, which she had done for a good hour and a half. CT informed me that she was worrying about leaving him behind in Cameron while she headed off to work once again.

I knew it must be hard for her; considering how much she loved her son and all that they had been through together; they were closer than most Mother and son's; especially with CT being the age he was.

But that kid loved his Mom; with a fierceness that seemed to just ignite in any male who came in to contact with her. Once she had talked to CT; she had asked to talk to me.

After taking the phone from CT; she had asked if we were ok. That was Cam's way; she worried about everyone in her life, she worried that she had hurt people but her bluntness sometimes, but in all honesty I appreciated the fact that she had been candid with me; I would have hated to think that she had sugar coated the things that she felt for my brother; at least this way I knew that there really was no chance for me.

"Uncle Matt do you know where my gym shoes are?" CT asked walking in to the kitchen dressed for school as I ate my Cinnamon cereal and sipped at my coffee.

"Last I noticed they were on the stairs big man,"

"They're not there now!" He complained moving to the living room and looking around the room for the item that he had been enquiring about. "It's ok I found them," He called in to the kitchen where I was sat.

Chuckling to myself, I knew that he was as scattered as his Mom was sometimes.

"Come have some breakfast big man!" I called in to the living room where he was stuffing his shoes in to his back pack.

"Do you have Trix?" He asked me from the other room.

"Yeah in the cupboard; is that what you want?"

"Please,"

"You got it! What do you want to drink; Milk?"

"No have you got OJ?"

"Yeah you're Mom bought some before she left," I said getting up and moving to grab him a bowl and poured the cereal of his choice in to it and poured the milk over the top then poured him up some of the OJ that Cam had purchased a day ago.

"I'll be right there," He said racing back up the stairs.

After a few moments he came back down and in to the kitchen as he tucked his shirt in to his pants and sat down opposite me.

"Are you and Dad ok now?" He asked placing a large spoonful of the cereal in to his mouth.

"We were always ok big man; it was just a disagreement is all,"

Jeff had explained how he had promised CT that he would never subject him to the things that his real Dad had when he and Cam had lived with him. I respected that considering how much I loved this kid; he had a bright and energetic soul; just like his Mom.

Despite obviously taking his looks from his Father; he had definitely inherited his Mother's personality and persona which made it impossible not to love him.

"He said that too,"

"Then we can't both be wrong can we?"

"I guess," He sighed before loosing himself in his thoughts. After a few moments he looked up at me. "Are you in love with my Mom?"

Looking at him I could see that he was much more in tune than I had given him credit for. Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly before explaining a few things to him.

"My Mom doesn't feel the same way then?" He asked without realizing how much it still hurt that indeed she didn't feel the same way about me.

"No! Your Mom loves Jeff very much…nothing that anyone can say or do will ever be able to come in between that," I admitted honestly.

"Well I know that I love you Uncle Matt," He said not really understanding the difference between the love that I felt for his Mom and the love that he felt for me.

"Awe thank you big man and I love you too," I smiled as he nodded and went back to eating his cereal as the sound of the doorbell ringing reached in to the kitchen where we were.

Looking at the clock; 8.15am; who the hell was at the door at this time in the morning?

"You'd better finish up there CT or we aren't going to make it to school in time for your first class," I said getting up and ruffling his hair causing him to chuckle softly.

Moving out to the front door as Cameron's son moved to the sink with his bowl and glass that were both drained of their contents. The sound of him washing up his dishes reached me as I pulled the front door open to see a man in a suit stood waiting for an answer.

"Yes; can I help you?" I asked.

"Is Miss Reid here?" He asked me.

"No I'm sorry she isn't!"

"When will she be back?"

"The end of the week; she's working. Is there something that I can help you with?" I asked.

"No I will come back at the end of the week thank you," With that he turned and left; climbing back in to his car and heading out of my property.

What had that been about?

What did he want with Cameron?

CT grabbed his things and looked at me expectantly. I must remember to call Jeff and Cameron when I got back from dropping CT off at school.

**R/N - Just wanted to give you guys an extra update since you are all so AWESOME!! Luv ya all to bits.**

**Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Thanks  
Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	54. Chapter 54

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 54;**_

_**NEW JERSEY;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Slipping my hand in to Ron's as we moved in to the hotel restaurant where we were scheduled to meet Randy to talk about what Vince had wanted with us when we arrived yesterday.

"I am so hungry," Ron said glancing at me; her face flushed from being sick since she had woken up.

"I should think so…damn girl you can't have anything left in your system," I chuckled as I pushed the door to the restaurant open and saw Randy sat at a table looking over the menu.

"I was like this with CT too," She smiled up at me as we moved through the busy room; heads turned to look at us as we approached Randy. "Morning Randy," Cameron smiled as we sat down opposite him.

"Morning guys; how'd you sleep?" Randy asked glancing up at us as a waitress came over with 2 more menus for us to look at.

"I didn't sleep at all," I sighed.

"I slept like a baby," Ron admitted happily.

I didn't know how she had managed to sleep after what Vince had asked of us but she was fresh and alert and I knew that it wasn't something that she had, had for the longest time but it seemed that she was finally in the place to let go of the whole thing with Steven and for that I was more than grateful.

"What about you?" She asked as she waved the waitress over.

"I didn't sleep much either…I don't think that…" His voice trailed off as the waitress approached.

There was no need to let the whole world know our business and I was also grateful that he had realized that I didn't want this made public knowledge yet especially when I wasn't even sure of how it was going to go.

Once the woman had taken our orders, Randy and I both looked to Cameron as she fiddled with her plate in front of her.

"What?" She asked looking from me to Randy.

"Where are you going to put all of what you just ordered?" Randy chuckled softly.

"In my mouth," She smiled causing me to chuckle and lean in to kiss her forehead softly. "So you were saying Randy,"

"Yeah I still don't think it is a good idea; not after all that we have been through…"

"Come on now you are the ultimate heel; don't tell me that you are worried about what people think?" She asked as the sound of her phone ringing tore through the moment between us and she glanced at her phone. "It's Matty; I will be right back," She kissed me as she got to her feet and moved away from the table towards the exit door and disappeared from view.

Why was Matt calling her?

Had something happened with CT?

Pushing all thoughts to the back of my head; I needed Ron to know that I trusted her; that I knew that she would never do anything behind my back so I stayed planted in my seat and looked at Randy.

"So you're really not happy about this?" I asked still feeling cautious around him wasn't something that needed explanation; even Randy knew that I wasn't completely comfortable around him and he accepted that it had to be this way for a while until he had proved once and for all that he could be trusted.

"Are you?" He asked sipping at his coffee.

"Not overly no; but you know Vince he will do whatever he has too…"

"To earn more money!" Randy sighed heavily. "And it seems that we are big money…or at least he thinks so,"

"Mmhmm! Look Randy I really appreciate all that you have done for us lately but…"

"Yeah?" He asked watching me closely.

"I am not comfortable with having Ron at the ring; I don't want her in any danger and now that she is pregnant then I definitely don't want…"

"Jeff; you know that girl better than anyone and if she is ok with it then you and I both know that we will follow behind her like 2 little puppy's…and if that _is _the case then I can promise you that I won't let any kind of harm come to her,"

Looking in to his eyes; I was certain that I could see just how much he cared about Ron and I knew deep down that it was either the way with my girl; you either fell head over heels in love with her or you wanted to spend the rest of your life protecting her and making sure that she was safe.

Fortunately for me I had fallen in to both categories and I would do whatever I could to make sure that she was out of harms way; everything about her was everything that I had spent the majority of my life searching for.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Stepping outside in to the cool mid day air of New Jersey; I could feel the sting of the cold air as it slipped in to my lungs and took over freezing all the emotions inside of the past couple of days.

I was pregnant again; something that I hadn't been overly sure that I wanted to be, I was working with Jeff, which I knew that I wanted and now Vince wanted us to do this; could I really add more stress to my life?

"Hey Mattitude," I answered my ringing phone before he clicked over to my answer machine.

"Hey honey; how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good; I guess,"

"You guess…? What's wrong? Has something happened?" He asked instantly concerned.

"Nothing's happened Matty; I am just tired and I have been so sick this morning that it isn't even funny,"

"Awe poor baby girl; morning sickness already?"

"It would appear so! Not that I am complaining but why you phoning me?" I asked sitting down on the wall that surrounded the exclusive hotel where we were staying.

"I just had someone had the door looking for you before I took CT to school,"

"Looking for me? Who was it?" I asked resting my head in my hands as the world started to spin out of view.

"I don't know princess; they didn't say…I told them that you wouldn't be back until the end of the week and he said he would come back then," He informed me.

The world was really spinning and I couldn't seem to focus on anything in front of me let alone anything that Matt was saying to me.

"Cam you there sweetie?" His voice pierced through the roller coaster of emotions that were sweeping through my body but as I opened my mouth nothing came out but a long violent retch. "Hang up the phone sweetie; I am gonna call Jeff,"

Doing as he asked, I hung up the phone and leaned forward a little more as I tried to keep myself composed and together but it wasn't happening as I retched a little more violently and felt the ground under me become shaky but I knew that it wasn't really moving; it just felt like it was.

As I saw the ground coming up to meet my face; I was instantly aware of being pulled in to someone's arms; looking up to see Jeff holding on to me tightly.

"Its ok baby girl I got you," He whispered softly as he gently lifted me in to his arms and handed Randy his phone. "Can you tell Matt I will call him in a bit," He said to the man who was looking almost as concerned as Jeff was.

"Sure," He replied.

I half listened to him talking to Matt on the phone, as Jeff held me close as he moved back towards the hotel and pushed the door open with his shoulder and headed straight for the elevator.

"No baby; I am just hungry…my body is just running on empty; I will be fine when I get something in to my system," I pressed softly in to his ear.

"You're sure?"

"I have been pregnant before you know?" I smiled resting my head against his and feeling my body beginning to calm somewhat.

I knew what it was like when you were pregnant; you had to keep a healthy appetite regardless of how much you were sick otherwise your body would tell you what it thought…or more rightly the baby would let you know what they thought.

Jeff slowly moved in to the restaurant and lowered me down on to my feet but keeping a hold of me close to his body as he pushed the door open and we moved inside.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Ron had eaten everything that she had ordered and had informed me that she felt much better now that she had eaten. I had gotten the scare of my life when Matt had called and told me to find her that something had happened; but he didn't know what.

Racing out of the restaurant with an unnatural amount of speed but when it came to Cameron I was beyond capable of anything that I had thought that I was. When I had found her outside and the sight of her falling forward I had felt the surge of strength grow as I raced towards her and caught her just before she had fallen on to her face.

"So we need to talk about what Vince asked us yesterday," She said looking from me to Randy Orton who was still sitting with us.

"We have plenty of time to talk about it baby girl; you need to just relax," I said but was silenced as she placed her finger to my lips.

"No we need to decide what we are going to do; this is about your career baby and I won't have you just sitting around…"

"But we have plenty of time before we have to tell Vince what we have decided…"

"That may be true but the longer we wait the longer it takes for you to get this opportunity…"

"Baby this opportunity means nothing if something happens to you…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me Jeff; I am pregnant not dying," She whispered softly as she leaned in and brushed her lips over mine.

"I know that but…"

"No buts; I won't hear of it! Now I want to know what your thoughts are Randy," She turned to look at the man who was looking away from us trying not to invade on the moment that we were sharing.

"I don't think it is a good idea…" He said turning his head to look at us and his eyes met hers instantly telling her in no uncertain terms that there had to be another way.

"You don't think it is a good idea…is that because you just don't want to give up that title?" She asked her voice cold.

"Ron!" I said softly placing my hand to her leg.

"It's ok Jeff; I can understand why she is skeptical," He said glancing at me then to Ron. "No Ron it isn't about not wanting to loose the title; it is about the fact that we have come a long way since the whole…thing in LA and I don't want to jeopardize that over something like this,"

"Jeff?" She looked to me; her eyes burning with a desire to do this; for me; to allow me the chance at the title shot that I had always wanted.

"I don't think that we should do it…"

"Why?" She asked still watching me closely.

"I don't want you anywhere near that ring Ron; you're pregnant and ring side isn't the most safe place in the world," I pressed hoping that she would understand my need to keep her safe.

"I know and I know that you are worried about me being safe but if we do this then; I won't just have you at my side watching out for me but I would have Randy there too," She argued looking across at the man in question. "Right Randy?"

"Of course; that goes without saying," He replied. "Look I don't agree with what Vince has asked of us but if you are really set on doing this; then I am on board," He said looking at my girl.

Instantly she smiled knowing that she was half way there and when she turned to look at me; batting those eye lashes I knew that there was nothing I could do but give in and agree to do as Vince had asked of us.

_**Cameron; North Carolina;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

Sitting on the back decking with a mug of coffee in my hand, I stared up at the sky to see the sun sinking towards the horizon leaving streaks of purple and orange pierced through the already darkening sky.

I was waiting for Jeff to call me to tell me that Cam was ok but I figured he had more things on his mind than remembering to call me back.

CT was in the shower getting ready for bed and that meant that Jeff was bound to be back at the hotel by now so I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello big man," Cam answered after a few rings; she sounded cheerful and at ease unlike earlier this morning. "How's it goin'?"

"Damn it Cam; I have been worried all day," I growled in to the phone as I placed my mug down on to the dining table I had placed outside.

"Worried? Why?" She asked.

"Have you forgotten about this morning?" I asked impatiently.

"Jeff didn't call you back?" She asked as the sound of her lighting a cigarette reached down the line.

"Shouldn't you be stopping?" I asked.

"Damn big man; what has gotten in to you? I smoked all the way through my pregnancy with CT…"

"I've just been worried about you all day,"

"Yeah I am sorry that we haven't gotten back to you; it's been mega crazy here what with the fight and what Vince talked to us about…"

"Care to share with me?" I asked resting my feet on to the chair next to me and sighing heavily.

I hated that they were both so far away; I had gotten so used to having them around the house that it seemed to be that all the life had been sucked out of my home although CT was more than making up for their absence.

"Actually here is the man of the moment now; I will let him explain ok?" She asked me softly.

"Sure thing, talk to you soon," I said but she had already gone and Jeff came on the other end.

"Hey dude; I am so sorry that I didn't call you back earlier; it has just been crazy busy here…"

"Yeah Cam was saying…she said something about Vince and what he had to ask you…"

"Yeah the thing is he is giving me a title shot…and not just any title shot but…the WWE championship!"

"But that would put you up against…"

"Randy! I know and…"

"There is more?" I asked unsure of where this was going but I didn't like the thought or the tone in his voice.

When it came to Vince there would of course have to be a catch; he wouldn't just offer Jeff a shot at the belt without there having to be something in it for him. That just wasn't what Vince was about and if Jeff thought that it was going to be easy without a catch then something was seriously wrong with my little brother.

**R/N - YOU GUYS are amazing; I luv ya all for your AWESOME reviews. It really means a lot guys. So i bow down at your feet; THANK YOU so much for sticking with this and I hope that you continue to enjoy and if you do please remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Thanks again.  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	55. Chapter 55

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 55;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING DAY;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I had forgotten about the raging emotions that erupted inside when I was pregnant; the slightest thing was setting me off and I hated the fact that Jeff was obviously so worried about me especially after we had explained the situation to Vince about me being pregnant; the huge bear of a man had hugged me and it had happened again; I was blubbering like an idiot.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Jeff asked me as I lay down on the bed and curled up in to a ball. "Come on Ron; you're scaring me,"

"I-I'm sorry baby; I didn't…I don't mean to scare you; trust me this is nothing," I lifted my head to glance over at him as he watched me; his beautiful tiger like eyes glazing over with the worry that he had just expressed.

"What does that mean…? That it's going to get worse?" He asked moving towards the bed and sitting down facing me.

"Mmm most probably," I admitted as his hand reached for mine and held it close to his chest, which seemed to spark the desire inside me for him. "But right now," I started as I slowly sat up and inched my way closer to him until I was straddling his lap softly. "I'm horny," I whispered before my lips claimed the spot just under his ear.

"Oh really?" He growled as his hands landed softly on my hips and held me close to him. "That's how this goes is it?"

"Excuse me?" I asked pulling back and looking in to his eyes.

"You are all emotional one minute and all horny the next minute?" He growled his question to me as I let my hand slide down the front of his amazing toned body until I was sliding in to his black _'ring' _trousers that he had been wearing since coming out of the ring earlier in the night after his match at the house show.

"Mmhmm that's exactly how it goes; you need to learn to keep up handsome," I purred softly as my fingers curled around his hard thick shaft and instantly he gasped from the feeling. "Do you like that?" I purred grinding my hand up and down the entire length of his erection until he was pushing his hips to meet my movements.

"Like you wouldn't believe," He growled tenderly leaning me back until I was lying down again but still my hand pumped the hardness of his shaft as his breath raced away from him.

Loosing myself in the wild power of his beautiful eyes that always held the power to make me all but crazy with a desire that had been completely foreign to me until I had met him.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered in a tone that was as needy and desperate as his breathing; slowly his hips moved towards my hand as I continued to rub up and down the entire length of his dick until he was all but growling over and over again in such a animalistic tone that I could feel my own body becoming desperate.

"Touch me Jeff," I pleaded softly with him as his own hand slipped in to his trousers and wrapping around my hand that was still pumping him closer and closer towards release.

Smiling he took his weight on his knees and kept his hand wrapped around mine; guiding me in to a faster pace until I could feel his breath becoming more labored.

"Please baby; it's such a waste," I panted looking down to the incredible bulge that was straining against the confines of his trousers.

Quickly with one hand he skillfully removed my clothing until I was lying out before him naked and sweating from the feverish movements of our hands over his dick as he watched me with those eyes until I was sure he was trying to drive me past crazy straight in to insanity.

Popping the button and zipper of his trousers with his free hand he freed himself from his material prison and in a second he was throbbing madly against my pussy as I felt all sense of reality slipping away from me.

With a movement so hungry he was inside me; claiming my pussy in the way that only he knew how too. Holding still inside me as his fingers moved to my nipples and tugged roughly on the swollen buds. Moving his head slowly to them he drew one deep in to his mouth; his teeth biting down on the buds so roughly that our bodies automatically began to move at the same time and the same pace.

Using my hands; I literally tore his sleeveless shirt from his body and threw it to the floor with one thing in mind and that was satisfying him in ways that he had told me that only I was capable of doing.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

With a grace that only she possessed we were moving at an agonizingly slow rate as I slid so deep in to her that she was moaning out in a tone that was dripping with pleasure; then dragging out at an even slower pace; our love making had always been intense but this was a new form of intensity and I liked it.

I could become addicted to it in ways that I knew could be unhealthy but then again our love life had always been tilted to the addictive and unbridled sense that I knew most people couldn't understand.

Getting lost in her huge dark eyes; I found that I was instantly reminded of that Backstreet Boys song that I had listened in her car a few days previously. Drowning didn't seem to be the right word; more like being completely submerged in the things that we shared; completely submerged in her.

Grinding in to her slowly, she tried to buck harder against me but I quickly pinned her hips to the mattress causing her to submit to the reality of the situation; I was in control and I wanted her to feel so much pleasure that she was begging me to stop.

Dragging out a little slower and I could see the sweat beading her amazing body as my own body remained mostly covered by my clothing. My trousers were turning wet from the sweat that I knew that I was building but right in the moment I had wanted her so bad that actually undressing had meant that I couldn't have her right there and then.

Gliding my tongue up over her chest; to her neck then to her face and captured her lips in a deep passionate lock that left her all but screaming down in to my body as I continued to drive my cock in to her at a painfully slow pace.

I knew it must be agonizing for her because it was achingly painful for me but I wanted to be careful with her now that she was pregnant and the force that we once had was sure to cause the baby danger that I wasn't prepared to allow happen.

"I love you Ron," I whispered as I broke the passionate lock and found that I was drowning once again in her beautiful eyes that held all the hunger, lust, passion and desire that I knew my own held.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket; rocketing through my own body and out on to hers and as if that was what she had been waiting for her entire body seemed to convulse in to a position that I was sure would be unhealthy for the baby.

"Damn it!" I growled withdrawing from her slightly as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and seeing my Dad's number flashing before I threw it to the bed and continued on my mission to make love to her in a way that I never had before. "Princess I have to get this," My Dad never called me when I was on the road; he didn't like to interrupt me when I was at work.

"W-Who is it…? I swear if it is Matty I am going to have a fit," She complained softly as I held my cock inside her but stopped moving against her as she smiled at me with a devil like glint in her eyes as she began moving up and down on my shaft as I pressed the accept call button.

"Dad what's up?" I asked looking down in to her eyes and instantly she stopped moving as her face turned beetroot in color.

"Jeff…thank God; I am calling cause…Matt is in hospital," My Dad informed me.

"What? What happened? Is he ok?" I began to panic. And instantly Cameron was on her elbows watching me closely.

"It's his appendix son; they ruptured," My Dad told me.

"What…? Are they operating?" I asked withdrawing from my girl completely and resting back on my feet, running my hands through my hair and looking down at Ron as she slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around me.

Although she didn't know what was wrong; her ability to comfort someone was instinctive and I was sure it came from being a Mother but right now I needed it and I welcomed it readily letting my own arms wrap around her while holding the phone to my ear by way of sandwiching it in between my ear and shoulder.

"Yes they have just taken him down to the OR right now; he wanted you to know that CT is fine; he…Amber and Seth came over and picked him up so he will be staying there," My Dad informed me.

"All right Dad; I will go and try to get a flight home right now," I said.

"All right son, give me a call back yeah?"

"Sure will do, talk to you in a few,"

Hanging up I looked to Cameron as her eyes looked at me questioningly I just held her close to me; refusing to let her go, never wanting to let her go.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Gil never called the boys when they were on the road; he didn't like the thought of bothering them when they were at work so I knew that whatever it was; it had to be bad.

Was it CT?

Had something happened to my son?

Pulling back to look at my man; my eyes questioning his as he looked from me to the phone in his hands.

"What is it? Is it CT? Has something happened to him?" I begged him for answers.

"It's not CT princess; it's Matt…"

"Oh God what has happened?" I felt my panic setting in.

Matt was important to me; I loved hanging out with him, even after his admission, I had found that I wasn't as put out about it as I had thought I was. The fact that he had admitted what he was feeling to me, I knew that took guts and it made me feel more proud of him than I thought possible.

"His appendix has ruptured…they have just taken him to the OR right now; I need to get back…" Jeff said as I slid out from under him completely.

"I understand; get a flight for both of us," I said gathering up my cloths that had been thrown across the room in desperation; all thoughts of passion escaping our heads when we realized that Matt was in hospital.

I moved around the room, packing up our cloths as Jeff talked on the phone to the airport. Once I had managed to get our cloths in to our bags, I quickly grabbed my own phone and called Vince.

"Hello?" His voice boomed down the line as the connection was made.

"Mr. McMahon it's Cameron Reid," I said softly my voice barely a whisper compared the thunderous voice of the man I was talking too.

"Cameron; how are you?"

"I'm ok sir, I am calling to tell you that Jeff and I have to head back to Cameron ASAP…Jeff's brother has just been rushed to hospital,"

"What has happened?"

"He has a ruptured appendix; they have just taken him down to the theatre right now," I informed the man.

"All right Cameron; could you keep me posted please?" He asked me.

"Yes sir," I said. "Thank you,"

"Thank you for letting me know Cameron," He said.

We said a quick goodbye just as Jeff was getting off the phone to his Father whom he had called back to let know what time we would be arriving home.

"How is your Dad?" I asked as he pulled his sleeveless shirt back on and moved to me doing up his trousers; his arms reaching for me and pulling me close to him.

"He's ok; a little shook up by what has happened but he is a tough guy he will be fine,"

"And so will Matty," I whispered softly. "I am going to quickly run and let Randy know what has happened ok?"

"Ok sugar, be quick 'cos we need to leave ASAP our flight is in an hour," He informed me.

"I will babe," Racing for the door, I tore a path from our room to Randy's which was just down the hall from us. Knocking on the door I begged that he would just answer now.

"Cam what's wrong?" He asked finally opening the door and looking at me.

"Matt…Jeff and I have too…we're heading back…have to get home to Cameron," I panted from sheer panic.

I hated the thought of Matt being alone right now and then I remembered he wasn't alone; he had Gil, he had Amber and Shifty, he had CT, he had Shannon and Shane infact he had more people than he was going to be comfortable with.

"Slow down honey; deep breaths and tell me what has happened; what about Matt?"

"He is in hospital…his appendix ruptured…they have just taken him to the OR; Jeff and I are heading home,"

"Oh God of course. Do you want me to tell Vince for you?"

"No I just called him; he just wants me to keep him informed on what is going on, but I wanted you to know where we went, we will see you next week in Chicago when I make my first appearance,"

"Ok honey! I will call you later to see how Matt is doing ok?"

"Thanks Randy," I replied moving back along the hallway towards the room that had moments previously been full of desire that I was sure it would have taken over the entire hotel but now it was just filled with a helplessness that I knew Jeff was feeling and I had to admit that I was feeling it too.

By the time we got to the airport we had a few minutes to spare before our flight was being boarded; so I quickly grabbed a magazine for the flight.

It wasn't a long flight but it was long enough that I would be bored and so tense from worry if I didn't have something to occupy me.

By the time I got out of the airport shop; my eyes landed on Jeff who was being ambushed by a group of women who were obviously fans of my man but now wasn't the time for him; I could see it in his eyes.

Once again I put myself in to the position where they would hate me and easily pulled my man away from them and I could hear the comments being muttered about me from where I came to a halt with Jeff by my side.

It was like he had just gone in to autopilot; he was going through the motions like he wasn't even there because normally he would have a few choice words to say to people who said things like that about me.

I didn't mind; his mind was obviously on his brother and getting there. It was just the way that Matt and Jeff were; no matter how strained things were between them; they would drop everything at the drop of a hat to be there for one another.

It was actually one of the things that I loved most about them; their strong sense of Family and how that comes first.

Finally our flight was called and we moved to the lady stood at the boarding door and handed over our last minute tickets and moved through the door and along the long corridor that led to the plane that would take us home to where Matt was in hospital.

This wasn't how we had envisioned this trip ending but things happened and at least we were in the kind of position that we could afford to fly out at a moments notice. I just hoped that my big brother was going to be ok.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	56. Chapter 56

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 56;**_

_**CAMERON; NORTH CAROLINA;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The plane had landed not 20 minutes ago and already we were pulling up outside the hospital where my brother was being operated on. Cam climbed out while I paid the fee and she began pulling our luggage out of the boot of the cab.

"Hey!" I growled pushing my door open and climbing out.

"What?" She asked glancing up at me as she placed the last of the bags on the pavement in front of the building.

Ever since loosing my Mom I hated coming to the hospital; the things that I had seen when my Mom was fighting for her life had not only shocked me but it had scared me and most probably scarred me more than I was prepared to admit to anyone other than myself.

"Hello…? You're pregnant…you shouldn't be doing that," I said lifting the bags on to my shoulders; thankfully Ron wasn't like most women; when I said that we would be away for 5 days she packed for 5 days; no less and no more than that.

"My God; you're going to have driven me insane by the time this baby makes an appearance. Jeff baby, I am pregnant not dying; you need to learn to let me live my life as much as I can; I have been here before babe, I know my limits," She whispered as we moved towards the entrance doors and made our way to where my Dad had told me that he was waiting for news of Matt.

Finally the elevators pinged open on the right floor and we stepped out in to the cold almost lifeless corridor; why was it that all corridors in hospitals were the same no matter where you were?

The same grey color that seemed to fill you with a dread regardless of what you were here for; I remember coming here when our friend Patrick's wife Becca had, had their baby and still I had felt the over whelming sense of desperation.

Seeing the sign that read Family Room, Cameron pointed to it and began to lead the way down the long corridor; unaware of my despair taking over until I could feel my body struggling to get in the air I needed.

Pushing all thoughts to the back of my head, I followed my girl in to the room where my Dad was pacing.

"Gil!" Cameron exclaimed as she moved towards my Dad.

"There's the prettiest girl in North Carolina," My Dad replied his arms claiming her in a tight Fatherly hug. "How was your flight sweetheart?" He asked focusing solely on her and nothing or no one else.

"It was good Mr Hard…"

"Hey what did I tell you?" He cupped her face tenderly and looked in to her eyes. "None of that Mr Hardy shit; makes me feel old; call me Dad,"

"All right Mr…Dad," Ron giggled softly as she removed herself from my Father's embrace.

"And how is my little bump doin'?" He asked; the pride in his voice was evident for everyone to hear and I knew that he didn't care; he was finally getting the one thing that he had wanted for as long as Matt and I could remember.

Finally he turned his attention to me and smiled softly as he moved to me and hugged me so tightly that I swore he broke bone.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I knew the things that Jeff and Matt had with their Father was special to both men; because they had grown up without their Mother; it had just been the boys and their Father for so long that the connection they had built was stronger than anything that I had ever had with either of my Parent's.

"Now Cameron honey; he's looking after you right?"

"Are you kidding? He's smothering me…" I complained earning me a blow of a kiss from Jeff who grinned from ear to ear.

"Smothering you huh?" Gil chuckled softly as he kept one arm wrapped around his son's shoulder and they both looked to me to explain.

"He won't let me do anything Gil; I mean I can't even pick up the luggage now," I complained as Gil let out another earthy rumble of laughter that always managed to leave me feeling calm and relaxed.

"I was the same with their Mother," Gil admitted honestly earning me a smug smile from Jeff. Gil must have caught it too as he turned to look at his son. "But times have changed son; it isn't going to hurt her too carry some luggage,"

"Ha!" I giggled feeling my own smug smile coming in to play.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Missy; you still need to be cautious and what was this I hear about you becoming Jeff's Valet?" Gil asked turning to look at me.

Jeff smiled again from his position; this was crazy it could go on forever; both of us trying to earn brownie points from the older man. Looking to my feet, I knew that Gil was an old fashioned type of man; but I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't feel comfortable and completely safe with Jeff.

And I knew in my heart that I had to trust Randy somewhat to put myself in his hands like this; because by becoming Jeff's Valet I was putting myself in to the fold of the story that was going to erupt between Jeff and Randy on the run to my man's shot at the title belt.

"I-I…I have been…" I stumbled as Jeff saw how much I was struggling and instantly jumped to my defense.

"We know what we're doing Dad," He moved to me and wrapped me up in to his embrace and I knew in that moment that he was truly on my side and was prepared to give his title shot all that he had to give.

"Fine," Gil smiled softly as if he had been leading us together all this time. His smile was knowing and smug as he sat down on a chair along the back wall of the Family room.

"Any word on Matty?" I asked resting my head against my man's chest.

"The doc came in literally minutes before you 2 walked in here; Matt is out of the OR and he is doing as well as can be expected…"

"Can we see him?" Jeff asked resting his head down on to mine; both of us tired and almost ready to fall down.

"The doc said he is really out of it at the moment; he suggested that we head home and come back in the morning,"

"No we'll stay," I said.

"No honey; you need to go get some sleep; remember the little one and I know that Matt wouldn't want you both hanging around here when he isn't even fully awake," Gil instructed us before getting up.

"You sure Dad?" Jeff asked rubbing his hand up and down my arm to calm me.

I had been petrified when Jeff had told me that Matt's appendix had ruptured; I didn't know a lot about medical terms but I did know that if your appendix burst you could die; silently I sent a thank you to God for keeping my big brother safe and for getting him through this.

Gil informed us that he was going to stay and would call if anything happened; but for the mean time we should get home and get refreshed and some sleep so that we were bright and alert when we saw Matt later on.

Nodding we stifled a couple of yawns and hugged the older man, who had been more of a Father to me than I could have ever asked for. We slowly left him alone so that we could head back to Matt's house to recoup before coming back in a few hours.

_**AN HOUR LATER; MATT'S HOUSE;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The ride back from the hospital had been longer than I remembered it to be. We had talked about going to Amber's house to check in but it was already past midnight and everyone would be in bed; there was no point in disturbing them when we could wait until the morning to see them.

Pushing the front door open; the place was a mess. Had Matt fallen over?

It certainly would look that way as his entire house seemed to lay in disarray but there was nothing that either of us could do right now; we were just too tired to try and even clean up.

Warily we climbed the stairs towards the room that we had been occupying since we had been here; pushing the door open; the warm welcome from the room seemed to wrap around us tightly and drag us inside.

"I'm going to go shower real quick," I said kissing her cheek before she climbed on top of the bed and nodded her head.

Stripping out of my clothes I moved in to the ensuite and turned on the shower.

What would have happened had no one been here?

Would my brother have gotten the help that he had needed?

Or would he have…? I couldn't finish that thought; Matt and I had been tight since we were little kids; the bond we had, had been strengthened as we had grown older and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I was ashamed to say that I loved my brother, I wasn't ashamed of the close bond that we shared and there was nothing that would ever make me feel ashamed of it.

I don't know how long I had been stood under the relentless stream of the hot water, but I felt tiny arms encircling around my waist and holding on to me tightly.

Turning until I was wrapping my own arms around Ron's neck; holding her close to me as I thought about what we would have both lost tonight had no one been here in the house with my brother.

The water encased us both; our bodies turning warm from the heat of the water as we just stood connected; arms wrapped around each other, nothing needed to be said, nothing needed to be done other than just stand here.

The feel of her head resting against my chest, as her arms tightened around me until I was wrapped so tightly in her arms that I was sure she was erasing all the pain of the past few months.

"I was worried…" She eventually pulled her head back from my chest and looked up at me. "You've been in here for an hour,"

"I'm sorry baby girl; I was just thinking," I admitted kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"Anything that you want to share?" She asked her beautiful dark eyes searching my own until I was certain that the water was turning me in to a trembling mess; despite the heat.

"It's nothing that really matters now," I admitted honestly as she smiled softly.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Completely," Pulling her back against my body; her tiny frame fitting in to my arms as if she were literally made to fit with me, made to be with me and only me.

Steven was gone, she had made her feelings clear to Matt; I had her all to myself; she had made her choice when she had picked me and everything that was going to happen from now on was going to just get better. It had too; after all that we had been through as a couple thus far had to get better because we had more than our share of bad things happen to us.

"I love you Jeff," She whispered from the nook in between my chest and my shoulder where her head was buried.

"I love you too baby girl," I growled softly feeling my body becoming weak from lack of rest and sleep, as the water began to turn cold. "Why don't we get out of here and try to get some sleep?"

"Sounds like a plan," She pulled back and looking up at me with those beautiful dark eyes that could literally render me to my knees with just one flash of them.

Both of us climbed out of the shower, turned it off, wrapped a towel around each other and moved to the bed where we crawled on top and both quickly gave in to the exhaustion that had circled both of us since we had left that hotel in New Jersey a few hours ago.

_**LATER THAT MORNING;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

I was thankful that my Dad had come over last night to hang out cos if he hadn't been there I don't know what would have happened.

He had stayed at the house until Amber and Shifty could make it over to collect CT then he had followed in to the hospital where I had, had my surgery late in the night.

Now it was daylight outside and I was slowly coming round from the anesthetic that they had administered to me for the operation and I could feel the pain in my lower abdomen but at least it wasn't as bad as it had been the previous night.

"Matt!?" Cameron's voice pierced through my thoughts.

Instantly my eyes opened; was I dreaming?

Cam was supposed to be on the road with Jeff, what was she doing here?

Turning to where the sound of her voice had come from to see her moving in to the room with Jeff and our Dad.

What was Jeff and Cam doing here?

"Hey big man," She said smiling that amazing smile that she always seemed to flash in my direction to get whatever she wanted from me and it worked every time.

"What…what are you doing here?" I managed to croak; my throat was dry from the lack of hydration.

"Come on now big bear; did you really think that we wouldn't come rushing back when we heard the news?" She asked moving to me and leaning down to kiss my head.

"But y'all are supposed to be working…getting you ready for your first…"

"It's nothing that we can't do here," Jeff said stepping up next to Cam and smiling down at me. "You are more important right now,"

"You guys are too much," I managed to croak out as the meds continued to leave me feeling more than disorientated and seemed to drag me in to a half like dream state.

"Not at all," Cam's voice whispered as the bed dipped softly and an arm wrapped around my head; telling me that she had lay down on the huge bed next to me and had gently pulled me close to her.

My head seemed to rest on her stomach and I could hear the gurgling coming from inside.

"Have y'all eaten this morning?" I asked refusing to open my eyes as I listened to her stomach making noise after noise.

"Mmhmm, I had a bacon sandwich when we arrived here," Cam informed me as Jeff agreed that he had the same thing.

"Your tummy is going crazy," I said resting my hand on to her leg and just basked in the comforting embrace that she was giving me; her hands running through the tangle of my hair soothing me.

It was more than obvious that she was a Mother already; she had a nurturing side to her that could only come from being a Mother for the majority of her life.

"Mmhmm, I am still pretty hungry actually," She admitted softly. "Jeffy?" She chorused in a sweet tone that left me chuckling only to be reminded of the pain of the stitches that the surgeons had placed in my lower abdomen.

"Yeah sweet cakes?" He asked chuckling softly along with me.

Obviously he knew Cam's tricks on how to get him to do what she wanted and I knew that although he was amused; he would succumb and do exactly what she asked of him.

"You couldn't go and grab me a bar of chocolate from the shop could ya?" She asked sweetly. "The baby is screaming that they want chocolate and they want it now,"

"You got it; I will be right back,"

"Thanks handsome," She said softly as the sound of them kissing reached down to me where I was still wrapped up in her arms where I could quite happily stay for the foreseeable future.

The sound of the door opening and closing reached me where I was quite happy. I don't really remember much after that because from the soothing touch of Cam's hand running through my hair sent me straight back in to the sleep that I had been trying to fight since I had woken up.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW if you want more.**

**Thanks**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	57. Chapter 57

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 57;**_

_**A FEW DAYS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Matt was becoming a nuisance at the hospital; always asking if he can go home, if he can get up and if he can have some take away food to eat so the nurses had finally announced after talking to his Doctor that he could indeed come home.

So Jeff parked the car in the parking lot while I ran up to collect my big brother who I found moving around his room obviously unprepared to take it easy; that was just Matt's way.

"Hey big bear," I said moving to his bag on the bed and beginning to pick it up.

"Hey no you don't," He growled moving towards me and taking the bag from my hands and hugging me tightly. "Jeff would kill me," He informed me.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous; I am pregnant not dying…you are in a worse state than me, now give me that bag!" I ordered in a commanding tone that instantly had him relenting and handing it over.

"You can tell my little brother why I am letting you carry it then," He smiled as we moved towards the exit of the room where he had been for the past few days.

"Awe you scared of your little brother?" I giggled softly as he stopped and looked to the nurse's station.

"Only when it comes to you baby girl," He smiled as he glanced back to me. "I will be right back," He moved away from me as he moved to the station where the nurses were sat talking quietly amongst themselves.

I watched as he began talking to a pretty brunette nurse who had been working his case since he had come out of the OR. I didn't want to impose but they looked so cute as they nervously seemed to slip in to a silent conversation.

After a few minutes he hugged her tightly and moved over to where I was stood by the elevator waiting for him; his handsome features flushed and shy looking.

"You like her huh?" I asked softly touching his arm as he pressed the button on the wall by the side of the elevator.

"She's nice, she's sweet, she's funny…"

"Wow," I smiled up at him.

"What?" He asked returning my gaze with those large brown eyes that were so full of soul that I swore he could have an effect on almost anyone that he met.

"You really like her," I observed glancing back along the corridor to see that she was watching him closely.

"Mmm," He nodded his head and looking away from me.

"If it is any use; I think that she likes you too,"

"How do you…? What makes you say that?" He asked.

"She is still looking at you," I said as the elevator doors pinged open.

"She is?" He asked as we stepped inside and turned to face the way we had just come to see for himself that she was indeed still watching him. "Oh," He smiled shyly as the doors closed; he quickly gave her a wave and she returned it happily.

"Are you seeing her again?" I asked leaning back against the wall of the elevator trying to remain calm; I hated elevators; I was highly claustrophobic; it had started when I was with Steven, I just felt like I was trapped, like the walls were closing in on me and there seemed to be nothing that could stop the feeling from returning time and time again especially when I felt like I was being backed in to a corner or when I was in confined spaces like this.

"We exchanged numbers but I don't know…we'll see," He replied resting back next to me and smiling down at me happily unaware of my growing discomfort. "You know that my little brother would be happy with this news,"

"I have no doubt that he would be," I tried to laugh back but it wasn't happening as the elevator seemed to be taking forever to get to the ground floor.

"Hey what's wrong?" Matt asked instantly pushing away from the wall until he was stood in front of me.

"It's nothing…Matty," I panted as the walls felt like they were slowly beginning to close in towards me.

My breath raced away from me, my palms turned sweaty and my heart started pulsating at twice it's normal speed.

"It's clearly not nothing sweetie; you're sweating," He whispered as he gently wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"I-I'm…I just…get-claustrophobic," I panted out as the shaft came to a thundering stop and the doors pinged open and I literally tore a path out of the machine.

Matt was right behind me and taking the bag from my hand and slowly began to usher me to a seat until I could get my breath under control and I stopped sweating like a dog in heat.

"We could have taken the stairs baby girl," Matt said concerned as he knelt painfully down next to me.

"You have just had an operation; it was easier for you to take the elevator," I mumbled breathlessly as slowly I began to calm down somewhat.

"Are you crazy? This is me we're talking about…I can handle a few stairs sugar. That just put unnecessary strain on the baby,"

Nodding my head I realized that he was talking sense, I had to start taking more care of myself, I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to my baby.

We sat there for a few more moments until my breath came back to it's normal rhythm and I felt the sweat that had encased me begin to ease away leaving me feeling cool and calm from the breeze that was rushing through the open doors of the entrance to the hospital.

_**BACK AT MATT'S HOUSE;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Parking the car in the parking area at the side of my brother's house, I killed the engine then climbed out and moved to the back and pulled out his bag as Cameron and Matt climbed from the vehicle.

Moving around to the front of the house, we stuck the key in the door and pushed it open.

Letting Matt step inside first as everyone jumped out and welcomed him home as planned. The shock on his face was genuine and happy as our friends moved to hug him tightly.

Ron moved inside in front of me as I closed the door behind me and placed my brother's bag by the door to his room, which was thankfully on the ground floor.

Once our friends had greeted my brother home they moved to Ron and began to hug her and talk to her stomach causing her to turn and look at me.

"I swear a girl could get a complex with this lot," She smiled not as put out as she would have everyone believe.

We had talked about her pregnancy with CT and how Steven had treated her and she had confessed that he hadn't been what you call overly affectionate towards her when she was carrying their son. He never showed up for the hospital appointments, he had never shown her any kind of love when she had been pregnant and he had all but made her feel like a burden to him.

I had vowed that I would ensure that she didn't feel that way this time round. I would do anything I could to make sure that she continued to feel loved and that I was there for every appointment that we had. This was my baby too and there was nothing that could make me more happy than this moment right now, nothing could stop me from enjoying the experience.

"Awe you know you love it," Shannon chuckled looking up at her before going back to talking to her tummy.

"This is true," She giggled placing her hands to her stomach automatically.

"Hey…stop that; the baby can't hear me; you're muffling my voice," Shan complained causing her to giggle a little harder and instantly pull her hands away.

"I'm so sorry reject," She laughed as I stepped up behind her and wrapped my arms through her waist and clasping my hands in front of her tummy causing Shannon to glare up at me.

"What did I just say?" He asked.

"Too bad; suck it up boy," I chuckled leading my girl away from him towards the kitchen where I could grab a drink.

"This sucks," She complained softly as I grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the lid.

"What does honey?" I asked smiling at her.

"I can't drink…I would so die for a JD right about now," She said reaching to the crate of water that Matt had stocked at the side of the fridge for her. "Damn water…it's so tasteless…"

"Put some juice in it," I offered as she unscrewed the lid as the sound of the front doorbell ringing reached in to the kitchen where we were stood.

"Eeewwwee no I can't stand the taste of diluting juice," She smiled placing the bottle to her mouth as Shannon yelled through that there was someone at the door for her. "Coming," She yelled back placing her bottle on the counter and moving away from me as Shane came wondering in to the kitchen.

"Hey Skittles," He smiled pulling himself up on to the counter and watching me closely.

"Hey Helms; how's it goin' man?" I asked sipping at my beer.

"Good man; what about you?"

"Never been better dude," I knew that I was gushing but in all honesty I really didn't care. Everything that I wanted was in my life; I had a career, I had my health and I had the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with; it really couldn't get much better than this.

"I can see that you are happy man…"

"But?" I asked waiting for his classic but comment.

"No buts man; I love that girl and I think that she is the best think to ever happen to you, you guys are just so meant to be and I wanted to say that I am happy for ya," He drawled in his southern accent that had most girls falling over themselves for him, a situation that my friend took full advantage of and why not, he was single, he was young and he had been through a lot in his life too.

"Thanks Shane that means…"

"JEFF!?" Shifty called out to me.

Instantly my thoughts were on Ron as I slammed my bottle down on the counter and raced out in to the living room and then the hall that led in to the house to see her closing the door in a slam so loud that it literally rang through the house.

Her face was ashen white, her posture coiled and angry as she stared at the brown envelope in her hands.

"What is it?" I asked skidding to a stop in front of her as she turned and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I-I've…I've just been served," She stated softly as Shifty stood behind her; his hand on her shoulder with Amber wrapped up in his other arm.

"Served? I don't understand by whom?" I asked as she tore the letter open and stared at the contents.

"By Steven's fucking Parent's," She all but growled out of her angrily. "God damn ass backwards motherfucker twunt faced ball bags," Her classic tirade of abuse came out of her mouth in a flow to steady that I was sure that there were actual sailors cringing somewhere.

Why now though?

Hadn't their Family done enough and taken enough from her?

Steven was dead and still he seemed to manage to make waves for his ex and I could see the anger etched on her normally calm and beautiful features as I slid my hand down in to hers and excused us from the group of friends that we had over.

Leading her up to our room, I closed the door behind us and led her to the bed; sitting her down, I knelt in front of her and cupped her beautiful face in to mine.

"I need…I have to get a lawyer…" She started trying to get up from where I had placed her.

"No baby you need to calm down first and foremost," I soothed softly.

"How can you say that Jeff; they are trying to take my son away from me," She said finally letting the tears fall from her eyes as once again the hormonal balance in her body seemed to bounce of the mark from the surge of being pregnant.

"It's not going to happen; Matt and I have a good lawyer and we will call him in the morning ok?" I pressed softly wiping the tears away from her cheeks with my thumb.

"I don't…I can't wait until…"

"Baby please; you need to trust me when I tell you that right now you need to calm down; you need to try and stay in control,"

"I can't Jeff; they are trying to say that I am an unfit fucking Mother…how can I stay calm when they are saying things like that to me?" She panted trying with everything inside her to remain calm but it was useless as she all but crumbled in to my embrace.

Not saying another word, I just held her close to me and rocked her back and forth tenderly hoping that I could find a way to calm her down from this state because it wasn't good for the baby.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I couldn't believe the nerve of them. They were trying to say that because I had disappeared in to the night with my son that I wasn't in my right mind. That I had made up all the things that I had said their precious son had done to me; that I had, had no reason to just up and leave and that now I was settled in Cameron that I had other people looking after my boy while I went off with my boyfriend.

Anger welled inside me to the point where I didn't think that I could keep it in check; I wanted to scream, I wanted to hit something until I had no energy left but I knew that I had to try and remain calm considering that I was pregnant.

Removing myself from Jeff's arms, I moved to the boxes in the corner of the room, I sat down, crossed my legs and pulled the lid from the box.

"What are you doing baby girl?" Jeff asked shuffling to the edge of the bed and watching me closely.

"I am trying to find all the evidence that I need for proving what their son did to me," I said turning back to the box and pulling out the X-rays that I had, had when Steven had taken me to the emergency room.

Unfortunately there were no statements because his God damn cop friends had swept it all under the carpet but surely there would have been a paper trail of my call to 911 but even as I thought it I knew that I was reaching.

They would have made sure that it was erased, they would have never filed the complaint that I had made, so in reality all I had were the X-rays that had been taken. I just prayed and hoped that they would be enough.

The sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door tore through my thought process as I continued digging in the box for more evidence that could help me.

"Yeah?" Jeff said softly.

"It's just me can I come in?" Amber asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure honey," Jeff replied as the door opened and silence met my ears. Turning to see my best friend looking at Jeff questioningly who just shrugged his shoulders and got to his feet. Moving to me he leaned down and kissed my head softly before leaving the room, leaving me alone with my best friend.

"What you doin' hon?" Amber asked moving to me and sitting down next to me.

"Looking for evidence," I stated calmly.

"Evidence?"

"Of what that ass backwards fucker did to me; I know that I have more X-rays somewhere," I mumbled getting lost in the box.

Without saying another word, Amber beginning helping me as she pulled out another box and began going through the contents; giving me her support without question and I was grateful.

For a woman who had never been abused; she had always gotten it, she had always supported my decisions without question and now was no different and it made me more than glad that I had her in my life as it seemed that she realized the desperation of the situation that I was suddenly facing.

**R/N - You guys are the best; I seriously have been blown away by all of your comments and reviews. I am glad that you are still enjoying it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to...REVIEW!!  
Luv ya all  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	58. Chapter 58

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 58;**_

_**A FEW DAYS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Matt had been informed that he had to take 6 weeks off to recoup after his appendectomy and it was driving him crazy. My brother was a wrestler through and through; the thought of not being able to do the thing that he had known his whole life seemed to be bringing him down.

But the nurse who had been working his case had been coming over to the house to check on him, and spend time with him, which Ron had said was good for him because she could see a spark forming between the pair.

After talking to our lawyer; my girl had calmed down significantly. James, who had been our lawyer for years, had informed her that with the X-rays from her various injuries inflicted by Steven she had absolutely nothing to worry about. There was no way that Steven's Parent's would get custody of CT.

Ron had been nervous when she had heard that they were citing how much she was away from home but James had continued to tell her that she was providing a home for her son and doing what she could to ensure that she could provide for him and no jury in the world would see it any other way. Infact he had gone on to suggest that we file a claim for harassment to let them know that we weren't going to take this sitting down.

Ron had instantly agreed and he had set the wheels in motion, so all we had to do was wait for the court date to come around and thankfully it was scheduled for the court house here in Cameron, which meant we were on home turf; a simple fact that I knew helped Cameron calm down a little more.

"Come on babe; you know that you can do better than this," Ron urged me as we stood in the Omega ring that we still had set up in the woods.

Facing each other, I was giving her a few pointers on how to handle herself in the wrestling ring, which was completely different to the boxing ring or the martial arts ring that she had gotten used to training in.

"I can't Ron, I am…"

"Scared?" She mocked me moving towards me and pushing me on the chest. "Come on; you can't be scared of hurting me…it's me Jeff; you can't hurt me…" She said watching me and instantly my eyes were drawn down to her tummy. "Oh you're scared of hurting the baby?"

I nodded my head in agreement; what if I was a little too rough with her and I accidentally hurt the baby?

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I caused her or the baby any type of damage.

"Come on…you know that if I feel like I am in danger or the baby is in danger I will let you know," She pressed softly as she moved closer to me and brushed her lips against my own.

"Mmm this is much better," I growled grabbing her in to my embrace and pulling her hard against me.

"No! No! No!" She giggled softly as she prized herself out of my arms.

"Hey; I thought you guys were training," Matt said approaching through the woods with Kara at his side.

"I told you they looked good together," Ron whispered in to my ear before I could reply. "We're supposed to be but he is being a strong vein of pussy juice,"

"Hey!" I growled as Kara started giggling as Matt smiled as he approached the ring with the nurse who had been helping him, at his side happily basking in his presence.

Maybe this was what he needed to get past what he was feeling for Ron. At least I hoped that it was what he needed.

"So not fair," I complained as Ron giggled from my embrace where I had captured her.

"You know it's true," She laughed as she moved away from me and leaned down to help Kara in to the ring as Matt slid inside and slowly got to his feet. "Howya doin' Kara?"

"I'm good thanks and you?" The pretty brunette replied as she moved towards Matt where she obviously felt comfortable.

"I'm great if my man would stop treating me like I am a fucking invalid," Ron said turning and looking at me.

"Men they think just cos your pregnant you become incapable of doing anything huh?" She asked looking from me to Ron.

"Exactly," Ron replied. "Kara you're a nurse; is it safe for me to be in the ring?"

"Well we wouldn't normally advice it but Matt said that you have been fighting for a while right?"

"That's right,"

"Then I don't see why it should be a problem as long as you don't take any hits to the stomach and you are careful…I mean you know your own body and you know your limits right?"

"Completely," Ron agreed turning and looking at me. "See…! Now fight me!" She said as Matt chuckled from the corner turnbuckle where he had rested.

Looking at Kara with a look of are you sure and she just nodded her head yes and moved across to where Matt was stood.

Fine if the nurse said it was ok then I didn't see there being a problem, so I moved towards Ron taking a deep breath to calm me down from the thought of actually laying my hands on her in a violent way.

This really made me feel uncomfortable but she had told me that although she loved our friends she didn't trust anyone other than me to be the one to train her for her first appearance. Although there was no threat of her having to actually fight she wanted to be safe rather than sorry.

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Hooking my legs around Jeff's neck; I propelled myself backwards and literally pulled his body with me until his back was slamming down on to the canvas of the ring. Rolling back to him I pinned him hard to the canvas and I could feel him struggling to get up as Matt slammed his foot down on the ring; 1, 2, 3.

Letting my man go, he looked up at me and I could see the concern in his eyes as he pulled me in to his arms. Holding on to him tightly I let my head rest against his.

"You did brilliant baby girl," He whispered softly.

"She sure did; that last move was amazing Cam," Matt gushed from the turnbuckle where he and Kara hadn't moved from since Jeff and I had really started fighting.

"Why thank you! So what do y'all say; am I ready for a fight?" I asked excitedly.

"More than you even realize," Jeff chuckled from my infectious mood.

Sweat covered the entire length of my body as I slowly got to my feet and reached my hand down for my man who looked at me suspiciously.

"Not this time dude," I giggled. A few times I had pretended to help him to his feet only for him to accept my offer and for me to let him go half way to his feet.

"Sure?" He groaned from where he was lying out on his back.

"Positive," I smiled as his hand clasped in to mine and I slowly began to help pull him up.

"If you let me go you're coming down with me; I can assure you," He growled causing me to laugh loudly along with Matt and Kara.

The four of us slid out of the ring, and moved back up to the main house just as CT was getting home from school. I was thankful that he had such good friends and was more than grateful when his friend's Mom had suggested that we share the trips back and forth to school; today had been her day to transport them both so that had given me time to train with Jeff.

"Mom! Mom!" My son came running towards me and hugged me so tightly that I saw Jeff cringe.

"What is it baby? Did something happen?" I asked wiping the hair from his face as the 4 of us were literally grounded from where my son had thrown himself at me.

"Luke asked me if I want to go to the movies tonight and his Mom said it would be ok with her to take us if you want; can I go? Can I?" He asked his voice excited.

Looking at Jeff who shrugged his shoulders; leaving the decision up to me.

"Do you have homework?" I asked smiling back down at him.

"No…we finished all our work for the week," He informed me.

"All right if you want to go then I don't see why not," I smiled at him.

"Yay I love you Mom," He said hugging me a little tighter before finally letting me go and disappearing in to the house ahead of us.

"He seems to be a handful," Kara said as we walked behind Matt and Jeff.

"Yeah he can be but that is what makes him my son, I wouldn't be without him,"

"Jeff isn't his Dad though is he?" She asked me.

"No he's not! His Dad…he looks to Jeff as his Father and I am ok with that," I admitted as we stepped in to the house and watched CT disappear from view up the stairs to his room.

Jeff and Matt led the way in to the kitchen with Kara and I following behind them. I stopped at the island in the middle of the room and looked at the people that I shared my life with and excused myself to go and call Luke's Mom to ensure that it was indeed ok for her to take the boys to the movies.

_**Matt's POV;**_

I really liked Kara; she seemed to get me and she was almost as much fun to hang out with as Cam. Pushing thoughts of Cameron out of my head I looked from Kara to Jeff.

"I have an idea," Jeff said helping himself to some OJ from the fridge.

"Ut oh; that could be fatal," I smiled at him causing Kara to giggle softly.

"HEY!" Jeff objected loudly as he closed the fridge door and turned to look at me. "If you're gonna be like that then I don't think I wanna talk to you,"

"Sorry little brother; what were you thinking?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"Well since CT is going out, that will leave us the house…why don't you come over Kara and we can have a meal and watch a movie or something?" He suggested.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Kara started.

"You wouldn't be," I interrupted her quickly. "I'd like you to come over; to save me from watching those 2 all over each other if for nothing else,"

Smooth Matt; I could have slapped myself; why couldn't I just have left it at I would like you to come over?

No I had to be an ass and leave her thinking that I didn't want to spend time with her other than to avoid watching my brother and his girl, who still set my heart racing, all over each other.

"You're sure?" She giggled softly as she turned and looked in to my eyes.

"Completely, come back around 7?" I suggested as Jeff excused himself to go _'shower' _sure if he thought we were buying that then maybe Cam had hit him harder on the head than we realized.

Kara agreed to come over at 7 so I walked her to the door and watched as she climbed in to her car and took off. Closing the door behind myself I moved to my room with my thoughts on Kara hoping against hope that this girl could help me get past what I was feeling for my brother's girl because it was time that I moved on from something that I knew was never going to happen.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I closed the bedroom door when I realized that Kara was gone, I liked her she seemed to be like she could be good for my big brother and maybe just maybe it would help him get past what he felt for Ron.

My eyes landed on her as she stripped out of her cloths while talking on the phone to Luke's Mom, unaware of me walking in to the room, I slowly and silently padded my way to her and wrapped my arms around her and placed a light string of kisses over her shoulder blades that were still glistening with the sweat that she had worked up.

"Cindy I have to go…no I am sure it is fine…ok about 6.30 that is great thank you so much and next time it will be on me…I know thanks, all right see you about 6.30…k bye," She giggled softly as she hung up and threw her phone on to the bed.

Turning in my arms, her own found their way around my neck as I found that I became entangled in her beautiful dark eyes that never failed to make me feel this way.

"You're an evil man Mr. Hardy," She smiled brightly.

"And I can see that you are happy about that," I growled running my hands up the soft smooth flesh of her back until they were caught in her smooth hair.

"Mmm like you wouldn't believe," She purred softly.

"So CT is going out for the night and I invited Kara over tonight…I thought we could all have a meal together and maybe watch a movie…"

"You sly little devil,"

"What? What I do?" I asked resting my forehead against hers.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing," She laughed loudly.

"What am I doing?"

"You want to check this girl out; you want to make sure that she is good enough for your brother…"

"I take offense to that…that isn't what I am doing…"

"Isn't it?" She asked removing herself from my arms and moving towards the ensuite with me hot on her tail.

"No it's really not," I objected. "I just think that she and Matt would be good together; I mean from the way that she looks at him to the way that he looks at her it is obvious that they are in to one another but for whatever reason they…"

"Are holding back from one another?"

"Exactly," I said watching my girl lean in to the shower and turn it on. "Care for some company in there?" I growled feeling my need for her building as I watched her almost naked frame moving around the room.

"Is someone feeling horny?" She giggled stopping in front of the his and her sinks and looking in to the mirror as she grabbed her brush and began to pull out her messy ponytail and brushed the tangles; from our workout, out of her hair.

"Like you're not!" I chuckled stripping out of my own cloths and stepping under the hot water; letting it begin to wash away the sweat that had built.

"It don't look like I have much of a choice does it," She smiled as she turned to make her way in to the cubicle with me.

"Nope!" I stretched out my hands for her and helped her in to the stand with me and closed the door behind her; before wrapping her up in to my arms.

As the water beat down on our naked bodies turning them wet and clean our lips met in an explosive kiss that seemed to turn the heat up in the small room quickly.

All thoughts of Matt's love life escaped my mind as I became lost in the eyes and body of the girl I was holding close to me.

**R/N - Thank you for the reviews guys; you really are the best and I just hope that you continue to enjoy this; we are on the last hurdle now only 14 chapters or so to go.  
Thanks one again and please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	59. Chapter 59

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 59;**_

_**CHICAGO; A FEW DAYS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I can't believe how sick I feel; the butterflies are fluttering around the pit of my stomach and threatening to exit my body by way of long violent and painful retching. My hands were damp from sweat and my knees were knocking so loudly together that I was sure the fans that had been let in to the arena could hear them all the way out in the main area of the chosen arena.

Wave after wave of nerves rose in me as I realized that in little less than an hour I would stepping out on to the ramp that led down to the ring in the middle of the arena; just like Chris Jericho and CM Punk had done.

How was I meant to do this?

I wasn't a superstar, I wasn't anybody and in a small way I wanted to remain that way.

Why the hell had I agreed to this?

Just as the thought entered my mind; Jeff placed his hand on my leg gently and I was reminded of why I was doing this. To give my man the chance of a title shot.

"You ok there beautiful?" He asked the amusement evident in his voice.

"You're finding this highly amusing ain'tchya?" I asked resting my hand over the top of his.

"A little bit," He let out a long rumble of laughter as he leaned in and kissed my head softly. "You were the one who said they wanted to do this…"

"I know…I know I said that I wanted to do it but saying I wanted too and actually doing are 2 completely different things babe," I said knowing that I sounded like a complete hypocrite but right in this moment I didn't care.

"Just stay focused on me and nothing else; forget all those people out there and just remember that you are amazing for even thinking about doing this for me, ok?" He soothed as he gently took my face in to his hands.

"I-I'll try," I said feeling everything slipping away until it was just me and him.

"Jeff Hardy!" Todd Grisham, the backstage announcer moved over to where Jeff and I were sat quietly talking about the match that was coming up.

As my eyes lifted I could see that he had a camera with him and the sound of the crowd in the packed stadium went crazy at the sight of the rainbow haired warrior. The nerves started to build again and I was struggling to remain calm.

"Hey Todd," Jeff smiled slowly getting to his feet and holding his hand out for me. Looking up at his handsome face he smiled down and nodded his head; so I placed my hand in to his and almost instantly the nerves seemed to melt away.

"How are you Jeff?" He asked smiling at me before placing the mike under Jeff's face.

"I'm great thank you; how are you?" Jeff asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder and holding me close to him.

This was either genius thinking on Vince's part or complete and utter suicide for Jeff's career. Considering the way some of his fans reacted to hearing I was his girlfriend, it seemed to me that it could possibly mean a loss of fans for my man.

"I'm good thank you! Now I heard that Vince has given you a Valet,"

"That's right," Jeff replied giving my arm a supportive squeeze.

"And it just happens to be your real life girlfriend?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah; my girl Ron! I know that I haven't had the best success with Valet's before but I figure that was because I hadn't been teamed with the right woman…but this; this feels more right than ever," Jeff replied smiling as he kissed my forehead softly.

Cheers seeped through the backstage area where we were stood talking to the announcer. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad; I thought to myself as the Todd continued to talk to Jeff about his up coming match with Umaga and just the mention of the huge Samoan man I felt my insides tense with sickness again.

_**Cameron; North Carolina;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Cam hadn't wanted to know that we were going to be watching tonight although it was obvious that we were going to be watching, we wouldn't have missed it for the world.

Seeing her on the screen; I could see how nervous she was and it seemed to get worse when the announcer, Todd mentioned Umaga who Jeff would be fighting in a few short moments.

Looking to Matt to see that he was watching the TV with as much interest as I was. I knew that he was still caught up in his feelings for my little sister but he was trying really hard to get past what he felt by spending a lot of time with the woman who had been his nurse in the hospital.

From all accounts she would be here soon; when her shift finished she was heading straight over to hopefully see the match with Jeff accompanied by Cam to the ring.

I didn't know the girl that well, I hadn't spent as much time with her as Amber and Cam had but it seemed that Amber liked her as much as Cam did.

Wrapping my arm around my girl I pulled her against my frame; holding her close as the announcer talked to Cameron about what she felt about going out there for the first time.

I had been worried that the fans wouldn't take to her but the more she talked; the more she relaxed and became herself, which seemed to instantly win over the fans that went crazy for her and Jeff.

"She's going to be just fine," Matt announced proudly almost like the dotting Father.

In a small way he was like a Father figure to my little sister; I know that she went to him for advice, she leaned on him when she was struggling with the early stages of her pregnancy and she valued his opinion almost above everyone else's.

It was just a difficult situation for everyone; Cam didn't realize just how easy it was to like her and that wasn't me being biased because she was my little sister. I knew it wasn't easy for her to see things that were obvious to everyone else because she had, had it drummed in to her head so often that she was worthless and ugly that the thought of more than one man being attracted to her was something that she didn't understand.

The sound of the front door opening indicated that Kara was here and right enough she strolled in to the living room and sat down next to Matt who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him as he kissed the top of her head.

"How was you shift beautiful lady?" He asked softly as the RAW programme went to commercial break.

"It was ok; we have been real quiet since you left…" She smiled up at him and I could see that she was in to him but the question was could Matt get past what he felt for my little sister enough to have something that could obviously potentially be really special.

"Oh really? You say all the right things sweetie," He chuckled softly as the girl in his arms rested in to his embrace and he welcomed her readily without thought.

Amber looked up at me and smiled and I knew that she was hoping that they would get together and that way everything would get back to normal; for everyone.

_**Matt's POV;**_

Straight back from commercial the sound of Jeff's entrance music pumped through the stadium and out of the TV speakers until the house seemed to be filled with it.

Then there they were; moving out in to the arena; Cameron draped on the arm of my little brother clad in a pair of trousers that were matched with Jeff's famous black combats with the white seaming. On Cameron however they were hanging tightly to her hips reminiscent of Lita's ring attire. A red thong was visible on her hips as the top she was wearing left the bare soft flesh of her midsection visible to the eye.

It was clearly obvious that Jeff had gotten his hands on her hair; the same red that was in his own streaked through Cameron's long dark brown locks that had been curled making it bounce freely as she let go of Jeff so he could do his entrance dance.

"Welcome to the ring first from Cameron; North Carolina, weighing in at 225 pounds; JEFF HARDY!" Lillian Garcia announced. "Accompanied to the ring by Cameron Reid,"

The crowd went crazy as the 2 of them moved down towards the ring; Jeff stopping and shaking hands with the fans that littered ring side.

Jeff did a baseball slide in to the ring and moved to the turnbuckle and held his hand out to Cam; who took it shakily; it was more than obvious that she was nervous as he pulled down the ropes to escort her in to the ring.

Once he was satisfied that she was safely in the ring, he moved to the turnbuckles and climbed up; waving and acknowledging fans that held up their Hardy signs.

Jumping down he moved back to Cameron and kissed her fully on the lips before he escorted her out of the ring to the far side where she looked more nervous than ever.

"And welcome from the isle in Samoa; weighing in at 350 pounds…UMAGA!" Lillian announced as the crowd went into a tirade of booing that didn't seem to phase the huge bulldozer that the man had been dubbed.

Even before the man could get in to the ring; Jeff delivered a baseball kick to the man; taking him out in the early stages of the match. Smiling as my little brother slid all the way out of the ring and let rip on him. Cameron moved forward and chanted for Jeff, which was what, she told me, had been told what to do.

_**10 MINUTES LATER; CHICAGO;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Cameron was doing everything that she had been told to do; cheering me on; getting the crowd riled up in to chanting HARDY! Over and over again. I knew that my attention was split as I ensured that Ron was ok and tried to remain focused on the man who was literally throwing me around the ring like a rag doll.

The crowd were going crazy with thanks to Cameron; infact I don't think I had ever heard a crowd so united before but she was doing a great job and I allowed myself a little grin as I watched her slamming her hands down on the canvas of the ring, chanting my name over and over again.

Umaga threw me in to the far right corner turnbuckle and moved to the opposite one; raising his arms in the air to inform me that he was getting ready to do the bulldozer; I was supposed to let it happen. I just hoped that Ron and I were right in trusting him.

And there he was my supposed _'savior' _racing down to the ring causing the crowd to let out a loud chant of boo's as he stopped at the side of the ring and looked to Ron as scripted; instantly she began shrinking away from him as he slid in to the ring behind Umaga who had started moving towards me.

In a swift movement Randy delivered his signature RKO as I slumped to the matt as scripted; Umaga lay supposedly unconscious on the canvas as Randy moved towards me and lifted my arm until he had all but dragged me to Umaga and placed my arm over the huge man.

Standing back as the ref threw himself to the canvas and slammed his hand down once, twice and three times causing the crowd to erupt out in to cheers and chants that I swore could raise the roof of the stadium.

Following the instructions of the script, I sat up and watched him climb out of the ring and look over to Cameron and wink at her.

Slowly getting to my feet as Randy disappeared backstage as planned and scripted leaving me looking at Cameron as she turned back to look at me as was scripted. I couldn't help the jealous streak that erupted inside me; it wasn't a surprise because I had known that since Vince had told us his plans that I wouldn't be able to help myself.

The ref helped me to my feet as Lillian stepped up to the side of the ring and announced in to the microphone.

"And here is your winner; JEFF HARDY!" The crowd went crazy as the ref lifted my hand in to the air as Cameron slid in to the ring and moved to in front of me.

Taking her in to my arms; I pressed my lips to hers as she melted in to my arms. Pulling apart as Umaga slowly got to his feet and made to come after Cameron.

This was the part that I had been worried about all night; there was no threat when Ron had been on the outside of the ring…well not as much as there was right in this moment.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

So far this had gone as exactly as planned and scripted but this was the moment that had been scaring me more than anything else of the whole match.

We had sat and talked to Umaga but so many things could go wrong and I felt my entire body shaking with fear as he advanced on Jeff and me.

Umaga went to grab Jeff but I stepped in front of my man and was instantly in Umaga's clutches and the crowd went crazy screaming for Jeff to help.

Umaga leaned down to lift me over his shoulder and on the way down he whispered softly.

"Go with me honey," His tone was authorative and Vince had explained that who ever was going to be manhandling me had to be gentle and that they had to keep me calm because the more freaked out I became the more chance there was of me getting really hurt.

Just as he was starting to lift me from the ground Jeff delivered a drop kick to his face perfectly square on his nose and I was instantly dropped to the ground.

Rolling out of the way before Umaga fell forwards; Jeff quickly scooped me up in to his arms and slid out of the ring with me and made his way up the ramp.

"You ok?" He asked me softly as we reached the top of the ramp.

"Are you kidding? I feel amazing," I giggled softly wrapping my arms around his neck as we disappeared behind the large wall that separated the front of the stadium from the back.

Gently letting me down he kissed me powerfully as Umaga came crashing back stage and smiled at us slapping Jeff on the back.

"Good work guys," He said as Randy approached us from where he had been waiting.

"You ok honey?" Randy asked me as we hugged.

I hadn't been overly sure that we could trust him to come out as scripted especially since this whole story line was going to be heading in the direction of Jeff getting a shot at the title.

But he had proved us both wrong and come out; did what he had too and delivered it perfectly.

"I'm more than ok dude," I smiled up as Jeff claimed me back in to his arms. "That was amazing…scary as hell but amazing, I feel so pumped," I gushed as the sound of Jeff's phone ringing interrupted us.

"It's Matt; I will be right back," Jeff said moving away from where I was stood with Randy and Umaga; not exactly where I had thought I would be.

After all that Randy had done to me and Jeff and my son, I had never thought that we could ever be friends but here we were getting along perfectly well.

That didn't mean that we were friends because I didn't forget that easily but at least we were somewhat closer to being friends than we had been a few months ago.

"So you're pumped huh?" Edward aka; Umaga chuckled.

"I really am," I laughed softly as we stood chatting; my eyes were drawn to my man who was talking to his brother on the phone.

I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel; something about being at ring side with him, being in the ring with him was making me horny as hell and nothing could deter me from my goal.

Excusing myself from Randy and Umaga by hugging them and thanking them they both bid me goodnight as I moved over to where my man was still on the phone to Matt.

Taking the phone from his hands, I placed it to my ear.

"Jeff will have to call you back Matty…"

"Wait! Wait! Why?"

"We have couple things that we need to do," I said.

"Eeewwwweeee I did not need to know that…" My big brother chuckled softly.

"You asked! We'll talk to you later," I said hanging up and grinning at my man as I reached for his hand and led him to his dresser room.

Without any complaint.

**R/N - Well guys I hope that you are enjoying this. I will get one more chapter up tonight but there won't be anymore until Sunday I am afraid because I am off to see Bon Jovi tomorrow woo hoo I am so excited!! LOL.**

**With that said please enjoy this update and please remember to...REVIEW!!  
Luv ya all.  
Thanks again  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	60. Chapter 60

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 60;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Ron and I crashed in to the locker room; kissing long and hard, our hands roaming over each others bodies as we stumbled towards the shower cubicles. Slamming in to the first cubicle and slamming in to the concrete surrounding wall.

"Jeff," She panted breathlessly as my lips moved from hers to her neck and biting down on the flesh.

"Ron…oh fuck I want you so bad," I growled as my hands tore at the buttons and the zip on her trousers; neither of us really caring about being completely naked, or the fact that anyone could walk in on us.

We were too lost in the passion that had erupted between us to care if we were caught. Finally tearing the zipper open I tugged on the material that hung to her hips and they fell to the ground.

Almost as soon as she stepped out of them we were both ripping at the matching buttons and zip on my matching trousers until they easily fell from my legs.

"You are so hot," She purred letting her talented finger tips trail over the tip of my throbbing cock until I was panting and breathless from the pleasure that she erupted out of me.

"Fuck Ron; I can't wait…" I grunted sliding her up the cold tiled wall until she was wrapping her legs tightly around me and slamming down hard on to my cock as I thundered my way up in to her with all the power I had.

Burying my cock so deep inside her I was sure that I had to be hurting her but no words of complaint escaped her lips as my cock throbbed madly inside her, giving her the chance to mold around me until I was certain that I had gone straight to heaven from the amazing soft feeling that surrounded me.

Bringing my lips to her breasts that were pushed so tightly together that I couldn't understand why she wasn't falling out of the bra and the v neck of her tight midriff t-shirt. Licking my tongue over the exposed flesh had her entire body trembling and it seemed to seep down through her pussy and over the top of my cock.

"Mmmm…mmmm…mmm…mmmm," She moaned over and over again as words seemed to be out with her vocabulary at this moment as my teeth began to slowly nibble on the flesh of her breasts; slowly moving until I was biting hard through the material of the top.

Dragging out of her quickly and steady only to drive back in to her hard and fast; filling her completely as if I had been literally made to be inside her.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jjjjeeeefffffff!" She moaned out desperately as we slammed together hard and rough; my teeth biting down on her nipples hard.

I couldn't seem to get enough of her; slamming and driving in and out of her until I could feel my need becoming squashed from the power that erupted between us.

"Tell…me…you…love…me?" She panted.

"I love you," I grunted as she slid her arms up over her head and hooked her hands over the top of the cubicle; giving me a break from having to support her weight.

Moving my legs back a little so that I had all the power of my hips to ram deep inside her; instantly her insides were constricting violently getting ready to explode over me in a way that only she knew how to do.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Helping him by taking my weight on to my arms as I pumped up and down on his thick hard shaft that filled me in ways that no man had ever filled me before.

Sweat encased us tightly, as my arms flexed from the grip over the top of the tiles until I could feel an ache beginning to set in as time and time again he powered in to me with all the power that he possessed in his hips.

Pleasure began to build from the friction of his dick driving in to me so roughly that I couldn't stop the smile from sliding over my lips.

"You like that?" He growled his eyes moving away from my breasts to meet my own and I was almost instantly drowning in his tiger like eyes and I wouldn't want to be anywhere than right here in this moment with him; lost in the ecstasy that he was inflicting on me.

"Like…you-you…wouldn't-believe!" I panted as my release came crashing out of me so violently that I lost my grip on the wall behind me for a split second but as his hands moved to my ass to catch me I quickly tightened my grip on the tiles.

Wave upon wave washed through every vein in my body; I had never had anything like what Jeff and I shared, with anyone before and in a small way I knew that Jeff was my drug of choice.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…yes, yes, yes, yyyyeeeeesssss!" I moaned out of me as pleasure reached a new height in side me where I couldn't fight it; I couldn't ignore it and I didn't want too, I wanted to become entangled in the things that he was doing to me, I wanted to get lost in his powerful eyes that were still watching me closely.

"Tell me you love me?" He growled desperately bringing his hands to my ass despite not actually needing too, he spread me a little wider, which seemed to give him room to slam so deep inside me that I was shivering from the feel of him so deep.

"Oh fuck Jeff; I-I…love…you!" I purred breathlessly as my release seemed to tip in to the valley of non-existence; leaving a weak and trembling body in its place.

"Oh fuck…oh God Ron…you're so soft, you're so wet…fuck you're so tight," He growled desperately as he twitched his body against mine desperately as he unloaded himself inside me so violently that I could feel his cock throbbing inside me as his body slammed against me hungrily. "I-I…I-I…love-you Ron,"

"Mmm…mmmm…keep cuming for me handsome," I purred in to his ear as his body slammed in to mine one last time and just stayed hard against me, his breath escaping through his gorgeous red lips and in to my ear leaving me panting and shivering out of control.

Slowly his cock slid out of me and gently he placed me down on to the floor of the cubicle, and wrapped his powerfully strong arms around me and held me so close that the heat between us was causing condensation to build on the tiles of the cubicle where we had succumbed to the passion between us.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Eventually we managed to get back in to our trousers and stumbled out of the cubicle just as Vince came crashing in to the locker room.

"There you 2 are; I have been looking for you both," He said completely oblivious to the flushed looks on our faces as we moved towards the main area of the locker room.

"Sorry," Ron and I both mumbled before looking at each other and smiling.

"How did it feel being out there tonight Cameron?" Vince asked ushering us to the bleachers and sitting down between me and my girl as Randy came in to the locker room with CM Punk.

"I felt actually surprisingly calm and relaxed,"

"I have to say that you did seem to relax once you got used to being there," Vince agreed scratching his chin; a sure fire sign that he was thinking. "I was watching from backstage and I have to say that a few ideas hit me; but I want to see you, Jeff and Randy in my office in Connetticut in a week's time,"

"Yes sir," Ron replied as she stretched her body out causing Randy and Punk to both become slightly flustered on the spot but she didn't notice; that was just her way; she didn't see the effect that she had on the opposite sex and it was one of the things that I loved most about her.

"You and Jeff have a photo shoot in the morning," Vince announced. "We need to get some stills done with the 2 of you; something sexy and intimate I think,"

"You got it," She smiled leaning forward to look at me and winking sexily.

"Yes sir," I smiled back at her and licked my lips as she leaned back.

"Good well you did great tonight, and I will see the 3 of you in a week," Our manager got to his feet and nodded at Randy and Punk as he moved past them. "Your schedule for tomorrow is waiting for you at the hotel,"

"Thank you Mr. McMahon," Ron said moving towards me and falling against my frame where I welcomed her readily.

We watched the chairman leave the locker room, and close the door behind him which seemed to leave Ron collapsing against me a little harder.

We talked to Randy and Punk for a little while before we gathered up our things and said goodnight to our friends and headed in the direction of the hotel where we were staying.

_**THE FOLLOWING MORNING;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Standing in the offices where Jeff and I were scheduled to do the interview; which hadn't been all that bad, a few questions had come up about the man in the ring a few months back. I had handled it ok I figured, giving the story but without a long explanation of the why's and when's. The interviewer had seemed happy enough with the answer then gone on to ask what the future held for Jeff and me.

Now we were waiting to do the photo shoot that I was completely dreading. I could hardly believe that this was where my life had come too. After being with Steven and running for all those years, I was worried that I had somehow slipped in to some kind of dream.

I mean I had dreamt about the day that Steven was dead for countless years but now that it had actually happened; I hadn't pictured it happening in the way that it had. At the expense of my man and everything that he had worked so hard for.

"You ok baby girl?" He whispered as he gently ran his hand on the lower half of my back to soothe me and it was working wonders.

"Mmhmm; just a little nervous," I admitted looking up in to his beautiful stormy eyes to find them already watching me closely.

"You'll be fine! I am right here with you so just relax and follow my lead yeah?"

"Ok," I nodded as a door opened and an extravagant looking man came bounding out towards us.

"Jeff and Cameron I assume?" He asked stopping just short of us and extending his hand.

I nodded as Jeff agreed that it was indeed us, we both shook his hand then let him lead us in to his studio, which was decorated in white and had loads of leather sofas spaced out with faux fur throws draped all over the place.

"Mr. McMahon has informed me that he wants sexy and elegant for this shoot, so I was thinking…" The man started to say as he showed us around.

Jeff and I exchanged looks and smiled as the man wove his hands in the air in time to his words. This was going to be entertaining if nothing else; I thought to myself as I followed the man in to the woman's dressing room.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

When asked what music we wanted to listen to for the shoot we had both said the same thing; Theory of a Deadman. Ever since that night in the motel when Steven had been brought back in to her life; we had been listening to the new album from the band and the song All or Nothing had become our song.

So here I was stood in front of a huge black back drop; in a pair of the same trousers that I wore in the ring, waiting for Ron to come out of the dressing room where she had disappeared 10 minutes ago after the first set of photos had been taken of her in the same kind of outfit that she had worn on the show last night.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets I moved away from the back drop and moved to the large window and looked out on to the street of the busy city where we were leaving later tonight.

"All right Jeff; what I want for this shoot is hot, I want desire and I want seduction in your eyes," The man in charge who we had found out was named Charles instructed me as he switched the CD on to the one song that reflected the life that Cameron and I shared; our song.

Turning in time to see her moving out of the dressing room, dressed in a floor length suede black skirt that clung to her curves desperately as if it had to be sprayed in to place; a long slit slid up the right thigh. My eyes drank in her beauty as they moved to her top half; wearing nothing but a black lace bra with red stitching; her breasts pushed hard together and up giving her the type of cleavage that had me groaning inwardly at how amazing she looked and not being able to be alone with her.

This man was trying to drive me crazy, I was sure of it as I watched her hips swinging as she walked towards me; her long dark hair bouncing as she all but glided to me and stopping in front of me.

Instantly my breath was racing away from me; desperation was kicking in and I knew she felt it as my cock throbbed desperately against her hip.

We listened as he told us the position he wanted us in so she stayed in front of me as we moved back to the black back drop until we were centre.

With her back to the camera; she slid one hand up my naked chest until she was all but cupping the side of my face.

"Good Cameron; now look up at him like you want him," Charles ordered her. "Great," He encouraged as her eyes met mine with a look that said it all; I was going to get so lucky when we got back to the hotel. "Now Jeff; place one hand to her lower back and let the other touch on her hand that is on your face," He instructed, doing as I was told I received my own form of encouragement. "Now tilt your head slightly towards her and return the look she is giving you,"

The sound of the clicking of the camera made this less than intimate, I was aware of assistants rushing around taking the rolls of film as he finished them.

"Now slowly begin to unclip her bra," He ordered me. Snapping my head up to look at him.

"Not a chance…" I growled.

"There are going to be no topless shots Mr. Hardy, it is just for show," He instructed me.

Looking down to my girl she nodded her head, so I slowly began to unclip the hooks of the material that was holding her breasts in place, snapping and encouragement met our ears as she smiled up at me.

"Now begin to slide the straps down," He instructed as Cameron moved so that she was directly in front of me. Doing as I was told he almost screeched in delight. "Now look down at her; make love to her with those eyes Jeff,"

The strain in my trousers was getting more and more noticeable and I knew that was why she had moved in front of me. Looking down in to her eyes to see her looking up at me with a sultry and seductive glint in her own normally calm dark eyes but now all I could see was hunger and desire staring up at me innocently.

Once Charles was seemingly happy with the amount of photos he had taken from this position, he allowed me to clip Ron back up before instructing her to turn so that she was facing the camera; and to slide her arm up and around my neck, then instructing me to look down at her as she tilted her head slightly in my direction. Our lips lingering dangerously close to one another's; the spark was almost debilitating as the feel of her breath on my face seemed intent on burning through me until all I could think about was getting her alone.

Photo after photo was taken from this angle then we were instructed to sit down on the sofa; having me lying back with her draped over my body in seductive position that had me once again straining against the material of my trousers.

Finally the last shots were taken of me lying on my back on a huge faux fur throw on the floor with her lying next to me; her head laying on my stomach; her soft smooth hair fanned out over my upper torso and my hand draped across her chest; holding on to her arm gently.

Thankfully we were done and were allowed to go change back in to our normal cloths. Thanking the photographer for all his work, we left the building wrapped up in each other.

"That was amazing…a little uncomfortable but amazing," She giggled softly.

"It really was and now I can't wait to get you back to that hotel,"

"Something on your mind Mr. Hardy?" She smiled up at me as the sting of the cold Chicago afternoon air bit in to my lungs sharply.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I growled pulling her hard against my frame as we made for the car to take us back to the hotel.

With one thing on my mind and one thing only; this whole photo shoot had made me the horny one; Ron had hit the horny stage of her pregnancy and suddenly it seemed the roles had been reversed for a change.

**R/N - This is the last chapter until some time on Sunday I am afraid; I hope that you all enjoy and have an awesome weekend. Luv ya all.**

**Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	61. Chapter 61

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 61;**_

_**A FEW DAYS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Randy, Cameron and I were stood outside Vince's office in the WWE headquarters in Connetticut where we were scheduled to meet with him in five minutes time; then we had an uncharacteristic four days off, which of course meant that we were heading straight back to Cameron for some R&R.

Randy scuffed his feet across the vinyl floor loudly as he seemed to be more nervous than I had ever seen him look. It wasn't a sight that you saw rarely; he was always so calm and collected that he didn't rarely show any emotion other than an over abundance of confidence.

Ron was sat on a chair; leafing through an old magazine that had been left lying on the table, her eyes scanning the contents as she played with her ear; a sure fire sign that she was also nervous about what Vince wanted to see us for.

I was stood near the exit to the waiting area; watching my girl happily content in the things that I felt for her, happy to just stand here watching her, drowning in her, feeling all the love I felt for her simmering inside me as she bit down on her bottom lip as the door finally opened and Vince appeared.

"Come on in guys," He smiled.

Something about the way Vince smiled always left me feeling slightly nervous. It seemed that there was always something going on up in his head and it seemed to me that the man was a millionaire, probably at least 4 times over, for a reason.

Business wise he was a genius; he had taken the WWE and built it in to the well oiled machine that it was today, he ensured that everyone was happy regardless of his on screen persona. Despite not agreeing with a lot of things that he did, I did admire the man he was.

Randy moved in to the room, as Ron slowly got to her feet and shuffled forward with me reaching her before she even stepped one foot over the threshold of the office. Placing my hand to the small of her back, I began to guide her in to the office a little more quickly until we were sitting down on the opposite side of the huge desk and looking at the man who held the outcome of our future in his hands.

"Jeff, Cameron I received this in the mail this morning," Vince started as he handed over the recent issue of the WWE magazine. "As you can see you made the cover and I am more than happy with how that came out,"

Looking down to the cover of the publicized magazine to see a black and white photo of Ron and I taken a few days ago; the shot of me stood in front of the black back drop and of her stood to my left; back to the camera and her left hand resting on my chest; looking up at me with a sexy glint in her eyes that I could still see if I thought hard enough.

"Wow," Ron mumbled from next to me as she looked down at the front cover with large block writing along the bottom of the page; which covered some of her tattoo that was on her lower back; _**'They fought hard to be with one another; and now they say it is All or Nothing!'**_

"You look good baby girl," I said almost in a whisper as we both stared at the photo; neither of us bothering to open the magazine as Vince watched us closely.

"It will be on the stands tomorrow," He informed us quietly seemingly sorry at invading the moment we were sharing as Randy sat quietly in his chair to the right of me. "Now down to business," Quickly his game face came back in to play.

"Sorry," Ron and I both mumbled as we placed the magazine back on to his desk and looked at him giving him our full attention.

"We have had a _really _good response to your first appearance as Jeff's Valet, Cameron and I am more than happy to continue with this story line if you are both up to it?" Vince asked watching us both closely.

"I'm more than fine with it," Ron admitted as her hand slipped in to mine.

"Jeff?"

"I have no option; she's the boss," I smiled nodding my head in her direction.

"And Randy?" Vince chuckled as Ron turned to me and stuck her tongue out at me softly.

"Jeff's right; Cameron is the boss," He smiled finally injecting himself in to the meeting he smiled at Vince before he glanced at Ron and smiled softly at her.

"Ok then so I really should just be having this interview with Cameron then?" Vince chuckled once again.

"It would appear so," Ron giggled as she seemed to slowly begin to relax now that Vince had lowered his business persona somewhat.

"Well Cameron I have been thinking a lot over the past couple of days; I don't know all the details yet but I have some ideas that I would like to run by you," He said focusing solely on my girl for the time being.

"Sure," Ron nodded gripping my hand a little harder than before as she looked straight at Vince and smiled softly.

I really couldn't be more proud of her if I wanted to be; she was cool and collected even though I knew that inside she was as nervous as hell.

"What I am thinking is that for the next few matches we are going to have you and Jeff come more in to the lime light, slowly build the momentum towards his title shot; how do you feel about that Jeff?" Vince asked finally turning his attention to me.

"It works for me sir," I admitted.

"Now since Cameron is pregnant, I don't want her in any danger while she is at ringside, so either you or Randy will always be coming to her aid, does that make sense?" Vince asked looking from me to Randy.

It stuck in the back of my throat that Randy was going to be _'saving' _her sometimes; it was my job to keep her safe, not his but I knew that it was just a story line.

Randy and I both nodded our heads in agreement, causing Vince to clasp his hands together loudly.

"Good now saying that I did want to run something by you and Jeff, Cameron," Vince continued to talk keeping all three of our attention.

"Yes?" Ron and I both replied at the same time.

"I wanted to have you at ringside on Monday again, and maybe have one of the other divas come down and maybe push you…"

"No way!" I said as Ron gently tightened her hand in my to tell me that she appreciated that I was concerned for her but as her thumb began to tenderly rub over the back of my hand, I knew that she was about to agree to what Vince was suggesting.

"Vince it is fine," Ron said softly looking at the older man across the desk. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well Jeff is going to be fighting Triple H on Monday on RAW and I was thinking that you will be at ringside cheering Jeff on; how about we have one of the other diva's in to Randy and she sees the way he looks at you?" He suggested eagerly and instantly I knew that he had Ron's attention.

"Sounds like it would work," She agreed happily.

"Who would the diva be?" Randy asked moving forward in his seat; his interest instantly peaked.

"I was thinking that maybe Melina…or Gillian…" Vince started.

"Gillian Hall?" Randy asked in disbelief as Vince nodded his head. "I'll go with Melina thanks," He said shuddering at the thought of the loud mouthed blond that went by the name Gillian Hall. I had to agree with him, Gillian could curdle milk given half the chance.

Not that Melina was much better but still if I was being put in that position I would pick Melina over Gillian every time.

"So what do you want Ron to do exactly?" I asked taking my turn to inject myself in to the conversation.

Vince smiled as he looked from Ron to me and finally to Randy. His eyes wide and he seemed to be really happy with himself with whatever he had planned.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff, Randy and I waited for Vince to tell us his plans and I could see that the man was overly pleased with himself with whatever it was that he had come up with for the story line that would be playing out between the three of us.

"What I was thinking was that the diva in question comes down to the ring, sees the way that Randy keeps looking over at you; she becomes angry so she pushes you; maybe gets you in to a lock and as both Jeff and Randy go to come to your aid, you manage to fight out…you do know how to fight right?" Vince asked looking solely at me as I nodded my head yes.

"She knows how to fight Vince; she has been training in martial arts, wrestling and boxing," Jeff piped up from next to me. "But she's preg…"

"Pregnant I know, there will be no danger Jeff, I can assure you…we would have which ever diva it is come out to see you in Carolina so she and Cameron can get used to one another and come up with a plan," Vince informed my man as he looked at him.

"I want to do it!" I said instantly.

"You're really sure?" Vince asked as Jeff shifted uncomfortably next to me. Turning to look at him; his eyes met mine and all but begged me not to do this.

"It will be fine Jeff, I can do this…you saw me in the ring before we left last time…I _can _do this baby…"

"It's not a question of if you can do this baby girl; cos I know for a fact without a shadow of a doubt that you are more than capable of whooping Melina's ass but you are pregnant,"

"I've been pregnant before Jeff and what did Kara say?" I argued my point in front of the man who was now paying my paycheck and the man who was supposed to be falling for me on the show.

"I know what she said, I heard her loud and clear Ron but damn it, I haven't experienced this before and I would like to enjoy it rather than worrying that you are doing too much," He complained.

Completely ignoring Vince and Randy; I brought my hand to Jeff's handsome face and looked further in to his powerful fierce eyes that seemed to shine with a determination that could only be matched by my own.

"You trust me right?" I asked moving my chair a little closer to him.

"Of course I do…"

"Then trust me when I tell you that I can do this; that I can handle myself, you have never questioned my instincts before so why start now?" I asked refusing to look out of his eyes as his own burned in to me with a need to be heard and I was hearing him loud and clear.

"I don't like it…but ok, I know there is no talking you out of something once you set your mind to it," He sighed heavily.

"I wonder where I get that from," I giggled as I leaned in and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Now Vince you said that whichever diva it is, will come out to Carolina to work with me before Monday?"

"Yes, I think that since Randy wants Melina it will most probably be her, but as of yet I am not sure," He informed me.

"I understand," I replied feeling myself getting excited, I was going to get some action after all considering that I was just going to be a Valet until I had to leave to have the baby, I was understandably excited about it all.

"Good now back to Jeff and Randy," He started turning to look at both men who nodded and gave their full attention.

"Now Jeff I am thinking that you will want some time off work when the baby is born is that right?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir," Jeff nodded without thought.

We had discussed it and decided that we would indeed both want time off work, maybe 6 months to a year just so that we could get used to be Parent's together. This time it wasn't like it had been with Steven; I had to worry about what Jeff wanted too because with Steven he hadn't cared worth a damn about what happened to me when I was pregnant.

"Good ok so here is my plan; we are going to have you and Randy become almost tag team mates, he is going to save your ass a few times, then you will return the favor a couple of times, which should bring us up to the next pay per view. You won't be going for the title until Ron is due; where you will loose, maybe take a nasty tumble and we will say that you had a serious injury then after the baby is born and the time is right for you both to come back you will come back and instantly challenge Randy for a title shot, which you will win,"

Vince was giving Jeff his word that he would become WWE Champion and I could feel the shift in Jeff's posture as the smile spread across his face and turned to me, leaning in he kissed me forcefully until I was gently pushing away from him and reminding him that we were in company.

"So what is going to happen with me?" Randy asked.

"You will keep the title until Jeff comes back; you won't loose it I can promise you of that! I am thinking that possibly in a year's time you will be asked to give it up to Jeff; do you think that, that is something that you can do?" Vince asked him.

Jeff and I both turned to look at Randy who leaned back in to his chair and smiled.

"Of course I can; I think that having the title for a whole year is more than long enough for one person to have it," He agreed to Vince's plan.

"Well it would be a year and 7 months to be exact," I smiled across at him.

Randy had already had the belt for 7 months and another year was going to be a long time for him to try and hold on to it, especially when Jeff and I were gone because Jeff wouldn't be the number one contender anymore. And with a boss like Vince anything was possible.

"Oh you're right," He chuckled as he looked back to me and smiled happily. "Oh yeah then a year and 7 months is more than long enough for me to have the belt,"

"Great! Well if you all want to head on out, I will get talking to the writers and hopefully get Melina in to talk about having her come in to the story and I will call you Cameron with the details soon yeah?"

"Sounds good to me," I agreed as Jeff helped me to my feet and we headed out of Vince McMahon's office. The minute the door closed I fell in to Jeff's embrace where he wrapped me up tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"You did good in there baby girl; even though I don't agree with your decision to do this…"

"Jeff!" I scolded. "Not here and not now!" I watched his eyes, telling him hopefully that I did not want to discuss this in front of anyone.

As if he had read my mind he nodded his head and buttoned it as the three of us moved towards the exit to the WWE buildings. Thankfully the car that had been assigned to us was still waiting in the car park for us and had all of our luggage in it.

"So we'll see you Monday, I guess," Jeff said glancing to Randy as we climbed out of the car at the airport.

"You will! Have a good weekend guys," Randy smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Oh and Cam?"

"Yeah dude?" I turned back to look at him.

"Please call me and let me know if I am going to be stuck with some kind of horror?" He asked winking at me.

"You got it!" I giggled as Jeff chuckled softly next to me.

Waving goodbye, Jeff and I headed in the direction of where our flight would be called from and Randy headed in the direction of where his own flight would be leaving from.

It had been a long week, with the live taping of RAW, to the photo shoot and interview, to Jeff doing special appearances over the country to the meeting with Vince in the head quarters offices just now. I truly felt like I could crawl in to bed and sleep for the next 4 days that we had off.

"You ok beautiful?" Jeff whispered in to my ear as we sat down on the chairs provided in the large airport.

"Never been better, I am so excited; I really can't wait to get this on the road," I smiled back at his handsome features.

I had been shocked at one of Jeff's signing's that a few fans had asked for my autograph on their Hardy Show DVD's; I had fought so hard in the beginning to not be seen on camera but since Steven had come back I had let go and allowed myself to be seen without worry of being found.

"I can see that," He chuckled softly before pressing his lips to my head where he let his face rest against me.

I took comfort in his tender embrace, I loved the moments that we shared like this; it made a strong difference to the violence that could erupt out of us without warning. Yes this was where my life had supposed to end up; with this man!

**R/N - THANK YOU for the review The Nicki Reid; I am glad that you are still enjoying it so this is for you. **

**Please enjoy and remember to..._review!! _  
Luv ya all  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	62. Chapter 62

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 62;**_

_**Cameron; North Carolina;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The plane landed about 20 minutes ago and here Ron and I were seemingly stuck for the time being as people rushed towards us to get our autographs on the issue of the WWE magazine that had been released as we had been high in the air on the way home from Connetticut during the night.

Amber and Shifty came in to view from the entrance to the airport in Raleigh; they had offered to drive in to the neighboring town of Cameron, to pick us up, which I was grateful for; Ron and I hadn't gotten much sleep on the flight here.

We had rejoined the mile high club and then had set about talking about the plans that Vince had for us. Ron was slightly nervous about it but ultimately she was excited beyond belief and you could tell it from the tone in her voice.

"CAM! JEFF!" Amber raced forward; inching her way through the crowd that had surrounded me and my girl from the moment that we stepped in to the airport.

"Hey honey," Ron smiled hugging her best friend tightly as I explained that we had to go. "How are you?"

"How am I? How am I?" Amber laughed softly as Shifty hugged his sister and Amber moved to me and hugged me tightly. "I can't believe you are asking me that…you are the one on the front of the new WWE magazine and looking amazing by the way…the photos were so amazing,"

"You saw the magazine already huh?" Ron asked from where Shifty was whispering in to her ear.

"Saw it…? Yeah and bought like 10 copies," He complained.

"You didn't like the pics?" Ron asked tilting her head to look at her older sibling.

"I'm your big brother; if I liked them then something would be seriously wrong with _this _picture," He chuckled kissing her head softly as the four of us grabbed up the luggage and headed out of the airport at a quicker pace than normal, as the group of autograph hunters continued to follow us. "But I must say they really were tastefully done,"

"They really were Cam," Amber informed her friend as we moved in to the back seat of her jeep.

"We haven't seen them yet," I said.

"You're kidding!?" Shifty asked turning to look at us from where he had climbed in to the passenger seat next to his girl.

I had to admit that Shifty and Amber looked much better together than Amber and Leland; I just hoped that whatever it was that had happened between Amber and Leland wouldn't come back to bite the new couple in the ass.

Reaching to the floor in front of him, he picked up two copies of the magazine that Amber seemed to have bought in abundance and handed them back to us.

Opening the magazine to the right page, my eyes landed on a full two page spread of me lying shirtless on the leather sofa that had been in the studio and Ron lying over the top of me; resting her elbows on my chest and looking down in to my eyes.

Flipping the page until I was greeted to the start of the interview;

_They fought hard to be together; she broke the terms of a contract because she believed so strongly in the love that they share; he risked it all to save the woman that he loves._

_Charles Davies, said that he never saw a couple so in tune with one another before; they both requested the same music, they both talked in what seemed to be their own private language and all the while the love they felt for one another charged the air around the famous photographer._

_When I talked to the couple who are being thrust in to the lime light by Vince McMahon, I could see that they were indeed very much in love and what you see on TV is exactly what you see in real life when you meet them._

_  
When asked about the situation regarding Randy Orton; they both spoke candidly about the speculation that surrounded what happened in the ring a couple of months ago._

"_People assume because it was done in the ring that it was staged but I can assure that there was nothing fake about what happened that night," Jeff gets an angry look on his face when asked about the incident that led to Cameron being knocked out in the ring._

"_Randy Orton did something that I thought that I would never forgive him for; but he has apologized, he has fought hard to prove that he is sorry and most of our friends think we are crazy for forgiving him but I couldn't hold on to that anger forever because essentially it was affecting every aspect of my life…from the relationship that I have with my son, to my relationships with my friends and to what Jeff and I share and I couldn't let that continue," Cameron explains. "For us this is all or nothing," Jeff happily nods his head in agreement to his lady's words._

_Looking calm and relaxed after Jeff's match in the ring with the first appearance of Cameron as his Valet; it is easy to see that both are calm and relaxed in each other's presence as Jeff clasps his hand in to Cameron's they seem both ready for me to start this interview._

_Carl Kingston._

There was no need to read the interview; I remember what had been said.

I was just blown away by how well the photos came out between us. I had always known how beautiful she was but those photos caught her in a different light; almost a 1950's elegance that just made her more desirable in my eyes.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Staring at the photo on the opposite page to the introduction; it was the picture of Jeff slowly inching the bra straps down my arms; all the photos were in black and white and I had to agree with my brother they were tastefully done.

I had always know that Jeff was handsome but those photos just made him look more handsome than ever; the way his fingers were inched under the straps of the bra and he slid them down my arms.

I still remember the way my skin reacted to the way he let his fingers linger over my flesh and I was becoming flustered from the memories. For the past week or two I had become increasingly horny at anything, which I knew was something that Jeff found amusing no matter how many times I cussed him out for it. I was beginning to think that this baby was trying to turn me in to a nympho.

Closing the magazine; I could read it properly when we got home, for now I placed my hand on Jeff's leg and instantly he got the subtle meaning in my touch; the smile came to his face as he leaned in to me.

"You feeling horny huh?" He whispered softly in to my ear, which seemed to just cause a ripple effect that did little to calm the desire that raced through me.

Nodding my head yes, he smiled and gently pulled me in to his powerful embrace until I was all but drowning his huge arms; I swear this man gave the best hugs ever.

"Just wait until we get back to Matt's princess," He whispered trying to not draw attention to us in the back seat.

But my God what was he trying to do to me?

Every inch of my body had broken out in to a wave of shivers and trembles that wouldn't seem to erase from my flesh as his hand slowly and tenderly ran up and down my arm; his fingers carving lines of heat that just seemed to get hotter with every gesture.

This man was definitely going to be the death of me.

_**Matt's POV;**_

I had dropped CT off at school and headed in to town to pay some bills and that was when it had caught my eye; the recent issue of the WWE magazine. My brother and his girl on the front page; in a pose that could easily have been placed in GQ; without thought I placed it in to my basket of the supermarket I had come in to, to grab some essentials.

Now here I was sitting on the sofa in my living room with the magazine on my lap. Wondering on whether or not I should look at it. If the photos were anything like the one on the cover I knew there was a strong possibility that it would just cause me to fall even harder for the girl that I couldn't have.

"You like her don't you?" The sound of Kara's voice filtered in to my tirade of thoughts and I was instantly throwing the magazine to the side and looking up in to the amazing sharp blue eyes of the girl who I had been spending most of my free time with.

"What…? I don't know what you…" I started but she moved so that she was sitting in front of me on the large leg rest seat that I had placed by the sofa.

"Matt I haven't spent all this time with you and not be able see that you are attracted to your brother's girlfriend; do you want to talk about it?" She asked her voice caring and sincere.

"I don't…I don't think that would be a good idea considering…"

"Considering?" She asked tilting her head to the side and watching me closely.

"What you and I have…"

"We have a friendship Matty, and that means that you can talk to me about absolutely anything," She assured me softly as she placed her hand on my leg.

Over the course of the few days that I had been home and spent time with her, I knew that I liked her and given enough time I could probably fall hard for her but…with Cam and Jeff living in this house there was no chance of that happening anytime soon, because everywhere I turned I was reminded of the things that I felt for Cameron.

Looking at this woman in front of me, I knew that if I wanted anything with her at all, I was going to have to be completely honest with her especially when she could see what I was feeling for Cam.

"Yeah I like her…I like her a hell of a lot," I admitted my voice barely even a whisper as she nodded her head encouragingly but remained silent. "It came to a head not long before I met you…"

"That's what that was…" She commented softly.

"What?"

"When I met you guys and saw you with Cam and Jeff; I was sure that I sensed some tension but I wasn't completely sure,"

"Yeah it got a bit ugly for a bit but Jeff knows that I would never do anything behind his back, I would never try anything with the girl that he is going to be spending the rest of his life with…"

"And Cam?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does she know?"

"Yeah she knows," I sighed feeling myself sinking to even lower depths as I realized that I had indeed fallen in love with Cameron over the course of getting to know her.

"And how did she react?" Kara asked her beautiful blue eyes burning in to mine with a firey passion that could render me to my knees.

Maybe not all was lost!

Maybe just maybe this girl in front of me was the woman I was supposed to be with; I sure as hell didn't think that I was meant to be with Cameron regardless of the way I felt about her, I knew that she belonged with my brother.

"She was great…but then again she is always great! She just sat down with me and talked to me you know? She was really sweet and caring,"

"How could you not love that?" She said tearing her eyes away from me and I could see the hurt shining and I felt my heart pinch at the thought of causing this girl pain.

"And then I met you," I whispered softly deciding that I couldn't hide my feelings away forever; after Cam finding out that I had this crush on her, I had thought that I would never be open with another woman but here I was feeling more ready than I had ever thought possible.

"W-What do you-you mean?" She asked her eyes jumping straight back to mine.

"Kara you can surely tell how I feel about you…"

"But you're in to…"

"Cameron yes; I am! But I know what I feel for her is never going to be returned on her part and I have to move on with my life. Then just when I thought that I was never going to get past what I felt for her, you walked in to my life, you came breezing in to that hospital room with such a grace and elegance about you that I knew without an doubt that I could really fall hard for you and slowly it is happening,"

"So where does that leave what you are feeling for Cameron?" She asked keeping her gaze focused solely on me and what I was saying to her.

"Buried I hope; washed away like it never happened," I admitted wanting desperately not to feel the way I did about Cameron but damn it the girl was controlling me to the point where I was desperate to try anything to rid myself of these feelings.

And it wasn't like I was lying to Kara; I did really like her and I was deeply attracted to her.

The sound of the front door crashed open causing Kara and I to both look up as Jeff and Cam came falling inside the house, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing deeply.

"Uh-uhm!" I cleared my throat causing them to both break out of the kiss, turning their heads to look at us but still they stayed dangerously close together.

"Sorry big bear…" Cameron started to say.

"No time," Jeff growled lifting her in to his arms where she wrapped her legs around my brother tightly as he moved to the stairs.

"Sorry big bear! It's good to see you," Cameron giggled softly as Jeff climbed towards the second floor where their bedroom was and the sound of him grunting reached Kara and me where we were sat. "Hi Kara!" Cam called back.

"Hey guys," Kara replied.

"Sorry I will talk to you in about an hour…" She called down as Jeff reached the first landing in the stairs. "Ouch…!" She complained. "Ok maybe a couple of hours," She laughed as Jeff all but threw himself to the second floor and in to their room.

The sound of the door slamming reached down the stairs to where I turned back to look at Kara who was giggling softly.

"They can be pretty full on huh?" She asked bringing her eyes back to me and it seemed that with her here, I didn't feel as tormented as I would if I were here alone and hearing what I just had.

Maybe I was ready to move on.

Maybe I was slowly getting past what I was feeling.

"Yeah they really can," I admitted. "But I want to talk about you and me," I said reaching for her hand and pulling her on to the sofa next to me.

All thoughts of the magazine and Cameron slipping out of my head as I realized what I had in this girl next to me.

"And what exactly is there to talk about?" She asked softly her eyes sparkling in a way that left my heart fluttering madly out of rhythm, which shocked me a little.

"Not much really other than I want to try and give us a shot; if you want that?" I asked shyly.

"You know I never could resist that cute little voice and those large doe eyes that you got going on," She giggled as I tenderly cupped her beautiful features in to my hands.

I could feel myself drowning in her beautiful bright eyes and I found that I liked the feeling, I liked the man I felt like I was when I was with her.

Maybe this was going to work out the right way.

Slowly bringing my lips to her, I tenderly brushed over her soft supple full flesh and she responded by brushing back until we were locked in a feverish lock that had all thoughts of the other woman in my life flying straight out of my head.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	63. Chapter 63

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 63;**_

_**THE FOLLOWING DAY;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

Rolling over in bed and expecting to be snuggled in to Shifty's side but his side of the bed was empty and had me instantly waking up. The sun seeping through the creek in the curtains seemed to burn in to my eyes making me close them again.

"Yes I know; I heard you brat…no we will be there in about an hour and a half…God there will be plenty of time shorty," The sound of Shifty talking on the phone told me that he was talking to his sister.

The smile came to my face as I listened to him calling her shorty, which was something I knew bugged the hell out of my friend. Cameron must have jumped in to a tirade of abuse 'cos the sound of my man laughing caused me to dare to open my eyes again and there he was stood at the bottom of the bed; jeans covered his legs but his top half was naked.

Instantly I was drowning in the amazing frame of his handsome body; the carvings and dips of his chiseled frame seemed to tense as he chuckled heavily.

Could I possibly be more in love with this man?

I really didn't think that I could; the things that I felt when I was with him were nothing like anything I had ever felt for anyone and I knew that I would feel this way about him for the rest of my life.

I had been scared of what I felt because I had a tendency to fall in love too quickly and give my heart away far too easily but what I felt for him wasn't ever going to be denied and the more that I tried to actually deny it, the more that I found I was just fooling myself.

"Well the quicker you let me get off the phone; the quicker we can get there," Shifty chuckled in to the phone that he had cradled between his ear and his shoulder.

Slowly turning his eyes fell on mine and he smiled brightly causing my heart to flutter in a desperate measure of hunger and desire.

"No I know; my God what the hell has crawled up your ass today…?" He asked moving to the bed where he crawled on next to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Well that is just nice Cam; do you kiss your son with that mouth?" He chuckled once again and pulled the phone away from his ear and I could hear the dulcet tone of her screaming down the line.

Laughing I snuggled in to his side until my head was resting on his chest and listening to the soothing and steady rhythm of his heart as he continued to talk to his sister until he eventually hung up and placed his phone on the bed.

"My God she is hard work sometimes," He chuckled softly as he placed his lips to my forehead softly.

"You know that you love it," I giggled as he slid down the bed until his face was level with my own and he tenderly brushed his lips over mine.

"That I do," He agreed as he pulled back. "And as much as I want to stay here and make love to you all day; we have to motor,"

"What? Why?" I asked wrapping my arms around his strong thick neck and pulling myself hard against his frame.

"Cam and Jeff have asked us if we want to go down to Fantasy lake with them and CT; but first they have to go to the hospital,"

"What? Why? Has something happened?" I asked feeling my panic for my best friend setting in.

"What? No; Cam just has her first appointment with the OBGYN," He informed me as he kissed me again. "I am gonna go shower; care to join me?" He growled softly.

"I didn't think that we had time…?"

"Showering together would definitely save time," He smiled at me and I knew there was no way that I could deny him and what was obviously about to happen between us.

"Well I do believe that you just made a very good point," I smiled pushing the covers away from my body just as my own phone started ringing.

"Ignore it," He growled reaching for my hand.

"I can't! I am waiting for a call from Shan about some customer who had come in requesting me to do a full back piece on them,"

Shifty knew how long I had waited to get a full back piece; my specialty in my line of work was Japanese artwork but I hadn't really had the chance to do much Japanese work of late and I missed it more than I could express.

"All right," He smiled back at me. "I'll go warm up the water; don't be long,"

"I won't handsome," I smiled reaching back to the nightstand on my side of the bed and picking up my phone. "Shan?" I asked without checking the caller ID.

"Amber?"

"Leland?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah baby, it's me," He replied.

Baby? Had he just called me baby?

What was I meant to say?

We hadn't talked since he had ended things with me, I was moving forward with my life and there was nothing I wanted more than to be able to do that without the shadows of the past hanging over me.

In a small way I had been more than grateful that he had ended things because I would never have had the courage to walk away from him when he had been all that I had really known but here I was with a man who I could really see myself spending the rest of my life with and Leland was calling me.

"What do you want Leland?" I asked looking to the ensuite door where Shifty was inside; possibly stripping out of his cloths to get in to the shower; images of him naked flashed before my eyes and I was silently cursing my ex for calling me at this moment.

"I just…I have been thinking about you a lot over the past couple of days, and I thought that I would give you a call to see how you are?"

"I'm good," I replied not going in to any more detail; he didn't need to know the specifics of my life now; not when he wasn't my man anymore, hell he wasn't even a part of my life now.

He had his own life in Hawaii; he had chosen that life over what we had and when I thought that I would blame him I really didn't; not when I knew for a fact that he had done the right thing.

"I miss you Amber," He said his tone soft and tender.

"Don't do this Leland," I sighed heavily reaching for my smokes and lighting up; inhaling deeply.

"Do what? Tell you that I miss you?"

"Yes! Don't do that!"

"Why not? I am just saying that I miss you…we were always able to communicate in the past; what has changed?"

"I have," I replied.

"In the space of a few months?" He asked me.

"I've moved on Leland, I am happy, I am settled…"

"You've met someone?" He asked and when I didn't answer he took that as my answer. "Who is he?" He demanded. "Is it Shifty?"

"What?"

"Don't tell me that you don't know that he wants in your pants? I saw it when I was there last time Amber,"

"You know what? I am hanging up now, I don't need to listen to this," I said and hung up the phone. Throwing it on the bed, I moved in to the ensuite as it started ringing again.

Stepping in to the shower behind Shifty and wrapping my arms around his waist; where he instantly leaned back against me and I felt all the love that we shared building past any connection that we had ever experienced before.

How dare Leland call me and say those things to me; who the hell did he think he was?

Slowly Shifty turned and looked down at me; his powerful soulful eyes burning in to mine and I knew in an instant that he could see that something was wrong.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Looking in to her beautiful hazel eyes I could see the frustration and anger sparking in their hypnotic power. As if my body had no control over my emotions I felt the concern building past anything I had ever felt before.

"Hey what's wrong? What happened?" I asked pulling back to look at her properly.

I loved the connection that we had; without warning she had become my new favorite drug as she seemed to seep in to my veins with a much healthier undercurrent than the drugs that I had done previously.

"Shifty I don't want to lie to you…"

"Then don't! Tell me what's going on?" I asked wiping the hair from her beautiful face as the water seemed to encase both of our bodies tightly; keeping us warm despite the falling winter around the area.

"On the phone…"

"Yes?"

"It was Leland," She said in barely a whisper and finally letting her eyes meet mine for the first time since she had said she didn't want to lie to me.

"What? What did he want?" I asked holding on to her a little tighter than before as her body all but caved against mine.

"He uhm…he…"

"What Amber? What did he want?" I pressed.

Who the hell did he think he was?

Why was he even phoning her anyway?

Hadn't he been the one who broke her heart?

He had ended their relationship with her because he knew that the distance was too much between them, that there was no way that staying together was fare on either of them.

I was the one who had been here.

I was the one who had helped her pick up the pieces.

I was the one who cared about her enough to ensure that I never left her.

What could he possibly give her that could top what I had given her?

A weekend every few months?

That wasn't enough and she deserved better than he could provide. I just had to pray that she could see that; I mean they had been together a real long time and I knew that he still had a special place in her heart.

I just hoped that it wasn't special enough that it would come between what we had now.

Reaching to the shower head, I turned it off and climbed out of the shower cubicle and looked at her as she looked back at me her eyes calm and collected.

Well I was glad that she seemed to be in control because all I could feel was a raging anger at the nerve of Leland calling her.

"Tell me?" I pressed as she climbed out of the shower and reached for a towel and wrapped it around her.

"He said he misses me," She replied looking in to my eyes and refusing to look away until I could think was that I was drowning in her, loosing all of the man that I was in the things that I felt for her.

"WHAT?" I roared causing her to jump slightly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you but what the fuck is he playing at? He gave up the right to miss you when he walked away from you for good,"

"I know and I told him that; I told him that I didn't really care if he missed me or not, that I wasn't going to discuss my private life with him because he had no right to know what was going on in my life now," She informed me.

Looking in to her eyes, I could see that she was deadly serious, she had indeed told him all those things, Amber didn't do lies or fabrications of the truth, she was brutally honest at all times and I knew that, that was one of the things that I loved most about her.

No matter what was happening; I knew that I could count on her to be honest and truthful with me at all times. Moving closer to her, I pulled her in to my arms and held her painfully close as I kissed the top of her head.

"I don't care what he wants Shifty, I don't care if he misses me or thinks that he misses me, all I want is to be here with you and have you in my life; I made my decision the minute that I admitted to you how I felt," She whispered from my chest where her head was buried.

"I just think that he has some nerve calling you when…"

"I know baby, I know that he has a nerve to call me, but at the end of the day, it isn't going to change the way I feel about you, ok?" She pulled her head back to look in to my eyes.

"Doesn't it? I mean I know how you felt about him Amber…"

Bringing her hands away from my waist she tenderly cupped my face and looked deep in to my eyes until I was drowning out of all reality and in to the promise of love and understanding that I had only ever felt with her.

"And what I felt for him pales in comparison to what I feel about you. Shifty you…what we have is like nothing I have ever had with anyone, I wouldn't trade what we have for anything or anyone," She said her voice calm and collected and there was no doubt in believing her.

But at the same time, I knew how much she had loved him, I had seen how excited she had become whenever he called, or when she knew that he was coming in to town.

How could she have let go of what she felt for him so quickly?

"Shifty; I promise you that I do _'not' _want Leland, I want you and me together, I want us to share this life that we have started to build; being with you is where my heart belongs,"

"Amber I love you baby, I am falling so hard that I am scared I am…"

"_You _are _never _going to loose me; what I feel for you strongly outweighs what I _ever _felt for Leland. You are where my future lies and I don't want to loose that, I am falling so deeply in love with you too that it is hard to even remember what I even felt for Leland,"

"You know that I believe you but I also know what other men think and if Leland is like any other man; he isn't going to just give up…if he misses you as much as he seems too, then he will fight for you,"

"Then let him fight for me; he isn't going to be successful, you know that you and I are strong right?"

"I like to think so…"

"Then there is nothing that he can do that will come in between that! I love what we have, I love the things that we share and there is nothing that is _ever _going to come in between what I feel for you ok?" She said still holding on to my face in a tender grip that had everything in the world fading away in to nothing.

Nodding my head she smiled softly as she slowly moved her hands around my head until she was tenderly stroking through my short cropped hair and causing me to let go of my fears and put all my faith in to the things that I felt for her, all the things that we shared right now.

Brushing my lips to hers softly, she responded with all the passion that she had inside her. Forgetting all sense of gravity we stumbled back until we were falling on the bed still kissing as our bodies gave in to the passion that sparked between us.

Slowly pulling away from her, she looked up at me and whispered that we should get moving so that we could get to Matt's house in time to meet up with Jeff, Cameron and CT.

Groaning I nodded my head in agreement and pulled myself in to a standing position and watched as she began to remove the towel from around her body and get dressed.

My sister was killing me here, all I wanted was to stay here in this room and give in to the things that I felt for this woman.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!**

**Harley**

**xoxoxox**


	64. Chapter 64

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 64;**_

_**HOSPITAL;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Shifty and Amber had eventually arrived just as Jeff and CT were loading our things in to Shannon's hummer who had leant it to us when he had headed out to Texas for the Smackdown show.

Matt and Kara were intent on spending the day alone together, since she had a day off from work. It seemed that they were getting closer and closer, which I was more than happy about. I had said from day one that they were meant to be together, that they could have something really special together.

Amber sat down next to me and smiled as I looked across at Jeff who was sat with Shifty while we waited for my appointment to be called.

"Hey hon, how are you?" I asked as my hands seemed to automatically rest on my stomach that was still to show any sign of being pregnant.

"I'm good Cam, how are you doin'?" She asked.

It had felt like years since we had actually sat down and talked properly. What with where my life seemed to be headed and where she was obviously headed with my brother it was just like we were being dragged down two different paths.

"I'm great," I smiled as CT sat with Jeff and his Uncle Shifty where he was instantly included in the conversation. "Never been better actually," I admitted happily.

I had never thought for one minute that I could feel this happy with a man, but Jeff had restored my faith along the way and there was nothing about him that I didn't want.

I loved his individuality, I loved his creative flow, I loved the man he was with his friends and I loved the man he was when he was with me and CT. I loved his goofy sense of humor and the way that he could make me laugh even when I was having the worst day.

"I can see," Amber smiled following my gaze over to our men and my son.

"What about you? How are things with my pain in the ass brother?" I smiled as the man in question stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey!" She giggled softly as I retaliated by sticking my own tongue out at him. "Things are great; I actually wanted to talk to you about something,"

"You know that you can talk to me about absolutely anything Amber, I know that we haven't really had the chance to hang out much over the past few months but you are still my best friend and I will be here for you whenever you need a friend,"

"I know Cam and I really appreciate that…"

"So talk to me," I smiled at her as I instantly felt the baby kick.

What the hell?

I shouldn't be feeling the baby kick yet; I wasn't far enough along to be able to feel kicking.

Looking over at Jeff with a worried look on my face, he was instantly up and striding over to where I was sat with my best friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked kneeling down in front of me as Amber recognized the worried look on my face and reached for my hand and instantly she could feel the kicking.

"Woah…isn't it a bit early for that?" She asked looking to her hand resting against my stomach and then up in to my eyes.

"Too soon for what?" Jeff asked clearly panicked.

"Cameron Reid!" The nurse called my name before I had the chance to talk to him, to tell him what was going on.

Slowly Jeff helped me to my feet and I could see that he thought that there was something wrong with the baby. But he couldn't be further from the truth; all this meant was that I had to be further along than we realized.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder we moved to the doctor's office where the door closed behind us and we sat down once we had been informed that the OBGYN would be with us as soon as he could.

"What's going on Ron?" Jeff asked as the nurse closed the door behind her.

"I-I…I felt the baby kick Jeff," I said trying to get my head around the fact that I had clearly felt it and it was strong.

"That's great right?" He asked me.

"It really is but…"

"What?" He turned his chair to look directly at me as the door opened once again and the doctor came strolling in to the room.

Introducing himself as Doctor Cummings he sat down and began to take some notes on me, how old I was, had I been pregnant before, had I ever suffered a miscarriage; all the normal questions.

Jeff was becoming impatient next to me and I knew that he wanted to know what was going on, but there was no point in telling him something that I wasn't even sure of.

"All right then Cameron if you would like to take off your trousers and climb up on to that bed and I will give you a quick internal to make sure that everything is ok," The Doctor said.

Nodding my head, I got to my feet and moved behind the curtain that surrounded the bed area where he wanted me to lie down.

Once I had my feet in the stirrups and was ready for the internal, the Doctor appeared along with Jeff who moved to my side and took my hand in to his; he remembered me saying that I hated getting these exams when I had been pregnant with CT.

I tried to remain calm and collected but it was the most uncomfortable thing that I had ever encountered but Jeff gently wiped his hands through my hair and placed light kisses to my head whispering words of encouragement in to my ear.

"Cameron if you could just wait here," The Doctor said as he stood back up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked instantly.

"Nothing Mr. Hardy. I just believe that Miss. Reid may be a little further along than you think," He said moving out of the room and closing the door gently behind him.

"Is this what you meant?" Jeff asked looking down at me; his eyes soft and caring.

"Yeah but I didn't want to make a big deal of it until I had talked to the Doctor because I could have been wrong,"

"How far along do you think you might be?" Jeff asked wiping the hair from my face in a loving and tender manner that did wonders in calming me down.

"I really don't know babe; I can't even remember the last time I had a period," I admitted trying to think back but with all the stress that had been in our lives over the past 6 months or so it wasn't hard to see why I would have lost track with my cycle.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Just as I was about to say something the doctor came back in to the room with the scanning equipment and began to set everything up for giving Cameron a scan.

"Is there a possibility that you are further along than what you originally thought Miss. Reid?" He asked as he turned down the lights in the room and slowly pulled the blanket around Ron's waist down to give him access to her stomach.

"We've had a little bit of stress…I figured that was why I wasn't having my periods," Cameron replied as the Doctor applied the cold gel to her stomach.

"And what made you do the pregnancy test?" He asked placing the wand to her stomach.

"I was getting overly emotional which isn't me," She admitted as I watched the Doctor watching the screen as he continued to move the wand over her stomach and as I looked to the screen I could see a clear picture of our baby.

The edges were slightly fuzzy but it was more than clear that it was a baby and it was large.

"Cameron from these images I would say that you are at least 5 months pregnant," He informed her.

"_WHAT?_" She exclaimed sitting forward slightly. "That can't be…how is that even possible without me knowing?" She asked looking from me to the Doctor and I had to admit that I was silently asking that question too.

"A lot of women find that they never know they are pregnant until they go in to labor," The Doctor announced as he turned the machine off and the sound of the printer on the bottom of the cart whirled to life.

The Doctor had told her to get dressed and had informed us that she needed to come back in a couple of weeks to get her next scan.

"Doctor?" I asked holding on to her hand as we both seemed to still be reeling from the news.

"Yes?" He smiled glancing up at me as he wrote out a prescription for Ron's vitamins.

"Cameron has just taken a job with me…"

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Wrestling…" I started.

"And you want to know if it is safe for her to continue doing that?"

"Yes," I replied watching Ron as she looked a little closer to her Doctor.

"Well as long as she isn't over exerting herself then I don't see it being a problem, no heavy lifting and no knocks to the stomach and she should be perfectly fine," He informed us causing Ron to instantly relax.

"You're sure?" I asked not wanting to take any chances.

"Perfectly. But because you are at 5 months Cameron; I have to say that you have about a month left before you will have to take maternity leave, no flying whatsoever,"

Ron nodded her head and moved around in her seat as the Doctor handed her the prescription then moved to the printer and pulled off what he had printed.

"Here is the captures of the scan," He said handing the 3 photos over.

Ron looked down to the photos and the smile instantly creeped across her beautiful features.

"I can tell you the sex if you would like to know?" He asked sitting back down at his desk.

Ron and I looked at each other and nodded our heads. Both of us turned to look at the man who could indeed inform us of the sex of our baby.

The butterflies turned in my stomach as we waited in bated breath for his response and I could feel the world almost coming to a grinding halt as the anticipation seemed to be ready to get the better of me.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Amber had told me that she had felt Cameron's baby kick; but that couldn't be right. Cameron was only a couple of months pregnant, how could Amber have felt the baby kick?

CT came wondering over to where I was talking to my girl; lost in her eyes and the things that I felt for her. There was no possible way that I could love this woman more, everything that she was, all that she had was all that I was ever going to need and now that I had admitted that to myself I felt like I was drowning in her completely.

"How long are my Mom and Dad going to be?" CT asked.

"I don't know big man," Amber replied softly as she smiled at him.

"I want to get to Fantasy Lake," My nephew complained.

"I know tiger, I want to get there too but it shouldn't be too much longer," I said ruffling his hair causing him to chuckle softly as Jeff and Cameron came in to view from the Doctor's office.

It was obvious that from just looking at them, that they were shaken and slightly disorientated as they walked close together, their voices a soft whisper that couldn't be heard over the sound of the other people in the waiting room.

"Hey," Amber softly expressed getting up as they came to a stop in front of us and turned silent.

"Hey," Cam said her eyes seemed to be glazed over as Jeff gently kissed her head and excused himself to quickly call Vince.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling a dread building in me; was there something wrong with the baby?

"Uhm…the thing is…"

"What? What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" I asked impatiently as I moved a little closer to her and pulled her in to my embrace as she seemed to just clam up completely.

"No…there is nothing wrong with the baby Seth…what it is, is that…uhm…"

"Why don't we go outside for some fresh air?" Amber suggested as CT stepped up next to his Mom and looked up at her with those large green eyes that he had inherited from his Father.

"Mom?"

"I'm fine baby," She smiled leaning down and kissing his head softly before looking at me and Amber. "Yeah I think some fresh air would do me the world of good right now,"

The four of us moved out of the waiting room and along the corridor; then out in to the fresh air of the approaching winter that was slowly wrapping around the town where we were.

It was hard to believe that I had been here almost 5 months already, but I didn't want to be anywhere else and as I looked at Amber I knew that I had made the right decision when I had decided to get out of LA.

If I hadn't left LA I would never have met this woman, I would never feel the connection and chemistry that we felt right now and it was something I knew that I had been missing because before I had come here, before I had met this woman I had felt like there had been a huge hole in my heart and nothing I did had seemed to fill the loneliness that I had felt but the minute I had met Amber; she had slowly began to fill my heart until all that existed in me was her.

Cam's eyes landed on Jeff who was stood off to the side talking on the phone to their boss, as Amber and I led her to a seat in the smoking area and handed my little sister a cigarette, which she accepted readily and inhaled deeply as she watched her man talking intimately on the phone; running his hands through his hair; he seemed to be in as big a state of shock as my little sister.

"All right talk to us honey?" I pressed softly sitting down next to her as CT scuffed his sneakers on the ground where he was stood in front of his Mom watching her intently, the worry on his little features was fierce and instant.

I knew that CT and Cam were closer than most Mother and son's but they had, had to be considering all that they had been through and I knew that it was something that Cam held dear to her.

"Just wait…until Jeff gets off the phone yeah?" She asked still watching her man as he finally hung up the phone and stared at the ground for a few moments where he was stood before he turned and began to head back in to the hospital.

But as if he sensed her he looked directly over to where we were gathered and the smile came to his face instantly as he moved over to us.

Sitting down on the other side of my sister he wrapped her up in to his embrace and kissed her head softly, before looking at the expectant faces around him. The chuckle escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

"You guys look like something is wrong,"

"Well is there?" I asked impatiently.

"No nothing is wrong; in fact things couldn't be better," He admitted looking at Cam who just nodded her head yes. "The thing is…Ron is a little further forward in her pregnancy than we realized,"

"How further forward?" I asked looking from Jeff to Cam who turned and looked at me.

"5 months," She said softly.

I couldn't seem to get any words out of my mouth, as I looked at Amber who seemed to be in the same position as I was. Looking back to my little sister with a questioning look in my eyes she just smiled and nodded her head to let me know that I had heard right.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!! Thanks.**

**Harley  
xoxoxo**


	65. Chapter 65

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 65;**_

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Everyone was shocked with the news that Ron and I delivered but no one could have been as shocked as Ron and I. We had thought that we would have plenty of time before she had to leave for maternity leave but it seemed that it was going to be coming sooner than either of us had been expecting.

Vince had said that he would get straight on to the writers and get some kind of story written up for her departure, which meant that I was going to be on the road without her for a few months, which was leaving me dreading going to work.

I had never really dreaded going to work since I had been back after my last suspension but here I was seemingly in the same place that I had been a couple of years ago; the only difference was that I didn't want to do drugs just to get me out of it.

I had a Family to think about now and that meant I had to stick it out and just hope that before I realized it I would be back with my girl and the Family that we were about to start.

Melina had arrived late last night so we were out in the ring in the woods at the back of my Dad's house talking about how we were going to do this scene. Long gone was the idea that Ron would be doing her leg drop; it was just too dangerous for her to even think about doing it.

"All right how about…" Ron started looking up at me where I was stood in the ring where I was going to be in the real ring when Melina attacked her. "Jeff you are on the top turnbuckle getting ready to do whisper in the wind…" She stopped and looked around obviously lost in thought.

I loved to just watch this woman, she was everything that I had ever wanted and although she had been to hell and back, I wouldn't want to change anything about her. My heart had filled with a love that I couldn't even describe when she had told me that she was finally in the place where she liked the woman that she was, she finally felt comfortable in her own skin and she didn't care what people thought of her.

After all that she had been subjected too, I was more proud of her and the things that she had accomplished than I could ever express; all I could do was support and love her the way I had been and just hope that she knew how much she meant to me.

"Actually how about you are half way through whisper in the wind and you see Melina approaching behind me but because you are in the middle of the move you can't do anything but watch as she pushes me in to the ring?" She looked up at me then over to Melina who was stood to the side of her.

"Princess you can't be pushed in to the…" I started to object as Matt moved to the ropes and looked down at the two women.

My brother and Kara were getting along famously as they slowly began to build a relationship and I couldn't be happier because it meant that he wasn't looking at my girl the way he had been. Slowly he was trying to put that behind him and I couldn't feel happier about that.

"I'm not done handsome," She smiled up at me causing Melina and Matt to laugh. "What I am thinking is, if this goes the way it should…the crowd will be screaming at me that she is coming, right?"

"Yeah they should do," Melina agreed.

I had never actually worked with Melina before so we hadn't really had any contact but I found that while as a character at work she was hardly anything like the woman she portrayed on the WWE.

"Then how about that in the last second, I notice the screams at me and turn just as you approach," She looked at Melina who nodded; willing to let my girl continue with what ever she had in mind. "Now obviously you are still gonna have the momentum so how about you grab my hair and push me _backwards _in to the ring?"

"That could work," Matt agreed as he leant on the ropes watching the two women below.

"I don't know…I still don't like the thought of you being pushed in to the ring," I voiced my concerns at what she was suggesting.

"Well what did you have in mind handsome? 'Cos I am slowly running out of ideas,"

"How about she grabs your hair and whirls you around to face her, and you elbow her to the side of the head then go in for the twist of fate?"

"But that's your move," She pouted up at me.

"You just want to do that leg drop dontchya?" I chuckled as she nodded her head eagerly. "And as much as I think it really is an awesome move and know that you can do it; we…you can't risk it baby girl,"

"I hate being pregnant," She sulked before relenting. "Ok we will give your idea a shot; if it is ok with you Melina?"

"Yeah it is fine with me," Melina smiled as she moved a little further back from where we were.

So Matt pretended to be Mr. Kennedy who I was scheduled to be fighting when this happened. Circling each other we quickly got wrapped up in the fight until I was moving to the turnbuckle.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I watched Jeff and Matt wrestling; slamming my hands down on the side of the ring encouraging my man as I would if we were actually in the ring.

Jeff had taught me how to do the twist of fate a while ago and although I loved the move when he did it, I wanted something of my own but I knew that he was right, I couldn't risk doing my leg drop when I was 5 months pregnant; it just wasn't safe or practical.

Jeff threw himself up on to the top rope at the turnbuckle and I watched as he twisted and sailed through the hair heading in the direction of Matt then Melina was grabbing my hair and pulling me around to face her.

I had liked Melina when she had arrived; we had talked and gotten to know one another which we both felt necessary when we were going to be working together and I had been surprised when she was hardly anything like the woman that she portrayed on the show.

Slapping me across the face, I brought my arm up and elbowed her on the side of the head then quickly executed the perfect twist of fate.

Leaning down I helped the woman to her feet.

"You ok?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine sweetie," She smiled at me as she rubbed her neck softly as Jeff and Matt jumped down from the ring where I was instantly pulled in to a hug with the two brothers who had become even more protective over me since they had realized that I was five months pregnant.

Melina was quickly pulled in to the hug where she giggled softly then we were finally released from the two huge brothers bear like embrace. And we continued to practice for the next hour to make sure we had it down.

"Are they always like this?" She asked smiling as Jeff and Matt moved ahead of us towards their Dad's house; once we had finished up.

"Yeah pretty much; it can be suffocating sometimes but you get used to it," I admitted running my hands through my hair as we slowly approached the house. "So you're really ok with this story line?"

"Are you kidding? I haven't really had a decent story line in the longest time so this is something that I can really chew my teeth in to you know?"

"I do; I'm just sorry that it isn't going to last all that long,"

"Don't worry about it; I am sure that when you come back they will have more of me and you going against each other," She smiled wrapping her arm around my shoulder as we approached the house and let ourselves in.

CT had asked if he could spend the day with his friend at his house, so he was off getting in to his normal trouble, but my son was a smart kid, he knew when he was crossing a line and he knew how far he could push his body. It wasn't hard to see that Jeff and Matt and their friends had a profound effect on my boy as he and his own friends had started training and making their own wrestling moves and matches.

I wasn't worried about him; I had never had to be worried about him when it came to the things that he liked to do and this wasn't anything different. I was proud of him and I knew that he looked up to Jeff and Matt; and in all honesty I couldn't think of anyone that I would rather have him look up too.

"I hope so Melina; cos I think that this fight coming up is going to come out awesome and I think the fans will eat it up," I smiled at her.

"I have to agree with that," She replied as the four of us moved to the kitchen where Matt turned on the kettle.

After all the time he had been spending with Kara I was glad that I had gotten to hang out with him today; I had missed him and hanging out with him. I just hoped that he was getting past what he had felt for me; 'cos I still strongly believed that he and Kara could have something really special together.

_**LA; MONDAY NIGHT;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Standing backstage with Ron wrapped up in my arms; we were talking quietly as the camera filmed us for the segment in between fights.

"I want you to be careful out there baby," She whispered in a soft and caring tone.

"I am always careful baby," I replied looking deep in to her eyes as instructed, which wasn't anything that I was complaining about.

"Jeff," Randy approached. "Cameron,"

"Hey Randy what's going on man?" I asked shaking his hand as scripted.

"I just wanted to come over and say good luck for tonight, and if you need any help then I will be…"

"Thanks man; but I got it covered…really," I said holding on to Ron tightly as she melted in to my embrace.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that we were in front of a camera because the love that we shared was so strong that we couldn't switch it on and off like we were asked too.

"But I need to run and get dressed," I said looking from Randy to Ron and hating the part that was coming next.

"Catch you later then," Randy said watching as I moved away from them and out of view. Standing behind the camera I watched as Ron went to move and Randy gently grabbed her hand. "How are you Ron?" He asked her softly.

"I'm good Randy! I don't believe that I thanked you for coming to Jeff's aid last week," She said as scripted touching his arm lightly.

"That's all right," He replied inching closer to her. "But I did have an ulterior motive," He said his voice barely a whisper.

"You did?" She asked acting as if she didn't know what was coming next. Randy nodded his head. "What was that?"

"I wanted to see you," His lips were dangerously close to hers and I could hear the crowd bowing from out in the stadium where I was about to fight. "I can't hide how I feel anymore Cameron," Slamming his lips to hers hungrily she fought hard against his embrace until she was free and slapping him hard across the face.

"How dare you! I am with Jeff, I _love _Jeff," She turned on her heel and stalked away leaving Randy rubbing the large red imprint of her hand on his cheek.

As she stepped up next to me the camera stayed focused firmly on Randy as I wrapped my arm around my girl, thankful that, that little piece of torture was over.

"Get that camera out of my face!" He growled his heel instincts coming out slowly as he turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"You did good princess," I said as the camera turned off and Randy strolled back over to us.

"Wow Cam you been taking lessons from Matt on how to deliver a mean right hook?" He chuckled as they hugged each other.

"Nope; I am just _that _good," She giggled softly as I announced that it was time for us to head out to the ring. "Catch you later Randy," Ron called over her shoulder as we moved to the area just behind the stage and waited for our cue.

"You ok angel?" I asked lacing my fingers through hers softly.

"Mmhmm, a little nervous but I am good," She smiled up at me softly.

Finally the start of my music began to pump through the speakers and Ron gently slipped her arm through mine and we both stepped out in to the stadium to a thunderous response.

My life really couldn't get much better than this moment, I had an awesome job and I got to share that with the woman I planned on spending the rest of my life with. We both moved to either side of the ramp and began shaking hands with the fans littered along the sides. Looking out in to the crowd to see a sign with the photos of Ron and me from the latest WWE magazine with the heading; _The New Tom & Katie._

Turning to where Ron was still shaking hands, I moved over to her and tapped her shoulder, turning the smile that she flashed me was like nothing I had ever seen on her before, this girl still managed to leave me feeling like I was seeing something new about her every time I looked at her. Reaching for her hand I turned her and pointed to the sign that had caught my attention.

Smiling a little brighter, she pointed to the woman holding the sign and smiled widely at her then we were on the move again until we reached the ring. Doing my usual baseball slide in the ring, I moved to the corner turnbuckle and reached my hand for her, and parted the ropes a little wider so she could slip in to the ring with me.

Holding her to my side as Gillian introduced Mr. Kennedy in to the ring, I gently let my hand rub along her lower back; taking some comfort from her until she had to slide outside the ring and watch me and Mr. Kennedy in the ring.

Trading blow after blow with the controversial star, until I saw my opening to get up on to the turnbuckle; as I sailed backwards I let my eyes move to Ron and see Melina racing down the ramp, trying to warn her but the crowd did a better job than I did.

Landing on Mr. Kennedy just as Melina grabbed Ron by the hair and whirled her around to face her; bringing her hand up she slapped Ron hard across the face, causing Ron to stumble slightly as I pinned Mr. Kennedy the ref threw himself to the ground as Ron quickly executed the twist of fate as planned and left Melina lying in a heap on the floor to a thunderous roar from the crowd.

Sliding in to the ring with me, she moved to my side and lifted my hand in the air. The crowd was eating it up as I dropped my arm so that it was around her and held her close to me and kissed her cheek.

"You did awesome beautiful," I whispered softly in to her ear.

Pulling back from me she smiled and kissed me so passionately that the crowd was going crazy with cheers and screams. Wrapping my arms around her tiny body, I pulled her so close to me and the minute her body came in to contact with mine I felt the distinct feeling of the baby kicking me.

Pulling back I looked in to her eyes and she laughed, causing me to chuckle along with her. Resting my hands on her stomach as the crowd continued to go crazy.

Finally it was time to leave the ring, so I slid out and gently helped her down next to me and we walked up the ramp touching hands along the way.

"_Well JR is there any doubt that Jeff Hardy and Cameron Reid are an item?" _The announcer asked.

"_I believe there isn't; Cameron is certainly making a name for herself here at RAW. I have to wonder why Melina would attack her like that though," _The legendary JR pondered out loud. _"And did I just see Jeff touching Cameron's tummy?"_

"_I believe you did," _The other announcer replied. _"Here's hoping that if what we think is true; Melina didn't manage to do any damage,"_

Stepping backstage we collapsed against other and just stood there for a few moments while we got our breaths back and our heart rate returned to normal. I always felt this way when I came off stage but with Ron by my side it seemed to just intensify the feeling as I had to worry about keeping her safe too but she had proved tonight that there really was no need to keep her safe; she was more than capable of doing that herself.

**R/N - Nearly finished now; Not much more to go. Thanks to those who have stuck with this and reviewed. You guys are amazing and please just stick with it; and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Thank you  
Harley  
xoxoxoxo**


	66. Chapter 66

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 66;**_

_**A FEW DAYS LATER;**_

_**Cameron; North Carolina;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

I was so proud of Cam and all the things that she had overcome lately, and to see her on TV supporting Jeff; just so that he could be given his title shot, I knew that their love was going to last forever.

Parking the jeep in the car park out front of Gas Chamber Ink where I worked, I climbed out in to the cold air and pressed the lock button on my car key as I moved towards the building just as Shannon approached the front doors.

"Morning beautiful," He smiled as he pushed the door open to the shop.

"Hey Shan, how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in the longest time," I smiled at my friend as I followed him inside the shop that was already busy and pumping lively.

"I know princess; it feels like forever but I totally understand; you're all caught up in a Mr. Binzer huh?"

"God am I that obvious?" I giggled as I moved behind the counter and pulled out the appointments book and scrolling through the book until I found my page to see that my 10am was already here.

"Only to those who know and love you sweetie," He smiled placing his keys and his paper cup of coffee down on the counter as he moved around the desk until he was stood next to me.

"Gee thanks; that makes me feel all kinds of better Shan," I laughed looking across the shop floor to the booth that I occupied every other day that I was here.

My eyes landed on the long brown of whom I assumed to be my customer; looking down to the book to see the name Sonny penciled in to the time slot. Shaking my head as I realized that I didn't know anyone of the name Sonny but there had been something familiar about the long hair of my customer.

"I aim to please sugar," He laughed back as he opened the cashier to check the mornings takings thus far.

"Yeah, yeah!" I giggled as I picked up my keys and bag then moved across the shop floor towards my booth. "You know that man is gonna be the death of me," I smiled back to my friend just as I approached the steps that led in to the booth.

"You know you love it," Shannon replied as he closed the cashier and began to move towards the back where his office was.

"You got me there," I admitted before he disappeared out the back and I could hear him chuckling all the way back to his office despite the large flat screen TV, that was mounted on the back wall of the shop, playing MTV. "Hi I am sorry that I am…" I started as I placed my bag and keys on the counter of my station and turned until I was drowning in the eyes of the one man that I had never thought that I would see again.

"Hey baby," He said standing up and handing me a bunch of red roses before pulling me in to a tight hug.

I couldn't say anything; I couldn't even seem to stop myself from going with the hug. I had never thought that I would see him again, I had thought that we were done for good, that I somehow had managed to move on with my life but here he was in my place of work, holding on to me so tightly that I was lost in the momentum of the moment.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Amber had been running late this morning because of the passion that had erupted out of both of us; it seemed that no matter what; we just couldn't fight the passion between us.

So here I was walking in to the Gas Chamber Ink shop where I was now a firm member of the team; but I was thankful for my day off because things between Amber and I had erupted to passionately there was no way that I would be able to concentrate on working.

My eyes found her almost instantly wrapped up in the arms of her ex, Leland. A large bunch of roses in her hands, obviously given to her by the bounty hunter. Anger welled inside me as I looked down at the cup of coffee I had to offer.

What was he doing here?

What did he think that coming here would accomplish?

All I knew was that if he thought that coming here with a bunch of flowers would somehow sweet talk her in to going back to him, then he was going to have a fight on his hands because after all that Amber and I had built there was no way that I was letting her go without a fight.

"What is going on here?" I asked approaching her booth and instantly she managed to push out of the hug and move to me where she wrapped her arm around me.

Well at least this meant that she was giving him a clear signal of who she wanted, right?

"I just came to get some work done," Leland turned and glared at me angrily as if I were the one interrupting him with his girl.

One word of advice Leland; she ain't your girl no more. I thought to myself angrily.

"Why here?" I asked refusing to look out of his glare as I handed Amber the cup of coffee that I had purchased for her.

"Well I was in town working a case and I thought who better than my favorite girl," He stated.

Was he fucking kidding me?

He was being blatantly obvious about what his motives were and I didn't appreciate his lack of respect considering it was more than obvious that Amber and I were together.

"Well I am sorry Leland but I won't be doing it," Amber piped up from my side as she pulled the lid from the cup of coffee and sipping at the hot liquid.

"What? Why not?" He asked stepping forward; causing her to move further in to my embrace.

"I just don't think that it is a very good idea; do you?"

"You can't mean that…" He started cockily as he seemed shocked at the fact that she seemed to be turning him down.

"I think you heard her," I said firmly holding on to her tightly.

"I don't believe that I was asking you," Leland fired at me as his face turned a deep crimson color.

"Well whether you asked me or not you are getting my fucking opinion regardless," I spat back just as angry.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shannon asked as he appeared as if from no where. "Oh hey Leland, what you doing here man?"

"I came to get a back piece from Amber but now she is refusing to even contemplate doing it," Leland accused as his eyes seemed to burn in to Amber's.

I looked at the blond owner of the tattoo shop as he looked at all three of us and seemed to be at a loss as to what to do for the best; Leland was obviously a paying customer but Amber was a close friend and he was obviously stuck as to what to do.

_**Amber's POV;**_

This was ridiculous; I didn't want to work on Leland and I shouldn't be made to work on him and I knew that Shannon was conflicted as to what to do because ultimately this was his business and turning away paying customers was never a good idea but surely he could see that this was purely a case of conflict of interest.

Looking from Shifty to Leland, I gently hooked my fingers around Shannon's huge bicep and pulled him away from the two men who were glaring angrily at each other.

"Amber I know that you don't want…" Shannon started.

"Please don't make me Shannon; I can't work on Leland, not when I know that I would be rushing through the piece to get it finished and he would end up hating what I did then the shop would get a bad reputation not to mention my own reputation when it comes to tattooing," I argued my point to my friend hoping that he would see that I would indeed just want to get the job over and done with and I wasn't prepared to put my friend's reputation on the line not to mention my own.

"You really don't want to do this?" He asked scratching over his chin as he looked over to where Leland and Shifty were still just glaring angrily at each other.

"I can't Shan, I just don't want to put my name to something that I know I wouldn't be proud of; I think that it would be best if you maybe passed him on to Kerry…I know that he is free for most of the morning and he is just as good as I am at Japanese art work if not better,"

"Ok sweetheart I can see that you feel strongly about this, I will go talk to Kerry just hang tight ok?" He said touching my arm as he moved past me and headed towards the tall tattooed head tattooist in the shop.

I watched as they talked quietly amongst themselves, Kerry looking over to the situation and I could see the sympathy in his normally calm eyes as he smiled softly at me and nodded his head.

Finally my body seemed to relax as I realized that I was in the clear, I didn't have to tattoo Leland and I wouldn't have to put anyone's reputation on the line because of that.

Shannon and I moved back to my booth at the same time, meeting in the centre and both of us looked at Leland.

Had he really thought that bringing me a bunch of roses would make everything right?

Did he really think that I hadn't moved forward with my life?

Did he think that somehow I would have been sat at home pining after him?

Well sorry to disappoint you Leland, I ain't the same girl that I was when we were together. Looking at Shifty I realized that he knew me far better than Leland ever had. By bringing me a cup of coffee told me that he knew me better than I had been aware that he had.

Since I had, had to rush out of the house this morning I hadn't had time to have my normal mug of my favorite drink, which meant that I would be crumpy until I managed to get some in to my system. But I had, had no time to grab on my way over here because I had really been running way behind.

Shifty didn't think to bring me roses because he knew that they wouldn't make me feel human, he had brought me coffee because he knew that I couldn't really function without any in my system first thing in the morning.

And that meant more than I could ever express to him.

"Amber why don't you and Shifty get out of here…you won't be needed here until later this afternoon," Shannon announced before turning to Leland.

"Ok thanks Shan," I said quickly gathering up my things and moving over to where Shifty was waiting for me with open arms.

Stepping in to the comfort of his embrace, I knew without a doubt that I had made the right decision. The feel of his lips touching down on my head as we headed for the door, I let myself forget about what my ex had been trying to accomplish by coming here and just let myself feel all the things that I always seemed to feel so naturally when I was with Shifty.

Things that I had never felt when I was with Leland. When Leland and I had been together, I felt like I was constantly trying to gain the acceptance of his Family, whom he held dear to him, Family was a huge part of my ex's life and when I hadn't been included in that it had seemed to cause a rift between us that I hadn't even noticed until we split up.

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Amber had made her choice, she had picked me and in the process of doing that she had firmly told Leland to get stuffed.

The love and relief that welled inside me seemed to spark intensely until I was left feeling dizzy from the sudden rush of feelings that I felt for this girl in my arms.

Climbing in to the passenger side of her jeep, she climbed in next to me and placed her key in the engine but I reached my hand out to stop her from turning the engine over and leaving the parking lot.

"What?" She asked turning and smiling at me.

"Let me just look at you for a few moments?" I requested reaching my hand to her beautiful face and turning her head to look at me.

Instantly I was drowning out of reality and in to the things that we seemed to share. I didn't know if what I was feeling was healthy but I knew that it was there and it couldn't be denied no matter how much I wanted to deny it. But as I watched her I knew now more than ever that I didn't want to deny it no more, I wanted to accept it, I wanted to drown in her, I wanted to get so lost in her that she was all that mattered to me in the world.

"You're making me nervous," She giggled softly letting her eyes drop out of the gaze that we had been sharing, which in turn left me feeling more cold than I thought it was possible to feel.

"Look at me Amber?" I pressed gently wiping my thumb across the soft supple flesh of her gorgeous features.

Slowly her eyes looked up in to mine and she smiled nervously as she let her head rest in to the palm of my hand.

"Marry me?" I blurted out.

"What?" She giggled in another sign that she was nervous about what she was feeling and how she was meant to deal with that.

"Amber, I know that people will say it is too soon and I know that they will say that we are never going to last but I know how I feel right in this moment, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that I want to build a life with you right here, all that I am ever going to need is you and the things that we share right now. I am so deeply in love with the woman that you are, I am so completely lost in the way that I feel when I am with you…I can't stand the thought of going through this life without being your husband. You have my heart in the palm of your hand and it is yours to do with it what ever you wish,"

"Shifty…I-I…I don't know what to say," She stumbled slightly as her eyes stayed firmly fixed on my own as I watched her just as firmly.

"Say that you feel the same, say that you want to marry me," I whispered as I moved closer towards her.

"I do feel the same Shifty; everything that I feel for you feels like it should be straight out of a movie or a cheesy novel, but I do love you much more than I thought it was possible to love anyone, what I feel when I am with you is like nothing that I have ever had with anyone before…it's like you complete me and that is scaring me because I have never experienced feelings this intense before…"

"So marry me and we can learn on how to deal with it together?" I pressed softly.

There really was nothing that I wanted more than to marry this woman sitting in front of me.

"It's too so…" She started to argue.

"Says who?" I asked watching her and instantly she was at a loss as to how to answer that question. "Since when do we care what other people think?"

"We don't," She admitted smiling brightly as she brought her hand up and masked over my own one. "Shifty…?"

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"I will marry you," She whispered softly as the smile spread across her beautiful ruby red lips.

"You will?" I asked holding my breath and waiting for her to confirm her answer.

"Yes!" She said without a moment's hesitation.

Throwing myself at her until she was wrapped up tightly in my arms, I held her close as I placed kisses over her face and neck as she obviously didn't realize just how happy she had made me.

This was it, Cam had been ripped from my life for a reason, so that she could walk back in to it years later bringing with her the most amazing woman that I had ever known; who would have thought that me and my little sister would find love in a town in the heart of Carolina.

Amber and I sat in the embrace for longer than either of us were aware until I suggested that we go look for an engagement ring to place on her finger so that we could let the whole world know that we were going to be spending the rest of our lives together.


	67. Chapter 67

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 67;**_

_**2 WEEKS UNTIL DUE DATE;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I had been home for two and a half weeks and there was nothing that I wanted more than to have Jeff with me. Two days every week just felt like torture but tonight was his last night on RAW for 3 months and I couldn't wait to see him in a few short hours.

The pay per view tonight was being held in Sanford a few short hours away from where I was sat in Matty's living room watching the event with Amber. Matt and Shifty were out at the local pub to watch it as Kara was working nightshift.

I was happy for Matt he deserved someone who made him as happy as Kara did, she had been really good for him and helped him build past his feelings for me and thankfully me and my best friend were slowly getting everything back on track. We were as close as we had ever been and with me living here with him with CT while Jeff was on the road it had helped us get back to what we had been before the whole stupid situation had blown up.

I was so happy for my brother Seth and my best female friend Amber; the minute they had gotten a ring on Amber's finger they had called to tell me that they were getting married so here we were sitting on the sofa in front of the TV; her with a glass of wine and me with water; I hated this part of pregnancy; not being able to drink.

CT was lying out in front of the TV watching the event as me and Amber talked about the wedding plans that she was trying to tie together for a month's time.

Flipping through magazines for dresses and bridesmaid dresses. My friend had requested whether she needed to buy a page boy outfit or a flower girl outfit but that hadn't worked. Jeff and I had agreed that we wanted to keep the sex of the baby to ourselves and thus far I had done good in holding back but it was slowly killing me.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" CT said excited as he turned to glance at me, while Amber and I folded down pages on the magazine that we were looking at.

"What?"

"It's Dad," He informed me.

Placing the magazine on the floor Amber and I turned our attention to the TV to see my man stood with a determined look on his face as he talked to the Tom Grisham backstage.

"_How nervous are you Jeff about tonight?" _The announcer asked.

"_I'm not nervous Tom; I have so much to gain tonight and most importantly this is the night that I get to let Randy Orton know under no circumstances that he is never going to come in between Cameron and I…" _Jeff announced looking in to the camera and smiling as the crowd in the stadium erupted at the mention of my name. _"You see Randy Orton thinks that I don't know about the times that he came on to my woman; and if he thinks that I am going to just sit back and take it then he will be in for a rude awakening,"_

"_And how is Cameron doing?"_

The WWE had explained my absence to the fact that I had taken a nasty fall when I had fought Melina at ringside for the third time. We had staged it to look like Melina had pushed me down on to the hard concrete floor when in actual fact I had been perfectly safe and nothing had happened but the story was that I had slipped a few discs in my back and wouldn't be back for at least 5 months.

"_Ron is doing great; she is at home recouping and driving everyone crazy because she refuses to let anyone run after her," _Jeff announced looking in to the camera and I knew that he was trying to get a point across to me that he was frustrated that I refused to let him wait on me hand and foot but that just wasn't me. _"Her back is slowly beginning to recover, and she will be going back to physical therapy in a few weeks and that means she will be getting herself back in to shape to come back…"_Randy appeared on screen causing a chain reaction of boos and screams.

"You think you scare me Hardy?"

"_We'll see out in that ring won't we Orton?" _Jeff retaliated as both men pushed hard against each other until their noses were practically touching and the glare in both their eyes seemed to be more real than what they were even aware of.

I hope nothing had happened since I had talked to Jeff about an hour ago when he had told me that everything was fine; I hope that he wasn't lying to me.

Ever since the Doctor had explained that we needed to keep my stress levels down Jeff had become almost insufferable as he smothered me with kindness and tried to keep me shielded from things that were happening.

"_You really think that you can beat me?" _Randy demanded as Tom Grisham held the microphone out so that both men could talk in to it.

"_We'll see Randy! You tried to be my friend and all the time you were trying it on with Cameron and if you think that I will forgive that then you are going to be sorely disappointed," _Jeff spat at him.

Before I had left; the writers had kicked up the story of Randy being nice to Jeff's face and all the while trying it on with me behind my man's back.

It had been tough going considering the fact that there was already a history there but we had remained professional and had done what we could with the story. Then they had brought Melina in to the story as a main character; she had become obsessed with Randy and had seen me as the one who was in the way of her getting what she wanted most.

"_Don't tell me that you are scared of a little competition Hardy!" _Randy pushed with a wicked glint in his eyes.

After getting to know Randy over the past few months it still amazed me that he could be a half way decent guy and then as soon as the cameras came on he turned in to a devoted heel that was so convincing I knew that a lot of people believed that he was really like that.

"_From you?" _Jeff laughed as both men stayed alert and on the defensive. _"No man; I ain't scared of you…what pisses me off is that you heard Ron loud and clear when she told you that she was with me and that she loved me but yet you continued to try it on with her…what is wrong with you? Don't you realize that no means no?" _

Randy's eyes narrowed until they were barely visible as he glared at Jeff before pushing past my man and stalking away in the opposite direction, Jeff looked at Tom then stalked off in the opposite direction to Randy.

The camera faded until the image on the screen was of the announcers at ringside talking about the challenge that Randy and Jeff were both up against tonight. Both of the announcers at the table agreed that both men were in very different ways effective and that both had very different styles, and that there was only going to be one winner from this.

I was disappointed that Jeff was going to walk away the loser but at least he would be getting another shot when he came back from Maternity leave. I just hoped that it _was _going to be a staged injury and not real.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Randy and I met up in the canteen after our cut from backstage. We both took a seat at a table as I dialed Ron's number and put her on speaker phone.

"Hey handsome," She answered in a soft purr that instantly had me wishing that I hadn't asked Randy to join me when I called her.

"Hey you, Randy is here," I warned her softly.

"Hey Randy," Ron said as the sound of her lighting a cigarette filtered down the line. No matter how many times I told her that I didn't want her smoking she had assured me that she had smoked all through her pregnancy with CT and he had turned out perfectly fine. "I just saw you guys in the PPV; you were great,"

"Thanks baby girl," I said softly running my hands through my hair, wishing that I could just be home already. I missed being away from her, I hated not being with her all the time, not waking up next to her, not going to work with her every day.

Most couples I knew said they couldn't handle being together 24/7 but with me and Ron it felt more right than I had been prepared to accept but it was and there was no way that I could fight it anymore.

"Thanks Cam," Randy announced.

"You guys nervous?" She asked as the sound of CT saying hi in the background filtered down the line.

"Say hi to the big man for me yeah?" I asked smiling at Randy who seemed to suddenly look like he was uncomfortable. "And yeah I am a little nervous…but I know it is going to be fine,"

"Awe baby, I wish I was there…"

"I know! I wish you were here too but it is more important that you are comfortable rather than driving all the way over here just to watch me get beat," I chuckled.

"You know you are driving me crazy!" She giggled softly.

"Me how?" I asked her.

"Jeff I am pregnant, I am not dying!" She said her favorite line of all time.

I knew that I was smothering her, I knew that I was pushing too hard but I didn't want anything to threaten the baby we were going to have and I didn't want to loose her either so she would just have to learn to deal with it.

"Suck it up baby girl," I chuckled.

"Unbelievable!" She giggled. "So when are you on?"

"In about an hour," Randy said injecting himself in to the conversation.

"Well I can't wait to see it," She said her voice full of sincerity as I quickly clicked her off speaker phone and placed the device to my ear. "You just took me off speaker huh?"

"Yeah I did," I said excusing myself from Randy and getting up.

"Mmm why would that be?" She purred in a seductive tone that had Amber and CT making sick noises in the background causing me to chuckle softly as Ron spat at them. "Suck it up people!"

"I can't wait to get home baby," I growled softly in to the phone and was instantly rewarded to a soft moan escaping her mouth and down the line. "I really missed you,"

"I missed you too handsome," She admitted softly.

It really had been difficult being away from her; from going from almost a year of having her with me every minute of every day to the point where I only saw her once maybe twice a week was more difficult than I had predicted it would be.

But the distance had only just reinforced that this was without any shadow of a doubt the girl that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The power she held over me was unlike any kind of power that anyone had ever held over me. And the stronger the connection between us became the stronger that power became in turn.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

I had watched Jeff taking the scripted fall and grab on to his shoulder quickly; holding on to it tightly the match was ended with Jeff giving in and submitting as Randy grabbed the alleged sore shoulder.

Although I knew it was scripted I felt myself cringing when he had fallen, I hated the thought of my man being hurt regardless of whether it was staged or not.

Amber moved in to the living room with my glass of water as the door pushed open and my man came crashing inside laughing with Randy, CM Punk, Jericho, Matt and Shifty.

"I have some friends who wanted to come say hi to you baby," He said dropping his bags at the front door and all but tearing a path to me where he claimed me in to his powerful embrace and I could feel my body caving against him. "God I missed you,"

"I missed you too baby," I replied as Randy, Jericho and CM Punk hung back with Matt making sick noises to which Jeff and I both ignored until it became a distraction. "You said they wanted to see me…? Sounds like they just came to rip the piss,"

My friends from the WWE started laughing as Shifty's phone began ringing.

"Hey…no it's fine…hang on two seconds," My brother said as he answered the phone he walked out of the living room nodding Amber to follow him, so I watched as she got up and headed out to the kitchen with my brother.

"You know we luv ya sweetness," CM Punk aka; Phil said as he and Jericho moved towards me and hugged me up in to their huge powerful embrace until I was literally drowning between the two huge men.

Phil was the first to let me go as he leant down and gently kissed my tummy before getting to his feet. I had become quite close to Phil towards the end of my rain at the WWE and he had stayed in contact over the past couple of weeks.

"How is little bump Hardy doin'?" He asked smiling as Jericho let me go and Jeff took his friend's place and wrapped me up in to his arms where I finally felt safe and comforted.

"Driving me absolutely crazy," I complained.

"How come?" Jeff asked instantly concerned.

I knew that with the amount of time he had been on the road lately he felt like he was missing out on a lot of the pregnancy but it wasn't like I blamed him; he had a job to do, he was committed to his job and I wouldn't want him to change that for anything in the world.

"Because I am still having weird cravings, but the only difference is that I can't keep what I am eating down, I have acid like no ones business, my ankles have swollen to twice their normal size, I am bloated, I am tired constantly, I feel sick all the time, and I can't get comfortable no matter what I do…would you like me to continue?"

"Wow!" Jericho laughed as Randy stayed firmly placed by the door.

Even after all this time there was still a little tension between us, especially after all that we had to do on the show; the kissing and the secret meetings that had been scripted; it had all taken a toll on us and mostly because I knew that Randy was still attracted to me; you didn't really have to be a genius to figure it out.

"Is there anything that you did leave out?" Chris chuckled softly as he leaned over and flicked my chin.

"Don't _even get_ me started on the mood swings and the hassle of trying to get in and out of the bath,"

"Well I for one am silently thanking God that I ain't a woman right now," Chris laughed a little harder earning a cold glare for me. "Jesus; you could freeze hell over with that look honey,"

"See what I mean; please don't take anything I say or do to heart…I really amn't in control of my emotions right now,"

"But you are glowing hon," Phil said smiling as he leant on the back of the sofa.

"Yeah you trying throwing up everything that you eat or drink and see how much you're glowing!" I snapped and instantly felt bad for doing it.

But like I had just said I wasn't in control of my emotions and it was driving me crazy; I couldn't wait until my due date came and I gave birth.

"Woah say what you mean there honey," Phil chuckled seemingly having listened to what I said as he didn't take, what I had all but spat at him, to heart.

Matt hugged me and kissed my head before heading out to the kitchen as Shifty and Amber came crashing in to the living room looking excited and happy with themselves.

"What's going on guys?" I asked watching them suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Amber said.

"Lie!" I said watching them closely. "You both know better than to lie to me right now; I can sniff a lie out like a fart in a car," I stated causing Jeff to all but choke on his laugh as Phil and Chris and Randy broke apart laughing.

"Well if you must know we have to leave…we got a call about our surprise for your birthday," My brother said moving to me and kissing my head softly.

"You're mean!" I complained watching him as Amber hugged me tightly and thanked me for helping her with some of the wedding details. "Not a problem honey,"

Jeff and I walked them to the door and watched as they took off towards their car and headed out of the Hardy property leaving us alone with the rest of the guys. I sat around for about an hour then excused myself to go to bed, it had been a long day and now that Jeff was home I would be able to get a proper sleep.

**R/N - I hope you continue to enjoy; please remember to REVIEW!!  
Thanks  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	68. Chapter 68

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 68;**_

_**A COUPLE DAYS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's Birthday;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Cameron had confessed that she had barely slept with me being away, so when I had woken this morning, I had placed a tender kiss to the bump and gently kissed Ron's head softly then climbed out of bed and padded out of the room.

Moving down to the kitchen to find Shifty, Amber, Matt and CT sitting at the breakfast bar with Corey Taylor of Stone Sour. Stopping in the doorway and looked at the faces as they looked back to me.

"Is she coming?" Amber asked excitedly.

"No…she's still sleeping; I didn't want to wake her," I said finally seemingly finding my movement and walking in to the room where I moved to the kettle. "Hi," I said extending my hand to Ron's idol once I had turned the kettle on.

"Hey, Howya doin'?" Corey asked me shaking my hand firmly.

"I'm good thanks…you?" I asked.

Had I woken up in a dream?

Was I still lying next to Ron fast asleep?

"I'm good thanks," He replied smiling as he seemed to pick up on my confusion and shock.

"I don't mean to be rude; but what the hell is going on?" I asked causing CT to chuckle from his side of the breakfast bar as he placed his spoon in to his now empty bowl. "Yeah laugh it up there kiddo," I chuckled softly.

"Jeff; I was talking to Cam the other week and she confessed that she was going to need her own entrance music when she goes back to work and I know that she would be over the moon if she had Corey do her entrance theme so I called him and asked him to come out for her birthday; thankfully he agreed and the rest is history," Shifty informed me as the sound of Ron moving around up in the bedroom filtered through the roof.

"Well I have to warn you Corey; if she is snappy just take it in your stride man; 'cos she is pretty miserable with this whole pregnancy thing," I said softly as the sound of the door opening reached us where we were waiting for her.

The dining room table was littered with presents and cards; Shadow lay under the table with Lucas lying at his side; both dogs happily content to stay there for the time being but I knew the minute Ron walked in to the kitchen they would be up and at her.

Both dogs loved Ron with a passion, they would follow her around the house, they would lie with her on the sofa, they would do as she said, and they in turn smothered her with affection.

I knew that she was miserable with the whole pregnancy thing; she wanted it over and done with. I had listened as she basically said that she felt fat, ugly and completely useless because everything that she loved to do had to be put on hold because of the baby, but as I reminded her it wouldn't be much longer now. A week and her due date would be here and hopefully our baby would make their presence known.

Everyone looked up as she sauntered in to the room with her hand on her back; the bump had really bloomed since I had last seen her and she was constantly complaining that it was killing her back.

Smiling she moved to the kettle completely oblivious to the fact that her favorite singer in the whole world was sat at the breakfast bar having coffee with us; that was until she had placed her mug on the counter and she just stopped where she was standing completely motionless.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked without turning around.

Looking to Corey to see him smiling obviously amused by her reaction. Slowly getting to his feet he moved over to where she was stood still with her back to the room; refusing to turn around.

"You're not dreaming Cameron," He said softly touching her shoulder.

"I have to be…" She mumbled softly.

"Why?" I asked finding the whole scene more than a little amusing. Cameron had never been star struck when she was at work and there had been a few famous people shown up to matches but here she was seemingly immobilized by what could only be described as star struck.

"'Cos I was sure that I just saw Corey Taylor sat at the breakfast bar as if it were the most natural thing in the world," She said softly.

"Turn around baby girl," Matt said softly to her.

Doing as was asked of her she slowly turned as Corey took a step back from her. The minute her eyes met his; the heat crept on to her face as he smiled and gently gave her a hug.

"Why didn't someone tell me?" She demanded looking at the faces around the bar until they landed on me.

"Don't look at me; I didn't know anything about this until 10 minutes before you walked in to the room," I said. "Which is a good point…why _didn't_ I know?"

"Like you can keep a secret from her dude," Amber giggled softly as Corey kept her wrapped up in his embrace where she seemed more than happy to stay for the time being.

"I'm offended," I grumped.

"Tell me that one flash of those big brown eyes…" Shifty pointed to his sister. "Wouldn't have been able to get any piece of information from you?"

I looked to Ron who batted her eyelashes at me seductively and smiled brightly; completely arguing her brother's case without even opening her mouth.

"Ok, ok you got me," I smiled as everyone laughed.

Half an hour later and she had opened everyone's presents but my present lay unopened on the table as she looked to me and smiled brightly.

I just hoped that she liked it; it was something that I had seen her checking out in LA when we had been there just before she had to leave on her maternity leave. I watched as she reached for me to come to her before she opened it.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff stepped up next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as my eyes landed on all the other presents that littered the dining table along with cards of well wishes and greetings.

I had been without a doubt spoiled more than I had ever expected considering that the baby was due within the next seven days.

Bottles of my favorite perfume, bottles of the lotion to go with my perfume lay on the table, jewelry from Matt and Kara lay open in it's box, CD's and DVD's lay waiting to be opened properly and the best present ever was stood in the kitchen watching me with my Family.

I could have kissed my brother and Amber for what they had done; I had thought that I had been rambling when I had said that I wanted something by Corey for my entrance music when I went back to the WWE but they had been listening and had done something about it.

Slowly opening the long black velvet box to reveal the triquettra silver necklace that I had been looking at in a jewelers in LA; I had really loved the design and had really contemplated buying it until I heard how much it cost.

"Jeff!" I exclaimed.

"What? You don't like it? I thought that when you looked at it that you really want…"

"I really did baby; but this cost a fortune…it's too much!" I whispered as he slowly removed it from the box and began to clip it around my neck.

"No it's not…nothing is too much for you," He whispered quietly in to my ear as he tied it together and let it fall around my neck.

"I really, really, really, really love it baby; thank you so much!" I replied turning in his arms and hugging him so tightly that he was complaining that he couldn't breathe.

My life had come a long way from the moment that I had first met Jeff and Matt to this one, and I wouldn't trade one minute of it. What Jeff and I shared was more special to me than I could put in words; I just hoped that the way I was with him told him that he would or could never be replaced in my heart or in my life. And Matt was like a big brother to me, he was always there to talk to, he was always willing to hang out with me and support anything that I wanted to do. Both of these men had a special place in my heart that I wouldn't want to trade for anything…ever.

_**Corey Taylor's POV;**_

Standing back I watched Cameron and Jeff interacting, I had been watching her closely trying to get a feel of the woman that she was and I had to admit the girl held her cards close.

All that I had managed to pick up on was the fact that she loved her friends and Family dearly, she held what they shared close to her and it obviously meant more than she could put in to words.

Passionate seemed to be a good word to explain her from what I had seen so far. And from her look it was easy to see that she was an individual seemingly unconcerned of what people thought of her but from what Shifty had told me about her past that wasn't really surprising.

Jeff suggested that me and her talk while he cleared up in the kitchen and put her presents up to their bedroom, she looked at me questioningly and I nodded my head in agreement so the two of us moved out to the living room and sat down while CT asked if he could go play outside with the dogs.

After permitting her son that he could go out she turned and smiled at me happily. It was easy to see why Jeff _and _Matt had fallen for her, she was beautiful and under other circumstances I would be more than happy to allow myself to fall for her but being married meant that I had to be a good boy.

"I just want to thank you for…" She started as she let her body rest back in the sofa.

"Not a problem! Shifty has been a friend for years so anything for a friend; that's my motto," I smiled as she handed me a cigarette and lit one up herself.

"Well thank you I really appreciate it," She smiled softly as she inhaled deeply on the cigarette.

"Well you're welcome. So Shifty said something about you wanting a song for your return to the WWE?"

"That's right…I mean I really loved Take a Number but I wasn't sure if we would be able to get the copyright on it," She admitted.

"Do you still want that one?" I asked nodding my head softly.

"I really love it, I think that it fits what I want to do when I go back but I think if you have the time and it wouldn't be too much of a hassle for you that I would really love something new and fresh you know?"

"I don't see that being a problem at all," I admitted finding her smile infectious. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself…? That way I can get a feel for the woman you are and maybe get some ideas flowing," I suggested watching her closely.

Nodding her head she began to talk about herself and at first it was easy to see that she didn't like talking about herself all that much, everything she told me was in the third person as if it had happened to someone else, but from what I could figure that was a common trait in abused women.

The more that she talked the more she began to relax until it was like just hanging out with a friend and sharing stories except I wasn't the one talking.

But the strongest impression that I was getting from her was that she had fought hard to have this life and she wasn't about to let _anyone _take that away from her, she would fight tooth and nail for all that she had now.

Slowly as I listened to her talk, a guitar riff began to play out in my head, slowly taking over as lyrics seemed to pop in to my head out of no where. I loved when the creative juices began to flow like this; I loved to feel the rush of working on something new and original.

Her big brown eyes met mine as she finished talking and the air turned silent around except for the song that was almost playing out in my head in entirety.

"I have to ask; is this entrance music going to be for you and Jeff…? 'Cos if it is then I really need to talk to him too," I said softly.

"No this is going to be for me; Vince wants to put me in singles matches when I get back," She admitted as she took one last deep drag on her cigarette before stubbing it out in the ashtray.

"Ok that is great…!"

"It is?" She asked watching me closely.

"It really is; do you have a pen and paper?" I asked feeling the need to get the lyrics that were in my head out on to paper before I lost the flow.

"Sure," She replied pushing herself out of the sofa and moving towards the kitchen. "I will be right back,"

"Ok," I smiled at her as she disappeared in to the other room leaving me alone with my thoughts and the tirade of lyrics that were streaming through my head.

I hadn't been overly sure that I would be able to do this, I didn't know if I would like the girl but from listening to her talk it was obvious to see that she was definitely a one off, there really was no one out there like her and for that reason alone I liked her and hoped that I had made myself a friend.

Coming back in to the room she handed me the requested items and sat back down watching as I scribbled the words that were already taking shape in my head…

_I'm not a victim…_

_I never asked for anything; I'm not asking now…_

_I will not be afraid…_

_I have done this on my own…_

_To let you take it away from me…_

_It's too late to stop me; 'cos I refuse to die…_

_And I don't care what you do to me…_

_Don't want an enemy; don't fuck with my life…_

_I wouldn't hand over what is mine…_

For the time being that was all that I had but I was pretty sure that when I sat down with the guys in the band that we could come up with something for her.

"Now I have to ask; do you want heavy and fast or slow and steady?" I asked softly placing the paper and pen on to the table that lay in front of us.

"Definitely heavy and fast," She smiled at me.

Thanking God for her answer; because those lyrics really wouldn't suit a slow tempo song; heavy and fast was definitely the way to go.

"Good answer," I smiled as she sipped at the glass of water she had picked up while she had been in the kitchen.

"I thought so too," She smiled seemingly more comfortable with me now that we had talked and gotten to know each other a little better.

Jeff wondered in to the room and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek before informing us that he was heading down to the new house they were building.

I had heard the news about his home and I offered my condolences instantly; I would hate to think what I would do if I lost everything that I had worked all these years for. I think I would be completely gutted but Jeff and Cameron seemed to have come to terms with it and what it was.

Cameron suggested that we all take a walk down; that it might do her good to stretch her legs for a little while, so we all headed out; calling CT to us at the same time.

Cameron and I continued to talk with Jeff holding on to her hand as we walked through the woods and made the mile walk down to where I assumed they were building their new home.

**R/N - Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
THanks for all the support thus far.  
I luv ya guys  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	69. Chapter 69

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 69;**_

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

The house was coming along perfectly; the frame had been built, the roof was on and all that was left to do was; the interior walls had to be put in to place and the fixtures and fittings were to be fitted and finally the decoration had to be done.

Ron and I had been informed that it should be ready by the time we got our new baby home from the hospital. We were both happy with that; it gave us some extra time to get everything that we needed for our new home.

I couldn't believe just how happy and content I felt, there was nothing that could top this moment in time. Until our baby made their appearance.

Matt and I were walking ahead of Corey Taylor and Cameron who were obviously getting along famously. They had chatted all the way down here, they chatted for the majority of the tour and now as we made our way back through the woods towards Matt's house they were chatting amongst themselves.

Shifty and Amber were taking up the rear; talking intimately amongst themselves about their upcoming wedding. They were both as excited as I had ever seen them; their relationship had been put to the test a few months back when Leland had arrived in town and had made another play for Amber but my friend had made her choice known to everyone when she had said yes to Shifty's proposal.

"So you think that they are getting along ok?" Matt asked glancing behind us as the sound of Ron's laugh reached us where we were leading the way.

"I think they really are; they seem to be getting in to a groove you know?" I smiled.

I was happy for Ron; Corey Taylor had been her idol for so long and now that they had met they seemed to have clicked quite easily, but that didn't really surprise me in the slightest.

Ron was just the type of girl that you either loved her like a best friend or you loved her so devastatingly strongly that you became so lost in her that you could barely function when she wasn't around; I was the prime example of that when I had been so depressed with being away from her.

"Uhm…Jeff?" Corey's voice reached me and tore through my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked stopping and turning to see Ron stood gripping Corey's arm; her legs spread slightly apart and her waters clearly broken as they seeped down her pants.

Rushing back to her as Shifty and Amber raced forward as my girl let out a loud scream of pain that seemed to pierce through my heart like a knife.

"Ron!" I came to a skidding stop in front of her; catching her before she sank to the ground. "Hey, hey I am here ok?" I said softly as her eyes finally met mine and I could see the pain sparking in her beautiful eyes.

"Mom!" CT came racing back with Shadow and Lucas racing at his side. "Mom!" He panted stopping next to his Uncle Matt who was stood watching as I gently scooped Ron in to my arms and began the long trek back to his house.

"I'm fine baby," Ron whispered as she slowed her breathing down until she was back under control. "Jeff I can walk," She said curling her fingers around my head.

"You're sure?" I asked softly stopping.

"Mmhmm, it's just labor…I have been here before remember?"

"I know but I haven't…"

"I know you haven't baby," She replied as I gently placed her down on to the carpeted flooring of the woods. "Just stay close cos I need someone to abuse when I get contractions yeah?" She smiled devilishly.

"You got it princess," I smiled kissing the top of her head as we slowly began to walk back along the way that we had come.

We stayed in a closer group as we moved through the woods; keeping close to Cameron's side but not one word was spoken until we got back to the breaking that led in to the back yard surrounding my brother's house.

I asked someone to drive Shannon's hummer to the hospital but Ron wasn't having it until she had changed out of her messed up clothing from when her waters had broken. And there was no talking to her, so we had to wait until she had changed and was ready to go.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Sanford; North Carolina Hospital;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

By the time we pulled up to the front door of the hospital; Cam was cranky as hell, she was sniping at Jeff and blaming him for the pain that he was in but still Jeff held his ground, taking all the abuse that she had to give and not even complaining or arguing with her insults.

I knew that it was mainly because Cam had told him that whatever she said when she was in labor wasn't anything that she would mean; that the hormones would be making her say things that she wasn't in control of.

It was good to see that he had listened and remembered what she said as Matt and I laughed when Cam told him that he was never coming near her again; that from now on they were going to be sustaining from sex.

Jeff just nodded his head as he pushed the door open and helped her out of the back of the hummer leaving me to go park the hummer with the others.

By the time we had parked and moved up to the birthing unit; Jeff and Cam had been ushered in to a private room but every now and again I could hear my sister screaming out; each time getting closer and closer until it seemed that she was screaming continuously.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Where the hell was she getting this strength from?

Her grip on my hand was tightening around me; squeezing the circulation out of my hand. Giving her all the strength that I had in me, I didn't complain because I knew that my pain paled in comparison to what she must be feeling right now.

Eventually the Doctor came in and gave her another internal to which she protested profusely; telling him that at this moment in time it was one way traffic to which he gave out a little chuckle but informed her that it had to be done.

Finally it was time for her to push and as the Doctor got ready to deliver the baby, a nurse came in to the room and handed me a bowl of ice cold water with a flannel placed inside. I looked to the nurse confused.

"It's for keeping her cool hon," She smiled at me before she moved to assist the Doctor who was taking place at the bottom of the bed and urging Ron to place her feet back in the stirrups. "Place the flannel to the back of her neck sugar, that way she will get some relief from the heat," The nurse advised me from her position at the bottom of the bed.

Nodding my head, I did as I was instructed and rang the majority of the water out of the flannel and placed it to the base of Ron's neck who instantly smiled up at me.

"That ok baby girl?" I whispered placing the bowl to the stand by the side of the bed.

"Like you wouldn't believe…" She panted before letting out a loud piercing screech that had the Doctor telling her that it was time to push. "About God damn time!" She muttered under her breath and followed the Doctors instructions.

I felt suddenly helpless standing here watching the pain etching on her beautiful features, seeing the sweat forming across her body, seeing the strain as she kept pushing and pushing.

And what was I doing?

Standing with a cold flannel placed to the back of her neck while I just stood here holding on to her hand with my own free one.

3 hours later and she was still pushing as hard as she ever did, her body was blanketed in a thick web of sweat; her hair was matted to her face and she was panting as she tried to keep her breath in the pattern to which she had been shown at the birthing classes.

_**DAY ROOM;**_

_**Matt's POV;**_

The screaming of Cam had died down, until we couldn't hear her anymore, and I found the silence to be more unnerving than the sound of her screaming out.

Amber and Shifty were sat in the corner of the room, wrapped up in each other; with Corey Taylor sitting next to them seemingly feeling a little out of place, Shannon had arrived about an hour ago and he was stood at the huge window; leaning against the frame he gazed out on to the parking lot of the hospital. Shane was sat on a chair his feet resting on another chair, my Dad was sat with his head in his hands as CT sat on a chair in the furthest corner reading a magazine that my Dad had brought him.

I was pacing back and forth the room as we all awaited news on my little brother and his girl. It felt like we had been here for hours already. There had been no news other than to be informed that they had begun the process of delivery.

"Damn Matty; you're gonna wear a hole in the floor," Amber said glancing over at me as I continued on the same path that I had been on for the past 20 minutes or so.

"I know…I am just no good at waiting," I sighed as I smiled at her softly.

"You and me both dude," Shannon announced from the window as he turned back to the room. "It feels like a day has gone past from the minute that they let us know they were beginning the process of delivery,"

Everyone turned quiet again in the realization that he was right; the time had slowly ticked past as if the tick tocking had turned down to ultra slow motion. Everyone seemed to be moving as if in David Hasselhoff slow motion replay on Baywatch.

Five hours later and it was almost 10pm when the day room door opened and Jeff walked in to the room looking exhausted, but happier than I had ever seen him and most importantly in his arms was a gurgling little baby wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Shannon Amber Hardy," Jeff said softly the smile creeping to the highest corners of his face.

"Is Cam ok?" Shifty asked just as I had been about to ask, as everyone moved to Jeff to get a look at my niece who was quietly gurgling happily in her Dads arms.

"She's more than ok Shifty; she is exhausted so they have let her close her eyes for a little while, and I have to get angel back in a few so that she can go down to the baby unit," Jeff informed the room. "I just wanted y'all to meet her,"

CT looked at his little sister and smiled softly as he gently stroked her hair then kissed her head gently. Amber gently hooked her arms under Shannon's head and took her from her Dad's arms, who looked less than happy that he had to hand his little girl over already.

"Damn dude; take a chill pill it's only for a few minutes," Amber giggled as she looked down to the baby girl in her arms and began talking in a cute little baby voice causing Jeff, Shifty and I to smile.

"Does Uncle Matty want a hold?" She finally asked looking up at me as the baby turned silent and when I walked over to look at her I was blown away by just how beautiful this little bundle of energy was as she had fallen asleep; content in her Aunties arms.

"I don't know I don't want to wake her," I whispered softly.

"Just take a hold she'll be fine Matt," Jeff said his voice had instantly toned down a fraction as he moved closer. Nodding my head, I held my arms out for Shannon. "Just support her head dude,"

"Got it," I said nervously as Amber gently transported the sleeping little girl in to my arms and instantly I felt a rush of love that seemed to know no bounds.

After a few more moments, I had to give her back to her Dad and I could feel my reluctance in handing her back; she was just so beautiful, a full head of black hair and tiny little fingers that made me feel like a giant in comparison.

Jeff chuckled softly as Shannon woke up and let out a loud wail of crying before Jeff began to leave the room, closing the door gently behind him after telling us that he would be back in a few.

It was more than obvious that everyone was affected by the innocence and vulnerability of the new addition to our Family. We all slipped in to a compatible silence while we waited for Jeff to come back.

_**A WEEK LATER; MATT'S HOUSE;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Waking up, I rolled over expecting to become embedded in Jeff's powerful arms but his space in the bed was cold and empty. Sitting up in the room to see that the door was open a fraction and the room still looked like a bomb had hit it.

I had just gotten home the day before but we had received so much stuff for Shannon Amber that we didn't have the space for all of it in this room and it was slowly spilling out in to the hallway of Matt's home.

Sliding out of bed, I quietly moved out in to the landing, glancing out the window on the stairs as I descended down to the bottom level I could see that it was still dark outside but that didn't mean anything; winter's in Cameron could be darker than night sometimes.

The sound of gurgling reached me where I had come to a stop in the dormant bottom floor of my best friend's house; moving towards the sound my eyes fell on Jeff lying out on the sofa in a pair of jeans; his upper body naked and our daughter lying on his chest happily watching her Daddy.

It was definitely a photo moment, and seeing the camera lying on the floor by the front door, I moved forward and took the photo knowing that it would make the cutest little wallet sized picture.

The minute my daughter saw me she started squirming on her Dad's chest who instantly woke up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Dad," I smiled kneeling down at the arm rest where my man's head was placed and kissing his head softly.

"Mmm hey; I didn't want to wake you…she was crying, so I fed her and gassed her then must have closed my eyes for a few moments," He said supporting Shannon's head and slowly sitting up in the sofa.

"Its ok baby, why don't you come on back to bed?" I suggested standing back up and reaching my hand out to him, which he took happily then followed me up to the bedroom.

Crawling back in to the bed; Jeff climbed in to his side and placed Shannon between us as we both watched her squirming and gurgling softly in the space between us.

"Can you believe how beautiful she is?" He asked me as he held his index finger out to her and she gripped on to him so tightly that his eyes widened then looked at me. "And she has her Mom's strength,"

"She is definitely strong that's for sure," I admitted having felt the strength that he was talking about and experiencing for himself.

"She really is so beautiful Ron…she's all you," He whispered leaning over the top of her and kissed my forehead softly.

"Oh I don't know I say there is a bit of you in there," I smiled resting my head down on to my pillow happy to be here, with my Family, with my man and free of all the hassles of the past year.

"Are you kidding…? It's all you angel," He smiled watching me before going back to watching Shannon. "You know I can't stop looking at her; she's just so perfect," He gushed happily.

"She really is,"

"Was this how you felt when you took CT home?" He asked looking up at me again then going back to smiling at his little girl.

"Yeah…well for me it was yeah…"

"Steven wasn't…?"

"Steven and I didn't live together at that point, I was at home with my Parent's alone but I would lie awake at night just watching him and feeling this amazing rush of love that I had never thought was possible,"

"I know I feel the same way; I just need to look at her and…the first time she was placed in my arms it was the most instant thing I have ever felt…to be honest it scared me a little,"

"Scared you?"

"Yeah…it was like ok; wow I have more responsibility than I thought I would be comfortable with but after holding her for a few moments it was like she washed away all the fear that I had you know?"

"I do,"

We turned silent as I watched him interacting with his daughter, the little smiley faces that he made at her causing her to almost giggle softly, the sound of his soft baby voice until I felt the sleep dragging me away from everything.

**R/N - Thanks to The Niki Reid who has taken the time to continue with this fic and continued to review; it means more than i can express so THANK YOU!! We're on the last hurdle now; only a few more chapters to go.**

**Please enjoy and remember to...REVIEW!!  
Harley  
xoxoxox**


	70. Chapter 70

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 70;**_

_**2 WEEKS LATER;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

It felt weird waking up without Shifty lying next to me; rolling on to my back I stared at the ceiling of the spare bedroom in Matt's house. The roof was immacutely white; there were no stains from wear and tear; there were no streaks; the house had obviously been expertly decorated.

As I lay staring at the ceiling and lost in the thought of what today was going to hold, I heard the sound of Shannon Amber crying, so I slowly pushed the covers back and stumbled out of the room. Heading down the stairs to the bottom floor where the sound of crying got louder and the sound of Cam soothingly uttering words of peace and comfort to her daughter reached me.

"Oh hon she didn't wake you did she?" Cam asked as I walked in to the kitchen where my best friend was gently rocking her daughter in her arms.

"No hon I was awake," I moved forward and placed a gently kiss to my little niece's head causing her to instantly stop crying.

"Oh take her," Cam smiled handing her girl over and smiling softly at me as the little girl instantly started gurgling softly at me. "I swear I have been up since the crack of dawn trying to calm and soothe her,"

"What can I say…? I have the touch!" I smiled looking down at the tiny bundle who was still gurgling happily at me.

"Yes it would certainly appear that you do…want to move in?" She asked jokingly; at least I hope she was joking.

"I uhm…I don't…"

"I'm kidding hon! God scared much?" She laughed at me.

"Hey," I giggled softly using my free hand to take a gently hold of the little girls hand and she gripped me so tightly that I was shocked by her strength. "My God hon she has your strength,"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" She laughed as she turned on the kettle then moved to the fridge to make up another bottle for her daughter.

"Well…'cos it's true," I giggled moving to the dining table and sitting down still watching this little bundle in my arms; lost in her big beautiful dark eyes as they sparkled in the early splashes of the morning winter sun.

"Do you want coffee honey?" Cam asked from near the kettle where she was watching the microwave heat the bottle and waiting for the kettle to boil with her coffee.

"If you're making for yourself then sure,"

"You got it! So nervous?" She asked lighting a cigarette and moving out on to the balcony where the cool air began to breeze in to the room.

"Not overly…at least not yet," I replied watching her from where I was sat shielding Shannon Amber from the cool blast of air.

I know that picking a date for our wedding so close to Christmas meant that there could be hassle but Shifty and I had both agreed that the quicker the better and we both felt that it was the best time.

We didn't want anything big and fancy because that just wasn't our style, so this small intimate gathering was more than perfect for both of us. And there was absolutely no doubt in my head that I wanted to do this, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Shifty; he was without any doubt the love of my life.

What I felt for him was like nothing I had ever felt for anyone before and where it had once scared me to allow myself to be so vulnerable with a man, I found that with Shifty I welcomed the feeling, I would even go as far as saying that I embraced it.

So no, there were no nerves; that most women feel on the morning of their wedding day. I was ready, more than ready to become Mrs. Binzer and I knew that it was for keeps; that nothing could come in between us and I felt more calm than I thought it was possible to feel.

_**ACROSS TOWN; AMBER'S HOUSE;**_

_**Shifty's POV;**_

Waking up without Amber by my side felt more strange and unnatural than I had ever thought it would feel. After being with her every day for the past 10 months; waking up next to her, sharing every day with her, doing almost everything together; being apart from her for a whole night had been nothing short of torture.

"Shift you awake?" Jeff's voice filtered through the bedroom door as he knocked.

"Just!" I mumbled pushing the covers back and slowly getting out of the bed that Amber and I shared.

Stretching I pulled on my jeans and pulled the door open to see Jeff stood waiting for me and smiling.

"Morning dude; I just wanted to say that it is time that you started getting ready,"

"What time is it?" I asked taking the cigarette that he held out for me.

"It's almost 8am…we need to leave here by 9 to get to Matt's in time," Jeff informed me.

Amber and I had scheduled the wedding for 10am; just as the morning winter sun hit high in the sky. That way it was still slightly dark around the edges, and we had only a few people coming in for our big day.

Neither of us were interested in having a huge wedding, all we cared about was that our friends and close Family were there, which was exactly what we had organized.

"There's coffee in the kitchen and the hot water has been on for a little over an hour…"

"Jesus Jeff why were you up so early?" I mumbled rubbing the palms of my hands in my eyes trying to wipe away the sleep.

"Hello…new born baby in the house," He chuckled softly as he moved in to the room that he had shared with my sister when she had lived here and he had slept over.

"How does it feel to be back here?" I asked moving along to the door that led in to the living room.

"At least I managed to sleep…there was still a trace of Ron's perfume on the bed sheets,"

"That is slightly disturbing dude," I chuckled as I pushed the living room door open and went to move inside.

"Yeah, yeah!" He chuckled before closing his bedroom door.

Laughing to myself I moved along to the kitchen to find Matt stood by the sink washing up his dishes.

"Morning dude," I said moving to the mug that was still lying by the kettle with the water steaming high.

"Hey Shifty, nervous yet?" He asked turning and smiling at me.

"You know I really amn't feeling anything other than excited," I admitted sipping at the hot liquid feeling it burn my tongue so I placed it back on the counter.

"That's cause Amber is special and what you guys have is going to last a lifetime dude,"

"Thanks Matt," I said feeling myself fill with love and a desperation to just get this show on the road; the quicker Amber was my wife the better I would feel.

"Not a problem dude; I just call it as I see it is all," He replied.

"Well I appreciate your support; I know how much Amber values you and everyone else's opinions,"

"That's just cos we have all been together longer than either of us can really remember you know?" He smiled leaning against the counter and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I know and I know that you guys mean more to her than she can express," I said thinking of how she had said that she didn't think that she would have gotten through a lot of the things that had happened in her life if it hadn't been for her friends and the people who she regarded as her Family. "I really should go get ready though,"

"Sure man, we'll see you in a bit," Matt replied turning back to the sink and continued on with the dishes.

I moved out to the bedroom that Amber and I shared with my thoughts on my girl. We were finally here; it had felt like the past few weeks had taken forever to get us here but now that we were I didn't want anything spoiling our day or the love that we shared for one another.

_**10.45am; Matt's house;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

Finally the wedding official announced Shifty and I as man and wife. Our friends and Family cheered as we turned to face each other and kissed tenderly for the first time as a married couple.

The kiss deepened as my eyes opened to find he was watching me as he always did when we kissed; his huge brown eyes burning in to me in a way that could still render me to a trembling mess. I was slowly getting used to this feeling and I never wanted to be without it, my husband was by far my drug of choice.

Pulling apart, we both looked around the back yard at the people who we held closer than anyone else in the world; the wedding had been a small and intimate encounter that we had both wanted.

My eyes took in the scene from a fairy tale; little Christmas tree lights hung around the trees that surrounded Matt's property, Gothic style lanterns hung from the poles that we had set up leading down the make shift aisle that I had walked down not an hour ago.

The scent of pine cones hung heavy in the air giving off a sweet aroma that seemed to just fit the occasion better than I had thought possible.

Shifty gently slipped his hand in to mine as CT, who had been his Uncles best man stepped in to line behind us with Cam who had been my bridesmaid.

We made it in to the house and Cam gently took my bow of flowers just as the others crashed in to the house; instantly descending on me and hugging me and my husband so tightly that I was fighting to catch my breath and leaving me giggling softly.

By the time the congratulations were over and done with, the music had been turned on; the house came to life as everyone slipped in to party mode. I was just glad to see that everyone was having fun and letting themselves go as Shifty and I celebrated the love that we had for each other.

Glancing at my husband as he talked to Matt and Shannon; in his black suit; his hair ruffled in a messy do that was his style I knew that I couldn't be more attracted to him but it wasn't just about his looks.

I loved the man he was, I loved the way he cared about the people that he loved, I loved the sense of humor that he had, I loved the way he supported me in anything that I did and I loved the fact that he knew me better than anyone and he got me, he realized my little quirks, he knew my sense of humor and he knew the woman I was and never once did he question who that was.

Excusing myself from Shane, I moved over to where he was and wrapped my arms around his waist; instantly he leaned back in to my arms as I let my head rest against his back and just took comfort in knowing that this was forever; I had the love of my life and I wanted nothing more than to just bury myself in the marriage and be sickeningly happy.

"You know you guys are sickeningly cute right?" Shannon teased.

"Mmhmm," I admitted happily.

"Well what can I say to that?" Shannon chuckled in a thunderous tone that seemed to fill the house. "Its not fair; does that mean now you are married that you won't be so easy to tease?"

"No it just means that you will need to think of new inventive ways to tease me," I giggled looking over the top of my husbands shoulder and smiled at my friend.

"Ooohhh see now that sounds like a challenge to me," Shannon replied excitedly as he seemed to jump up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Take it as you wish dude," I giggled feeling the effects of his infectious personality.

"That I will!" He replied smiling wickedly at me. "In fact I am off to think up of some new ways right now,"

Shifty, Matt and I watched him bounce off around the room; leaving the 3 of us staring after him as he disappeared in to the main area of the house.

"We wanted to thank you Matt," Shifty started as he gently pulled me around so that I was in front of him.

"For?" Matt asked looking and sounding confused.

"Letting us have the wedding here," I admitted watching him closely as the heat blushed his features and he looked everywhere but at me and my husband; God did that sound good.

"You're welcome and really there is no need to thank me ok?" He pressed his eyes landing on Kara as she walked in to the kitchen fresh from her early shift.

It had meant of course that she couldn't be at the wedding but we had completely understood; her work was important to her and because of what she did she couldn't just get the time off like the rest of us. Matt excused himself and headed off to greet his girl.

"So Mrs. Binzer," Shifty said turning me around so that I was pressed hard against his chiseled frame and drowning out of the moment and in to the life that me and Shifty were about to start building.

"Yes Mr. Binzer?" I replied smiling.

"I just wanted to say how amazingly stunningly beautiful you look today…not that you don't always look that way; but you blew me away when you walked down that aisle," He whispered as his lips lingered dangerously close to my own.

"Well thank you husband," I smiled brightly getting lost in his powerful eyes.

"You're welcome wife," He chuckled softly at me.

"I have to say that seeing you in this suit…kind of makes me wish that we were alone already," I smiled seductively at him causing him to chuckle softly.

"Oh really and what did you have in mind?" He growled pulling me a little harder against his hard body.

"Well we could go outside…"

"Mmhmm," He growled eagerly.

"And you could slam me against the wall; slowly letting your hands pull this dress up over my hips," I whispered leaning up on to my tiptoes to talk in to his ear to ensure only he was hearing this.

"I like the sound of that," He growled his appreciation softly as his hands gripped on my hips tightly; telling me all I needed to know and that was I had him right where I want him.

"I can tell you do," I whispered still in a soft tone that had his entire body trembling manically. "Then I would rub my hand over your cock so softly that you would be throbbing desperately and begging me for more…"

"I'm begging princess," He growled softly as his lips turned to my neck and began nibbling tenderly over the exposed flesh causing me to loose my momentum for a mere second.

"Then I would…undo those trousers…and take your dick in to my…hand," I panted as his hands slid around to my ass and gripped on to me tightly; pulling me harder against him to allow me to feel what I was doing to him.

"Would you let me take you hard?" He growled softly in to my ear before biting down on the flesh of my neck.

"Yes," I panted breathlessly as the images began to play out in my head.

"Would you let me take you rough?" He growled again as he alternated between licking and biting the flesh of my neck until I was the one who was ready to beg; on my hands and knees if need be.

"Yes," I panted a little louder as I fought everything inside me to throw my head back and tell me to take me right here and now in the kitchen in front of everyone.

"So if that is the case; what are we standing in here talking about it for when we could be out there doing it?" He growled pulling away from me and grabbing my hands.

Looking back in to the house to see that everyone was having too much fun to notice that we were disappearing for a little while. Almost tearing a path of desire out of the kitchen on to the porch at the back of Matt's house, down the steps and we raced around the corner and sure enough he slammed me hard against the wall before his lips caught mine in a passionate and desperate lock.


	71. Chapter 71

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 71;**_

_**A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Amber and Shifty had left yesterday for their honeymoon in the Dominican Republic for 3 weeks. Ron and I had promised that we would swing by the house every couple of days just to check that everything is ok.

The sound of the shower broke through my thoughts from where I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Ron had taken Shannon Amber in to the shower while I just lay here but now that I could hear them in the shower; Ron talking to Shannon Amber as our daughter giggled and gurgled, I suddenly wanted to be with them.

So stripping out of my cloths, I slipped in to the en suite and pulled the door back to see Ron holding Shannon just out of the stream of water but under enough so that she could get wet.

Stepping in to the cubicle, I stepped up behind Ron and wrapped my arms around her; kissing her cheek softly as she turned her head to the side to look at me.

"Look Shannon Amber; Daddy decided to join us," She said looking back to our little girl who giggled sweetly causing the smile to creep on to my face before I could stop it.

"Well what can I say…? I couldn't leave my two favorite girls in here alone," I replied as Ron nodded her head for me to come round in front of her.

Doing as was requested I moved in front of my woman so that I was stood behind my daughter who was still relatively new to holding her head up and because she couldn't see me she started crying.

"I think you had better take the little princess…I swear she was fine until you showed up," Ron giggled handing the baby to me who instantly stopped crying the minute her large brown eyes landed on me.

"Well she loves her Daddy," I chuckled feeling the water spraying down Shannon Amber's back as I held us out of the water stream to ensure that she didn't get too much water in her mouth.

Ron turned and looked at me and nodded her head then kissed the top of her daughter's head as she poured some of the baby shampoo in to her hands.

"I was kind of hoping that you would come in here," She told me as she began to gently rub the shampoo in to our daughter's head who just continued to gurgle and giggle softly; her huge dark eyes on me the whole time.

"You were huh?" I smiled looking away from Shannon's eyes and in to Ron's to find that they were literally the same eyes; both huge and sparkling brightly.

"Mmhmm, I really had no idea of how I was going to do this…and I have to admit that there really is something really hot about seeing how sweet you are with her; how caring and loving…"

"Mmm I think that we need to find a way to do something about that," I nodded my head at her as she pulled the shower head from the clip on the wall and began to carefully wash the shampoo from Shannon's head.

Once she had finished that task she placed it back on the wall ensuring that it didn't hit Shannon full force and just as she turned back towards us the sound of the doorbell ringing reached up in to the ensuite where we were.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Hearing the sound of the doorbell, I quickly rung my hair out and stepped out of the shower cubicle.

"I'll get it," I said to Jeff who started to climb out too.

"Like that?" He asked as I wrapped a towel around my body tightly.

"Well Matt can't get it cos he stayed at Kara's last night remember," I giggled reaching for my robe that hung on the back of the ensuite door.

"That's better; leave the bedroom door open in case you need me," He growled as he gently placed Shannon on the counter where I had laid out a towel for her and wrapped her up tightly before quickly grabbing a towel for himself.

Nodding my head I left him alone to take care of Shannon as I all but skipped down to the front door; my life was finally in the right place and there was nothing that could spoil that for me.

Pulling the front door open to see the delivery guy from FedEx stood on the front door step.

"Hi," I smiled brightly.

"Hi I have a package for Cameron Reid?" He asked seemingly blushing as his eyes moved down to my outfit as Jeff came down the steps with Shannon in his arms; still wrapped up in her towel as he wore his jeans.

"Everything ok baby girl?" He asked stopping behind me as the delivery guy instantly looked away.

"Yeah baby everything is fine; why don't you go feed Shannon and I will deal with this?" I suggested touching my man's arm and feeling his muscles ripple under my touch.

Damn it you're killing me here! I thought to myself as I looked back to the delivery guy who was holding out a board and a pen for me to sign.

Signing the paper as Jeff disappeared in to the kitchen leaving me alone to deal with the FedEx guy who handed me a large brown padded envelope, which was indeed addressed to me with a LA post mark.

Thanking the man who had just delivered it, I closed the door and ripped the seal open as I moved in to the kitchen.

"For you huh?" Jeff asked from the dining room table where he had Shannon cradled in his large arms and a bottle placed to her mouth, which she was eating happily.

"Mmhmm," I nodded my head looking down in to the envelope and instantly the smile was on my face as I realized what it was.

"What is it?" He asked placing his feet on one of the other chairs around the table.

"I can't believe it…damn he was quick," I said turning and walking out of the kitchen completely ignoring Jeff's question as I grabbed my bag from the sofa and rooted inside for my phone then quickly dialed the right number.

"Hello?" His voice answered almost immediately.

"I can't believe it is ready already," I said instantly not bothering to even say hi or ask how he was.

"Hey Cam; you ok honey?" He chuckled softly.

"I'll be much better once I have listened to this…I can't believe how quick that was dude," I said moving in to the kitchen where I lit up a cigarette and moved out on to the back porch.

"You haven't listened already?" He asked me his chuckle getting harder.

"No I literally just got it in my hands…I would have to be dead before they could get it out of my hands," I giggled softly.

"Well it is just a rough draft…we wanted to see if we were going in the right direction for you," He advised me softly as the sound of him lighting a cigarette seeped down the connection.

"And what if I fall in _love _with this version?"

"Then that will be the version we use," He chuckled softly. "I tell you what why don't you go and listen to it and call me straight back?"

"You're sure?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise honey,"

"Ok I will call back in a few then,"

"You got it sugar, I will be here," He chuckled as I said a quick goodbye and threw away my half smoked cigarette.

Since we had brought Shannon Amber home we had agreed that we would be smoking outside rather than subject her to the smoke.

Moving to Jeff I kissed him powerfully before placing a gentle kiss to my daughters head, which resulted in me getting a little gurgle as she refused to give up the bottle she was sucking down on. My daughter sure as hell had a healthy appetite.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

Cameron's mood was infectious as she literally bounced from the dining room in to the living room causing me to get up with Shannon Amber still in my arms as she guzzled down her bottle.

The sound of the CD player kicking to life reached me as I made it in to the living room to see Ron knelt down in front of the machine and pulling out a case from the envelope and placing a CD in to the player.

"From Corey?" I asked sitting down on the sofa as Shannon finished her bottle.

"Mmhmm," Ron nodded as she pressed play on the CD.

The sound of Corey Taylor's voice saying Take 1 filled the room causing Ron to turn the volume down to save our daughter's ears. I watched her as she sat herself down next to the speakers and listened as the start of the song began.

It was almost as if Shannon recognized the sound of Corey's voice as she started to slowly drift in to sleep causing me to smile as I remembered all the times that Ron had listened to Corey Taylor whether it be Stone Sour or Slipknot and she had said that our daughter was going to be a Corey Taylor fan even if it killed her but it seemed that she had certainly got her wish as I listened to the words of the song;

_I'm not a victim,_

_Till I let you take me down._

_I'm not a target at the sites of your mercy,_

_I never asked for anything,_

_I'm not asking now._

_I will not be afraid,_

_I will not be afraid._

_I've done this on my own_

_And I don't care what you do to me,_

_I wouldn't hand over what is mine_

_I've done this for too long,_

_To let you take it away from me,_

_It's to late to stop me_

_'cause I refuse to die._

_I haven't weakened just because I've shown myself_

_I've taken everything, except what's for granted_

_I'll leave hypocrisy for everybody else_

_I will not be afraid_

_I will not be afraid,_

_I've done this on my own_

_And I don't care what you do to me,_

_I wouldn't hand over what is mine_

_I've done this for too long,_

_To let you take it away from me,_

_It's to late to stop me_

_'cause I refuse to die._

_I'm not a problem_

_Until you make one out of spite_

_I'll give you hell and consequences for trying,_

_Don't want an enemy,_

_DON'T FUCK WITH MY LIFE_

_I will not be afraid,_

_I will not be afraid,_

_I've done this on my own_

_And I don't care what you do to me,_

_I wouldn't hand over what is mine_

_I've done this for too long,_

_To let you take it away from me,_

_It's to late to stop me_

_'cause I refuse to die._

_I've done this on my own_

_And I don't care what you do to me,_

_I wouldn't hand over,_

_I wouldn't hand over what is mine_

_I've done this for too long,_

_To let you take it away from me,_

_It's to late to stop me_

_'cause I refuse_

_I refuse...to die._

_I refuse to die!_

Looking at Ron as she pressed the button to play the song again and she looked up at me; the tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

"You like it huh?" I asked softly; as I gently placed Shannon Amber in between 2 cushions so that she couldn't roll off the sofa and gently moved down to the floor where Ron was.

"I really, really love it Jeff…it's me; it's everything I have been through without saying words and it's everything that I am without going in to detail…it's exactly what I wanted," She whispered as my body came to rest next to her own, facing her I gently pulled her in to my arms where she clung to me so tightly as the song started again.

"It really is all you angel, its just you down to a t, I think that Corey has done an awesome job for you,"

"Oh God I have to call him back and look at me…"

"He can't see you on the phone sweetness," I chuckled softly earning me a light slap on the arm as she tilted her head and stuck her tongue out at me.

Leaning to the envelope that she had laid down with her phone she picked it up and dialed the number that she had dialed about 5 minutes previously. I listened as she talked with the man who had written this song for her. I had to admit that Slipknot was a little too hard for me but I did enjoy some of Stone Sour's stuff; Slipknot was more Matt's thing than mine but I listened to it more 'cos of Cameron.

Eventually she hung up the phone and placed it to the floor while I quickly checked on Shannon Amber who was still fast asleep on the sofa sandwiched in between the 2 large cushions.

"He said that as long as I was sure about it being perfect then he would get the copyright sorted and get it set up for going on the new Stone Sour album, which he is FedEx-ing out to me before the end of the day," She said excitedly.

"Well that's good right?"

"It's better than good Jeff; it's making me desperate to get out in to that ring…can we go now?"

"Angel I would love too but it's too cold for Shannon Amber out there right now," I said softly wiping the hair from her face and smiling at her as she pouted.

"What time is Matt getting home?" She asked me.

"Why?" Matt asked as he opened the door and stepped over the threshold. "Hey isn't that Corey Taylor singing?"

I watched as Ron got to her feet and explained the situation to my big brother who kept glancing over at me clearly amused by my girl's enthusiasm at the turn of events.

"I was wondering if you would watch Shannon Amber for an hour or 2 while I take Ron up to the ring to start training?" I asked getting to my feet.

"Are you kidding me? I get to spend time with the most gorgeous little baby in the whole world; of course I don't mind," He replied setting his bag down on the floor and heading around the couch where he gently scooped her up in to his arms and instantly waking her.

The minute her eyes met her Uncle Matt's she started giggling and gurgling affectionately. Generally our daughter was a happy child; there was little that made her cry, she always loved to be with men more than women but Ron had advised that apparently she had been the same when she was born.

"Go on get out of here," Matt said making little funny faces at his niece who was happily eating up all the attention.

Ron and I both moved to her to kiss her but we were barely even acknowledged as she basked in all the attention that Uncle Matt was raining down on her.

"Do you ever get the feeling that we ain't needed?" Ron giggled as we both stuck our feet in to our sneakers by the door and headed out after Matt blew a raspberry at us causing Shannon to giggle even harder.

"You know I really do," I agreed with my girl as we closed the door and headed out towards the woods that would lead to the ring that we had left in there, and where Ron had trained before.

**R/N - I hope you are enjoying The Niki Reid; and that you are preparing yourself for the ending; only 3 more chapters until it is finished.  
Thanks for all the support. I really appreciate it.  
**

**Please remember to REVIEW!!**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


	72. Chapter 72

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 72;**_

_**2 HOURS LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Despite the cold of winter I was sweating; the minute that Jeff and I got in to the ring we had been working; doing moves, trading blows and generally building up my stamina again. When I had first stepped in to the ring I had been rusty to say the least and had almost given up but Jeff wouldn't let me give up; pushing me hard and I appreciated him for it.

Backing him in to the corner of the turnbuckles I delivered a elbow to the face causing him slump down slightly giving me the advantage; I jumped up wrapped my legs around his neck; threw my body backwards and threw him through the air until he was lying flat on his back in the centre of the ring.

"Ok tiny this is your moment…swanton bomb go for it," He urged me softly as he lay where he had landed from what was looking to be my most strong move.

"Jeff I don't know if I can…"

"You can baby girl; I have complete faith in you," He smiled as I climbed up on to the top rope and looked down at him. "Don't think it through…just do it!"

"But what if I do something wrong…?"

"You won't; trust me ok…? You've been watching me fight for God knows how long; you _know _how to do this," He encouraged me. "Just don't think about it…if you think it through too much then it won't work,"

Nodding my head; I threw myself upwards in to the air and half way down I twisted my body in the air and landed on my back on his stomach.

"1…2…" Shannon appeared from no where and slammed his hand down on the canvas as he slid in to the ring; then just as he was bringing his hand down for the 3 count Jeff rolled his shoulder off the canvas. "Damn Cam that was a perfect swanton bomb…you could give Jeff a run for his money," Shannon praised me as I rolled off my man and jumped to my feet.

"It couldn't have been that perfect when he rolled out of it," I said leaning my hands on my knees and watching Jeff as he used the ropes to get to his feet.

"You need to be prepared Ron…sometimes you will be up against someone who can roll out of even the best moves," Jeff informed me. "But Shan was right…that was perfectly executed," He smiled as we began to circle one another again.

Our eyes locked on one another as we moved around the ring; Shannon staying where he was obviously happy to play ref for the time being.

"Thank you," I smiled as we moved in to one another and locked up; our faces inches from one another; he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face and I was struggling to focus on what we were meant to be doing.

"Take me in a head lock angel," Jeff said.

I loved working with him; letting him teach me all he knew about wrestling moves; although I had surpassed them in the ring and gone on to do boxing and mixed martial arts, I still wasn't the best at wrestling as I had all but abandoned it for the rougher of the sports.

Doing as was asked of me, I wrapped my arm around his neck and hooking my hand in to the other holding him firmly and tightly against my chest.

"Good now I am going to push a little until I push you towards the turnbuckle ok?" He asked as his hands moved to my waist.

"Ok," I nodded.

"Now twist your arm as if you are trying to rip my head off," He instructed me.

I had to admit that I didn't take long to get the hang of things especially with Jeff teaching me; he made it easy and he was always supportive no matter what we were doing.

Doing as I asked; Shannon moved so that he was stood in front of us as Jeff held one hand on my waist and the other on my leg.

"Ok Jeff try lifting her," He suggested causing Jeff to try and bring his eyes up to look at his friend.

"That's not where I am going with this dude…" Jeff said as I continued to twist as he had instructed me to do.

"No I know you're not but I want to check something," Shannon said scratching his hand across his chin thoughtfully.

Going with it; Jeff tried to lift me from the ground but my feet were perfectly planted on the canvas causing him to fail in his attempt.

"Perfect Cam," Shannon smiled as if that had been what he had been attempting to demonstrate to his friend. "Ok that was all I wanted to see,"

"Ok…Ron I am going to push you towards the turnbuckle and I want you to jump up on to the top rope ok?" Jeff informed me; his voice soft and supportive.

"K," I agreed getting ready to be pushed towards the turnbuckle.

"And when you get on to the top; I want you to do the whisper in the wind ok?"

"Jeff I don't know if I can…" I objected looking at Shannon, who just shrugged his shoulders softly.

"Yes you can; you thought you couldn't do the swanton and you nailed it perfectly the first time," He encouraged me softly.

I had always known that his faith in me was strong but this seemed to be too much, I didn't know if I could do this, I didn't know if I was capable of such an energetic move.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I had no doubts in my head that she could do this; and the more moves I showed her the better equipped she would be when she got in to the ring and the less chance there was of her getting hurt.

"Just remember what I told you; don't think it through; just do it," Gently pushed her towards the turnbuckle without giving her the chance to object and she jumped up on to the rope as instructed.

Throwing herself high in to the air she twisted her body in the same fashion as I did but she was completely off mark and fell hard on to her back on the canvas.

"Ron!" I rushed forward and fell to my knees next to her.

"That…was…awesome!" She panted as she smiled up at me happily. "I don't care if I didn't do it properly,"

"Damn baby girl," Shannon chuckled from the other side of her body where he had slumped down to ensure that she was ok.

"What?" Ron asked pushing herself up in to a sitting position and finally getting up to her feet.

"That was impressive," Shannon and I both said at the same time.

"Thanks; let's go again!" She said jumping on her feet trying to keep her heat up as the air turned colder as slowly the sky began to turn dark.

"One more then we have to head back to the house," I agreed.

"Why?"

"'Cos it's getting dark sweetie and we won't be able to see what we're doing soon enough," I chuckled moving to her and placing my head to her side so that she could get me in to the headlock that I was in moments previously.

There was no need to work on her locking ability because she had that down to a t; all that really needed work was the whisper in the wind and the rope leg drop, which we hadn't attempted yet but I knew that she wouldn't have too much problems with it.

Once again she propelled herself from the top turnbuckle at the perfect delivery point but somehow she kept missing but this time she clipped my shoulder with her foot. But because it was getting dark I couldn't see where she was going wrong, so we decided to call it a day and head back to the house.

When we arrived back at Matt's house the contractor for our new home was waiting in the living room as Matt fed Shannon Amber who was instantly bombarded by her Uncle Shannon and she ate up the attention.

Ron and I were happy to leave her with her two Uncles right in the moment so that we could talk to the man who had been in charge of the project of getting our new home built.

_**20 MINUTES LATER;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Jeff and I had listened as the contractor had informed us that the house was ready; everything had been finished, the decorators had been in and finished with the decoration that we had asked for and the house was all ours and he handed over the keys.

Thanking him, we saw him to the door and the minute he was gone we collapsed in to each other's embrace; happy in the knowledge that we could now move our Family in to our new home and just maybe start to build the resemblance of a normal life; well as normal as we could be with two wrestlers in the unit it was going to be tough but we knew that after everything that had been thrown at us, we could do this most probably with our hands tied behind our backs.

"Why so lovey dovey?" Shannon asked as he and Matt walked back in to the main area of the house with Shannon who was happily giggling in their presence.

"They're always like that," Matt announced chuckling, which earned him a flip of the bird from his brother to a glare from me as CT came jumping down the stairs happily.

"Mom! Mom!" He said excitedly racing over to me and hugging me so tightly that I could feel the effects of the work out that I had just endured beginning to set in but I didn't fight his embrace as I held on to him just as tightly.

"What is it baby?" I asked smiling down at him as he looked up at me with those huge green eyes that I swore were becoming more and more like Jeff's rather than Steven's.

"I passed my math test today," He gushed happily.

My boy was very much like me when it came to numbers; he really struggled to get his head around them and understand them. It had been my own downfall at school as I sat quietly in the background too afraid to ask for help for fear of what everyone would say.

"Well I say that is even more cause to celebrate tonight," Jeff said leaning over and ruffling CT's hair affectionately.

"What do you mean celebrate?" Matt asked as Shannon gently played with Shannon Amber who was still giggling happily.

Jeff and I had been more than lucky with her; she was a happy baby, mostly because she was completely doted on by the people in our lives. With Uncles coming out of her ears and women who adored the air around her; it wasn't hard to see that she was going to be completely smothered by affection as she grew and for that reason alone I felt happy about everything.

_**Shannon's POV;**_

I knew that Jeff had pushed her hard because he wanted to ensure that he had equipped her with all the necessary tools to help her in the career that she had willingly chosen in support of her man.

Before Jeff had taken his paternity leave; Vince had talked to him about Cam getting a title shot at the women's championship belt when she came back, I don't believe that he had talked to her about it yet because they had so much going on in their lives at the moment that I figured he didn't want to talk too much about work but from today's work out it was obvious that Cam was ready to get back.

"Well it seems that you will be getting your house back sooner than you thought big bear," Cam smiled as she held up a set of keys. "Our house is ready so we will be moving out,"

"Already?" Matt asked his face falling. "Wasn't that a bit quick?"

"A bit quick? Dude it was almost 5 months," Jeff chuckled from where he was stood with his girl and her son both wrapped up in his arms.

"We get to move in to our own home?" CT asked looking up at them excitedly as Shannon cooed in my arms where she was slowly falling asleep after being fed.

I was really surprised at how good a baby she was; I had experienced baby girls before and more often than not they had been fussy and always crying but Shannon Amber very rarely cried, she was happy and always giggling which just made her a joy to be around.

"That we do big man," Jeff smiled down at his adopted son.

The papers for the adoption had come through a week ago; he and Cam had taken him out just on his own to celebrate. I knew it was hard trying to juggle all the things that they had piled on them lately and trying to ensure that CT wasn't left out from all the attention that Shannon Amber was getting they had felt it important to treat his adoption as just a celebration for him.

They had, had no shortage of babysitters for Shannon who was a pleasure to look after. And it had ended up with Matt, Shane, The Bullet, The Legend and me sitting here in Matt's house looking after her.

"Can I go start packing?" CT asked excitedly.

"Not tonight baby; we are going out to celebrate and _everyone's _presence is required," Cam replied looking over to where Matt was sat on the sofa and I was stood with her daughter in my arms gently rocking her back and forth as she slowly drifted in to sleep.

"Ok well let me leave, I will pick up Shane and The Bullet will you be ok to get the Legend?" I asked moving to Cam's side and slipping Shannon Amber in to her Mom's secure embrace where she mumbled softly but didn't wake up.

"Yeah we can do that! We'll meet at Miller's at say 8?" Jeff suggested from the side of his girl.

"Great I can't wait," I said pulling the front door open and stepping outside; closing the door quietly behind me.

Driving away from the house; I couldn't stop thinking about all that Cam and Jeff had overcome; the things that had been thrust in the way of their relationship had been things that most couples would have crumbled from rather than stand and fight; but that was what Jeff and Cam had done and from what I could tell they were much stronger for it.

_**Matt's POV;**_

I couldn't believe that the time for them to move out had come. I had gotten so used to them being here and I was slowly getting past all the things that I felt for my brother's girl and thankfully getting our friendship back on track.

The girl was my best friend and I was just glad that she was the woman she was and hadn't let it ruin our closeness. Not that I had thought for one moment that she would have; because that just wasn't Cam's style.

"Hey you ok big man?" Her voice tore through my thoughts as she threw herself down on to the sofa next to me.

Looking around to see that Jeff was disappearing up the stairs with Shannon and CT. Leaving me alone with his girl and I knew instantly that he trusted me around her again, nothing could have prepared me for the rush that welled inside me from his actions.

"I am Cam…just a little sad that you're leaving is all," I said as she rested her head down on my shoulder and sighed heavily.

"I am a little sad to be leaving but we both know that it is for the best…I mean Jeff and I were slowly taking over your entire house," She giggled as I pressed my lips to her head softly.

"I know…at least now I can get my house back," I chuckled feeling content and comfortable with her again and I was glad about that.

I had hated feeling distanced from her when she had found out how I felt but it had been nothing that she had caused, I had just needed to pull back and assess things for myself and now that I had, I knew that I had an awesome girlfriend who got me and supported me unconditionally much like Cam and Jeff and I wouldn't trade that for anything or anyone.

"It's ok if Kara comes tonight right?" I asked quietly.

"Of course dude; I love that girl and I think that she's good for you,"

"Me too," I admitted. We both sunk in to a compatible silence that never failed to amaze me. "Jesus Cam you need to shower…you stink honey,"

"Hey no fair…your brother worked me like a damn slave," She giggled pushing out of my embrace and sniffing under her arms instantly she was pulling a disgusted face. "But you're right…I really need to shower! We'll see you in a little bit big man,"

"K honey," I chuckled as she left me alone with my thoughts.

Now that they were moving out, Kara and I could spend more time here instead of her cramped apartment that she shared with two other nurses. Infact maybe it was time to take this relationship a step further.

**R/N - I LOVE you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and for sticking with this to the end. 2 more chapters and we are done.**

**Please remember to...review!! I really love to hear what you are all thinking of it.**

**Harley  
xoxoxoxox**


	73. Chapter 73

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 73;**_

_**A MONTH LATER;**_

_**Amber's POV;**_

Shifty and I had just gotten home a week ago, things were changing for everyone; Shannon was hiring another tattoo artist in to the shop, Matt had asked Kara to move in with him and she had said yes. Jeff and Cameron had finally managed to move in to their own house.

Shifty parked our car outside Jeff and Cam's new house to find that Jeff's car was gone, and there was no sign of anyone in or around the property as we moved to the front living room window and peered inside.

Shadow was lying on the brand new corner sofa; I just hoped that he had the sense to get off before Cam and Jeff got back.

"Hey where are you?" Shifty's voice flooded me causing me to turn and see that he had his phone placed to his ear. "Oh really…? Yeah ok; we're on the way now," He replied to the person on the other end.

"What's going on?" I asked as he placed his phone in to his pocket and reached for my hand and led me back to my jeep.

"Jeff, Cam, CT and Shannon are up at Matt's place out in the woods training," My husband informed me as we climbed in to my car and he turned the key in the engine.

By the time we got to the clearing in the wood where the OMEGA members had used to meet to train, I had been surprised when Jeff said that he and Cam were training up here. I had been sure that the weather would have damaged a lot of the ring that the guys had purchased for 150; years ago now.

But it seemed that the ring indeed was still in really good shape as Shifty and I climbed out of the car to see Shannon Amber in her walker; wrapped up in layers and layers of cloths and she seemed to be having fun as she giggled from where she could see her Mom & Dad in the ring while CT watched and provided the count out should either of my friends got a pin on the other.

Shifty and I stopped moving when Jeff pushed Cam towards the turnbuckle, after she had caught him in a headlock. Before I could stop it my hands were over my mouth as I realized that she was going for whisper in the wind.

My new sister had told me that she and Jeff had worked and worked on one of her husbands finishing moves but couldn't seem to get it right; how she took spill after spill on to her back on the canvas as she crashed and burned every time they tried to pull it off.

I watched as she seemed to sail through the air twisting her body in ways that would put Jeff to shame and as she started to come down I wanted desperately to scrunch my eyes closed but I watched as her calf connected across Jeff's face and they both tumbled to the ground.

_**Cameron's POV;**_

A couple of days ago; I had managed to deliver the perfect whisper in the wind; but we agreed not to talk about it or tell anyone until we had managed to perfect the move because we…or I should say I was worried that it had been a fluke.

But here we were a couple of days later and I had executed the move perfectly time and time again. Rolling on to my man's chest I looked in to his eyes as they sparkled at me.

"Cam! Oh God honey that was awesome!" The sound of my best friend's voice pierced through the moment that Jeff and I were having on the canvas.

I hadn't even heard her and my brother arriving, tearing my eyes out of Jeff's; I was surprised at how quickly they had gotten here; normally when Shifty said that he would be right here it meant that he would be with me in anything between half an hour to an hour.

Amber and Shifty rolled in to the ring along with CT who moved over and held his hand out for me to take. Standing back up to my full height I dusted myself off and held my hand out for my man before Amber pulled me in to a hug.

"You really did it honey," She gushed happily at me.

"Mmhmm; I have been doing it for the past couple of days," I replied as Jeff dusted himself down and moved to where we were stood talking.

"What's going on Amber?" He asked softly.

"Well we know that you are mega busy trying to get Cam back in to fighting shape for her return in a month so Shifty and I were talking and we thought that we could take the kids to a movie then on for something to eat that way you can train some more?" My sister in law suggested.

Jeff and I both bombarded her at the same time until we had her trapped in a death defying hug.

"You're the best!" Jeff informed her. "There is still so much that Ron and I need to get through and I leave in a couple of days,"

Why did he have to keep reminding me of that?

Jeff's paternity leave ended in a couple of days when he had to go back on the road with the show, where I would follow on in a month.

And he was right there was still so much to do, I had to train, I had to find a nanny who could come on the road with us and Shannon Amber, I had to get CT's new school uniform and I had to ensure that someone could come over and check on the house every day.

After loosing Jeff's home we wanted to just remain cautious with our new home and to do that we had to ensure that there was always going to be someone around to follow out our wishes.

_**AN HOUR LATER;**_

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I knew that Ron felt bad about handing the kids over to everyone else while we trained to get her back in to shape but if it meant that she was correctly equipped for getting back in the ring then that was all that mattered because once she had the training then there would be no need for us to spend this amount of time in the ring while at home, which in essence meant that our time at home could be spent with the kids.

I had explained to her a few days ago what Vince had suggested to me for her return story and everything had slowly been set up; Melina had, ended up having a beef with the women's champion; Beth Phoenix which had resulted in the two women fighting and Melina winning the belt.

Ron had been overwhelmed when I told her, she didn't know what to say or do; all that she had managed to say was that she was flattered that Vince would give her this chance but in all honesty I think that Ron would make an awesome champion.

"All right back to it," I said as we watched Shifty and Amber pull away from the area where the ring was, with our kids.

"You're a slave driver," Ron leaned over the side of the ring and picked up a bottle of water.

"No I just want you to be prepared sugar," I said.

"Can I at least have a drink before we get going again?" She asked running her hand through her hair before uncorking the lid on the bottle of water.

Holding my hands up in submission, I leaned over and grabbed my own bottle; pouring some over my head and screwing the lid back in to place, I threw it out of the ring and looked at her.

"My God; what is the rush?" She asked me as she screwed the lid back on the bottle and threw it out of the ring after my own bottle.

"We need to be prepared Ron; I am not going to be happy if I put you in the ring with Melina and know that you're not prepared," I informed her determinedly.

"Ok, ok! Let's do this," She smiled titling her head to the side and the strands of hair that had come loose from fighting tumbled to the side of her head causing me to be momentarily distracted.

Rushing me she grabbed my neck and gave me the sweeping cloths line and I was on my back staring up in to her eyes before I even knew where I was.

"Keep up Mr. Hardy," She smiled jumping up to her feet.

"No fare you distracted me," I grumped as I jumped to my feet and began prowling around the ring; in the opposite direction that she was prowling. "Ok you can do the sweeping cloths line…" I said rubbing over my neck where she had grabbed me and literally threw me to the ground. "You can do twist of fate, you can do the swanton bomb, and you can now do whisper in the wind…"

"Yeah so what's left?" She asked as we both moved in to the lock and each of us struggled to get the upper hand.

There was no need for me to worry about her strength because no matter how much strength I showed her she just seemed to match it.

"The rope leg drop," I said working hard to get the upper hand and finally managed to get her in a loose headlock.

But instantly she recognized that I wasn't using all of my strength and she easily and quickly managed to maneuver her way around my body until she had me in a body hug.

"So teach me big man?" She whispered in to my ear.

Hooking my arm behind me and around her and pulled her towards me before flipping her until she was lying flat on her back.

"Don't get too cocky," I said looking down at her. "You can't afford to be overly confident when in the ring with Melina," I reached my hand out to her, which she took and stood up.

"I can…"

"I have no doubt in my head princess; but since they have portrayed Melina and Randy getting together; they have shown her as underhanded and as sneaky as Randy is,"

"Ok; teach me," She said her eyes burning in to mine.

I didn't like demonstrating on her, so I always made sure that I was the dummy for the moves that I was teaching her and I had to admit that other than the whisper in the wind; she had been fairly easy to teach.

It was as if she could instinctively pick up on things that took most guys months to learn and I couldn't be more proud of the woman that she was and the fighter that I knew she was becoming.

"Ok take my hand," I started to instruct her. Nodding she followed my instructions. "Now throw me in to the turnbuckle," Again she followed my instructions to the t until I was slumped on the ground in the corner turnbuckle.

I watched her as she stood in the centre of the ring; hands on her hips, biting on her bottom lip as she awaited directions from me.

"Ok now you need to run to the turnbuckle; grab the top ropes lift your body high in the air and let your legs swing back in on my chest ok?"

"Baby that is gonna hurt you," She objected shaking her head.

"Yeah it will but I am taking great comfort in knowing that it will hurt you too," I chuckled softly as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"It's gonna hurt me?" She complained refusing to move from where she was stood watching me intently.

"Yeah right on the hip baby; but you'll do good…now come on stop being a strong vein of pussy juice and suck it up!" I goaded her in to looking at me with her eyes blazing with fire.

"Pussy juice? Pussy juice?" Without warning she rushed towards me; sailed high in to the air and swung her legs down and in to my chest hard as she fell on to her hip and quickly followed it through in to a backward roll and jumped to her feet. "You were saying?" She asked smiling as my hands gripped my chest where her feet had connected perfectly as her own hands went back to her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"Impressive; can you do it a second time?" I asked hardly able to believe my own stupidity as she looked at me and smiled.

"Suck it up then," She nodded as once again she rushed at me; executing the move perfectly and once again followed the move in to a backward roll and jumped to her feet. "Happy now?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that I was happy sugar," I painfully got to my feet and moved to her wrapping my arms around her body and pulled her close.

"This is a wrestling class Mr. Hardy," She gently pushed me away but I moved towards her with my arms open to envelope her.

"I can show some other moves," I winked at her stepping up close to her again.

"Oh I bet you could…but you are invading my personal space," She whispered weakly as I moved closer once again and without her being aware of it I had her backed hard against the turnbuckle with no chance of escape.

"Invading your personal space huh…?" I whispered moving my mouth to her ear. "You don't normally have a problem with me invading your space,"

"You don't normally try to get in my pants when we are working out," She grinned as her arms ran up and down my arms telling me that she wasn't as put out as she was trying to make me believe.

"But something about seeing you doing that rope leg drop got me all kinds of horny,"

We hadn't been with one another since Shannon had been born; because when our daughter had been born the Doctor had to stitch Ron up and up until now we had both been a little apprehensive about having sex again.

More because we were unsure if the stitches had dissolved but when Ron and I had gone to see her Gynaecologist we had asked him about the stitches and upon giving Ron an examination he had informed us that the stitches had indeed dissolved and that there was nothing to stop us from having sex. That had been a couple of days ago now.

"Oh it did huh?" She smiled as her arms snaked around my neck and her fingers instantly became entwined in my hair pulling the tie out and letting it fall down around my face.

"Like you don't get all hot and horny when I let you over power me…" I growled copying her movements and pulling out her hair tie.

"_Let me? _You let me over power you do you?" She asked pulling back to look at me; I could see the wicked playful tint in her eyes.

"Well you are a girl…" I whispered willing to play along as she slammed her lips hard against mine; dragging me in to a rough and powerful kiss that literally had me ready to drop to my knees in submission.

Pushing her body hard against mine until she had pushed me hard in to the opposite turnbuckle and quickly pulled out of the kiss.

"So you still think that you _let _me win?" She asked me her eyes burning in to mine.

"How about we show each other how strong we are?" I growled pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it across the ring; it didn't matter that it was the middle of winter because we both knew that the heat was about to kick up a notch.

"What did you have in mind handsome?" She purred copying my movements until my shirt was lying on the opposite side of the ring over the top of where hers had landed.

"Let me show you," I growled pushing away from the turnbuckle until we were in the middle of the ring; lips locked in a hungry desperate kiss that did little to cool the air around us as it suddenly felt like we were in the middle of summer not winter.

Both of our bodies pushed hard against each other; trying to get the upper hand until she swiped her leg around the back of my own and we both fell to the ground; her body falling down on top of mine as her eyes burned in to mine almost helplessly.

"Now this kind of pin I like," I growled as my hands roamed over every dip and curve of her amazing toned frame; her own hands following my lead and sliding down my body until she was tugging on the material of my trousers; and that was all it took.

We were rolling around the canvas as we stripped each other out of our cloths and somehow I managed to back her in to a turnbuckle corner where her head lay at the foot of the metal post.

Grabbing on to the ropes above her head; I slammed my cock so deeply in to her she was moaning and gasping all in one motion that I hadn't been sure was possible.


	74. Chapter 74

Forbidden;

_**Forbidden;**_

_**Chapter 74;**_

_**A MONTH LATER;**_

_**LA;**_

_**Cameron's POV;**_

Tonight was my return and I was supposed to run in to the ring and save Jeff from Mr. Kennedy who I had talked to earlier in the day about how we were going to do this.

Jeff was accompanying Brian Kendrick and Paul London in to the ring in a 6 way tag team fight against Cade and Murdoch who were being accompanied by the controversial superstar Mr. Kennedy.

Then later on I was to be fighting Melina after I tell her that I am challenging her on Night of Champions for her women's championship belt.

Shannon Amber was with the nanny that Jeff and I had picked, CT was back in Cameron staying with his Uncle Shifty and Auntie Amber while Jeff and I worked hard to ensure that our Family had everything that we had never really had growing up.

Shannon had been bombarded with wrestlers wanting to come and see the new addition to the Hardy Family; she had been happily basking in the male attention. My Mom had once told me that I had been a shameless flirt as a little baby and just looking at my daughter it was obvious that she had inherited that from me.

I was stood in the canteen waiting to pay for my coffee when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"The original diva is back,"

"Mr Money in the Bank!" I exclaimed turning round and all but throwing myself in to the arms of Phil Brookes aka CM Punk who hugged me back.

"It's good to see you too angel," He chuckled as we pulled apart and slipped in to conversation as we waited for someone to come out so that we could pay for our drinks. "So you happy to be back?"

"Are you kidding? I have been ready from the minute Shannon was born," I smiled at my friend as eventually someone came out and we paid then moved to a table to sit down.

"I have yet to meet this gorgeous little kid…but I swear everyone around here is smitten with her," He chuckled softly.

"She is gorgeous Phil, she's just…amazing," I gushed as I talked about my little girl while picking at the cup in front of me.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Nothing I am just nervous about tonight," I admitted looking up at him and smiled.

"What's going on tonight?" He asked leaning forward causing his elbows to rest on the table in between us.

"Jeff is going to be in the ring with Mr. Kennedy and I have to go out there and save him,"

"Wow Mr. Kennedy huh?" He asked scratching his hand across his unshaven face and gave me a raise of his eye browse. "That is gonna be a tough one,"

"Tell me about it," I sighed pushing my chair back slightly and leaning my body down on to the table. "What about you…? Who you fighting here tonight?"

"No one, I just kind of bounce from one brand to the other right now," He admitted smiling.

"Well I hate to cut this short dude, but I gotta motor if I want to be ready for this fight," I slowly stood to my feet and smiled down at my friend.

I had always gotten along with Phil, we had clicked when we realized that we liked the same kind of music; from that moment on we talked all the time; on the phone, by email or text message. I had invited him out to Cameron to meet Shannon but he hadn't wanted to intrude on the family as we had begun to build our lives together.

I hadn't pushed him, Phil was as stubborn as I was and it was one of the reasons that we got along so well I figured; we both knew each others limits and the signs of finality in our voices.

"Ok kitten; I will see ya later ok?" He said watching me as I began to move towards the exit of the canteen.

"You will big man," I smiled back at him before heading in the direction of the locker room where I knew Shannon Amber was with the nanny.

Just as I had taken my daughter in to my arms, the locker room door burst open and Jeff came crashing inside looking flustered and out of breath.

"Hey what's going on handsome?" I asked instantly concerned.

"I went outside to sign some autographs and totally lost track of time, I need to motor if I am gonna make it to the ring in time," He leaned down and placed his lips to Shannon's head before brushing those same full soft lips over my own.

"Ok babe, well I will see you about ten minutes in to the fight," I said sitting down on the sofa with Shannon in my arms; gurgling and smiling up at me happily.

"You're not freaking out?" He commented as he pulled his cloths from his duffel bag.

"No point in freaking out babe," I smiled as Shannon's tiny little hand gripped on to my finger tightly and continued to smile and gurgle up at me.

I watched my man race out of the locker room as the nanny came back with her mug of coffee and gently took Shannon in to her arms. Getting up I stretched my body out and kissed my daughter goodbye then headed off in the direction that Jeff had disappeared.

Standing in the area just behind the entrance in to the arena, I watched the fight on the large screen. There had been no publication of me returning tonight, so no one knew that I was here. I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel pressurized by the fact that I had a lot lying on my shoulders.

But Vince wouldn't have put me in this position had he not thought that I would be able to deal with it. I had talked most of the afternoon with Melina on the fight we had tonight, Vince wanted me to win the fight; to set up for Night of Champions.

Seeing Mr. Kennedy throwing Jeff in to the turnbuckle where his back was to the entrance of the ring; which was what we had talked about. The butterflies began to flutter inside me as I literally tore a path down to the ring; seeing London and Kendrick occupied with Cade and Murdoch; I baseball slid inside as the crowd went crazy chanting Hardy over and over.

_**Jeff's POV;**_

I was slumped down to the ground as Mr. Kennedy pounded in to my head; my eyes fell on Ron as she slid in to the ring looking more beautiful than ever. Racing up behind my opponent, she grabbed his neck and pulled him away from me.

Trying to fight out of the hold, but Ron had him caught firmly in her hands; I knew that she was afraid of this move because it wasn't one that we had rehearsed. But it had been put in the script that this was the move that she had to use.

When we asked Vince about it; he had advised us that the writers were building up the fact that when Ron used the move; Randy Orton would be watching backstage and it just fuels his obsession with her. The three of us weren't overly happy about the story line but we figured that they would hopefully let it run out soon.

Delivering the perfect inverted back breaker that was one of Randy's favorite moves, Mr. Kennedy fell down to the ground and Ron rushed to me and slowly began to help me to my feet.

Seeing Mr. Kennedy getting up to his feet; I tried to push her out of the way but she moved us both out of reach, sensing that I was still a little out of it, she raced at him; grabbed him in a sweeping cloths line and slammed him hard down on to the canvas of the ring; all the while I had managed to climb up on to the top rope of the turnbuckle.

Ron stepped aside as I sailed through the air and perfected my swanton bomb on top of the controversial superstar; the ref slammed himself down on the ring and powered his hand on to the canvas.

"1…2…3!" He counted it.

"And here are your winners; Jeff Hardy, Brian Kendrick and Paul London," Gillian Garcia announced in to the microphone as I pulled Ron in to my arms and brushed my lips over hers.

It had been written in the script that they wanted us to kiss so that it let the crowd know that we were still very much a couple. It wasn't something that bothered Ron and I; we were very much a loving couple, we were always holding hands or standing close to one another. Unwilling to apologize for the fact that we were in love.

We had about ten minutes before Ron made her debut in the ring and I knew from her posture as we crashed backstage that she was nervous. I watched as she talked to my tag team partners; I knew that there was nothing for her to be nervous about; she was trained as well as I could ensure her to be, she was brilliant in the ring and instinctive; knowing how far to push her body, she knew instinctively what would work and what wouldn't.

Melina walked towards my girl and the two women talked quietly amongst themselves obviously talking strategy and how they were going to do this then the sound of Melina's music started and she hugged Ron then walked past me; said hi and stepped out in to the arena where the sound of boo's reached backstage where Ron was stretching and trying to remain calm.

The minute her eyes met mine I could see her relax somewhat and it filled me with a feeling of strength that I had never felt before. This woman without effort instilled me with the kind of strength that I had never experienced with anyone and I wouldn't trade what we had for anything in the world.

The sound of Melina talking in to the microphone about there was no one on the woman's roster that could take the belt from her received her boo's and chants of _'You Suck' _reached through the speakers where we were stood.

JR and Jerry Lawler were commenting on how Melina may be right, that there didn't seem to be anyone who could take the belt from the woman in the ring and then the sound of Ron's entrance music started;

_I'm not a victim,_

_Till I let you take me down._

_I'm not a target at the sites of your mercy,_

_I never asked for anything,_

_I'm not asking now._

_I will not be afraid,_

_I will not be afraid._

"Who is this JR?" Jerry asked as I slipped my hand in to Ron's and we stepped out in to the arena to the sound of cheering and chanting of Cameron's name. "Wow is Cameron Reid here to challenge Melina?"

"It would appear so," JR replied. "Jeff Hardy's Valet has just entered the arena with Jeff Hardy accompanying her," JR announced as the song continued to play;

_I've done this on my own_

_And I don't care what you do to me,_

_I wouldn't hand over what is mine_

_I've done this for too long,_

_To let you take it away from me,_

_It's to late to stop me_

_'cause I refuse to die._

Ron slid in to the ring as I stood on the area surrounding the ring watching her as she moved towards Melina who was staring at her shocked, as scripted.

"Don't tell me that _you _think you can take this belt off me?" Melina asked instantly recovering from her shock.

"You know; you talk a big game there Melina but all I have seen so far is talk…" Ron started as planned.

"You…don't know…what you're talking…you don't know it is like to be a champion," Melina spat back at her acting flustered.

"Well how about this; you fight me here and now…if I win; I get the shot at the title on Night of Champions…" Ron suggested as scripted and the crowd went crazy with more chanting of her name.

"And if I win?" Melina asked as the crowd booed instantly.

"I will leave the WWE; you and Randy can live happily ever after without me being around and you won't have to worry about _anyone challenging _you for the belt ever again," Ron pushed hard against the women's champion and that was all it took.

The two women were locked in a fierce headlock; Melina using her usual screaming tactics as she struggled to get the upper hand on my girl. I moved towards the ring and began slamming my hand down on the canvas and encouraging the crowd to cheer and urge Ron on; it didn't take much as the whole arena erupted in to one loud chorus of Ron's name over and over again.

Ron easily got the upper hand as she pushed Melina backwards in to the turnbuckle; as I watched her I knew what she was planning as she got that little twinkle in her eye and rushed towards the other woman.

Jumping up on to the top ropes; she elbowed Melina a few times until the woman started to slip down the turnbuckle; taking the chance; Ron jumped up wrapped her legs around Melina's neck, threw her body backwards and flung the woman down on to the canvas.

Going straight for the pin; the ref threw himself down and counted the 1, 2, 3 and Ron won her first match. The two women had been informed that it wasn't to be a long fight so they had done the best they could with what they could and from the way the crowd were cheering it had worked perfectly fine; as Gillian announced the winner and the fact that Ron was now the number one contender for the women's championship belt.

We left Melina in the ring and made our way back up the ramp with Ron's music playing loudly through the arena as we slapped and shook hands with fans until we stumbled backstage happy in the knowledge that everything had worked out for the best.

"Cam?" A male voice caught her attention and as she turned the smile spread across her face.

"Corey!" She moved towards him and was instantly wrapped up in to his embrace where she kissed his cheek.

"You did great out there short stack," Corey chuckled as he looked at me and greeted me before turning back to my girl who was happy to stay in his embrace for the time being.

"Short stack?" She nudged him in the ribs. "I think that is the pot calling the kettle black shorty!" She giggled causing me to smirk softly.

"Hey," He chuckled softly. "So are you still happy with the song?"

"I really am dude; I think it works perfectly you know?" She smiled brightly and turned to flash it at me happily as the three of us moved towards the locker room where our daughter was being looked after by our nanny.

I knew that she had been worried about hiring a nanny especially after all that Steven's Parent's had done but the minute we had stepped in to court the judge had taken one look at the evidence our lawyer presented and threw the case out saying it was petty and there was no way that he was going to grant the Grandparent's sole custody and after hearing all that their son had done to Ron; he had even refused them visitation.

Ron had been over the moon; she had fought hard to be the independent woman that she was now and the thought of those people taking everything that she had worked so hard for away she had been petrified but now that we were completely free she was slowly bringing back the woman that I had been attracted too in the first place.

Knowing that we were both going to hold the championship belts in a few short weeks just seemed to be the icing on the cake because we had fought hard to get here.

The obstacles that we had faced and overcome had only made us stronger than either of us was aware. We had done exactly what we had said we would; we had beaten the odds.

As our song stated; it had been all or nothing and here we were with everything that we had both ever wanted. And we were happy, which was something that neither of us had ever truly had before.

THE END!

**R/N - So there you have it! The end; what did you all think?? Please let me know and I hope that you enjoyed the ending. I really didn't think that there was anything else that I could really do with it. So if you think there was anything else I could have put in there; let me know and I will possibly do a sequel.**

**Thank you all sooooooo much for the awesome reviews; you guys really are the best.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


End file.
